La Trayectoria de su Risa
by ColdestSnow
Summary: [Traducción Autorizada] FF Original: The Trajectory of Laughter - PK Samurai - Algunos dicen que la risa es la cura para todo, pero obviamente ellos nunca oyeron a Miyuki reír… [MiyukixSawamura]
1. El fin

**Aclaración:**

Como mencioné en el resumen, este es un proyecto de **traducción**. Ni Daiya ni esta historia me pertenecen.

FF Original: **The Trajectory of Laughter** \- **PK Samurai**.

**Advertencia:**

**SPOILER** de los capítulos del anime y manga.

Este fanfic se desarrolla (mucho) después del juego en el Torneo de Verano: Inashiro

* * *

**Capítulo Uno**

* * *

_Pant… pant…_

Al levantar sus hombros con esfuerzo, una gota de sudor se deslizó lentamente hacia la punta de su nariz. El calor se había intensificado, y resultaba tan agobiante que casi podía tocarlo. La multitud lanzaba gritos que no alcanzaba a comprender; el equipo de animadores golpeaba sus cornetas; las trompetas de la banda fueron alzadas hacia el cielo mientras el sonido descendía claramente hacia el montículo.

Sus ojos buscaron el marcador en un rápido vistazo. Baja de la novena, la Preparatoria Seidō lideraba por 4-3. Dos outs_, _pero las bases estaban llenas. Cuenta llena. No por nada Inashiro era un equipo de nivel nacional, y lo había demostrado al presionar intensamente a los pitchers de Seidō. Furuya había hecho su mejor esfuerzo pero sus lanzamientos habían empezado a ser bateados a partir del segundo ciclo, y luego de ceder dos hits y dos boletos consecutivos en la baja de la sexta entrada, Furuya había sido cambiado.

Desde que lo reemplazó se las había arreglado para que no les anotaran ninguna carrera, pero debido a un error de fildeo, un bateador había conseguido llegar a base. El siguiente bateador había hecho un toque, avanzando así un corredor; y luego la alineación hacía reiniciado con los primeros bateadores, quienes habían estado a la altura de las expectativas al batear rolas y conseguir llegar a base. Si lograba eliminar al actual bateador – era el limpiador, y se encontraba mirándolo furiosamente desde la caja de bateo – Seidō ganaría y avanzaría a las Nacionales en Kōshien. Si resultaba un boleto – o peor aún, si le anotaban un hit – Inashiro igualaría el marcador, e incluso si no anotaban nuevamente, tendrían que jugar entradas extra.

Era casi como vivir su primer año de nuevo. En ese entonces se había enfrentado a Shirakawa y había sucumbido ante la presión. Al golpear al bateador con la pelota había permitido que un corredor de Inashiro llegara a base, dándoles así el impulso que finalmente condujo a Seidō hacia la derrota.

Sin embargo… Ahora era diferente de quién solía ser dos años atrás.

Podía sentir las miradas agudas de sus compañeros, el peso del número 1 en su espalda y la mirada penetrante de cierta persona que, sabía, debía de estar observando desde las gradas…

Respiró profundamente y luego intercambió miradas con Okumura, quien sostuvo el guante fuera de la caja del catcher.

"_Dame tu mejor lanzamiento,_" señaló Okumura. Asintió con la cabeza y alzó su guante hacia su rostro, concentrándose en el bateador parado frente a él. En todo caso, al menos las bases llenas significaban que no tendría que preocuparse de que alguien tratara de robar una base.

Sólo estaban él y el bateador. Ese bateador que se interponía en el camino entre él y Kōshien. Entre él y…

Encorvó su cuerpo, levantando su pie delantero.

_Como si fuera a permitírselo._

Golpeando su pie contra el montículo, lanzó la pelota.

El bateador abanicó.

Y…

"¡_**STRIKE! ¡BATEADOR FUERA!"**_

La multitud se puso de pie de un salto y estalló en aplausos y vítores. Sus compañeros de equipo gritaban mientras corrían hacia él con desenfreno y gloriosa alegría reflejada en sus rostros. Al regresar a la caseta, para su sorpresa, lágrimas se deslizaban por el rostro de la asistente del director.

"_**¡EL JUEGO TERMINA CON UN GRAN LANZAMIENTO DE LA ESTRELLA DE SEID**__**Ō**__**! COMO EL GANADOR DE LA FINAL DEL 120 TORNEO DEL OESTE DE TOKYO, ¡SEID**__**Ō**__** AVANZA A K**__**Ō**__**SHIEN POR PRIMERA VEZ EN 8 AÑOS!"**_

Incluso cuando fue rodeado por sus compañeros de equipo, sus ojos recorrieron las gradas de animadores buscando el rostro de la persona que más le importaba: la persona para la cual había lanzado la pelota – la persona que debería haber estado ahí para atraparla.

Pero antes de que pudiera encontrarlo, sus compañeros lo habían cubierto, bloqueando su mirada. Encogiendo los hombros – y consolándose en el hecho de que podrían celebrar juntos más tarde – se permitió deleitarse en la pura y dulce alegría de la victoria.

Después de alinearse y darse la mano con los abatidos jugadores de Inashiro, y luego presenciar la sofisticada ceremonia de clausura, corrieron de regreso a la caseta para recoger su equipo. Riendo y gritando entre ellos, estaba por retirarse junto a los demás cuando la asistente del entrenador lo llamó. Agitando la mano hacia Haruichi para que se adelantara, se volvió hacia ella.

Ella había dejado de llorar, pero sus ojos seguían enrojecidos.

"Oiga, oiga, ¿Por qué estaba llorando?" preguntó, sonriendo. "¡Ganamos!"

"Sawamura…" dijo Rei con seriedad. La sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Lo siento. No quiero arruinarte este momento, pero sé que querrías saber"

"¿Qué…?"

Ella habló, y por un largo minuto que pareció extenderse por toda una eternidad, él no respondió. Y luego –

"Debe de estar bromeando," dijo con voz monótona.

"Lo siento," repitió ella con impotencia.

Todo estaba en silencio a excepción del distante rugido de la multitud, el cual empezaba a oírse como una broma de mal gusto. Un sonido metálico resonó cuando el bate que había estado cargando en su espalda se deslizó fuera de sus hombros, golpeando ruidosamente contra suelo. Con un golpe seco, le siguió su gorra de béisbol al deslizarse de su mano. Lo último en irse fue la pelota ganadora que había estado apretando fuertemente en su otra mano, la cual también cayó al suelo.

Y luego, girando sobre sus talones, Eijun abandonó la caseta sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Haruichi estaba empezando a sentirse bastante mareado debido al humo que provenía del incienso, sin embargo, no se movió de su postura _seiza_.

Si miraba alrededor, todos, incluyéndose, vestían de negro. Y a excepción del ocasional murmullo silenciado y de los sollozos reprimidos, el recinto se encontraba en silencio. Y si observaba las flores ubicadas en el centro de la habitación…

Resultaba irreal mirar el rostro en el retrato y luego comprender que sí había sucedido. Haruichi casi esperaba que el mayor apareciera repentinamente a la vuelta de la esquina con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, revelando que todo aquello sólo parte de un elaborado truco. Simplemente resultaba imposible de creer que alguien así de talentoso e inteligente como él se hubiera ido para siempre.

_Pero, por otro lado, también resultó imposible para Miyuki-senpai el__ saber que no podría jugar béisbol nunca más…_

A su derecha, Kuramochi se movió y se puso de pie. Con los ojos enrojecidos, se inclinó una vez en dirección al retrato de Miyuki y luego abandonó la habitación.

De entre todos los del equipo de béisbol de Seidō, Kuramochi había sido uno de los más afectados por la noticia. Él había sido vice-capitán en el tiempo en el que Miyuki fue capitán, y después del accidente de Miyuki en el Torneo de Otoño, había asumido su cargo. Además, antes de eso, siempre habían sido los más parecidos en personalidad y con frecuencia solían pasar el rato juntos en el salón de clases.

Sin embargo, si tuviera que opinar al respecto, el que había sido más afectado debía de ser Eijun.

Al haber estado sentado al otro lado de Kuramochi, Haruichi pudo ver a su amigo sólo después de que el ex–vice capitán de Seidō se hubiera retirado. Él se encontraba exactamente en la misma posición desde que el velorio había empezado, dos horas atrás. Sus manos estaban sobre su regazo; su espalda, recta; y sus ojos, clavados justo frente a él – la perfecta postura _seiza_ de un libro de texto, que de por sí, era inusual en Eijun.

Su rostro estaba vacío e inmóvil, y si Haruichi no hubiera sabido, habría pensado que era la muerte de Eijun por la que estaban de luto ese día. Pero no – siempre tan imperceptiblemente, su pecho subía y bajaba con cada lenta respiración que daba.

Para ser honestos, Haruichi no comprendía del todo la relación entre Eijun y Miyuki.

Claro, Eijun había dicho en el pasado que inicialmente había venido a Seidō con la esperanza de formar una batería con Miyuki, quien además había reconocido el potencial de Eijun de vez en cuando, dándole consejos y ayudándolo a practicar sus lanzamientos. Pero en su mayor parte, Miyuki había sido el catcher de Furuya, pues este había sido la estrella del equipo en el otoño de su primer año. Y, obviamente, después del accidente de Miyuki, ellos no habían podido formar una batería de nuevo.

Sin embargo, Eijun había sido uno de los visitantes más frecuentes mientras Miyuki estaba en el hospital. Cuando Miyuki regresó a la escuela, de vez en cuando había pasado por el campo de béisbol para darle consejos a Eijun. Y a cambio, Haruichi usualmente había visto a Eijun practicar sus lanzamientos hasta altas horas de la noche, motivado para mejorar incluso más que antes. Claramente, algún tipo de vínculo se había formado entre los dos en algún punto – un vínculo lo suficientemente fuerte para impulsar a Eijun por encima de sus límites.

Para sorpresa de todos, el crecimiento de Eijun superó incluso las más salvajes expectativas, incrementando significativamente la rapidez y control en sus lanzamientos mientras mantenía su natural movimiento errático. A finales del Torneo de Otoño, todos en la región Oeste de Tokyo conocían su nombre. Ellos habían empezado a llamarlo 'el mejor zurdo de la región' y 'el segundo Narumiya'; de los cuales el último molestaba en extremo al pitcher.

Y finalmente, hace sólo unos días, Seidō había derrotado al que había sido su rival durante mucho tiempo, Inashiro, en la Final del Oeste de Tokyo, para avanzar a Kōshien…

Pero a juzgar por la expresión fría y sin emoción que parecía tan fuera de lugar en el rostro de Eijun, Haruichi no estaba seguro si el pitcher estrella estaba listo para poner un pie en el diamante tan pronto.

* * *

Sólo después de que se hubiera metido dentro de la ducha y hubiera encendido el agua caliente, fue que Eijun dejó de contenerse. Tan pronto como el agua empezó a golpear sobre él, sus hombros empezaron a temblar y un fuerte sollozo se rompió en sus labios, haciendo eco a través del recinto. Las lágrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro se mezclaron con el agua que caía de la ducha. Levantando una mano, se limpió los diversos fluidos que salían de su nariz sin importarle cómo debía de verse en ese momento.

Si Miyuki hubiera estado ahí, probablemente se habría reído con su particular forma sarcástica y le habría dicho que se veía absolutamente lamentable.

Pero el sólo pensar en lo que podría haber sido – en lo que debería haber sido – lo hacía peor, así que lloró y lloró hasta que no quedara nada más por salir; y luego sólo estaba el agua, el cual se había tornado fría hace un buen tiempo.

Toda la fuerza en sus piernas se había ido, y se dejó caer en el suelo de la cabina de la ducha. Desnudo y helado, se acurrucó en posición fetal, tiritando y sintiendo el agua golpear bruscamente contra su espalda.

"_Vendrás a vernos jugar, ¿cierto?"_

Había llamado a Miyuki la noche anterior al juego final contra Inashiro. Había transcurrido una breve pausa. Y luego –

"_Por supuesto._"

Eijun había soltado un suspiro que ni siquiera sabía que había estaba conteniendo. A pesar de lo relajado y despreocupado que había lucido Miyuki cada vez que iba al campo a darle consejos, sabía cuán difícil había sido para el ex-cátcher. Debió de haber sido agonizante el ver a todos trabajando duro para cumplir sus sueños de ir a Kōshien, y a la vez saber que nunca más podría ser parte de ese grupo.

"_¿Puedes hacerlo?_" la voz de Miyuki lo había interrumpido a mitad de su ensoñación "¿_Puedes llevar a Seidō hacia Kōshien_?"

"_Sí," _repuso Eijun, sin dudar.

"_Bien._"

"_Yo- Desearía que estuvieras atrapando para mí._" Sabía que no era justo decirle eso, pero no podía evitar sentirse de esa forma. Y quería que Miyuki lo entendiera.

Una larga pausa.

"_Okumura es un buen cátcher._"

"_Lo sé._"

Otra larga pausa.

"_Estaré observando mañana. Haz tus mejores lanzamientos._"

"_Lo haré._" Eijun dudó, y luego agregó con voz entrecortada, "_Estaré lanzando para ti en mi mente._"

Entonces, Miyuki había reído, y luego había colgado. Y esa había sido la última vez que habían hablado – y esa sería la última vez que hablarían.

Y eso lo atormentaba– el recuerdo de la última risa de Miyuki. No importaba cuán duro tratara, Eijun no podía saber si esa había sido la risa usual de Miyuki. O si había habido algo más, algo oculto en ella.

_Por favor, Dios._

Empezaba a sentirse cada vez más débil. Su cuerpo estaba tan frío como el hielo, aunque en algún punto había dejado de tiritar.

_Si existes, esta es la primera y última vez que te pediré algo._

Aturdido, observó el flujo de agua continuar golpeando el charco alrededor de su rostro. La luz empezaba a desvanecerse.

_No puedo lidiar con esto. No necesito nada más. No me importa qué suceda. No me importa Kōshien. Sólo quiero escuchar una vez más_–

* * *

…

…

…

Los ojos de Eijun se abrieron de golpe.

Estaba oscuro, y por un segundo se preguntó si acaso estaba echado sobre alguna de las bancas de la caseta, pero luego se dio cuenta de que se encontraba demasiado cómodo para que eso fuera cierto.

Levantándose, las cobijas cayeron frente a él. Débiles rayos de luz fluían a través de las cortinas a su izquierda, y mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la poca iluminación, se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación.

Confundido, se puso de pie – e inmediatamente tropezó con un control que estaba en el suelo. Siseando de dolor, se dejó caer. ¿Por qué había un mando de juegos en la habitación? Okumura no jugaba videojuegos, ni mucho menos tenía una consola. ¿Había vuelto a venir Seto y lo había olvidado ahí?

Levantándose de nuevo, lo pateó hacia un lado con rencor. En todo caso, ¿Cómo había regresado a su cuarto? ¿Se había desmayado en algún partido y lo habían traído de vuelta a su habitación? Había estado entrenando demasiado últimamente, sin embargo, esa sería la primera vez que se desmayaba en el campo.

Eso era malo. Él era la estrella después de todo; y con el Kōshien de Verano acercándose, tenía que asegurarse de estar en buenas condiciones. Dependía de él dirigir a Seidō hacia Kōshien, pues había hecho esa promesa.

_Es cierto. Una promesa con… ¿Con quién había sido?_

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de eliminar el dolor sordo que había sentido desde que despertó. No sería bueno afligirse con detalles innecesarios – eso sólo conseguiría afectar negativamente sus lanzamientos. Se vistió rápidamente con su uniforme de béisbol y dejó la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él con un gran bostezo.

Debía de haber llovido durante la noche pues la niebla era espesa, lo cual hacía difícil ver el suelo. El sol recién empezaba a alzarse, dejando la mayor parte del campo sumergido en una sombra gris.

Tiritando, Eijun apresuró su paso a través de la niebla. Se le había hecho tarde, pero si tenía suerte, el entrenador entendería. Cuando finalmente divisó a una gran cantidad de siluetas en formación, espabiló y aceleró el paso.

"¡...Hiroshi de la Liga Mayor de Miyagawa!"

Eijun alzó una ceja. ¿No era esa la voz de Ōshima? ¿Sobre qué estaba hablando?

"¡Espero jugar como parador en corto! ¡Confío en mis habilidades defensivas!"

Tan pronto como su mente procesó las palabras, se detuvo en seco. Instintivamente, se agachó detrás del cobertizo. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿No estaba Ōshima ya en el primer equipo? ¿Por qué estaba hablando como un novato de primer año que competía por un puesto en la alineación? ¿Estaba el entrenador combinando los equipos o algo así?

… _No estoy a punto de ser reemplazado, ¿cierto?_

Repentinamente, algo duro tropezó contra su espalda.

"¡Ow!"

Molesto, miró detrás de él, un ácido comentario en la punta de su lengua. Sin embargo, se congeló cuando un muchacho de negras gafas rectangulares y gorra de béisbol girada hacia un costado le devolvió la mirada mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

Las manos de Eijun cayeron a sus costados. Los acontecimientos de los últimos días, que de alguna forma había conseguido bloquear, súbitamente pasaron por su mente, terminando en el recuerdo de unos intensos humos de incienso que hicieron que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas…

Un brillo de reconocimiento llenó los ojos del otro muchacho y lo apuntó con el dedo.

"Sawamura… ¿cierto?"

Eijun continuó mirando al muchacho, su corazón empezaba a latir fuertemente contra su pecho. Su boca se abrió, y un sonido ahogado escapó de sus pulmones.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué se veía más pequeño? ¿Y mucho más joven? Y lo más importante –

_¿Cómo es que está…?_

"¿Qué pasa contigo?"

"… ¿Miyuki?" preguntó débilmente.

El muchacho arrodillado frente a él asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta, y repentinamente, su expresión se llenó de entendimiento.

"Oh, ¿así que al final decidiste unirte a esta escuela?"

_Por favor, Dios. Sólo quiero escuchar __una vez más… su –_

El rostro de Miyuki se torció con alegría y soltó una fuerte y desagradable risa que sacudió sus nervios.

"Tarde en tu primer día, ¿eh? Tratando las cosas importantes de la misma manera que siempre, ¿no?"

…

"¡No quiero escuchar eso de ti!"

"¡Haha!"

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **Acerca de este fic –

\+ Ya que empezó como un fic de viaje en el tiempo, **Sawamura seguirá siendo un muy increíble**** pitcher estrella. **El canon existe para mostrar su crecimiento, por lo que las personas pueden leer el manga/ver el anime para eso.

\+ Este es un fic de **SawamuraxMiyuki, **pero si son de los que esperan confesiones de amor eterno o _buttsecks_ para el segundo capítulo, han venido al fic equivocado. Esto será, en gran medida, una lenta acumulación de pequeños sucesos que espero los guíe a través de la historia. Además, amo Daiya no Ace debido a la camaradería entre el equipo y los emocionantes juegos, y este fic tratará de mantener mucho de eso.

+Estoy al día con los _raw_ del manga, el cual está adelantado de los _scanlations_ por más de 100 capítulos. Sin embargo, no tienen que leerlos para entender esta historia, ya que principalmente me aparté de ellos.

Al final de cada capítulo, estaré compartiendo algunos términos de béisbol/estadísticas de jugadores/notas de interés, para aquellos fans de Diamond no Ace que no conocen ciertos detalles acerca del juego, pero que le gustaría saber más. Aclaración: Nunca he jugado béisbol. Si algunas cosas en el transcurso de los juegos están equivocadas… lo siento.

* * *

**-Glosario-**

Full count – **Cuenta llena** = Cuando la cuenta está en 3 bolas y 2 strikes. Esto significa que el siguiente lanzamiento resultará en un**_ pasaporte/boleto_** _(walk)_ o en un _strikeout_ (cuando acumula 3 strikes y queda _fuera_). Si desean evitar un _boleto_, el pitcher usualmente querrá lanzar hacia la zona del strike, lo que limita sus lanzamientos y facilita al bateador la predicción de su lanzamiento.

Hit-by-pitch -** Base por golpe** = El pitcher (accidentalmente) golpea al bateador con su lanzamiento, lo que proporciona al bateador un pase libre hacia base. También llamado _"**bola muerta** \- dead ball"_ en el béisbol japonés.

Kōshien = En el béisbol japonés de preparatoria, los torneos más grandes son los Kōshien de primavera y verano. Se denomina Kōshien debido al famoso estadio en el cual se desarrollará. El Kōshien de primavera es por invitación, y usualmente es determinado por los resultados de los torneos regionales de otoño. El Kōshien de verano es similar pero sin invitaciones; el derecho a unirse está determinado por los resultados del torneo regional de verano.

_Reglas de Kōshien_

*Hay 9 entradas en el juego que sólo tendrán entradas extra si el marcador está empatado.

*El juego puede terminar luego de 7 entradas si el clima es lo suficiente malo, a excepción de juegos de campeonato en los cuales deben jugar todas las 9 entradas

*En los torneos regionales (los que no son de campeonato), los juegos pueden terminar si un equipo lidera – por lo menos – por 10 carreras luego de 5 entradas, o 7 carreras luego de 7 entradas.

Loaded Bases - **Bases Llenas** = Hay un corredor en cada base, lo que significa que un **_hit_ **o un **pasaporte/boleto** permitirá al equipo contrario anotar un punto. Los corredores no pueden _robar_ una base cuando están llenas.

**-Notas de Interés-**

*Sawamura Eijun fue probablemente llamado así, debido a Sawamura Eiji, un jugador japonés profesional de béisbol en los inicios del siglo 20 – quien es considerado como el primer gran pitcher de Japón. Incluso existe un premio que lleva su nombre – _The Sawamura Award_ – que es otorgado al mejor primer pitcher en el béisbol profesional de Japón, cada año. Famosos ganadores de este premio son: Yu Darvish (Texas Rangers) y Masahiro Tanaka (New York Yankees). *

* * *

**N/T: **Espero que hayan disfrutado el inicio de esta hermosa historia. Como ya lo mencioné, le pertenece a **PK Samurai**. El fic original lo encuentran bajo el nombre **The Trajectory of Laughter**.

_*Editado para empezar a usar la palabra "caseta," haciendo referencia al "dugout," así como también para corregir uno que otros - en realidad varios, oh dios -errores. Poco a poco iré revisando los siguientes caps. - 11/06/15_


	2. Reviviendo el pasado

FF Original: **The Trajectory of Laughter – PK Samurai**

* * *

**Capítulo Dos**

* * *

"Ah… Debo de estar soñando," Eijun sonrió sombríamente ante el sorprendido muchacho frente a él.

No podía existir otra explicación para lo que estaba sucediendo en estos momentos.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Miyuki.

Aunque, nunca antes había soñado con tanta nitidez. De hecho, podía distinguir hasta los rasguños en la gorra de Miyuki e incluso las más tenues imperfecciones a un lado de su rostro, producto de alguna cicatriz del pasado.

"Esto no puede ser real," respondió Eijun, sintiéndose un poco aturdido.

Pero el Miyuki de su sueño lo malinterpretó.

"¿Oh? ¿Así que has escuchado acerca de cuán estricto puede ser el entrenador Kataoka con respecto a la puntualidad?" Dijo en tono de burla. "Bueno, bienvenido a la realidad – Seidō tiene más de 100 integrantes en el equipo. En el peor de los casos, nunca recordará tu nombre-"

"¡Miyuki!" Con un repentino estallido de determinación, Eijun se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó las manos del otro muchacho. Por un instante, se deleitó en su cálida solidez.

_Se siente tan real._

Pero no lo era, y antes de que el sueño terminara, sabía que por lo menos tenía que decirle – tenía que despedirse.

"¿Q-Qué pasa?" Tartamudeando, algo inusual en él, el Miyuki de su sueño lució sorprendido. Mientras sus ojos miraban de un lado hacia otro, entre sus manos enlazadas y el rostro serio de Eijun, la expresión burlona en su rostro se desvaneció.

"Quiero que sepas que estoy agradecido por todo lo que has hecho por mí," dijo Eijun, una nota de desesperación empezaba a llenar su voz. La elocuencia nunca había sido una de sus cualidades, pero necesitaba que Miyuki comprendiera sus confusos sentimientos – necesitaba que supiera cuán importante seguía siendo el ex-catcher para Eijun y para el equipo, sin importar si estuviera físicamente con ellos o no. "Antes de que te vayas, quiero que sepas que definitivamente llevaré a Seidō hacia Kōshien. Y que cada lanzamiento que haga por el resto de mi vida será para ti."

"Qu-"

"Eres _mi_ catcher…" Apretó la mano de Miyuki fuertemente entre las suyas. "No importa qué, siempre serás el único catcher capaz de sacar a relucir mi – _¡ow!_" Reaccionando instintivamente ante el repentino dolor, sus manos se dispararon hacia su adolorida cabeza.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, Miyuki protegió su, ahora libre, mano jalándola hacia atrás.

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando?" Con el ceño fruncido, Miyuki hizo girar la pelota de béisbol, que había usado para golpear a Eijun en la cabeza, en su mano. "Es escalofriante"

"¡Eso dolió!" Gruñó Eijun – y luego sus ojos se ensancharon.

_¿Eso dolió…?_

"¿Quién te indujo a hacer esto? ¿Fue Kuramochi? Ahora que lo pienso, él dijo que uno de los nuevos de primer año se estaba mudando a su habitación, ese bastardo…"

"Golpéame de nuevo," dijo Eijun, su corazón latía fuertemente.

"¿Qué?"

"Golpéame," insistió.

"Te arrepentirás," aseguró Miyuki con un tono de amenaza.

"¡Golpéam-!" Pero fue interrumpido cuando Miyuki saltó en su dirección, silenciándolo con una mano.

"¡Shh!" siseó el cátcher, echando una mirada cautelosa alrededor. "¡No grites, o nos encontrarán!"

"¿Nwesumseo?" Eijun articuló algo ininteligible, sus ojos se ensancharon aún más. Cuando Miyuki lo miró con cómico desconcierto, apartó con impaciencia la mano de su rostro y repitió la pregunta. "¿No es un sueño?"

"Ni siquiera un ataque de locura te ayudará a salir de un problema como este, si es eso lo que estás intentando." El mayor frunció el ceño. "¿O acaso te golpeaste la cabeza recientemente?"

_Siento dolor. Esto no es un sueño._

Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos con asombro.

_Esto realmente está pasando_.

Levantó la vista, y su mirada se cruzó con la del catcher arrodillado frente a él.

_Esto es real._

No podía creerlo. ¿Cómo es que esto podía estar sucediendo? Pero no podía haber otra respuesta.

Al menos que algún loco experimento de clonación se hubiera salido de control, de alguna forma – _de alguna forma,_ Eijun había regresado a su primer año en Seidō. Regresado a cuando había sido un niño inexperto que había sido afortunado de ser reclutado por uno de los mejores equipos de béisbol en la región. Regresado a cuando no había sabido nada.

Regresado a cuando habían sido dos completos extraños.

_¿Pero cómo? ¿Y por qué?_

"¡Cálmate!" Miyuki chasqueó sus dedos delante del rostro de Eijun, haciéndolo saltar. "Si el entrenador se entera que llegamos tarde, estaremos perdidos. Tenemos que salir de esta."

"¿Cómo…?" Eijun tartamudeó, aún aturdido por la impresión. Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de concentrarse en la actual situación. "¿No podemos simplemente disculparnos?"

"No, no tiene sentido disculparse ahora pues seremos castigado de cualquier modo. Pero… ¿Qué tal si te metes en la fila sin que se den cuenta?" Susurró Miyuki en un tono conspirador, inclinándose más cerca de él.

De pronto, en un parpadeo, Eijun se dio cuenta exactamente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

En su primer día en Seidō se había quedado dormido debido a Kuramochi. Aterrado por la imponente aura del entrenador Kataoka, se había mantenido oculto detrás del cobertizo cuando en eso se topó con Miyuki. Ese había sido, en cierto modo, el fatídico encuentro que desarrollaría muchas de sus siguientes interacciones.

Y estaba sucediendo de nuevo.

La boca de Eijun se abrió ligeramente mientras se daba cuenta de todo lo que aquello implicaba: _Estoy volviendo a vivir el pasado._

"Entonces, ¿entendiste?" Tomando el silencio de Eijun como una afirmación, Miyuki había continuado explicando su plan. "Mira bien cómo están formados… Cuando los tipos de la primera fila terminen de presentarse, volverán a empezar por la segunda. Y cuando el tipo del extremo empiece, todos lo estarán viendo, ¿cierto?" Dejando fluir la cantidad exacta de emoción a sus palabras, Miyuki tensó su puño. "En ese momento… deslízate hacia la fila, rápida y silenciosamente – ¡como un ninja!"

Conociendo a Miyuki como lo hacía ahora, Eijun podría haberse abofeteado al darse cuenta de cuán crédulo y confiado había sido en ese entonces. Había caído en la trampa del mayor tan fácil y rápidamente como contar del 1 al 3. Pero, por otro lado, podía ver por qué había funcionado tan bien en él. En ese entonces no había sabido cuán embustero era Miyuki – o cuán retorcida y egoísta podía ser su personalidad. Había estado cegado por el respeto hacia la destreza del prodigio, así como por la buena apariencia y las persuasivas frases que lo caracterizaban.

Después de todo, Miyuki era, en cada esencial aspecto, un lobo con piel de cordero.

"¿Entonces?" La voz del mayor resonó con confianza. "No quieres estar arruinado por los siguientes tres años debido a esto, ¿no es así? Todo lo que tienes que hacer es confiar en mí."

_Confía en mí._

"Entiendo." Eijun respondió a su expresión de seguridad con un asentimiento de cabeza, y fue recompensado con una diminuta sonrisa de victoriosa satisfacción que bailó en los labios de Miyuki. No lo había notado en ese entonces y había pagado un alto precio por ello. Sin embargo…

_Esta vez no dejaré que las cosas vayan como quieras._

"Mira atentamente. Sólo tendrás una oportunidad," Miyuki le dio instrucciones en voz baja.

"¡Soy Kanemaru Shinji de la Liga Mayor de Matsukata! ¡Me gustaría ser tercera base!"

Eijun soltó una risita ante la vista de su compañero de clase gritando al aire. Había olvidado cuán débiles solían ser en ese entonces.

El entrenador giró su cabeza. "Siguiente."

"¡Ahora–!" empezó Miyuki

Pero en lugar de correr de inmediato, Eijun agarró la pelota de béisbol de la mano de Miyuki, y antes de que el mayor pudiera reaccionar, la había arrojado con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a la primera fila de los de primer año. Luego, sujetando la mano de Miyuki, lo arrastró fuera del escondite y se precipitó hacia la formación, impulsando a sus piernas a que corrieran más rápido que nunca…

…y frenó hasta detenerse cuando sintió la intensa mirada del entrenador Kataoka clavada sobre él.

Desconcertado, su mirada giró en dirección a la cual había lanzado la pelota, justo a tiempo para verla golpear suavemente la valla de metal y rebotar patéticamente contra el suelo.

"… ¿Eres idiota?" La voz de Miyuki sonó mordaz, detrás de él.

Eijun empezó a sudar.

Lo había olvidado: Su _yo_ de ahora no era ni de cerca tan fuerte como lo había sido en su tercer año. Había dado un leve estirón a finales de su segundo año, lo cual le había añadido 3 centímetros a su altura y le había agregado un poco más de masa muscular. Nunca sería una fuente de poder como Masuko o Yūki, por supuesto. Sin embargo, su forma se había llenado significativamente en comparación con su delgadez de primer año.

En su cuerpo de tercer año, ese lanzamiento habría cruzado peligrosamente por delante de los rostros de los de primero – llamando la atención de todos – y luego habría golpeado espectacularmente la valla, manteniendo a todos atentos a ello, dándoles el tiempo suficiente para meterse en la fila.

Desafortunadamente, su actual cuerpo no poseía ninguno de los músculos que se necesitaban para esa muestra de poder, y la pelota apenas había conseguido rozar la valla. Todo lo que había conseguido era que las cabezas de todos giraran en su dirección para buscar al dueño del lanzamiento.

Como resultado, tanto Eijun como Miyuki se encontraban atrapados entre los siniestros ojos del entrenador y las miradas incrédulas de todo el equipo de béisbol de Seidō.

"Mocoso… Tienes agallas para llegar tarde el primer día." La seria voz del entrenador le provocó escalofríos. "Y una mentalidad torcida, si además, tratas de colarte."

"A-acerca de eso –"

"**¡Ve a correr durante el resto del entrenamiento de la mañana!"**

Eijun palideció. Había olvidado cuán particularmente aterrador podía resultar el entrenador Kataoka al inicio de cada año.

"**¡Hyahaha!** ¡No puedo creerlo, estos idiotas!" De pie, detrás del entrenador, se encontraban Masuko y Kuramochi, quienes lo miraron con malicia. A pesar de sus burlas, los ojos de Eijun se iluminaron, acogiendo la nostálgica vista de sus senpai vistiendo el uniforme de Seidō.

"Lo mismo va para los dos que se quedan con él," sentenció el entrenador. Masuko y Kuramochi se congelaron bajo su fiera mirada. "Así como para el idiota** que intenta meterse en la fila detrás de mí.**" Miyuki se estremeció. "**Ustedes también correrán.**"

* * *

Durante su ajetreado primer año en el equipo, Eijun había llegado a aprender que el entrenador no era tan estricto como parecía y que podía evitar las consecuencias de algunas metidas de pata con una respetuosa disculpa. Con eso en mente, inmediatamente después del entrenamiento de la mañana – su rostro pálido por el ejercicio pues su cuerpo actual carecía de resistencia – fue a ver al entrenador.

"¡Gener- entrenador Kataoka!" Eijun apenas se contuvo a tiempo, sabiendo que el entrenador no apreciaría el apodo que tenía para él. El entrenador se volvió y lo miró, impasible. Inmediatamente, Eijun se inclinó en una profunda reverencia. "¡Me disculpo por haber llegado tarde e interrumpir el entrenamiento! ¡Juro por mi honor que no pasará nuevamente!"

Luego de haber superado la etapa de resignación, Eijun había llegado a recordar con cariño e incluso gratitud, los sucesos que habían ocurrido en su solitario primer año en Seidō – específicamente, haber sido excluido de las prácticas como resultado de no haberse disculpado con el entrenador – pero de ninguna manera deseaba repetir la misma experiencia.

Con un poco de temor, esperó durante unos segundos – y luego, para su alivio, el entrenador finalmente respondió.

"Será mejor que no," declaró el hombre, y luego sin decir ninguna palabras más, se alejó.

El rostro de Eijun se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa. Había extrañado las enseñanzas del entrenador.

"¿Por tu honor?"

Ante aquellas palabras, Eijun dio la vuelta y vio a Miyuki acercándose con una sonrisa de lado. Un nudo se formó en su garganta ante su cercanía.

"¿Es eso a lo que llamas 'honor'? ¿Arrastrar a un amable espectador contigo y meterlo en problemas?"

"¿No has escuchado? No hay honor entre ladrones, Miyuki." Un brazo colgó pesadamente alrededor de Eijun y el rostro malicioso de Kuramochi se dejó ver a su otro lado. "Pero no eres tan tonto como pareces, Sawamura, veo que tuviste el tacto para disculparte con el entrenador. Él es muy estricto con ese tipo de cosas. Si no te hubieras disculpado, probablemente no te hubiera permitido unirte al entrenamiento o algo así"

Masuko sostuvo un pedazo de papel."_Yo quería decirte pero Kuramochi me dijo que no lo hiciera"_

"¡Hyaha! Te lo merecías." Y como si lo compensara, Kuramochi ajustó su agarre alrededor del cuello de Eijun, haciéndolo sentir mareado.

Masuko garabateó algo y luego sostuvo otra pieza de papel. "_Están formándose afuera."_

Kuramochi soltó inmediatamente a Eijun, quien soltó un pequeño jadeo, y se alejó con Masuko justo detrás de él. Miyuki estaba por seguirlos, pero echando un vistazo hacia Eijun, se detuvo.

"Yo me daría prisa si fuera tú," dijo el cátcher, agitando la mano. "De lo contrario, la fila para el desayuno se hará demasiado larga."

Sintiendo su pecho estrujarse, Eijun asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Ya voy!"

* * *

"¡Los de primero!" Uno de los entrenadores asistentes llamó al grupo de primer año que se encontraba reunido. "¡Vamos a agruparlos de acuerdo a su posición preferida para ver como lo hacen! Cámbiense sus zapatos y vayan a la cancha B."

"¡Sí, señor!"

Haruichi detuvo su estiramiento y se puso en marcha, ya vestía el calzado con tapones.

_Bueno, aquí vamos. Va a comenzar._

La mayoría de personas tendían a pasar por alto a Haruichi debido a su altura y frágil apariencia, y él sabía que tampoco había dejado una fuerte impresión en alguno de los entrenadores o reclutadores. Pero, no se había unido a la misma escuela que su hermano mayor para permanecer sin reconocimiento por mucho tiempo.

Y si había alguna cosa en la que tenía confianza, era en su béisbol.

"¡Oye, Harucchi!"

Ante el sonido de su nombre – o al menos, lo que creyó que había sonado como su nombre – dio la vuelta y vio al muchacho que había llegado tarde aquella mañana, agitando la mano en su dirección. Y que se le iba acercando con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Confundido, Haruichi miró alrededor antes de señalarse a sí mismo.

"¿Me hablas a mí?" preguntó.

Una chispa de perplejidad cruzó el rostro del muchacho, que rápidamente se transformó en una expresión más cautelosa.

"Oh – es cierto…" El muchacho aclaró su garganta. "Lo siento. Escuché a alguien mencionar tu nombre antes. ¿Eres Kominato Haruichi, cierto?" Le tendió una mano a Haruichi, quien la estrechó con vacilación.

"Eres el que fue atrapado esta mañana, ¿no?"

El muchacho hizo una mueca. "Sí, ese soy yo. Sawamura Eijun"

_Bueno, parece bastante agradable._

Los dos muchachos empezaron a caminar juntos a través del campo.

Por algún extraño motivo, Haruichi se encontró sintiéndose cómodo con el otro muchacho, lo cual era inusual en él. A menudo le habían dicho que era demasiado introvertido y callado, pero de alguna forma al estar con Sawamura sentía que las barreras de siempre habían desaparecido.

A mitad de camino hacia su destino, una pregunta surgió en su mente y sin pensarlo dos veces, para su propia sorpresa, le preguntó.

"Así que, ¿Cuál es tu posición?"

"Soy un pitcher", dijo Sawamura, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Haruichi alzó una ceja; algo acerca de la forma en la que lo había dicho le parecía familiar. Todos los de primer año habían sido los mejores jugadores en sus respectivos equipos, por supuesto, por lo que no había ni una sola persona que no tuviera cierta habilidad para respaldar sus afirmaciones. Pero en su mayoría, todos se sentían algo nerviosos e intimidados por estar en una escuela tan prestigiosa – y no ayudaba que los de cursos mayores, que estaban entrenando en el campo, mostraran habilidades de nivel nacional.

Sin embargo, la forma en la que Sawamura lo había expresado reflejaba una adquirida confianza sobre sí mismo, y el aura que sentía en él era del mismo tipo que sentía en su hermano mayor. Sonrió levemente- o era realmente bueno... o realmente tonto.

"¿Estás ahí?"

Haruichi parpadeó cuando Sawamura agitó una mano frente a su rostro. Se sonrojó ligeramente.

"Sí. Uh… Yo soy un defensor central_. S –"_

"Segunda base", completó Sawamura.

Haruichi parpadeó nuevamente."¿Cómo lo supiste?"

Hubo una pausa.

"… ¿Me creerías si te digo que vine del futuro?" El muchacho le sonrió con complicidad.

Sin duda lo había dicho para ser tomado como una ligera broma, pero Haruichi se encontró pensando sobre eso con seriedad.

"Entonces, ¿eres un viajero del tiempo?"

"Se puede decir que sí", la sonrisa de Sawamura se ensanchó. Se veía tan complacido que Haruichi decidió continuar con el juego.

"¿Por qué regresarías en el tiempo para venir aquí?"

"Para que más, para jugar béisbol obviamente"

Haruichi ladeó su cabeza, pensativo. "¿Pero, por qué?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no en el futuro? ¿El mundo ha desaparecido en el futuro? ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no puedas jugar béisbol en el futuro? ¿O fuiste enviado aquí para hacer algo?"

Con cada pregunta, los pasos detrás de él fueron disminuyendo hasta que finalmente se detuvieron por completo. Con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro, Haruichi se dio la vuelta – y se sacudió con sorpresa al ver la expresión en el rostro de Sawamura.

"Lo siento –" tartamudeó. "Me gusta la ciencia ficción por eso sé bastante acerca de ese tema – dije algunas cosas sin sentido. Olvídalo"

"¿Te gusta?" Sawamura volvió en sí y agarró a Haruichi del brazo. "Eso es – ¡eso es genial!, ¡A mí también! Así que – ¿Qué sabes acerca de los viajes en el tiempo?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" le preguntó, su tonó se cubrió con cierto recelo. Si bien no parecía que Sawamura quisiera burlarse de él...

"A que – a que – ¿Por qué las personas son enviadas de regreso en el tiempo? Esto es, hipotéticamente hablando"

"¿Enviados de regreso? ¿Quieres decir… por ejemplo… por una fuerza externa?" Sawamura asintió frenéticamente, su cabeza subía y bajaba tan salvajemente que Haruichi no se hubiera sorprendido si de algún modo terminaba lesionado. "Supongo que es porque usualmente se arrepienten de algo que hicieron o que no llegaron a hacer en el pasado, y son enviados de regreso para arreglarlo"

"Y – ¿lo logran?"

La desesperación en la voz del otro muchacho era tan evidente que Haruichi se estremeció.

"Yo... no estoy seguro. La cuestión es que usualmente descubren que no pueden arreglarlo. O en todo caso, regresan a su tiempo original y... ¿Te encuentras bien?"

Su rostro estaba tan pálido como una hoja, Sawamura no respondió. Por un largo minuto, los ojos del otro muchacho permanecieron fijos en el suelo. Haruichi notó, alarmado, que sus manos estaban pálidas y comenzaban a temblar, y empezaba a preguntarse si debía pedir ayuda cuando repentinamente –

"¡Ustedes dos!" Uno de los entrenadores asistentes frunció el ceño al pasar. "¡Dejen de perder el tiempo y apresúrense!"

"¡Sí, señor!" Respondió Haruichi, sonrojándose. Volteó hacia Sawamura, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, el muchacho reanudó silenciosamente su caminata a un ritmo acelerado.

Mientras se apresuraba a alcanzar los largos pasos de Sawamura, Haruichi no podía decidir si le agradaba o no el otro muchacho. Pero una cosa era segura: era _extraño._

* * *

A medida que sus pasos robóticos lo llevaban al campo, Eijun sintió que su corazón se hundía en su pecho. Su cuerpo entero se sentía pesado y estaba haciendo uso de toda su voluntad para continuar caminando. Los sonidos cercanos – el tintineo del metal al chocar contra la pelota de béisbol, los gritos lejanos de los jardineros – se habían silenciado; los colores – el verde del césped, el marrón de la tierra, el blanco y azul de los uniformes – se habían desvanecido.

Vagamente podría afirmar que Haruichi, quien caminaba justo detrás de él, pensaba que estaba totalmente loco; sin embargo, eso no le importaba mucho en ese momento. Luego de darse cuenta de que esto no era algún tipo de sueño retorcido, Eijun había quedado atrapado en la euforia de ver a Miyuki – bien – _con vida_ – que no se había detenido a considerar por qué había vuelto al pasado.

Y no a cualquier pasado, sino a su primer año. ¿Qué había dicho Haruichi?

"…_se arrepienten de algo que hicieron o que no llegaron a hacer en el pasado y son enviados de regreso en el tiempo para arreglarlo."_

Eijun inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar hacia el sol, el cual estaba en lo alto del cielo.

Lo último que recordaba antes de despertar aquí era que había estado tomando una ducha luego de retornar del velorio. ¿En qué había estado pensando en ese entonces?

_Por favor, Dios._

Eijun nunca había pensado mucho acerca de Dios. Simplemente había decidido que él estaba, bueno, _ahí_ y eso había sido suficiente para él. No le interesaba si había un dios – o dioses – ahí afuera. Pero asumiendo que alguna – ¿Cómo lo había llamado Harucchi? – fuerza_ externa_ lo había enviado de regreso en el tiempo… ¿Había sido con algún propósito? ¿De qué cosas se arrepentía?

Eijun dudó.

Una mejor pregunta era: ¿De qué _no_ se arrepentía?

En el torneo de verano, él había sido el impulso que llevó a Seidō a la derrota en las finales. Debido a él, los de tercer año habían perdido su oportunidad de jugar en Kōshien.

Después de eso, no se había dado cuenta que Miyuki había sido lesionado en el juego. Había estado envuelto en sus propios problemas tontos que ni siquiera había notado las señales, que en retrospectiva, habían sido demasiado obvias.

No había evitado que el entrenador renunciara porque, por alguna estúpida razón, había culpado al hombre por la lesión de Miyuki. Sabía que el entrenador también se había culpado, sabía que realmente no era culpa de nadie más que de Miyuki – pero no había sido capaz de admitirlo.

A pesar de saber cuánto lastimaba a Miyuki el verlos jugar béisbol, él había continuado haciéndolo venir a las canchas para que lo aconsejara sobre sus lanzamientos. Había continuado pidiéndole que viniera a sus juegos, había continuado diciéndole que llevaría a Seidō hacia Kōshien, aun cuando sabía cuánto lastimaría al mayor el que nunca pudiera ser capaz de poner un pie en el campo de Kōshien –

Los ojos de Eijun se ensancharon y se detuvo completamente. Eijun vio que Haruichi lo miraba de forma rara y pasaba de largo, pero no le dio importancia porque - ¿Y si era por eso que había sido enviado al pasado? ¿Y si estaba aquí para llevar a Miyuki hacia Kōshien?

Eijun empezó a temblar de emoción.

Eso era. Sin duda esa era la respuesta.

Había sido enviado de regreso para llevar a los de tercer año hacia Kōshien – para corregir el error que había cometido en su primer año. Ese primer año en el que sus lanzamientos aún no habían evolucionado, ese primer año en el cual no había sabido nada.

Eso era. Se convertiría en la estrella de Seidō y llevaría a Miyuki y a los otros a la victoria. ¿Quién decía que el pasado no podía ser arreglado? Esta vez sin duda vencerían a Inashiro en la final e irían a Kōshien, y luego_..._

Repentinamente, tan rápido como había aparecido, el júbilo se esfumó de su pecho.

Y luego... Y luego de que su trabajo estuviese terminado – ¿qué pasaría?

_"La cuestión es que usualmente descubren que no pueden arreglarlo. O en todo caso, regresan a su tiempo original y... "_

Una vez que el pasado hubiese cambiado, ¿qué sucedería?¿Permanecería aquí? ¿Viviendo el resto de su vida escolar en Seidō? ¿Retornaría al futuro para encontrar que todo había cambiado?

… ¿O regresaría al futuro – a su verdadero tiempo? ¿A su mundo real?

El mundo real donde Eijun había sido un inexperto pitcher de primer año y en donde Seidō había perdido en la final. El mundo real donde no se había convertido en la estrella hasta su segundo año, cuando ya era demasiado tarde para formar una batería con Miyuki. El mundo real donde Miyuki había sido lastimado tanto que ya no podría volver a jugar béisbol de nuevo.

El mundo real en el cual Miyuki ya no estaba.

Un violento dolor se apoderó de su corazón y su mano apretó su pecho con fuerza.

_No quiero eso._

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **Editado 14/4/16.

* * *

**-Glosario-**

Infielder - **_Defensor de cuadro_**: Las posiciones de defensa que cubren las partes del campo de béisbol cercanas al bateador. Pueden ser Primera Base (1B), segunda base (2B), tercera base (3B) y parador en corto (SS)

Middle Infielder – _**Defensor central**_: Se refiere tanto como a la segunda base como al parador en corto, quienes son responsables por la defensa _'central'_ del _infield_.

Second baseman_ \- __**Segunda Base**_: El jugador que resguarda la segunda base. En el sistema de numeración usado para el registro de los jugadores defensivos (y así, en los equipos de las escuelas secundarias de Japón), el _segunda base_ recibe el número 4.

Shortstop - _**Parador en corto**__/Campocorto__:_ La posición de _fildeo_ entre la segunda y tercera base. Considerada como la posición defensiva más dinámica debido a que la mayoría de los bateadores son diestros y al golpear suavemente la pelota, provocan que ésta vaya hacia la posición del campo corto más que hacia cualquier otra posición. En el sistema de numeración (y así, en los equipos de las escuelas secundarias de Japón), el parador en corto recibe el número 6.

**-Notas de Interés-**

*Tanto Haruichi como su hermano, Ryōsuke (#4), son segunda base. Un buen segunda base típicamente debe ser rápido y ágil, y con un muy buen alcance.

Kuramochi (#6) es un parador en corto. Un buen parador en corto se caracteriza por ser extremadamente ágil y poseer un fuerte brazo para los lanzamientos.

Ryōsuke y Kuramochi – con su perfecta conexión de juego en la defensa central – son considerados uno de los mejores _defensores centrales_ en la región de Kantō (que incluye al oeste de Tokyo, su división para Kōshien)

En la real MLB, algunos famosos _defensores centrales_ son Derek Jeter (parador en corto_,_ New York Yankees) y Dustin Pedrois (_segunda base,_ Boston Red Sox).


	3. Impulso

FF Original: **The Trajectory of Laughter – PK Samurai**

* * *

**Capítulo Tres**

* * *

Mientras observaba los lanzamientos de los muchachos de primer año hacia las redes, Rei no sabía qué pensar.

Aquel día en el campo de béisbol, había divisado en el montículo algo que jamás hubiera esperado encontrar en ese lugar, en medio de la nada – y eso había sido: el indomable espíritu de un verdadero pitcher estrella.

Capitán y pitcher de un desconocido e improvisado equipo, la mayoría de sus lanzamientos a lo largo del juego habían sido mediocres. Pero en aquel lanzamiento final, cuando había sido acorralado con bases llenas y cuenta llena – su verdadera habilidad había sido revelada. Y entonces lo había visto – había visto al _monstruo_ en el cual podría convertirse. Ninguno de sus compañeros tenían siquiera una pizca de su talento, y resultaba evidente que el muchacho había estado conteniéndose para que fueran capaces de atrapar sus lanzamientos. Aunque por supuesto, al no haber tenido ningún tipo de entrenamiento real, era igual de inexperto que ellos; y tendría que trabajar mucho antes de siquiera poder empezar a serle útil al equipo. Pero lo más importante: el talento y el espíritu necesario habían estado ahí, en él.

Sin embargo…

Acomodando sus gafas con un aire de frustración, Rei cruzó sus brazos sobre su considerable pecho.

_¿A dónde se fue todo eso?_

Por la forma en la que estaba lanzando, si no fuera porque sabía que era imposible, hubiera creído que Sawamura había estado pasando hambre durante toda la semana. Se veía retraído, su rostro estaba pálido, y sus lanzamientos iban hacia cualquier lado. Su velocidad era prácticamente la misma, pero su control era inexistente y sus energías habían sido completamente drenadas.

No era totalmente inusual para un jugador prometedor el venir a Seidō, y perder toda la confianza en sí mismo luego de ser opacado por los demás jugadores. Pero esos, por lo general, eran mentalmente débiles y habían estado acostumbrados a ganar durante toda su vida; y después de mostrar bajo rendimiento durante algunos meses, gran parte se rendía y terminaba abandonando Seidō – pero estaban aquellos otros quienes se recuperaban y luego progresaban a ritmos alarmantes. Rei había creído que incluso cuando Sawamura no poseyera la fuerza mental para hacer frente a tales niveles de estrés, él terminaría siendo una de aquellas excepciones, pero…

_¿Supongo que es más sensible de lo que creí?_

Rei acomodó nuevamente sus gafas y suspiró. Mientras el entrenador Kataoka había estado inspeccionando a los pitcher durante las pruebas de habilidad, apenas si había mirado hacia Sawamura antes de continuar su camino. En realidad, apenas había echado un vistazo a los nuevos pitcher antes de continuar hacia las otras posiciones – parecía que este año, al igual que el año pasado, ninguno de ellos había llamado su atención. El único pitcher al cual había mirado por segunda vez era un muchacho alto y de apariencia introvertida llamado Furuya.

Rei lo había visto lanzar antes – y era cierto que sus lanzamientos eran increíblemente, no, sorprendentemente rápidos. De hecho, lo más probable era que la velocidad de sus lanzamientos estuviera entre los 5 mejores de todas las escuelas preparatorias de Japón.

Dándole una última mirada a los ejercicios de los de primero, Rei giró y caminó de regreso a su oficina.

_¿Qué estás haciendo Sawamura? ¡Seidō no va a esperar por ti!_

* * *

Había oscurecido bastante cuando Yōichi finalmente retornó a su dormitorio, el cual ahora compartía con otras dos personas.

_No hay tiempo para juegos hoy, pero probablemente pueda hacer un espacio para ver el episodio de Black Lagoon…_

Echando un vistazo a través de la ventana se percató de la oscuridad del interior, así que busco la llave en su bolso. Silbando despreocupadamente, la insertó en el pomo de la puerta y giró – se detuvo al no escuchar el _click_ del seguro de la puerta siendo retirado. Giró la perilla – y la puerta se abrió.

Al instante, un músculo se contrajo en la frente de Yōichi.

_¿Quién demonios había olvidado ponerle el seguro a la puerta?_

Pateando la puerta abierta, irrumpió en el interior. Encendiendo las luces, arrojó su mochila en su litera. Mirando alrededor en busca del control remoto, lo divisó cerca de Sawamura, y con un pie, se estiró perezosamente para –

"**¡Qué demonios!" **Yōichi soltó un grito, su corazón latiendo en sus oídos mientras se ponía de pie torpemente. Sentado en completo silencio contra la pared, Sawamura se volvió hacia él con una mirada sin vida en su rostro, pero no respondió. **"¡Enciende las luces si estás aquí, maldita sea!"**

Sawamura soltó un patético y leve suspiro, y bajó la cabeza. Yōichi lo miró, y luego suspirando, se dejó caer en el suelo nuevamente.

"¿Qué demonios te sucede? ¿Estás deprimido porque lo arruinaste en la evaluación de hoy o algo así?"

"No es eso," gruñó el de primer año. "Sólo déjame solo."

Inmediatamente, Yōichi se abalanzó hacia Sawamura y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cuello. Cayendo hacia atrás, jaló al menor con su impulso, y terminó con una apretada llave de brazo.

"¡¿Así es como le hablas a tus superiores?!"

"¡Agh – no de nuevo!" aulló Sawamura entre sus piernas, dando manotazos al suelo.

_¿De nuevo? ¿Le he hecho esto antes?_

Pero al parecer algo de energía había regresado al muchacho, y luego de algunos segundos, Yōichi lo soltó.

"Sabes…" Yōichi suspiró. Parecía como si fuera a tener que dar ese _tipo de charla_. "No es que no entienda por qué estás deprimido. Muchísimas personas se desaniman cada año luego de las evaluaciones de habilidad. Pero no es como si no fueras a tener más oportunidades. Aún tienes como tres – no, dos años más. Últimamente Masuko ha estado volviendo tarde, ¿no? Eso es porque él ya está en tercer año. Luego de esto… No hay más oportunidades para él. Así que en estos momentos, probablemente esté bateando en algún lugar allá afuera, tratando de obtener la mayor cantidad de práctica como le sea posible."

Sawamura no respondió, pero algo pareció titilar en sus ojos.

"Hay mucha competencia para el tercer bateador, y ayer cometió _un_ solo error. Pero debido a eso fue removido de la alineación principal. Todos vienen aquí pensando en querer convertirse en la estrella… o en el limpiador… o solamente en ser titular y poder jugar en los partidos. Pero la verdad es que sólo hay 9 puestos y cerca de 100 jugadores luchando por ello. Los más fuertes lo consiguen, y el resto sólo puede esperar hasta su siguiente oportunidad.

Así que no eres el único que se siente presionado. Si te rindes ahora, sólo serás dejado de lado."

"¡Lo sé!" Sawamura se puso de pie, sorprendiendo a Yōichi. Tenía una salvaje y angustiada mirada en su rostro. "No quiero… No quiero ser dejado de lado. ¿Pero qué pasa si no tengo control sobre eso? ¿Qué pasa si – si entro al equipo, y no sé qué sucederá en el futuro?"

"¿Haah?" Yōichi soltó un sonido de incredulidad. "¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

"No sé por qué estoy aquí," dijo el menor con impotencia, retorciendo sus manos.

"¿No sabes por qué estás aquí?" Yōichi repitió incrédulo, entrecerrando los ojos. "¿Entonces por qué demonios viniste? Todos estamos aquí para ir a Kōshien. ¿Y tú?"

Quedándose en silencio, Sawamura no se movió, manteniendo su mirada fija en el suelo. Luego, sin decir alguna otra palabra, abrió la puerta y se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Yōichi frunció el ceño.

_Este mocoso._

Tomando el control remoto, finalmente encendió la televisión, sólo para alcanzar a observar la transmisión de los créditos finales del programa que había querido ver.

_¡Maldición!_

* * *

"Como siempre… el público es realmente sorprendente los domingos." Kanemaru miró con inquietud hacia los espectadores presentes fuera del campo. "Muchas personas están aquí para observar las prácticas… ex-alumnos y reporteros también."

"¡Rayos, me estoy poniendo nervioso! ¡No pude dormir en toda la noche!"

"No puedo creer que vayamos a jugar contra los de curso superior… no ha pasado siquiera un mes desde que nos unimos al equipo," gimió Kanemaru.

"¿Están listos?" Mientras el entrenador Kataoka se acercaba, todos los de primer año se pusieron de pie.

"¡Sí, señor!"

"Voy a darle a cada uno de los de primer año la oportunidad de jugar… así que quiero que estén listos en cualquier momento."

"**¡Sí, señor!"**

Cuando el entrenador se retiró hacia las bancas de los mayores, los de primer año se enfrascaron en una emocionada charla.

Mientras tanto, sentado solo en un banco, Eijun bajó la cabeza con tristeza.

_¿Qué debería hacer?_

Eijun sabía que estaba siendo estúpido, actuando como un cachorro perdido durante la mayor parte del mes anterior. Su sombría actitud no le había permitido ganarse la simpatía de sus compañeros de equipo o de dormitorio.

Pero por alguna razón, Eijun no podía evitar el miedo intenso que había conseguido acumularse dentro de su corazón – el miedo de que esta realidad de ensueño llegara a su fin de improviso, y que tuviera que retornar al futuro. No estaba seguro por qué, pero mientras no supiera exactamente qué era aquello que lo había conducido hacia el pasado, tendría la extraña sensación de que no sería permanente. E incluso dejando eso de lado, no podía permitirse pensar que si sencillamente seguía el curso de la situación, todo terminaría saliendo bien. No, no se atrevería a pensar eso, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo cuando ya le habían arrebatado a Miyuki una vez?

Como resultado, se encontraba en alerta permanente, preparado para algún evento repentino; sin poder tener una sola noche de sueño completo, y despertándose por intervalos de tiempo. Así que, debido a la falta de sueño y sumándole su lista de conflictos mentales, Eijun sabía que sus lanzamientos habían sido mucho peor que mediocres.

Sin embargo, gran parte de ellos habían sido a propósito. Temiendo atraer la atención hacia él como pitcher, Eijun había estado lanzando sin control alguno. Lastimaba su orgullo como estrella de Seidō el degradarse a sí mismo de esa forma, pero si destacaba y era promovido al primer equipo, sabía que no habría vuelta atrás. Tendría que apuntar en serio hacia Kōshien – y si Seidō vencía a Inashiro en la final esta vez, ¿quién sabía qué podría suceder?

Eijun culpó a todos los aterradores artículos de viajes en el tiempo que había leído en la computadora de la escuela luego de su charla con Harucchi. Todos habían advertido sobre temas como _paradojas temporales_ y _mundos paralelos_ y_ causalidades_ y un sinnúmero de otras cosas que no entendió. No estaba seguro acerca de los detalles pero sí había podido captar que las cosas podrían ir terriblemente mal si se equivocaba.

Le agradaba pensar que había madurado un poco desde su primer año en Seidō, y que podría haber sido el poco desarrollado cerebro de ese cuerpo joven y las hormonas descontroladas u otras cosas, pero el sólo pensar en eso le causaba dolor de cabeza.

Con un gruñido de frustración, Eijun jaló sus cabellos. El resultado era, para hacerlo más simple –

_No estoy hecho para esta estupidez de la ciencia ficción. Sólo quiero a Miyuki vivo. Así que, ¿por qué fui enviado al pasado?_

"¿Qué te trae tan deprimido?" Una voz se escuchó detrás de él. "Si lo que he escuchado acerca de ti es cierto, ese es tu estado de ánimo habitual." Eijun se dio la vuelta y dio un respingo al ver al objeto de sus pensamientos sonriéndole. Con su distintiva gorra de béisbol girada hacia un lado, Miyuki vestía su uniforme, y su equipo colgaba casualmente a lo largo de su espalda.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" balbuceó Eijun. "¿No deberías estar con los del primer equipo?"

Aunque el juego de hoy era entre los de primer año y los de curso superior, ellos sólo se enfrentarían al segundo equipo.

"¡Haha! Tenemos el día libre. Además, si ganamos el juego que viene, el Torneo de Kantō será el siguiente."

"Oh…" Eijun apretó sus manos.

_Quiero lanzar._

¿Pero podía hacerlo?

"Y, ¿Cuándo vas a lanzar?" preguntó Miyuki.

"No sé… cuando esté listo, supongo," respondió sin mucho entusiasmo.

"¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Acaso podrías sonar menos emocionado?" Miyuki sacudió su cabeza. "Será mejor que recapacites si es quieres ser usado en algún juego"

Eijun frunció el ceño.

_¡No quiero ser sermoneado cuando estoy haciendo esto por ti!_

Pero, por supuesto, no podía decir eso. Con un gruñido de despedida, arrastró sus pies para unirse al grupo de primer año.

Y así, el juego interescuadras empezó.

Los de primer año empezaron en la ofensiva, y como era de esperarse, Tanba eliminó a los tres primeros bateadores casi al instante. Al eliminar al tercer bateador, el usualmente tranquilo pitcher, dejó salir un rugido.

"**¡Sí!"**

Los de primer año se estremecieron, y mientras ambos equipos cambiaban posiciones, se reunieron en el centro del diamante de béisbol.

Eijun aún continuaba en las bancas en ese momento, por lo que no podía escucharlos, pero juzgando por la forma en la que sus miradas inseguras se dirigían hacia el dugout de los mayores, podía darse una idea de lo que estaban hablando.

Recordó que también había sido sorprendido por ello en su primer año. No había podido entender en ese entonces la fuerte presión que sentían los mayores – la presión de destacar frente al entrenador y poder entrar al primer equipo, para así poder jugar en los partidos. La presión que incrementaba cada año, y si tenían que asustar a un puñado de novatos para mostrar su talento – bueno, que así fuera.

"¿Qué pasa con ustedes…?"

Eijun alzó la vista hacia Kanemaru y otros de primer año que fruncían el ceño hacia él.

"¿Qué?" preguntó. No se había esforzado demasiado para entablar amistad con ellos, pero a diferencia de su _yo_ del pasado, no pensaba que hubiera hecho algo para avergonzarlos.

"¿No deberías estar en el bullpen calentando o algo así? Pero sólo estas tonteando aquí, y el otro tipo incluso está durmiendo"

Eijun miró a su lado y se encontró con Furuya roncando tranquilamente en el banquillo.

"No tiene sentido…" El muchacho de primer año que se encontraba al lado de Kanemaru se veía abatido. "Tojo está en el montículo en estos momentos, pero sólo mírenlo. Su equipo logró quedar entre los 4 primeros en las nacionales, aun así está siendo bateado en cada lanzamiento… se está derrumbando. Estos dos no tendrán una oportunidad."

"Cierto… no tenemos oportunidad… sólo hemos estado aquí por un mes…"

"Estas entradas nunca terminarán…"

Pero, al final, después de ser anotados 12 veces en la primera entrada, los pitcher de primer año se las arreglaron para ponchar al tercer bateador. Nerviosos, los defensores de primer año prácticamente huyeron hacia las bancas a cambiar de equipo.

Desafortunadamente, la sensación de alivio no les duró mucho cuando Tanba consiguió ponchar nuevamente a otros tres bateadores.

"¡Strike, bateador fuera! ¡Tres out, cambien posiciones!"

"Esto es una locura," gimió uno de primer año.

"Así que esto es el béisbol de preparatoria..."

Sin embargo, el entrenador Kataoka parecía haber percibido lo rápido que estaba bajando la moral de los de primero.

"¡Cambiaremos al pitcher y a los jardineros!"

Viéndose absolutamente derrotado, y con sudor brillando en su sien, Tojo regresó al dugout. Sin siquiera tener la energía para desearles suerte, colapsó en el asiento. El nuevo pitcher y jardineros caminaron hacia sus posiciones, mostrando un ligero temblor en sus movimientos.

Y ellos también no tardaron en desmoronarse, y fueron destruidos.

Eijun hizo una mueca cuando los mayores anotaron su vigésimo primera carrera.

_Entiendo por qué el entrenador lo hace, pero aun así, esto es un completo abuso…_

"**¡Cambio de pitcher! ¡Furuya Satoru, sube al montículo!"**

Ante el sonido de su nombre, como un vampiro saliendo de su ataúd, Furuya se levantó. Con su guante en mano, caminó con serenidad hacia el montículo.

Sin poder evitarlo, Eijun sintió sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa. De lo que recordaba, el Furuya-de-primer-año tenía un terrible control y cero fuerza mental – pero lo que siempre había importado era su velocidad. Eijun había obtenido la posición de estrella en su tercer año, pero había tenido que luchar duro por ello.

_El Furuya de ahora es nada comparado con lo que finalmente se convertirá… pero aun así debería poder darles un susto a esos tipos._

Pisando fuerte sobre el montículo, Furuya envió la pelota destellando hacia el bateador, quien solo pudo observar con horror cuando esta pasó de largo.

Con un espantoso y aplastante sonido, se precipitó hacia un lado del guante del cátcher antes de que se alzara con brusquedad, golpeando al muchacho en la mitad inferior de su máscara protectora. Quien dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa y cayó hacia atrás.

Aturdidos, todos observaban sin moverse, hasta que de repente –

"¿Cómo está tu mano?" El entrenador se arrodilló ante el cátcher de primer año para sostener su brazo.

"Creo – Creo que – _¡ow!_" El muchacho soltó un siseo de dolor cuando el entrenador sujetó su muñeca.

"Puede ser un esguince," dijo el entrenador, estudiándolo con su mirada experta. "Enfríalo y anda a la enfermería inmediatamente después."

"S-sí, señor." El muchacho se puso de pie temblorosamente.

"¡Tú!" El entrenador señaló a Kanemaru, quien se estremeció. "Ayúdalo."

"¡Sí señor!"

Luego, el entrenador dirigió su mirada hacia Furuya, que se veía algo perdido.

"Estás aprobado, Furuya," dijo. "Practicarás con el primer equipo a partir de mañana."

Eijun cerró sus ojos. Recordaba que esto también había sucedido en el pasado. Aunque había sido algo diferente a lo reciente. El entrenador había sido golpeado en el rostro en ese entonces, pero supuso que la fuerza del viento había sido distinta en esta ocasión.

"Quería lanzar un poco más… pero como sea." Escuchó decir a Furuya. "De esta manera llegaré a hacer equipo con Miyuki-senpai."

Los ojos de Eijun se abrieron de golpe.

"¡Espere un momento, por favor, señor–!" Entendiendo repentinamente lo que ello significaba, los de tercer año empezaron a protestar. "¡Sólo ha hecho un lanzamiento! Si tan sólo fueran tres… o incluso dos, podríamos descubrir su estilo."

"Quiero dejarlo continuar…" El entrenador acomodó su gorra. "Pero ninguno de los cátcher de primero que he visto el día de hoy pueden atrapar sus lanzamientos."

Un silencio sepulcral se extendió a lo largo de la banca de los de primero.

"**¡Cambio de pitcher y cátcher!"**

Mientras el siguiente pitcher y cátcher se apresuraban a ir a sus posiciones, Eijun mantenía la vista fija en sus manos. Tan fuertemente cerradas que adquirieron una tonalidad blanca y empezaron a temblar.

"_De esta manera llegaré a hacer equipo con Miyuki-senpai."_

* * *

Aunque Furuya sólo había lanzado una vez, su pelota había logrado interrumpir el avance de los de tercer año. En las siguientes tercera y cuarta entrada, el número de puntos que anotaron descendió drásticamente.

_Han perdido su impulso._

Kazuya sonrió, recordando lo que el de primero le había dicho el día anterior.

"_No pienso dejar que nadie batee mis lanzamientos… si lo logro, ¿serías mi cátcher?"_

"¡Haha!" rio para sí mismo. "Y eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió."

Cuando la ofensiva y defensiva intercambiaron posiciones nuevamente, Kazuya notó que el entrenador había dejado de prestar mucha atención al juego.

_¡Haha! Si ha perdido el interés en el juego, apuesto que está pensando que ha conseguido un buen resultado hoy._

Con la forma en la que Tanba estaba lanzando, y con Furuya uniéndose al primer equipo, Kazuya podría afirmar que el entrenador había decidido a quienes usar para el torneo de Kantō. Eso probablemente significaba que pronto detendría el partido, especialmente desde que los de primer año no tenían prácticamente alguna oportunidad de ganar siquiera un sólo punto.

_Y el entrenador debe saber que en estos momentos todos se encuentran en su punto de quiebre… un poco más, y serán aplastados de forma irreversible._

Luciendo como la trinchera de una zona de guerra, los de primer año se veían totalmente demacrados.

Un zumbido resonó cuando Furuya se levantó y abandonó las bancas. Parecía como si estuviera renunciando al juego y retirándose temprano.

"¿Estás seguro de eso, novato monstruoso? Kazuya preguntó burlonamente, cuando Furuya pasó por su lado. "No vas a ver hasta el final…"

"… Ya se acabó." Furuya se encogió de hombros. "Un solo hombre no puede llevar al equipo a la victoria. El béisbol no es tan simple…"

"**¡Ambos equipos, fórmense!"**

Kazuya giró para observar al entrenador levantar una mano, señalando el fin del partido.

"¿Lo ves?" Los labios de Furuya se curvaron. "El partido acabó." Y se retiró.

_Bueno, eso fue un decepcionante final…_

Kazuya se puso de pie y se estiró.

_Al final, supongo que el único de primer año que resultó interesante este año es Furu –_

"General… **¡entrenador!"** Una voz rugió. **"¡No he lanzado aún!"**

Kazuya parpadeó con sorpresa – era Sawamura. Se veía sonrojado, parado frente al hombre mayor, quien le dirigía una gélida mirada.

_Bueno, bueno… ¿Pero qué es esto?_

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó el entrenador.

"¡Mi nombre es Sawamura Eijun!" gritó sin dar marcha atrás, para la sorpresa de Kazuya. "¡Soy de la prefectura de Nagano y mi cumpleaños es el 15 de Mayo! ¡Mi tipo de sangre es O! **¡Y seré la estrella de Seidō!**"

_... demasiada información, pero ese es el espíritu._

"El partido ha terminado, Sawamura…" Se quejó uno de primer año.

"Cierto, sólo déjalo pasar…"

"¡Sé que no soy el único que todavía no ha jugado!" Sawamura se dio la vuelta. "¿Lo han olvidado? ¡Este es un partido para probarnos a nosotros mismos! ¡Es _su_ oportunidad de mostrarles a todos! ¿No quieren jugar con el equipo? ¿No quieren jugar _más_ béisbol? ¿Si aún no han salido a jugar, pueden mantener su cabeza en alto y decir con honestidad que lo dieron todo? ¡**¿Realmente van a rendirse ahora?!**"

"Cállate…" Otro de primer año, frunció el ceño. "¿No eres tú el que lo ha intentado menos que todos nosotros?"

"¡Sí… a diferencia de ti, no estamos aquí sólo porque nos da la gana!"

"Ni siquiera tenemos otro cátcher más."

El entrenador Kataoka, que había estado escuchando impasible la conversación de los de primer año, miró alrededor.

"¿Es eso cierto? ¿Dónde están los otros cátcher?"

"Están todos enfriándose en las bancas, entrenador…"

El rostro de Sawamura se llenó de desilusión. Su boca se abrió, como si fuera a decir algo – y luego se cerró. Toda su energía parecía haberlo abandonado en un solo instante, y luciendo completamente derrotado, se dio la vuelta.

_Vamos… si te ves de esa forma, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, ¿verdad?_

"Entrenador, atraparé sus lanzamientos." Exclamó Kazuya. "Aún tengo mi equipo conmigo de todos modos."

Ante el sonido de su voz, Sawamura giró. Encontrándose con su mirada, los ojos del menor se abrieron por la sorpresa.

"Esto es un partido entre los de primer año y los jugadores de reserva_,_ Miyuki," dijo uno de tercero.

"No batearé, sólo estaré atrapando," dijo Kazuya, con una inocente sonrisa. "Vamos, ¿Qué podría hacer un pequeño cátcher como yo contra todos ustedes, muchachones?"

Los de segundo y tercer año le lanzaron una mirada asesina.

Pero al parecer las palabras de Sawamura habían provocado algún recuerdo dentro del entrenador.

"¿Y el resto de los de primer año?" Dirigió su siniestra mirada hacia las bancas. "¿Quieren continuar con el partido?"

Todos ellos, en silencio, se miraron con inquietud. Y luego –

"No estoy dispuesto a darme por vencido así de fácil." Exclamó uno de cabellera rubia. "¡Y no voy a perder ante este idiota!"

"Yo también… ¡No quiero que esto termine así!"

"¡Déjenos continuar, por favor! ¡Entrenador!"

"… ¿Por qué no mostraron ese espíritu en el campo desde el principio?" Dijo el entrenador, aturdiendo a los de primer año y dejándolos en silencio. "En el béisbol de preparatoria, ¡no hay segundas oportunidades!" Giró y miró ferozmente a Kazuya, quien empezó a sudar. "Ponte tu equipo. Serás el cátcher." Y luego se dirigió a Sawamura, quién tragó saliva ruidosamente. "En esta última entrada, serás el pitcher…** así que apresúrate y sube al montículo."**

* * *

Una vez que terminó de colocarse su equipo, Kazuya trotó hacia el montículo donde Sawamura se encontraba lanzando la bolsa de resina en su mano.

"Así que, ¿qué puedes lanzar?" Preguntó Kazuya, ocultando su boca con su guante. Sólo estaba preguntando para asegurarse, ya que recordó que la última vez que habían formado una batería, Sawamura había afirmado sólo tener _rápidas_ en su repertorio. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el muchacho pareció pensarlo antes de responder.

"_Four-seam_ y _Changeups_…_"_ Se veía preocupado, mientras evadía la mirada de Kazuya.

_¿Qué pasó con todo ese espíritu de hace un momento?_

Pero supuso que el de primer año se había emocionado en el momento. Y ahora – con la atención de todos centrada en él, y la presión de tener que cambiar el ritmo del partido, ¿Qué tipos de lanzamiento podría realizar?

"Eso es bueno. ¿Has aprendido a lanzar alguna_ quebrada_?" Preguntó.

"…_cutters."_

"Hiciste una pausa. ¿No le tienes confianza?"

"No es eso," dijo Sawamura, luciendo como si estuviera librando una lucha interna.

Kazuya alzó una ceja.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

"Ya verás." El zurdo frunció los labios, claramente terminando con la explicación. Kazuya se encogió de hombros y regresó a su posición. Bajando su máscara, se arrodilló. Echando un vistazo al bateador, reconoció en él a un diestro de segundo año que tendía a jugar agresivamente.

Kazuya ubicó su guante en la esquina exterior del plato.

_Bueno, veamos qué es lo que tiene._

Cuando Sawamura se preparaba para lanzar, Kazuya notó con interés que había refinado su desordenada técnica desde la última vez que lo había visto lanzar.

_Sin embargo…_

Su guante trató de atrapar la pelota que voló alto y lejos del plato.

"¡BOLA!"

Kazuya lanzó de regreso la pelota hacia Sawamura, quien la atrapó con una expresión vacía en su rostro.

_Bueno, eso no está bien._

No importaba cuán agresivo fuera el bateador, ese lanzamiento había sido demasiado obvio. Nadie abanicaría ante eso. Sawamura todavía necesitaba trabajar en su control.

"¡BOLA!"

Kazuya reprimió un suspiro. Esto no lograría nada. Sawamura estaba lanzando muy alto. Su postura era demasiado rígida. ¿Tal vez la presión de estar jugando en un partido real lo estaba afectando más de lo que esperaba?

Levantó la mirada hacia el bateador, quien empezaba a relajarse. Sus labios se habían curvado en una sonrisa, y con la cuenta yendo 2-0 a su favor, era claro que no abanicaría hasta que consiguiera un _strike._

Poniéndose de pie, Kazuya pidió tiempo antes de trotar hacia el montículo.

"¡Está bien… relájate!" le dijo, golpeando el pecho del muchacho con su guante. "Estás demasiado tenso, y eso está alterando tu objetivo. No pienses demasiado en eso y sólo lanza hacia mi guante. Recuerda, somos compañeros ahora."

"Compañeros…" Repitió Sawamura.

"Sí, así es."

Algo brillo en los ojos del pitcher por un instante – pero luego se esfumó. Sus hombros se hundieron.

"No puedo."

Los ojos de Kazuya se estrecharon.

"¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes?"

"No entiendes."

Kazuya podría haber sacudido los hombros del menor con frustración. Pero se dio cuenta que algo debía haberle sucedido para afectarlo de tal forma, pero la cuestión era que durante todo el mes pasado, el muchacho se había mantenido deambulando con desgano e indiferencia.

_No necesitamos a alguien que no quiere estar aquí._

"No, no entiendo." Espetó Kazuya. "¿Pero quién era el mocoso que quería convertirse en la estrella? ¿Para qué más viniste aquí?" Sawamura se congeló, y Kazuya supo que había acertado. "Estás pensándolo demasiado, Sawamura. Deja de tratar de usar tu cabeza y sólo mira a mi guante."

Por un segundo, el muchacho no reaccionó, y estaba por rendirse y marcharse cuando Sawamura asintió con la cabeza. Kazuya frotó su nuca y se encogió de hombros.

_Bueno, supongo que es todo lo que puedo hacer por él._

Retornó a su posición una vez más y se arrodilló.

Kazuya confiaba en el juicio de la asistente del entrenador – Rei. Sus reclutados, a pesar de verse aparentemente inexpertos, siempre habían sido los indicados – un buen ejemplo era su compañero de equipo. Kuramochi, quien ahora era el mejor corredor de Seidō. No dudaba de lo que ella vio en Sawamura; y en realidad, él también había visto por sí mismo un poco del potencial latente del muchacho aquel día con Azuma.

Sin embargo, no importaba cuán genial fuera su talento o potencial, las más grandes barreras de todos eran finalmente, uno mismo. Si Sawamura no podía superar esto, a pesar de sus fuertes proclamaciones de convertirse en la estrella de Seidō, nunca podría siquiera pertenecer a la reserva del segundo equipo, ni mucho menos conseguir el codiciado número 1.

Kazuya suspiró. Bajando su máscara, echó un vistazo hacia el bateador para ver cómo le iba – y parpadeó. El bateador repentinamente se había puesto tenso, y sujetaba su bate fuertemente entre sus manos. Una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su brazo.

_¿Qué sucede con él…?_

Automáticamente, la mirada de Kazuya se desvió hacia el montículo – y de inmediato encontró su respuesta. Sus ojos se ensancharon contra su voluntad, y no pudo apartar la mirada.

El pitcher parado sobre el montículo – ¿quién era él? ¿No era Sawamura… o sí?

Pero lo era.

… ¿cierto?

De no haber sido imposible, hubiera pensado que el pitcher parado frente a él era una persona completamente distinta a la de dos minutos atrás. Pero no – seguía siendo Sawamura.

Sin embargo… sus ojos se veían completamente distintos. En su nueva apariencia, una mirada feroz se había apoderado de su rostro, completamente concentrado e implacable, como un león que se abalanza sobre su desconocida presa.

Kazuya nunca antes había experimentado ese tipo de intensidad proviniendo de un pitcher. Lo más cercano a lo que lo podía relacionar, era la fuerza pura que Tetsu mostraba luego de conseguir un _home-run_. Era lo que caracterizaba a los más temibles jugadores. Era la intensidad de un pitcher que poseía la máxima confianza en su habilidad para ponchar a un bateador – y la experiencia para demostrarlo. Era desafortunado, pero incluso su actual estrella Tanba nunca había mostrado tal intensidad en el montículo, y mucho menos Kawakami.

Pero eso era imposible. No había forma de que un pitcher de primero pudiera poseer ese tipo de aura, en especial no un novato como Sawamura que acababa de llegar de un rincón del mundo para jugar en las grandes ligas por primera vez en su vida.

Como si estuviera en cámara lenta, Sawamura se preparó para lanzar. Sus brazos se movieron hacia atrás. Miyuki entrecerró sus ojos; esta forma era un poco distinta de la que había visto hasta ahora. Se concentró en determinar qué tipo de lanzamiento vendría – pero incluso cuando la pelota voló hacia adelante, el brazo de Sawamura nunca quedó totalmente a la vista, en vez de eso, se movió como un látigo en el aire.

Pero, antes de siquiera poder darse una idea de lo que significaba, la pelota se había estrellado contra su guante, con un chasquido similar al de un disparo que resonó en todo el campo. Prácticamente podía ver humo saliendo de su guante en una clara muestra de la fuerza que había utilizado en ese lanzamiento.

"… **¡Strike!"**

Por un momento, el silencio reinó entre los aturdidos espectadores. Y luego, en un estallido, los susurros llenaron el lugar.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Fue bastante rápida, ¿cierto?"

"Aunque no tan rápida como la del primer muchacho…"

"¿Cuál era su nombre?"

_Oye, oye… ¿qué fue eso? Eso por lo menos iba a 140 km/h…_

Lanzó la pelota de regreso hacia Sawamura, quien la atrapó y giró calmadamente para acomodar su gorra.

Así que además de su irregular forma de lanzar, también tenía velocidad y potencia. ¿Y cómo iba su control y variedad?

Kazuya ubicó su guante en la esquina interna del plato, y cuando el rostro de Sawamura se tensó, supo que el menor de alguna manera sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo. Asintió, y con la misma ardiente intensidad, y antes de que se diera cuenta, una _cutter_ se abrió camino hacia el plato y se estrelló contra su guante. El bateador se mantuvo inmóvil en la caja de bateo, la ansiedad lo había dominado, y gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro al igual que una vela derritiéndose ante el calor.

"**¡Strike!"**

Kazuya lanzó la pelota de regresó hacia Sawamura, quien la atrapó y acomodó su gorra una vez más. Sintiendo como una sonrisa involuntaria se formaba en sus labios, ubicó su guante exactamente en el centro del plato. Ese tercer lanzamiento sellaría el partido. Si es que podía hacerlo nuevamente…

Un pie se estrelló contra en montículo, y antes de que el brazo de Sawamura se hiciera completamente visible, otra pelota había salido disparada hacia el bateador. Desesperado, empezó a abanicar – pero antes de que pudiera completar el movimiento de su bate, la pelota ya se encontraba humeando ardientemente en el guante de Kazuya.

"**¡Tercer Strike! ¡Bateador fuera!"**

"Buen lanzamiento," exclamó hacia Sawamura, quien le devolvió la mirada con una vacía expresión en su rostro – pero en ese instante, una lágrima rodó por la mejilla del menor, sorprendiéndolo. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, alzó su brazo y restregó fuertemente la manga de su camiseta contra su rostro.

Después bajó su brazo y por lo que pareció ser la primera vez en muchos años, el rostro de Sawamura se iluminó con una gran sonrisa.

Kazuya sacudió su cabeza; debió de haber confundido una gota de sudor con lágrimas. Qué inusual en él.

_Pero así está mucho mejor._

Después de ver a Sawamura lanzar contra Azuma algunos meses atrás, creyó haber podido predecir el crecimiento del muchacho. Sawamura vendría a Seidō, fallaría miserablemente y se daría cuenta de sus limitaciones, luego trabajaría duro para superarlas. Con una cantidad adecuada de cuidadoso entrenamiento y formación, y asumiendo que su talento era el que se esperaba, podría alcanzar el nivel de una estrella para su tercer, o incluso segundo año. Un verdadero diamante en bruto – pero uno que no estaría listo a tiempo para formar una batería con Miyuki.

O por lo menos, eso había sido lo que creyó que sucedería. Pero luego de la actuación de hace un momento… bueno. Eso lo cambiaba todo.

Kazuya sintió sus labios ensancharse para formar una de sus distintivas sonrisas.

_Puede que tengamos un verdadero monstruo en nuestras manos._

* * *

**Notas del Autor****: **No se preocupen. Eijun será impresionante, pero no pisoteará a todos en su camino (eso volvería muy aburridos los partidos). Después de todo, incluso Narumiya tiene problemas lidiando con Seidō. También me concentré completamente en los lanzamientos, pero para los partidos futuros mostraré más de las otras cosas también (una vez que Eijun entre al primer equipo, con personajes que tienen nombres reales).

* * *

**-Glosario-**

Rosin bag – _**Bolsa de resina:**_ Bolsa de algodón rellena de polvo de resina, típicamente usada para eliminar el sudor de las manos, y de tal forma conseguir un mejor control.

*Limpiadores – Los jugadores que ocupan las posiciones número 3 – 4 – 5, en la alineación de bateo.

Lanzamientos:

-_**Four-seam**__ – Cuatro costuras__:_ Un lanzamiento rápido caracterizado por su velocidad (usualmente) un poco curva, lo que significa que no engaña a los jugadores pero sí los desafía en su tiempo de reacción. Si un bateador puede predecirlo, podrá batear fácilmente. Sin embargo, el _four-seam_ de Eijun se mueve como una_ quebrada_ debido a su inusual forma de lanzar.

_-__**Changeup**__ \- __Cambio de velocidad__**:**_Un lanzamiento rápido _con poca velocidad_. Es lanzado de la misma forma que una _rápida_ pero el tiempo de llegada hacia el plato es menor. Comúnmente usada por los pitcher para engañar y desordenar el tiempo de bateo.

_-__**Cutte**__**r** – Bola cortada__**:**_ Un lanzamiento rápido que se quiebra hacia el lado del guante del pitcher mientras llega hacia el plato; los bateadores pasan un mal rato tratando de golpearla con el punto óptimo del bate, y usualmente resulta en un suave contacto y una fácil eliminación_._

**-(canon) Datos del Pitcher Sawamura Eijun-**

Velocidad (2/5)

Control (3/5)

Resistencia (4/5)

Cutter: Lv4

Changeup Lv3

**-(TTOL) Datos del Pitcher Sawamura Eijun-**

Velocidad (5/5)

Control (5/5)

Resistencia (4/5)

Cutter Lv5

Changeup Lv4

Four-seamer: Lv5

**-Notas de Interés-**

*140 km/h es alrededor de 87 mph, lo cual ya es excepcional para los de preparatoria. Furuya puede lanzar a aproximadamente 150 km/h (~93 mph) lo cual es sorprendente (y es por eso que todos siempre se ven sorprendidos en el canon). Es especialmente sorprendente porque recién están en primer año y aún no alcanzan su máximo potencial. Un muchacho de preparatoria que puede lanzar a un rango de 120 km/h (~75 mph) sería considerado promedio. Creo que en el canon, los lanzamientos de Sawamura bordean esa velocidad.

En MLB, los lanzamientos más veloces registrados fueron a 169.1 km/h (~105.1 mph), realizado por Aroldis Chapman (Cincinnati Reds).*


	4. Ladra y muerde

FF Original: **The Trajectory of Laughter – PK Samurai**

* * *

**Capítulo Cuatro**

* * *

_End__ō__-senpai no quería nada y Zono-senpai quería un calpico… ¿no?_

Encogiendo los hombros, Haruichi presionó el botón de aquella bebida, la cual cayó con un seco golpeteo metálico. Cuando se inclinó para recogerlo, sintió unos ligeros pasos detrás de él.

"Haha… ¿haciendo los mandados para tus superiores?"

Haruichi se enderezó y volteó a ver a su hermano mayor. Este se encontraba apoyado en la pared, dando leves sorbos a un jugo, con su indescifrable sonrisa de siempre.

"Hoy la atención se centró en aquellos dos pitcher… pero, bateaste y corriste bien. Además fuiste el único que anotó al final."

Luego de que Sawamura empezó a lanzar, los de primer año se las arreglaron para anotar dos carreras contra los mayores. Haruichi robó dos bases después de lograr batear fuertemente hacia la zona exterior, consiguiendo así una de las carreras.

"Ah…" Dijo Haruichi sonrojado, sintiéndose halagado ante el cumplido. "Sólo fue suerte."

"Nunca esperé que ingresaras a la misma preparatoria que yo," continuó Ryousuke, acercándose. "Aunque siempre me hayas seguido en todo. Pero, si vas a seguir intentando copiarme, nunca podrás superarme." Aún sonriendo, continuó su camino. "No subestimes este lugar… no es tan sencillo como imaginas." Sin mirar atrás, lanzó la caja vacía de su jugo hacia el contenedor más cercano.

Haruichi permaneció inmóvil, mirando fijamente cómo su hermano se marchaba.

_Aniki…_

* * *

La oscuridad reinaba en el exterior, contrastando con las luces que iluminaban las canchas de entrenamiento interno. Sin embargo, se encontraban vacías – o deberían estarlo, sino fuera por cierto muchacho alto de primer año que lo miraba expectante.

"Uh…pedirme que atrape tus lanzamientos ahora," Kazuya suspiró, golpeando su puño contra el interior de su guante. "Ya eres parte del primer equipo, ¿no? Dentro de poco practicaremos juntos muy seguido." Hizo una pausa, y agregó con una sonrisa de lado. "O acaso… ¿te sientes nervioso debido a Sawamura?"

Furuya, con su expresión taciturna de siempre, no respondió. Sin embargo, para su regocijo, Kazuya observó como las manos del menor apretaron con más fuerza la pelota. Sin poder contenerse, lo incitó nuevamente.

"Ahora te arrepientes de no haberte quedado hasta el final, ¿no?"

"No realmente," contestó Furuya, finalmente. "No me interesa observar juegos en los que no soy el pitcher."

_Eso es lo que dice – pero puedo asegurar que lo está molestando._

Cuando Furuya iba a empezar a lanzar, repentinamente se detuvo.

"Escogí venir aquí para encontrar mi lugar… así que por favor, no me decepciones Miyuki-senpai."

Kazuya parpadeó, desconcertado.

_¿Decepcionarlo…?_

"¡Haha!" Dejó escapar una risa, mientras preparaba su guante para la recepción. Esa había sido la última reacción que hubiera esperado por parte del menor. "Eres alguien interesante, eso es seguro. ¡Me agradas!"

_Tiene el espíritu adecuado para un pitcher._

* * *

"¿Está segura de esto?" preguntó Ōta dudando, mientras sacaba las llaves del almacén de su bolsillo trasero. "Las luces están apagadas y las puertas con seguro"

"El entrenador Kataoka tiene el hábito de reflexionar sobre los asuntos relacionados al equipo en este lugar," explicó Rei, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"Si usted lo dice…" Tanteando la cerradura en la oscuridad por algunos segundos, un audible _click_ se dejó oír cuando la llave giró sobre el picaporte. "Aquí vamos."

La puerta se abrió e ingresaron – a donde, efectivamente, se encontraba sentado el entrenador Kataoka, fumando un cigarrillo en medio de la habitación.

"¡Así que aquí estaba, entrenador Kataoka!" – exclamó Ōta. Sin decir palabra alguna, Rei encendió el interruptor, y una incómoda luz iluminó la pequeña estancia.

"¿Qué piensan del juego de hoy?" preguntó el entrenador, sin más preámbulos.

Rei contuvo una sonrisa.

_Como siempre, directo al grano._

"Bueno, a pesar de que el marcador mostró una abrumadora derrota…al final hubo jugadores excepcionales, ¿no es así?" Ōta respondió con una expresión pensativa en su rostro. "Estaba el pequeño en la segunda base… el hermano menor de Kominato, ¿cierto? Él mostró una buena habilidad de bateo. Furuya Satoru, quien silenció a toda la multitud con un solo lanzamiento… y finalmente, Sawamura Eijun. Ninguno de los bateadores pudo siquiera abanicar ante sus lanzamientos, y más aún con aquella presencia que mostró en el montículo. Y el hecho de que sea zurdo sólo fue la cereza en el pastel."

"Usted fue la que reclutó a Sawamura, ¿no es así, Takashima?" La mirada penetrante del entrenador se centró en Rei, quien asintió.

"Como siempre, tiene buen ojo para encontrar talentos," Ōta la elogió. "No me había percatado de su presencia hasta el partido de hoy, por lo que me sorprendió completamente."

_A ambos, Ōta._

Aunque, en realidad, Rei había sido la más sorprendida de entre todos los que presenciaron los lanzamientos del muchacho. Lo que sea que ella hubiera estado esperando de Sawamura – o incluso, lo que hubiera deseado que hiciera – definitivamente, no había sido _eso_.

"Planeo que Sawamura debute en el Torneo de Kantō," anunció Kataoka.

"¿Qué?" Ōta lucía sorprendido. "Entiendo su deseo de usarlo, ¿pero no deberíamos confirmar que lo de hoy no fue sólo un golpe de suerte?"

"Hace un momento dijo que lo sorprendió completamente," señaló Rei.

"Sí, pero puede que él sea de los que muestran un desempeño inestable," dijo Ōta, preocupado. "Quiero decir, él definitivamente no estaba lanzando de esa forma antes, ¿no es así?"

Hubo una pausa, y Rei tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón. Sin embargo –

"No fue un golpe de suerte," afirmó Kataoka. "Pude saberlo por su tercer lanzamiento. Con su engañosa forma… él usa su mano derecha para formar un muro, concentrando la fuerza de su cuerpo mientras libera su muñeca izquierda en el último momento. Y con aquellos movimientos naturales de sus lanzamientos, si fuera emparejado con el cátcher adecuado, podría ser imparable."

Los ojos de Rei se ensancharon; el entrenador no era el tipo de persona que exageraba o decía cosas en las cuales no creyera completamente.

"La pregunta es, ¿por qué no había lanzado de esa forma hasta el día de hoy?" Kataoka miró a Rei, quien acomodó sus gafas con inquietud. "¿Era así cuando lo reclutaste?"

"No, entrenador," admitió Rei. "Observé que tenía talento y reconocí su presencia cuando lo vi jugar en su antigua escuela, pero sus habilidades eran nada comparado con lo que vimos hoy. Si no fuera imposible, podría afirmar que el Sawamura que vimos hoy era alguien completamente distinto al de aquella vez." Hizo una pausa, pensativa. "O más bien… sus lanzamientos de hoy fueron… como si hubiesen sido hechos por una versión mejorada de él mismo."

Con el ceño fruncido, Kataoka apagó su cigarrillo presionándolo contra el cenicero.

"De todos modos, planeo usar a Sawamura y Tanba como pitcher iniciales en los partidos antes del verano. Y en cuanto a Furuya…" Rei y Ōta parpadearon sorprendidos. "Lo dejaré debutar en el torneo de Kantō también. Eso le dará al partido un cierre interesante."

Sin poder contener su creciente emoción, las manos de Rei se apretaron alrededor de ella. El equipo de béisbol de Seidō en los últimos años, se había vuelto muy conocido por su defensa de hierro y su fuerte alineación de bateadores; pero al no contar con un confiable pitcher estrella para derribar la ofensiva de los oponentes, habían fallado en avanzar hacia su meta en Kōshien.

Pero ahora, si Sawamura y Furuya pudieran mantenerse a la altura de las expectativas en la alineación de lanzamientos, sumándose a Tanba, entonces...

* * *

Ya era tarde cuando Kazuya finalmente logró deshacerse del insistente muchacho de primer año.

Luego de que el cátcher atrapara con facilidad su violenta bola rápida, el exceso de confianza de Furuya desapareció y se aferró a Kazuya pidiéndole que atrapara para él. Sin embargo, el menor tuvo que contentarse sólo con 10 lanzamientos más, antes de ir a dormir.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Kazuya subió pesadamente las escaleras hacia su dormitorio en el segundo piso, en busca de un poco de merecida privacidad. Había compartido dormitorio con Azuma en su primer año en Seidō, pero ahora que el descomunal bateador se había ido, tenía el lugar para él solo.

Buscando su llave en su bolsillo, empezó a preguntarse cómo invertiría el resto de su noche.

_Tal vez vaya por una pocari sweat a la máquina expendedora… y por una revista de Kuramochi –_

Repentinamente, Kazuya detuvo su avance al divisar una figura acurrucada delante de su puerta. Tenía puesta la gorra de Seidō, y se encontraba sentada con su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, haciendo imposible el verle el rostro. A juzgar por su quietud, se había quedado dormido.

Meditando sobre qué hacer, Kazuya se rascó el cuello.

Y luego, decidiéndose, le dio un fuerte puntapié.

Al instante, el muchacho soltó un grito de dolor y sacudió su cabeza mientras se incorporaba con rapidez.

"¿Sawamura? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Por un segundo, el de primer año lucía perdido, mirando a Kazuya con una extraña y confundida expresión. Y luego, su rostro se iluminó.

"¡Miyuki!"

"Es Miyuki-_senpai_ para ti," dijo el cátcher con una sonrisa de lado. "¿Qué estás haciendo afuera de mi habitación?"

"Bueno… Quería verte," respondió Sawamura, casual. Kazuya parpadeó.

… _Soy realmente popular con los pitcher de este año, ¿no?_

Notando que el de primer año – vestido ligeramente con shorts y una camiseta – empezaba a tiritar a causa del frío nocturno, se encogió de hombros.

"Vamos adentro, entonces," dijo, sujetando su llave. Una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Sawamura. "Sólo si… me traes una bebida de la máquina expendedora."

Para su sorpresa, el menor aceptó de inmediato, y sin más demora corrió escaleras abajo.

Kazuya cruzó sus brazos, perplejo.

_Es más obediente de lo que creí._

Para cuando Sawamura regresó, Kazuya ya vestía ropa más cómoda y había cambiado sus lentes deportivos por el de todos los días. Estaba hojeando distraídamente una vieja noticia en una revista de deportes, cuando el de primero irrumpió en la habitación con bebidas y snacks entre sus brazos.

"¿Qué hizo que tardaras tanto?" preguntó Kazuya, agarrando una lata. Para su sorpresa, vio que Sawamura había comprado su bebida favorita.

"Fui atrapado por Kuramochi-senpai," se quejó Sawamura, lanzando el resto de los artículos en la cama libre. "Me dio una verdadera paliza."

"Déjame adivinar – ¿por atreverte a ponchar a tres mayores seguidos sin ninguna advertencia?" Abriendo la lata, Kazuya empezó a tomar la bebida.

"Nah… encontró mi celular y ahora piensa que tengo una novia en mi ciudad o algo así…"

Sorprendido, Kazuya se ahogó con el líquido por algunos segundos y empezó a toser.

"¿Estás bien?" Sawamura sonaba preocupado. Avergonzado, se limpió la boca.

"Haha… no has escuchado esto de mí, pero en realidad, Kuramochi es bastante tímido con las chicas de nuestra edad," dijo, aclarando su garganta. "Ni siquiera puede hablar con las mánagers."

Una expresión de incrédulo regocijo se formó en el rostro de Sawamura.

"¡Así que por eso siempre me molesta con lo de Wakana!"

_¿Ella es la novia?_

"En todo caso…" Kazuya colocó la lata vacía en el piso. "¿Qué sucedió hoy?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Al estar Sawamura intentando abrir una bolsa de papas fritas con su boca, su pregunta sonó más bien como un "_¿Ageteredieres?_"

"Eras una persona completamente distinta hoy en el montículo," Kazuya lo provocó, apuntando hacia él con una alegre sonrisa. "¿Acaso mis palabras te motivaron o algo así?"

"Oh… sí, lo hicieron," Sawamura metió una patata frita en su boca y empezó a masticar ruidosamente.

Kazuya parpadeó nuevamente.

"¿Te importa explicarlo con más detalle?"

"Supongo que… Me di cuenta que estaba pensando demasiado en todo. Que no había necesidad de pensar en otra cosa, pues de todas formas no soy bueno en eso. Lo mejor que puedo hacer, lo mejor que alguien puede esperar de mí, es simplemente lanzar tan bien como pueda, e ir a Kōshien con el resto del equipo… es lo que entendí, al menos. Y cualquier cosa que pase después… que pase." Con una expresión pensativa, Sawamura echó otra papa frita a su boca.

"¿Oh?" preguntó Miyuki mitad-bromeando, mientras intentaba agarrar una papa. "¿Así que piensas que puedes llevarnos a Kōshien?"

"Lo haré," aseguró Sawamura, extendiéndole la bolsa.

El de segundo año se detuvo y miró hacia el muchacho, evaluándolo. Aunque los restos de papa alrededor de su boca le quitaban seriedad, algo en la expresión de Sawamura le decía que tenía una fe absoluta en lo que acababa de decir.

…_Diría que él sólo estaba hablando por hablar, pero viendo la forma en la que lanzó hoy, tal vez podría llevar más lejos esa afirmación._

Repentinamente, se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta que atrajeron la atención de ambos.

"_**¡Sawamura! ¡Sé que estás ahí!"**_ La voz inconfundible de Kuramochi provino del exterior. _**"¡Las luces se apagan en diez! Y si tratas de encenderlas cuando regreses, ¡te golpearé!"**_

"¡Ya voy!" Sawamura se puso de pie de un salto, y la bolsa de papas que había estado comiendo cayó, esparciendo migajas por todo el piso. "Ah… maldición…"

"_**¡Eran diez SEGUNDOS! ¡Hyahaha!"**_

"Sawamura…"

"¡Lo siento Miyuki-senpai!" El de primer año juntó sus manos en un gesto de disculpa mientras corría hacia la puerta. "¡Puedes quedarte con lo demás! Es tu favorito, ¿no?"

La puerta se cerró de golpe.

Sin palabras, Kazuya miró la puerta cerrada – y luego sacudió su cabeza. Giró hacia los empaques restantes que estaban sobre la cama.

_Como si supiera cuál es mi –_

Se detuvo y observó fijamente el inconfundible empaque de color blanco y marrón cerca a la almohada. La imagen de una galleta de chocolate con forma de hamburguesa, se encontraba grabada en la parte superior…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando los de primer año corrían alrededor del campo de béisbol, todos podían notar el radical cambio de temperamento del muchacho que corría a la cabeza del grupo.

A pesar de que siempre se había mantenido con el grupo, usualmente corría en el medio, con un aura tan oscura y sombría que nadie se le había acercado. Pero esa mañana, estaba liderando al grupo con una suave – y cada vez más forzada – sonrisa en su rostro, y con una actitud tan desagradablemente animada que los demás querían darle una buena patada.

"Felicitaciones por entrar al primer equipo, Sawamura," dijo Haruichi, jadeando mientras se esforzaba por mantenerse a la par con el pitcher.

"¡Oh! ¡Harucchi!" dijo Eijun, alzando su mano a modo de saludo. "Llámame Eijun"

"¿Somos lo suficientemente cercanos para eso?" Preguntó Haruichi, tan directo como siempre.

A pesar de que se habían animado mutuamente en el partido de práctica del día anterior, no habían hablado mucho desde su primera conversación.

"Lo seremos," repuso Eijun, sin inmutarse. "En fin, qué mal que estés en el segundo equipo. Pero sé que con tus habilidades, conseguirás entrar al primer equipo pronto, ¡no te preocupes!"

"Gracias," dijo Haruichi, con una sonrisa.

"**Los de primer año, Furuya y Sawamura," **Eijun reaccionó ante el sonido de su nombre por el altavoz.** "Vengan a las bancas lo antes posible."**

Secretamente aliviado por tener que dejar de correr, Eijun se dirigió hacia las bancas. Para su sorpresa, la asistente del entrenador: Rei, Miyuki y Miyauchi – el otro cátcher del primer equipo – se encontraban esperándolos.

Ladeando su cabeza con confusión, Eijun miró alrededor, pero no había nadie más ahí.

_¿Miyauchi? ¿Dónde está…?_

"Desde ahora, ustedes dos seguirán el menú de práctica de un pitcher," Rei sostuvo dos hojas de papel. "La cantidad de entrenamiento que llevarán será el doble que de los demás. Buena suerte. Y también… ambos podrían lanzar en el torneo de Kantō la siguiente semana, así que quiero que confirmen señales con los cátcher."

"Sí señora," dijo Furuya. Giró hacia Miyuki e inclinó su cabeza. "Estaré bajo tu cuidado."

Sin embargo, sin responder, Miyuki sonrió con incomodidad. Rei carraspeó.

"Ah, no, Furuya," dijo, para la sorpresa de todos. "Estarás con Miyauchi. Sawamura con Miyuki."

Alzando su cabeza, los ojos de Furuya se ensancharon. Miró de un cátcher hacia otro, con una expresión perdida en el rostro.

"Órdenes del entrenador, Furuya," dijo Miyuki.

"Pero…"

"He visto tus lanzamientos, sabes," Miyauchi se veía irritado. "Si velocidad es todo lo que tienes, también puedo atraparlas. He practicado con máquinas de 150 km."

"Y-Ya veo…"

Rei giró hacia Eijun, quien no había pronunciado palabra alguna.

"Así que, ¿Sawamura? Estás bien con Miyuki, ¿no?" Ella sonrió, acomodando sus gafas.

"Um…" empezó Eijun, con lentitud. "¿Dónde está Chris-senpai?"

* * *

**Notas del Autor****:** Un capítulo corto (transicional, básicamente solo hace un recuento del capítulo 17) que termina con algo de suspenso que sé, han de haber estado preguntándose.

Acerca de este capítulo –

Me tomé la libertad de afirmar que Miyuki y Azuma compartían una habitación doble.

En cuanto a Kuramochi, en realidad no tengo idea si nunca ha hablado con algunas de las mánagers, pero me parece lógico considerando la forma en la que actúa con respecto a Wakana.

Tengo la seguridad de que lo han notado, pero mi forma de usar los nombres de los personajes depende de quién tenga el punto de vista (POV) en cada sección. La persona que tenga el POV siempre será referida por su nombre, y las otras personas que interactúen con ella serán llamadas ya sea por su nombre o su apellido, dependiendo del nivel de familiaridad.

* * *

**-Glosario-**

Southpaw - **zurdo** = Un pitcher zurdo. Los pitcher zurdos tienen ventaja en el béisbol debido a que muchos bateadores están acostumbrados a pitcher diestros.

_Acerca de la forma de lanzar de Sawamura - _Es la misma que en el canon, la cual por si no recuerdan, es una forma realmente difícil de lanzar. Sawamura es capaz de llevarlo a cabo gracias a sus excepcionales extremidades flexibles. Es una aterradora forma porque los bateadores no pueden predecir cuando la pelota vendrá volando hacia ellos, haciendo que se vea más rápida de lo que realmente es.

**Torneo de Kantō** = Un torneo de béisbol que se lleva a cabo dos veces al año, en primavera y otoño. La región metropolitana de Tokyo sólo participa en primavera.

**-Notas de Interés-**

*En MLB, uno de los mejores pitcher zurdos de todos los tiempos es Randy Johnson (San Francisco Giants, 2009) quien tiene un promedio de carreras limpias de 3.29. En su carrera, lanzó 37 shutouts (_cuando el otro equipo no anota ninguna carrera_) y tiene el mayor número de strikeouts(_ponches_) entre los pitcher zurdos (4,875).*


	5. Desvío

FF Original: **The Trajectory of Laughter – PK Samurai**

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco**

* * *

Aquella mañana, bajo el inmenso cielo azul, los integrantes del equipo de béisbol de Seidō se encontraban reunidos. Todos sin excepción, observaban la figura que estaba frente a ellos: incluso a través de las gafas oscuras, la mirada de acero del entrenador Kataoka era inconfundible.

"¡Escuchen! Aún quedan dos meses para el torneo de verano. No podemos continuar entrenando sin ningún objetivo. El primer paso para escalar una colina… el primer paso para escalar el Monte Fuji… puede ser el mismo primer paso, pero la determinación necesaria para cada uno es diferente. Así que… **¿Qué montaña deberíamos escalar?**"

Antes sus palabras, una mezcla de determinación y emoción apareció en los rostros de todos los muchachos.

"¡Día tras día, deben esforzarse al máximo para alcanzar sus objetivos! ¡Siempre y cuando mantengan en alto sus espíritus de lucha, **el entrenamiento de los días venideros nunca deberá fallar**!"

"**¡Sí, señor!"** Rugió el equipo con entusiasmo.

Y así, la práctica de la tarde, empezó.

Mientras los jugadores de cuadroy los jardineros bateaban y practicaban el fildeo, Kazuya se encontraba en el bullpen con los pitchers.

"Buen lanzamiento, Kawakami," exclamó Kazuya, lanzando la pelota de regreso al pitcher de segundo año. "Tu forma se ve bien hoy."

Sintiéndose avergonzado ante el halago, Kawakami atrapó la pelota. Asintió ante la señal de Kazuya y juntó sus manos para continuar con el siguiente lanzamiento, pero se detuvo de improviso.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Kazuya.

"Estaba pensando que realmente son una distracción…"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Siguiendo la dirección de la mirada del pitcher, Kazuya divisó un grupo de muchachas que sujetaban sus celulares detrás de la valla. Tan pronto como miró hacia ellas, el flash de sus celulares se hizo presente mientras empezaban a tomar foto tras foto. Una que otra valiente agitaba la mano tratando de llamar su atención.

"Realmente eres popular ¿no, Miyuki?" comentó Kawakami, juntando sus manos para lanzar una vez más.

"Oh, no sé," dijo Kazuya, colocando su guante en posición. "Podría jurar que alguna de ellas también gritaba tu nombre. ¿Por qué no intentas devolverles el saludo?"

"No gracias… Sé lo que le hiciste a Kuramochi." Kawakami lanzó la pelota con más fuerza de lo usual, haciendo que el cátcher soltara un gruñido al intentar atraparla.

"Valía la pena intentarlo," dijo Kazuya, los bordes de sus labios se arquearon en una sonrisa mientras lanzaba de regreso la pelota. El año anterior, había engañado a Kuramochi para que invitara a salir a una muchacha de su clase, sólo para terminar descubriendo que ella era una entusiasta fan del cátcher. Después de aquella vergonzosa experiencia, el parador en corto nunca volvió a ser el mismo.

"Oye, Miyuki."

Kazuya volteó hacia Miyauchi, quien vestía su equipo completo, y se acercaba a ellos caminando rápidamente. Él había ido por un trago de agua hace ya un buen tiempo, por lo que Kazuya había estado preguntándose qué era lo que estaba haciendo demorar al otro cátcher.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"El entrenador quiere hablar con nosotros," dijo el de tercer año, apuntando con el pulgar hacia las bancas.

Asintiendo, Kazuya se puso en marcha. Agitando la mano hacia Kawakami a modo de despedida, siguió al otro cátcher.

"Así que… ¿El entrenador finalmente tomó una decisión sobre los nuevos pitcher?" preguntó Kazuya, pensando en voz alta.

"Supongo que lo averiguaremos pronto," respondió Miyauchi brevemente.

"¡Haha! Es verdad."

El entrenador Kataoka se encontraba en la zona de las bancas, y a ambos lados de él estaban los dos asistentes principales, Rei y Ōta.

"Miyuki," Sin ningún preámbulo, el entrenado lo miró directamente. "Estoy planeando en usar a Sawamura para el próximo Torneo de Kantō. Quiero que lo tengas listo para ese entonces."

"Sí, señor," Kazuya sonrió.

_Esto será divertido._

"¿Hay alguna razón para que yo también esté aquí, entrenador?" preguntó Miyauchi. La mirada del entrenador Kataoka se dirigió hacia el de tercer año.

"Furuya estará bajo tu cuidado. Incluso si no lo uso para el Torneo de Kantō, planeo dejarlo debutar en las regionales del verano."

"Sí, señor," Miyauchi asintió, cuadrando los hombros hacia atrás. Kazuya casi podía ver como su nariz humeaba con determinación.

Al parecer, aquello había sido todo lo que el entrenador había querido comunicarles; levantándose, él y Ōta se dirigieron hacia el área de bateo. Kazuya observó pensativo cómo se alejaban.

Al añadir dos pitchers a la alineación, en la cual ya se encontraban Tanba y Kawakami, todo parecía indicar que el entrenador Kataoka había decidido asegurar un relevo.

"Miyuki – Sé que has atrapado los lanzamientos de ambos," intervino Rei, golpeando rítmicamente un lapicero contra el portapapeles que sujetaba. Kazuya se volvió hacia ella. "¿Hay algo en particular que hayas notado que deba ser añadido a su menú de prácticas?"

"Ambos podrían trabajar en su resistencia… especialmente Furuya," respondió, luego de una pausa. "Pero aparte de eso, creo que lo de siempre será suficiente por ahora."

Asintiendo, Rei garabateó algunas palabras. Luego, dejando a un lado el portapapeles, llamó a los dos pitchers de primer año, quienes inmediatamente trotaron hacia las bancas, llegando casi sin aliento.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Sawamura, secando el sudor de su rostro con una de sus mangas. Al notar la presencia de Kazuya y Miyauchi a ambos lados de Rei, su expresión se llenó de desconcierto. Incluso cuando Rei le explicó la situación, continuó mirando de un cátcher a otro con una extraña mirada en el rostro.

"¿Así que, Sawamura?" preguntó Rei. "Estás bien con Miyuki, ¿cierto?"

"Um…" Por alguna razón, Sawamura empezaba a verse molesto.

_Oye, oye… apenas ayer estabas hablando sobre querer estar con–_

"¿Dónde está Chris-senpai?"

Involuntariamente, Kazuya sintió sus ojos ensancharse.

_¿Qué?_

"¿A qué se debe eso Sawamura? Chris es un cátcher del segundo equipo," dijo Rei, perpleja.

"Pero… pero," balbuceó el de primer año.

"¿Pero?"

Y entonces, para el desconcierto de todos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás jalando sus cabellos.

"**¡Ahhh! **¡Lo arruiné!"

* * *

En su natal Hokkaidō, Satoru había considerado a la nieve como su único amigo.

Incluso cuando estaba solo, era su compañía constante, siempre cayendo tranquila y serenamente a su alrededor. Y lo mejor de todo, no importaba cuán fuerte lanzara las pelotas, la pila de nieve era una barrera impenetrable que siempre podía detener sus lanzamientos, algo que nadie más había logrado.

Luego cuando viajó todo el camino hacia Tokyo, su constante compañero ya no estaba allí. Tokyo era mucho más caluroso – mucho más concurrido que Sapporo, la ciudad más grande de Hokkaidō, con personas yendo de un lado a otro en todo momento – pero en un principio, nunca se había sentido particularmente solo.

Sin embargo, luego encontró algo que nunca había hallado en Hokkaidō – el sonido nítido y limpio del guante de Miyuki al atrapar su lanzamiento. Y con eso – incluso en aquella extraña y sofocante ciudad, Satoru supo que había encontrado el lugar al que pertenecía.

_Estaba en lo correcto al venir a este lugar…_

… o eso era lo que había creído.

"Ah no, Furuya," dijo la asistente del entrenador, mirándolo. "Harás equipo con Miyauchi. Sawamura, con Miyuki."

Satoru se congeló, y luego de un instante, giró hacia Miyuki.

_Dile que está equivocada. Tú eres conmigo. Tú eres mi cátcher._

Pero –

"Órdenes del entrenador, Furuya," dijo Miyuki. Satoru sintió cómo sus manos empezaban a temblar. Su mirada iba de un lado a otro, entre Miyuki y la asistente del entrenador, porque – porque –

_Este es mi lugar… ¡es a donde pertenezco!_

Bajó la mirada y dejó de temblar. Sus manos cayeron hacia ambos lados.

Porque _ninguno de ellos lo estaba mirando_. Ambas miradas se encontraban fijas en el otro pitcher de primer año. Ellos ya se habían olvidado de él. Sus bocas se movían, pronunciando palabras que Satoru no alcanzaba a comprender. Su mente había dejado de procesar la información que recibía, pues ahora sólo estaba él y el sol en lo alto del cielo, que arremetía ardientemente contra su nuca.

De improviso, una enorme mano lo sujetó por el brazo, liberándolo de su aturdimiento.

Parpadeando, Satoru notó que los demás habían desaparecido, sólo estaba el otro cátcher, quien empezaba a observarlo con evidente hostilidad reflejada en sus ojos.

Satoru podía reconocer ese sentimiento, pues _era el mismo tipo de mirada que lo había seguido a todos lados,_ allá en su ciudad natal.

"¿Estás escuchando? El entrenador está pensando en usarte como _cierre_, pero quiere que revise…" Y los labios del cátcher continuaron moviéndose, pero Satoru había dejado de escuchar. Sus manos se apretaron en puños.

_Está pasando eso nuevamente. Él no será capaz de atrapar mis lanzamientos. Si Miyuki-senpai no es el que atrapará para mí, ¿qué sentido tiene estar aquí? Yo sólo debería –_

Satoru retrocedió con sobresalto al sentir una desconocida fuerza abrirse paso hacia su entrepierna. Levantando la mirada, vio al otro cátcher observarlo con confianza reflejada en sus ojos.

"Um… senpai…"

"Es _Miyauchi_-senpai," corrigió el de tercer año, sin dejar de apretar las _bolas_ de Satoru. "Ahora cálmate. Sé que no soy tan bueno como Miyuki, pero puedo atrapar tus pelotas."

_Literalmente…_

* * *

Luego de su arrebato inicial, Sawamura había logrado calmarse. Una vez que Rei los dejó solos, siguió a Kazuya hacía el bullpen vacío con una expresión lúgubre en su rostro. Dándose vuelta, este hundió su codo en uno de los lados del de primer año.

"¿Quién murió?" preguntó Kazuya en tono de broma. Sawamura se sobresaltó ante sus palabras.

"¿M-m-morir?" balbuceó, mirándolo con ansiedad, Kazuya sintió una gota de sudor resbalar por su rostro.

_Es sorprendentemente nervioso ante ciertas cosas…_

"Quiero decir, ¿qué te tiene tan deprimido?"

"Oh. Bueno. Olvidé lo de Chris-senpai" Con una melancólica expresión en su rostro, Sawamura empezó a girar la pelota en sus manos.

"¿Lo conociste alguna vez?" Kazuya frunció el ceño; Chris no solía unirse al resto del equipo para las prácticas, pues él realizaba su rehabilitación en un centro de entrenamiento.

"Ah… Vi uno de sus partidos durante la escuela media" murmuró Sawamura. "Era increíble. Creí que al venir a Seidō podría formar una batería con él algunas veces".

Kazuya se detuvo. No se iba a sentir a gusto compartiendo esa información, pero si eso lograba aclarar la situación para Sawamura…

"Chris-senpai se lesionó el hombro el año pasado. Está en rehabilitación en estos momentos, pero no podrá jugar béisbol este año." Sonrió con remordimiento. "Es la única razón por la que soy cátcher titular."

"Lo sé," dijo Sawamura, sus manos apretaron el agarre sobre la pelota.

Durante un minuto, Kazuya observó al de primer año en silencio. Sawamura era un completo misterio: estaba el hablador que había visto meses atrás cuando el pitcher visitó Seidō; luego, los cambiantes y afligidos estados de ánimos que había mostrado el mes pasado. Además de eso, también estaba la increíble evolución de sus lanzamientos; y ahora, su inesperada reacción ante la situación de Chris… Kazuya se consideraba un habilidoso lector de personas, pero cuando se trataba del de primer año, no podía evitar sorprenderse.

"Estás muy alterado para lanzar," habló Kazuya finalmente. "Anda a enfriarte con algo de práctica de fildeo."

Para su sorpresa, Sawamura negó con la cabeza.

"En momentos como estos es cuando más quiero lanzar," dijo. El cátcher se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno entonces, revisemos tus lanzamientos," repuso, golpeando su guante. "He visto tu _cutter _y tu_ four-seam_, ahora muéstrame un _changeup_."

Sin más palabras, Sawamura asintió. Cambiando el agarre sobre la pelota en su guante, el de primer año tiró su brazo hacia atrás. Apretando los dientes, lo lanzó hacia adelante. Calculando la trayectoria de la pelota, Kazuya posicionó su guante.

_Hm. No está desacelerand–_

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, y movió rápidamente su guante hacia un lado, pero era demasiado tarde – la pelota golpeó un costado de su guante y cayó al suelo.

Lentamente, mientras miraba entre la pelota y la expresión concentrada de Sawamura, una sonrisa de asombro empezó a formarse en su rostro. Recogiendo la pelota, la lanzó de regreso.

_Así que esta es la forma natural de los lanzamientos quebrados de Sawamura… y también tiene su poderosa rápida y su cutter horizontal. Si sólo tuviera una quebrada vertical…_

"Ese fue mi _eagle-grip_, pero también tengo un _changeup_ circular," dijo Sawamura mientras atrapaba la pelota. Kazuya asintió y sostuvo el guante hacia afuera, y esta vez sí atrapo el lanzamiento más tradicional de aquella pelota desacelerada.

Luego de algunos lanzamientos más, Kazuya había pedido una _four-seam_ cuando escuchó el crujido de unos pesados pasos detrás de él. Incluso antes de que la expresión alerta de Sawamura se registrara en su mente, Kazuya giró y observó con sorpresa que el entrenador Kataoka se encontraba en el bullpen.

"Entrena–" empezó Kazuya, pero fue interrumpido cuando Sawamura echó a correr por delante de él. Frenando abruptamente ante el entrenador, ambos quedaron enfrascados en un tenso duelo de miradas.

El entrenador Kataoka se cruzó de brazos en silencio. Y luego sin ninguna advertencia, Sawamura cayó de rodillas ante él.

"**¡Jefe!"** rugió el de primer año, inclinando su cabeza. _**"¡Por favor, permítame formar una batería con Chris-senpai durante sólo un juego!"**_

Kazuya parpadeó.

_¿Jefe…?_

"¿De qué trata todo esto?" preguntó el entrenador, su expresión se mantenía inmutable.

"Parece que admira a Chris-senpai desde un tiempo atrás y quiere formar una batería con él, entrenador," informó Kazuya.

"Chris es un jugador de reserva lesionado. No puedo usarlo en ninguno de los juegos de Seidō," dijo el entrenador. Sus ojos se estrecharon peligrosamente; Kazuya sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna. "¿O estás pidiendo sacrificar al equipo por un capricho?"

Sawamura lo miró con una expresión de feroz determinación en su rostro.

"¡No! ¡Voy a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para conseguir que Seidō llegue a Kōshien este año! Pero le debo demasiado a Chris-senpai – durante… la escuela media, realmente lo admiraba, general. Pero la forma en la que está ahora, con aquellos ojos sin vida – ¡no es justo! ¡Él más que nadie merece jugar!"

Sin responder, el entrenador observó al de primer año, quien se mantenía inclinado con determinación. En medio del silencio, Kazuya escuchó el sonido de unos pasos acercándose; girando, pudo observar a Furuya y Miyauchi ingresar al bullpen. Al ver la situación en la que el entrenador y Sawamura se encontraban, se detuvieron de improviso mientras sus ojos se ensanchaban.

"¿Vas a conseguir que Seidō llegue a Kōshien?" Finalmente, el entrenador levantó la voz con su usual tono grave. "Aquellas son grandes palabras para uno de primer año que aún tiene que probarse a sí mismo." Las manos de Sawamura se apretaron en puños a ambos lados. "Serás el pitcher que iniciará en las preliminares del Torneo de Kantō, Sawamura. Si puedes mostrarme que tienes la fuerza para realizar lo que clamas… entonces tal vez escucharé el resto de lo que tengas que decir."

Sorprendido, Kazuya miró hacia el entrenador, pero su expresión se mantenía ilegible.

_Aquello fue sorprendentemente permisivo por parte del entrenador… debe de estar más preocupado por Chris de lo que creí, para haber dicho todo eso._

"… ¿entonces me permitirá jugar con Chris-senpai?" preguntó Sawamura en voz baja. Kazuya volvió su atención hacia el de primero, quien empezaba lentamente a ponerse de pie, sacudiendo la tierra de sus rodillas.

"¿Qué?" dijo el entrenador. El de primer año alzó su cabeza, mostrando sus ojos centellantes.

"Si puedo conseguir que no anoten ninguna carrera en las preliminares… ¿entonces me permitirá jugar con Chris-senpai?"

Kazuya quedó boquiabierto.

_Idiota, no importa cuán bueno seas, ¡el oponente es Yokohama! ¡No hay forma de que el entrenador te permita lanzar durante todo el partido!_

Pero para su sorpresa –

"Muy bien," aceptó el entrenador. El rostro de Sawamura se iluminó. "Sin embargo, Seidō no necesita charlatanes que anteponen sus necesidades a las del equipo… así que, si tan solo un bateador logra llegar a base, **serás retirado del montículo.**"

_Así que, en esencia, ¿un partido perfecto?_

Dejando atrás a un aturdido Sawamura, Kazuya observó al entrenador retirarse, pasando cerca de Furuya y Miyauchi en el proceso. Miyauchi lanzó una mirada significativa a Kazuya, antes de sujetar a Furuya por el brazo y llevarlo fuera del bullpen.

"Bueno… realmente lo has hecho," dijo Kazuya al final, girando hacia el aún inmóvil Sawamura. "Nos estaremos enfrentando a Yokohama, sabes. Son un equipo veterano realmente fuerte, probablemente los mejores en Kanagawa." El de primer año no respondió. "No es demasiado tarde para pedirle perdón al entrenador."

"…no… He llegado tan lejos." El pitcher sacudió su cabeza. "Si quiero mostrarle a todos que no soy sólo palabras… si quiero mostrarle a Chris-senpai lo que puedo hacer, tendré que hacerlo. Y de todas formas, confío en la defensa de Seidō. Sólo tengo que asegurarme que los bateadores golpeen hacia donde yo quiero bateen."

_Eso es cierto… pero que hable como veterano es algo molesto…_

Kazuya sintió una sonrisa maliciosa formarse en sus labios, pero la reprimió rápidamente.

"Pero sabes – Chris está lesionado. Si realmente quieres que se recupere, sería mejor para él no atrapar lanzamientos aún. ¿Has hablado con él sobre esto?"

"No, pero –"

"Piénsalo, no creo que siquiera vaya a ir al partido de Yokohama. Él tiene un tipo de entrenamiento especial ese día…"

"**¡¿Qué?!"**

Pero mientras Sawamura empezaba a caminar de un lado a otro con inquietud, Kazuya sintió que sus ganas de molestarlo se desvanecían. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y observó al pitcher.

El entrenador Kataoka acababa de decirle al de primer año que consiguiera un _juego perfecto_ contra el mejor equipo de Kanagawa. Aunque aquello sonara tan descabellado, Kazuya no creía que el entrenador hubiera sacado el tema sino creyera que existiera aunque sea una pequeña posibilidad de lograrlo. ¿Podría Sawamura afrontar el reto? ¿O sucumbiría en la primera ronda?

Sus manos se apretaron sobre sus brazos, mientras sentía algo parecido a la emoción extendiéndose por su interior.

_En cualquier caso… esto es una prueba tanto para mí como para Sawamura._

* * *

Luego de un largo día en el centro de entrenamiento con su padre, Chris finalmente se ubicó en el carro. Su padre se sentó en el asiento del conductor y cerró la puerta. Mientras encendía el motor, la música favorita de su padre empezó a sonar en el estéreo, y cuando este empezó a mover el auto del estacionamiento, le dirigió una mirada.

"Buen trabajo el de hoy," dijo en su forzado acento japonés. "Si todo continúa así, estaremos en camino de tu completa recuperación para el próximo año."

Chris asintió. Dejando sus adoloridos músculos descansar en el asiento, miró silenciosamente el cambio de escenario a través de la ventana, calculando el tiempo que iba pasando con ayuda de la música. Luego de seis canciones, finalmente pudo divisar el campus de Seidō, y mientras terminaba, pasaron por los campos de béisbol. Estaba oscuro, pero aún podía oír el inconfundible sonido metálico de los bates. Chris cerró sus ojos.

Una vez que llegaron a las puertas de los dormitorios, su padre detuvo el carro para que pudiera bajar.

"Que descanses, hijo," con un asentimiento, su padre se alejó conduciendo. Mirando las luces traseras del carro desvanecerse en la oscuridad, Chris echó su mochila al hombro – y se estremeció por reflejo, ante la punzada de un dolor fantasma. Mientras subía las escaleras hacia su dormitorio, notó que las luces estaban encendidas; al abrir la puerta, fue recibido por la imagen de Mimura, un jardinero central de reserva, que se encontraba cambiándose el uniforme.

"Bienvenido de vuelta, Chris-senpai," dijo el de segundo año, luciendo completamente agotado. Chris asintió y dejó sus cosas. "Pensamos que vendría pronto, por eso Kanemaru está consiguiendo una bebida extra de la máquina expendedora."

"Ah… gracias," dijo, sentándose. Abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio, y sacó su libreta de entrenamiento para realizar algunos apuntes sobre los ejercicios del día. Pero antes de que pudiera empezar a escribir, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió bruscamente, dejando ver a un agitado Kanemaru. Buscando a Chris con la mirada, su rostro se iluminó con una mirada de emoción.

"¡Chris-senpai! ¡Finalmente llegó!"

Ante la vista de sus manos vacías, todo parecía indicar que se había desviado de su camino.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Chris en voz baja.

"Acabo de escuchar de Ono-senpai… y puede que sólo sea un rumor – pero aparentemente, ¡alguien escuchó de casualidad que Sawamura y el entrenador hicieron una apuesta!"

_Sawamura… si no me equivoco, es ese irregular pitcher de primer año._

"¿Una apuesta?" preguntó Mimura con curiosidad. "¿Acerca de qué?"

"Si Sawamura no consigue un _juego perfecto_ en las preliminares del Torneo de Kantō, ¡será expulsado del primer equipo! Pero si lo logra – Chris-senpai, **¡serás ascendido al primer equipo!"**

Los ojos de Chris se ensancharon, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, algo que no podía nombrar, muy parecido a la alegría, recorrió su cuerpo.

_¿Qué…? _

* * *

**Notas del Autor:** ¡Hagan sus apuestas! ¿Quién cree que Sawamura puede hacerlo?

(Nota: La interpretación del rumor por parte de Kanemaru no es precisamente lo que el entrenador dijo, pues ha venido siendo exagerada luego de que empezara a esparcirse – por ejemplo, el asunto de la supuesta expulsión y adición al primer equipo).

Tendremos una vista de los planes de Eijun en el siguiente capítulo (¿o si es que acaso tiene un plan?) como también el inicio del partido con Yokohama – el primer partido real en la historia. Dado que la mayor parte del juego no fue mostrado en el canon, me tomaré bastante libertad al describirlo, incluyendo la alineación del equipo de Yokohama. Por lo cual, les anticipo que aparecerán muchos personajes de otros animes de béisbol (Major, Cross Game y Oofuri)…

* * *

**\- Glosario -**

Batería = Dúo formado por el pitcher y el cátcher.

Shutout = Un juego en el cual un solo pitcher lanza durante todo el partido, y **no permite que el equipo contrario anote alguna carrera**.

Juego perfecto = Un juego en el cual un solo pitcher lanza durante todo el partido, y no permite que ningún oponente llegue a base – quiere decir, no hits _(cuando llega a base por conectar correctamente)_, no boletos/pasaportes _(cuando llega a base por 4 bolas – pelotas malas)_, no hit-by-pitchs _(cuando llega a base al ser golpeado por el lanzamiento)_.

_Changeup_ de Eijun = Él tiene dos tipos de _changeup (cambio de velocidad)_; uno es usando un _eagle-grip_ (agarre tipo águila), y el otro es el más tradicional _changeup _circular. El _eagle-grip _es el que adiciona ese movimiento natural que caracteriza los lanzamientos de Eijun, lo que los hace doblemente difíciles de batear (y atrapar).

**\- Notas de Interés -**

* En la historia de la MLB_ (Grandes Ligas de Béisbol, por si las dudas)_, un _juego perfecto_ ha sido conseguido sólo 23 veces. El más reciente _juego perfecto _fue hecho por Felix Hernandez (Seattle Mariners) el 15 de Agosto del 2012. En la Liga Profesional de Japón, un _juego perfecto_ ha sido conseguido sólo 15 veces, en el cual el más reciente fue realizado por Hiromi Makihara (Yomiuri Giants) el 18 de Mayo del 1994.*


	6. Ramune con sabor a naranja

FF Original: **The Trajectory of Laughter – PK Samurai**

* * *

**Capítulo Seis**

**Capítulo Extra: Cumpleaños de Eijun**

* * *

_~Aproximadamente 4 meses "atrás"…~_

La mañana del partido de cuartos de final de Seidō contra Sensen en el torneo de primavera, los miembros del primer equipo se agruparon en un círculo. Uno a uno, sus manos se fueron alzando hasta la altura de sus corazones.

"**¿Quiénes somos?"** empezó el capitán.

"**¡Seidō, los campeones!" **los miembros del primer equipo respondieron con un rugido.

"**¿Quién han sudado más?"**

"**¡SEIDŌ!"**

"**¿Quién ha derramado más lágrimas?"**

"**¡SEIDŌ!"**

"**¿Están listos para pelear?"**

"**¡Sí!"**

"**¡Con orgullo en nuestros corazones, tenemos un solo objetivo!" **El capitán apuntó hacia el cielo, y uno a uno le siguieron los demás integrantes. **"¡EL CAMPEONATO NACIONAL! ¡HAGÁMOSLO!"**

"**¡SÍ!"**

Mientras los miembros del primer equipo continuaban rugiendo hacia el cielo, los nuevos integrantes de primer año y los del segundo equipo sólo podían observar con una mezcla de asombro y envidia.

"Increíble…"

"Tienen un aura completamente diferente…"

"Siempre he querido hacer eso…"

"Rayos, ¡yo también quiero ser parte del primer equipo!"

Con sus equipos cruzados sobre sus espaldas, los miembros del primer equipo se dirigieron al bus.

"¡Nos iremos pronto!" Uno de los entrenadores asistentes llamó a los otros miembros. "Si quieren ver el partido, suban al bus ahora."

"¡Sí, señor!" Respondieron con entusiasmo, y corrieron hacia el bus. Las bancas quedaron vacías en un instante – a excepción de un solitario novato, que continuaba mirando ferozmente a los titulares.

"¿No vendrás a vernos jugar, Aramaki?" preguntó uno de segundo año, llamado Seto. "Sabes, aunque aún estés entrenando, tienes permitido ver los partidos."

"…Me quedaré" respondió Aramaki, sus manos se apretaron en puños a ambos lados. "Si no entreno mientras no están… Nunca podré alcanzarlos."

Forzándose a dar la espalda al bus, echó a correr hacia el vacío campo de béisbol.

* * *

El sol empezaba a ocultarse y los miembros del equipo de béisbol de Seidō se preparaban para cenar en el comedor. Para celebrar la abrumadora victoria ante Sensen del día anterior, las cocineras habían preparado un banquete de _curry tonkatsu_; todos los presentes hundieron con ansiedad sus tenedores en la deliciosa comida caliente que tenían al frente, generando un inusual ambiente de silencio, que sólo se veía interrumpido por los pedidos de una nueva ración.

"Otro má–" un fuerte eructo interrumpió a Seto. Golpeando su pecho con su puño, una serie de pequeños eructos le siguieron. "Disculp–e"

"Estás disculpado," Okumura suspiró detrás del él.

Luego de recoger sus segundas porciones de curry, empezaron a caminar entre las mesas ocupadas, en busca de un asiento libre. Al ver un par de novatos levantarse de una mesa cercana, acortaron la distancia y colocaron sus bandejas ruidosamente sobre la mesa.

Mientras Seto retiraba la silla, notó como un muchacho engullía ávidamente un tazón de curry al otro lado de la mesa.

"Oh, ¿acaso no es Aramaki?" dijo con una gran sonrisa. "¿Cómo estuvo la práctica?" El pitcher de primer año levantó la mirada.

"Oh, sólo eres tú, Seto-senpai," murmuró con la boca llena de arroz.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que _sólo_ soy yo?"

Sin responder, Aramaki continuó masticando con determinación. Cuando los de segundo año empezaron a ingerir sus alimentos, tragó y miró alrededor con curiosidad.

"Todos están algo calmados… ¿qué está sucediendo?" Aramaki empezó a beber un vaso con agua.

"¿Hm? ¿No sabes?" dijo Seto, luciendo sorprendido. "Mañana es el juego entre los de primero y los de curso superior."

Exhalando un sonido ahogado, Aramaki se atragantó, lanzando un chorro de agua hacia el de segundo año. Con un grito, Seto saltó de su asiento.

"Se ha vuelto una tradición en Seidō el permitir que los de primero muestren sus habilidades en un partido contra los de curso superior," explicó Okumura mientras Seto limpiaba su camiseta. "Es la forma más rápida de que uno de primero llegue al primer equipo."

"¿Tendremos que enfrentarnos a Sawamura y Furuya-senpai?" Otro de primer año, que se encontraba al lado de Aramaki, habló con ansiedad. "¿Podremos siquiera conseguir llegar a base con ellos dos lanzando?"

"No," respondió Okumura con franqueza, la expresión de los de primero se llenó de decepción.

"No jugarán contra los del primer equipo," dijo Seto, regresando a su asiento. "Sino contra los del segundo equipo."

"Oh," dijo Aramaki, sintiéndose aliviado – pero al mismo tiempo, un poco decepcionado.

"Será mejor que muestres un buen desempeño, si no quieres perder tu lugar en el primer equipo," dijo Okumura suavemente mientras le daba un sorbo a su sopa de miso. Seto hizo una mueca; había cometido un error de bateo en el último juego, y aquello le había costado ser retirado de la alineación principal.

"¿Oh? ¿Así que estaré lanzando contra ti, Seto-senpai?" dijo Aramaki con una sonrisa de deleite.

"Tendrás suerte si consigues lanzar por una entrada, Aramaki," dijo el de primer año a su lado, haciendo que el pitcher frunciera el ceño.

"Oigan muchachos," habló una voz nueva. Todos voltearon a ver al vice capitán de Seidō con los brazos cruzados, de pie, a un lado de la mesa. "¿Han visto a Sawamura?"

"¡Kanemaru-senpai! ¿Para qué buscas a Sawamura-senpai?" preguntó Seto, poniéndose de pie. El alto muchacho de tercer año lo miró.

"El entrenador lo está buscando. Quiere que veamos algunos videos sobre el equipo al que nos enfrentaremos en las semifinales."

"La última vez que lo vi, estaba mirando su celular," dijo Okumura. Luciendo perplejo, Kanemaru deshizo sus brazos cruzados.

"Soy sólo yo, ¿o últimamente está demasiado pegado a su maldito celular?

"Bueno sí…" Okumura se encogió de hombros. "Probablemente sea Miyuki-senpai."

Parpadeando, Kanemaru y Seto se miraron entre ellos, y luego a Okumura, quien continuó comiendo su curry con indiferencia.

"¿Miyuki-senpai?" preguntó Aramaki con curiosidad. "¿Quién es?"

* * *

Girando una pelota de béisbol en sus manos, Eijun se apoyó contra una de las redes mientras esperaba, tratando de ignorar las ruidosas protestas de su estómago. Había sido una dura y agotadora práctica, y había estado esperando con ansias la prometida cena de victoria en el comedor, pero la última vez que había visto a Miyuki había sido en Marzo. Luego podría comprar algo de ramen de la máquina expendedora. Qué importaba que el menú consistiera de uno de sus platos favoritos en todo el mundo…

Su estómago gruñó insistentemente. Acariciándolo con ternura, trató de pensar en algo que no fuera lo que el resto del equipo debía estar cenando en esos momentos. Cualquier otro pensamiento estaba bien, todo menos la forma en la que se imaginaba como la deliciosa y espesa salsa dorada debía verse mientras era vertida sobre el pollo, el cual había sido frito perfectament–

_¡No! No pienses en el curry. Todo menos el curry._

Paseando su mirada alrededor del bullpen, sus ojos divisaron un guante abandonado – _uno de los de primero debe haberlo olvidado_ – y luego se detuvieron ante la vista del _diamante _que se encontraba justo detrás de la valla divisoria. Caminando hacia allí, pegó su nariz contra el frío metal; Eijun miró detenidamente como las sombras que cubrían el campo empezaban a crecer lentamente. Era casi perfecta la forma como los rayos de la puesta del sol le daban al campo un brillo blanquecino; y a su vez como las sombras cambiaban casi imperceptiblemente, mientras los segundos pasaban lentamente. Ahora que recordaba, era una sensación similar a cuando estaba de pie en el montículo, sumergido en la batalla entre él y el bateador. Todo a su alrededor se desvanecía y el tiempo se volvía irrelevante, y sólo estaba el bateador mirándolo fijamente y el sudor deslizándose por su frente y –

Su estómago rugió.

Eijun dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante, haciendo vibrar la valla metálica.

_Me rindo._

Soltando un suspiro, Eijun se alejó de la valla. Sacando su celular, lo abrió de golpe. La brillante pantalla iluminó su rostro en medio de la creciente oscuridad, estaba por marcar un número cuando una divertida voz se escuchó detrás de él.

"¿Qué está haciendo el capitán de Seidō afuera mientras los demás están cenando?"

Eijun se dio la vuelta, una gran sonrisa había empezado a formarse en su rostro.

"¡Miyuki!"

"Aún es Miyuki-_senpai_ para ti," dijo el mayor. Vistiendo la ropa casual de un estudiante universitario, se detuvo justo en la entrada del bullpen. A medida que avanzaba hacia él, Eijun observó cuidadosamente su apariencia, notando que parecía haber recuperado parte del peso que le hacía falta – o había comprado nuevas ropas que se acomodaban mejor a su nuevo tipo de cuerpo. "Deberías haber cenado. Estaba por ir a hablar con Rei primero, pero te vi esperando y me sentí mal por ti."

"Dime eso primero, entonces," murmuró Eijun, su estómago rugió en completo acuerdo. "¿Así que? ¿Para qué estás aquí?"

"No me quedaré por mucho tiempo," dijo Miyuki. "Pero pensé en pasar por aquí hoy, ya que no sé cuándo podré venir de nuevo."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?" preguntó Eijun.

"Toma dos horas en tren el venir acá, sabes," respondió Miyuki suavemente. Sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa. "Y no queda nada más que pueda enseñarte. Después de todo, _eres_ el segundo Narumiya." Eijun frunció el ceño fuertemente, haciendo reír al mayor. "¡Haha! Es broma, es broma. Así que… ¿Cómo se ven los de primero? ¿Alguno que pueda ser usado este verano?"

"Deberías venir mañana a observar el partido entre equipos si te interesa," dijo Eijun. "Te reservaría un sitio en la zona de ex–alumnos sólo para ti. Justo al lado de ese viejo que suelta gases y grita demasiado, por ejemplo."

"Si estás tan desesperado por presentarme a tu padre, Sawamura, sólo deberías preguntar" dijo Miyuki con una sonrisa de lado. Eijun frunció el ceño – y luego, reconsiderándolo, se encogió de hombros.

"Suena más a algo que haría mi abuelo que mi papá," dijo el pitcher estrella, con una leve y cálida sonrisa. De improviso, una idea llenó su mente y se detuvo. "Hablando de eso… ¿Cómo están tú y tu papá?"

Al instante, la expresión burlona en el rostro de Miyuki se desvaneció, y fue reemplazada por una sombra oscura.

"Lo mismo de siempre… como siempre" dijo con indiferencia, mirando a lo lejos. Luego de algunos segundos de silencio, Miyuki aclaró su garganta en un claro esfuerzo de querer cambiar el tema. "La otra razón por la que estoy aquí hoy es… pronto será tu cumpleaños, ¿no es así?"

"¿Eh? Oh. Sí, es cierto" Eijun se rascó la cabeza. "Casi lo olvidaba. Eh… Tendré 18." Sonrió. "Tendré la misma edad que tú nuevamente, Miyuki-_senpai_." Repentinamente su expresión se animó, al notar que Miyuki buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. "¿Me trajiste un regalo?"

"Atrapa," dijo el muchacho en respuesta, lanzando algo amarillo, que al girar en el aire reflejó los últimos rayos del sol. Con destreza, Eijun alargó su mano por instinto y lo atrapó en el aire. Mirando la botella de vidrio en sus manos, parpadeó.

"¿...ramune?"

"¡Haha! Y no es cualquier ramune, es ramune con sabor a _naranja_. Habías estado queriendo un poco, ¿no?"

Eijun solía quejarse ocasionalmente sobre la falta de gaseosas en las máquinas expendedoras de Seidō, pero nunca pensó que Miyuki realmente estaría escuchando.

"… gracias," dijo, apretando fuertemente la botella entre sus manos. Por algunos segundos, reinó el silencio, y Eijun estaba por empezar a hablar cuando escuchó el característico sonido de una lata al ser abierta. Levantando la mirada, vio a Miyuki sonreírle con una lata de pocari sweat en sus manos.

"Aún somos menores de edad así que tendremos que usar esto," dijo, alzando la lata hacia él, a modo de invitación. Eijun se acercó, notando de improviso la forma en cómo la sombra de la valla dividía el rostro del muchacho, y chocaron las bebidas juntos. "Feliz cumpleaños Sawamura."

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Para aquellos que no conozcan, en el canon, Seto y Okumura son los futuros integrantes de primer año que han estado observado algunos de los partidos de Seidō. Aramaki es totalmente creado (aunque lo nombré así debido a Aramaki Atsushi, un pitcher del Salón de la Fama del Béisbol Japonés). Originalmente, tenía la intención de que al final, Aramaki buscara a Eijun y tener algo de adoración-a-Sawamura-senpai, pero luego decidí que preferiría darles a Eijun y Miyuki un tiempo a solas… así que las dos primeras partes de este capítulo son simplemente para mostrar la futura generación de Seidō.

También creo que Eijun sería un gran capitán (él también fue capitán en su equipo de la escuela media); y Kanemaru, un confiable vice capitán, así que por ahí va ese pequeño detalle.

En fin, dado que este es un capítulo "extra", no contribuye realmente con el avance de la trama (aunque, con suerte, complementa un poco la historia). También he proporcionado algo más de información:

Una breve línea de tiempo que podrá ser de ayuda para entender la programación del Béisbol Japonés de Preparatoria –

**Línea de Tiempo General:**

**Kōshien de Primavera (Sólo por Invitación)**: Finales de Marzo – Inicios de Abril

_Semestre de Primavera (nuevo año escolar) empieza el 1 de Abril_

**Torneo de Primavera:** Abril

(Ichidaisan vs. Seidō, Cuartos de Final del Torneo de Primavera: Fines de Abril)

_~aproximadamente a fines de Abril/Inicios de Mayo: Partido entre los de primer año y el segundo equipo, en el primer año de Eijun~_

(Preliminares del Torneo de Kantō: Yokohama vs. Seidō: Inicios de Mayo)

_~Campamento de Entrenamiento: Mediados de Junio~_

**Torneo de Verano**: Julio

**Kōshien de Verano**: Inicios – Mediados de Agosto

**Torneo de Otoño**: Octubre

* * *

Y ahora, aquí está la alineación de bateo para el partido contra Yokohama –

**Seidō****:**

**Orden de bateo-**

1\. Kuramochi Yōichi (6)

2\. Kominato Ryōsuke (4)

3\. Isashiki Jun (8)

4\. Yūki Tetsuya (3)

5\. Masuko Tōru (5)

6\. Miyuki Kazuya (2)

7\. Shirasu Kenjirō (9)

8\. Sakai Ichirō (7)

9\. Sawamura Eijun (18)

**Defensa**

1\. Sawamura Eijun (Pitcher)

2\. Miyuki Kazuya (Cátcher)

3\. Capitán Yūki Tetsuya (Primera Base)

4\. Kominato Ryōsuke (Segunda Base)

5\. Masuko Tōru (Tercera Base)

6\. Kuramochi Yōichi (Parador en corto)

7\. Sakai Ichirō (Jardinero Izquierdo)

8\. Isashiki Jun (Jardinero Central)

9\. Shirasu Kenjirō (Jardinero Derecho)

**Yokohama****:**

**Orden de Bateo**

1\. Shimizu Taiga (7)

2\. Izumi Kōsuke (8)

3\. Tajima Yūichirō (5)

4\. Shigeno Goro (9)

5\. Azuma Yūhei (3)

6\. Kitamura Kou (4)

7\. Yaginuma Hayato (6)

8\. Abe Takaya (2)

9\. Mihashi Ren (1)

**Defensa-**

1\. Mihashi Ren (pitcher)

2\. Abe Takaya (cátcher)

3\. Azuma Yūhei (Primera Base)

4\. Kitamura Kou (Segunda Base)

5\. Tajima Yūichirō (Tercera Base)

6\. Yaginuma Hayato (Parador en Corto)

7\. Shimizu Taiga (Jardinero izquierdo)

8\. Izumi Kōsuke (Jardinero Central)

9\. Shigeno Goro (Jardinero Derecho)


	7. Lenguaje corporal

FF Original: **The Trajectory of Laughter – PK Samurai**

* * *

**Capítulo Siete**

* * *

La mañana de las preliminares del torneo de Kantō, era un día perfecto para jugar béisbol: soleado, mas no al extremo de que el resplandor afectara a los jugadores, y casi cero probabilidades de lluvia.

"**Empezaremos con la primera ronda del torneo de Kantō entre la Academia Yokohama y la Preparatoria Seidō."**

Cuando el sonido estridente de las sirenas inundó el estadio, señalando el inicio del partido, la multitud estalló en murmullos ante la vista del pitcher de Seidō que abriría, quien se encontraba sacudiendo la bolsa de resina en su mano.

"Ese pitcher es de primer año, ¿no?"

"¿Dónde está Tanba?"

"¿Qué está haciendo Seidō? Es _Yokohama_."

Los jugadores de Yokohama, reunidos en las bancas, lanzaban miradas fulminantes al equipo contrario.

"¿Abrirán con un pitcher de primer año?" dijo el entrenador de Yokohama, con una expresión de irritación en su rostro. Chasqueando la lengua con impaciencia, giró hacia sus jugadores. "Haremos que se arrepientan de eso. ¡Escuchen! ¡Anotaremos tantas carreras como podamos en esta primera entrada!"

"¡Sí señor!" rugieron, a modo de respuesta.

"**Alta de la primera entrada, la ofensiva de la Academia Yokohama empieza con el primer bateador, jardinero izquierdo, Shimizu-kun."**

Dando un paso fuera del plato, el bateador golpeó su bate contra el suelo una vez, antes de alzarlo y ponerse en posición de bateo.

"¡A jugar!" gritó el árbitro.

Por un instante, mientras el pitcher de Seidō observaba las señales del cátcher, todo el campo se mantuvo en silencio. Luego, con un asentimiento, alzó su pierna delantera.

* * *

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Eijun se había sentido tan incómodo como cuando se chocó de cabeza contra Chris. Sucedió a la mañana siguiente del día en que negoció la apuesta con el entrenador. Desafortunadamente, los rumores sobre ello habían empezado a esparcirse en el equipo, y se volvían cada vez más y más exagerados.

"No, Kanemaru, por _última_ vez, no seré deportado a Corea – ¡ow!" Al doblar la esquina, no pudo evitar chocar contra un cuerpo robusto. Eijun retrocedió unos pasos tambaleándose, golpeando a Kanemaru, quien cayó al suelo. Mientras Eijun le tendía una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, echó un vistazo alrededor. "Lo siento, yo…" Pero se detuvo, su boca se abrió por la sorpresa. "¡Chris-senpai!"

Su corazón saltó hacia su garganta ante la nostálgica vista del cátcher usando el uniforme de Seidō. Después del primer año de Eijun, Chris se había graduado y mudado a América para terminar su rehabilitación. Luego había retornado para el funeral de Miyuki pero, obviamente, había estado vestido con un traje negro…

"¿Nos conocemos?" El de tercer año preguntó calmadamente, mirándolo con sus ojos sin brillo. Sacudiendo su cabeza para despejarla, Eijun tragó con nerviosismo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había visto a Chris tan carente de vida. Pero al mismo tiempo –

_Esto sólo me confirma que no estaba en un error al hacer esa apuesta con el entrenador._

Eijun se inclinó en una leve reverencia.

"¡Chris-senpai – Soy Sawamura Eijun, un pitcher de primer año! ¡Lo he admirado por mucho tiempo, y espero poder formar una batería con usted!"

"… Ya veo," respondió con su calmada voz.

"Chris-senpai, este es el tipo del que le hablé anoche," dijo Kanemaru, colgando su brazo alrededor del hombro de Eijun. "¡El que hizo aquella apuesta con el entrenador!"

"Ya veo."

En su interior, Eijun creía que – de existir un concurso sobre quién podía permanecer más tiempo sin cambiar su expresión, Chris resultaría ser un fuerte competidor para el entrenador Kataoka. Enderezando su postura, su mente luchó por encontrar las palabras adecuadas para dirigirse al distanciado cátcher.

"Puede estar pensando que soy un novato estúpido que no sabe en lo que se está metiendo" exclamó. "Después de todo, nadie cree que sea capaz de lograrlo. Pero entiende ese sentimiento, ¿no?"

Por un instante, Eijun creyó ver algo brillar en los ojos de Chris – pero luego desapareció.

"Esta es la primera vez que hablamos, así que no puedo decir que tengo alguna opinión sobre ti," dijo. Luego asintió hacia Kanemaru, y empezó a alejarse caminando.

Las manos de Eijun se apretaron en puños.

"Me doy cuenta de que no cree que pueda lograrlo," alzó la voz. El sonido de pasos disminuyó, Chris se detuvo. "Y siendo sincero – yo tampoco sé. Pero quiero decirle aquí y ahora, que daré lo mejor de mí para conseguirlo. Seré totalmente serio acerca de esto. Cree que no puedo conseguirlo… pero si pudiera, si consigo un partido perfecto – ¿jugaría de nuevo?"

Después de una pausa, Chris giró en silencio y dirigió una mirada indescifrable hacia Eijun – y luego lentamente, reinició su caminata. Una vez que desapareció de su campo de visión, Eijun soltó un suspiro que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

"Por cierto, ¿por qué te empeñas tanto en que Chris-senpai juegue?" preguntó Kanemaru con curiosidad, dándole una palmada en el hombro. "Está lesionado y en el segundo equipo. No creo haberlo visto jugar siquiera una vez."

"No tienes idea de cuán sorprendente es," espetó Eijun.

Le resultaba irritante que algunos jugadores del equipo no pudieran darse cuenta de cuán bueno era Chris, y con sólo recordar las idioteces que le había dicho – aquella vez en su _verdadero_ primer año – un estremecimiento recorría su cuerpo. Había sido de esperar que Miyuki enfureciera de esa forma en aquel entonces.

Pero la forma en la que el cátcher era ahora – ojos carentes de energía y vida – así, ellos nunca podrían notarlo. Eijun no estaba seguro sobre qué había causado que Chris cambiara durante su _primer_ año, pero si tuviera que adivinar, diría que había sido la oportunidad de poder jugar nuevamente en un partido. Tenía sentido – después de todo, uno tiene que volver a jugar para poder darse cuenta cuánto ama hacerlo.

Dejando a Kanemaru atrás, Eijun emprendió la marcha hacia las canchas de béisbol, determinado a empezar temprano con los ejercicios del día.

Esta vez conseguiría que Chris regrese al equipo, sin importar el precio.

* * *

Antes de iniciar el partido, a medida que los jugadores formaban una fila para saludar, Kazuya tuvo que contener la mueca que le provocó la vista de los bateadores de Yokohama. Empezando con Tajima como el tercer bateador, seguido de Shigeno, Azuma y Kitamura en una ordenada línea; era totalmente conocido que esos cuatro podrían haber sido limpiadores en cualquier otra escuela. Si eso no era abrumador, entonces no sabía qué era.

Y por si no fuera poco, lucían encendidos, dirigiendo intensas miradas hacia el pitcher de primer año que Seidō había osado presentar como su abridor.

Por su parte, el pitcher en cuestión se encontraba observando a los animadores. Con el ceño fruncido, Kazuya siguió su mirada y vio al resto del equipo de béisbol de Seidō lanzando vítores. Entonces sus ojos se posaron en una figura de tercer año, alta y de aspecto extranjero, que se encontraba casi al final; sintió como sus labios formaban una 'o' al comprender la situación. Por lo visto Chris había decidido venir después de todo.

Mientras se dirigía hacia la caja del cátcher, Kazuya echó un vistazo hacia Sawamura – y empezó a sudar. Los ojos del de primer año ardían con ferocidad, mucho más de lo que habían mostrado en el partido amistoso, y una expresión de resolución se había apoderado de su rostro.

_No te dejes llevar por la tensión, Sawamura._

Pero cuando el juego empezó, se dio cuenta que su preocupación había sido innecesaria. Justo como se lo había pedido, la bola cortada de Sawamura cruzó la esquina exterior del plato y se estrelló directamente contra su guante.

"**¡Strike!"**

Sin poder evitarlo, Kazuya sonrió ante la aturdida expresión del bateador.

_¡Haha! Esa es mi expresión favorita._

Lanzó la pelota de regreso hacia Sawamura, quien la atrapó en el aire con su guante. Mirando con ferocidad al bateador, los ojos del de primer año brillaron intensamente con la fuerza de una pequeña tormenta.

Kazuya miró hacia su izquierda; el bateador se encontraba reajustando el agarre en su bate, lucía confundido.

"_Lo asustaste. Estará observando el siguiente lanzamiento, así que ahora uno hacia el interior."_

Sawamura asintió. Alzando su pierna delantera, su pie se estrelló contra el plato de lanzamiento mientras su brazo era lanzando hacia adelante en el último instante.

"**¡Strike!"**

Kazuya sintió sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa cuando lanzó la pelota de regreso. A pesar de su aparente naturaleza impulsiva, Sawamura estaba lanzando calmadamente y con un buen control. Si lograba mantener ese ritmo, el partido perfecto estaría al alcance. Eso era, siempre y cuando Kazuya no permitiera ser leído…

"_Ahora muéstrame una bola rápida alta."_

Con otro asentimiento, Sawamura alzó su pierna delantera y lanzó la pelota. El bateador abanicó – pero con un sonido seco, la pelota estaba a salvo, humeando en el guante de Kazuya.

"**¡Strike!"**

Kazuya lanzó la pelota de regreso al montículo. Mirando hacia las bancas de Yokohama, notó con satisfacción que sus ánimos habían disminuido. El primer bateador se apresuró en regresar a la banca, lanzando una mirada ansiosa hacia el montículo, donde Sawamura se encontraba sacudiendo la bolsa de resina.

Kazuya sonrió.

_Asústense, asústense. Eso los volverá a todos más fáciles de predecir._

"**Segundo bateador, jardinero central, Izumi-kun."**

Caminando hacia la caja de bateo, el bateador abanicó experimentalmente su bate antes de colocarse en posición. Mirando nuevamente hacia las bancas, Kazuya vio al entrenador de Yokohama hacerle señas al bateador, quien tocó su casco a modo de respuesta.

_Izumi… no se ve del todo impresionante, pero tiene un buen ojo para los lanzamientos sencillos. También es un bateador ambidiestro – tendremos que tener cuidado con este._

"_Una quebrada rápida hacia adentro,"_ señaló Kazuya, y Sawamura asintió. Rápidamente, la pelota pasó volando el plato, y como esperaba, el bateador no se movió.

**"****¡Bola!"**

Bajando su bate, el bateador extendió una mano hacia el montículo mientras ajustaba su postura. Cuando retornó a su posición de bateo, Kazuya movió su guante hacia el exterior, y Sawamura asintió. Cuando lanzó su mano hacia afuera, el bateador abanicó – y justo en ese momento, la bola cortada se quebró de forma oblicua hacia el extremo superior del bate. Mientras giraba en el aire, directamente hacia ellos, Kazuya extendió su guante para atrapar fácilmente la bola elevada.

"**¡Out!"**

Poniéndose de pie para lanzar la pelota de regreso hacia Sawamura, Kazuya echó un vistazo a las bancas de Yokohama y vio con regocijo la expresión furiosa del entrenador. No le sorprendería que, luego de ver al pitcher de primero en el montículo, hubiera ordenado a su equipo anotar tantas carreras como pudieran en la primera entrada.

"**Tercer bateador, tercera base, Tajima-kun."**

Golpeando sus zapatos con el bate, para sacudir la tierra de los tacos, el tercer bateador se colocó en posición. Kazuya miró al muchacho, y no le sorprendió que, a pesar de las fallas de los primeros bateadores, este se encontrara en una postura completamente relajada, pero efectiva.

Tajima se veía incluso más pequeño que en la televisión, pero su promedio de bateo de 0.410 no era algo que Kazuya iba a tomar a la ligera. Tajima marcaba el inicio de la famosa alineación de poder de Yokohama: sería mejor derrumbar a la cabeza en este momento, y luego desarmar a su segunda ofensiva en la segunda entrada.

Kazuya señaló, y luego de golpear el guante con su puño, lo levantó. Sawamura asintió, y juntando sus manos, su pie se estampó contra el suelo. Su brazo se movió cual látigo y la pelota salió disparada hacia el bateador, quebrándose bruscamente frente a la esquina del plato.

"**¡Strike!"**

* * *

"**Baja de la primera entrada, la ofensiva de Seidō empieza con el primer bateador, parador en corto, Kuramochi-kun."**

Estirando sus hombros por última vez, Yōichi se levantó con su bate en mano. Echó un vistazo al marcador, un '0' brillaba al lado de 'Yokohama'.

_Eso hace una entrada y tres tipos menos… lo que significa, 8 entradas y 24 más por eliminar, Sawamura, ¡hyaha!_

Inclinó su cabeza hacia el árbitro y caminó hacia la caja de bateo. Sosteniendo su bate en el aire, observó al pitcher.

Ya que Yokohama estaba en una prefectura distinta, Seidō sólo había jugado una vez contra ellos el año pasado. El torneo de Kantō no era tan importante como para molestarse en grabar los partidos de Yokohama, por lo que gran parte de su preparación para el juego había sido a través de grabaciones de alguno de sus partidos de prefectura y marcadores publicados de sus partidos contra otras escuelas. Su pitcher abridor, uno de segundo año llamado Mihashi, no había lanzado en ninguno de las grabaciones, pero contaban con algunos de sus juegos anotados en el libro de marcadores – e incluso en papel, había destacado.

De lo que Yōichi había podido observar mientras el pitcher calentaba, la velocidad de sus lanzamientos era decepcionante – de hecho, bordeaba lo incompetente. Pero lo que importaba era que había conseguido juegos sin ceder ninguna carrera contra algunos de los mejores equipos de Kanagawa, lo que significa que había algo más acerca de sus lanzamientos.

Mientras el pitcher empezaba a moverse, Yōichi aumentó el agarre en su bate. Su rol como el primer bateador significaba que era su trabajo llegar a base. Cualquier truco que este pitcher tuviera bajo la manga, no importaba. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era golpear la pelota y luego sus piernas continuarían el trabajo.

_Estás en un gran lío, Sawamura… pero aun así, ¡haré mi parte para conseguirte ese juego perfecto!_

La pelota voló hacia él, y mientras la veía pasar, los labios de Yōichi se ensancharon en una gran sonrisa.

"**¡Strike!"**

Una excelente bola curva, pero su lentitud le quitaba gran parte de su efectividad. La batería de Yokohama probablemente trataba de intimidarlo con un lanzamiento lento seguido de otro veloz – pero si su velocidad base era así de lenta, no debía resultar un gran problema.

Regresando su atención al pitcher, Yōichi se inclinó, adoptando su posición de bateo. Vio al pitcher esperar por las señales del cátcher, y luego asentir. El pitcher juntó sus brazos y luego dio un paso adelante. Un instante después, la pelota voló hacia su dirección.

_¡Hacia afuera!_

Abanicó, listo para empezar a correr hacia la primera base – y se congeló al no sentir resistencia, mientras escuchaba el inconfundible sonido de la pelota al estrellarse contra el guante detrás de él.

"**¡Strike!"**

Yōichi frunció el ceño, desconcertado. ¿Cómo es que había fallado una bola rápida tan fácil, y se había dejado arrinconar a una cuenta de 0-2 tan rápidamente? ¿Había abanicado tarde? Creyó que había medido el lanzamiento correctamente – ¿se había tensado demasiado?

Abanicando experimentalmente su bate en el aire, retomó su posición de bateo, forzando una leve exhalación.

_Concéntrate, concéntrate. Sólo tengo que llegar a base._

El pitcher asintió ante la seña del cátcher y alzó su guante hasta su rostro. Lanzó su brazo derecho hacia adelante y la pelota voló en dirección a Yōichi. Centrándose en la pelota blanca de trayectoria espiral, aumentó el agarre en su bate. Era otra bola fácil, ligeramente hacia el interior. Deslizando su talón con firmeza, abanicó – con un sonido metálico, el bate golpeó la pelota hacia el suelo.

Lanzando el bate, Yōichi impulsó sus pies contra el suelo, con sus ojos fijos en la primera base. Pero antes de que hubiera recorrido la mitad de la distancia, el pitcher corrió ágilmente hacia la pelota y la lanzó a su compañero que esperaba en la base.

"**¡Out!"**

Mientras desaceleraba hasta detenerse, escuchó algunas de las ovaciones de los animadores del lado de Yokohama.

_¡Tch!_

Silenciosamente molesto durante su regreso a las bancas, Yōichi disminuyó su avance al pasar junto a Ryōsuke.

"Se veía como un lanzamiento fácil para mí, pero deberías observarlo mejor, Ryō-san," murmuró. Asintiendo levemente para indicar que había escuchado, el sonriente muchacho de tercer año se dirigió hacia la caja de bateo.

Sacándose el casco al llegar a las bancas, mientras Yōichi giraba para dejar su bate en el contenedor, casi estuvo por chocar contra Miyuki, quien se encontraba apoyado en la pared del fondo.

"Incluso viniendo de ti, es raro que hayas fallado completamente una bola tan sencilla," dijo el cátcher de segundo, una sonrisa de lado se insinuó en su rostro. Yōichi frunció el ceño, recordando el lanzamiento.

"Era más lento de lo que esperé que fuera," dijo finalmente, dejándose caer sobre una banca. Limpiando una gota de sudor de su sien, dirigió su mirada hacia el campo justo a tiempo para ver a Ryōsuke abanicar – y mandar la pelota al suelo, justo frente al pitcher, quien la lanzó hacia la primera base.

Al ver a Ryōsuke regresar a las bancas con su sonrisa ligeramente disminuida, el equipo se sumergió en una silenciosa sorpresa.

"Mihashi… Mihashi…"

Apartando su mirada del muchacho de tercero, Yōichi observó que Sawamura, sentado en la última banca al lado de Masuko, tenía una expresión contemplativa en su rostro.

"¿Sabes algo sobre él?" Miyuki ladeó su cabeza para mirar al de primero.

"Creo que recuerdo haber jugado contra él antes…" Sawamura frunció el ceño.

"¿En la escuela media?" preguntó Yōichi, alzando una ceja.

"Hm…" Sawamura sonaba poco convencido, y con su ceño fruncido cada vez más profundamente, empezaba a lucir fatigado en una forma que sólo un idiota podría conseguir.

"Bueno, no te hagas daño pensando en eso," dijo Miyuki, divertido. "Solo concéntrate en tus lanzamientos."

Yōichi echó un vistazo hacia el lado por el cual Ryōsuke acababa de ingresar.

"¿Qué opinas del lanzamiento, Ryou-san?"

"Llega a sitios bastante desagradables," repuso, sacándose el casco, "pero es todo lo que pude conseguir por ahora."

Yōichi frunció el ceño pero no insistió con el asunto, después de todo no podía compararse en términos de habilidad de bateo, y no era totalmente inusual en él que se hubiera equivocado en medir el lanzamiento. La ansiedad que había sentido ante aquella bola rápida había sido probablemente sólo su imaginación – y si no podía batearla, sólo tenía que apuntar a los demás lanzamientos. Después de todo, no estaba tratando de conseguir un tiro largo, todo lo que tenía que hacer era llegar a base.

Regresando su atención hacia el campo, Yōichi hizo una mueca al ver a Isashiki mandar un elevado hacia el centro.

* * *

Arrodillado en el círculo de espera, con su bate en posición vertical a un lado, Eijun sintió su mirada deslizarse desde el marcador hacia el campo.

Estaban en ese momento en la baja de la tercera entrada. Había ido contra toda la alineación sin ceder ningún hit, lo cual era algo que había esperado. Nadie podía calcular el ritmo de sus bolas quebradas después de un solo turno al bate; en su primer año, se las había arreglado para meter en aprietos incluso a un monstruo como Raichi gracias a su _four-seam_, y por lo que había visto de los bateadores de Yokohama, ninguno de ellos podría ganar un duelo contra los limpiadores de Yakushi.

Pero por otro lado, Raichi solía batear un home-run con tanta facilidad que, tal vez, aquella no era una comparación justa.

Aunque la verdadera sorpresa fue el pitcher de Yokohama, quien hasta el momento, sólo había cedido un hit contra el explosivo poder de bateo de Seidō, dejando el marcador en un ajustado 0-0. Dado que este también era su primer turno lanzando contra la alineación, su verdadera valía no sería puesta a prueba hasta la segunda ronda – pero la forma de sus lanzamientos era bastante normal, y su máxima velocidad rondaba los 130 km/h. Como era de esperarse del confiable capitán, Yūki había logrado hacer contacto con el bate y conseguido llegar a base, pero los siguientes 3 bateadores habían sido ponchados uno tras otro.

Con mirada cautelosa, observó cómo Sakai abanicó ante la pelota, mandándola a volar alto. El cátcher se levantó con su guante alzado, y la atrapó.

"**¡Out!"**

Usando el bate para impulsarse, Eijun se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia la caja de bateo.

"**Noveno bateador, pitcher, Sawamura-kun."**

Inclinando su casco hacia el árbitro, abanicó varias veces al aire y dirigió su mirada hacia las bancas por posibles instrucciones. Viendo que el entrenador Kataoka no hacia movimiento alguno, descendió su bate preparándose para dar un toque. Una expresión de sorpresa cruzó el rostro del pitcher, y luego asintió ante la señal que el cátcher le había mostrado.

Cuando la pelota se acercó volando, el pitcher empezó a correr hacia él, pero Eijun se echó hacia atrás y observó la pelota pasar.

"**¡Bola!"**

El pitcher regresó al montículo, y Eijun retomó su postura para realizar un toque. Pero mientras el pitcher lanzaba la pelota y empezaba a correr hacia él una vez más, Eijun rápidamente cambió a su postura normal de bateo, y abanicó. Sintiendo el bate hacer contacto – no un contacto sólido, pero contacto al fin y al cabo – lo lanzó hacia un lado y empezó a correr.

"¡A segunda!" escuchó gritar al cátcher. Girando su cabeza hacia un lado, con sus pies golpeando el suelo, vio al segunda base correr hacia adelante para atrapar la pelota. Y con la misma fluidez, la lanzó hacia el guante extendido del primera base justo en el instante en el que Eijun pisaba la base.

"**¡Out!" **gritó el árbitro.

Aunque Eijun había sido famosamente ridiculizado (o temido) por ser el 'dios de los toques' durante sus tres años en Seidō, él _había _trabajado en su actual bateo. Nunca había llegado a ser un poderoso bateador como, por ejemplo, Furuya; pero le gustaba creer que para su tercer año, sus habilidades de bateo habían dejado de ser un lastre en la alineación del equipo.

Mientras caminaba con esfuerzo de regreso hacia la banca, se consoló a sí mismo con el pensamiento de que al menos no había sido ponchado al abanicar, como Miyuki.

* * *

Aún si haber anotado en la baja de la cuarta entrada, la frustración empezaba a hacerse evidente en los rostros de los miembros del equipo de Seidō. No era como si no estuviesen conectando con las pelotas – sino más bien, parecía como si no pudiesen controlarlas. Ryōsuke había conseguido llegar a base, pero Isashiki había enviado la pelota volando hacia la zona de foul, donde fue atrapada por el jardinero derecho. Yūki había abanicado firmemente ante su pelota, pero esta había salido disparada milagrosamente hacia el guante del pitcher, quien luego de un segundo de sorpresa, la envió hacia primera, donde Ryōsuke había evitado por poco ser eliminado al casi ser _tocado_ por el jugador defensor. La elevada que bateó Masuko hacia la derecha había sido atrapada, terminando así la cuarta entrada.

Y ahora, era el turno nuevamente de la defensa de Seidō, y tiempo de la segunda batalla de Eijun contra los _limpiadores_ de Yokohama. El primero era –

"**Alta de la quinta entrada, la ofensiva de la Academia Yokohama empieza con el cuarto bateador, jardinero central, Shigeno-kun."**

Shigeno, uno de tercer año, era bastante alto y bien constituido. De regreso a la línea de tiempo original, él ya se había graduado para cuando Eijun tuvo nuevamente la oportunidad de jugar un partido contra la Academia Yokohama, pero él se había convertido en profesional justo después y había sido reclutado como uno de los novatos estrella de los Blue Oceans de Yokohama. Eijun lo recordaba debido a que Wakana había quedado extrañamente deslumbrada con el bateador y no había dejado de mandarle mensajes acerca de él durante todo el descanso de invierno en su segundo año.

De lo que Eijun podía observar en él ahora, Shigeno poseía mucho poder pero tendía a abanicar ante lanzamiento difíciles.

"_Empecemos con una rápida hacia la esquina interior. No importa si no alcanza la zona de strike." _Miyuki le señaló.

Eijun asintió, mirando al bateador, quien le devolvió la mirada. Juntando sus brazos y levantando en alto su pierna delantera, pisó hacia adelante, dejando salir su brazo en el último instante.

El bateador abanicó, y Eijun observó la pelota cruzar y alzarse hasta golpear la valla con un sonido metálico.

"**¡Foul!"**

Luego de que Miyuki le señalase una _cutter _baja, el bateador bateó un foul una vez más. En contra de su voluntad, Eijun empezaba a sentir un creciente respeto – especialmente ante la segunda abanicada, casi había conseguido medirlo correctamente, como se esperaba del cuarto bateador de Yokohama.

Mirando de lado hacia el bateador, Miyuki parecía haber tomado una decisión con respecto al ritmo del partido, pues alzó su guante y le señaló un lanzamiento que no había solicitado hasta el momento.

Eijun asintió. Sintiendo el sol arder en la parte trasera de su cuello, dejó escapar un suspiro – y luego lanzó.

Con evidente poder extendiéndose por sus brazos, el bateador empezó a abanicar – pero sus ojos se ensancharon, perspicaces, cuando la pelota trazó un arco lento a través del aire. Incapaz de detenerse, terminó de abanicar en el aire, y la pelota aterrizó fácilmente en el guante de Miyuki.

"**¡Strike! ¡Bateador Fuera!"**

Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Eijun apretó su puño en señal de triunfo.

Si tuviera que ser honesto, al inicio del partido, no se había sentido exactamente rebosante de confianza sobre sus posibilidades de conseguir un partido perfecto. Su actual cuerpo era más pequeño y débil de lo que estaba acostumbrado, e incluso durante el mes que había tenido para acostumbrarse a los cambios, no había sido capaz de liberarse de esa sensación de que algo andaba mal con sus lanzamientos. Pero con el _changeup circular_ de hace unos instantes, que resultó en un exitoso lanzamiento final, podía sentir un poco más de su autoconfianza comenzando a regresar.

Los siguientes limpiadores, Azuma y Kitamura, parecían cautelosos ante su recientemente revelado _changeup_; y en poco tiempo las dos luces al lado de la señal de 'Out' en el marcador, se desvanecieron, marcando así su décimo quinto consecutivo bateador ponchado.

Eijun sintió algo golpear su espalda, y mirando hacia atrás, vio a los jardineros pasar junto a él, en dirección a las bancas.

"Buen lanzamiento," dijo el hermano mayor de Haruichi con su habitual sonrisa.

"Nada mal," dijo Kuramochi alegremente.

"Aunque sólo se pondrá más complicado en adelante," dijo Miyuki con una media sonrisa.

Sintiendo un pequeño nudo formarse en la parte posterior de su garganta, Eijun descendió e ingresó silenciosamente a las bancas. Quitándose la gorra para limpiarse el sudor de la frente, estaba por decirle algo a Kuramochi cuando escuchó la voz del entrenador Kataoka.

"Tanba, ve al bullpen y empieza a calentar," dijo.

Su gorra se deslizó de sus dedos congelados, y sus ojos se ensancharon por la sorpresa. Poniéndose de pie de un salto, mientras una desordenada protesta pugnaba por salir de sus labios, dio un paso hacia el entrenador. Pero, antes de que pudiera dar otro paso, un firme agarre alrededor de su muñeca lo hizo retroceder. Mirando automáticamente hacia la mano que lo sujetó, levantó la mirada para encontrar a Miyuki aún vestido con su equipo, agitando levemente su cabeza hacia él.

Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, Eijun se detuvo – y luego asintió silenciosamente, provocando que una leve expresión de sorpresa cruzara el rostro del cátcher.

Por supuesto que el Miyuki de este tiempo no se daría cuenta, pero Eijun hace mucho que se había vuelto un experto en entender su lenguaje corporal. _"Entiendo cómo te sientes"_ y _"no seas estúpido"_ y _"esto no es sólo acerca de ti" _todo eso podía entenderse de aquella presión producida por su mano, de aquel ceño levemente fruncido, y del parpadeo de sus ojos ante la imponente forma del entrenador.

Tomando aire para calmarse, Eijun recogió su gorra y la sacudió para quitarle el polvo. Se sentó en la banca, donde luego se le unió Miyuki, quien empezó a sacarse rápidamente los protectores de sus piernas.

Era natural, por supuesto, que siempre hubiera al menos un pitcher lanzando en el bullpen. Si Eijun fallaba en su apuesta con el entrenador, sería sacado del montículo, y el juego no podría terminar ahí. Otro pitcher tendría que tomar su puesto. Sin embargo – que el entrenador mandara a Tanba a calentar, había puesto bajo un agudo escrutinio la razón por la cual Eijun se encontraba ahí afuera, lanzando primero en el montículo.

Había participado en el actual juego, pero ahora, mientras observaba a Miyuki coger un bate y dirigirse hacia el campo, su mirada se desvió hacia la tribuna de animadores, donde había visto por última vez a Chris… y ahí estaba. Apenas podía verlo, de pie y solitario, junto a una de las entradas. No podía distinguir su rostro, pero probablemente estuviera tan frío y sin emociones como había estado cuando Eijun se topó con él.

Eijun apretó su gorra fuertemente entre sus manos.

_Doce outs más, Chris-senpai, y te regresaré a dónde perteneces._

* * *

"_**Baja de la quinta entrada, la ofensiva de la Preparatoria Seidō empieza con el sexto bateador, cátcher, Miyuki-kun."**_

Cuando Kazuya puso un pie en el plato, echó un vistazo al marcador y sacudió su cabeza con ironía. Era difícil de creer, pero el marcador estaba igualado en 0-0, con Yokohama cediendo sólo tres hits hasta el momento. Empezaba a parecer que el partido terminaría siendo un duelo entre ambos pitcher; el primer equipo en anotar obtendría, sin duda alguna, el impulso necesario y ganaría el juego. Y aunque aún era demasiado pronto para afirmarlo, Sawamura estaba aguantando bien. Aunque sus lanzamientos poseían un poder sólido, estaba controlando su ritmo con toda la audacia de un pitcher experimentado, y si podía mantener ese ritmo, entonces terminaría el juego con energía de sobra.

Y lo mejor de todo, el entrenador de Yokohama estaba atónito, los miembros de su equipo cada vez más temerosos, y los espectadores – si acaso el creciente estruendo era algún indicador – empezaban lentamente a entender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Incluso en sus propias bancas, los otros miembros del equipo empezaban a mirar a Sawamura con una creciente apreciación reflejada en sus ojos. Resultaba muy diferente observar los lanzamientos de Sawamura durante los entrenamientos, que verlo de pie en el montículo delante de ellos, ponchando o atascando consecutivamente a cada oponente que se le presentara.

Sujetando su bate y colocándose en posición, Kazuya sintió otra sonrisa juguetear en los bordes de sus labios. Odiaba admitirlo, pero el hecho de que un novato de primer año pudiera tener tal presencia en el montículo, aunque lo irritaba, también le resultaba alentador al mismo tiempo.

Y lo menos que podía hacer por él a cambio sería…

…_¡llegar a base!_

Mientras la pelota se dirigía hacia él, Kazuya abanicó, y sintió el bate conectar con un crujido. Empujándolo hacia adelante, observó el elevado dirigirse directamente hacia el guante del parador en corto.

…_oops._

"_**¡Out!"**_

* * *

**\- Glosario-**

Batting average (BA) _– __**Promedio de Bateo**_ = Una medida del éxito de un bateador para conseguir un hit durante un bateo, calculado al dividir el número de hits realizados entre la cantidad de veces bateadas (1.000 sería 100% tasa de bateo).

Fly ball _\- __**Elevado**_= Una pelota que es golpeada en el aire, usualmente muy alta. Los jardineros intentan atraparlas durante su descenso.

Pop fly _\- __**Globo**_ = Un tipo específico de elevado que vuela muy alto pero que no sucede de la misma forma lateralmente. Desde la perspectiva de un jardinero, los globos parecen caer directamente.

**Rola** = Una pelota bateada, que rueda o rebota contra el suelo.

**\- (canon) Datos de Bateo de Sawamura Eijun -**

Defensa (4/5) Hombros – 4

Carrera (3/5)

Fuerza Física (4/5)

Fuerza Mental (4/5)

Bateo (1/5) Contacto – 2, Poder – 2

**\- (TTOL) Datos de Bateo de Sawamura Eijun –**

Defensa (4/5) Hombros – 4

Carrera (3/5)

Fuerza Física (4/5)

Fuerza Mental (5/5)

Bateo (3/5) Contacto – 3, Poder – 3

**\- Notas de Interés -**

*En MLB, el record para el mayor promedio de bateo – durante toda su carrera – lo tiene Ty Cobb (Detroit Tigers) con un BA de 0.367. Babe Ruth (New York Yankees), ampliamente considerado como el más grande jugador de béisbol de la historia, tiene un BA de 0.342.*


	8. Lluvia

**Aclaración: **FF Original: **The Trajectory of Laughter – PK Samurai**

* * *

**Capítulo Ocho**

* * *

Pasando frente a Sakai mientras regresaba a las bancas, Kazuya removió sus guantes de bateo y se sentó. Cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, dirigió una mirada calculadora a la batería del equipo contrario.

Ellos lo habían enfrentado desde el primer lanzamiento, posiblemente al darse cuenta cuán impaciente estaba por batear. La pelota había parecido una sencilla bola rápida, por lo que había abanicado sin pensar demasiado al respecto – y su turno al bate había terminado tan pronto como empezó.

En silencio, observó a Shirasu abanicar; la pelota voló alto en el aire, golpeando la valla con un sonido metálico, marcando así el segundo foul. En el tercer lanzamiento, Shirasu falló por completo, abanicando al aire.

Los ojos de Kazuya se entrecerraron. Mientras tanto, las gradas de Yokohama estallaron en vítores, y Sawamura se ubicó en el círculo de espera.

Octavo bateador, Sakai observó la primera pelota, y en el segundo lanzamiento la mandó volando a través del aire, donde fue atrapada por el pitcher, terminando así la entrada.

"¡Keh!" Isashiki soltó una risa cual ladrido. "Así que eso era. Ese pitcher tenía un lanzamiento como ese bajo la manga."

"Y esperaron hasta que empezáramos a acostumbrarnos antes de mostrarla…" dijo Ryousuke, con una expresión bastante aterradora en su rostro. "Bueno, eso sólo significa que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a este también."

Kazuya sintió sus labios curvarse en un sonrisa, no le sorprendía en los más mínimo que los de curso superior ya lo hubieran notado. Al parecer, Sawamura no era el único pitcher que poseía una extraña bola rápida – aunque en este caso, no lo consideraría exactamente una bola 'quebrada.' Era simplemente engañosa.

Kazuya rememoró la primera entrada en la cual Kuramochi había fallado por completo. Lo había molestado por ello en ese entonces, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, lo más probable era que la batería de Yokohama hubiera estado usando ese lanzamiento. Ese que ahora empezaban a mostrar con más frecuencia. Habiéndolo visto de frente sólo una vez, no podía decir exactamente _cómo_ de engañoso era, pero si tuviese que adivinar, diría que no había caído en el lugar donde había esperado que lo hiciera.

Sin embargo, esos extraños lanzamientos por sí mismos, no deberían haber sido capaces de frenar a un poderoso equipo de bateo, como lo era Seidou, durante todo este tiempo. Para ser capaz de mezclar de forma efectiva y discreta un lanzamiento peculiar como ese…

_Heh. Su cátcher debe de ser realmente especial._

* * *

Sentado en las sombras de las bancas de Yokohama, Abe tomó un profundo sorbo de agua de su botella, mientras miraba hacia el campo. Se encontraban entre la quinta y sexta entrada, y los jugadores de Seidou ya habían salido al campo, con rastrillos en mano, para el mantenimiento correspondiente. Su cátcher y pitcher se encontraban lanzando una pelota, de un lado a otro, en el bullpen; y mientras los observaba, el ceño de Abe se frunció.

"Sigue así y algún día tu rostro se quedará congelado de esa forma," dijo Shigeno a su lado, mientras lanzaba una pelota en su mano.

"¡Mi tía solía decir eso!" dijo Izumi, con una risa corta, volteando hacia ellos. Estaba apoyado contra la barandilla, junto a Tajima, quien había corrido hacia ahí tan pronto como el cátcher y pitcher de Seidou habían salido. No se había movido desde ese entonces, sus ojos se mantenían atentos a sus formas de lanzar.

"Me sorprende que puedas reír," se quejó Shimizu. "¿Te das cuenta que aún no hemos conseguido conectar siquiera un solo hit a ese pitcher de primero?"

"No se puede ver su brazo cuando lanza hasta cuando ya es muy tarde," dijo Kitamura, mientras se quitaba la camiseta. "La pelota realmente se ve más rápida cuando viene directamente, a que cuando la observabas desde un lado."

"Y su _four-seam_ va por lo menos a 140," murmuró Shimizu. "No puedo adaptarme a su ritmo del todo."

"No sólo tú, tampoco nosotros," dijo Izumi, encogiéndose de hombros. Le dio un codazo al muchacho a su lado. "¿Conseguiste algo, Tajima?"

"… tiene una forma de lanzar realmente consistente, y sus pelotas se quiebran erráticamente en todas las direcciones," dijo Tajima, aunque sus ojos se mantenían enfocados en el pitcher contrario. "Es un gran pitcher."

"¿Crees poder batearlo?" preguntó Shigeno.

"Si supiera lo que viene, podría," dijo Tajima, manteniéndose inmóvil, como siempre hacía cuando era absolutamente serio.

"Y ese es el otro problema," dijo Abe, frunciendo el ceño. "Su cátcher."

"Nos está leyendo como a un libro abierto," concedió Izumi.

"Miyuki Kazuya…" dijo Shigeno, mirando al techo. "He escuchado sobre él. Había un artículo sobre él."

Se quedaron en silencio, mirando hacia el dúo de cátcher y pitcher. Abe tomó otro trago de agua de su botella.

"Aún no puedo decir mucho acerca de su juego defensivo," dijo finalmente, limpiándose la boca con su manga. "Pero ese cátcher es peligroso."

* * *

"_**Baja de la sexta entrada, la ofensiva de la preparatoria de Seidou empieza con el noveno batedor, pitcher, Sawamura-kun."**_

Estirando sus hombros en el círculo de espera, Youichi observó a Sawamura colocarse en posición de bateo. Se había sorprendido al descubrir que las habilidades de bateo de Sawamura no eran del todo malas. Youichi había creído que él sería el tipo de pitcher que era terrible bateando y resultaba un obstáculo para el equipo, pero su postura era confiable y relajada.

Sin embargo, eso no evitó que bateara una _rola_ directo a segunda base. Mientras la luz roja junto al 'Out' se encendía, Sawamura se retiró silenciosamente, y Youichi se puso de pie. Giró hacia el entrenador Kataoka, pero lo único que este le señaló fue que observara el primer lanzamiento, y luego que bateara.

"¡Vamos, Kuramochi!"

"¡No te dejes engañar por el pitcher!"

"¡Kuramochi-senpai!"

Youichi hizo una mueca cuando los gritos llovieron desde las bancas y gradas. Este era su tercer turno al bate. Si no conseguía llegar a base aquí – bueno, ¿qué tipo de primer bateador sería?

"¡A jugar!"

Durante unos segundos, el pitcher le devolvió la mirada, inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante. Asintiendo una vez, se enderezó, llevando su guante a la altura de su rostro.

En su primer turno al bate, el lanzamiento decisivo había sido uno que lució como una bola rápida; y en su último turno al bate, una bola curva que bateó y resultó un globo. Pero desde la última entrada, ellos habían estado incluyendo bolas rápidas con mucha más frecuencia.

Youichi le dirigió una feroz mirada, sus manos se apretaron alrededor del mango de su bate. Se arriesgaría con una bola rápida, entonces.

Pisando fuera del plato de lanzamiento, el pitcher lanzó su brazo hacia adelante y la pelota salió disparada hacia él. Youichi la observó pasar.

"**¡Strike!"**

Había sido una _slider_. Pero antes de que pudiera preocuparse si la siguiente sería una bola rápida o no, el pitcher ya se encontraba realizando el segundo lanzamiento. Apretando sus dientes, Youichi abanicó – con un sonido metálico, la pelota voló alto hacia el territorio de foul.

"**¡Foul!"**

Y nuevamente, se encontraba acorralado en un 0 – 2.

El pitcher estaba sonriendo, y en respuesta, Youichi sintió su ceño fruncirse aún más. Ajustó la posición de sus pies, y se inclinó para colocarse en la misma postura de bateo anterior.

La siguiente pelota se acercó volando con una trayectoria muy cerca al interior. Sin confiar en que sería capaz de batear bien, Youichi abanicó unos instantes antes de lo que debía, esperando que resultara foul – pero para su sorpresa, escuchó el revelador sonido del metal entrando en contacto con la pelota.

Lanzando inmediatamente su bate hacia un lado con un traqueteo metálico, corrió hacia la primera base. Podía escuchar gritos pero los ignoró, concentrándose en la base que burlonamente le hacía señas para que se acercara – y sólo cuando Youichi sintió la dura superficie bajo su pie, fue cuando empezó a reducir su velocidad.

"**¡Safe!"**

El jardinero derecho lanzó la pelota de regreso hacia el pitcher, y Youichi sonrió ampliamente mientras retiraba el protector de su codo. Era agradable finalmente poder sentir algo de dolor en sus piernas.

"_**Segundo bateador, segunda base, Kominato-kun."**_

Youichi miró en dirección a las bancas, pero el entrenador no se había movido desde sus primeras indicaciones. Parecía que se los estaba dejando a ellos. Volteó a ver a Ryousuke, quien ahora se encontraba en posición de bateo al lado derecho del plato, y luego al pitcher.

Dando algunos pasos hacia adelante, alejándose un poco de la primera base, se mantuvo firmemente de frente hacia el pitcher. El cual lo miró una vez, y luego a Ryousuke. El pitcher se preparó para lanzar; tan pronto como su brazo se echó hacia atrás, Youichi se precipitó a segunda.

Hubo un ruidoso clamor; ni bien Youichi se hubo deslizado a segunda, volvió la mirada, y vio al cátcher mirarlo con frustración, la pelota fuertemente sujetada en su mano. Con el ceño fruncido, la lanzó de regreso al pitcher.

El pitcher se preparó para lanzar, pero esta vez permaneció quieto por varios segundos. Youichi se tensó, preparándose. Y luego el pitcher lanzó; Youichi vio a Ryousuke abanicar, y tan pronto como el bate hizo contacto, corrió hacia tercera.

Deslizándose hacia el plato, escuchó al árbitro de la primera base gritar, _**"¡Safe!"**_

Girando, Youichi vio a Ryousuke en primera. El pitcher alzó su guante para atrapar la pelota que le lanzó el jardinero izquierdo.

"_**Tercer bateador, jardinero central, Isashiki-kun."**_

* * *

En la sombra de la zona de las bancas, Kazuya observó a Isashiki abanicar mientras soltaba un feroz grito de guerra. Con un satisfactorio chasquido, la pelota conectó con el bate y voló a través del aire, en dirección al centro. Lanzándose hacia adelante, el jardinero central alzó su guante y atrapó la pelota – e inmediatamente, Kuramochi se precipitó hacia _home_. Aún en el suelo, el jardinero se torció hacia arriba y lanzó. La pelota brilló, blanca, mientras era arrojada hacia el campocorto, quien a su vez la lanzó hacia el cátcher.

Pero fue demasiado tarde; Kuramochi se deslizó sobre sus piernas, tocando _home_ un segundo completo antes de ser _tocado_. Al instante, las gradas de Seidou estallaron en vítores, mientras en el marcador, un brillante 1 finalmente aparecía al lado de Seidou.

"¡Buena carrera, Kuramochi!"

"¡Estuvo cerca, Jun!"

"¡Continúa la racha, Yuki-senpai!"

Isashiki soltó un descontento gruñido mientras descendía hacia las bancas junto a un sonriente Kuramochi justo detrás de él. Higasa – uno de los reserva – ofreció vasos de agua a los jugadores que retornaban. En respuesta, Isashiki agarró el vaso y vació el contenido de un solo trago – antes de devolverlo cuidadosamente a Higasa.

"Gracias," añadió, antes de dejarse caer sobre la banca, con una expresión insatisfecha en su rostro.

"No te preocupes," ofreció Kazuya.

"¡Hyaha! ¿Seguro que puedes andar diciendo eso, Miyuki?" dijo Kuramochi, volteando hacia Kazuya con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Kazuya empezó a sudar. Pero afortunadamente, antes de que Kuramochi pudiera decir algo más, fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un chasquido. Kazuya giró para ver la pelota pasar velozmente el guante extendido del primera base.

"¡Cruzó hacia los jardines!"

"¡Buena, Tetsu!"

En medio de los vítores, Kazuya se puso de pie, recogiendo su bate con una divertida sonrisa en su rostro.

_Tetsu-san sí que es confiable._

Saliendo de la zona de las bancas, se arrodilló en el círculo de espera y observó alrededor. Tenían dos _out_, pero Ryousuke estaba en tercera y Yuki en segunda. Mientras que la defensa… los jardineros no parecían haberse movido, pero el primera y tercera base sí: al parecer se arriesgarían a eliminar a Ryousuke en _home_ y finalizar así la entrada.

Masuko, fuerte como una roca, como era usual, se inclinó adoptando su postura de bateo. El pitcher – que no se veía tan afectado por los recientes _hits _como Kazuya esperó – asintió. Luego echando su brazo hacia atrás, lanzó. Masuko abanicó fuertemente, y –

"_**¡Foul!"**_

Ryousuke y Yuki retornaron a sus bases. El pitcher alzó su guante para atrapar la pelota. Asintiendo después de unos segundos a la señal de su cátcher, alzó su guante a la altura de su rostro, y luego lanzó.

Con una poderosa abanicada, el bate de Masuko se encontró con la pelota, generando un estridente sonido. La pelota voló rápidamente hacia los jardines en una trayectoria brusca, casi recta. Siguiéndola con la mirada, Kazuya sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo, y se puso de pie de un salto. Estaba yendo lejos – no, se iría por encima de la vall –

Una figura de blanco saltó, apoyándose en la valla, llegando imposiblemente alto en el aire. Cayó al suelo, rodando hasta aterrizar sobre su pecho. Kazuya esperó con ansiedad – pero un segundo más tarde, el jardinero alzó su guante para mostrar la blanca pelota.

"**¡Out!" **gritó el árbitro. _**"¡Tres out – cambio!"**_

Los jardineros de Yokohama lanzaron gritos de alegría mientras corrían de regreso a las bancas, empujando y palmeando la espalda de su jardinero derecho. Mientras tanto los jugadores de Seidou, con expresiones incrédulas en sus rostros, también regresaron a sus bancas.

Kazuya levantó su bate sobre su hombro. Aunque tratara cuidadosamente de no mostrar decepción en su rostro, el perder esa oportunidad sí que resultaba un poco frustrante. Ese hubiera sido un _home-run_ de 3 vueltas, y hubieran terminado la sexta entrada con por lo menos 4 carreras de ventaja – prácticamente garantizando su victoria. Pero ahora, aunque continuaban liderando debido a la carrera de Kuramochi, la buena jugada del jardinero derecho de Yokohama les había robado gran parte del impulso recién ganado.

Justo cuando giraba para regresar a las bancas, Kazuya sintió algo frío aterrizar en su mejilla, y se detuvo. Llevando su mano hacia su rostro, se dio cuenta que era agua. Confundido, miró hacia arriba, y vio que nubes grises habían empezado a agitarse, juntándose sobre el estadio.

_¿Va a llover…?_

* * *

Eijun lanzaba una pelota en su mano mientras miraba el marcador. La larga fila de ceros al lado del nombre de Seidou finalmente había sido interrumpida con un '1,' pero luego del casi _home-run_ de Masuko, parecía más una burla que otra cosa.

Volviéndose, vio a Miyuki sentarse en la caja del cátcher. Miyuki alzó su guante, y con un asentimiento, Eijun lanzó. La pelota aterrizó en el guante con un satisfactorio sonido resonante, y Miyuki asintió antes de arquear su brazo hacia atrás y lanzar la pelota de regreso.

"Buen lanzamiento," dijo. "Sigue así, Sawamura."

Eijun asintió, echando un vistazo hacia las bancas. Incluso si su objetivo no hubiera sido un juego perfecto, esta entrada sería especialmente crucial. Los jugadores de Yokohama se encontraban animados debido a la milagrosa salvada en la entrada anterior, y su alineación reiniciaría con los primeros bateadores en esta. Era la oportunidad perfecta para su contraataque.

"_**Alta de la séptima entrada, la ofensiva de la Academia Yokohama empieza con el primer bateador, jardinero izquierdo, Shimizu-kun."**_

El bateador caminó hacia el plato con una mezcla de ansiedad y determinación grabada en su rostro.

"_Una four-seam hacia el interior,"_ señaló Miyuki, y Eijun asintió. De pie frente al plato de _home_, con sus rodillas ligeramente separadas, Eijun lanzó una mirada feroz al bateador – cuyos ojos se ensancharon levemente. Luego, levantando su pierna, apretó su mano derecha antes de arrojar su mano izquierda hacia afuera con todas sus fuerzas.

El bateador se estremeció ligeramente, echándose hacia atrás, y la pelota aterrizó en el guante que Miyuki sostenía.

"_**¡Strike!"**_

Eijun alzó su guante para recibir la pelota de regreso. Mientras esperaba por la señal de Miyuki, podía escuchar los gritos provenientes de las bancas de Yokohama.

"¡Vamos, Shimizu!"

"¡No le temas a la pelota!"

"¡Shimizu!"

"_Mismo lanzamiento, pero bajo y hacia afuera,"_ señaló Miyuki. Miró significativamente al bateador, quien soltó un lento respiro y abanicó el bate una vez, antes de inclinarse en su postura de bateo.

Eijun asintió, y dirigiendo una mirada feroz al bateador, lanzó. Esta vez, el bateador abanicó – y con un ruido sordo, la pelota aterrizó en el suelo, antes de rebotar. Kuramochi se abalanzó para alcanzarla y luego la arrojó hacia Yuki, en primera base.

"_**¡Out!"**_ gritó el árbitro, y las gradas de Seidou estallaron en vítores.

"¡Buen lanzamiento, Sawamura!"

"¡Sigue así!"

La entrada continuó, y el siguiente bateador fue eliminado de forma similar. Mientras Eijun observaba al bateador retornar hacia las bancas, donde sus compañeros lo palmeaban en la espalda de forma alentadora, se permitió mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

"_**Tercer bateador, tercera base, Tajima-kun."**_

Con una expresión de absoluta concentración en su rostro, el bateador miró fijamente y con determinación a Eijun, y él sintió su corazón latir más rápido.

Este sería la tercera ronda en la cual se enfrentarían a la infame alineación de limpiadores de Yokohoma, y empezaba aquí, con el número tres. Si Eijun no daba lo mejor de sí, estaba seguro que se arrepentiría.

Un hormigueo, que sólo podía deberse a una creciente emoción, se extendió como corriente a través de su cuerpo, y su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

_Lo siento, pero esto es por Chris-senpai. No dejaré que ninguno de ustedes llegue a base en este juego._

Asintiendo ante la señal de Miyuki, juntó sus manos y lanzó. Sin dudar, el bateador abanicó, y –

"_**¡Strike!"**_

Eijun levantó su guante para atrapar la pelota, notando que el bateador no se veía tan sorprendido. Él murmuró algo inaudible para sí, y ajustó la posición de sus pies. Miyuki, al darse cuenta, bajó su guante.

"_Lo mejor será no permitirle descansar entre lanzamientos. Dame una cutter, baja y hacia el interior."_

Eijun asintió, ajustando rápidamente su agarre en la pelota dentro de su guante antes de lanzar.

"_**¡Bola!"**_

Y ahora la cuenta estaba en 1-1. Eijun esperó, observando al bateador ajustar la posición de sus pies nuevamente. Tan pronto como el bateador retornó a su postura de bateo, Miyuki le señaló.

Pisando fuerte sobre el montículo, Eijun lanzó su brazo hacia afuera, y vio la pelota precipitarse hacia el guante de Miyuki. El bateador abanicó, y con un chasquido, el bate golpeó la pelota.

Sorprendido, Eijun volteó con ansiedad, siguiendo la trayectoria de la pelota en el aire, su corazón empezaba a latir violentamente – y luego la pelota descendió. Isashiki, saltando hacia adelante con su guante extendido, apenas logró atraparla.

"_**¡Out!"**_

Mientras Isashiki soltaba un rugido vengativo – probablemente recordando su último turno al bate – Eijun se quitó la gorra y limpió el sudor de su frente.

* * *

Kazuya apenas podía creerlo, pero era cierto: por siete entradas consecutivas hasta ahora, Sawamura no había permitido a ningún corredor llegar a base. Por supuesto, una parte de eso se debía a su liderazgo – Kazuya no iba a ser modesto – pero ninguno de los bateadores contrarios parecía ser capaz de comprender el arsenal de bolas rápidas y quebradas que Sawamura poseía, las cuales se volvían impresionantes debido a su tardía forma de lanzar. Combinado con la sólida defensa de Seidou, la mayoría de los bateadores hasta el momento, o habían sido ponchados o habían sido incapaces de conectar un sencillo.

La siguiente entrada sería el verdadero obstáculo final – los últimos tres 'limpiadores' de la alineación de Yokohama esperaban. Cuando el turno al bate del número tres, Tajima, llegó, Kazuya se había preguntado si Sawamura empezaría a tensarse – ya que después de todo, él era de primer año, y nadie podía ser inmune a la presión – pero se había sorprendido al verlo sonreír en el montículo.

Por supuesto, si Isashiki no se las hubiera arreglado para atrapar la última pelota, ese hubiera sido el final del juego perfecto. Pero, de todas formas, Sawamura no había perdido, y su racha se encontraba ahora en veintiún out, cero hits.

"_**Baja de la séptima entrada, la ofensiva de Seidou empieza con el sexto bateador, cátcher, Miyuki-kun."**_

Kazuya alzó su bate, sintiendo una pequeña sonrisa formarse en sus labios.

El brazo del pitcher salió y la pelota se acercó volando, quebrándose delante de él – una _slider_ – y Kazuya abanicó. Con un sonido metálico, la pelota salió disparada hacia el territorio de foul.

"_**¡Foul!"**_

Echando un vistazo al cátcher, Kazuya retomó rápidamente su posición de bateo. De lo que había podido observar en este juego, el cátcher había pedido lanzamientos de una forma similar a como él mismo podría haber hecho – al menos con un pitcher que poseyera un buen control, como era el caso de este. Mientras ambos – cátcher y pitcher – habían estado lanzando una pelota entre ellos, antes que iniciara la entrada, Kazuya había notado que el guante del cátcher no se había movido para nada al momento de atrapar la pelota.

_Ahora… si yo fuera el cátcher de Yokohama, ¿qué tipo de lanzamiento pediría?_

El pitcher asintió ante la señal del cátcher, y luego la pelota fue lanzada hacia él. Kazuya abanicó, y conectando con un agudo sonido metálico, la pelota pasó directamente el guante extendido del primera base.

Lanzando el bate a un lado, Kazuya se deslizó fácilmente a primera base.

"¡Buen bateo, Miyuki!"

"¡Así que sí _puedes_ batear sin corredores en base!"

Entregando el protector de su codo al árbitro de la primera base, Kazuya empezó a sudar. Ese sin duda había sido Kuramochi.

La entrada continuó: Shirasu le siguió con un toque, y Kazuya se movió a segunda. Sin embargo, Sakai bateó un globo hacia el campocorto, y con Sawamura siendo el siguiente al bate, Kazuya prácticamente había renunciado a anotar en esta entrada; cuando para su inmensa sorpresa – y la de todos los demás – Sawamura abanicó fuertemente ante la pelota, mandándola en una trayectoria brusca, casi recta, hacia los jardines.

Recuperándose rápidamente de su asombro, Kazuya corrió a tercera, donde le indicaron que siguiera corriendo. Escuchando un grito proveniente de los jardines, se precipitó hacia _home_, donde el cátcher se encontraba sosteniendo su guante. Mientras una mancha blanca volaba rápidamente hacia el guante del cátcher, Kazuya se deslizó sobre sus pies, manteniendo su cuerpo cerca al suelo, y –

"_**¡Safe!"**_

"¡Sí! ¡Segunda carrera!"

"¡¿Qué fue eso, Sawamura?!"

"¡Buena carrera!"

Poniéndose de pie, Kazuya trotó hacia las bancas, manteniendo su mirada fija en el campo, donde Sawamura se encontraba en segunda. Ese pitcher de primer año realmente era una sorpresa tras otra.

Repentinamente, unos murmullos de sorpresa se extendieron por las gradas; ante ello, Kazuya miró en esa dirección, y descubrió que varios observaban hacia arriba. Imitándolos, Kazuya inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, y parpadeó cuando gotas de agua aterrizaron en sus lentes deportivos, nublando su visión.

_Pues vaya pronóstico del clima el de hoy._

* * *

La lluvia caía tan silenciosa y suavemente que se sentía como una fresca neblina sobre la piel de Eijun, y por extraño que pareciera, le recordaba algo que no podía discernir. Vacilando, probó el montículo bajo sus pies, pero para su alivio, continuaba firme. No tendría que preocuparse de resbalarse – perder la oportunidad de un juego perfecto debido a un lanzamiento descontrolado sería terrible.

"¿Cómo está?" preguntó Miyuki, caminando hacia él desde la caja del cátcher.

"Nada mal," dijo Eijun, pisando fuertemente la tierra. "La lluvia no debería ser un problema."

"Bien. Sólo has realizado cerca de 60 lanzamientos – estás regulando bien tu ritmo," dijo Miyuki, dándose vuelta para regresar. "Sólo dos entradas más para acabar."

"_**Alta de la octava entrada, y la ofensiva de la Academia Yokohama empieza con el cuarto bateador, jardinero derecho, Shigeno-kun."**_

Aunque era extraño. El pronóstico del clima para ese día había sido de sólo un 2% de probabilidades de lluvia. Pero por otro lado, pensó Eijun encogiéndose de hombros, un 2% también significaba que la lluvia no había estado del todo descartada. Supuso que, si el viento soplaba en cierto sentido y las nubes se movían también en cierto sentido, provocando así que se agruparan sobre el área de Tokyo – entonces, llovería.

Observando al fornido limpiador caminar hacia el plato, Eijun pensó distraídamente en su interior que no recordaba que hubiera llovido en este juego en particular, allá en su línea de tiempo original.

Y luego, unos segundos después, mientras caía en cuenta de lo que aquello implicaba, se congeló.

_¿No llovió antes…?_

Aturdido, procesando las señales que Miyuki le indicaba, los ojos de Eijun se deslizaron descontroladamente desde el guante del cátcher – hacia su rostro – hacia la determinada expresión del bateador – hacia la expresión expectante del árbitro – y luego, nuevamente hacia Miyuki.

¿Estaba recordando mal, o las cosas en este mundo estaban cambiando con respecto a su tiempo original? No – él recordaba haber observado este juego antes. Ese había sido el día en el que presenció por primera vez los lanzamientos de Furuya, y se había dado cuenta cuán imponente era el obstáculo entre él y la posición de la estrella. Pero ahora, en vez de Furuya, era Eijun quien estaba sobre el montículo. Y en un día que no había llovido – en el que no debería haber llovido – la lluvia estaba cayendo, fría, real. Ninguna persona de las gradas llevaba consigo un paraguas, por lo que la mayoría había terminado aceptando la situación, y otros habían sacado una chaqueta.

Nadie había pensado que llovería. Pero estaba lloviendo ahora.

Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente en su pecho. Eijun parpadeó, y luego notó que el guante de Miyuki aún continuaba alzado, expectante, frente a él. Su cuerpo se movió automáticamente y lanzó, pisando fuerte sobre el montículo. El bateador abanicó completamente, mandando la pelota volando hacia Eijun, quien se encontraba demasiado aturdido para voltear a seguir la trayectoria, y –

"_**¡Foul!"**_

Las bancas de Yokohama lanzaban vítores a su limpiador, pero Eijun había dejado de registrar todo tipo de sonido exterior. Porque _esto era lo que había estado temiendo._ Había estado asustado de que los eventos del pasado cambiaran – de que una mariposa batiera sus alas y provocara un huracán, un huracán que sería incapaz de controlar, un huracán que lo expulsaría de este tiempo, un tiempo que a duras penas sentía que podía comprender.

Repentinamente, Eijun se dio cuenta por qué la lluvia se sentía tan familiar. Justo antes de que se hubiera desmayado en la ducha y despertado en el pasado, esa sensación de agua fría y neblina había estado su rostro…

Miyuki señaló con sus manos, y con una sacudida, Eijun notó que el cátcher había señalado por segunda vez, con una expresión de creciente preocupación en su rostro. Sacudiendo su cabeza, Eijun sintió su cuerpo realizar los movimientos para lanzar. La pelota salió volando de su mano, y el bateador abanicó, y nuevamente –

"_**¡Foul!"**_

Eijun sabía ahora – que no sería capaz de asegurar que todo sucedería de la misma forma como lo había hecho en su tiempo, porque _la suerte era la suerte_, y si llovía en un día en el que el pronóstico había sido de un 2% de probabilidad, entonces _cualquier cosa_ era posible y probable que cambiara. Todo era cuestión de suerte.

Las cosas iban a cambiar, y Eijun estaría a merced del futuro, igual que todos los demás.

Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, los juegos no se desarrollarían sin problemas en este tiempo. Tal vez una jugada se tornaría inesperadamente violenta. Tal vez un jugador sería cambiado por un corredor designado, quien correría desesperadamente hacia _home_, incluso si eso significaba embestir al cátcher…

_Tal vez Miyuki saldrá lastimado de nuevo._

Sintiendo todo su cuerpo frío, Eijun empezó a temblar. Si nuevamente dejaba que algo le sucediera a Miyuki, sabía que nunca sería capaz de perdonarse. Pero si incluso el clima podía cambiar, ¿cómo se suponía que supiera qué más lo haría?

Creyó que había dejado de lado esas preguntas, pero ahora, aparecían nuevamente dentro de él, e incluso con mayor intensidad que antes. ¿Por qué había sido enviado al pasado? ¿Realmente había sido para llevar a Miyuki hacia Koushien? Y si lo hacía, ¿Qué sucedería?

"¡Tiempo!"

El sonido de la voz de Miyuki redujo bruscamente la confusión en su mente, y Eijun levantó la mirada, sorprendido, y vio al cátcher acercarse hacia él. Los otros jugadores también se acercaban, con diferentes niveles de preocupación en sus rostros.

"¿Qué sucede, Sawamura?" preguntó Miyuki. "Estás completamente fuera de ti."

"¡Hyaha! ¿No me digas que finalmente estás sintiendo la presión?" rio Kuramochi. "¿Tan poca fe tienes en nosotros?"

"Estamos detrás de ti, Sawamura," dijo Yuki, con un serio asentimiento.

"Lanza para hacer contacto, Sawamura-chan," dijo Masuko.

"No estás solo," dijo el hermano mayor de Haruichi.

"Sólo no olvides mirar a mi guante," dijo Miyuki con una sonrisa.

Eijun parpadeó. Y milagrosamente – como un hechizo que se rompe, de inmediato sintió una calidez expandirse por su cuerpo, disipando el frío. Dejó caer su cabeza, bajando el borde de su gorra con una mano de tal forma que cubriera su rostro.

"¡Sí!" gritó. Escuchó a los demás regresar a sus posiciones – Kuramochi le dio una ligera patada en la espalda antes de irse – y cuando alzó su cabeza, Miyuki se encontraba en la caja del cátcher.

Eijun soltó una lenta exhalación, y cruzó miradas con el bateador.

"¡A jugar!"

Desde que Eijun se había convertido en capitán del equipo de béisbol de Seidou, a finales de su segundo año, se había acostumbrado tanto a la responsabilidad de liderar el equipo, que había olvidado cuánto podía depender de ellos. Se había olvidado que, ahora, estando de regreso en el pasado – nuevamente era sólo un pitcher de primer año.

Era cierto. Cualquier otra cosa cambió, pero los miembros del equipo de Seidou no habían cambiado. Ellos estaban defendiendo el campo detrás de él.

Y en frente de él, Miyuki lo estaba guiando. No estaba herido. Se estaba moviendo. Respirando. Riendo. Y ahora, estaba esperando por el lanzamiento de Eijun, con su guante sostenido delante de él. Era la vista que Eijun tanto había deseado en el futuro, un futuro en el cual aquello había dejado de ser posible.

Pero era posible ahora. Y lo mejor que Eijun podía hacer…

…_**¡es apuntar a su guante!**_

Pisando fuertemente en el montículo, sus dientes apretados, Eijun empujó la pelota hacia adelante. Su gorra cayó por el impulso; observó la pelota moverse, como en cámara lenta, hacia el bateador que esperaba.

Pero justo cuando la pelota empezaba a curvarse delante del plato, el bateador dio un paso hacia atrás, apretando su agarre en el bate, y luego abanicó fuertemente contra la pelota. Hubo un ruidoso sonido metálico, y con los ojos ensanchados – incapaz de reaccionar a tiempo, ya que sólo era un humano – Eijun observó como la pelota se disparaba en el aire, pasando frente a él.

* * *

**N/A:**¡Gracias por sus reviews!

* * *

**-Glosario-**

Line drive = Un tipo de pelota bateada, fuertemente golpeada, y con una trayectoria plana (o levemente curvada).

*Rola = Es el tipo de pelota que al ser bateada rueda o rebota en el suelo. En inglés: _grounder._

* * *

**N/T: **¡Disculpen la demora!

A fin de organizar de una vez las fechas de subida – y a modo de respuesta a un review, y para conocimiento general – los días que iré actualizando esta traducción serán los domingos (a partir del siguiente.) De tenerlo listo antes, avanzaré el siguiente cosa que tal vez pueda subir dos. Esto anda bastante atrasado con respecto al original, hehe.

Conforme voy avanzando con las traducciones he ido aprendiendo y comprendiendo mejor la terminología que usan para el béisbol, por lo que estoy usando las versiones en español (que antes no usaba, como es el caso de _rola_.) De darse el caso que haya usado un término que no comprendan, o lo haya explicado mal, me avisan y trataré de arreglarlo, o incluirlo en el glosario. También en estos días estaré editando los capítulos anteriores para arreglar algunos términos.


	9. Un viejo amigo en fracaso

**Aclaración: **FF Original: **The Trajectory of Laughter – PK Samurai**

* * *

**Capítulo Nueve**

* * *

Cuando el zurdo de primer año conectó un doble, en la baja de la segunda entrada, el clamor en las gradas alrededor de Chris alcanzaron nuevos niveles.

"¡Buen lanzamiento, Sawamura!"

"¡Sigue así!"

"¡Sawamura!"

"Wow, Eijun es increíble," dijo Kominato, mirando con admiración a la multitud que lanzaba vítores.

"Es completamente distinto en el campo y en clase," dijo Kanemaru, sacudiendo su cabeza con arrepentimiento.

"_**Primer bateador, campocorto, Kuramochi-kun."**_

"¿Es cierto que Sawamura hizo algún tipo de apuesta con el entrenador?" preguntó uno de segundo año, con una dubitativa expresión en su rostro. Kanemaru echó un significativo vistazo en dirección a Chris.

"Sí. Él tiene que conseguir un juego perfecto o será retirado del montículo."

"¿Sólo eso?" El de segundo año sonó decepcionado. "Creí que la apuesta sería mayor."

"Bueno…" dijo Kanemaru, dudando, pero se detuvo en seco cuando Kominato le dirigió una mirada de advertencia. Justo en ese momento, los vítores se entrecortaron – Kuramochi había bateado una _rola_ hacia tercera, terminando así la entrada.

"Es una lástima que no pudiéramos mantener el impulso, pero estamos dos entradas arriba," dijo otro de segundo, que se encontraba sentado gradas abajo.

"Sí, si Sawamura sigue así, tendremos este juego asegurado," concedió su amigo.

Los jugadores de Yokohama empezaron a abandonar el campo. Sin embargo, una solitaria figura, vestida con los colores blanco y azul de Seidou, se mantuvo en la segunda base – y mientras Chris observaba, la figura alzó su cabeza y miró directamente hacia él, revelando un par de feroces ojos aleonados.

Chris se congeló, y algo que se sintió como una corriente eléctrica, recorrió su cuerpo. Una gota de sudor se formó en su frente, y se deslizó lentamente por su rostro. Durante varios largos segundos, se encontró incapaz de moverse, pegado contra la pared a sus espaldas… y sólo cuando el de primer año finalmente empezó a caminar de regreso a las bancas, la extraña sujeción fantasmal que retenía su cuerpo, se rompió. Chris miró a lo lejos y tragó fuertemente, sintiendo un nudo en la base de su garganta.

_¿__Para qué__ estás luchando tan duro, Sawamura?_

Las nubes en lo alto habían empezado a agitarse, y mientras los espectadores miraban hacia arriba, pesadas gotas precipitaron sobre ellos.

* * *

"_**Alta de la octava entrada, y la ofensiva de la Academia Yokohama empieza con el cuarto bateador, jardinero derecho, Shigeno-kun."**_

Poniéndose en cuclillas en la caja del cátcher, Kazuya miró hacia Sawamura con creciente preocupación. El de primer año había dicho que la lluvia no sería un problema, y parecía estar resistiendo bien – pero de alguna forma, en algún momento entre su breve intercambio en el montículo y la aparición del limpiador, su condición había empeorado rápidamente.

El rostro de Sawamura estaba pálido, y su cuerpo temblaba notablemente con cada corto respiro que tomaba. Y era sólo él – era difícil de asegurar con la lluvia nublando su visión – ¿o Sawamura lo estaba mirando descontroladamente?

_Parece que no es totalmente inmune a la presión, después de todo._

Kazuya le hizo señas a Sawamura y luego, golpeando su puño contra su guante, lo alzó hacia él. Sin embargo observó que, si bien Sawamura se las arregló para sacudir su cabeza a modo de respuesta, no se movió durante varios segundos que parecían más y más largos a medida que transcurrían. Cuando los ojos de Sawamura repentinamente se ensancharon, su brazo pareció lanzar por instinto – la mano de Kazuya se disparó hacia la pelota para atraparla, cuando el bateador abanicó y –

"_**¡Foul!"**_

La pelota voló más allá de la línea de foul, en la zona izquierda del campo, y Kazuya se sentó nuevamente, su corazón aún latía ruidosamente en sus oídos. Sawamura, por otro lado, no parecía siquiera haber seguido a la pelota con la mirada luego de que hubiese sido bateada. Físicamente, se encontraba mirando sin expresión alguna hacia Kazuya, pero él podría decir que, mentalmente, el de primer año estaba en algún lugar lejano.

Le tomó dos intentos a Kazuya antes de que, finalmente, Sawamura notara sus señales y, de nuevo, la pelota llegó en un lugar distinto al cual había pedido. El bate del bateador conectó con la pelota, un sonido metálico se escuchó y –

"_**¡Foul!"**_

Conteniendo por poco un suspiro de alivio, Kazuya se puso de pie. Quitándose la máscara, pidió tiempo y se dirigió al montículo. Pudo ver a los otros jugadores también dirigiéndose hacia Sawamura; al parecer Kazuya no había sido el único en notar cuán extraño se estaba comportando.

"¿Qué sucede, Sawamura?" preguntó Kazuya. "Estás completamente fuera de ti."

Para su sorpresa, Sawamura lo miró boquiabierto, como si estuviera viéndolo por primera vez. Moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, observó al resto del equipo, quienes se habían juntado alrededor de él, con expresiones de desconcierto en sus rostros.

"No estás solo," dijo Ryousuke, tan perceptivo como siempre.

"Sólo no olvides mirar a mi guante," añadió Kazuya con una sonrisa.

Sawamura parpadeó – y para el alivio de Kazuya, el color retornó a su rostro, mientras el inexpresivo vacío en sus ojos daba paso a una emoción que no pudo identificar.

"¡Sí!" gritó Sawamura, a modo de respuesta, con renovado vigor. Kazuya retornó a la caja del cátcher y colocándose nuevamente su máscara, se puso de cuclillas.

De pie en el montículo, Sawamura lo miró fijamente, esperando por su señal. La concentración había vuelto a su rostro, y su respiración había regresado a la normalidad.

Mientras Kazuya analizaba la postura del bateador, y consideraba qué lanzamiento pedir, no podía evitar preguntarse qué podría haber estado pasando por la cabeza del de primer año. Era un hecho que este era el primer partido oficial de Sawamura en la preparatoria, y encima de eso, había iniciado con la carga de conseguir un juego perfecto. Cualquiera se quebraría ante eso, y honestamente, Kazuya aún no podía creer cuán bien Sawamura lo había hecho hasta ahora.

Así que, ¿por qué había escogido quebrarse ahora? De forma repentina. En esta entrada. Él había estado sonriendo durante la última entrada, contra el número tres de Yokohama. Kazuya echó un vistazo al bateador nuevamente. ¿Era debido a que el actual bateador, el limpiador de Yokohama, era mucho más imponente físicamente?

"_Lo tenemos arrinconado. Dame tu mejor bola rápida quebrada, baja y hacia el interior."_

Fijando su mandíbula con determinación, Sawamura asintió – esta vez, apropiadamente – y mirando ferozmente al bateador, lanzó. La pelota salió volando de su mano, y Kazuya sonrió, preparando su guante.

"_Bien. Justo como había pedido –"_

Los ojos de Kazuya se ensancharon cuando, con un audible crujido, el bateador dio un firme paso hacia atrás, hundiendo su pie en el suelo. Con fuerza extendiéndose hacia sus brazos, abanicó profundamente, y con un chasquido la pelota se disparó, pasando frente al estupefacto rostro de Sawamura. Lanzando a un lado su bate, el limpiador de Yokohama corrió hacia la primera base.

Limpiando las gotas de lluvia de sus lentes deportivos, Kazuya se concentró en seguir con la mirada a la blanca pelota. Su corazón estaba latiendo tan ruidosamente, que estaba seguro que el árbitro podría escucharlo. El tiempo se hacia más lento mientras la pelota empezaba una trayectoria, casi calmada, descendiendo frente al jardinero derecho – el viento la había llevado más lejos y por más tiempo del esperado. Con su guante extendido, Shirasu corrió hacia la pelota.

_¡Vamos, Shirasu!_

La pelota estaba justo frente a él. Estaba tan cerca de Shirasu, que Kazuya podría haber jurado que su guante la había tocado.

Y luego se resbaló.

No fue un resbalón grave – Shirasu no cayó al suelo. Su pie sólo perdió su lugar en el suelo mojado por un instante antes de que recuperara su balance – pero ese instante fue suficiente. La pelota cayó al suelo, y las gradas de Yokohama detrás de él estallaron en vítores rompedores-de-tímpanos. En un último valiente esfuerzo, Shirasu agarró rápidamente la pelota y luego la lanzó hacia segunda, tan rápido como pudo, pero fue demasiado tarde.

"_**¡Safe!"**_

"¡Primer hit!"

"¡Hoy estás de racha, Shigeno!"

Todos los sonidos en las bancas de Seidou habían cesado, sumiéndose en un atónito silencio, y Kazuya podía escuchar murmullos incómodos provenientes de las gradas de animadores.

_Ese limpiador… me leyó. Tenía que ser el limpiador de Yokohama._

Y el ser bateado en un momento tan crítico, justo cuando Sawamura parecía haber recuperado el control sobre sí mismo… con su mandíbula fuertemente apretada, Kazuya miró hacia el montículo, preparándose mentalmente para lo peor.

Parpadeó.

Una vez. Dos veces. Y luego, espontáneamente, Kazuya sintió las esquinas de sus labios alzarse en una sonrisa de asombro.

En lugar de dejar caer su cabeza en señal de derrota, como había esperado, Sawamura había girado hacia los jardineros. Con sus hombros firmemente fijos hacia atrás, alzó su guante en el aire.

"¡Disculpen!" gritó en voz alta. "¡Pero habrán más pelotas volando hacia ustedes de ahora en adelante, así que gracias por defender!"

Ante sus palabras, como si una pared invisible hubiera sido destruida, algo de vida pareció regresar hacia el resto del equipo.

"¡No te preocupes por eso Shirasu!"

"¡Eliminaremos al siguiente!"

Kazuya sacudió su cabeza con ironía.

"Tiempo nuevamente, por favor," le dijo al árbitro, y se puso de pie. Mientras caminaba hacia el montículo, Sawamura giró, sorprendido. Kazuya cubrió su boca con su guante. "Sawamura, ese fue mi error."

"No sacudí mi cabeza, Miyuki-senpai," dijo Sawamura, cubriéndose también la boca. Echó un vistazo hacia el jugador que ahora esperaba en segunda. "Supongo que es de esos buenos bateadores… pero está bien, eliminaré a los tres siguientes."

Kazuya se detuvo.

"Sawamura… lo has olvidado, ¿no es así?"

Esta vez, fue el turno del de primer año para parpadear.

"¿Olvidar qué?"

* * *

Miyuki le devolvió la mirada con incredulidad, de una forma que Eijun no había visto en mucho tiempo, y empezó a sudar. Era una complicada mezcla de: '¿Eres estúpido? No es posible que seas así de estúpido' y 'Dios santo, he estado hablándole a un mono'; él había sido el blanco de aquellas miradas prácticamente cada día de su primer año, pero Eijun había creído (esperado) que esa etapa había sido superada, de la misma forma en la que había superado la mala reputación de su pobre habilidad de bateo.

"Realmente lo has olvidado, ¿no?" Sin más palabras, Miyuki simplemente apuntó hacia su derecha, siguiendo la dirección, Eijun vio la zona de las bancas.

"Qué estás –" Eijun se detuvo en seco justo cuando vio la temida figura del entrenador dar un paso hacia afuera, alzando una mano. "Oh. _**Oh.**_"

Su corazón empezó a hundirse. Se había sumergido tanto en el juego que, de alguna forma, las consecuencias de dejar a un jugador llegar a base, se habían escapado de su mente.

"_**La Preparatoria de Seidou ha anunciado un cambio de jugadores. Reemplazando a Sawamura-kun como pitcher entra Tanba-kun. Pitcher, Tanba-kun. Reemplazando a Miyuki-kun como cátcher entra Miyauchi-kun. Cátcher, Miyauchi-kun."**_

Ante el segundo anuncio, las cejas de Sawamura se alzaron con incredulidad. Volteó a ver a Miyuki – quien, por otro lado, no se veía del todo sorprendido. Mientras tanto, saliendo del bullpen, Tanba y Miyauchi trotaron hacia el montículo, y Eijun sintió que se encogía con cada paso que ellos daban.

"Sawamura, Miyuki. Lo han hecho bien… déjennos el resto a nosotros," dijo Tanba, extendiendo su guante. Miyauchi asintió, un vapor de determinación salió de sus fosas nasales.

Por un segundo, Eijun miró hacia el guante, y sintió su mano apretarse alrededor de la pelota. Alzando su mano lentamente, miró a la pelota – y luego la colocó en el guante. Con su cabeza inclinada, él y Miyuki empezaron a caminar hacia las bancas; durante todo el camino de regreso, pudo escuchar a los espectadores lanzarles vítores.

"¡Buen lanzamiento, Sawamura!"

"¡Hey tú, el de primer año, eres increíble!"

Pero Eijun no se atrevió a alzar la cabeza – o más bien, no pudo. No cuando sabía que cierta persona de tercer año debía de estar mirando hacia él. Podía sentir los bordes de sus orejas empezar a arder ante el pensamiento, y la caminata hacia las bancas nunca le había parecido tan larga.

"Alza esa cabeza, Sawamura," escuchó decir a Miyuki a su lado. "Hoy lanzaste más allá de las expectativas de cualquiera."

Eijun no respondió, silenciosamente caminó con esfuerzo detrás del cátcher. Cuando finalmente llegaron a las bancas, la breve sensación de alivio proveniente de la lluvia sólo fue temporal, ya que el resto del equipo se juntó alrededor de él y lo palmearon en la espalda.

"¡Buen lanzamiento!"

"¡No sabía que eras tan hábil!"

"¡Sigue así, Sawamura!"

"Sawamura." A través de la confusión que se había apoderado de él, esa voz era diferente del resto – y le tomó un segundo a Eijun el procesar que era la voz del entrenador Kataoka. Eijun levantó lentamente su cabeza, y vio al entrenador mirarlo con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. "Has mostrado claramente la fuerza de tu determinación. Ahora deja el resto en las manos de tus superiores."

"… sí señor," dijo Eijun, apretando sus manos fuertemente. En algún punto de su vida, el hecho de que el entrenador lo hubiera reconocido podría haberle devuelto las energías, pero de alguna forma, en este momento, sólo se sentía agotado.

Eijun se sentó en la banca. Aceptando la bolsa de hielo que se le fue ofrecida, se despojó de su camiseta y empezó a enfriar su hombro. El juego aún continuaba y a juzgar por los gritos de las bancas, una intensa batalla estaba tomando lugar en el diamante del béisbol. Pero por alguna razón, no pudo encontrar las energías para levantar su mirada. En su lugar, observó su mano abierta. Era una mano distinta a la que se había acostumbrado a mirar. Los desgastados callos y líneas, y la aspereza que poseía su mano en su tercer año no estaban, todo ello había sido reemplazado por la suavidad que caracterizaba a su mano durante su primer año.

"Estás decepcionado, ¿no?" Miyuki se escuchaba confundido. Se había sentado al lado de Eijun y se encontraba enfriando su mano. "Realmente creías que conseguirías ese juego perfecto."

"No, no lo estoy," mintió Eijun, pero Miyuki sonrió de esa forma tan dolorosamente familiar que le decía que no estaba engañando a nadie. Tragó fuertemente.

"Fue tanto mi culpa como la tuya, Sawamura," dijo Miyuki. "Pero se acabó y está hecho. Tenemos que seguir adelante."

* * *

"_**¡3-1, el ganador es la Preparatoria Seidou! ¡Saluden!"**_

"_**¡Gracias!"**_ Los dos equipos, alineados en filas separadas, se inclinaron, saludándose entre ellos. La sirena que señalaba el final de partido, resonó por todo el estadio, opacando el sonido agonizante de la lluvia.

La Academia Yokohama había logrado finalmente anotar una carrera en la parte alta de la octava, pero Seidou anotó otra, en la baja de la misma entrada. Con Tanba arreglándoselas para mantenerlos sin otra anotación, en la parte alta de la novena, el juego había concluido con la victoria de Seidou.

Mientras el resto del equipo se amontonaba en el bus que los llevaría de regreso a su escuela, Eijun se detuvo a un lado de la puerta, vacilante, ignorando las dispersas gotas de lluvia que salpicaban en su rostro. Estaba buscando algo entre los rostros de la multitud que pasaba cerca al bus, aunque no estaba seguro qué. Finalmente, cuando la última persona hubo abordado el bus, Eijun dirigió una última mirada a los transeúntes – pero al no reconocer ningún rostro, también subió al autobús.

Era hora de cenar para cuando retornaron a los territorios de la escuela, y todos se fueron rápidamente hacia sus habitaciones para cambiarse el uniforme, antes de dirigirse al comedor del dormitorio.

"¿Qué sucede con Sawamura-chan?" Eijun escuchó a Masuko susurrarle a Kuramochi detrás de él. Después de haberse cambiado a las cómodas ropas del día a día, ellos se encontraban caminando por el césped – aún mojado por la reciente lluvia – en el patio frente al edificio del comedor. Había empezado a oscurecer, y las lámparas que flanqueaban el patio habían sido encendidas. Varios miembros del equipo de béisbol, mientras pasaban por su lado, levantaron una mano en un animado saludo.

"Probablemente siga molesto por haber sido cambiado… aún cuando sólo es un maldito de primer año," dijo Kuramochi, sin molestarse en bajar el tono de su voz, y Eijun prácticamente pudo sentir la irritación que irradiaba el campocorto de segundo año.

Eijun quiso protestar, pero cuando abrió su boca, encontró imposible el decir algo. En su lugar, soltó un suspiro. Había hecho bien en no permitir que la poderosa alineación de Yokohama anotara alguna carrera durante siete entradas, y supuso que rumores acerca de él empezarían a difundirse por la región tal como había sucedido con Furuya en su tiempo original. Nadie había esperado eso de él, y considerando que para ellos era un pitcher de primer año jugando su primer partido de preparatoria, eso volvía la hazaña aún más extraordinaria.

Sin embargo, Eijun sabía que – si bien podía estar en su cuerpo de primer año, mentalmente, era de tercero. Y encima de eso, había sido la estrella y capitán de Seidou, y había llevado al equipo a la victoria en el torneo de verano. Odiaba admitirlo, pero se había hecho conocido como el segundo Narumiya por una buena razón.

Armado con todas esas experiencias, de alguna forma se le había concedido la oportunidad de regresar en el tiempo y a su vez, darle a Miyuki y a los otros de tercer año la oportunidad de ir a Koushien… pero antes de eso, en la primera etapa de su viaje, se había encontrado con Chris. Eijun no podría pretender satisfactoriamente el ser ignorante acerca de los mecanismos de lanzamientos, y aprenderlos nuevamente de Chris, así que considerando las opciones, había creído que lo mejor que podía hacer por el cátcher sería darle la oportunidad de jugar de nuevo con el primer equipo y de volver al campo.

Pero había fallado.

Eijun no era ajeno al fracaso, y sabía que eso era lo que lo volvía fuerte – lo suficientemente fuerte para cargar en su espalda con los sueños y esperanzas de su equipo, aquel día caluroso en el estadio cuando realizó el lanzamiento que decidió el partido contra Inashiro. Pero esa familiaridad con el fracaso también significaba que conocía muy bien lo que era perder. Lo había conocido en su tiempo original, cuando habían _perdido_ contra Inashiro, lo había visto por sí mismo cuando abordó el autobús que los llevaría de regreso a la escuela. Lo había visto en el rígido rostro inexpresivo de Miyuki y en como incluso Tetsu – su inquebrantable pilar y capitán – se había entregado al llanto.

Masuko y Kuramochi ya habían desaparecido dentro del edificio, pero Eijun se mantuvo afuera. Podía escuchar los sonidos de sus compañeros riendo y comiendo, pero él no se les unió. Dejando que la tenue luz que iluminaba el oscuro patio lo inundara, descansó su frente contra el frío cemento del edificio, y cerró sus ojos.

_Realmente _no había creído que perdería la apuesta. Tampoco fue debido a un puro exceso de confianza en sus habilidades. Eijun sabía que su viaje al pasado no era un sueño, pero en algún lugar dentro de él, había creído que debía de haber sido algo así _como_ un sueño. Y en ese mundo de libro de cuentos, había creído que era seguro que el destino le sonreiría en esta ocasión, y que conseguiría su juego perfecto. Chris tendría su oportunidad de jugar de nuevo, tal cual lo había planeado, y la luz en sus ojos sería restaurada. Luego, con aquellos objetivos cumplidos, Eijun iría a lanzar en el torneo de verano, y _borrarían_ a Inashiro del marcador, y luego llegarían a Koushien exactamente como deberían de haber hecho.

Sin embargo, lo que estaba sucediendo ahora era parte de la realidad, siempre en constante marcha, siempre hacia adelante. Pese a que el reconfortante conocimiento de que los de tercer año y el resto del equipo de Seidou lo respaldaban le había sido devuelto, él aún _sabía_ que el equipo que debería haber ganado, no necesariamente ganaba siempre. Lo había aprendido de la forma más dura, en aquel fatídico juego contra Inashiro, en su primer año – había aprendido que, en un juego de béisbol, todo podía cambiar y dar vuelta en un solo parpadeo.

Eijun sintió sus labios curvarse lentamente en una irónica sonrisa, y sus manos se apretaron en puños a ambos lados.

_Pero por otro lado, lo inesperado es lo que hace al béisbol tan interesante, después de todo._

"¿Sucede algo, Sawamura?" Una suave voz habló detrás de él. Los ojos de Eijun se ensancharon, y en su prisa por darse la vuelta, se tropezó con los cordones de sus zapatos. Tambaleándose hacia adelante, se encontró a sí mismo a punto de caer sobre los brazos de un muchacho de tercer año, alto y de aspecto extranjero, quien lo miraba con consternación. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una oscura sombra, al no ser alcanzado por las luces cercanas.

"¡C-Chris-senpai!" Farfulló Eijun, retrocediendo rápidamente. "¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!"

"Bueno… es hora de cenar," dijo Chris. Sonrojándose un poco, Eijun se sintió agradecido de que hubiera sido este cátcher en particular al cual le había hecho aquella pregunta tan estúpida. Si hubiera sido uno de segundo año que poseía una particular risa tonta, estaba seguro que no hubiera dejado de reírse.

"¡No deje que lo entretenga! ¡Por favor, siga!" dijo, quitándose rápidamente del camino y señalando hacia la puerta.

"¿No vas a comer?"

"Uh… ¡Yo ya comí!" dijo Eijun, con una risa nerviosa, palmeando su estómago. Y como respondiendo, este soltó un ruidoso gruñido de protesta. Sintió como empezaba a enrojecer aún más.

_¡¿Et tu, estómago?!*_

"…Sawamura," empezó Chris suavemente, con mucho tacto al escoger ignorar el sonido. "Hay algo que quiero preguntarte."

Eijun se encogió.

_No acerca de la apuesta no acerca de la apuesta no acerca de la apuesta –_

"En el juego de hoy…"

_Maldición._

"¿En qué pensabas cuando estabas de pie ahí, en el campo?"

Sorprendido, Eijun dejó de retorcer sus manos y parpadeó.

"¿Qué quiere decir?"

"Estuve observando durante el juego… y quería saber qué te estaba llevando a esforzarte tanto."

Eijun abrió su boca, y esta vez, una docena de respuestas distintas surgieron, implosionando una contra otras dentro de su cabeza. Pero al final, sólo quedó una.

"… Sólo quería recordarle cuán emocionante podía ser el béisbol," simplemente dijo. "Cuán divertido puede ser estar en el campo, en lugar de sólo observar desde las gradas. Cuán reconfortante puede ser el saber que tus compañeros te respaldan. E incluso cómo, cuando nadie cree que puedes hacerlo, sigues adelante y lo logras, y haces que se traguen sus palabras." Eijun se detuvo y luego rascó su rostro, sonriendo avergonzado. "Aunque esta vez… supongo que tenían razón."

"La primera vez que nos vimos dijiste que debía de entender ese sentimiento," dijo Chris. "El de que nadie espere nada más de ti."

"¿Estaba equivocado, Chris-senpai?"

Por un largo minuto, el cátcher no respondió, y Eijun había empezado a preguntarse si se había quedado dormido, cuando finalmente habló.

"No, pero la única persona que se había dado por vencido sobre mí, era yo." Chris inclinó su cabeza, y cuando lo hizo, el resto de su rostro quedó bajo el enfoque de la luz. "Gracias… Sawamura. Por ayudarme a que me de cuenta de eso."

La inexpresividad no había desaparecido de sus ojos, pero Eijun podía ver un poco de otra cosa removiéndose dentro de ellos – esa otra cosa que le decía que el Chris que conocía aún estaba en un algún lugar allí adentro.

Y eso era un inicio.

* * *

Kazuya acababa de levantarse de su asiento para servirse una segunda ración de arroz, cuando notó que Sawamura y Chris entraban juntos al comedor. Deteniendo su avance casi cómicamente, miró al de primer año decir algo – y en respuesta, los labios de Chris se curvaron hacia arriba por un pequeño instante. Aquello no podía ser llamado exactamente una sonrisa, pero era la más grande reacción que Kazuya había visto hacer al otro cátcher en mucho tiempo.

"¡Haha!" Kazuya soltó una carcajada, incrédulo, sorprendiendo a varios de los otros jugadores que se encontraban comiendo alrededor. Cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, sacudió su cabeza.

_Sawamura… ¿quién rayos eres?_

* * *

**Notas del Autor:** No desarrollaré el resto del torneo de Kantou, sólo asuman que Seidou lo hace muy bien (lol). ¡Habrá un tiempo de descanso y luego tendremos a Seidou/Inashiro/Shuhoku en los juegos de prácticas, a tres bandas y todos contra todos!

**Gracias** por sus reviews.

* * *

**N/T: **Sólo quiero aclarar la parte de la traducción:_"¡¿Et tu, estómago?!" _Bueno, la traducción sería_"¡¿Tú también, estómago?!" - _Esto se remonta a una frase dicha en latín por el Emperador Romano Julio Cesar (a Brutus) al momento de ser asesinado. _"Et tu, Brute?" _Y bueno, el significado es meramente de traición (pues se suponía era su amigo y también lo apuñaló), ahora el caso aplicado a esta historia sería que Eijun fue delatado por su estómago. En fin, esto es básicamente una hipótesis, pero tiene sentido, haha. :)


	10. Pase del testigo

**Aclaración: **FF Original: **The Trajectory of Laughter – PK Samurai**

* * *

**Capítulo Diez**

* * *

"¿Has visto la tabla de puntuaciones del torneo de Kantou?"

"No, aún no – ¿por qué?"

"Seidou venció a Yokohama en las preliminares."

"¿Qué, en serio?"

"Y después de eso vencieron a Keio…"

"Espera, ¿en serio? _¿Keio?_"

"Dicen que Seidou tiene un increíble pitcher de primer año, que casi consigue un juego perfecto contra Yokohama –"

Con un chasquido, Mei soltó la banda que había estado jalando hacia atrás; y los de segundo año, que habían originado el chismorreo, se quedaron en silencio, mirándolo.

"¿Escuchaste eso, Masa-san?" Mei giró hacia el capitán de tercer año, quien había estado estirando sus brazos a su lado. "Un pitcher de primer año no permitió que Yokohama anotara alguna carrera. Casi un juego perfecto… ¿qué opinas?" Masatoshi lo miró, imponente.

"Si estás apuntando a un juego perfecto, puedes ir olvidándote de eso. Siempre te toma un tiempo el calentar tu brazo,"

"¡¿Queeé?!" Con un indignado farfullido de protesta, Mei frunció el ceño. "¡Eso no es justo!"

"He visto la tabla de puntuaciones de ese juego – Yokohama estuvo sin anotar hasta la octava entrada." Con un gruñido, Masatoshi reinició su régimen de estiramientos. "Seidou no es el mismo equipo que solía ser el año pasado. Será mejor que estés preparado para enfrentarlos con todas tus fuerzas, Mei."

Lentamente, pero seguro, el puchero de Mei desapareció para convertirse en una reflexiva sonrisa. "¿Oh? Si incluso tú vas tan lejos como para decir eso, este nuevo pitcher de ellos realmente debe de ser alguien importante. Me pregunto qué tipos de lanzamiento tiene."

* * *

Eijun estornudó, girando su cabeza hacia otro lado, justo a tiempo para evitar cubrir el rostro de Miyuki con cierta sustancia viscosa. "Perd-ón." Sorbió por la nariz, alzando su hombro para limpiarse la nariz con la manga de su brazo.

"No irás a enfermarte, ¿no?" preguntó Miyuki, dando un paso adelante.

"Estoy bien, estoy bien, sólo sentí un escalofrío," Eijun tranquilizó al cátcher, agitando su mano. Luego con una gran sonrisa, añadió en un tono de broma, "Oye, tal vez alguien estaba hablando de mí."

Miyuki soltó una pequeña risa, aunque sus ojos brillaron con seriedad. "Tal vez tengas razón sobre eso. No me sorprendería si reclutadores de otras escuelas empezaran a rondarlos a ti y a Furuya."

El entrenador Kataoka había enviado a Furuya en las últimas dos entradas del partido contra Keio. Aunque había sido bateado por el limpiador del equipo contrario, se las había arreglado para mantener a Keio sin anotar, terminando el juego con la victoria de Seidou, en la parte alta de la novena entrada.

"Furuya y yo, huh…" Eijun bajó la mirada hacia el guante que cubría su mano. Había esperado eso por supuesto, pero aún le resultaba difícil entender el hecho de que, ahora que estaba de vuelta en su primer año, esta sería la primera vez que algún otro equipo de béisbol hubiera escuchado sobre él. Eso incluía a Yakushi e Inashiro, los más grandes rivales de Seidou en esta prefectura – y en esos equipos, Todoroki Raichi y Narumiya Mei en particular.

_Narumiya…_

Inashiro había perdido en la segunda ronda del Torneo de otoño durante su primer año; y en el Torneo de primavera y verano durante su segundo año, ambos, Seidou e Inashiro habían perdido antes de tener la oportunidad de enfrentarse entre ellos de nuevo. Seidou finalmente había vencido a Inashiro en el Torneo de verano de su tercer año, y así avanzaron hacia Koushien – pero para ese entonces, Narumiya ya se había graduado y dejado el equipo. Así que viéndolo en ese sentido, a pesar de ser conocido como el 'segundo Narumiya,' Eijun nunca había vencido siquiera una vez al otro pitcher zurdo.

_Esta vez, sin embargo –_

Inmediatamente, Eijun se forzó a detenerse de terminar el pensamiento. Presionó fuertemente la pelota de béisbol en su otra mano, tratando de sofocar la emoción en su pecho.

No era correcto que quisiera vencer a Narumiya de una vez por todas. No era para eso que había regresado al pasado. Estaba aquí para llevar a Miyuki y a los otros de tercer año hacia Koushien, no para tratar de ganarle a otro pitcher por pura egolatría. Eso sería demasiado – bueno – _codicioso _ de su parte.

Pero por otro lado – vencer a Narumiya caería bastante bien en su camino para llevar a los senpai hacia Koushien.

"Oi, Sawamura, ¿me estás escuchando?"

Dándose cuenta tardíamente que Miyuki estaba agitando su mano frente a su rostro, Eijun parpadeó rápidamente para aclarar sus pensamientos.

"Disculpa, ¿qué?"

"Dije que es suficiente por hoy. Anda a ducharte."

"¿Ahora?" Eijun miró al cielo, el cual estaba manchado con el brillo rojizo del sol al ocultarse. "Aún ni siquiera es hora de cenar."

"No quiero que te sobreesfuerces; es mejor que descanses ahora mientras puedes. Una vez que el campamento de entrenamiento de verano inicie, _**soñarás**_ con poder dormir."

Eijun hizo una mueca, sin disfrutar el pensamiento de tener que pasar por ese infierno, en su casi inexperto cuerpo de primer año, una vez más. Miyuki sonrió, aparentemente confundiendo su expresión de dolor por una de ansiedad.

"¿Por qué te estás poniendo tan nervioso? Eres el que _casi_ consigue un juego perfecto contra Yokohama, ¿no?"

Eijun abrió su boca para replicar, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta al notar por el rabillo del ojo una figura que pasaba. Su rostro se iluminó, dio la vuelta y soltó un grito: "¡Chris-senpai!"

"Oh – Sawamura." Chris disminuyó su velocidad hasta detenerse, alzando su bolso deportivo sobre su hombro. Eijun lo examinó cuidadosamente, aunque el de tercer año no se veía incómodo o sintiendo dolor, Eijun había visto con sus propios ojos por lo que tenía que pasar durante su rehabilitación.

"¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?" Eijun se ofreció, alzando su mano, pero Chris sacudió su cabeza.

"Estoy por salir."

"Oh sí – ¿no se supone que deberías estar en rehabilitación ahora?"

Chris lo miró con extrañeza, y Eijun empezó a sudar, esperando que no preguntara por qué conocía su horario (lo había conseguido de Kanemaru).

"El horario se retrasó hoy."

"Ya veo… así que te perderás la cena, ¿huh? Es una lástima, escuché que hay curry hoy – pero no te preocupes, ¡te guardaré un poco!" Asintiendo con la cabeza, en un gesto de mártir, Eijun levantó los pulgares hacia el de tercer año.

"No – no hay problema," Chris rechazó rotundamente la oferta. Sin embargo, había una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras se dirigía hacia las puertas del recinto escolar.

Eijun lo despidió agitando una mano y luego se dio la vuelta con expectación. "Así que, de todos modos, acerca de Yokohama, eso fue… todo…" Su voz se desvaneció y se detuvo. Parpadeando nuevamente, miró alrededor – pero no había nadie más allí.

_¿A dónde fue Miyuki?_

* * *

_Thwack._

_Thwack._

_Thwack._

Satoru dio un paso hacia atrás. Luego, reuniendo toda su fuerza restante en la punta de sus dedos, dio un paso adelante y lanzó la toalla de su mano.

_¡Thwack!_

La toalla chasqueó en el aire, una mancha blanca abriéndose camino a través de la oscuridad de la tarde.

_Thwack._

Luego de varios lanzamientos más, Satoru finalmente se detuvo. Jadeando, llevó la toalla hacia su frente, limpiando algo de sudor. Sus manos ardían, y las presionó contra sus frías orejas.

"Tu forma está mejorando," una voz habló a lo lejos. "Pero si hacer eso te está agotando, aún necesitas trabajar bastante en tu resistencia." Bajando sus manos, Satoru levantó la mirada hacia Miyuki, quien se encontraba observándolo desde lo alto de las escaleras. Estaba vestido casualmente, con unos pantalones de chándal, una camiseta, y una bandana que mantenía su cabello lejos de su rostro. Satoru le dio la espalda al cátcher deliberadamente, apretando con fuerza la toalla en su mano. "¡Oye, no me ignores!"

Satoru vaciló y se dio la vuelta.

"¿Atraparás para mí, Miyuki-senpai?" preguntó. Quería escuchar ese sonido nuevamente – no el de la toalla azotando el aire, sino el de un guante de cuero dándole la bienvenida con firmeza a una pelota de béisbol.

Sonriendo con pesar, Miyuki señaló hacia el bate metálico que estaba sosteniendo.

"Estoy aquí para practicar mi forma de abanicar. Y como le he dicho a Sawamura, deberías descansar por hoy. El entrenador te tendrá empezando el partido de práctica contra Teito este domingo."

Ante la mención del otro pitcher de primer año, Satoru frunció el ceño. Dando un paso hacia atrás, juntó su fuerza en la punta de sus dedos, y luego lanzó su brazo hacia adelante.

_Thwack!_

"Entonces necesitaré practicar más… si quiero alcanzarlo," dijo, con determinación.

* * *

Para cuando su padre lo había dejado en las puertas de la escuela, había empezado a hacer frío, en una forma que las noches de verano tienden a ser. El sol se había ocultado horas atrás, y el seco calor se había transformado en un incómodo frío que congelaba la parte trasera de su cabello, aún mojado por la ducha.

Sin embargo, como era de esperarse del equipo de béisbol de Seidou, Chris pasó junto a varios miembros que se encontraban practicando su bateo en las canchas. Varios de ellos eran del segundo equipo, y al estar agotado por los ejercicios de aquella tarde, Chris lentamente recordó que el entrenador escogería una persona más para unirse al primer equipo.

Personalmente, Chris creía que aquella posición iría para Kominato – el más joven, quien residía en la habitación contigua a la suya. Incluso de lo poco que había podido ver durante la práctica de bateo, había quedado sorprendido por la prodigiosa habilidad de bateo y el instinto de fildeo, que poseía el de primer año. En su opinión, el más joven de los Kominato tenía el potencial para volverse incluso mejor que su hermano mayor, quien de por sí era fuerte presencia a tener en cuenta.

A juzgar por la forma en la que los entrenamientos y los juegos empezaban a tornarse más y más desesperados, probablemente los otros jugadores del segundo equipo también lo sabían – que sus oportunidades de jugar en el Torneo de verano, que de por sí ya eran menos que óptimas, habían empezado a acercarse a lo imposible. Y, sin embargo, en su mayor parte, ninguno de ellos sentía resentimiento contra los jugadores que _eran_ escogidos para el primer equipo. Pero, ¿cómo podrían?, si los jugadores del primer equipo siempre estaban junto a ellos cada noche, practicando sus formas de batear y juegos defensivos, esforzándose mucho más que cualquiera otro.

Justo al interior de las puertas del dormitorio, Chris podía ver a alguien abanicando un bate. Echó un vistazo – y al ver mechones de cabello marrón oscuro sobresaliendo bajo una blanca bandana, se detuvo. Pero luego la figura se dio la vuelta, y vio – ¿para su alivio? O ¿decepción? – que llevaba un par de gafas.

"Debes haberla tenido difícil… ¿recién regresas?" Era Miyuki, con gotas de sudor cubriendo su sien. Chris asintió con la cabeza en silencio; y con una sonrisa, Miyuki bajó su bate. "Justo estaba por terminar… déjame conseguirte una bebida, Chris-senpai."

Miyuki dirigió todo el camino de regreso hacia el edificio de la cafetería, donde se encontraban las máquinas expendedoras, y Chris lo siguió. Un par de miembros de segundo año, quienes habían estado perdiendo el tiempo alrededor, los saludaron agitando sus manos, antes de regresar hacia sus habitaciones, conversando alegremente. Cuando ellos doblaron la esquina, los dos cátcher quedaron solos.

"Sawamura ha estado acosándote, ¿no?" Miyuki habló, divertido, mientras dudaba qué escoger frente a la pantalla de la máquina.

"Sí… es un tanto escalofríante…"

El pitcher de primer año parecía haber desarrollado un sexto sentido con respecto a la ubicación donde Chris estaría en el transcurso del día, apareciendo constantemente de la nada y tratando de ayudarlo con las más insignificantes tareas. Justo el otro día, en el comedor, mientras vestía una bandana de la tienda familiar de Masuko, Sawamura había tratado de darle el doble de la porción usual de arroz.

"¡Hahaha! Aunque él ha estado trabajando duro en los entrenamiento. Su control no era malo en un principio, incluso ahora está mejorando." Con un estrépito, dos latas cayeron en el contenedor. Miyuki se inclinó para recogerlas, y presionó la fría lata contra la mano de Chris. "Aquí tienes."

"Gracias. ¿Ha superado el juego de Yokohama, entonces?" preguntó Chris distraídamente, abriendo la lata – y se detuvo, recordando de improviso por qué exactamente Sawamura había subido al montículo. Miyuki parecía estar pensando lo mismo, pues le mostró una sonrisa de complicidad.

"Chris-senpai, ¿qué piensas de Sawamura? Con sus pelotas que se quiebran naturalmente, su forma única de lanzar, y la manera en cómo incluso ahora, continúa evolucionando… para un cátcher, ese tipo de pitcher es atractivo, ¿no?" Miyuki tomó un sorbo de su propia lata. "Después de conseguir evitar ese doble hit, se veía bien, así que no parece ser el tipo de pitcher que se desmorona tan fácilmente. Pero estoy seguro que también lo has notado – hay algo extrañamente frágil en Sawamura. Es casi como si tuviera miedo de que el montículo fuera a desaparecer justo debajo de él – o como si sintiera que no pertenece ahí. Él está mejorando ahora pero aún así… los que mejor pueden brindarle esa seguridad, seríamos nosotros los cátcher, ¿no crees?"

Chris bajó la mirada hacia la lata en su mano, sintiendo cómo el frío metal palidecia su piel.

"Como has dicho, también he notado eso acerca de él… pero no tengo la habilidad para ayudarlo." Poniéndose de pie, Chris terminó su bebida de un solo trago. "Una vez que deje de preocuparse a sí mismo con cosas irrelevantes para el equipo, Sawamura debería de estar bien. En lo que deberías estar preocupándote es en la mejor forma de utilizarlos a ambos, Tanba y él, para el torneo que se acerca… ¡tendrás que trabajar duro, cátcher principal!

Dejando a Miyuki en la banca, Chris subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. Alcanzando el peldaño más alto, se detuvo, y llevó una mano hacia su hombro. Hizo una mueca, mientras un dolor fantasmal palpitó a través de la parte superior de su cuerpo, y las palabras de su padre hicieron eco en su mente:

"_Yuu… no prestes atención a lo que está pasando en el equipo. Sólo tienes que concentrarte en el progreso de tu propio cuerpo… ¡tu vida como jugador de béisbol recién ha empezado!"_

Al observar el juego contra Yokohama, Chris había quedado afectado por una tempestad conocida como Sawamura. Como si retornara a su cuerpo, luego de recorrer la tierra como un espíritu por un buen tiempo, había sentido que retomaba el control por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y por consiguiente, su rehabilitación estaba yendo muy bien y el ritmo al cual se estaba recuperando era más rápido de lo que cualquier doctor o entrenador físico había predicho. Pero aún así, no sería capaz de conseguirlo a tiempo para el Torneo de verano – el cual, al ser de tercer año, sería su última oportunidad de jugar para el equipo.

Chris hace mucho que había aceptado que nunca sería capaz de jugar en Koushien con el resto del equipo. Había empezado a hacerse a la idea, y con el tiempo lo terminó aceptando a su manera. Pero ahora, por alguna razón, cada vez que veía al pitcher de primer año lanzando durante el entrenamiento, sentía algo golpear en su interior. Sus manos se volvían impacientes, como si le reclamaran el por qué no estaba usando un guante, y luego había una deseo en su interior, que Chris gradualmente había empezado a notar que no desaparecería por sí solo. Era un deseo de estar ahí afuera, en el campo, vistiendo su máscara de cátcher, sentado a un lado del bateador, haciendo señas hacia el pitcher. El pitcher asentiría con la cabeza y luego, después de un momento de tranquilidad – el ojo de la tormenta – le enviaría la pelota hacia donde estaba esperando con su guante alzado, luego el chasquido de la pelota contra el guante sería música para sus oídos.

Chris sabía –

_Quiero atrapar para Sawamura._

Pero también sabía que, en la forma como era ahora, solo perjudicaría al equipo.

Tomando un profundo respiro, Chris dio una última mirada hacia abajo, desde el balcón.

_Está en tus manos Miyuki… el dirigir a Sawamura y llevar al equipo hacia Koushien._

* * *

Kazuya permaneció en la banca por un tiempo, a un lado de las máquinas expendedoras, mucho después de haber terminado su lata de pocari sweat. Para cuando alzó su cabeza y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, su cuerpo entero se había enfriado. Lanzando la lata hacia el contenedor de basura, miró a su alrededor y divisó el bate que había estado usando para practicar, en el suelo a un lado de la banca. Inclinándose, estiró los músculos de su pierna mientras lo recogía, reprendiéndose mentalmente por haber perdido la noción del tiempo. No era propio de él.

La mayoría de las luces en las habitaciones – por lo general, apenas visibles como un brillo a través de las ventanas – se encontraban apagadas, y apurándose en subir las escaleras, Kazuya se encontró sintiéndose feliz de tener una habitación para él solo. Aunque, al mismo tiempo, eso significaba que, si se encontraba demasiado cansado para no escuchar la alarma del reloj, nadie lo despertaría en la mañana –… un momento, ¿quién estaba sentado junto a su puerta?

"¿Sawamura?" preguntó Kazuya, dudando. Por un segundo, la figura, cuyo rostro se hallaba oculto bajo su gorra, no respondió, y Kazuya empezaba a arrepentirse de haber hablado primero, cuando repentinamente este alzó su cabeza con un gran quejido.

"Sí que te tomas tu tiempo en regresar a tu habitación, Miyuki-senpai," Sawamura – ciertamente era él – se quejó. Poniéndose de pie rígidamente, el de primer año empezó a estirar sus brazos.

"¿Me estabas esperando?" Le resultó difícil alejar el asombro de su tono de voz.

"Por supuesto," dijo Sawamura, mirándolo como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo. Luego murmuró algo que sonó sospechosamente parecido a "No puedo dejar que Furuya te tenga todo el tiempo" pero Kazuya no podía estar seguro.

"Nunca me vas a hacer caso, ¿no?" Kazuya sacudió su cabeza con exasperado desconcierto. "Te dije que no deberías cansarte demasiado."

"Habla por ti, regresando tarde a tu habitación," dijo Sawamura, sorbiendo por la nariz, y Kazuya tuvo que admitir que tenía razón.

"Así que, ¿Para qué estás aquí? ¿No me digas que quieres que atrape tus lanzamientos?" Con la forma en la que Furuya se mantenía acosándolo para que atrapara para él, incluso cuando el entrenamiento había terminado, Kazuya empezaba a entender el por qué de la necesidad de órdenes de restricción en el mundo real.

"No, sólo quería verte," dijo Sawamura, y Kazuya empezó a sudar, preguntándose cómo el de primer año podía decir eso con una expresión tan seria.

"¿Te rendiste en perseguir a Chris-senpai por esta noche, entonces?" preguntó burlonamente.

"Bueno, sí. Está durmiendo ahora," admitió Sawamura. Luego, dando un paso repentino hacia atrás, soltó un pequeño estornudo. "Perdón," añadió con voz ronca.

De inmediato, los ojos de Kazuya miraron los brazos descubiertos del muchacho, y frunció el ceño. Sacando sus llaves, abrió su puerta y encendió las luces. Empujando a Sawamura con la rodilla para que entre, lanzó su bate a un lado y empezó a rebuscar en su cesta de ropa. Encontrando un suéter limpio, Kazuya lo lanzó hacia la cabeza del de primer año.

"Toma, ponte esto antes de que atrapes un resfriado." Sin protestar, Sawamura tiró del suéter. Era un poco grande para él, sus manos desaparecían dentro de las mangas, y después de terminar de ponérselo, miró boquiabierto a Kazuya con una tonta expresión cual carpa dorada. Kazuya también lo miró por un segundo – antes de estallar en carcajadas. "Te lo pusiste al revés, idiota."

"Oh." Incómodo, Sawamura tiró del cuello del suéter, y luego deslizando sus brazos hacia su pecho, giró el suéter hasta que estuvo en el lugar correcto. "¿Mejor?"

"Sí. Puedes quedártelo mientras regresas a tu habitación… de otra forma tendría que preocuparme si atrapas un resfriado mientras bajas las escaleras."

"Lo lavaré por ti," ofreció Sawamura, en un tono que sugería que le estaría haciendo un gran favor a Kazuya.

"¿Y dejar que mi suéter huela a ti?" Kazuya negó, sacudiendo su dedo. "Sólo devuélvemelo en la mañana."

Para su sorpresa, Sawamura no reaccionó ante la burla, en su lugar, miró contemplativamente alrededor de la habitación.

"Así que eres el único en tu habitación, huh… ¿es por eso que algunas veces llegas tarde a los entrenamientos?"

"¡Haha! ¿Aún guardas eso en contra de mí?" Kazuya sonrió, recordando el primer día de entrenamiento. El de primer año bufó y dio un paso fuera de la habitación.

"Estaré golpeando tu puerta mañana en la mañana, así que será mejor que estés despierto," dijo, y luego sin más palabras, se fue. Kazuya empezó a sudar de nuevo mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de él.

_Mocoso insolente._

Pero mientras pasaba por el espejo junto a la gaveta, de camino para agarrar su cepillo de dientes, su reflejo tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, y tuvo que detenerse y reajustar su expresión facial, porque Miyuki Kazuya _no_ sonreía de esa forma.

Nunca.

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **

Para los capítulos que no tienen béisbol – y por lo tanto, nada que decir en las notas de interés – tal vez esté escribiendo un corto omake de vez en cuando, como en este capítulo, probablemente con referencia al futuro equipo de Seidou.

No sucedió mucho en este capítulo, pero como prometí, hubieron más interacciones entre los personajes… espero que les haya gustado.

* * *

**\- Omake -**

Era de noche para cuando Aramaki llegó a los dormitorios. Su reclutador ya le había mostrado los campos de béisbol varios meses atrás – ¡Seidou tenía _dos_ campos de entrenamiento sólo para su equipo de béisbol! Se notaba lo prestigioso que era – pero esta era su primera vez visitando el área, donde la mayoría de los otros miembros del equipo de béisbol, vivían su día a día.

Desde el patio podía ver dos niveles de dormitorios. Era espacioso y bien iluminado, pero lo que marcaba la diferencia con cualquier otro dormitorio eran las pelotas de béisbol y el equipo de entrenamiento dispersado entre las puertas. Bastidores de bates y pelotas de béisbol colgadas en casi todas las paredes, y todos estaban desgastadas – aunque bien cuidadas – por el uso.

Aramaki apenas pudo contenerse de soltar un grito de emoción, inducido por la adrenalina.

_¡Loca vida de béisbol, allá voy!_

Durante su secundaria, él había sido de lejos el más entusiasta con respecto al béisbol, de todo el equipo. Muchos de ellos se habían unido por el uniforme, o porque necesitaban una actividad extracurricular – y en sus tres años, nunca habían pasado la primera ronda de cualquier torneo. Eso fue por lo que todos, incluido él, habían quedado sorprendidos cuando un reclutador le envió una invitación para unirse a la Preparatoria de Seidou, una de las mayores escuelas de élite en Tokyo… pero secretamente (porque nunca podría decirlo en voz alta) Aramaki lo vio como una llamada del destino. Nunca había pensado en sí mismo como un pitcher particularmente talentoso, pero el reclutador obviamente había visto algo en él – y ahora, estaba aquí, en los dormitorios, listo para volverse parte del equipo que fecuentemente iba a Koushien.

¡Y sí que estaba listo!

Tarareando para sí, Aramaki echó un vistazo a los números de las habitaciones, recordando vagamente que su reclutador le había dicho que su habitación estaba en el primer piso. Casi inmediatamente, la encontró – la placa de su nombre estaba a lado de otros dos nombres. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido mientras leía los otros dos nombres de sus futuros compañeros de equipo.

_Okumura… ¿Koushuu? Y Sawamura Eijun…_

Seguramente, al ser miembros del equipo de béisbol de Seidou, ¿serían ellos unos jugadores increíbles? ¿Tal vez estarían incluso en el primero equipo? Los nombres sí le sonaban familiares.

_Espera… ¿Sawamura Eijun?_

Los ojos de Aramaki se ensancharon. ¿Ese no era el nombre del capitán del equipo de Seidou? Había viajado a Tokyo, y había ido a los juegos de Seidou durante el Torneo de otoño, luego de ser reclutado, y ahora que pensaba en eso, se sentía más seguro sobre eso.

_Espera – así que mi nuevo compañero de habitación… ¿es la estrella y capitán del equipo de Seidou?_

Aramaki sintió su boca secarse.

_Yo… Yo no sé si estoy listo para esto. Ellos probablemente se rían de mí, y me echen del equipo. Sabía que debía de haberme quedado en __Ōita… al menos era bueno ahí…_

"¿Quién eres?" Una desconocida voz habló repentinamente, detrás de él, y Aramaki saltó. Girando, vio a un muchacho de cabello claro mirándolo con vago – pero que se desvaneció rápidamente – interés. Sostenía un cepillo de dientes y una toalla en sus manos.

Aramaki tragó, y discretamente se pellizcó con fuerza en el brazo.

_¡Cálmate, no es momento para ser una gallina! ¡Debes ser valiente – rápido – tan enérgico como un tifón!_

"Soy… Soy Aramaki Akashi. Vengo de la prefectura de Ōita – soy de primer año."

"Oh," dijo el otro muchacho. "Yo soy Okumura."

"¿Okumura?" repitió Aramaki, su corazón empezó a latir aún más rápido. "¿Okumura Koushuu? ¿Eres mi compañero de habitación?"

"¿Así que tú eres el nuevo miembro en nuestra habitación?" dijo Okumura, sin molestarse en responder a su pregunta.

"Sí, soy un pitcher. ¡Un gusto en conocerte!"

Ante eso, Okumura lució un poco más interesado (aunque eso era decir mucho, considerando cuán poco interés había mostrado en un principio).

"Soy un cátcher," dijo. "Entonces, ¿entrarás o no?"

Aramaki se dio cuenta de que había estado bloqueando el camino del muchacho, y se sonrojó.

"Lo siento, adelante," dijo, retrocediendo y señalando hacia la puerta.

"¿Y tú?"

"Oh – oh sí, yo también…" Sin palabras, Aramaki caminó hacia adelante. Okumura lo estaba mirando, expectante, así que después de un momento, agarró el frío picaporte y lo giró. Este cedió, y cuando lo jaló, la puerta se abrió suavemente, girando silenciosamente sobre sus bisagras.

Sin embargo, lo que Aramaki vio cuando abrió la puerta, sería algo que nunca olvidaría por el resto de su vida.

Un flotante rostro blanco, con los ojos rodados hacia arriba de forma nada natural – se iluminó en la oscura habitación con una extraña luz amarilla – una incorpórea voz gimió, resonando a través de la habitación – y luego, mientras Aramaki observaba sin habla, sus ojos rodaron hacia abajo y cruzaron miradas. Se dio cuenta entonces, de que había cruzado mirada con aquella extraña criatura – la muerte era inminente – de que nunca debió haber dejado su casa para venir a este lejano y extraño mundo, donde no conocía nada – Aramaki dejó caer todas sus maletas y gritó a todo pulmón.

Mientras se retorcía en el suelo, escuchó a la distancia, como a través de un largo túnel, una voz exasperada, "¿En serio, Sawamura-senpai?"

Y luego otra voz, que soltó una desenfrenada risa.

"¡Oye, es una tradición!"

* * *

**N/T: **Oh, sí. Lo terminé a tiempo. Dos capítulos traducidos para compensar mis retrasos anteriores, hehe.


	11. Curry de desayuno

FF Original:** The Trajectory of Laughter** – **PK Samurai**

* * *

**Capítulo Once**

* * *

_¡BOOM!_

El jugador abanicó, su rostro blanco cual hoja de papel, pero el sonido de la pelota golpeando el guante pudo ser oído claramente por todos los espectadores. En sus bancas, todas las bocas de los jugadores de Teito, quienes se encontraban reunidos, se abrieron por la sorpresa.

"Qu… ¿qué fue eso?"

"¡¿… eso no fue como a 150 km/h?!"

"¡¿Puede un jugador de primer año lanzar así de rápido?!"

Incluso los dispersos exploradores, observando el partido de práctica desde el área detrás de las vallas, se encontraban comentando.

"Oye, ¡no olvides anotar sus datos!"

"Sólo tiene bolas rápidas… ¡debe haber una forma de vencerlo!"

Mientras observaba las crecientes expresiones de pánico de ambos, los espectadores y los jugadores contrarios, los labios de Kazuya se curvaron en una sonrisa.

Si Sawamura era como un tifón, arrasando todo en su camino hacia el equipo, con un juego casi perfecto contra Yokohama, Furuya era un terremoto que rompía el suelo – ciertamente, alguien que no debía ser ignorado.

"Disculpe. Tiempo, por favor…"

Levantando su cabeza con sorpresa, Kazuya giró hacia Furuya, quien alzaba una mano desde el montículo. Su rostro era tan expresivo como una tabla de madera, como era usual. Poniéndose de pie, se dirigió hacia el de primer año.

"¿Qué sucede? Vamos liderando en la cuenta… ¿o quieres confirmar una señal?"

Los ojos de Furuya parpadearon hacia su mano alzada, y Kazuya siguió su mirada. Al ver algo de color rojo oscuro fluyendo fuera de la uña de su dedo índice, sus ojos se ensancharon. Luego, en un instante de realización, su ceño se frunció, pensativo.

El método de lanzamiento de Furuya lo forzaba a poner toda su fuerza en las puntas de sus dedos, y como podía ver ahora claramente, pagarían el costo de aquellos duros lanzamientos.

_Pero quién hubiera pensado que tenía ese tipo de punto débil…_

Alzando su ensangrentado dedo hacia su boca, Furuya lo lamió.

"No lamas tu mano con resina…" dijo Kazuya, con una mueca. Furuya se detuvo, y Kazuya suspiró. "Ahora, regresa a la banca sin dejar que nadie vea tus manos. No podemos permitir que esos tipos que recolectan información descubran esto."

"No, aún puedo lanzar –" protestó Furuya, pero Kazuya lo empujó hacia adelante.

"¡Sólo ve!"

Mientras Furuya se escabullía de mala gana, en dirección a las bancas, el entrenador debía de haber notado qué sucedía pues gritó, "Sawamura, calienta tu hombro, ahora."

"¡Como diga, jefe!" dijo Sawamura con una gran sonrisa, poniéndose de pie y agitando su brazo. Kazuya sonrió de nuevo, mientras miraba las expresiones de alivio que empezaban a cruzar los rostros de los jugadores del equipo contrario.

_Se llevaran una desagradable sorpresa si creen que Furuya es nuestra única arma._

Pero justo en ese momento, un muchacho alto de tercer año, se paró firmemente frente al entrenador.

"Entrenador… ¡puedo salir en cualquier momento!" Era Tanba. Kazuya parpadeó, observando al entrenador y al pitcher de tercer año intercambiar miradas.

"Tanba, lanzaste en el juego de ayer, ¿no?" balbuceó Ōta. "Parece que ya has calentado pero–"

"Muy bien, entonces. Lanzarás." Dijo el entrenador Kataoka, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "Pero sólo por tres entradas. Sawamura, tú lanzarás después."

"¡Sí, señor!" rugió Tanba. Colocándose la gorra de béisbol, Tanba empezó a trotar hacia el montículo. Colocándose su máscara, Kazuya caminó de regreso hacia la caja del cátcher y se puso en cuclillas. Mientras los otros jugadores retornaban a sus posiciones para reiniciar el juego, miró con curiosidad en dirección a las bancas. Parecía como si el entrenador y Furuya estuvieran hablando – y por la forma en la que el de primer año se mantenía encorvado, no podían ser buenas noticias.

El siguiente bateador de Teito se colocó en posición frente a él.

"¡A jugar!" gritó el árbitro.

Kazuya señaló por una bola curva con sus dedos entre sus muslos. Tanba asintió con la cabeza, y con un determinado fruncimiento de ceño, lanzó.

La blanca pelota salió disparada de sus manos, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el bateador, quien se tensó, pero justo antes de que alcanzara el plato, se curvó bruscamente hacia abajo y se estrelló contra el guante extendido de Kazuya. Provocó un sonido diferente al de la pelota de Furuya – menos fuerte, pero nítido y limpio.

"_**¡Strike!"**_

Kazuya echó un vistazo a la pelota, antes de lanzarla de regreso hacia Tanba.

_Esto es lo que significa estar en tercer año… su bola curva está aumentando dramáticamente en precisión._

"¡Oye, nosotros los jardineros, ¿tendremos que quedarnos quietos todo el día?! ¡Déjalos batear un poco y déjanos trabajar, Tanba!" Isashiki rugió desde el centro, mientras Kuramochi reía con su característica risilla de hiena.

Pero con el siguiente lanzamiento de Tanba, el bateador fue ponchado. Kazuya lanzó la pelota de regreso hacia Tanba, quien ajustó la posición de sus pies sobre el montículo, pisoteando la tierra como si fuera a darle forma. Mientras el siguiente bateador se colocaba en posición, Kazuya echó un vistazo hacia las bancas, donde se encontraba el entrenador con una expresión contemplativa en su rostro. Luego, miró hacia el bullpen, donde Sawamura se encontraba calentando su brazo con Miyauchi.

El entrenador Kataoka pronto estaría asignando los números para el primer equipo – la posición de mayor importancia la cual sería, por supuesto, el número 1, la estrella.

_Tanba debe de estar sintiéndose presionado por esos monstruos de primer año… y no lo culpo._

En la opinión de Kazuya, el número de la estrella recaería en Tanba, el de tercer año que había estado refinando constantemente su bola curva durante los últimos años, o en Sawamura, el de primer año que había mostrado un poderoso, y lo más importante, confiable desempeño durante el corto tiempo que había estado aquí. Quién consiguiera el número dependería completamente de lo que el entrenador quería para el equipo, y Kazuya confiaba en que el entrenador tomaría la decisión correcta.

Kazuya señaló el siguiente lanzamiento a Tanba, quien asintió con determinación. Kazuya alzó su guante.

_Pero en cuanto a quien yo quisiera que fuera la estrella, personalmente…_

* * *

Los miembros del primer equipo se encontraban reunidos en el área de práctica bajo techo, para el entrenamiento con pesas. Mientras los miembros más corpulentos se dirigían directamente hacia las pesas, Eijun fue directo hacia los estantes que contenían los balones medicinales. Aunque había estado esforzándose duro al entrenar su cuerpo durante las últimas semanas, aún no se sentía feliz con la fuerza de su torso. Levantando el balón entre sus manos, notó que Tanba estaba a su lado, tratando de alcanzar otro balón.

"Sawamura, ¿dónde estás?" Eijun escuchó a Miyuki llamarlo desde el centro del lugar. Dio la vuelta para ver al cátcher dirigiéndose en su dirección, pero observando alrededor, hacia todo el lugar.

"Aquí," respondió Eijun.

"Deberías estar usando el balón – oh," Miyuki se detuvo, una extraña expresión parpadeó en su rostro por un instante. Eijun elevó el balón hacia Kazuya.

"Sí, lo sé," dijo. Después de haber pasado dos años y medio como uno de los pitcher del primer equipo de Seidou, Eijun estaba bastante acostumbrado a los entrenamientos de pitcher y a las rutinas de ejercicios.

"Furuya, tú también usaras el balón medicinal," dijo Miyuki a Furuya, quien se había estado dirigiendo hacia las bandas elásticas. "Fortalecer tu torso ayudará a tu resistencia y control."

"Resistencia," murmuró Furuya.

Mientras el sonido sordo de metales pesados y de gruñidos llenaba el aire, Eijun se colocó en posición a un lado de la pared. Levantando su rodilla y dando un paso hacia adelante, giró su cintura y luego soltó el balón, levantando su pie del suelo cuando terminó. El balón golpeó el suelo antes de rebotar contra la pared. Eijun la atrapó y repitió el proceso.

A su lado, Tanba se encontraba realizando un ejercicio similar, a excepción de que en vez de lanzarlo directamente hacia abajo, giraba sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. Miyuki estaba de pie junto a Furuya dándole instrucciones sobre cómo realizar el ejercicio, y mientras los observaba por el rabillo del ojo, Eijun sintió una inexplicable punzada de celos. Recordando, había sido Miyuki quien había ampliado las enseñanzas dadas por Chris después de que se uniera al primer equipo por primera vez. Pero ahora que había sido enviado al pasado, y que ya conocía todo lo que se le había sido enseñado, todo aquello sería como si nunca hubiera ocurrido.

_Si nunca sucede en este tiempo, ¿cómo es que aún sé hacerlo? ¿Olvidaré cómo hacerlo o algo así?_, Eijun reflexionó en su interior con poco entusiasmo. Soltando un gruñido, soltó la pelota nuevamente. Pero mientras se prestaba a atraparla después de que rebotara, divisó a Miyuki sacudiendo su cabeza. Moviéndose detrás de Furuya, Eijun observó cómo Miyuki extendía sus brazos alrededor del otro pitcher para arreglar su posición – entonces el balón medicinal se estampó contra su rostro. Sorprendido, Eijun soltó un grito de dolor, dando un paso hacia atrás para recuperar su equilibrio.

"¡Sawamura!" dijo Tanba, alarmado, atrapando su propio balón. "¿Estás bien?"

"¡Estoy bien, estoy bien!" dijo Eijun, agitando su mano, tratando de no mostrar ningún gesto de dolor. Mirando hacia el piso, condenó silenciosamente a los descendientes del balón a una vida en el basurero, mientras lo veía alejarse rodando inocentemente.

"Idiota," escuchó la voz de Miyuki detrás de él, y luego sintió unas manos agarrando sus hombros. Eijun levantó la mirada y parpadeó, mientras los ojos del otro muchacho recorrían su rostro. "¿Dónde te golpeó?"

"No es para tanto," dijo Eijun, sonrojándose un poco por la atención; los otros habían empezado a mirar hacia ellos. "Sólo golpeó mi boca."

"¡Hyaha!" Kuramochi, quien había estado corriendo por el perímetro del área, comenzó a trotar en su lugar. "¡Parece que el balón medicinal tenía algo que decirte, Sawamura!"

"Sé más cuidadoso con respecto a lastimarte, Sawamura," dijo Miyuki, retrocediendo. Eijun, que había abierto su boca para replicar a Kuramochi, la cerró, mirando al cátcher con conmovido asombro – pero luego, Miyuki sonrió con suficiencia. "No puedo estar cerca todo el tiempo para cuidarte como a un niño, sabes. Si pierdes el tiempo mientras no estoy ahí, no será mi culpa."

"¿Qué? ¡No estaba perdiendo el tiempo!" protestó Eijun.

"Estabas pensando en Wakana, ¿verdad?" dijo Kuramochi, acusadoramente, y Eijun empezó a sudar.

"Eres tú el que siempre está enviándole mensajes desde mi celular," gruñó.

Pero antes de que Kuramochi pudiera derribarlo, un muchacho de tercer año llamo Endou empujó a Kuramochi mientras pasaba trotando por su lado, "¡Vamos Kuramochi, deja de perder el tiempo!"

Con una promesa de muerte brillando en sus ojos, Kuramochi se alejó corriendo, y Eijun reinició sus ejercicios.

Los siguientes treinta minutos transcurrieron rápidamente y sin incidentes, sumiéndose totalmente en su rutina fija y rítmica mientras el sudor empezaba a descender por su ceño, y sus músculos se entumecían por el dolor. Era una buena sensación; Eijun sentía como si lo estuviera limpiando, vaciando su mente aunque sea temporalmente, dejando detrás sólo el aire en sus pulmones y la sensación del balón mientras lo movía entre el suelo y sus manos.

"¡Oigan! ¡Chris está jugando para el segundo equipo en estos momentos!"

Concentrado en su ejercicio como estaba, Eijun habría ignorado por completo el sonido de la voz si el nombre 'Chris' no hubiera interrumpido violentamente sus pensamientos. De hecho, se detuvo, atrapando el balón en sus manos, dejando que su mente procesara las palabras – y luego sus ojos se ensancharon.

Los otros miembros del primer equipo también se detuvieron, diversas expresiones de conmoción y desconcierto se extendieron por sus rostros. Sonidos de incredulidad se diseminaron a través del lugar – pero Eijun ya había empezado a moverse. Dejando caer la pelota al piso, sintió los tacos de su zapatillas golpear contra el suelo mientras que, con un solo movimiento, se impulsó a través del lugar y salió por la puerta.

La ligera brisa del exterior se sintió fresca en su piel sudorosa, pero Eijun no le prestó atención. En su lugar, se precipitó decididamente hacia las canchas secundarias, donde – ahora que lo pensaba – el segundo equipo efectivamente se encontraba jugando un partido de práctica contra otro equipo.

Mientras Eijun se acercaba a la valla de la cancha B, pudo distinguir los gritos provenientes de la dispersada audiencia como también los de las bancas de los equipos. Justo cuando alcanzaba la valla, jadeando fuertemente – vio una figura en la caja del cátcher arrojar con fuerza un lanzamiento súper rápido hacia la tercera base, y el corredor, estupefacto, se lanzó hacia el plato.

"_**¡Out!"**_

"¡Wow, qué pickoff tan veloz!" dijo uno de los espectadores cercanos a Eijun, luciendo impresionado. "¡Se las arregló para sobrevivir a las bases llenas y sin ningún out!"

"Todo empezó a cambiar desde el momento en que ese cátcher entró," concedió otro hombre, de pie a un lado de él.

"Increíble," dijo una de las mánager, su mano sobre su boca abierta. "¿Por qué está jugando en el segundo equipo?"

"¡Hahaha!" Una risa familiar resonó detrás de Eijun, y con una sacudida, se volvió para ver a Miyuki, quien también lucía ligeramente sin aliento. "¡Lo mejor, como siempre, Chris-senpai!"

"Miyuki… ¡Sawamura!" La manager principal se volvió hacia ellos, luciendo sorprendida por sus apariencias. Eijun y Miyuki se miraron con sorpresa – ambos fueron los primeros del primer equipo en llegar al lugar – y luego sonrieron.

Retornando su atención al campo, Eijun observó el juego desarrollarse, su mente viajó hacia su pasado. Ciertamente, este partido de práctica contra Kokushikan había sido la primera y última vez que había formado una batería con Chris en un juego. Había sido la primera vez que había logrado sacar su propio estilo de levantar en alto su pierna junto a su, recientemente aprendido, método de formar una pared con su mano derecha. Fue el partido en el cual la vida había retornado por completo a los ojos de Chris, y Miyuki había observado sus lanzamientos con asombro. El partido en el cual Eijun finalmente había sentido que no estaba completamente fuera de lugar – que realmente pertenecía ahí, al equipo de Seidou.

Muchos recuerdo habían sido formados en ese lugar – pero ahora estaba observando desde detrás de la valla, su visión del campo dividida en cientos de pequeños cuadrados. Chris se encontraba de cuclillas en la caja del cátcher, pero otro pitcher – un reserva del segundo equipo – estaba de pie en el montículo, asintiendo con la cabeza ante las señales de Chris.

Eijun alzó su mano hacia la valla, curvando sus dedos entre sus eslabones de metal. Podía sentir una débil sensación de nostalgia tirar de él hacia el campo, como un imán, pero era débil porque podía sentir la presencia de Miyuki y los otros miembros del primer equipo, de pie, detrás de él.

Esto era lo que los otros habían visto aquella vez en el pasado, y ahora, Eijun lo estaba compartiendo con ellos desde el principio. Por otro lado, probablemente nunca compartiría el mismo tipo de lazo con Chris como lo había hecho en el pasado – pero no podía tener arrepentimientos sobre eso ahora. Había hecho lo que había podido por Chris, pero incluso así había fallado en llevarlo hacia el primer equipo. Parecía que, aunque algunas veces, un simple aleteo de una mariposa podía agitar un huracán, otras veces, el flujo de tiempo era un torrencial río que simplemente haría chapotear a cualquier roca que fuera lanzada en su camino.

_Pero independientemente de todo eso, __**haré **__todo lo que esté a mi alcance para llevar a todos hacia Koushien._

Soltando la valla, Eijun dio varios pasos hacia atrás hasta que estuvo junto a los demás.

* * *

El sol estaba ocultándose cuando los miembros de equipo de béisbol de Seidou se alinearon en filas, en el área de entrenamiento bajo techo, sus manos cruzadas detrás de sus espaldas. Con los miembros del primer equipo en las dos primeras filas del frente, los miembros del segundo equipo en las siguientes filas estaban ordenados por antigüedad, los de tercer año al frente. La tensión era lo más notable en ese lugar, los de tercer año apenas eran capaces de contener el temblor que amenazaba con apoderarse de ellos.

"La persona que llamaré tendrá que cargar con el peso del nombre de nuestra escuela. Aquellos a los que no llame, me gustaría que apoyen a los del primer equipo hasta que el verano inicie." El entrenador se detuvo, y la tensión era tan pesada que se sentía casi tangible. Varios de los de tercer año inclusive cerraron sus ojos. "El nuevo miembro del primer equipo… es de primer año, Kominato Haruichi." El entrenador se detuvo de nuevo, pero el lugar estaba tan silencioso cual cementerio. "Jugaremos este verano con un total de veinte jugadores en el primer equipo. Ahora pueden retirarse a descansar para el entrenamiento de mañana. Los de tercer año que no fueron elegidos, por favor, quédense."

Como un suspiro contenido que finalmente había sido exhalado, los miembros del primer equipo y, los restantes de segundo y primer año, empezaron a desplazarse hacia afuera del lugar.

Con una sola mirada hacia atrás, hacia Chris y los otros de tercer año que se mantenían rígidos en su lugar, Eijun los siguió. Pero deteniéndose justo al pasar la entrada, camino hacia un lado y se apoyó contra la pared. Cerró sus ojos mientras escuchaba la profunda voz del entrenador, y luego el sonido de los de tercer año, aquellos que no habían sido escogidos para jugar, cuando finalmente se permitieron derrumbarse y llorar.

Eijun había visto la selección del primer equipo ocurrir más de un par de veces hasta ahora, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil de soportar.

"Vamos, Sawamura" Escuchando la voz de Miyuki, Eijun abrió sus ojos para ver al cátcher apoyado contra un lado de la máquina expendedora, sus gafas oscurecidas.

"Sí," dijo.

* * *

Era una lúgubre y gris mañana. Incluso sin abrir las persianas, por la oscuridad de la habitación, Kazuya podía decir que estaba lloviendo con fuerza.

_El campamento de entrenamiento comienza mañana, así que es bueno que el pronóstico del clima de mañana sea un día soleado_, pensó en su interior, mirando hacia el blanco techo. Estaba tan silencioso, que incluso podía escuchar débilmente el sonido de la lluvia golpear los cristales de la ventana y las tejas del techo del dormitorio.

Luego de varios minutos de permitirse disfrutar de la quietud de la mañana, Kazuya finalmente se levantó.

Vistiendo casualmente unos pantalones sueltos y una camiseta de béisbol – no había entrenamiento ese día – Kazuya metió sus llaves en su bolsillo trasero y se colocó sus zapatillas. Girando el picaporte de su puerta, la abrió – y se detuvo, al casi tropezarse con Sawamura, cuya mano estaba alzada en el aire, listo para tocar.

Se miraron entre ellos, y Sawamura bajó su mano.

"Te das cuenta que no tenemos entrenamiento hoy," dijo Kazuya lentamente.

"El entrenamiento es algo de toda la vida, Miyuki-senpai" dijo Sawamura sabiamente, cruzando sus manos sobre su pecho y asintiendo con la cabeza.

"¿Vas a estar golpeando mi puerta, cada mañana, por el resto de mi vida, entonces?" Kazuya sacudió su cabeza, pero por alguna razón, la expresión del de primer año se tornó pensativa.

"Esa parece una buena idea… así que no intentes nada estúpido."

"¿Oh?" Kazuya cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Qué es eso, Sawamura? ¿Estás seguro que no estamos hablando de ti? ¿Cómo se está sintiendo esa boca tuya?"

"Bastante bien," refunfuñó Sawamura, rascando la esquina de su boca. "Pero hambrienta."

"¡Haha! Echémosle algo de comer, entonces." Kazuya dio un paso fuera de su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Resguardándose bajo el alero del edificio del dormitorio, para evadir la cortina de lluvia que caía alrededor de ellos, empezaron a caminar hacia el comedor.

Sawamura estaba caminando justo en frente de él, y mientras se abrían paso a través del patio, Kazuya escuchó el estómago del otro muchacho gruñir tan ruidosamente que no se hubiera sentido fuera de lugar en _Godzilla_. Luego, ante el pensamiento de que el de primer año estuviera sosteniendo un aparato de grabación junto a su estómago, en un set de cine, soltó una risita.

"Oh rayos, espero que sea curry… Realmente he estado deseando comer curry," dijo Sawamura en voz alta, ignorándolo.

"¿Curry? ¿De desayuno?" Kazuya rio de nuevo. "Eres extraño."

"Se necesita serlo para reconocer a otro," dijo el pitcher, girando hacia él para mostrarle una sonrisa, y ante la vista, por alguna razón, su risa se detuvo abruptamente, quedándose atrapada en su garganta como una roca. Sorprendido, Kazuya tuvo que aclarar su garganta varias veces antes de que finalmente desapareciera.

Retomando su ritmo, Sawamura se apresuró hacia el comedor, con Kazuya siguiéndolo silenciosamente detrás de él. Varios de los otros miembros del equipo – incluido Chris, quien les sonrió – ya se encontraban sentados allí, hundiendo sus cubiertos en lo que parecía ser un caliente arroz recién cocido, rollos de huevos, y sopa de miso, pero Sawamura no lucía tan decepcionado.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**Este capítulo era necesario para de alguna forma concluir el asunto de Chris. Lo siento, fans de Chris, pero él se quedará en su rol de apoyo. Pero en el lado positivo, el béisbol regresará en el siguiente capítulo (campamento de entrenamiento, más Narumiya, y tal vez más Furuya), y no se preocupen, las cosas no serán similares al canon de ahora en adelante.

P.D: Es tan difícil observar el juego de Inashiro vs. Seidou en el anime en estos momentos, sabiendo qué sucederá. Pero por otro lado, Narumiya realmente es un interesante personaje a observar. No recuerdo haber pensado o tomado mucha atención acerca de él en el manga, pero ciertamente es un personaje vivaz en el anime (¡y su voz actuada por Kaji Yuki)! Está empezando a gustarme mucho más de lo que solía, de todos modos.


	12. Deber

**Aclaración: **FF Original: **The Trajectory of Laughter – PK Samurai**

* * *

**Capítulo Doce**

* * *

Justo como los meteorólogos habían anticipado, la segunda semana de Junio inició con un cálido y soleado cielo. El campamento de entrenamiento de verano de Seidou también comenzó, con la sinfonía de los bates de metal golpeando las pelotas, vallas vibrando, y los gritos en las prácticas de fildeo.

Era el primer día del campamento; habiendo terminado sus clases por ese día, Satoru y los otros pitcher habían calentado y ahora se encontraban turnándose para simular juegos, practicando múltiples situaciones en la cuales hubiera corredores en base. A pesar de que el lugar del pitcher fuera en el montículo, una vez que la pelota estaba en juego, se esperaba que también jugaran como _infielder_. Sin embargo, como Satoru casi nunca había participado en algún juego durante sus años de escuela media, el guante se sentía extraño en su mano cada vez que tenía que usarlo para atrapar la pelota.

Con un sonido metálico, una pelota de béisbol se fue rodando por el suelo hacia el lado derecho del campo. Estaban simulando un juego en el cual el primera base tenía que fildear la pelota, lo que significaba que Satoru debía correr hacia primera. Obedientemente, trotó hacia la base y luego sostuvo su guante en alto – pero mientras se volvía para atraparla la pelota, el resplandor del sol le dio en los ojos, cegándolo. Sintió la pelota rebotar en el borde de su guante y pasar por encima de su cabeza antes de que cayera al suelo. Satoru frunció el ceño.

"¡Furuya, no falles algo tan sencillo!" vociferó Maezono, uno de segundo año que pertenecía al segundo equipo.

Chris había estado observando silenciosamente a los pitcher hasta ese momento, pero parecía que había tomado una decisión, pues dijo, "Tanba, Kawakami, Sawamura… vayan al bullpen." Los otros tres pitcher voltearon hacia Chris, mientras Satoru parpadeaba con sorpresa, preguntándose qué se suponía que debía hacer él.

"Um…"dijo Satoru en voz baja. "¿Qué hay de mí?"

"Seguirás haciendo esto hasta que lo perfecciones," dijo, y Satoru sintió que se hundía. "Y luego de esto atraparás pelotas hacia el jardín. Luego, tendrás que lanzar de regreso al plato…"

A medida que Chris iba explicándole que debía hacer, Satoru empezaba a perder la concentración. Su mirada se dirigió hacia las espaldas de los tres pitcher que se encontraban caminando hacia el bullpen, y luego hacia la espalda de Sawamura en particular. Mientras que Satoru había estado dejando caer lo que debía atrapar y era lento para cubrir el plato, Sawamura había realizado todo a la perfección, como si fuera una segunda naturaleza para él. No – no 'como si fuera.' _Era_ una segunda naturaleza para él. Y tampoco era el caso de que Satoru fuera simplemente malo fildeando, pues había notado cuán impresionados habían lucido los de curso superior mientras observaban a Sawamura.

_¿Cómo podemos ser ambos de primer año… y ser tan diferentes en habilidad?_, pensó Satoru en su interior, con frustración.

* * *

Para el tercer día de campamento, Eijun no volvió a estar seguro si se encontraba despierto o dormido. Todo lo que sabía era que estaba casi en constante movimiento.

En la mañana, calentaban con vueltas alrededor del campo antes de dirigirse a sus clases. Luego, en la tarde, todos trabajaban individualmente en su bateo y fildeo, o juntos en grupos, simulando miles de distintas posibles situaciones en el campo. Después de un corto descanso para cenar, seguía una repetición sin fin de carreras de un punto a otro y entre bases – ejercicios destinados a grabar los movimientos básicos del béisbol en sus músculos – y finalmente, terminaban con más vueltas alrededor del campo. Luego de las cuales se lavarían y colapsarían en sus camas, durante un tiempo que se sentiría como algunos segundos, antes de que despertaran al amanecer para repetir todo de nuevo.

Peor aún para Eijun, se encontraba nuevamente atrapado en su cuerpo de primer año. Años de entrenamiento con pesas e incremento de músculo habían sido completamente removidos de él cual curita de una herida reciente, dejando detrás una adolorida masa que no se movería como esperaba que hiciera, sin importar cuán duro tratara. Cuando su cuerpo se negaba a escucharlo como ahora, el entrenamiento se convertía más en un asunto de memoria muscular que en uno de memoria real, y la ventaja que tenía sobre los otros de primer año prácticamente dejaba de importar.

Después de tambalearse hacia la vuelta final alrededor del campo de ese día, Eijun se dejó caer, respirando con dificultad y tosiendo lo que sea que quedaba en sus pulmones. A su lado, sus compañeros de primer año se le unieron, respirando agitadamente; miraron aturdidos hacia el borroso cielo de noche, demasiado cansados para formular siquiera una palabra.

"¡Oigan! ¡Alguien que cargue a los de primer año!"

* * *

Tanba estaba evitando lanzar para él – eso, al menos, resultaba obvio. Y si Kazuya tuviera que señalar una razón, diría que tenía que ver con cómo sus personalidades discrepaban. Tanba era directo y serio, mientras que Kazuya por lo general no era visto de esa forma. No era algo nuevo para Kazuya, por supuesto. Después de todo, tenía un largo historial sacando de sus casillas a las personas, y por el momento no tenía la intención de detener eso.

Sin embargo, habían estado en el mismo equipo por dos años, y Tanba nunca había hecho tan evidente su aversión por él como para afectar el comportamiento entre ellos. Al menos, hasta ahora.

Kazuya había detectado varias veces a Tanba desapareciendo con Miyauchi cuando nadie se encontraba practicando, y cuando Kazuya se había ofrecido a atrapar para él, había sido rechazado. Claramente, Tanba escondía algo.

"¿Has estado practicando tu _fork_ en secreto últimamente?" Con sudor deslizándose por su rostro, Kazuya se sentó en la banca, teniendo especial cuidado en dejar cierta distancia entre él y el pitcher de tercer año. Era el cuarto día del campamento de entrenamiento de verano, y a estas alturas, todos, no sólo los de primer año, empezaban a sentirse realmente exhaustos. "Con tu altura, Tanba-san, creo que es una excelente opción. Pero no importa qué bola quebrada lances, es la rápida lo que la hace vivir. Por favor, nunca olvides eso." Mirando de lado, Kazuya le ofreció a Tanba la sonrisa menos engreída que pudo conseguir – la cual era, a su modo, una oferta de paz.

Pero Tanba desvió la mirada, y con un irritado chasqueo de lengua, se puso de pie. Mostrando una seria expresión hacia Kazuya, declaró, "Depende de ti decidir si es útil o no. Pero tengo fe en lo que lanzo." Y con eso, se alejó.

Kazuya lo observo irse, la sonrisa persistía en su rostro.

Era un típico pitcher, Tanba. Claramente estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que pudiera para mantener el montículo para sí, especialmente ahora que un monstruo de primer año como Sawamura se había unido al equipo.

_Rayos, todos los pitcher son ególatras. Pero… poder dirigir a esos ególatras es por lo que disfruto tanto ser cátcher._

"¿Qué hay con esa sonrisa aterradora en tu rostro?"

Kazuya parpadeó y levantó la mirada para ver a Sawamura, sus ojos estrechados, observándolo con recelo. Su rostro estaba rojo y sudaba aún más profusamente que Kazuya; su oscuro cabello, enmarañado alrededor de su rostro, pegándose en distintos ángulos alrededor de su cuello.

"¿No se supone que deberías estar practicando con Chris-senpai y Furuya, Sr. Primer-año?"

Una expresión de culpa cruzó el rostro de Sawamura, y pateó incómodo el suelo bajo sus pies, haciendo volar polvo.

"Pensé en venir a… uh… ver qué hacías," dijo, y Kazuya sintió su sonrisa tornarse maliciosa.

_Claro._

Más parecía que se había cansado demasiado y escapado para tomar un descanso.

De improviso, una idea le vino a la cabeza. Despreocupadamente, Kazuya reaccionó y luego se inclinó hacia un lado, como si mirara algo detrás del de primer año. Alzó su mano y agitándola en un gran saludo, llamó, "¡Chris-senpai!"

Como era de esperar, soltando un explosivo jadeo de incredulidad, los ojos de Sawamura giraron.

"¡¿C-C-Chris-senpai?!" Sawamura dio la vuelta, retorciendo sus manos. "Juro que no estaba perdiendo el tiempo, yo sólo – sólo… ¿eh?" Durante unos momentos, miró alrededor con confusión, antes de finalmente darse cuenta que no había nadie ahí. Se encorvó con alivio – y luego se volvió para encarar a Kazuya, señalándolo furiosamente con su dedo. "¡Miyuki! ¡Me engañaste!"

"¡Pupupu!" Nunca fallaría en divertirle a Kazuya cuánto veneraba Sawamura a Chris como a un héroe. Sabía que el de primer año moriría si decepcionaba a Chris de alguna forma. En lo personal, sin embargo, después de ver cuánto de vida había vuelto a los ojos de Chris gracias a Sawamura, Kazuya creía que el de primer año tendría que, por lo menos, asesinar al padre del cátcher para ser capaz de provocar una emoción negativa en él.

"¡Iba a llevarte algunas _Every Burger_ esta noche, pero puedes olvidarte de eso! ¡Se las daré todas a Chris-senpai!" Con una última señal de su dedo, apuntando hacia el sonriente rostro de Kazuya, Sawamura se alejó dando pisotones, indignado.

Pero, por supuesto, aun así Sawamura se presentó ante su puerta esa tarde, con el rostro rojo, refunfuñando, y sujetando una caja de _Every Burger _en sus manos.

Kazuya preferiría morir antes de admitirlo, pero las frecuentes visitas de Sawamura… lo_ desconcertaban_.

De hecho, 'desconcertante' era una buena palabra para describir a Sawamura.

¿Por qué el de primer año venía a verlo con tanta frecuencia? No podía ser porque se sintiera solo. Tenía a Kuramochi y a Masuko en su habitación, y ambos eran siempre una buena compañía – incluso cuando Kuramochi tuviera la molesta tendencia de practicar sus movimientos de lucha en las personas. Además, Sawamura raramente se quedaba por mucho. La mayor parte del tiempo, entraba y salía en menos de cinco minutos. En realidad, si la simple idea no hubiera sido completamente ridícula, Kazuya diría que era como si el de primer año lo estuviera vigilando.

Inicialmente, Kazuya había pensado que Sawamura se aparecía para poder pedirle al cátcher que atrapara para él. Ahora, no estaba seguro, pero… ¿qué más podía ser?

"Bueno, bueno, bueno, pero miren quién es. ¿Quién era el que dijo que le daría todas sus _Every Burger_ a Chris-senpai?"

"Encontré otra," gruñó Sawamura, empujando la bolsa en las manos de Kazuya. "Aplastado completamente. Con la fecha de expiración pasada. Probablemente, esté en mal estado ahora." Se volvió para salir.

"Espera, Sawamura," llamó Kazuya, y el de primer año se detuvo. De forma crítica, lo observó de arriba abajo; Sawamura aún seguía en su sucio uniforme de béisbol, el área del pecho completamente marrón debido a la tierra. "Anda lávate y luego regresa aquí. Trae a Furuya contigo."

"¿Furuya?"

* * *

Para Eijun, arrastrar a un cansado y desconcertado Furuya todo el camino hacia el segundo piso del dormitorio, le trajo recuerdos de sus muchas vueltas alrededor del campo con su fiel compañero, el neumático.

"No quiero," medio murmuró Furuya por quinta vez mientras paraban delante de la puerta de Miyuki. Ignorándolo, Eijun tocó, y un segundo después, la puerta se abrió.

"Ah, al fin," dijo Miyuki. Abrió por completo la puerta, y Eijun notó que la mayoría de los miembros de curso superior de la alineación regular se encontraban adentro. Masuko estaba roncando en la cama, e Isashiki estaba echado en el piso boca abajo, observando a Kuramochi y a otros jugar _Street Fighter_ en la TV. Con una expresión de completa meditación, Yuki estaba sentado frente al tablero de shogi.

Cuando entraron a la habitación, Yuki levantó la mirada y observó a Eijun con interés, claramente identificándolo como un potencial rival. Eijun empezó a sudar.

"Tetsu-san y Nakata se quedan en casa, así que vienen a jugar durante los campamentos," explicó Miyuki. "Los llame aquí porque no está mal que aprendan acerca de las personas que defienden detrás de ustedes, ¿verdad?"

Eijun parpadeó, comprendiendo la sonriente expresión de Miyuki.

_Así que eso era lo que tenía en mente…_

Luego, un músculo empezó a contraerse en su sien mientras notaba exactamente con quién estaba hablando.

"Pero, en realidad, tú solo querías que viniéramos aquí para distraerlos y que pudieras dormir un poco, ¿no?" acusó Eijun, y la sonrisa de Miyuki se amplió alegremente.

"Me voy a dormir al cuarto de Zono. ¡Nos vemos!" Rápidamente, Miyuki abandonó la habitación. Horrorizado, Eijun se volvió lentamente, esperando por lo inevitable –

"Apúrate y haz tu movimiento," dijo Yuki seriamente.

"¡Oye! ¡Ven y masajéame!" Isashiki señaló con la cabeza a Furuya.

"¡Sawamura! ¿Dónde está mi jugo?" gritó Kuramochi, sacudiendo con furia su control.

"Que sea de uva para mí," añadió Nakata.

Su boca formó una delgada línea, y Eijun sintió que se hundía en el piso.

_Ser de primer año nuevamente es lo peor,_ lloriqueó en su interior.

Pronto, él y Furuya fueron enviados al exterior con la misión de conseguir bebidas para todos los de la habitación. Con sus brazos llenos de latas, y ojos adormilados, Eijun presionó otro botón. Con un traqueteo, rodó hasta el dispensador y se inclinó para recogerlo.

"Oh – el capitán quería té oolong," dijo Furuya detrás de él.

Eijun se detuvo y levantó la mirada hacia el otro muchacho de primer año. Debido a que Furuya nunca había sido del tipo expresivo, Eijun había aprendido a distinguir sus expresiones faciales con el paso de los años. Por alguna razón ahora, juzgando por sus cejas ligeramente alzadas y su boca parcialmente abierta, Furuya estaba feliz.

"¿Por qué te ves tan –?" empezó, exasperado, y luego se interrumpió cuando lo invadió un repentino pensamiento.

Eijun nunca lo había notado antes, en realidad. Después de todo, era ruidoso. Y como casi siempre estaba rodeado de personas, nunca había pensado demasiado acerca de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Pero después de convertirse en el capitán del equipo de béisbol de Seidou, había empezado a notar pequeñas cosas que nunca había notado antes. Cosas como quiénes se quedaban despiertos hasta muy tarde trabajando en su forma de batear, abanicando. Quiénes comían la mayor cantidad de porciones de arroz durante las comidas. Quiénes reaccionaban bien ante las críticas, y quiénes no tan bien.

Y también había aprendido que había personas que _no_ siempre estaban rodeadas por otras – personas que se daban cuenta de que estaban a un lado, solas, sin la menor idea de cómo unirse al grupo.

_Tal vez Miyuki también tenía eso en mente._

Eijun alzó una mano y palmeó a Furuya en el hombro. Furuya se sorprendió.

"Vamos," dijo. "Los senpai están esperando."

* * *

"_**¡Saluden!**_"

"¡Tengan un buen juego!" Los dos equipos, uno blanco y azul, y el otro en blanco y negro, rugieron. Los miembros de cada equipo voltearon y empezaron a correr hacia sus posiciones – Seidou, el equipo de casa, hacia el campo, y Kiryuu, el equipo visitante, hacia sus bancas.

Colocándose de cuclillas en la caja del cátcher, Kazuya observó a Sawamura recoger la bolsa de resina del montículo. A juzgar por cuán relajado se veía, no estaba del todo nervioso, a pesar de que se enfrentarían a Osaka Kiryuu, el segundo lugar del Koushien del año pasado. Pero por otro lado, las expectativas normales no parecían aplicarse a ese pitcher de primer año en particular.

Incluso antes de que el primer bateador de Kiryuu pisara el plato, Kazuya podía sentir la hostilidad proviniendo del equipo visitante – gran parte de la cual iba dirigida hacia el pitcher de primero que se encontraba soplando el polvo de resina de sus dedos. Era la misma situación que se había dado con Yokohama. Nadie esperaba seriamente que alguien de primer año fuera capaz de mostrar el mismo nivel que uno mayor y más experimentado jugador.

Pero Sawamura no sólo mostraba un nivel comparable al de un jugador experimentado, él incluso lo sobrepasaba fácilmente como si no hubiera nadie ahí.

"¡A jugar!"

Sawamura aún se encontraba exhausto por la larga semana del campamento de entrenamiento, y naturalmente su desempeño no estaría a la altura de su habilidad actual – pero aun así…

Los labios de Kazuya se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras alzaba su guante. Sawamura empezó a levantar su pierna.

_No van a seguir menospreciándolo por mucho tiempo._

* * *

"¡_**Out!**_"

"¡Sí, esa es la manera de hacerlo, Sawamura!"

"¡No te preocupes por eso, Sawamura!"

"¡Puedes manejarlo!"

Satoru vio a los ex-alumnos aclamar animadamente a través de la valla de metal. Mientras tanto, con una exhalación, Sawamura se quitó la gorra y limpió el sudor de su ceño. Colocándose la gorra nuevamente, siguió a los otros de regreso a las bancas.

"Buen lanzamiento," dijo Chris, asintiendo con la cabeza. Sentado junto al entrenador y al asistente del entrenador, él había recibido el encargo de escribir en la hoja de puntuación del juego.

"Lo has hecho bien," dijo Yuki, asintiendo.

"Sólo tendremos que anotar de nuevo en esta entrada," gruñó Isashiki.

Satoru giró para ver el marcador. Borrando las sonrisas de superioridad de los rostros de los jugadores de Kiryuu, Sawamura había conseguido mantenerlos sin anotar por cuatro entradas. Sin embargo, quizás considerando inevitablemente su estado, finalmente le habían anotado una carrera en la quinta entrada, y justo ahora, alta de la sexta entrada, habían anotado otra carrera. Sawamura se las había arreglado para terminar la mitad de la entrada con un elevado hacia tercera, pero era claro que estaba teniendo dificultades.

Seidou aún lideraba con cuatro carreras, pero como era de esperar, todos se encontraban exhaustos debido al campamento de entrenamiento y no habían tenido un buen desempeño durante todo el juego.

"Sawamura, te cambiaré al final de esta entrada," dijo el entrenador. Se volvió hacia Furuya. "Furuya, tú saldrás."

Satoru sintió sus ojos ensancharse.

_¿Subiré… al montículo?_

Si sus oídos no lo estaban engañando, entonces esta sería la primera vez que estaría jugando en un partido real desde su juego contra Keio en el Torneo de Kantou.

Satoru lanzó una mirada a Sawamura – pero el otro de primer año simplemente estaba sentado en la banca, con una expresión de agotamiento en su rostro. Había aceptado una toalla de Haruichi y ahora se encontraba tomando una taza con agua.

Satoru apretó sus manos a sus costados tan fuerte que estaba seguro que sus uñas dejarían marcas en sus palmas, y eso no sería bueno. Miyuki incluso le había entregado un frasco de esmalte para uñas, de esa forma sus uñas dejarían de romperse tan fácilmente.

Pero si incluso Sawamura estaba empezando a ceder bases a Kiryuu, entonces ¿qué suponía eso para él?

Como si le hubieran leído la mente, Miyuki alzó la voz a su lado. "No esperes ser capaz de tener éxito hoy con sólo tu velocidad."

Satoru parpadeó y luego lo miró fijamente.

"Miyuki-senpai," dijo, con simpleza.

"Estás cansado así que tu velocidad disminuirá. Espera ser destruido." Miyuki le sonrió, y Satoru sintió que la nieve que se iba acumulando lentamente dentro de su estómago, empezaba a arremolinarse con frenesí.

"No… No tengo la intención de ceder una sola carrera," dijo con firmeza.

* * *

Era la baja de la sexta entrada, y la ofensiva de Seidou había empezado con Yuki, quien había avanzado de pasaporte hacia primera. Masuko había fallado en seguirle, y ahora, con un _out_ y un corredor en base, Kazuya caminó hacia el plato. Descansando el bate sobre su hombro, observó el campo.

Kazuya contuvo un suspiro. Sawamura había lanzado bien considerando cuán cansado se encontraba, pero vergonzosamente, él no había conseguido llegar a base en ninguno de sus turnos al bate hasta el momento.

El pitcher de Kiryuu le sonrió ampliamente, revelando dos hileras de brillantes dientes blancos, y Kazuya se estremeció. El pitcher alzó su pierna. Kazuya esperó – y justo cuando el pitcher empezaba sus movimientos, vio a Yuki salir de la primera base. La pelota voló hacia él, pero no abanicó.

"_**¡Bola!"**_

Detrás de él, el cátcher alzó su mano para lanzar la pelota hacia segunda pero fue demasiado tarde; las bancas de Seidou explotaron en vítores, admirados. Con irritación, el cátcher lanzó la pelota de regreso hacia el pitcher. Mientras tanto, Kazuya echó un vistazo hacia las bancas – e inmediatamente, divisó a Kuramochi, quien tenía una mordaz sonrisa en su rostro, y Sawamura, quien se veía sin duda poco impresionado.

Kazuya empezó a sudar. Había sido un poco arrogante en sus anteriores turnos al bate, dejando pasar las bolas sencillas y apuntando hacia las bolas quebradas, pero eso obviamente había resultado mal.

_Ya es tiempo de llegar a base, o quién sabe qué me dirán esos tipos…_

Se inclinó en posición de bateo. Su primer lanzamiento había sido, como esperó, una bola con un curso cercano al interior. Pero ahora con el capitán en segunda base, si usaban la misma estrategia que habían estado realizando durante todo el juego, ellos lanzarían…

Mientras la siguiente pelota se acercaba rápidamente hacia él, Kazuya pisó fuertemente y abanicó ante la pelota con toda su fuerza, empujándola hacia adelante. El pesado sonido metálico del impacto sonó como música en sus oídos, y mientras lanzaba el bate a un lado y empezaba a correr, observó la pelota volar directamente a lo largo de la línea de base del jardín derecho.

_Hay que enfrentar fuerza con fuerza,_ Kazuya sonrió en su interior mientras corría, pasando primera. Mientras tanto, Yuki había conseguido llegar a _home_ con tiempo de sobra.

Con el _toque _de sacrificio de Shirasu, enviándolo hacia tercera, era tiempo del último turno al bate de Sawamura. Kazuya observó mientras el de primer año se inclinaba en su postura de bateo, una expresión determinada en su rostro. Hasta el momento, él tampoco había conseguido llegar a base en este juego.

"¡Dos _out_!" gritó el cátcher de Kiryuu, alzando sus dedos meñique e índice en el aire.

Generalmente, Kazuya prefería que sus pitcher no se sobre esforzaran, pero ahora que Sawamura no lanzaría más, gritó, "¡Sawamura, recuerda mantener tus ojos en la pelota!"

Sawamura no respondió, mirando directamente hacia el pitcher. La usual atmósfera escandalosa que lo rodeaba se había disipado – o más bien, envuelto fuertemente alrededor del pitcher. Sus ojos estaban brillando en una forma que solían hacer cuando se encontraba en el montículo, y había alcanzado su máximo nivel de capacidad.

El pitcher, cuyo rostro se torció grotescamente en otra sonrisa, alzó su pierna. Kazuya se tensó, preparándose para correr – y mientras la pelota se separaba de la mano del pitcher, se precipitó hacia el plato de _home_.

Hubo un fuerte sonido del metal golpeando la pelota. Para su satisfacción, Kazuya pisó el plato, y volviéndose, vio al jardinero central inclinarse para recoger la pelota mientras Sawamura se deslizaba a primera.

* * *

El día después del juego contra Kiryuu, Seidou recién había acabado de terminar su primer juego del día contra Inashiro. Ambas escuelas habían enviado sus equipos de reserva en lugar de su alineación regular. A diferencia de con Osaka Kiryuu, Seidou e Inashiro se encontraban en el mismo grupo de las regionales de verano, y era claro que ambos entrenadores querían evitar revelar sus intenciones tan pronto en esta temporada.

Era el turno de Eijun para limpiar la zona de las bancas (uno de los deberes de uno de primer año) después del juego, por lo que se encontraba cargando dos grandes maletas repletas de equipos a través del campo, cuando escuchó una voz un tanto familiar llamarlo, "¡Oye tú, el de las maletas!" Eijun se detuvo y dio la vuelta – viendo dos rostros observándolo, involuntariamente, se congeló. "Sí, tú. ¿Hoy estará lanzando Sawamura?"

Era el capitán de Inashiro, luciendo amenazador con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y junto a él estaba el que lo había llamado – Narumiya, su estrella. Y sin el conocimiento de este, el eterno rival de Eijun. Como era de esperar, ninguno de los dos había jugado en el partido anterior.

Con una sonrisa que denotaba confianza en sí mismo, el pitcher se encontraba lanzando una pelota de béisbol en su mano izquierda. "He oído que es un completo monstruo, incluso cuando sólo está en primer año. Quería ver qué tipos de lanzamiento tiene."

"Sólo te preocupa que pueda tener un arsenal mayor que el tuyo," dijo el capitán – Harada, recordó Eijun. "Eres tan inmaduro como siempre."

"¡Cállate! ¡Sólo soy sinceramente curioso!" Narumiya agitó su guante con indignación hacia Harada, quien se mantuvo inamovible en su forma similar a una roca.

"Los de primer año no están lanzando hoy," dijo Eijun, siendo cuidadoso con sus palabras, ya que ninguno de los dos parecía haberlo reconocido.

"¿En serio?" gimoteó Narumiya, su boca se abrió. "¡Pero eso fue lo que vine a ver! Él consiguió un juego sin carreras contra la Academia Yokohama, ¿cierto?"

"Uh… sí, creo."

"Oye, ¿cómo lo hizo? ¿Cuál es su velocidad máxima? ¿Qué tipos de bolas quebradas lanza? ¿Por qué no está lanzando?" Acercándose más a Eijun, Narumiya soltó pregunta tras pregunta, sus ojos brillando. "¿No se siente bien? ¿O sólo lo están manteniendo en secreto?"

Eijun frunció el ceño, retrocediendo. Respetaba las habilidades del otro pitcher – era lo que se podía llamar, en muchas formas, completo, con un repertorio compuesto de una brusca _slider_, una bola de tenedor, una bola rápida casi tan veloz como la de Furuya, y una _changeup_. Pero siempre había habido algo acerca de Narumiya que lo irritaba. Su estilo de lanzamiento era casi… arrogante.

"Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento," únicamente dijo, y disfrutó del vengativo placer al observar cómo el rostro de Narumiya se tornaba decepcionado.

Dejando a los dos jugadores de Inashiro alrededor, Eijun empezó a retomar su tarea de llevar las dos maletas hacia el cuarto de almacenamiento – pero sólo había dado unos pasos cuando repentinamente escuchó a Narumiya gritar, "¡Atrapa!"

Volviéndose, lo hizo justo a tiempo para ver a Narumiya echar su brazo hacia atrás y luego lanzar. La pelota salió disparada de sus manos, girando alto en el aire, antes de caer hacia Eijun – quien dio un paso hacia un costado y dejó que la pelota cayera al suelo. Rodó algunos metros antes de que la detuviera con un lado de su pie.

"Idiota, él no tiene un guante," escuchó a Harada regañar a Narumiya.

"Disculpa, ¿puedes lanzarla de regreso?" gritó Narumiya, inocentemente, sosteniendo en alto su guante.

Dejando las dos maletas, Eijun se inclinó y recogió la pelota. Lanzándola en su mano izquierda, observó el sonriente rostro de Narumiya.

_Probablemente me arrepentiré de esto._

Levantando su pierna en alto, y formando una pared con su mano derecha, Eijun pisó con fuerza y luego lanzó la pelota hacia adelante.

Los ojos de Narumiya se ensancharon. Alzó su guante – pero justo antes de que la pelota lo alcanzara, se curvó bruscamente hacia la derecha, desviándose. Cayendo al suelo, rodó lejos.

Luego de varios momentos de silenciosa sorpresa, Harada y Narumiya miraron desde la pelota hacia donde Eijun se encontraba parado. Era claro, por la expresión en sus rostros, que lo que sea que habían esperado no era ni de cerca el lanzamiento que acababa de realizar.

En cuanto a lo que sucedió después, Eijun tenía la completa intención de recoger tranquilamente las maletas y alejarse, de forma digna, pero no fue así.

Eijun se inclinó hacia adelante cuando – _**"¡Thai kick!" **_– algo colisionó fuertemente contra su trasero. Soltando un, sin duda poco digno, chillido de dolor, sujetó su palpitante trasero, saltando de arriba hacia abajo. "¡¿Cuál es el punto en no tenerte jugando hoy si vas a estar dándole demostraciones personales de tus lanzamientos al equipo rival?!"

"Y no lances fuera del campo," dijo, con un exasperado tono de voz.

A través de sus adoloridos ojos, Eijun echó un vistazo, encontrándose con Kuramochi y Miyuki observándolo, y fue recibido con una fuerte – y no deseada – sensación de déjà vu.

_Esto definitivamente pasó antes_, gimió en su interior.

"Así que tú eres Sawamura," escuchó decir a Narumiya en un tono extraño. Eijun se volvió para ver que la estrella había dejado de sonreír y lo estaba contemplando con una fría mirada de acero. Por varios segundos, intercambiaron miradas. Luego, Narumiya se alejó diciendo, "Vamos, Masa-san."

Y se fueron.

"¡Haha!" rio Miyuki mientras se inclinaba a recoger una de las maletas azules que Eijun había dejado. "Con sólo ver ese lanzamiento, has hecho que Narumiya se sienta amenazado."

"Les haremos pagar por el verano pasado," dijo Kuramochi rencorosamente.

Eijun giró para darle una última mirada a las espaldas de la batería de Inashiro. Luego, mientras se inclinaba para recoger la otra maleta azul, notó que la mano que había usado para lanzar la pelota estaba temblando. Se detuvo y la miró.

"¿Estás nervioso por este verano?" dijo Miyuki, también mirando hacia su mano. Sin responder en un principio, Eijun la abrió y cerró, pensativamente.

"Un poco," dijo finalmente, sincerándose. "Pero también… emocionado."

_Tengo permitido estar emocionado… ¿no, Miyuki?_

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **Apuesto que ninguno esperó esta relativamente rápida actualización… ¡considérenla mi muestra de agradecimiento por los reviews!

Así que, sé que prometí una batalla entre Narumiya y el Segundo Narumiya pero lo pensé nuevamente, y se me hizo más lógico que el entrenador quisiera esconder su nueva arma secreta. Lo siento… pero el torneo de verano y una tremenda carga de juegos de béisbol esperan por delante, y no quise prolongar la historia aquí. Creo que el siguiente capítulo cubrirá el momento en el que el entrenador asignará los números del equipo para el torneo de verano, y luego de eso, nos sumergiremos directamente en el juego contra Maimon.

* * *

**\- Glosario -**

Baserunning = La acción de correr alrededor de las bases, realizada por los miembros del equipo que tiene el turno al bate.

Home team vs Visiting team – _**Equipo de casa vs. Equipo visitante**_ = En el béisbol, el equipo visitante siempre batea primero. Esto es también de donde proviene el término 'ventaja de casa.' Pues el equipo de casa batea en la baja de la mitad de la entrada, ellos tienen los últimos turnos al bate en cualquier juego. Lo que significa que si están detrás del marcador, tienen la ventaja de poder _anotar, terminando así el juego_; y si están liderando, sus jugadores pueden descansar si el equipo visitante falla en empatar el marcador.

Walk-off = No en este capítulo, pero mencionado en la anterior definición. Un _walk-off_ es cualquier movimiento que _termina/gana inmediatamente el juego_ (i.e. un home run en la baja de la novena) y permite a los jugadores – literalmente – salir del campo.

Sacrifice bunt – _**Toque de Sacrificio**_= Una acción del bateador de realizar deliberadamente un _toque_, antes de que hayan dos out, de tal forma que permita a un corredor en base avanzar hacia otra base. Esto casi siempre resulta en el bateador siendo 'sacrificado' (que es, ser eliminado), por ello el nombre.

Lanzamientos:

_\- __Forkball – __**Bola de tenedor**__: _Una bola quebrada (de movimiento vertical) que se mueve como una bola rápida pero que cae antes de que alcance el plato.

_\- __Slider__: _Una bola quebrada (de movimiento horizontal) que se quiebra hacia abajo y lejos de un bateador diestro.

* * *

**N/T: **Muchas gracias a las personas que siguen esta traducción, gracias también por tomarse el tiempo de dejar un review mostrándome su apoyo. Nuevamente, adoro esta historia, por lo cual planeo continuar traduciéndola hasta el final. Lo menciono en caso empiece a demorar con las siguientes actualizaciones, ya se va acercando la carga estudiantil.


	13. Agujeros

FF Original: **The Trajectory of Laughter – PK Samurai**

* * *

**Capítulo Trece**

* * *

El juego de práctica contra Shuhoku había estado yendo bien. Seidō había superado al otro equipo, liderando por doce carreras a cero en la parte alta de la séptima entrada.

Kazuya incluso había sentido que él y Tanba habían alcanzado algún tipo de entendimiento mutuo. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo como compañeros de equipo, el pitcher de tercer año había tomado la iniciativa de acercarse a Kazuya y preguntarle si podía echarle un vistazo a sus lanzamientos. Y durante el juego, Tanba había mostrado a todos en el equipo que sus años en Seidō no habían pasado por nada. Su fuerte espíritu había sido dejado en claro y Kazuya pensó que, justo a tiempo para el torneo de verano, Tanba finalmente podría convertirse en la estrella que todos habían estado esperando que fuera.

Pero entonces –

El casco azul de bateo, roto en un costado, se estrelló contra el suelo. Pronto, Tanba le siguió, desplomándose de forma casi extraña.

**"**_**¡Tanba!"**_

Con expresiones de pánico, el entrenador Kataoka – y el resto del equipo de Seidō justo detrás de él – se precipitaron hacia el pitcher de tercer año que había caído, siendo su rostro lo primero que golpeó el suelo. Kazuya echó un vistazo hacia la culpable pelota de béisbol, la cual yacía inocentemente junto al pie del pitcher. Había una roja mancha de sangre en ella.

"Estoy… bien… Puedo pararme…" gruñó Tanba, poco convencido. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero con una mueca de dolor, volvió a caer.

El resto del juego fue cancelado. Una ambulancia llegó pronto, la camioneta pintada de rojo y blanco le traía desagradables recuerdos a Kazuya, Tanba fue llevado en ella. Los equipos visitantes, Inashiro y Shuhoku, se fueron, y el equipo de Seidō fue despachado por el resto del día. Aturdidos, como sumergidos en una pesadilla, regresaron a sus dormitorios.

* * *

Los eventos que habían ocurrido en el juego contra Yakushi, durante la final del torneo de otoño, permanecían con absoluta claridad en la memoria de Eijun.

Incluso ahora, años después, aún tenía pesadillas acerca de eso.

Una vez había escuchado que algunas personas soñaban en blanco y negro, y deseaba con todo su corazón poder hacer lo mismo, aunque sea para reducir sólo un detalle de lo que recordaba. Pero en cambio, había sido maldecido a soñar a colores, y así lo hacía, reviviendo cada momento con intensos detalles.

La blancura del rostro de Miyuki. La blancura de la pelota de béisbol que se precipitó desde el montículo hacia donde él estaba esperando. El grito de _**¡Strike!**_ del árbitro, y luego el sonido del bate marrón cayendo con un estrépito. La forma en la que el cuerpo de Miyuki se curvó, casi grácilmente en el aire, y luego el insoportable sonido de su cuerpo golpeando el suelo, mientras el casco azul de bateo se alejaba rodando…

Miyuki se había desmayado durante su turno al bate, sucumbiendo ante el dolor de sus costillas fracturadas. Fue sólo cuando la sirena de la ambulancia empezó a sonar en sus oídos, que Eijun se dio cuenta que algo había salido terriblemente mal. Y fue sólo después de que el inconsciente cuerpo de Miyuki fuera llevado en una camilla, y sólo cuando la puerta se cerró fuertemente frente a sus ensanchados ojos, que Eijun se dio cuenta cuán tonto era.

"¡Sawamura!"

Eijun saltó, y Kuramochi chasqueó sus dedos frente a su rostro, de nuevo. Había estado echado en su litera, mirando inexpresivamente hacia los tablones de madera encima de él. Había creído que estaba solo pero parecía que, sin que lo notara, el de segundo año había entrado a la habitación.

"Kuramochi-senpai," murmuró. "¿Cuándo regresaste?"

"¿Qué te sucede?" dijo Kuramochi con un tono de impaciencia en su voz.

"Nada."

"¡Sí, claro! Estás todo deprimido de nuevo, ¿no? ¿Es por Tanba-senpai?" Cuando Eijun hizo una mueca, Kuramochi soltó un irritado bufido. "¿No me digas que de alguna forma te sientes responsable por eso?"

"No," dijo Eijun en voz baja. "Estoy bien, sólo me siento mal por el senpai."

Pero por supuesto que era una mentira. No podía evitar sentirse responsable.

De acuerdo, habían pasado dos años desde que eso había sucedido en su tiempo original. Sin embargo, debido a eso, Tanba había resultado seriamente lastimado y había tenido que perderse la primera mitad de su último torneo de verano. Si Eijun hubiera conseguido recordar, y de alguna forma advertirle, no podía evitar pensar que todo eso podría haber sido evitado.

En su frustración, sintió sus manos cerrarse en puños a sus costados. Un pesado sentimiento se acurrucó en su pecho y golpeó la pared, una parte de él esperaba poder desahogarse – e inmediatamente, Kuramochi le lanzó una almohada contra el rostro.

Sus manos cayeron a ambos lados, Eijun giró hasta estar frente a la pared.

_¿Por qué vine al pasado si no puedo arreglar nada de lo que salió mal…?_

Cuando Kuramochi anunció que saldría para cenar, Eijun pretendió estar dormido pues estaba sin ánimos para comer. Y eventualmente, después de varias horas de tumultuosos pensamientos que recorrían su cabeza, consiguió de alguna forma sumirse en un irregular sueño.

Pero fue un sueño repleto de blanquirrojas ambulancias, y de cascos de bateo estrellándose contra el suelo…

* * *

Al día siguiente, como si reflejara sus estados de ánimo, el clima estaba nublado y sombrío. Kazuya encontraba difícil el concentrarse en clase, por lo que pasó la mayor parte del tiempo mirando hacia fuera de la ventana, la lluvia cayendo desde el cielo encapotado. Era el día del sorteo para el torneo, pero de alguna forma, no podía conseguir sentirse emocionado al respecto.

Después de sus clases de la tarde, el equipo entero se reunió en los terrenos de práctica bajo techo. Mientras esperaban que el entrenador llegara, se movieron alrededor con inquietud, preguntándose cuál podría ser el anuncio, o examinando el papel con el fixture del verano que se les había sido distribuido antes.

"¡Wow, echa un vistazo, mira cuántas escuelas hay!"

"Pero no jugaremos contra Inashiro hasta la final…"

"Y enfrentaremos a Ichidai en los cuartos de final."

"¿Los de curso superior estarán bien?" Kuramochi se veía incómodo mientras miraba hacia los de tercer año, quienes se encontraban en silencio, apiñados en una esquina. "Se ven completamente derrotados desde ayer."

Sin responder, Kazuya cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, observando a los de tercer año seriamente. No fue una sorpresa que ellos resultaran ser los más afectados con la lesión de Tanba, ya que se habían unido juntos al equipo de béisbol. La perspectiva de que uno de ellos no fuera capaz de jugar en su último torneo era simplemente deprimente.

_Y que todo esto esté sucediendo justo cuando se supone que debemos estar aumentando nuestro espíritu para el torneo…_

Kazuya se movió, apartando su mirada de los de tercer año, empezó a buscar a cierto muchacho de primer año entre la multitud. No podía decirlo en voz alta, por supuesto. Pero cuando todos se habían dado cuenta de que, desafortunadamente, Tanba estaría fuera de juego, había sentido un repentino estallido de alivio de que Sawamura se hubiera unido al equipo ese año. Kawakami era un confiable pitcher que cerraba los juegos, y Furuya se veía prometedor, pero ninguno de ellos tenía la fuerza para cargar con el equipo durante la ausencia de Tanba. Sawamura, sin embargo – era una estrella de calidad. De eso, Kazuya empezaba a sentirse cada vez más seguro.

Pero de todos modos, ¿dónde estaba él? Kazuya no lo había visto desde el día anterior, justo después del incidente con el lanzamiento.

"¿Has visto a Sawamura?" le preguntó a Kuramochi, quien por alguna razón frunció el ceño.

"Está justo ahí." Kuramochi sacudió su pulgar hacia la esquina del otro extremo del lugar, y he ahí, Kazuya divisó al familiar muchacho de cabello marrón encorvado en un rincón. "Está con ese humor de nuevo. Creo que el accidente de Tanba-san realmente le afectó."

_¿Ese humor…?_

Dejando atrás a Kuramochi, Kazuya zigzagueó entre la multitud de muchachos, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el pitcher de primer año. Justo cuando se detuvo delante de él, Sawamura debió de haber notado la sombra sobre su rostro pues levantó la mirada. Kazuya abrió su boca, un comentario burlón en la punta de su lengua – y luego se detuvo.

"¿Qué te sucede?" dijo, en vez de eso.

Sawamura se veía terrible. Su rostro estaba pálido, con bolsas bajo sus ojos de un profundo color negro. Tenía el cabello como si recién se hubiera despertado, pegado por todas partes en ángulos extraños. Sus exhaustos ojos se ensancharon cuando reconoció la figura de Kazuya.

"Nada, estoy bien," murmuró, era claro que no lo estaba.

Kazuya frunció el ceño. Kuramochi realmente lo había descrito a la perfección al referirlo como 'ese humor.' En todo caso, esa era su más grande debilidad como pitcher; el único defecto en su actitud para ser la estrella del equipo. Una vez en el montículo, Sawamura era fuerte y resistente – pero también era extrañamente frágil algunas veces, y usualmente era provocado por lo que a Kazuya le parecían, ser cosas completamente aleatorias.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo, el entrenador y Rei entraron al lugar. Rápidamente, todo el equipo se alineó en filas, un incómodo y tenso estado de ánimo los sumió en un silencio anticipador.

"Estoy seguro que todos ustedes han escuchado, pero el mentón de Tanba sufrió una fisura en el accidente de ayer. Afortunadamente no es una fractura completa, y tampoco su cerebro fue afectado. Pero podría no estar apto para las preliminares." El entrenador hizo una pausa, pero nadie realizó sonido alguno. Sin embargo, Kazuya notó que los rostros de los de tercer año se habían ensombrecido. El entrenador también debió de haberlo notado pues continuó, "Sin embargo, esta es mi sincera opinión como entrenador del equipo, y la decisión no fue influida por mis sentimientos personales. ¡Le daré el número de la estrella a Tanba! Y hasta que él esté de regreso, lucharemos las batallas como un equipo." Kazuya asintió con la cabeza, había esperado eso. Era la mejor forma de unir al equipo cuando todos estaban decaídos por Tanba. "Con eso en mente, Sawamura y Kawakami… y también Furuya, esperen jugar con más frecuencia que antes. En cuanto a los de tercer año… ¡quiero que ustedes, muchachos, tomen las riendas y apoyen a los pitcher ahora más que nunca!"

"¡Sí, señor!" gritó el equipo como respuesta, con más energía de la que habían poseído antes. Los de tercer año también se veían mejor cuando algo de color volvió a sus rostros.

Kazuya estiró su cuello para mirar a Sawamura de nuevo, pero la cabeza del de primer año estaba inclinada; y su rostro, oculto.

* * *

La práctica de la tarde había empezado, y el campo estaba nuevamente lleno con el sonido familiar de bates siendo abanicados, y gritos de los jardineros. En el bullpen, Chris y otros cátcher se encontraban trabajando en rotación con los pitcher. Actualmente, Kawakami y Sawamura estaban lanzando con Miyauchi y Chris, respectivamente.

Sawamura alzó en alto su pierna. Luego, en su distintiva forma de soltar su brazo tardíamente, la pelota salió disparada hacia donde el guante de Chris estaba esperando, y –

_¡Bam!_

Chris bajó la mirada hacia la pelota de béisbol que humeaba ligeramente en su guante. Buen control y buena velocidad, como era usual.

_Pero…_

Chris la lanzó de regreso hacia Sawamura, quien la atrapó, y empezó a alistarse para lanzar de nuevo. Pronto, la pelota impactó contra su guante una vez más.

_¡Bam!_

_¡Bam!_

Con el último lanzamiento, el ceño de Chris se frunció, y se puso de pie. Miró a Sawamura, pero el rostro del de primer año no cambió – y como había sido durante toda la sesión de práctica, estaba blanco y sin expresión.

Si hubiera sido Furuya quien lanzaba, Chris no lo hubiera pensado dos veces… pero era _Sawamura_. Sawamura era el tipo de pitcher que usualmente tenía una ligera sonrisa en el rostro cada vez que se encontraba en el montículo. Era, de hecho, el tipo de pitcher favorito de Chris – del tipo que se podía decir que realmente amaba el juego, del tipo que se emocionaba con sólo lanzar una pelota. Algunas veces un aura de intensidad rodeaba al de primer año, y entonces la sonrisa desaparecería, pero usualmente regresaba tan pronto como la batalla con el bateador hubiera terminado.

Ahora, sin embargo, era como si algún extraño robot hubiese tomado el lugar de Sawamura. Los lanzamientos eran los mismos – si era acerca del control, velocidad o poder detrás de las pelotas, no había mucho de qué quejarse. Pero faltaba el corazón. Había una luz faltante en los ojos del pitcher. Aquello le recordaba algo a Chris, y no le había tomado mucho descubrir qué era.

Era lo que se había acostumbrado a ver cada vez que se miraba al espejo, en ese entonces cuando había estado perdido en sí mismo.

Chris lanzó la pelota de regreso hacia Sawamura, quien la atrapó y luego se alistó para lanzar nuevamente. Esperando, alzó su guante, mirando cuidadosamente el rostro del muchacho de primer año.

Esta no era la primera vez que había visto a Sawamura de esta forma. Chris había captado un atisbo de aquello durante el juego contra Yokohama, justo después de que su limpiador hubiera bateado la pelota, que pasó frente a Sawamura, anotando así un doble. Sin embargo, aquello había desaparecido muy pronto, y después el de primer año había reído y sonreído tan normal, que Chris había pensado que tal vez se encontraba mejor ahora.

_¡Bam!_

Sin embargo, debería haberse dado cuenta. Después de todo, Chris sabía de antemano lo que era sentirse perdido y cuán difícil era encontrarse a uno mismo de nuevo. Sawamura y el resto del equipo habían sido de gran ayuda en el cambio hacia su recuperación, pero incluso ahora, aún habían momentos difíciles durante su rehabilitación, cuando sentía dolores inexistentes en su hombro.

Sin embargo, la pregunta era si podría ayudar a Sawamura de la misma forma en la que él había ayudado a Chris… y mientras observaba el terriblemente inexpresivo rostro del de primer año, sintió su corazón hundirse como una roca en su estómago.

* * *

Cuando el tutor del aula les devolvió sus exámenes parciales, Kazuya apenas miró sus calificaciones antes de lanzarlos en su mochila. Eran exactamente lo que había esperado que fueran – mediocre. Después de todo, siempre estudiaba únicamente lo necesario para conseguir calificaciones regulares. Nunca habían sido lo suficientemente altas como para garantizar un elogio, ni tampoco lo suficientemente bajas como para generar preocupación en un profesor.

Y probablemente no habrían hecho felices a los padres, pero eso era algo sobre lo que Kazuya nunca había necesitado preocuparse. Así que, en efecto, nadie nunca lo había molestado con respecto a sus calificaciones – y eso significaba que tenía más tiempo para el béisbol, lo cual era lo que realmente importaba al final.

Para el almuerzo de ese día, Kuramochi estaba comiendo en la cafetería. Kazuya ya había comprado un pan de yakisoba en la tienda de la escuela, así que había estado masticándolo solo en el salón de clases, cuando se dio cuenta que había olvidado comprar una bebida. Después de un minuto de reflexión, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia las máquinas expendedoras del patio, a las afueras del edificio escolar.

Con un traqueteo, una pocari sweat rodó hacia el dispensador. Recogiéndola, jaló la anilla de la lata. Mientras emitía un leve sonido efervescente, llevó la lata hacia sus labios y tomó un sorbo de la dulce bebida.

El sol le daba en el rostro, así que Kazuya se dio la vuelta – e inmediatamente vio un familiar mechón de cabellos marrones, medio escondido detrás de un árbol. Incluso sin tener que mirar de cerca, sabía que era Sawamura. Parecía como si el de primer año se hubiera quedado dormido bajo la sombra del árbol.

Mirando a otro lado, terminó lo que quedaba de su pan de yakisoba y arrugó el envoltorio plástico antes de lanzarlo al bote de basura más cercano. Kazuya se volvió para irse – pero incluso antes de que hubiera dado más que algunos pocos pasos, se detuvo de improviso. Alzó una mano, frotando la parte posterior de su cuello. Suspiró. Luego, dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el grupo de árboles en el extremo del patio.

Los ojos de Sawamura estaban cerrados. Kazuya se apoyó contra el árbol, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"¿Tomando una siesta en este lugar, Sawamura?" dijo a la ligera, y no se sorprendió de ver los ojos del de primer año abrirse rápidamente.

"Miyuki," dijo Sawamura, parpadeando hacia él con sorpresa.

"Es _senpai_ para ti," le recordó Kazuya.

"Miyuki-senpai," se corrigió Sawamura. Mirando alrededor, se impulsó hacia arriba, sosteniéndose con sus codos. "¿Qué estás haciendo solo en este lugar?"

"Eso es lo que yo quiero saber. Qué, ¿tan terrible fueron tus calificaciones parciales?" Kazuya sonrió. Sawamura sólo emitió un sonido evasivo y señaló hacia la pila de papeles que había estado usando como almohada. Preparándose mentalmente para lo que vería, Kazuya tomó el primero del arrugado montón. Mientras observaba la roja puntuación subrayada en lo alto, alzó una ceja. No era excelente, pero era mucho mejor de lo que Kazuya había esperado. De hecho, era sólo un poco mejor que sus propias calificaciones. "Sabes, Kuramochi dijo que nunca te ha visto abrir siquiera un libro."

"Eso es porque no lo he hecho," dijo Sawamura. La segunda ceja de Kazuya se unió a la primera. ¿Así que eso significaba que Sawamura lo había hecho así de bien sin siquiera estudiar?

"Nunca creí que fueras del tipo inteligente."

"No lo soy. Soy un idiota," dijo el de primer año enigmáticamente.

Kazuya empezó a sudar. "Intenta decirle eso a tus compañeros de primer año que no lo hicieron tan bien. ¿Cómo les fue a Kominato y Furuya?"

"A Harucchi le fue bien y Furuya apenas consiguió pasar todos," dijo Sawamura.

Kazuya rio. "Escuché de Ono que Furuya había estado estudiando duro. Lo cual es bueno o hubiera tenido que dar exámenes de recuperación para poder jugar en el torneo."

Sawamura pareció confundido por un segundo, antes de que la comprensión se reflejara en su rostro. "Oh sí… no puedes unirte a ninguna actividad extracurricular si fallas." Frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo te fue, Miyuki-senpai?"

"¡Haha! No necesitas preocuparte por mí," dijo Kazuya, relajado. "Siempre estudio justo lo suficiente como para que no interfiera con nada."

"¿Qué harías si no pudieras jugar béisbol nunca más, Miyuki-senpai?"

Kazuya hizo una pausa, un poco sorprendido por la repentina pregunta. "Oye, oye, ¿a qué viene eso? No digas esas cosas. El béisbol es mi vida, sabes," dijo, medio bromeando.

"Lo sé," dijo Sawamura en voz baja. Había algo inusual en su voz, pero cuando Kazuya miró al rostro del menor inquisitivamente, no le fue posible leerlo.

Se quedaron en silencio, observando a los otros estudiantes pasar por el patio. Después de un tiempo, cuando ya no quedaba nadie más ahí, Kazuya echó un vistazo al reloj de la escuela, el cual estaba montado sobre un poste en el centro del patio. El descanso para el almuerzo terminaría pronto.

"Voy a regresar," dijo, enderezándose y limpiando algunas hojas sueltas de su uniforme. "También deberías volver."

"Está bien," dijo Sawamura.

Sin embargo, cuando Kazuya miró hacia atrás, desde la entrada de la escuela, él no se había movido de su lugar.

* * *

"Empezaré a repartir sus números," dijo el entrenador, mirando hacia las filas de miembros del equipo de Seidō. "Vengan a recogerlo cuando los llame. Primero, número 1… ¡Tanba Kōichiro!" El de tercer año se veía aturdido, y por un segundo, no se movió. El entrenador tomó la etiqueta del número 1 de una sonriente Rei. "¿Qué pasa? Date prisa y tómala." Inmediatamente, Tanba caminó hacia adelante y lo tomó con manos temblorosas. "No te precipites. Mejórate lentamente."

Tanba retorno a su lugar original, donde el resto de los de tercer año se reunieron alrededor de él alentadoramente.

"Continuando… número 2, Miyuki Kazuya."

"Sí, señor," dijo Miyuki con una sonrisa.

"Número 3, Yūki Tetsuya."

"Lo acepto humildemente," dijo el capitán con un serio asentimiento de cabeza.

"Número 4, Ryōsuke Kominato."

"Sí, señor." Kominato sonrió.

"Número 5, Masuko Toru."

"Sí, señor," dijo Masuko, con un firme asentimiento de cabeza.

"Número 6, Kuramochi Yōichi."

"¡Gracias!" Kuramochi sonrió ampliamente.

"Número 7, Sakai Ichirō."

"¡Sí, señor!" Sakai tensó su puño con emoción.

"Número 8, Isashiki Jun."

"¡Sí!" gruñó Isashiki.

"Número 9, Shirasu Kenjirō."

"Daré lo mejor de mí," dijo Shirasu, inclinándose.

"Número 10, Sawamura Eijun."

"Sí, señor," dijo Sawamura. El entrenador hizo una pausa – tal vez sorprendido por ser llamado de otra forma distinta a 'jefe' – antes de continuar.

"Número 11, Kawakami Norifumi."

"¡Sí, señor!" Kawakami se veía determinado.

"Número 12, Miyauchi Keisuke. Número 13, Kadota Masaaki. Número 14, Kusunoki Fumiya. Número 15, Higasa Shoji. Número 16, Tanaka Shin. Número 17, Naoki Endō. Número 18, Yamazaki Kunio. Número 19, Furuya Satoru." Con una expresión de alivio en su rostro, el de primer año aceptó el número. "Y por último, número 20, Kominato Haruichi." Sonrojándose, con sus ojos ocultos bajo su flequillo, el menor de los Kominato aceptó su número. "Para el tanteador… Chris, puedes hacerlo, ¿cierto?"

Con una pequeña sonrisa, el de tercer año asintió con la cabeza.

"Estoy seguro que lo entienden, pero no hay segundas oportunidades en el béisbol de preparatoria. Nuestro trabajo duro y el sudor y las lágrimas que hemos derramado… ¡ha sido todo para este verano!" El entrenador giró hacia el capitán, quien asintió con la cabeza hacia él. "Bien… haz lo de siempre."

El resto del equipo se quedó atrás mientras los veinte miembros seleccionados se reunían en un círculo. Uno a uno, las manos de cada miembro fueron alzadas hacia sus corazones.

"Tanba, no grites."

Tanba asintió con la cabeza, su mano alzada en su pecho.

"_**¿Quiénes somos?"**_ Empezó el capitán.

"_**¡SEIDŌ, LOS CAMPEONES!"**_ Los miembros del primer equipo gritaron a modo de respuesta.

"_**¿Quiénes han sudado más?"**_

"_**SEIDŌ!**_"

"_**¿Quiénes ha derramado más lágrimas?"**_

"_**SEIDŌ!**_"

"_**¿ESTÁN LISTOS PARA PELEAR?"**_

"_**¡SÍ!"**_

"_**¡Con orgullo en nuestros corazones, tenemos un solo objetivo!"**_ El capitán apuntó hacia el cielo, y como uno, los demás miembros siguieron su ejemplo. _**"¡EL CAMPEONATO NACIONAL! ¡HAGÁMOSLO!"**_

"_**¡SÍ!"**_

El verano de Seidō había empezado.

* * *

Estaba abarrotado al interior del estadio de béisbol Meiji Jingu, donde 260 equipos del este y oeste de Tokyo se habían reunido para la ceremonia de apertura de las eliminatorias de verano. Hacía calor y era un día soleado; con tantos cuerpos en cercano contacto, que incluso en un inmenso estadio, el aire estaba brumoso, reluciendo débilmente sobre sus cabezas.

Entre los del equipo, Furuya parecía el más afectado, se veía mareado pero también determinado a mantenerse en pie durante la ceremonia. Después de eso, Haruichi le trajo una taza con agua, y recuperando su energía, consiguió salir del estadio en una pieza.

Mientras esperaban que el autobús los recogiera, Eijun se encontró deambulando lejos del resto del equipo, mirando ausentemente hacia la multitud de rostros que pasaban por su lado.

_260 equipos… y en menos de sólo tres semanas, únicamente 2 equipos serán escogidos para ir a __Kōshien._

Siempre resultaba inquietante pensar en eso de aquella forma. Eijun suspiró.

Y entonces, detrás de él, alguien aclaró su garganta y dijo, "Sawamura."

Eijun se volvió para ver a Tanba, con Miyuki y Chris parados detrás de él. Parpadeó confundido, sus ojos desplazándose rápidamente, de un lado a otro, por los tres rostros.

"¿Tanba-senpai?" dijo con cautela.

"Escuché que has estado sintiéndote decaído," dijo Tanba, luciendo incómodo. "Desde que… me lesioné. ¿Es eso cierto?"

Eijun sintió su sangre empezar a desplazarse hacia su rostro, y sus ojos se ensancharon.

"Yo no… Yo…" balbuceó, retorciendo sus manos. Su mirada se disparó hacia los rostros de Chris y Miyuki, suplicante, pero ambos le devolvieron la mirada, impasibles, y repentinamente se dio cuenta que ellos probablemente eran los que estaban detrás de esto.

"El entrenador me dio este número 1 a pesar de que no puedo jugar," dijo Tanba, apretando fuertemente la parte delantera de su camiseta. "Y tengo la intención de ser la mejor estrella que pueda ser. Pero cuando no estoy en el montículo, Sawamura, tú eres la estrella. ¿Entiendes?"

Eijun asintió con la cabeza, su mirada se dirigió hacia el suelo. Sintiendo una mano palmearlo en el hombro, observó los pies de Tanba alejarse hacia donde el resto del equipo se encontraba reunido.

* * *

Después de que Tanba se fue, Sawamura miraba silenciosamente hacia el suelo, sus manos temblaban notablemente a sus costados. Chris y Kazuya intercambiaron miradas – y luego, para su consternación, Chris también se fue, dejándolo a él y a Sawamura detrás.

Claramente, por alguna razón, Chris creía que Kazuya podría hacer un mejor trabajo que él en lidiar con el de primer año.

Kazuya empezó a sudar. Si hubiera sido alguien más probablemente también se hubiera ido, ya que odiaba tratar con temas delicados como este. Pero por alguna razón, mirando a Sawamura y recordando cómo el de primer año, por extraño que parezca, continuaba presentándose en su puerta con todos sus snacks y bebidas favoritas, no fue capaz de irse.

"Así que, ahí lo tienes," dijo un tanto incómodo. Sawamura no respondió, y después de un momento, Kazuya suspiró. "_Eres _un idiota, como dijiste. ¿Ves a alguien más aquí culpándose por todo lo que sale mal?"

"Es diferente en mi caso," dijo Sawamura con voz apagada. "Es diferente. Tú no entiendes."

"Entonces déjame entender," dijo Kazuya tan pacientemente como pudo. El de primer año levantó la mirada, y por un segundo, algo pareció titilar en sus ojos – pero luego desapareció, y sus hombros se encorvaron.

"No puedo."

Kazuya empezó a sudar de nuevo mientras recordaba que algo similar había ocurrido antes, durante el juego interescuadras. Pero esta vez, haciendo uso de su paciencia, preguntó, "¿Por qué no?"

Para su sorpresa, Sawamura respondió, "Creerás que estoy loco."

Kazuya alzó una ceja.

"Ya creo que eres un idiota. ¿Qué importa si le añado loco a eso?"

Sawamura abrió su boca – y luego la cerró, sin decir palabra alguna. El tiempo pasaba lentamente, y Kazuya estaba empezando a preguntarse si él y Chris habían cometido un error al confrontarlo aquí – cuando abrió su boca de nuevo.

"¿Qué tal si había algo que podrías haber hecho para prevenir que algo terrible ocurriera? ¿Qué tal si… sabías qué sucedería, pero perdiste la oportunidad de decir algo?"

Kazuya parpadeó, sin saber qué decir. Aquello había sido lo último que había esperado. Es más, ¿qué significaba eso? Por un lado, Sawamura sí parecía estar tratando de abrirse ante él. Pero por otro lado, Kazuya empezaba a preguntarse si realmente necesitaría tener una seria charla con el entrenador acerca de la salud mental del de primer año.

Mientras se esforzaba por pensar en algo para responder, hubo un largo silencio, durante el cual el sonido del entorno, de la multitud que pasaba, parecía subir y bajar de volumen de forma distractora.

"Quieres decir… así que… ¿estás diciendo que eres un psíquico?" dijo Kazuya finalmente, tratando de mantener la nota de escepticismo lejos de su voz.

Para su alivio, Sawamura sacudió su cabeza. Sin embargo, luego sus ojos recorrieron el rostro de Kazuya, y lo que encontró ahí debió haberlo decepcionado pues su rostro se llenó de desilusión.

"No importa," murmuró Sawamura. Se volvió para irse. "Te dije que creerías que estoy loco."

Kazuya frunció el ceño, y dando un paso adelante, lo sujetó de su antebrazo.

"Bueno, está bien," dijo precipitadamente. "Digamos que de alguna forma sabías que Tanba iba a lesionarse. Y qué… ¿no dijiste nada porque no pudiste recordarlo?" Sawamura se mantuvo en silencio, pero su expresión se tensó, y Kazuya supo que había acertado. Pero, ¿cómo pudo haber sabido el de primer año que…? No – en este momento eso no importaba. Lo que importaba era aclarar las cosas con Sawamura. Kazuya sacudió su cabeza, eliminando cualquier pensamiento extraño por el momento. "Bueno, si no se te hubiera olvidado, hubieras hecho algo al respecto, ¿no?"

"Pero no lo hice," dijo Sawamura, frustrado.

"Oh, ¿en serio?" dijo Kazuya. "Dime, Sawamura, ¿desde cuando tu segundo nombre es Superman?"

"No lo es."

"Oh, disculpa, ¿Acaso es Jesús?"

"Eso no es gracioso," Sawamura frunció el ceño.

"Siempre estás preocupándote por esta clase de cosas, Sawamura," dijo Kazuya lentamente. "Como si todo lo que sale mal de alguna forma fuera tu culpa. Pero incluso si hubieras podido prevenir eso, como pareces creer… ¿qué hay con eso? ¿No es suficiente que estuvieras intentándolo al máximo? ¿Por qué nunca te detienes a pensar acerca de las cosas que _estás_ haciendo bien?"

"¿Haciendo bien?" repitió Sawamura.

"Como cuando ayudaste a los de primer año a recuperar sus energías en el juego interescuadras."

"Sólo quería una oportunidad para jugar," gruñó, restándole importancia, y Kazuya se encogió de hombros.

"Bien, entonces ¿Qué hay acerca de ese juego sin carreras contra Yokohama? Lo hiciste por Chris-senpai, ¿no es así? Y qué más… Escuché de Ono que ayudaste a Furuya a estudiar para los parciales. Además, justo ahora, escuchaste lo que Tanba dijo. No te hagas la idea equivocada, Chris-senpai y yo pudimos haber hablado con él, pero nunca le dijimos qué decir. Por lo general, él no es del tipo que dice esas cosas, pero lo hizo para ti. ¿Sabes por qué?" Kazuya apretó su agarre sobre el antebrazo del de primer año. "Porque él cree que puede confiar en ti. Obtuviste la camiseta número 10 a pesar de sólo estar en primer año, y nadie dijo absolutamente nada. Porque _todos_ ellos creen en ti."

"Así que, Sawamura. El torneo de verano está empezando. Necesitamos a nuestra estrella mientras Tanba no está. ¿Lo serás o no?" Sawamura tomó un profundo respiro, y Kazuya presionó. "Recuerdo a cierta persona diciéndome que no era nada bueno pensando. Que sólo iba a dar lo mejor de sí para llevar al equipo hacia Kōshien. ¿Recuerdas?"

"Yo…" empezó el de primer año con voz temblorosa. "Yo no soy bueno en esto, lo sé." Alzó una mano para limpiar algo de sus ojos, y Kazuya se volvió, pretendiendo no ver. "Sólo que a veces se siente como si cayera dentro de un… un agujero o algo así. Y puedo ver la luz en lo alto pero no soy lo suficientemente grande como para saltar afuera por mí mismo. Y eso sucede una y otra vez, hasta que ya ni siquiera sé si estoy en el agujero o no."

"Para eso es que estamos el resto de nosotros, sabes. Para jalarte hacia afuera," dijo Kazuya suavemente, aún mirando hacia otro lado. "No importa cuántas veces caigas. Ya sea en el campo o fuera de él, estamos detrás de ti. No olvides eso."

"Está bien," dijo Sawamura, con una breve sorbida de nariz. Kazuya miró rápidamente hacia él, pero se sintió aliviado de ver que sus ojos, aunque rojos, estaban secos. Entonces se dio cuenta que Sawamura miraba deliberadamente hacia su brazo – el cual Kazuya estaba sosteniendo. Inmediatamente, lo soltó, y de improviso, fue su turno de estar nervioso.

"Vamos," dijo, mostrando una rápida sonrisa. "El autobús está aquí."

Fueron los últimos en subir al bus. Haciendo pasar a Sawamura por delante de él, descubrieron que Chris – quien levantó el pulgar hacia Kazuya – les había reservado un par de asientos adelante. Dejándole al de primer año el asiento junto a la ventana, se sentaron.

Sawamura debía de haber estado exhausto pues incluso antes de que las puertas se cerraran y el bus empezara a avanzar, se había quedado dormido. Observando al menor roncar levemente a su lado, Kazuya sintió sus pensamientos dirigirse hacia la breve conversación de antes.

"_¿Qué tal si… sabías qué sucedería, pero perdiste la oportunidad de decir algo?"_

¿Qué podría haber querido decir Sawamura acerca de saber con anticipación qué le sucedería a Tanba? Él había dicho que no era un psíquico… pero entonces, ¿de qué otra forma pudo saberlo?

Sus codos se colocaron sobre el reposador de brazos, y Kazuya apoyó su mentón contra su mano. Había crecido preparándose sus propias comidas así que sabía cómo cocinar, por supuesto. Pero, a parte de eso, realmente no sabía nada más fuera del béisbol, ya que únicamente leía y veía cosas relacionadas con los deportes. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando en la escuela media, Kazuya se había juntado con algunos de sus compañeros para ir al cine, aunque sólo para ver de qué iba el asunto.

_Bueno… entonces tal vez es un mago como en las películas donde van a una escuela de magia. O tal vez es como Doraemon y vino del futuro. Sí, eso explicaría algo de su extraño comportamiento._

Pero el pensamiento era tan absurdo que Kazuya sacudió su cabeza, y rio para sí, restándole importancia.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:** ¡Gracias por sus reviews!

Por cierto, estamos en los episodios 21-22 del anime, línea de tiempo referencial.

(En una nota aparte: Me siento mal por haber estado descuidando a Harucchi pero él realmente no tiene ningún trauma emocional en el cual trabajar… ¡ahaha!)

Aquí no hay uno, sino DOS omake (de acuerdo a lo solicitado por los lectores). Tengan en cuenta que todos los omake sí cuentan como si hubieran ocurrido en la historia. (XxDarkCrimson97xX pidió una escena de exámenes parciales, pero hubo algo de eso en la historia actual.) Así que… ¡disfruten!

* * *

"… _para un omake podrías escribir, por favor, acerca de Eijun y Miyuki, donde Eijun se enferma debido a que fuerza su cuerpo de primer año al límite. ¡Haha! He estado pensando acerca de esto como que él tiene la habilidad y experiencia pero su cuerpo no puede soportar lo suficiente y se rinde un día." – _

**Esto ocurre justo después de la escena final.**

Para el horror del entrenador y todos en el primer equipo, para cuando hubieron retornado hacia los terrenos del campus escolar, todos pudieron ver que algo andaba muy mal con Sawamura. Se había quedado inconsciente en el bus, durmiendo a pesar de los gritos de Isashiki en su oreja y de Kuramochi demostrando uno de sus nuevos movimientos de lucha en sus piernas.

Finalmente, dándose cuenta de que algo estaba fuera de lugar, Kazuya había sostenido su mano contra la frente del de primer año – y notó que estaba ardiendo en fiebre. En el preciso momento en el que sus ojos se ensancharon, el resto de personas en el autobús se quedaron en silencio.

En cuanto llegaron a la escuela, Rei y Chris llevaron al inconsciente pitcher a la enfermería. Mientras tanto, el equipo empezó la práctica de la tarde, pero nadie parecía ser capaz de concentrarse. Los que fildeaban estaban dejando caer pelotas sencillas, y los bateadores abanicaban ante bolas que claramente no iban hacia la zona de strike.

"Debemos de estar malditos…" Kazuya escuchó a alguien murmurar. "Primero Tanba-senpai, ahora Sawamura…"

Tan pronto como la práctica hubo terminado, Kazuya y el resto de los del primer equipo se dirigieron directamente hacia la enfermería – pero en su camino hacía allí, fueron detenidos por Rei.

"Parece que él ha estado esforzándose un poco más del límite," dijo ella, empujando sus gafas hacia arriba por el puente de su nariz. "Pero no se preocupen. El doctor dice que es un ligero resfriado de verano. Estará perfectamente bien con unos días de descanso." Compartiendo miradas de alivio, se dispersaron, algunos se dirigieron hacia el comedor y otros hacia sus dormitorios para cambiarse primero. Kazuya estaba por dirigirse al comedor, cuando Rei lo detuvo. "Miyuki, ¿puedes llevarle la cena a Sawamura? Está durmiendo en su habitación."

Kazuya parpadeó, preguntándose por qué le había pedido a él y no a Kuramochi o Masuko, pero aceptó.

Quince minutos después, se encontró fuera de la habitación de Sawamura, en el primer piso, sosteniendo con una mano la bandeja con la cena del día. Alzó su otra mano para tocar – pero entonces, pensándolo dos veces, intentó girar el picaporte. Cedió con facilidad, y abrió la puerta.

Estaba oscuro adentro, pero la ventana se encontraba abierta, y el brillo del atardecer era suficiente para iluminar su camino. Esperando que uno de los mandos de juego de Kuramochi no estuviera tirado por el suelo, Kazuya empezó a abrirse camino cuidadosamente en dirección a las literas de la pared opuesta.

Afortunadamente, Sawamura dormía en la litera de abajo. Se encontraba durmiendo pacíficamente, su respiración a un ritmo uniforme. Alguien – probablemente Rei – lo había cobijado con un fino edredón.

Dejando la bandeja en el suelo junto a él, Kazuya estaba por irse cuando repentinamente un pensamiento cruzó su mente. Dando vuelta, se arrodilló en la cama – agachando su cabeza para no golpearse contra la litera de arriba – y colocó su mano en la frente de Sawamura.

Estaba tibia, pero para su alivio, no era nada cercano al horno que había sentido en el bus.

Satisfecho, Kazuya dio un paso hacia atrás – y de improviso, con un crujido, sintió algo macizo punzar contra su pie. Consiguiendo apenas contenerse de soltar un grito de dolor, dio un salto hacia atrás, alzando su adolorido pie contra su pecho.

_¡Maldito Kuramochi!_

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus grandes esfuerzos de mantenerse en silencio, Sawamura gimió algo y empezó a removerse entre sueños. Inmediatamente, Kazuya se congeló en su lugar, aún manteniendo su pie alzado – y entonces los ojos del de primer año se entreabrieron.

Sus ojos se encontraron, y Kazuya sintió su corazón empezar a latir fuertemente en sus oídos.

"Te ves estúpido," dijo Sawamura, adormilado. Luego sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo, y empezó a roncar levemente. Empezando a sudar, Kazuya esperó por algunos segundos más, pero era claro que el de primer año había vuelto a dormirse.

Pateando el mando de juegos debajo de la cama, salió cojeando de la trampa mortal que otros preferían llamar el cuarto de Kuramochi.

Por suerte, a la mañana siguiente, Sawamura se había recuperado casi completamente. Mientras estaba siendo molestado sin piedad por los de curso superior, por ser incluso más frágil que Furuya, en un desesperado esfuerzo por cambiar el tema de conversación, giró hacia Kazuya.

"¿Estuviste en mi habitación anoche, Miyuki-senpai? Creí haberte visto."

"Nop," dijo Kazuya. "¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Tal vez soñaste conmigo?"

El de primer año enrojeció y murmuró algo incomprensible, y Kazuya sonrió ampliamente, ocultando su pie detrás de su pierna.

* * *

"_Por cierto, una petición egoísta de mi parte es ver algunas escenas MeixEijun, pues los shippeo demasiado. ¡No me preguntes por qué pero simplemente amo demasiado a esos dos juntos!" – BabyKangaroo_

**Este en realidad ocurre "en el futuro" (antes del inicio de este fic, si es que eso tiene sentido) en el invierno del segundo año de Eijun en Seid****ō.**

"¡Masa-san!" llamó Mei, girando de un lado a otro para tratar de ubicar al corpulento ex-capitán. Pero a pesar de lo grande que era, de alguna forma, se habían separado entre la multitud que se había reunido en el templo por Año Nuevo. Mei frunció el ceño; era en momentos como estos cuando deseaba ser sólo un poco más alto.

_No es como si eso importara en el béisbol_, pensó en su interior con satisfacción.

"¡Masa-san!" gritó nuevamente, pero nadie respondió. En su frustración, Mei se preguntó si sólo debería llamar a Masatoshi. El poco tiempo libre que tenían para Navidad y Año Nuevo, sin práctica de béisbol, era preciado; y debido a cuán ocupados estaban ambos durante el resto del año – Mei siendo la estrella de tercer año de Inashiro, y Masatoshi convirtiéndose en profesional justo después de la graduación – simplemente no era buena idea perder el tiempo buscándose entre ellos.

Mei justo había metido su mano dentro de su casaca térmica, en busca de su celular, cuando divisó un rostro familiar junto a las escaleras que llevaban al templo. Dejando su celular, Mei caminó lentamente hacia él, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa de medio lado.

"Hola. El 'segundo Narumiya', ¿no?" dijo, y la cabeza del otro muchacho se levantó, su ceño empezaba a fruncirse en su rostro.

"Por última vez, no soy – oh. Eres tú," dijo el pitcher del primer equipo de Seidō, Sawamura, con desagrado. Se veía menos que entusiasmado de verlo, e internamente, Mei soltó una risita.

"Yo," repuso con tono engreído. "Algunos me llaman el 'primer Narumiya.' Bueno, en realidad, nadie lo hace. Todos me llaman sólo 'Narumiya.' ¿Cómo te va, 'segundo Narumiya'?"

"¿Qué quieres?" dijo Sawamura con recelo. "¿No me digas que me seguiste aquí sólo para presumir?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Mei agitó su mano con ligereza. "Vine aquí por Año Nuevo. ¿No has visto a Masa-san, o sí?" Sawamura agitó su cabeza y Mei soltó un largo suspiro. "Uno pensaría que por su tamaño sería fácil de localizar. Él simplemente debería usar una gran señal llamativa en su cabeza, en serio." Giró para mirar a Sawamura, quien se encontraba jugueteando con su celular. "De todos modos, ¿a quién estás esperando?"

"Debe ser a mí," dijo una voz detrás de él. Sintiendo sus ojos ensancharse por un instante, Mei se volvió para ver a un muchacho alto en un abrigo oscuro, y gafas de montura cuadrada.

"Kazuya," dijo Mei, sintiéndose inmediatamente incómodo. Sólo habían hablado una vez después del… accidente de Miyuki, el año pasado. Mei lo había visto observar desde la multitud algunos juegos después de eso, pero al no saber qué decir, nunca se había acercado a él de nuevo. "Ha pasado un tiempo."

"Mei," Miyuki asintió con la cabeza hacia él.

"Llegas tarde," dijo Sawamura en tono acusador, apuntando con el dedo al otro muchacho.

"Estaba comprando algo de takoyaki para nosotros," dijo Miyuki, sosteniendo en alto una bolsa plástica, e inmediatamente, el rostro de Sawamura se iluminó. Se abalanzó hacia a ella, pero Miyuki balanceó la bolsa hacia atrás, dejándola fuera de su alcance. "Nuh uh. ¿Cuáles son las palabras mágicas?"

El rostro de Sawamura se tornó escarlata, sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente hacia donde Mei los observaba con incredulidad.

"Puedes darme un poco de takoyaki," murmuró.

"Un poco de takoyaki, ¿qué?"

"¿Puedes darme un poco de takoyaki, Miyuki-senpai?" soltó finalmente Sawamura, su rostro tan rojo como un tomate, y con una risa, Miyuki bajó la bolsa plástica.

Con palillos de takoyaki en cada mano, pronto los dos se alejaron, dejando a Mei inmóvil en el frío.

Después de lo que pareció mucho tiempo, vio a un disgustado Masatoshi emerger de la multitud.

"¿Dónde estabas?" dijo Masatoshi con exasperación. "Estaba buscándote por todos lados. ¡Y contesta tu celular!"

"Masa-san…" empezó Mei, lentamente.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Nunca cambies."

"¿Huh?"

**Bueno. En realidad, eso no fue un MeixSawamura del todo. Fue sólo MiyukixSawamura… lo siento, ¡pero esa es la única ship REAL! ¡Ahahaha!**

* * *

**N/T: **Totalmente de acuerdo, haha. El capítulo más largo hasta el momento, el siguiente vendrá por partida doble. ¡Gracias por seguir esta traducción!~


	14. Dolores de crecimiento

FF Original: **The Trajectory of Laughter – PK Samurai**

* * *

**Capítulo Catorce**

* * *

Mirando alrededor con interés, Wakana siguió a la pequeña multitud que empezaba a llenar el estadio de béisbol. Era un día caluroso, seco, y la mayoría de las personas que charlaban animadamente parecían haber venido preparadas con toallas y abanicos de papel.

"Este es el estadio correcto, ¿no?" dijo el abuelo de Eijun, limpiando su rostro con una toalla blanca.

"Sí, este el Estadio Municipal Fuchu," dijo Nobu, mirando el pedazo de papel en su mano. "Eso es lo que decía en el programa."

"¿Y realmente es el pitcher que abrirá? ¿En el importante primer juego de Seidō?" El abuelo de Eijun sonaba escéptico. "¿Ese idiota que tengo por nieto?"

"Es lo que dijo Eijun," Wakana sonrió.

Desde que partió hacia Tokyo, Eijun no había respondido sus mensajes de texto a menudo, y las pocas veces que lo hacía, por alguna razón, los mensajes no sonaban como si fueran de él. Wakana había descartado ese pensamiento, relacionándolo con que estuviera ocupado con su nuevo equipo de béisbol y la escuela, pensando que probablemente estaba trabajando hasta el cansancio sólo para tratar de mantenerse a la par con semejante nombre de prestigio.

"_Nuestro primer juego es en tres días, contra la Preparatoria Maimon del Oeste."_ Ese había sido el primer mensaje en mucho tiempo, y había tomado por sorpresa a Wakana.

"_¡Buena suerte! Pero, ¿siquiera estarás jugando?"_ ella había respondido, y luego, creyendo que no recibiría una respuesta hasta por lo menos otra semana – como era usual – había colocado su celular a un lado.

Horas después, justo antes de que se fuera a acostar, Wakana echó un vistazo a su celular y encontró otro mensaje de Eijun esperando.

Era un breve mensaje de texto:

"_Estaré abriendo."_

Wakana parpadeó. Cerró rápidamente el celular.

Luego lo abrió de nuevo – pero las palabras del mensaje, en la brillante pantalla, no habían cambiado.

_¡¿Eijun?! ¡¿Es el pitcher que abrirá?!_

Ninguno de los otros, ni siquiera Nobu, le creyeron hasta que ella les mostró el mensaje. Luego, de alguna forma, el abuelo de Eijun también se enteró, y declaró que iría a Tokyo para ver el juego.

Muchos de los otros habían estado ocupados con las clases de verano, pero Nobu y Wakana habían decidido acompañarlo a Tokyo.

"Habrán cuatro juegos aquí el día de hoy, Seidō irá segundo," dijo Nobu mientras subían las escaleras y salían hacia el área de los asientos. El verde campo apareció de pronto frente a ellos. "Parece que el juego está por empezar."

Siguiendo al abuelo de Eijun, Wakana y Nobu se sentaron cerca a la multitud que parecía estar vestida con los colores de Seidō. De hecho, muchas de las gradas en ese lado estaban ocupadas por un grupo de muchachos de preparatoria, en polos azules, que sujetaban cornetas – probablemente el equipo de reserva de Seidō.

"Incluso tienen una banda de música y porristas," remarcó Nobu, sonando impresionado. "Seidō es realmente famoso, ¿no es así?"

Se miraron entre ellos – y sudaron. Nadie lo diría, pero a menos que lo vieran con sus propios ojos, iba a ser difícil de creer que Eijun – vamos, era _Eijun_ – estaría lanzando para un equipo tan famoso, mucho menos abriendo el juego.

"**Empezaremos con la segunda ronda de las Eliminatorias del Oeste de Tokyo entre la Preparatoria Seidō y la Preparatoria Maimon Oeste."**

Un grupo de muchachos con uniformes blanquiazules empezaron a desplazarse hacia el campo, e inmediatamente, Wakana se enderezó, buscando a su amigo de la infancia.

"**Las alineaciones iniciales para las escuelas son –"**

La mirada de Wakana se disparó hacia el marcador electrónico en el otro extremo del campo. Cuando habían entrado al estadio, había estado en blanco a excepción por los nombres de las dos escuelas. Pero ahora, los nombres de los jugadores iniciales lo iluminaban.

A su lado, el abuelo de Eijun soltó un sonido ahogado.

Pues, sin lugar a dudas, el octavo bateador era, _'1 – Sawamura.'_

* * *

Maimon estaba jugando como equipo de casa, y como correspondía, los miembros de su equipo se habían dispersado por el campo. Mientras se alistaban en el dugout, los miembros de Seidō observaban críticamente al pitcher, que abriría por Maimon, lanzar de un lado a otro con el cátcher.

"Oh, vamos… ¿el número 10? ¿Dónde está la estrella zurda?" dijo Yōichi, descansando su bate sobre su hombro. "Además es un pitcher submarino."

En la reunión de Seidō, previa al juego, habían repasado brevemente la información que los otros de tercer año habían reunido mientras observaban el primer juego del verano de Maimon. Al aprender que su estrella era zurda, habían practicado su bateo de acuerdo a eso – pero ahora, parecía que sus preparaciones habían sido en vano.

"Es casi absurdo, pero él debe de haber pasado los últimos dos años practicando ese lanzamiento submarino, sólo para este verano," dijo Chris, mirando sus apuntes.

"**¡A jugar!"**

La sirena que señalaba el inicio del juego resonó a través del estadio, y la multitud espectadora empezó a animar con entusiasmo a sus equipos.

"¡Kuramochi! ¡Batea!"

"¡Arranquemos con tus piernas!"

Colocándose en posición de bateo, Kuramochi sonrió con suficiencia mientras miraba al pitcher de rostro cuadrado, quien estaba sobre el montículo.

_Ahora… ¿qué debería hacer?_

Por supuesto, lo mejor para Yōichi sería llegar a base: era el primer bateador, después de todo, y una vez que consiguiera la base, era casi nada lo que podrían hacer para evitar que robara la siguiente. Sin embargo, no sería buena idea simplemente batearle a un pitcher del cual no sabían nada…

El pitcher juntó sus manos y levantó su pierna – y luego su brazo derecho serpenteó hacia afuera por un costado de su pecho, lanzando la pelota hacia Yōichi.

Siguiendo su trayectoria minuciosamente, Yōichi miró a la pelota mientras pasaba justo a lo largo del borde exterior del plato.

"_**¡Strike!"**_

_Maldición, qué lento…_

* * *

La multitud había empezado a murmurar desde que los tres primeros bateadores de Seidō habían sido eliminados uno tras otro, en tres lanzamientos cada uno, en la alta de la primera entrada. Los jugadores de Seidō empezaron a correr hacia el campo para defender, y mientras su pitcher abridor subía al montículo, el entrenador Chiba – el único entrenador de Maimon – soltó una profunda risa.

"¡Nos están subestimando!" dijo, golpeando entusiastamente la barandilla con su corneta. "Tal vez crean que no, pero en el fondo lo están haciendo… y nosotros los débiles tenemos que tomar ventaja de ello." Apuntó con el dedo al pitcher, quien soltó la bolsa de resina. "La prueba está justo ahí – ¡no importa cuán prestigiosos sean, no usarían a un pitcher de primer año para su primer juego si fuera importante para ellos!"

"_**Baja de la primera entrada, y la ofensiva de la Preparatoria Maimon empieza con el primer bateador, jardinero izquierdo, Hasunuma-kun."**_

Con un asentimiento hacia el entrenador, Hasunuma se colocó en la caja de bateo para diestros.

"¡A jugar!" dijo el árbitro.

El pitcher empezó a lanzar, alzando las manos por encima de su cabeza y levantando la pierna en alto. Su pie golpeó fuertemente el suelo y su brazo salió cual látigo desde detrás de él. La pelota voló fuera de su mano, disparándose directamente hacia Hasunuma, cuyos ojos se ensancharon, y –

"_**¡Strike!"**_

Dispersos murmullos estallaron en medio de la multitud, de nuevo.

"Es de primer año, ¿no?"

"¿Qué tan rápido fue eso?"

El cátcher lanzó la pelota de regreso hacia el pitcher. El pitcher esperó varios segundos, mirando calmadamente hacia el bateador por unos instantes antes de prepararse para lanzar nuevamente. Su pie arremetió contra el suelo; la pelota salió volando y Hasanuma observó, con sudor formándose en su rostro, cómo pasaba directamente por su lado.

"_**¡Strike!"**_

Desde las bancas de Maimon, los otros miembros del equipo empezaron a gritar, alentando.

"¡Vamos Hasunuma! ¡Ya lo tienes!"

"¡Su pitcher es sólo de primer año!"

Hasunuma lanzó una mirada incómoda a sus compañeros de equipo antes de retornar su atención al montículo. El pitcher asintió con su cabeza a algo que el cátcher había señalado, y nuevamente, se preparó para lanzar.

Las manos de Hasunuma se tensaron alrededor de su bate, y esta vez, mientras la pelota se disparaba hacia él, abanicó.

Pero justo cuando la pelota iba a alcanzarlo, súbitamente se curvó lejos, y mientras terminaba de abanicar, no encontró resistencia, balanceando su bate en el aire. Detrás de él, escuchó el sonido de la pelota golpeando contra el guante del cátcher.

"_**¡Strike! ¡Bateador fuera!"**_

Luciendo un tanto pálido, el primer bateador de Maimon empezó a caminar de regreso hacia las bancas. De pie en el montículo, el pitcher de Seidō se inclinó para recoger la bolsa de resina nuevamente, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Si Kazuya hubiera sido una persona amable, talvez habría sentido lástima por los bateadores de Maimon.

Sin embargo, no lo era. Y por lo tanto, sonrió descaradamente cuando Sawamura devolvió el favor que Maimon les había hecho en la alta de la primera entrada, al eliminar a tres de sus bateadores en tres lanzamientos cada uno.

La bola cortada del de primer año se quebró, alejándose del bate del bateador, golpeando la parte inferior antes de rebotar fuertemente contra el suelo. Masuko, desde la tercera base, corrió hacia adelante, y atrapando la pelota, la lanzó con fácilidad hacia el guante extendido de Yūki, en primera base.

"_**¡Fuera! ¡Bateador fuera! ¡Cambio!"**_ gritó el árbitro.

Mientras el resto de los jardineros empezaban a correr de regreso, Kazuya se puso de pie. Miró hacia las bancas de Maimon; su, un tanto subido de peso, entrenador había estado moviéndose alrededor y haciendo mucha bulla antes de la mitad de la entrada, pero ahora, todo su cuerpo se había quedado inmóvil, y su rostro se encontraba contraído.

"No planeam0s jugar todas las entradas, ¿no?" Kazuya remarcó burlonamente hacia Sawamura, al encontrarse con él justo fuera del dugout. Juntos, descendieron las gradas hacia la refrescante sombra, donde los otros jugadores empezaron a palmear la espalda del pitcher de primer año. "Tus lanzamientos tienen más poder de lo usual."

El estilo de lanzamiento de Sawamura siempre había sido _poderoso_, por supuesto, pero Kazuya no lo etiquetaría como un pitcher de poder. Furuya era el ejemplo de un pitcher de poder, cuyo fuerte enfoque en la velocidad causaba que su control disminuyera. Los pitcher de poder dependían en que su velocidad abrumara al oponente, haciéndolos abanicar incluso ante _bolas_. Los lanzamientos de Sawamura, por otro lado, si bien no era tan llamativos u obvios como los de Furuya, eran mucho más impredecibles – lo que a su vez, los hacia fiables.

"Si es posible, me gustaría conseguir no jugar todas las entradas en cada ronda de este verano," replicó Sawamura.

Kazuya se detuvo en seco. Parpadeó, preguntándose si acaso el de primer año estaba bromeando – pero a pesar de que estaba sonriendo, había un dejo de firmeza en su voz, y un brillo bastante serio en sus ojos.

"¡Hyaha!" rio Kuramochi. "¡Será mejor que estés preparado para respaldar esas palabras!"

Mientras tanto, cuando Yūki se colocó su casco de bateo y salió fuera del área de las bancas, la banda y el equipo de animadores empezaron a interpretar.

"¡Batea duro, Yūki! ¡Yūki! ¡Yūki!" el equipo de reserva coreó con entusiasmo desde las gradas.

A su vez, el cátcher de Maimon se puso de pie y alzó una mano; debió de haber sido una señal pues los jardineros inmediatamente empezaron a desplazarse hacia la derecha.

"Qué cambio tan extremo hacia el lado derecho," gruño Isashiki, colgando sus brazos sobre la barandilla del dugout. "¿Sólo van a lanzar hacia afuera con los diestros?"

Kazuya se cruzó de brazos, analizando la formación de Maimon. Había sido claramente estructurada con cautela y comprensión hacia la forma de batear de Yūki.

_Ciertamente han investigado. Pero…_

"Es posible que lo dejen ir de pasaporte," murmuró Sakai.

"Muchachos, vean bien el bateo de Yūki" dijo el entrenador, sin desviar la mirada del campo.

El pitcher de Maimon asintió ante la señal de su cátcher. Pisando hacia adelante, en una baja embestida, lanzó la pelota por su costado hacia el exterior. Yūki no se movió.

"_**¡Bola!"**_

Luciendo perturbado, el pitcher lanzó de nuevo. Justo cuando la pelota salió volando de su mano, sus ojos se ensancharon – y Yūki abanicó. Su bate hizo un sólido contacto con la pelota, la cual se disparó, pasando directamente al segunda base. El jardinero central se precipitó hacia adelante, pero la pelota voló más allá de su guante extendido, rodando profundamente a través de los jardines.

La multitud estalló en vítores, algunas persona inclusive se pusieron de pie de un salto.

"¡Sí! ¡Primer hit!"

"¡Buen hit, Tetsu!"

Con tiempo de sobra, Yūki se deslizó sobre sus pies hacia la segunda base.

"No necesitamos un elevado largo. ¡Bateen bajo y con fuerza, y destruyan sus defensas!" dijo el entrenador Kataoka.

Mientras Masuko se ubicaba en el plato, Kazuya se colocó su casco de bateo y caminó hacia el círculo de espera. Descansando su mano en un extremo de su bate, observó cómo Masuko abanicaba, preparándose, antes de inclinarse a su posición de bateo.

El pitcher submarino lanzó – y Masuko abanicó. Su bate golpeó la pelota con un fuerte y satisfactorio ruido sordo, la pelota voló bajo en el aire, pasando a los defensores de cuadro antes de aterrizar. Mientras el jardinero derecho corría para atrapar la pelota, Masuko corrió hacia primera, y Yūki hacia tercera.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Dos hits seguidos!"

"¡Ningún out, y corredores en primera y tercera!"

"_**Sexto bateador, cátcher, Miyuki-kun."**_

Sosteniendo cada extremo del bate con sus manos, Kazuya empezó a dirigirse hacia la caja de bateo. Mientras el equipo de animadores gritaba su nombre, la banda empezó a tocar las notas iniciales de _Sharpshooter_, su canción favorita para los juegos.

Al llegar a la caja de bateo para zurdos, Kazuya alzó su bate, mirando al pitcher de Maimon con una pequeña sonrisa que jugueteaba en las esquinas de sus labios.

Habían eliminado a Kuramochi con una slider baja hacia el interior, en la alta de la primera entrada, y estaba de alguna forma esperando que empezaran con ello. De hecho, creía que lo harían – con un corredor en tercera y ningún out, Maimon probablemente estaba esperando que hicieran una jugada de cuña.

"Apunta y batea," cantó Kazuya con descaro, acompañando a la banda de música.

El brazo del pitcher serpenteó desde su costado, y la pelota salió volando de su mano.

La sonrisa de Kazuya se ensanchó. Extendiendo su bate hacia abajo, abanicó – y con un fuerte sonido metálico, golpeó con fuerza la pelota, empujándola hacia el lado derecho del campo. Soltando su bate, corrió, observando la pelota mientras se disparaba a través de los aturdidos defensores de cuadro.

El cátcher de Maimon se puso de pie al instante, gritando instrucciones, pero fue en vano. Kazuya se deslizó a segunda, mandando pequeñas nubes de polvo alrededor; Masuko – con algo de evidente esfuerzo – llegó a tercera, mientras que Yūki alcanzaba home sin siquiera tener que deslizarse. Las bancas y las gradas estallaron en desenfrenados vítores.

"¡Sí! ¡Primera carrera!"

"¡Buen bateo!"

Sacándose el protector de su codo, Kazuya sonrió; incluso desde donde estaba parado podía distinguir la expresión de mal humor de Kuramochi.

_Ah, amo el béisbol._

* * *

"_**Octavo bateador, pitcher, Sawamura-kun."**_

"¡Es el turno al bate de Ei-chan!" gritó Nobu, poniéndose de pie. Wakana se enderezó, dejando caer sus pies al suelo.

"Así parece," dijo el abuelo de Eijun, aún sonaba asombrado.

El bateador que se estaba ubicando en el plato en ese instante, con sus grandes ojos y cabello castaño un tanto desordenado, era sin lugar a dudas Eijun. Por supuesto que ella también lo había reconocido de inmediato cuando había puesto un pie en el montículo.

Habían una gran cantidad de cambios evidentes en los lanzamientos de Eijun, tantos, que en un principio se había preguntado si acaso alguien, de alguna forma, había poseído a su amigo de la infancia. Su forma de lanzar había cambiado, y aunque Wakana no podía exactamente llamarse a sí misma una experta en béisbol, incluso ella podía decir que se había vuelto mucho más refinada y consistente. Sus lanzamientos también, de algún modo, se habían vuelto por los menos 15 – tal vez incluso 20 – kmh más rápido.

_¿Es posible eso en tan poco tiempo?_

Pero también existían más cambios casi imperceptibles. Wakana no podía estar segura, no hasta que lo hubiera visto de cerca – pero se sentía como si la atmósfera alrededor de Eijun se hubiera vuelto un poco… más pesada. Él aún había estado sonriendo en el montículo, y había sido la misma sonrisa del Eijun que había conocido en ese entonces, cuando todavía habían estado en la escuela media, pero se había sentido algo _diferente_ al mismo tiempo.

"Ei-chan se ha vuelto más maduro," remarcó Nobu con seriedad, como si estuviera leyendo su mente, y Wakana juntó sus manos, apretándolas. Con los años, más de una vez, se había encontrado deseando con impaciencia que Eijun madurara un poco. Pero ahora que parecía que finalmente había sucedido, no podía evitar sentirse un poco triste.

_Eijun… has pasado por mucho, estos últimos meses, ¿no?_

Mientras observaba, Eijun abanicó y conectó con la pelota en un chasquido que incluso ellos pudieron oír. La mirada de Wakana siguió la pelota mientras volaba lejos, hacia los jardines, donde fue atrapada por el jardinero central; el jugador de Seidō que había estado en tercera se precipitó hacia home tan pronto como fue atrapada, y el equipo de animadores junto a ellos empezaron a vítorear el nombre de Eijun en voz alta.

* * *

"_**Baja de la cuarta entrada, y la ofensiva de la Preparatoria Maimon empieza con el primer bateador, jardinero izquierdo, Hasunuma-kun."**_

"¡Hasunuma!" sus compañeros de equipo gritaban desde las bancas, un dejo de desesperación se hacía evidente en sus tonos de voz. "¡Vamos, ya lo tienes!"

Con ansiedad, Hasunuma miró hacia el entrenador Chiba – quien asintió seriamente hacia él. Sus manos se apretaron alrededor de bate mientras miraba hacia el montículo, donde el pitcher de Seidō se encontraba lanzando calmadamente la bolsa de resina.

"_¡Apunta al four-seam de ese pitcher!"_ el entrenador le había dicho antes de la mitad de la entrada. _"Esa es tu mejor oportunidad."_

_¡¿Pero cómo demonios voy a apuntar a su four-seam, si ni siquiera tengo idea de lo que vendrá?!"_ pensó con irritación en su interior.

Hasunuma no podía creer que este fuera sólo un pitcher de primer año. Nunca antes se había enfrentado contra estos tipos de lanzamientos de alto nivel. Las pelotas se quebraban bruscamente lejos de su bate, moviéndose aparentemente al azar en las cuatro direcciones, y Hasunuma sabía que incluso si tuviera una docena de turnos al bate contra él, no estaría ni un poco cerca de ser capaz de abanicar con el ritmo adecuado.

El pitcher de Seidō empezó a lanzar, y sintió sus latidos del corazón acelerarse. El pie se estrelló contra el suelo, y el brazo_ – dónde está el brazo, ¡maldición!_ – justo había empezado a aparecer cuando, de improviso, la pelota ya se encontraba volando directamente hacia él y –

"_**¡Strike!"**_

Parpadeando para remover el sudor de sus ojos – _es sólo sudor, maldición _– Hasunuma se inclinó en su posición de bateo. Mientras esperaba, la mirada del pitcher se cruzó con la suya, y la intensidad que vio en sus ojos casi hizo que retrocediera. Afortunadamente, el pitcher desvió la mirada y alzó sus manos por encima de su cabeza. Hasunuma apretó el agarre alrededor de su bate tan fuertemente, que incluso a través de sus guantes, sus dedos se irritaron por la fricción.

No quería admitirlo. Pero…

_Así que esta es la fuerza de un equipo de primer nivel…_

_Nunca tuvimos oportunidad, ¿no?_

Como respondiéndole, la pelota se acercó volando a él. Hasanuma abanicó; con un sordo sonido, se alzó en una trayectoria espiral en el aire antes de caer cuidadosamente dentro del guante del parador en corto.

* * *

Después de cinco entradas, el juego terminó en una temprana victoria para la Preparatoria Seidō, con una abrumadora ventaja de 15-0.

"_**¡Fin del juego!"**_

Eijun corrió hacia el centro del campo junto al resto del equipo, donde los jugadores de Maimon habían estallado en llanto casi al mismo tiempo. Su entrenador también, sosteniendo su gorra junto a su gran barriga, se encontraba llorando sin vergüenza alguna.

_Esta siempre es la parte más difícil_, pensó en su intenrior, mientras se alineaba junto a Harucchi y Furuya.

"_**¡Saluden!"**_

"¡Gracias por el juego!" Ambos equipos gritaron, inclinándose. La sirena que señalaba el final del juego empezó a resonar a través del estadio, y todos los miembros dieron un paso adelante para estrecharse las manos.

"¡Buena suerte, muchachos!"

"¡Más vale que lleguen a Kōshien!"

"No tenemos ningún arrepentimiento después de perder así."

"Oye." Era uno de los bateadores de Maimon – el primer bateador, según podía recordar Eijun. Extendió su mano. "Eres realmente impresionante. Buena suerte."

Eijun tomó su mano y la estrechó.

"Gracias," dijo cordialmente.

Saliendo del dugout con los equipos en sus bolsos, el equipo de Seidō se dirigió hacia el exterior del estadio. Sus simpatizantes también salían junto a ellos, pero más personas se encontraban ingresando; habría dos juegos más en el estadio ese día.

"¡Buen trabajo, Seidō!"

"¡Felicidades por su primera victoria!"

¡Lleguen a Kōshien este año!"

"¡Ei-chan!"

Al escuchar la familiar voz, Eijun se detuvo en seco y dio la vuelta. Su boca se abrió por la sorpresa.

"¡Nobu! ¡Wakana!... ¡¿Abuelo?! ¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?!"

Eijun le había mandado un mesaje a Wakana diciéndole que iba a jugar, pero ni siquiera le había dicho sobre la ubicación o la hora. Supuso que debían de haberlo buscado en internet, pero no había esperado que vinieran hasta Tokyo – al menos, no para el primer partido.

Con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, Nobu se precipitó hacia él; Wakana y su abuelo se apresusaron en seguirlo.

"¡No podíamos creer que fueras el pitcher que abriría por Seidō!" dijo Nobu con admiración. "Pero, vaya, Ei-chan… No estoy seguro cómo sucedió… ¡pero estuviste sorprendente hoy! ¡Se sintió como si estuviera viendo jugar a alguien más!"

"Hehe," rió Eijun con nerviosismo.

"Eijun," dijo su abuelo, y sintiendo un pequeño nudo formándose en su garganta, Eijun se volvió hacia él.

"Abuelo," empezó. "Yo - _¡ow!_" Se interrumpió cuando, sin previo aviso, su abuelo alzó su arrugada mano y lo golpeó a un costado de su cabeza.

"¡Te fuiste por tres, cuatro meses, y ni siquiera una sola llamada! ¡Tus padres y yo nos enteramos de lo de hoy sólo debido a Wakana!" Eijun se encongió cuando su abuelo alzó su mano de nuevo, amenazadoramente. "¡¿Es así como te criamos?!"

"¡Lo siento, estaba ocupado!" dijo Eijun, juntando sus manos e inclinando su cabeza. Para su alivio, su abuelo – aunque aún frunciendo el ceño – bajó su mano.

"Ei-chan, ¿dónde aprendiste a lanzar de esa forma?" dijo Nobu.

"Parece que ir a Seidō fue la decisión correcta, Eijun," dijo su abuelo, mientras una sonrisa renuente pero afectuosa aparecía en su rostro.

"Estuviste realmente increíble," dijo Wakana con una sonrisa.

Después de varios minutos de ponerse al corriente, Eijun escuchó su nombre ser llamado. Dio la vuelta y vio al resto del equipo abordando el bus.

"Tienes que irte, ¿no es así?" dijo su abuelo, y Eijun asintió. Sin palabras, dio un paso adelante y abrazó fuertemente a su abuelo, quien parecía desconcertado, pero luego de un momento le devolvió el abrazo. "¿Eijun?"

"Gracias por venir," dijo, retrocediendo. Dándole a Nobu y a Wakana un rápido abrazo a cada uno – Wakana se sonrojó profundamente – corrió hacia el bus. La puerta se abrió, y con una última despedida de mano hacia los tres, abordó.

Miyuki le había reservado un asiento (aunque había reclamado el asiento de la ventana para sí), y dejándose caer a su lado, Eijun soltó un suspiro.

"¿Ese era tu abuelo?" preguntó Miyuki. Su cabeza estaba recostada contra la ventana, sus ojos cerrados.

"Sip," dijo.

"Te pareces a él."

Eijun soltó una pequeña risa, y se hundió más en su asiento.

"¿Eso crees?"

"Qué, ¿nunca nadie te lo ha dicho antes?" Miyuki abrió uno de sus ojos y le sonrió.

"Sólo lo he escuchado una vez," repuso Eijun.

El bus empezó a moverse, y cerró sus ojos.

_El abuelo luce bien_, pensó en su interior.

* * *

Había sido al final de su segundo año, cuando había recibido una llamada de su madre informándole que su abuelo había fallecido luego de un ataque cerebral.

Ese día había faltado a la escuela e incluso al entrenamiento de béisbol, y había pasado todo el día acurrucado en su cama, llorando descontroladamente. La única foto que Eijun tenía de su abuelo era una espontánea, que había tomado accidentalmente con su celular durante las vacaciones de Año Nuevo. Era una foto borrosa en la que aparecía la mitad del rostro de su abuelo y la mitad de la pierna de su papá, pero era la única foto que tenía de él, así que apretó con fuerza su celular contra su pecho, y lloró.

No podía recordar cuáles habían sido las últimas palabras que le había dicho a su abuelo. Probablemente había sido un apurado _"¡nos vemos, abuelo!"._ Su abuelo parecía haber estado en perfecto estado de salud durante las vacaciones, así que nunca había sospechado que esas serían las últimas palabras que le diría.

De improviso, hubo un golpeteo en su puerta. Tensándose, Eijun no respondió – pero la puerta se abrió. Creyendo que sería Kuramochi u Okumura, Eijun giró su rostro hacia la pared con la intención de ocultarlo.

Pero no era ninguno de los dos.

"Sawamura. Rei y el entrenador recibieron una llamada de tu madre. Dicen que estás excusado del entrenamiento durante el tiempo que necesites." Eijun no respondió. Escuchó un suspiro, y luego unos pasos – y entonces la cama crujió, mientras el colchón se hundía detrás de él. "Sawamura." Una cálida mano tocó su codo. "Sawamura…"

Y finalmente, Eijun se quebró. Dándose la vuelta, con nuevas lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro, miró hacia Miyuki, quien le devolvió la mirada seriamente.

"Duele," sollozó. "No recuerdo qué fue lo último que le dije."

Miyuki no dijo palabra alguna, y dejó que Eijun llorara en su hombro por un largo tiempo.

Cuando las lágrimas finalmente habían empezado a secarse, le mostró a Miyuki la foto de su abuelo.

"¿Ese es…?"

"Sí," Eijun sorbió por la nariz. "Ese es mi abuelo."

Miyuki observó la foto por varios largos segundos.

"Te pareces a él," dijo repentinamente. Sorprendido, Eijun miró nuevamente hacia la foto, poco convencido, pero no podía verlo. Había oído muchas veces que se parecía a su papá, pero su papá tampoco lucía como su abuelo. Había oído algunos comentarios tentativos sobre que tal vez tenía las muñecas de su abuelo y sus manos dispuestas para las bofetadas, pero…

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí," dijo Miyuki, con una inusual expresión amable en su rostro. "Estoy seguro."

* * *

**Notas del Autor****: **Ese fue el juego de Maimon, en sólo un capítulo lol (Sólo una pequeña nota aquí: Furuya lanzó en la quinta entrada, no Eijun. Así que no fue dejado de lado.) Eso es porque no es un juego importante en la trama, el único propósito en el anime era el mostrar cuán fuerte es la alineación de bateo de Seidō (e impresionar a Eijun con cuánto quiere cada equipo ir a Kōshien). Sólo trataré superficialmente el Seidō vs. Murata. Los juegos deberían de tornarse más intensos a partir de Akikawa.

Esta es otra nota aparte, pero hay algo que he notado. El número de la camiseta de Narumiya era 18 durante su primer año, y el número de la camiseta de Sanada es 18. El número de la camiseta de Eijun luego de la graduación de los de tercer año es 18… ¡¿coincidencia?! ¡No lo creo!

Y por último, ¡aquí hay un omake para todos ustedes!

* * *

**-Glosario-**

Called game = Un juego que es terminado (por compasión) temprano, debido a la significativa diferencia de puntos. En los torneos regionales, los juegos son terminados antes si un equipo está liderando por lo menos por diez carreras después de cinco entradas, o siete carreras luego de siete entradas.

Squeeze play – **Jugada de cuña** = Una maniobra que consiste en un toque de sacrificio, con un corredor en tercera base. El bateador hace un toque, esperando ser eliminado en primera base, pero proveyendo al corredor en tercera la oportunidad para anotar.

* * *

– **Omake –**

"_Me gustaría ver cómo Eijun tiene que desarrollar una nueva batería con Koushuu, ya que el Miyuki del futuro nunca más podrá atrapar para él." _– Katiella

**Esto se desarrolla en la primavera (inicios) del segundo año de Eijun.**

Para Eijun, era extraño ya no estar en primer año – y aún más el ser llamado 'senpai' por el grupo de los nuevos de primer año que se habían unido al equipo. Durante el año anterior en Seidō, casi había olvidado cómo sonaba detrás de su nombre.

"¡Sawamura-senpai!" Eijun dio la vuelta, sus orejas reaccionando ante el sonido. Era uno de los nuevos pitcher de primer año – un zurdo como él. Se veía prometedor pero aún sin pulir, y había estado luchando con su forma, algo así como Eijun durante su primer año.

"¿Qué sucede, Watanabe?"

"Estuve pensando sobre lo que quizo decir con "formar una pared con tú mano derecha," dijo Watanabe con seriedad. "¡Y creo que realmente he empezado a entenderlo!"

"¡Eso es genial!" dijo Eijun con una sonrisa. "¡Sigue así, y llegarás a ser de reserva en poco tiempo!"

"¿Cree que pueda llegar al primer equipo este verano?" preguntó Watanabe con nerviosismo. Adoptando una seria expresión, Eijun palmeó el hombro de su nuevo pupilo.

"Si vas a soñar… sueña en grande, pequeño saltamontes."

"¡Cierto!" Watanabe sonrió ampliamente. "Así que… ¿podría echar un vistazo a mis lanzamientos luego?"

Eijun levantó la mirada hacia el sol, el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

"No creo que pueda hoy," dijo, disculpándose. "Tengo que ir a un lugar."

"¿Escabulléndote de nuevo a alguna parte?" habló una voz baja y mordaz. Dando un respingo, Eijun se volvió para ver a Okumura – uno de los nuevos cátcher de primer año, y también el nuevo miembro en su habitación – sacarse su sudada máscara de cátcher.

Para la decepción de él y Kuramochi, sus intentos por asustarlo en su primer día apenas lo habían pasmado, y después de su breve intercambio inicial de presentaciones, Okumura había ido directamente a dormir.

"¿Escabulléndome? ¿Eso es lo que parece?" Eijun empezó a sudar. Pero con sólo un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, Okumura se alejó.

"No soy bueno lidiando con esos tipos," remarcó Watanabe, con un gesto de desaprobación en sus labios mientras observaba al otro de primer año alejarse, y Eijun estuvo de acuerdo.

* * *

Kōshū estaba decepcionado.

Siempre había tenido una buena opinión sobre Seidō debido a su buena reputación por producir los jugadores de béisbol más completos. Algunos rumores habían empezado a circular los últimos años, acerca de que Seidō no era más lo que solía ser, pero después de haber visto sus juegos en el torneo de otoño, Kōshū había creído que estaban errados.

Ahora que se encontraba aquí, sin embargo, no estaba tan seguro si había tomado la decisión correcta.

Los campos y equipo disponible eran de la mejor calidad, por supuesto, y existían muchos mayores que eran impresionantes – entre los bateadores, Kominato en particular, era un monstruo – pero había algo que faltaba.

Después de varias semanas de sentirse incómodo por eso, Kōshū finalmente se había dado cuenta que lo que le hacía falta a Seidō era el espíritu – y con eso, la sensación de seguridad propia, que era algo característico en los verdaderamente fuertes y la llave para la victoria. En su opinión, era probablemente debido a que no habían logrado ir a Kōshien los últimos 7 años, a pesar de haber estado tan cerca en varias oportunidades.

_Supongo que los rumores no estaban tan errados._

"Okumura, ¡una vez que hayas terminado de estirar, dirígete al bullpen!" Uno de los de tercer año – un cátcher llamado Ono – le dijo un día, durante el entrenamiento.

El entrenador de Seidō era nuevo – el anterior entrenador había renunciado el año pasado – pero parecía reconocer el talento de Kōshū, y lo había promovido al primer equipo antes del fin de su primer mes ahí.

Ingresando al bullpen, Kōshū vio a los pitcher de segundo año, Sawamura y Furuya, lanzando de un lado a otro con otros dos cátcher. Al ver a Kōshū, uno de ellos se levantó y cambió posiciones con él.

Sentándose, jaló su máscara de cátcher y sostuvo su guante adelante. De pie, al otro lado del bullpen, Sawamura se encontraba en posición de espera – y luego echando su brazo hacia atrás, lo arrojó hacia adelante, lanzando la pelota directamente al guante de Kōshū.

_¡Slam!_

Kōshū lanzó la pelota de regreso, y esperó.

_¡Slam!_

Mientras Sawamura continuaba lanzando hacia él, Kōshū atrapaba cada una de las pelotas y las lanzaba de regreso.

Sabía que su habilidad para hacerlo era una de las razones por las que el entrenador lo había promovido al primer equipo. Los lanzamientos de Sawamura se movían erráticamente, y los otros cátcher tenían dificultades para atraparlas.

Y, de hecho, una de las razones de Okumura para venir a Seidō había sido el deseo de formar una batería con Sawamura. Se había encontrado conmovido por el zurdo, por la forma única en cómo alzaba en alto su pierna, por la forma en la que su brazo salía engañosamente tarde, y por la forma en la que sus ojos brillaban cuando estaba sobre el montículo.

_¡Slam!_

Bueno, la forma aún estaba ahí. Pero los ojos de Sawamura ya no brillaban en el montículo, y Okumura se sentía casi engañado.

_Tal vez debería haber ido a Teito, después de todo_, pensó en su interior.

El entrenamiento justo había terminado, cuando abruptamente Sawamura detuvo sus lanzamientos. Quitándose la gorra para limpiar una línea de sudor, se apresuró en abandonar el bullpen, diciendo apenas una palabra.

"Sawamura sí que está apurado," remarcó un cátcher de segundo año. "¿A dónde se dirige?"

El otro pitcher – Furuya – se encogió de hombros.

Y luego, otra semana pasó distraídamente.

Kōshū estaba haciendo su tarea en la habitación cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Girando, vio a Sawamura ingresar, se veía agotado. Echó un vistazo al reloj – eran las diez en punto.

"¿Cómo te…?" Kuramochi – el capitán del equipo de Seidō, y su otro compañero de habitación – empezó. Sawamura sacudió su cabeza, y la expresión de Kuramochi se ensombreció. "Oh." Golpeó la pared. "Maldición."

"¿Está bien que estés todo el tiempo afuera, hasta tan tarde?" dijo Kōshū en voz baja, volviéndose hacia su libro de matemática. "Sawamura-senpai."

"¿…qué quieres decir?" dijo Sawamura con cautela.

"Tus lanzamientos han estado algo descontrolados últimamente," dijo Kōshū, volteando una página. "Creo que necesitas dormir un poco más."

No podía ver el rostro del zurdo, pero prácticamente pudo oírlo fruncir el ceño.

"Estoy haciendo algo importante," dijo. "Simplemente no lo sabes."

"Has estado yendo al hospital, ¿no?" dijo Kōshū, y Sawamura se quedó en silencio. "Has estado yendo con ese de tercer año."

Los había visto abandonar el campus en auto varias veces, siempre iban sentados en extremos opuestos del auto. Pero siempre juntos. No le había tomado mucho el juntar todas las piezas.

"Sí, ¿y?"

"¿No es el que colapsó en el torneo de otoño del año pasado?"

"¿Y qué si lo es?" dijo Sawamura, empezando a sonar molesto.

"Sólo estoy diciendo," dijo Kōshū, volteando otra página. "¿Pero no crees que deberías estar concentrándote más en el equipo? Dado que esa persona ya no es un miembro del equipo. ¿O acaso ya no te importa el equipo?"

La habitación se quedó en silencio. Kōshū dio la vuelta a otra página, el sonido del papel cortando el aire como un cuchillo. Luego, escuchó la puerta abrirse – una ráfaga de viento de la tarde entró a la habitación – y luego se cerró con un estallido, y supo que Sawamura se había ido.

De improviso, una mano golpeó contra el escritorio junto a su libro. Kōshū levantó la mirada para ver a Kuramochi mirándolo con ferocidad.

"Mira, mocoso," dijo con frialdad. "No sabes nada acerca de lo que sucedió. Y no necesitas saber. Pero no intentes actuar como si tuvieras en mente lo que es mejor para el equipo, cuando ni siquiera te importa un bledo."

* * *

Después de eso, las cosas se tornaron un tanto tensas, pero el entrenamiento de verano empezó pronto. Tan exhaustos como todos estaban todo el tiempo, no había espacio para incomodarse por algo, aunque Kuramochi continuó tratándolo con bastante frialdad.

Y pronto, los regionales de verano empezaron.

Fue en la segunda ronda cuando por primera vez Kōshū vio de cerca al cátcher que había llegado a reemplazar.

Él y Sawamura – quien abriría el juego – habían estado calentando, cuando repentinamente los ojos del zurdo de segundo año se ensancharon, y su cabeza se sacudió como si hubiera sido abofeteado. Inmediatamente, sin un segundo vistazo hacia Kōshū, Sawamura corrió hacia la valla que separaba el campo de la sección central de las gradas. Perplejo, Kōshū levantó su máscara y poniéndose de pie, lo siguió.

"¡Miyuki!" escuchó a Sawamura gritar.

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo para que lo entiendas, Bakamura? Es _senpai_ para ti," dijo otro muchacho con gafas de montura negra, con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba vestido con el uniforme escolar de Seidō; Kōshū lo reconoció de inmediato como la figura distante y sombría que había visto en el auto, junto a Sawamura.

"¿Viniste a vernos jugar?" dijo Sawamura, sus ojos ensanchados.

"¡Haha! ¿Por qué suenas tan sorprendido?" dijo Miyuki. "Por supuesto que sí." Miró hacia Kōshū y para su sorpresa, le dirigió la siguiente pregunta a él. "¿Eres de primer año?"

"Sí," dijo Kōshū con un asentimiento.

"Ya veo… bueno, este tipo es un tanto idiota pero lo dejaré en tus manos." Miyuki sonrió.

El juego inició pronto, y cuando Sawamura subió al montículo, Kōshū pudo sentir de inmediato que algo era diferente. A diferencia de cuando habían practicado en el bullpen, sintió su corazón acelerarse mientras el zurdo lanzaba hacia él. Y al ver la forma en que los ojos de Sawamura estaban finalmente brillando de nuevo, lo supo. Era la mirada felina que lo había conducido a Seidō – al campo – a la caja del cátcher. A atrapar _sus_ lanzamientos. Durante todo el partido, como detenido por una fuerza misteriosa, no pudo desviar la mirada.

En algún punto del juego, después de ver a Sawamura atascar a otro bateador, Kōshū parpadeó con asombro cuando una nueva realización lo invadió.

El espíritu que había sentido que hacía falta, no había estado faltando en Seidō. Había estado faltando en _sí mismo_, todo el tiempo.

Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de eso, Kōshū quiso golpearse por haber sido estúpido y haber perdido tanto tiempo pensando en cosas sin sentido, tales como si debería haber ido a Teitō o no, porque la respuesta estaba clara en su mente:

_Pertenezco aquí, atrapando para ti._

Despuéss de que el juego terminó, lo primero que Kōshū hizo fue inclinarse y disculparse con Sawamura. El zurdo se veía desconcertado, pero pronto, aceptó su disculpa con una fácil sonrisa. Colgó su brazo alrededor del cuello de Kōshū, prácticamente asfixiándolo y diciendo cosas como "¡no eres un chico malo, después de todo!" cuando de improviso, el agarre se aflojó.

Kōshū, quien había estado tratando de zafarse, levantó la mirada para ver a Miyuki observándolos con una expresión distante en su rostro. Soltando un grito de emoción, Sawamura liberó a Kōshū y corrió hacia Miyuki, charlando sobre el juego con él. Mientras Kōshū observaba, la expresión del ex-cátcher se quebró en una sonrisa exasperada.

_Así que esta es la persona para la que Sawamura-senpai estaba lanzando hoy._

Kōshū frotó su adolorido cuello, deseando por alguna razón que doliera más.

"Debo de ser un masoquista," murmuró Kōshū para sí. Dejando caer su mano, miró hacia los dos, y se preguntó si alguna vez _sería_ capaz de conseguir que Sawamura lance para él con aquellos ojos.

No sabría decir.

…pero eso no significaba que no trataría hasta lo imposible.

* * *

**N/T:** Disculpen la demora, había estado tratando de cumplir con mis fechas de subida (domingos) pero entre un problema que tuve, y mis próximas-a-iniciarse clases de la universidad, ampliaré el tiempo de subida a dos semanas. Esto sólo es preventivo, por supuesto, de darse la ocasión será semanal y hasta dos capítulos inclusive, pero mejor no prometer nada.

También, realmente estoy encantada con la oportunidad de traducir esta historia, así que el placer es todo mío. La versión original ya va por los veintisiete así que nos seguiremos leyendo por un buen tiempo más~.

Para terminar, empezaré a usar el término 'dugout' – el área dónde se encuentran las bancas. Usualmente lo traducía como 'bancas' o 'zona/área de las bancas' pero empezaré a cambiarlo en algunos casos. La traducción en algunos países de habla hispana según leí es 'cueva' pero aún sigo buscando otro posible reemplazo pues la imagen mental que tengo sobre eso es algo graciosa, hehe.


	15. Desayuno en una casa vacía

FF Original: **The Trajectory of Laughter – PK Samurai**

* * *

**Capítulo Quince: Preludio de Miyuki**

* * *

Había sido demasiado pequeño para subir a la cama del hospital por sí mismo, cuando su madre enfermó.

"Papi," dijo, retorciéndose fuera de su asiento y levantando los brazos hacia su padre. "¡Arriba!"

Esa había sido la palabra clave entre ellos, para que su padre lo cargara y lo sostuviera en el aire, pero esta vez, su padre no respondió. Sólo se mantuvo sentado en la silla al lado de la suya, con la mirada perdida.

Con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro, Kazuya se volvió para mirar a su madre, quien se encontraba durmiendo en la cama, vistiendo un par de blancas pijamas que nunca antes había visto en ella. Había todo tipo de tubos de plástico entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, y su boca estaba cubierta con algo duro y transparente.

Después de luchar durante algunos segundos para volver a su silla, se rindió y se dejó caer en el suelo.

¿Por qué estaban sentados ahí, en ese extraño lugar, viendo a su madre dormir? ¿Por qué su padre estaba ignorándolo?

De pronto, una idea lo invadió. ¿Y si estaban esperando que ella despertara, para así poder regresar a casa juntos? Entonces, todo lo que tenía que hacer era despertar a su madre, ¿cierto?

Deslizándose por un costado de la cama, Kazuya se metió bajo las blancas sábanas, repentinamente la brillante luz dio paso a la oscuridad. Estiró una pequeña mano – luchando por pararse de puntitas para lograr alcanzar – y luego, sintiendo el pie de su madre, empezó a recorrer la suela con dos de sus dedos. Siempre le había gustado hacer eso, porque los pies de su madre eran duros mientras que los suyos eran suaves, y siempre la despertaba con un ataque de risa.

Pero esta vez, ella no se movió, y después de un tiempo, sintió a su padre jalándolo de debajo de las sábanas.

Más tarde ese día, él y su padre regresaron a casa solos.

"¿Dónde está mamá?" preguntó, moviéndose con inquietud bajo los arneses del asiento del carro.

"Mamá… necesita quedarse en el hospital por un tiempo," dijo su padre desde el asiento delantero. Estaba de espaldas a Kazuya, así que no podía verlo, pero algo sonaba fuera de lugar en su voz.

"¿Hopital?" repitió, esforzándose para formar la desconocida palabra.

"Es 'hospital.' Es dónde van las personas para ponerse mejor cuando no se están sintiendo bien."

"¿Mamá no bien?" Kazuya frunció el ceño.

"No," dijo su padre en voz baja.

"¿Y si le doy jarabe de melón?" dijo, esperanzado. Era lo que su madre siempre le había dado cuando estaba congestionado o le dolía la garganta.

"Es un poco más grave que eso, Kazu-chan," dijo su padre. "Es por eso que está en el hospital, para que los doctores puedan ayudarle a que mejore."

"Oh… entonces cuando vuelva a casa, le daré jarabe de melón," dijo, asintiendo para sí con determinación.

Pero su madre nunca regresó a casa.

Al principio, Kazuya le preguntaba a su padre todos los días cuándo regresaría su madre a casa, y luego de varios meses, su padre le gritó por primera vez en su vida. Después de eso, dejó de preguntar, y mientras los meses se volvían estaciones, y las estaciones se volvían años, también dejó de pensar en eso.

* * *

Para cuando Kazuya había empezado su segundo año de escuela elemental, el que su madre estuviera en el hospital se había convertido en algo natural. Su padre pasaba menos y menos horas en casa, invirtiendo casi todo su día en el trabajo, y eso también se había convertido en algo natural. Sería sólo mucho después, cuando Kazuya se daría cuenta por qué su padre tenía que trabajar tanto.

Visitaba a su madre una vez a la semana. Ella había adelgazado terriblemente con el paso de los años, y su piel se caía como bultos pálidos de arena fuera de sus huesos. Kazuya no podía recordar cómo solía verse antes de que estuviera en el hospital. Había mirado varias de las fotos que tenían de ella, en los días en los que no había estado enferma – cuando él aún era un bebé – pero no podía reconocerla. Era como si estuviera mirando a un extraño.

Había algunos días en los que ella ni siquiera podía hablar, así que se sentaba junto a su cama en silencio hasta que su padre viniera a recogerlo en la noche. Con el paso de los años, Kazuya se familiarizó bastante con todas las grietas y manchas en las paredes de la habitación. También con el olor a antiséptico del hospital, y con el sabor de la cena en la cafetería. Cosas como las expresiones preocupadas de las personas, en la sala de espera de emergencia, y el parpadeante rojo y blanco de las sirenas de las ambulancias, a través de las puertas de vidrio, se convirtieron un ambiente habitual para él.

Apenas había empezado a nevar, fría y lentamente fuera de la ventana, la tarde de un sábado, cuando la voz de su madre lo despertó de una pequeña ensoñación, en la cual había eliminado a un corredor en home. Su padre lo había inscrito en las Pequeñas Ligas el año pasado, y estar en el campo era mucho más divertido que estar en casa con la niñera.

"Kazu-chan," dijo su madre suavemente. "¿Está nevando?"

Un poco sorprendido, echó un vistazo al exterior, hacia la blanca nieve que empezaba a apilarse en el alféizar de la ventana, y repuso, "Sí, está nevando, mamá."

No nevaba muy seguido en Tokyo. Se preguntó si acaso una enfermera le había dicho a ella que estaría nevando esa tarde.

"No puedes jugar béisbol… cuando está así de frío, ¿no?" dijo ella, con sus ojos aún cerrados, y Kazuya se llenó de ánimos ante el tema.

"No, pero pronto será primavera, y entonces podré jugar bastante béisbol," dijo con alegría.

"Eres un cátcher… ¿cierto, Kazu-chan? ¿Es divertido?"

"¡Es la mejor posición en el mundo!" Kazuya sonrió. "¡Y el entrenador dice que soy tan bueno que incluso podría ascenderme a la división Mayor antes de tiempo!"

"Ese es mi… hijo," canturreó su madre. "Debes de ser un genio… Kazu-chan. Pero también has trabajado duro,… ¿no?"

"Sí, supongo," dijo, sonrojándose ligeramente, preguntándose si debería mostrarle la tenue cicatriz a un costado de su cabeza, aquella que había conseguido durante uno de los entrenamientos. En lugar de eso, retorciéndose en su silla, soltó una pequeña risa avergonzada, y su madre sonrió.

"Tendré que… mejorarme para la primavera entonces, para verte jugar."

"¡Sí! Los padres de los demás vienen muchas veces, pero papá siempre está ocupado," dijo Kazuya con emoción, poniéndose de pie de un salto. "¡Te reservaré el mejor de los sitios! Y – y…" su voz se fue apagando mientras recordaba que, en los últimos tres años, su madre nunca había dejado el hospital. La sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo de su rostro, y se sentó nuevamente.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó su madre.

"Es que… bueno… estás demasiado enferma, ¿no?" dijo Kazuya, incómodo. Su madre se quedó en silencio, y luego de un rato, se dio cuenta que sus ojos finalmente se habían abierto. Ella lo miró a través de unos opacos y nublados ojos.

"Kazu-chan… ¿quieres que te cuente… un secreto? Un secreto que me ayudará… a mejorar."

"¿Un secreto?" dijo Kazuya, vacilante.

Su madre le hizo señas con su mano similar a la de un esqueleto, así que se puso de pie y arrodillándose en la cama, se inclinó junto a su encogida forma. Con algo de esfuerzo, ella volteó su cabeza y luego susurró, su débil aliento cosquilleando su oreja, "La risa."

"¿La risa?" repitió, confundido.

"Es la más grande y secreta… medicina de la familia Miyuki, que ha… sido transmitida por más de quince generaciones."

"Pero… ¿qué podría hacer mi risa por ti?" dijo, empezando a sentirse molesto por alguna razón.

"La risa puede curar… casi todo," dijo ella dulcemente. "Así que nunca dejes de reír, Kazu-chan." Y con un brazo tembloroso, puso su mano sobre la de él y le dio un suave apretón. Eso probablemente agotó toda la energía que pudo haber reunido para hacer aquello, pues pronto dejó de hablar y cayó dormida de nuevo; pero Kazuya mantuvo su mano bajo la de ella durante el resto de su estadía en ese lugar. Era cálida.

* * *

Una semana antes de que la primavera iniciara oficialmente un nuevo año, Kazuya se encontraba solo, comiendo su cereal de desayuno, cuando entró una llamada del hospital comunicándole que su madre había fallecido mientras dormía.

Colocó el auricular en su sitio. Regresó a su asiento y alzó su cuchara de nuevo. Hundiéndola en la leche y levantando algo del cereal hacia su boca, empezó a masticar.

El sonido de sus dientes moliendo los granos, sonó anormalmente alto en sus oídos. El cereal que se había sentido tan dulce en su boca, hace tan sólo algunos minutos, ahora sabía pastoso y a madera, pero lo tragó. Y luego llevó más cereal de madera a su boca, y nuevamente tragó, y repitió eso una y otra vez hasta que no hubiera más cereal en el tazón. Sólo quedaba leche, y mirando a su reflejo en medio de las dispersas migas de cereal que flotaban en la superficie, su garganta se tensó, como si el cereal no hubiera descendido correctamente, y de pronto, calientes lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, deslizándose por su nariz hacia la leche.

Con la cuchara aún apretada en su mano, lloró por un largo tiempo, a la vez contento de que su padre no estaba allí para verlo, pero también deseando que sí estuviera, aunque sea para llenar – siquiera sólo un poco – esa casa, repentinamente, demasiado vacía.

* * *

Cuando inició la temporada de las Pequeñas Ligas, los entrenadores lo llevaron a un lado y le dijeron que entenderían si no quería venir a los entrenamientos por un tiempo, Kazuya los sorprendió con una gran sonrisa, acompañada por una risa.

En ese momento, ellos lucieron tan desconcertados e intercambiaron las más perturbadas miradas, que la risa que había estado practicando toda la semana se transformó en una real.

Ellos probablemente pensaron que era retorcido, pero por alguna rara, tal vez infantil razón, eso lo complacía. Al menos eso significaba que dejarían de lanzarle miradas de lástima. Había tenido suficiente con aquellas provenientes de las enfermeras y doctores, durante sus visitas al hospital.

Mientras Kazuya reía entusiastamente, la presión en su pecho no desapareció. Pero pudo sentirla desplazándose a algún lugar dentro de la oscuridad de su mente, donde creyó que podría aprender a dejar de pensar en eso, así como una vez había dejado de pensar acerca de cuándo regresaría su madre a casa, y se preguntó, el sonido de su risa resonando alrededor de él – _¿Es esto a lo que se refería mamá?_

* * *

**Notas del Autor:** Este es el preludio del capítulo del cumpleaños de Miyuki, en menos de dos semanas (Nov 17). El capítulo después de ese será un capítulo transitorio (también abarcará el partido de Murata) con algunas de las peticiones de omake cumplidas. ¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios!

PD: Sé que les estoy dando a Eijun y Miyuki tiempos difíciles, ¡pero momentos más felices esperan!


	16. El paso de las estaciones

FF Original: **The Trajectory of Laughter – PK Samurai**

* * *

**Capítulo Dieciséis: Capítulo de Cumpleaños de Miyuki (parte 1)**

* * *

_~Este capítulo se desarrolla antes del capítulo 1, así que todo es en el "futuro"~_

"No podrás jugar béisbol nunca más."

Con esas seis palabras, la vida que Kazuya conocía, terminó.

"¿Qué?" fue todo lo que pudo responder.

La boca del doctor se abrió y empezó a hablar. Pero, como si el sonido llegara a través de un largo y sinuoso túnel, sólo pudo entender algunas partes – "una complicación en tus costillas y tu columna" – "nunca más" – "tienes suerte de aún poder caminar" – y luego, incluso aquellas partes se desvanecieron por completo.

Mientras el doctor pronunciaba silenciosamente palabras ininteligibles, Kazuya yacía allí, enterrado entre las blancas almohadas de una demasiado familiar cama de hospital. Y vagamente se preguntó, cuál sería su respuesta si alguna vez alguien le dijera que el mundo terminaría en 24 horas.

Si ese fuera el caso, supuso que sería un simple "¿qué?"

* * *

Un gran número de personas, en su mayoría del equipo de béisbol de Seidō, entraron y salieron de su habitación durante los días siguientes. En un principio, Kazuya hablaba con ellos. Sin embargo, después de un tiempo, empezó a fingir estar dormido.

Cuando cerraba sus ojos, todo desaparecía. Las miradas compasivas de los doctores y enfermeras; las expresiones atónitas y desconcertadas de sus compañeros de equipo. Pensamientos acerca del futuro – _¿qué haré ahora después de la escuela? _– Y pensamientos del pasado – _"Eres un cátcher, ¿cierto Kazu-chan? ¿Es divertido?"_ Era casi gracioso cuán fácilmente desaparecía todo ello al cerrar sus ojos.

Al desaparecer todo, lo único que quedaba era el dolor en su pecho. Los analgésicos que le habían dado a Kazuya después de la cirugía, no parecían ayudar. Era un dolor menguante, pero constante. Se tornaba intenso y luego leve, como el ritmo de un tambor. Algunas veces era tan fuerte que parecía que su corazón estuviera golpeando contra su caja torácica, demandando ser dejado en libertad. Y otras veces, era casi tan silencioso como para ser imperceptible. Pero sabía que, si agudizaba sus oídos, con toda seguridad estaría allí, arañando su piel como lo harían las garras de un insecto. Era ese tipo de dolor.

Kazuya no lloraba. No había llorado en años. Pero dolía reír.

* * *

Con las cortinas cerradas firmemente alrededor de su cama, era difícil calcular el paso del tiempo. Ellos habían tenido que llevarse el reloj digital que solía estar a un lado de su cama, pues el brillo hacía imposible el poder dormir. Así que Kazuya marcaba el inicio de un nuevo día cuando una enfermera le traía el desayuno. Y marcaba el fin del mismo cuando, sin falta, Sawamura llegaba al hospital para visitarlo.

_Knock, knock._

Usualmente, Kazuya pretendía estar dormido durante esos momentos, por lo que no respondió. De todas formas, la puerta se abrió. Y en efecto, el de primer año ingresó, aún vistiendo un sucio uniforme de béisbol.

Por la forma cómo estaba cerrando la puerta detrás de él, esta vez estaba solo. La cerró suavemente, en lugar de golpearla con fuerza como solía hacer, lo cual era inusual en el de primer año. Confirmando todo ello con un ojo entreabierto, Kazuya volvió a cerrarlo rápidamente cuando Sawamura se dio la vuelta.

Escuchó el sonido de sus pasos aproximándose hacia un lado de su cama. Hubo un chirrido de una silla siendo arrastrada más cerca a su cama, y luego un ruido sordo cuando se sentó. Algo pesado tintineó en el suelo – probablemente la bolsa plástica que había estado sosteniendo cuando ingresó – y después de varios minutos, no hubo nada más que el sonido de sus regulares respiraciones.

Kazuya sabía que sólo estaba escapando de la inevitable confrontación con sus compañeros de equipo. Las preguntas de "por qué" brotarían de sus labios, y él no tendría nada más para ofrecerles que un simple "porque." Sin embargo, incluso si era inevitable, no sabía si quería que, de entre todas las personas, su primera charla fuera con _Sawamura_. Se había pasado todo el año anterior burlándose del de primer año o 'educándolo' como el senpai que era. Sería demasiado extraño y desagradable tener que hablar con Sawamura ahora.

Sin embargo, con sus visitas diarias, Sawamura era de lejos su visitante más frecuente. Kazuya se preguntaba por qué. ¿Tal vez Sawamura pensaba que le permitirían saltarse los exámenes finales?

En un principio, había sido un poco incómodo fingir estar dormido mientras Sawamura, probablemente, lo observaba. Pero, durante la semana anterior, había empezado a acostumbrarse. Kazuya justo había empezado a sumergirse en un sueño real cuando, de improviso, Sawamura habló.

"Miyuki-senpai…" El sonido de la voz del de primer año se escuchaba anormalmente alto, como si estuviera hablando en su oído. De pronto, Kazuya se encontró completamente despierto. "Por favor, despierta."

No supo qué lo poseyó en ese momento para obedecer. Tal vez fue el tono desesperado, insistente, en la voz del de primer año. Pero como si algo más estuviera controlando su cuerpo, abrió los ojos. Luz llenando su visión, Kazuya ladeó su cabeza para encontrarse con la intensa mirada de Sawamura. Contrariamente a lo que había pensado, Sawamura se encontraba sentado a una distancia considerable. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, los ojos del de primer año se ensancharon dramáticamente, y su respiración se entrecortó por la sorpresa.

"¿Qué sucede?" dijo Kazuya.

Claramente, Sawamura no había esperado una respuesta. Tragó en seco, sus manos arañando su regazo.

"¡¿C–cómo te sientes?!"

"Bien," dijo Kazuya, con un tono que bordeaba el sarcasmo. Haciendo una mueca para sí, añadió, "¿No deberías estar entrenando?"

A excepción de las vacaciones de Año Nuevo, el entrenamiento del equipo de béisbol de Seidō duraba casi todo el año.

"El entrenamiento terminó temprano," dijo Sawamura.

Aún estaban en las primeras horas de la tarde, entonces.

"¿Y?" repuso Kazuya con rudeza.

"Y–y," dijo Sawamura, "Bueno, Takashima-san dijo que serás dado de alta el siguiente mes. Pero estarás fuera de forma, ¿eh? Mientras que yo mejoraré más y más como pitcher. ¡¿Tal vez no puedas atrapar mis lanzamientos nunca más?!"

"Nop," dijo Kazuya. "No podré."

Sawamura se detuvo, inquieto, y por un momento, Kazuya creyó que el de primer año había entendido lo que había querido decir. Pero luego, Sawamura dijo con una risa nerviosa, "Los medicamentos que te han dado aquí, sí que te vuelven extraño. Claro que vas a poder atrapar mis lanzamientos. Pero voy a volverme más fuerte así que tendrás que trabajar más duro de aquí en adelante para conseguirlo."

"¿Ah, sí?" fue todo lo que dijo. Se sentía cansado. "Voy a dormir, Sawamura."

"¡C–claro!" Dijo Sawamura. Se puso de pie de inmediato, y entonces topó un costado de la bolsa de plástico con su pie. Hubo un sonido sordo. "Oh… Kuramochi-senpai juraba que te gustaba el café con leche, y Shirasu-senpai creía que te gustaba el té verde. E Isashiki y Yūki-senpai también mencionaron otras cosas. Así que sólo pusimos la mitad de la máquina expendedora aquí para ti."

"Gracias."

Sin embargo, por alguna razón, incluso después de que Sawamura se fue, no pudo dormir.

* * *

Sawamura volvió al día siguiente, y luego el día después de ese. Y el día después de ese. Algunas veces, traía más bolsas plásticas, añadiéndolas al creciente montón a un lado de su cama.

Después de siete visitas, hubo un día en que Sawamura no vino. Kazuya había estado pensando que el día parecía anormalmente largo, cuando de pronto, la enfermera ingresó con su desayuno. Y entonces se dio cuenta que un nuevo día había empezado, a pesar de que el anterior aún no había llegado a su fin.

Sin embargo, Sawamura volvió esa tarde, actuando como si no hubiera faltado el día anterior. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente rojos cuando ingresó, pero Kazuya no preguntó al respecto.

Particularmente, no le importaba.

Después de otras siete visitas, el de primer año se encontraba parloteando de nuevo sobre lo que el equipo había estado haciendo. Kazuya sólo oía vagamente, dejando que el sonido inundara su cuerpo mientras observaba el techo. Sawamura había traído otra bolsa plástica con snacks y bebidas, añadiéndola al montón que apenas había sido tocado.

"Oh y Takashima-san dice que serás dado de alta en dos semanas," le informó a Kazuya, como si este no lo supiera. "Pero, probablemente, no podrás entrar al _bullpen_ de inmediato. ¡Oye, tal vez puedas ir al mismo centro de rehabilitación al que fue Chris-senpai!"

"Voy a dejar el equipo," dijo Kazuya, sonando cansado.

"Kuramochi-senpai ha estado actuando como el capitán del equipo mientras tú…" Sawamura se detuvo. "Kuramochi-senpai ha estado actuando como el capitán… del e…" Sacudió su cabeza y abrió su boca de nuevo, como si estuviera determinado a terminar la oración, pero todo lo que salió fueron algunos ininteligibles y entrecortados sonidos.

"Resulta que mis costillas no fue lo único que se rompió," dijo Kazuya. "No puedo jugar béisbol nunca más. Tengo suerte de aún poder moverme y caminar."

"Pero puedes ir al mismo centro de rehabilitación al que fue Chris-senpai." Sawamura mostró una sonrisa forzada en su rostro. "Vas a mejorarte. Y luego Kuramochi-senpai podrá dejar de tener que ser el capitán."

"No," dijo Kazuya. "No mejoraré." Se removió en su cama, dándole la espalda al de primer año para no tener que seguir mirando su expresión debilitada. "Regresa a la escuela. Deberías estar practicando con uno de los cátcher de segundo año para que así puedan aprender a atrapar tus lanzamientos quebrados."

"Pero…" escuchó la voz de Sawamura, con el mismo tono desesperado de antes. "Vine a Seidō para estar contigo. Eres mi cátcher."

"¿Quieres que diga que lo siento?" dijo Kazuya.

Después de que Sawamura se fue, rozó el montón de bolsas plásticas con su mano. Se oyó un suave crujido.

* * *

Como había esperado, Sawamura no vino al siguiente día. O el día después de ese. Era un alivio en muchas formas, aunque tuvo que pedirle a la enfermera que trajera un reloj analógico.

Varios días después, Rei lo visitó a la 1:54 pm. Había venido antes una vez, con el ahora ex-entrenador, cuando Kazuya había sido hospitalizado por primera vez. En el camino, al parecer también habían visto a su padre acercarse a recepción para firmar algunos papeles – pero él había abandonado inmediatamente el lugar después de eso, sin visitar a su hijo.

"Está cansado de los hospitales," les había explicado.

Cuando Rei ingresó, sus ojos se posaron inmediatamente en el montón de bolsas a un lado de su cama, pero no hizo comentario alguno. En vez de eso, de pie en su postura usual, le preguntó cómo le estaba yendo e intercambiaron una pequeña charla.

Entonces, ella le dijo, "No creí que querrías ser el que se los contara. Así que, un tiempo atrás, les dije al resto del equipo acerca de tu condición."

"¿Cuándo fue 'un tiempo atrás'?" preguntó. Una ligera expresión de perplejidad cruzó el rostro de Rei y empujó con delicadeza sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz.

"Algunos días después del diagnóstico," dijo ella.

"Ah."

"¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Querías decirles tú?"

"No, no es eso," dijo él.

"Ya veo." Rei se veía preocupada, pero no presionó con el asunto. En lugar de eso, cambió el tema. "Así que Miyuki-kun… ¿has decidido qué hacer con respecto a dónde vivirás?"

La escuela de Seidō había ofrecido continuar permitiendo que Kazuya viviera en los dormitorios de béisbol por el resto de su tercer año, a pesar de que ya no sería parte del equipo.

"Creo que ya lo sabe," le dijo a ella.

* * *

La siguiente visita de Sawamura fue varios días después, en la tarde. 5:39 pm. Lo más probable, en un día de semana, si acaso el tiempo significaba algo.

Sawamura llegó con las manos vacías esta vez. No estaba en su uniforme de béisbol. Estaba vestido con una polera casual y _jeans_, y su cabello estaba ligeramente húmedo, como si hubiera decidido venir de visita en el último minuto.

Cuando el de primer año se paró sombríamente en la entrada, sus manos abriéndose y cerrándose a sus costados, Kazuya de repente se preguntó cómo era que Sawamura había estado viniendo. El hospital estaba a una considerable distancia del campus escolar. ¿Alguien lo había estado llevando?

"Entonces ya lo sabes," dijo Kazuya, y la cabeza de Sawamura se alzó al instante, una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

"No _sabía_," dijo Sawamura con un hilo de voz. "Acababa de _escuchar_. Creí que tal vez podría ser algún tipo de broma estúpida y elaborada. Se – se suponía que un día llegarías vestido con tú equipo de cátcher, actuando como si nada hubiera sucedido. Y entonces te reirías de nosotros."

"Aún puedo hacer eso," dijo Kazuya.

"Pero no lo harás," dijo el de primer año.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque todos sentirían aún más lástima por ti."

Kazuya no tenía respuesta ante eso. Así que señaló a la silla, y Sawamura se sentó.

"¿Entonces?" dijo, sin estar seguro qué estaba preguntando.

"No sé," dijo Sawamura, frotando la parte trasera de su cuello. "¿Quieres… uh… hablar? Acerca de tu…"

"No realmente, no."

"Lo supuse." Se veía avergonzado. "Bueno, uh, no soy bueno en esto, pero puedo escuchar. Ya sabes. Cuando estés listo."

"Creo que el hecho de que tenga que escucharlo de ti me causa más dolor que la cirugía," dijo, y Sawamura enrojeció. Sintiendo una débil punzada de culpa, Kazuya cambió el tema, señalando hacia las manos vacías del menor. "Así que esta vez no me trajiste nada."

"¿Qué sentido tiene, si no vas a tocar nada?" dijo Sawamura, malhumorado.

"Sí lo hago," dijo. Y para enfatizar su punto, le mostró al de primer año una caja de _Every Burger_ a medio comer. "Sólo que tienes que traer las cosas que sí me gustan."

"Tienes un paladar quisquilloso," Sawamura frunció el ceño. "Mi abuelo te daría una buena bofetada en la cabeza si estuviera aquí."

"Soy un paciente lesionado," dijo Kazuya. "No se atrevería."

"Bueno, entonces. ¿Qué bebidas te gustan?"

"Me gusta el café negro. Y _pocari sweat_ en días calurosos."

"Recordaré eso," gruñó Sawamura.

Después de que el de primer año se fue, Kazuya volteó el reloj analógico, alejándolo de su vista. No le gusta saber exactamente qué hora era.

Levantó la mirada hacia el techo. Durante las últimas semanas, había llegado a memorizar sus detalles casi tan bien como sus propios rasgos.

_Bueno, supongo que es tiempo de abrir mis ojos de nuevo._

Había sido bueno, mientras duró.

* * *

Cuando Kazuya les dijo a sus compañeros de equipo que se estaba mudando fuera del dormitorio, ninguno lo culpó. De hecho, incluso le ayudaron a empacar sus cosas en cajas y trasladarlas hacia el auto de Rei.

"Así que fuiste tú el que tomó este ejemplar," se oyó la voz acusadora de Kuramochi desde el otro lado de la habitación; con su cabeza enterrada bajo una litera, el trasero del parador en corto danzaba en el aire. Gateando hacia atrás como algún tipo de espíritu trastornado, Kuramochi salió a la vista con una revista empolvada en su mano.

La abrió y reveló triunfalmente la arrugada página central de una voluptuosa mujer desnuda, acostada en un mar de pétalos rojos.

"No fui yo," dijo Kazuya, y Kuramochi soltó un bufido de incredulidad.

Kazuya apretó con fuerza la parte superior de su bastón, y cuidadosamente se levantó de su cama. Tratando de no cojear, caminó con lentitud hacia la puerta. Dando la vuelta, observó la recientemente desalojada habitación. Las únicas cosas restantes eran los muebles que habían estado ahí desde un principio.

_Esta es la última vez que estaré aquí,_ pensó en su interior.

"Estás pensando algo raro, ¿no?" dijo Kuramochi en voz baja.

"Probablemente," dijo él.

Se oyó el sonido de una bocina. Kazuya cojeó hacia la barandilla y vio el auto de Rei estacionándose en el patio. La puerta lateral se abrió, y Sawamura salió rápidamente. Echando un vistazo hacia Kazuya, sus ojos se ensancharon en alarma, y al instante empezó a dirigirse a zancadas hacia las escaleras.

"Va a intentar cargarte de nuevo," dijo Kuramochi, mirando al de primer año. "Estilo nupcial."

"Lo sé," dijo Kazuya sombríamente.

Mientras esperaba por lo inevitable, miró hacia atrás por última vez, a la habitación que había sido su hogar por los últimos dos años.

_Adiós, mi vieja vida._

Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado sentimental. Pero la habitación, incluso así de vacía como estaba, parecía más llena que la casa que esperaba por él.

* * *

El tiempo pasó, y finalmente, Kazuya dejó de necesitar el bastón para caminar. Obedientemente, continuó yendo a sus sesiones de rehabilitación y a su chequeo semanal en el hospital, pero el diagnóstico nunca cambió: no podría jugar béisbol – o algún otro deporte que requiriera rigurosos movimientos – nunca más.

Afortunadamente, durante las vacaciones de Año Nuevo, Kazuya había podido empezar a ponerse al día con los trabajos de la escuela que había dejado atrás. Y para cuando el trimestre de invierno inició, en su mayor parte, pudo viajar por su cuenta a la escuela.

"Sé que probablemente estabas esperando convertirte en profesional después de que te graduaras, pero ya que eso está fuera de discusión, tal vez deberías empezar a centrarte más en tus estudios," dijo su consejero vocacional. "Eres inteligente, Miyuki-kun, y con algo de esfuerzo creo que podrías entrar a una universidad decente. O… oh sí, tu padre posee un negocio, ¿no es así? Aceros Miyuki, ¿no?"

Kazuya le dijo al maestro que tomaría los exámenes.

Una tarde de invierno, estaba sentado en su pupitre mirando la nieve caer suavemente sobre el patio, cuando una voz lo sacó bruscamente de su ensimismamiento.

"¿Eso – eso es un _libro de texto_?"

Kazuya giró y vio a Sawamura frotándose los ojos como si de alguna forma hubiera leído mal el nombre del libro en sus manos. Lo cual era improbable, pues era un hecho que el de primer año poseía una visión de 20/20.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Este es el corredor de los de segundo año."

"Ni siquiera puedo leer el kanji del título," dijo Sawamura, sonando sorprendido.

"Tú eres la razón por la que Seidō no consiguió entrar en el top 10 del ranking académico este año, ¿no?"

Sawamura se quedó en silencio, y Kazuya se estaba preguntando si acaso había herido los sentimientos del de primer año, cuando finalmente habló, en un tono extraño, "¿Vendrás a ver nuestros juegos?"

"No sé," respondió Kazuya honestamente. Para su sorpresa, Sawamura soltó un débil suspiro, una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro.

"Eso es mejor que un no," dijo animadamente. "Me alegra. Tenía miedo de que ahora pudieras odiar el béisbol."

"El béisbol era mi vida," dijo Kazuya, mirando nuevamente hacia la ventana. En la distancia, pudo ver la valla metálica que rodeaba al vacío campo de béisbol. "Nunca podría odiarlo."

* * *

Sawamura empezó a presentarse para almorzar varias veces por semana. Era la única vez en la que podían hablar durante el día, ya que el de primer año estaba ocupado con el entrenamiento de béisbol después de clases, y Kazuya usualmente se iba directo a casa o al hospital.

"¿No tienes amigos propios?" Kuramochi sorbió ruidosamente la pajilla de su caja de jugo. "Honestamente estoy cansado de ver tu rostro. Lo veo más seguido que el mío."

"Entonces deberías agradecerme," dijo Sawamura, y rápidamente esquivó una brusca e intencionada patada.

Kuramochi acababa de salir a comprar otra caja de jugo de la máquina expendedora, cuando de repente el rostro de Sawamura se iluminó.

"¡Lo tengo!"

"¿Tienes qué?" dijo Kazuya, distraído, tratando de leer el mismo párrafo por quinta vez.

"Antes dijiste que el béisbol era tu vida. Bueno, entonces, ¿qué tal si encuentras algo más que puedas convertir en tu vida?" dijo Sawamura con emoción. "¿Algo que pudieras hacer sin tener que mover demasiado tu cuerpo?"

Kazuya sintió que le empezaba a doler la cabeza, y dejó su libro de texto.

"Parece que no lo entiendes, Bakamura," dijo con lentitud. "No se puede simplemente hacer eso."

"¿Por qué no?" El zurdo de primer año parpadeó.

"Bueno, para empezar, ¿qué convertiría en mi vida?"

"No sé. ¿Videojuegos?"

"Convertirse en un confinado no cuenta como tener una vida, Sawamura."

"¿Cocina?" presionó Sawamura. Señaló la caja vacía de bento en el pupitre. "Siempre preparas tus propios almuerzos, ¿no?"

Kazuya hizo una pausa, impresionado contra su voluntad de que Sawamura hubiera podido notarlo. Tal vez el de primer año era más perceptivo de lo que inicialmente había creído.

"Sólo cocino para mí," dijo.

"No me lo estás haciendo ni un poco más sencillo," gruñó Sawamura, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pupitre de Kazuya.

"Es el pago por todos los dolores de cabeza que me hiciste pasar," Kazuya sonrió con satisfacción.

"¿Es tan difícil? ¿El encontrar algo más que puedas convertir en tu vida?" el de primer año suspiró.

"¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué tal si no pudieras jugar béisbol nunca más?"

Sawamura parpadeó.

"Oh rayos. Wow. Eso sería realmente terrible."

"Gracias," dijo Kazuya.

"Aunque si tú tampoco pudieras jugar, entonces seríamos dos. Podríamos crear un nuevo club o algo así," dijo Sawamura obstinadamente.

"¿El club de_ regresando a casa_?"

"Sí, sería terrible, pero no sería tan malo si estuvieras sufriendo conmigo," dijo Sawamura, ignorando su burla. "Bueno, qué tal si… oh, ¡ya sé!"

"¿Se te ocurrió algo?"

"Podrías simplemente convertirme en tu vida," dijo, girando su cabeza para mirar solemnemente a Kazuya.

Kazuya miró al de primer año en silencio, preguntándose si acaso había escuchado mal. Y entonces, repentinamente, en lo que pareció ser la primera vez en mucho tiempo, rompió a reír.

"¡Hablo en serio!" insistió Sawamura, alzando su voz por encima del sonido de su risa. "Si fuera tu vida, entonces aún podrías jugar béisbol, en cierta forma. Puedo lanzar para ti en mi mente, y tú puedes atrapar para mí en la tuya."

Kazuya continúo riendo. Sus pulmones, fuera de forma, se esforzaban con frenesí. Podía sentir las miradas del resto de la clase, pero no le importó. Su pecho, costados, y espalda, le empezaban a doler por la fuerza con que estaba riendo, pero parecía no poder detenerse. Se desbordaba fuera de él, como arena.

Empezó a toser.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó el de primer año, sonando un poco alarmado. Hubo un chirrido cuando se puso de pie rápidamente. "¿Debería llamar a la enfermera?"

"Estoy bien," dijo casi sin voz, su pecho punzaba dolorosamente.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí."

"Bueno," dijo Sawamura, sentándose de nuevo. "No te había escuchado reír hace mucho."

"Sólo porque has estado actuando menos tonto que lo usual. Deja de comportarte tan fuera de carácter."

"Está bien."

Kuramochi regresó poco después con bebidas para ellos – café negro para Kazuya, y se preguntó si Sawamura le había dicho al parador en corto – y luego de terminarlas, el de primer año regresó a su salón de clases.

Mientras el profesor de matemática hablaba monótonamente en frente de la clase, Kazuya miró otra vez hacia la ventana. Había dejado de nevar. Se preguntó cuándo los botones de cerezo florecerían nuevamente.

_Tal vez esté listo para hablar algún día_, pensó.

* * *

El tiempo continuó pasando.

Los botones de cerezo florecieron, y luego cayeron, cubriendo el patio con sus pétalos rosados. Poco después fueron limpiados por chaparrones, y le siguieron una serie de oleadas de calor. El llanto de las cigarras inundó el caluroso y brumoso aire. Y luego de eso, hubo nieve ocasional y cielos grises, limpiando el aire y preparando la tierra para que los botones de cerezo florecieran una vez más.

Hubo momentos tristes y momentos felices. Muchos de ellos fueron momentos que no pertenecían a ninguna de esas categorías, pero sí a algún lugar intermedio.

* * *

Ese verano, justo antes del campamento de verano de Seidō, Sawamura acompañó nuevamente a Kazuya al hospital para su ahora chequeo mensual. Empezó a llover, así que Kazuya sacó su vieja y confiable paraguas, y Sawamura mencionó que cada vez que daban un paso, sonaba como el graznido de un pato. Desde ese momento, cada vez que llovía, lo único que podía escuchar eran patos.

* * *

Ese mismo verano, después de la derrota de Seidō contra Senkawa en las semifinales, Kazuya regresó a casa temprano, sin saber qué hacer. Pero, más tarde esa misma noche, hubo un golpe en su puerta, y encontró en el umbral a un Sawamura de mirada perdida – ¿cómo conocía su dirección? ¿Había caminado hasta aquí? – aún en su uniforme de béisbol. Obligó al zurdo a comer lo que había estado preparando para cenar, y luego lo metió a la cama. Sawamura cayó dormido casi inmediatamente, y por varios minutos, Kazuya observó el pecho del otro muchacho subir y bajar de manera uniforme.

* * *

Cuando Sawamura le dijo a Kazuya, con una expresión de asombro en su rostro, que había sido nombrado capitán, Kazuya extendió una mano y le pellizcó la cara.

"¿Ves? Duele. No es un sueño," dijo. Sawamura frunció el ceño.

* * *

Seidō perdió contra Yakushi en la final de ese otoño, una repetición del año anterior, y esta vez, Kazuya no se marchó temprano.

* * *

Antes de que Sawamura regresara a casa para las vacaciones de Año Nuevo – era un 'inmigrante' que había venido desde Nagano, después de todo – fueron juntos al Santuario Meiji.

En unísono, juntaron sus manos con una palmada e inclinaron sus cabezas. Después de algunos segundos, Kazuya echó un vistazo a Sawamura – no tenía mucho que pedir, y no quería molestarse en pedir un imposible – y casi rompe a reír cuando vio un poco de salsa de takoyaki sobre la esquina de uno de sus labios, en lo que hubiera sido un rostro serio.

Extendió su mano y lo limpió con un dedo. Los ojos de Sawamura se abrieron al instante, y empezó a balbucear, provocando que Kazuya riera de verdad.

Varios meses después, cuando se enteraron que el abuelo de Sawamura había fallecido, Kazuya deseó haber rezado siquiera sólo algunos segundos más.

* * *

A inicios de la primavera, cuando los botones de cerezos estaban completamente florecidos, su padre asistió a su ceremonia de graduación para ver a Kazuya aceptar su diploma, e incluso se tomaron una foto juntos. Luego el teléfono de su padre sonó, y se dirigió de regreso al auto, hablando en un tono cansado.

"Aún vendrás de visita, ¿cierto?" dijo Sawamura, ya vestido con su uniforme de béisbol. "Quiero decir, para ver nuestros juegos."

Kazuya abrió su boca – y luego la cerró. Miró hacia el auto de su padre; su padre le hizo un gesto para que fuera hacia allá.

"Tengo que irme. Buena suerte, capitán de Seidō." Kazuya alzó una mano en señal de despedida, y dio la vuelta. Dio un paso hacia adelante.

"¡Miyuki!"

Dio la vuelta y vio a Sawamura mirándolo con una angustiada y feroz expresión en su rostro.

"¿Qué?" dijo Kazuya. El rostro de Sawamura se llenó de desilusión.

"Se supone que tienes decirme que te llame senpai," dijo. Kazuya desplazó su peso hacia el otro pie.

"Ya no soy tu senpai."

"Creí… Creí que no odiabas el béisbol."

"No lo odio." Dijo con sinceridad. "Pero deberías dejar de aferrarte a mí, Sawamura. Tienes un brillante futuro por delante como pitcher. No necesitas que un inválido te retenga."

Sawamura apretó su mandíbula y dio un furioso paso hacia adelante. Se abalanzó hacia Kazuya, y sus ojos se ensancharon detrás de sus gafas, hizo una mueca de dolor anticipada – pero en lugar de eso, casi con suavidad, sintió un brazo desplazarse cerca a su cuello. Una mano sujetó su hombro.

Manteniéndolo allí, Sawamura miró a Kazuya directamente a los ojos, sus narices casi se tocaban, y de repente se dio cuenta que ahora eran de la misma altura. ¿Cuándo había crecido el otro muchacho?

"Miyuki_-senpai_," dijo. "Eres el único cátcher para mí."

"¿Es esto a lo que le llaman una 'confesión de día de graduación'? dijo Kazuya, tratando de sonreír.

"No estaba bromeando cuando dije que deberías convertirme en tu vida," dijo Sawamura, ignorándolo.

"Eso sería demasiado unilateral," dijo Kazuya.

"Llevaré a Seidō hacia Kōshien este verano," dijo.

Kazuya rio.

"Ya veremos."

* * *

Un día de finales de Abril, a más de un año de su accidente, hubo una llamada para Kazuya. Regresando de sus clases de la universidad, acababa de colocar su mochila en el suelo y empezaba a sacarse los zapatos en la entrada, cuando su celular sonó dentro de su bolsillo.

"Habla Miyuki," dijo, aún luchando con el zapato a mitad de su pie.

"Hola, soy el Dr. Seo de la Sala de Rehabilitación del Hospital General de Tokyo. Estoy llamando por algunas buenas noticias con respecto a un paciente mío. ¿Podría hablar con Miyuki Kazuya?"

"Soy yo," dijo Kazuya.

Mientras hablaban, el zapato cayó de su mano y golpeó el suelo.

"… lo que quiero decir es que hay un nuevo procedimiento que acaba de ser desarrollado," el Dr. Seo parloteó con emoción. "Todavía está en pruebas iniciales, pero podría ser una cura potencial para aquellos como tú que se encuentran en el umbral de la parálisis. Si te sometes a esta cirugía y todo sale bien, ¡podrías volver a estar en óptimas condiciones!"

La mano de Kazuya sujetó fuertemente el celular.

"¿Cuándo es la fecha más próxima en la que puede programar la cirugía?" preguntó en voz baja.

"Ah – ¿qué? Oh. Lo siento, me estaba adelantando. Debes de entender," dijo el Dr. Seo con duda, sonando repentinamente preocupado. "Todo está en sus etapas iniciales, y hay algunos riesgos involucrados –"

"¿Cuándo?" demandó con más fuerza.

"En tres meses," el Dr. Seo suspiró. "A finales de Julio."

"Lo haré," dijo Kazuya.

Después de programar una cita con el doctor, terminó la llamada. Por varios segundos, se quedó inmóvil. Algo empezaba a removerse en su pecho, algo que había sido enrollado fuertemente y mantenido oculto en la oscuridad.

Inmediatamente, colocándose sus zapatos, Kazuya salió de su apartamento.

_Sawamura… pronto podré atrapar para ti de nuevo._

Estaba lloviendo, así que sacó nuevamente el paraguas de su mochila. El sonido de los graznidos de patos resonaba en sus oídos, y los charcos de agua salpicaban alrededor de sus piernas. Se apresuró a través de las calles, dirigiéndose directamente hacia la estación de tren más cercana. Su corazón latía dolorosamente contra sus costillas.

Kazuya no sabía qué diría. O si incluso diría algo.

Pero quería verlo.

* * *

**Notas del Autor**: Ahí lo tenemos. Algo del misterio del futuro ha sido revelado. (Si no entienden las implicaciones del final, relean el capítulo 1 y el capítulo 6. El capítulo 6 se ubica justo después del final de este capítulo). Sé que salta mucho entre diversas partes, lo siento. El sonido de patos fue algo que noté con mi propio paraguas algunas semanas atrás, cuando llovió.

* * *

**N/T:** ¡Al fin está listo!, y creo que estoy por caer dormida - de haber algo que no se entienda (o algún error) sírvanse en comunicármelo. Gracias por seguir esta traducción y por la paciencia que tendrán que tener, hehe.

P.D. No tengo cómo responder a los review de invitados - así que, _Mei: no he tenido la oportunidad de buscarlos (haha) pero sí he visto varios animes donde presta su voz y uno que otro programa; tiene un rango vocal muy bueno, y es adorable~ definitivamente, uno de mis favoritos -._


	17. Cigarras

FF Original:** The Trajectory of Laughter – PK Samurai**

* * *

**Capítulo Diecisiete: Capítulo de Cumpleaños de Miyuki (parte 2)**

* * *

El día después del partido de Seidō contra Maimon, un grupo de emocionadas chicas susurrando a media voz, se apiñaron fuera de la puerta de un salón de clases en particular, en el piso de los de primer año. Eran de diversas estaturas y años, pero tenían una cosa en común: todas eran miembros del equipo de porristas de Seidō.

"Ese es, ¿no?"

"Sí – ¡el monstruo de primer año!"

"De alguna manera… se ve distinto a como luce en las fotos…"

Las muchachas empezaron a sudar cuando compararon la figura en las fotos con lo que veían delante de ellas: con su rostro aplastado contra el pupitre, y un charco de saliva creciendo continuamente junto a su boca, el zurdo de primer año parecía cualquier cosa _menos_ la prometedora futura estrella del equipo de béisbol de Seidō.

"Bueno, aun así, estuvo realmente increíble en el montículo," suspiró una muchacha. "¡Nunca antes vi alguien así!"

"¡Tal vez lo anime en el siguiente juego!" su amiga soltó una risita.

"¡Ah, no es justo! ¡Yo lo vi primero!"

"¡No, yo!"

Alejándose del salón de clases, mientras las porristas continuaban discutiendo entre ellas – animadamente, pero con un tono potencialmente letal oculto en sus voces – no notaron la blanca carpeta, de apariencia inocente, que cayó al suelo debido a la prisa.

Mientras los estudiantes caminaban alrededor, cada uno dirigiéndose a su propio destino – algunos a la cafetería, otros al baño – la blanca carpeta fue pateada accidentalmente, de estudiante a estudiante, a lo largo de todo el corredor hasta que llegó a las escaleras, precariamente suspendida sobre el borde del primer escalón.

Ahí, al final de su épico viaje, esperó por su legítimo dueño.

Justo cuando el descanso del almuerzo acabó, una solitaria figura subía las escaleras a saltos, dirigiéndose al piso de los de segundo año. Justo cuando estaba por pasar junto a la carpeta, disminuyó su velocidad.

Tal vez fue pura coincidencia. O tal vez la carpeta lo llamó. El mundo nunca lo sabrá.

Cualquiera que fuera el caso, se inclinó y la recogió. Con poca ceremonia – nadie podría haberlo preparado para el conocimiento de lo que acababa de encontrar – la abrió.

Casi inmediatamente, con un ruido sordo, la carpeta cayó de sus congelados dedos.

* * *

Ese día, después de clases, todos los pitchers del primer equipo – con excepción de Furuya, quien estaba corriendo obedientemente alrededor del campo – se encontraban lanzando en el bullpen.

_¡Slam!_

"Buen lanzamiento," dijo Kazuya, lanzando la pelota de regreso a Sawamura. "Tu control está volviéndose aún mejor."

"Las carreras por la mañana deben de estar dando frutos," dijo Chris con una suave sonrisa. Él, al igual que el entrenador Kataoka y Rei, se había acercado al bullpen para observar el entrenamiento de los pitchers.

_¡Slam!_

"¡Buen lanzamiento!" dijo Miyauchi alentadoramente a Tanba, lanzándole la pelota de regreso. Kazuya ocultó una sonrisa; la seria expresión de Tanba decía todo acerca de su determinación de no perder ante los de primer año.

_¡Slam!_

El lanzamiento de Sawamura humeaba en su guante, Kazuya levantó la mirada y vio al zurdo mirándolo con una brillante intensidad.

"Oye, oye, guarda energía para el partido de mañana contra Murata," dijo, lanzándole la pelota de regreso. Sawamura alzó su guante y la atrapó, pero en lugar de alistarse para lanzar nuevamente, miró a la pelota, girándola en su mano.

"Hay otro lanzamiento que he estado queriendo intentar, Miyuki-senpai," dijo de repente, y todos en el bullpen se detuvieron y voltearon a verlos.

"¿Otro lanzamiento?" dijo Kazuya, inmediatamente intrigado.

"Mira si puedes atraparlo," dijo Sawamura, y sin otra pausa, junto sus manos y levantó su pierna en alto. Prestando atención al instante, Kazuya alzó su guante.

Como siempre, el brazo salió casi imposiblemente tarde. Por más que Kazuya hubiera atrapado tanto para Sawamura, aún le inquietaba cómo la pelota parecía volar de la nada hacia su rostro. Con sus ojos entrecerrados detrás de sus gafas deportivas, observó la pelota; la velocidad parecía ser la misma que en la four-seam de Sawamura. Pero mientras la pelota pasaba por el área frente a él – la zona de strike, si hubieran estado en el campo – descendió lo suficiente, de tal forma que se habría deslizado por debajo del bate de un bateador promedio.

El guante de Kazuya se disparó hacia abajo para coincidir con su trayectoria, y lo atrapó justo a tiempo.

_¡Slam!_

"Una two-seam…" murmuró Chris con interés.

El repertorio de lanzamientos de Sawamura, a parte de sus irregulares rápidas quebradas, había consistido hasta el momento de una four-seam, una cutter, y un changeup circular. Todas eran variaciones de su bola rápida quebrada, pero con la ventaja adicional de que Sawamura podía lanzarlas hacia donde Kazuya pidiera. La two-seam que acababa de lanzar también era una variación de su rápida quebrada, pero con un quiebre vertical hacia abajo.

"Soy el que tiene que lidiar con tus quebradas todo el tiempo," dijo Kazuya, lanzando la pelota de regreso. "¡No me subestimes!"

"Claro que no," dijo Sawamura con una gran sonrisa, atrapándola.

"Muéstramela de nuevo," dijo Kazuya. Sawamura asintió – pero justo cuando estaba por lanzar, hubo un fuerte alboroto en la valla ubicada junto a la zona del bullpen.

"_**¡Mira aquí!"**_

"_**¡Miyuki-kun!"**_

"_**¡Sawamura-kun!"**_

"_**¡Quítate las gafas, Miyuki-kun!"**_

Un grupo de entusiastas muchachas se habían reunido en la valla, y se encontraban tomando fotos a todos los presentes en el bullpen. Kazuya empezó a sudar, mientras quedaba momentáneamente ciego debido al incesante flash en su rostro.

"¡Los están distrayendo!" Dijo una de las mánagers, consternada, tratando de bloquear las cámaras. "¡Por favor!"

"_**¡Sigue lanzando, Sawamura-ku…!"**_

Pero tan rápido como habían aparecido, se quedaron abruptamente en silencio. Ante los ojos de Kazuya, los rostros de las muchachas se tornaron cómicamente pálidos de terror. Mirando alrededor, observó que, efectivamente, el entrenador había mirado en dirección a ellas.

En un principio, en silencio, y pasmadas bajo su implacable mirada, el grupo de muchachas se las arregló para balbucear algunas disculpas antes de huir inmediatamente hacia cualquiera de esas madrigueras de conejo desde donde aparecen las fangirls_._

"¿Estás listo, Miyuki-senpai?"

Kazuya dio la vuelta, y vio a Sawamura mirándolo expectante con una imperturbable expresión en su rostro. Alzando una ceja, asintió y sostuvo su guante.

_Si no lo conociera, diría que está casi acostumbrado a la atención._

* * *

Después del entrenamiento y la cena, tuvieron la reunión pre-partido, durante la cual analizaron la alineación del equipo al que enfrentarían al día siguiente – Preparatoria Este Murata. Y luego, finalmente, una vez terminado eso, quedaron libres por el resto de la noche para hacer lo que sea que quisieran. Algunos se dispersaron hacia el campo o hacia el área de entrenamiento bajo techo, para abanicar. El resto se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño para alistarse para dormir.

Una vez que terminó de lavarse, Kazuya subió la poca iluminada escalera hacia el segundo piso, donde se encontraba su dormitorio. Con su toalla colgando holgadamente sobre su hombro, se detuvo ante su puerta. Estiro la mano para abrirla – y entonces, se quedó inmóvil.

Estaba silencioso… _demasiado_ silencioso.

_Tal vez por primera vez no están en mi habitación_, pensó en su interior.

Sujetando el picaporte, su corazón latiendo fuertemente, abrió su puerta.

La puerta giró hasta abrirse por completo.

En el interior, fue recibido con la vista de casi todos los regulares del primer equipo de Seidō, sentados seriamente en el piso de su habitación.

Kazuya empezó a sudar.

"¿Qué sucede?" dijo, mirando alrededor. La TV estaba apagada, y el tablero de shogi no estaba a la vista. En lugar de eso, podía ver lo que parecía una carpeta blanca, cerrada, en el centro del grupo de expresiones sombrías.

Fácilmente, notó que ninguno de los de primer año se encontraba allí.

"Miyuki," dijo Yūki. Él estaba sentado con sus manos apoyadas firmemente sobre su regazo, y sus piernas propiamente plegadas en una postura _seiza_. "¿Estás al tanto de que nuestra escuela tiene un club de fotografía?"

"¿Un club de fotografía?" Kazuya parpadeó. "He visto sus anuncios de reclutamientos, creo. ¿Por qué?"

"No estamos hablando sobre _cualquier_ club de fotografía," gruñó Isashiki.

"Más bien de una subsección en particular," dijo Ryōsuke.

"Ugah," dijo Masuko, sonando disgustado.

"No estoy entendiendo," dijo Kazuya, sentándose. "De todos modos, ¿por qué están sentados alrededor de esa carpeta?"

El resto de los presentes se miraron entre ellos e intercambiaron un solemne asentimiento de cabeza.

"Será más rápido mostrártelo que explicarlo," dijo Kuramochi. Estirando una mano, sujetó la tapa de la carpeta – hizo una dramática pausa, e inmediatamente, la tensión en la habitación aumentó – y luego, con un solo movimiento, la abrió.

Sin hablar, Kazuya se acercó – los otros se apartaron de él como si fuera la segunda venida de Moisés – y comenzó a hojear las páginas.

_Flip. Flip. Flip. Flip._

Varios minutos después, Kazuya finalmente volteó la última página. Cerró la carpeta. El resto de los presentes lo observaban con respiraciones contenidas.

"¿Y?" dijo, levantando la mirada – y al instante, el caos se desató en la pequeña habitación doble.

"_¿Y?_" gritó Isashiki, poniéndose de pie de un salto. _**"¡¿Y?! ¡¿Cómo es que siquiera las tomaron?!"**_

"¿Cómo es que salí _así_?" Kuramochi abrió la carpeta y apuntó hacia una página. "Mientras que tu luces como el Príncipe Encantador."

"Explícate," dijo Yūki, sus ojos destellando.

"Sí, me gustaría escuchar esa explicación," concedió Ryōsuke, una peligrosa intensidad danzando en su usual sonrisa.

"¿Qué es esto?" se quejó Sakai, arrebatándole la carpeta a Kuramochi y abriéndola con conocedora seguridad hacia otra página. "¡¿Qué es esto?!"

"Al menos _hay_ una foto tuya," murmuró Shirasu desde una esquina oscura de la habitación, y Sakai dejó caer la carpeta con desesperación.

"Bueno…" dijo Kazuya. "Sabía sobre eso, por supuesto. Creí que todos lo sabían."

"¡¿Saber qué?!"

"Que Kuramochi aún duerme con su viejo osito de peluche," Kazuya sonrió. Inmediatamente, Kuramochi lo sujetó del cuello de su camiseta y empezó a sacudirlo violentamente.

Lo cierto era que el club de fotografía de Seidō, tradicionalmente reunía la mitad de su presupuesto vendiendo fanbooks sobre el equipo de béisbol, presentando fotos y tomas cercanas de prácticamente todos los miembros (aunque al parecer Shirasu había sido olvidado este año). De hecho, estaba bastante seguro de que al menos una de las muchachas que habían estado tomando fotos fuera del bullpen ese día, era miembro de ese club.

Afortunadamente, antes de que Kazuya fuera estrangulado hasta la muerte, la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Con sus gafas torcidas, apenas tuvo tiempo para identificar a una desordenada cabeza castaña, cuando repentinamente, el asfixiante agarre alrededor de su cuello se aflojó.

De hecho, la atención del resto de los presentes pareció centrarse en uno de los de primer año que acababan de entrar.

"_**Sa-wa-mu-ra,"**_dijo Kuramochi amenazadoramente, soltando a Kazuya y avanzando hacia el pitcher.

"No abrirá el juego mañana, ¿cierto?" Isashiki hizo crujir sus nudillos.

"¿Qué sucede?" Sawamura empezó a retroceder con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro.

"Aniki," dijo el menor de los Kominato, sus ojos ensanchados. Apuntó hacia sus pies, donde la carpeta se encontraba abierta por completo. "¿Esa no es una foto tuya? En… _**¿boxers?**_ Los – Los de estampado de pingüino –"

Moviéndose con una velocidad, que no dejaba dudas en la mente de todos sobre quién era el mejor segunda base de la prefectura, Ryōsuke se lanzó hacia la carpeta y la pateó lejos de la temblorosa mano de su hermano menor.

"Así que, dinos, Sawamura," dijo Kuramochi, levantando de golpe la carpeta. Y con la misma velocidad, la abrió hasta la página central a todo color donde se veía al de primer año lanzando en el montículo, y la restregó en su rostro. _**"¡¿Por qué es que aquí no hay ninguna foto tuya que sea mala?!"**_

"¿Y por qué hay más fotos tuyas y de Miyuki _**juntas**_ que del resto de nosotros?" gritó Isashiki.

"Sawamura-chan," Masuko sacudió su cabeza, luciendo traicionado.

"De Miyuki puedo entenderlo… ¿pero _tú_?" Sakai continuó sollozando.

"¿Realmente usas una máquina de afeitar de color rosa brillante, Isashiki-senpai?" preguntó Sawamura, echando un vistazo a la siguiente página de la carpeta.

"¡Es todo, ven aquí! ¡Masajearás mis hombros hasta que te desmayes!" gruñó Isashiki, recostándose sobre su estómago. Sawamura palideció.

Mientras tanto, Kazuya, quien había estado tratando de escabullirse, sintió la mano de Yūki sujetándolo firmemente del hombro.

"Sólo hay una forma de arreglar esto," dijo el capitán, su mirada ardía sobre la de Kazuya mientras sacaba el tablero de shogi de debajo de la cama. Disgustado, Kuramochi lanzó la carpeta, la cual se deslizó por el suelo hasta detenerse en los pies de alguien más.

"Ah…" dijo Furuya, parpadeando ante una toma cercana del trasero de Tanba.

* * *

Fue sólo después de tres victorias consecutivas contra el capitán, que Kazuya finalmente logró escapar. Poniéndose de pie con cansancio, dejó a Yūki reflexionando seriamente mientras miraba al tablero. Los otros se habían reunido alrededor de la estruendosa TV, observando en la pantalla cómo el personaje del menor de los Kominato era golpeado por el de Kuramochi.

No queriendo correr el riesgo de atraer la atención al coger una almohada, abrió furtivamente la puerta, sin nada en las manos, y escapó hacia la cálida briza de verano.

La puerta se cerró silenciosamente detrás de él. Soltando un suspiro de alivio, Kazuya levantó la mirada – y se detuvo al ver que ya había alguien ahí afuera apoyado contra la barandilla. Un segundo después, la figura se movió; la luz de uno de los faroles del patio le dio en el rostro, iluminándolo, y Kazuya se relajó de inmediato.

"Así que también te las arreglaste para escapar, ¿eh?" dijo con una sonrisa. Caminó hacia adelante para apoyarse contra la barandilla, al lado del otro muchacho.

"De alguna forma convencí a Isashiki-senpai de que Furuya es mejor masajista que yo," dijo Sawamura con poca energía. Se movió de nuevo, y esta vez, Kazuya notó que el de primer año estaba sujetando algo con su mano.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó, señalándolo.

"Oh, sólo una de las fotos," dijo Sawamura, inclinándola lejos de él con indiferencia.

"¿Ah, sí?" dijo Kazuya con la misma indiferencia. Miró hacia el patio vacío; las largas sombras de los faroles se extendían a lo largo del concreto. Varios segundos pasaron tranquilamente.

De improviso, Kazuya giró y estiró una mano con experta rapidez. Como si lo hubiera estado esperando, Sawamura se inclinó para alejarse – pero Kazuya jaló con firmeza, y arrancó con éxito la foto de las cálidas manos del otro muchacho.

"Odio cuando haces eso," Sawamura frunció el ceño, luchando por recuperar la foto.

"De nada," dijo Kazuya, sujetándola en alto, fuera de su alcance. Le echó un vistazo, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para ver con claridad. Apenas podía distinguir dos oscuras figuras en la foto – pero antes de que pudiera conseguir más que una idea vaga de quiénes podían ser, Sawamura saltó y logró arrebatársela de la mano.

"Te lo dije, es sólo una de las fotos, no es nada especial," insistió Sawamura. Pero incluso así de oscuro como estaba, Kazuya podía decir que el rostro del otro muchacho estaba de un rojo brillante.

"¡Haha!" rio Kazuya, alzando sus manos en señal de rendición. "Bueno, bueno. Está bien."

Dirigiendo su atención hacia el nublado cielo nocturno, dejó caer sus manos sobre la fría barandilla. Lentamente, soltó un suspiro. La cálida briza circulaba perezosamente alrededor de ellos. Desde algún lugar en la distancia, podía escuchar a las cigarras.

_Minminminmin._

"¿No tienes sed, Miyuki-senpai?"

Kazuya miró al de primer año, y lo vio guardando cuidadosamente la 'nada especial' foto en el bolsillo de su pantalón de chándal.

"¿Estás diciendo que me comprarás una bebida?" sonrió de lado.

"Sólo si vienes conmigo," Sawamura devolvió la sonrisa.

Juntos, empezaron a bajar las escaleras.

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **Parte dos del capítulo de cumpleaños de Miyuki. Esto fue inspirado por los pedidos de omake de doremishine itsuko y miniminmin. Fue una extraña mezcla de momentos no-tan-serios de béisbol. Todo fue escrito de un solo golpe para tenerlo a tiempo para el cumpleaños de Miyuki. Así que si hay algunos errores raros, lo siento, fue inevitable.

Y ahora, un apropiado ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Miyuki! (Aunque acabo de darme cuenta que, en realidad, no es el cumpleaños de Miyuki en ninguno de los capítulos.) Por si alguien se confunde, el capítulo 15 fue el preludio de Miyuki, el capítulo 16 fue el futuro!Miyuki (del tiempo de Eijun) y este capítulo 17 es el actual!Miyuki.

El siguiente capítulo tendrá un breve vistazo general del partido contra Murata, con algunos otros pedidos de omake completados. Luego, finalmente iniciaremos con béisbol real en el partido contra Akikawa, y una vez llegue eso, probablemente no tenga tiempo para cumplir con algún otro omake por un tiempo… (Aunque habrá un one-shot de Yūki que saldrá pronto). Si hay algún omake que prometí sacar pero que aún no he hecho, por favor avísenme, tengo la memoria a corto plazo de un pez dorado.

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

* * *

**N/T:** Sigo en los 4 meses de desfase con respecto al original, hehe. Pero, pronto tendré unos días sin clases y avanzaré con un par más para ir acortando la distancia.~

Pd. _Cerezo: Nop, no fuiste la única~ (En mi caso, recuerdo haber estado rodando hasta casi caer de la cama, como siempre.)_


	18. Pensamientos nocturnos

FF Original:** The Trajectory of Laughter – PK Samurai**

* * *

**Capítulo Dieciocho**

* * *

"_**¡Tres outs, cambio!"**_

Los miembros de Akikawa, reunidos en un extremo de las gradas del estadio, observaron cómo aparecía un tres junto a 'Seidō,' en el marcador.

"Una diferencia de ocho puntos en la cuarta entrada, eh… supongo que nuevamente el juego terminará antes para Seidō," dijo el tercera base de Akikawa con reticente admiración.

"Aunque, los lanzamientos de ese de primer año fueron una locura," dijo su compañero de equipo junto a él.

"La mayoría de los outs fueron _ponches_… sheesh…"

"Aunque eso se debe a que los de Murata están abanicando ante esas bolas altas," rio el jardinero central.

"¡Yo también lo haría si viera una pelota así de rápida volando hacia mi rostro!" dijo el segunda base con una risa nerviosa.

"Pero lo cambiarán por el zurdo en esta entrada," dijo el tercera base, apoyando su mentón en una mano.

"Me pregunto por qué tendrá un número menor que el otro de primer año…" dijo el jardinero izquierdo distraídamente.

El pitcher abridor de Seidō había sido cambiado por un bateador designado, otro de primer año, en la baja de la cuarta entrada. Era más bajo, un muchacho de cabello desordenado con el número 10 en su espalda. Se paró en el montículo, lanzando la bolsa de resina en su mano.

"Este zurdo no lanza tan rápido como el otro de primer año," comentó el jardinero central de Akikawa. "Tal vez Murata tendrá suerte de llevar a alguien a base."

Probablemente pensando de la misma forma, el cuarto bateador de Murata pisó con determinación el plato de bateo, sujetando fuertemente el bate entre sus manos. Si no anotaban en esta entrada, y si Seidō conseguía por lo menos otras dos carreras, su verano terminaría en la baja de la quinta entrada.

"_**¡A jugar!"**_ gritó el árbitro.

Soltando la bolsa de resina, el pitcher de Seidō sopló el polvo de sus dedos. Se inclinó hacia adelante mientras esperaba por las señas del cátcher; su rostro estaba demasiado lejos para ser visible.

Luego, con un asentimiento, alzó su pierna en alto – y golpeando su pie contra el montículo, lanzó. El bateador no se movió, y –

"_**¡Strike!"**_

Con un sobresalto, el pitcher de Akikawa, quien había estado limando sus uñas, prestó atención. Sus ojos se entrecerraron. Después del siguiente lanzamiento – _**"¡Strike!"**_ – dejó a un lado la lima de uñas.

En el tercer lanzamiento, el limpiador finalmente abanicó – pero a diferencia de las dos _rápidas_ anteriores, esta repentinamente se hundió por debajo de su bate.

"_**¡Tercer strike! ¡Bateador fuera!"**_

"Tiene una extraña forma… y esa _four-seam_ se ve rápida," remarcó el cátcher de Akikawa, frunciendo el ceño. Echó un vistazo a su compañero. "¿Qué opinas, Yeung?"

"Aún estoy más preocupado por el otro de primer año," interrumpió el segunda base, sacudiendo su cabeza.

El pitcher de Akikawa miró rápidamente al zurdo mientras el quinto bateador de Murata se ubicaba en el plato.

"Hay bastantes formas de contraatacar a un pitcher que sólo tiene rápidas," dijo despectivamente, con un brillo en los ojos. "Pero este tipo es distinto…"

Sorprendidos, el resto del equipo de Akikawa se quedaron en silencio y retornaron su atención hacia el campo de béisbol.

El pitcher zurdo eliminó rápidamente a los siguientes dos bateadores con una rola hacia tercera, y luego un elevado hacia el parador en corto. Mientras el resto del equipo de Seidō regresaba a las bancas a cambiarse el equipo para la ofensiva, palmearon la espalda de su pitcher, y él sonrió ampliamente.

Sombríamente, el pitcher de Akikawa cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Después de una sola breve mitad de entrada, no había mucho que pudiera concluir sobre las habilidades del zurdo. Pero algo acerca de lo que acababa de ver, le hacía sentir incómodo.

* * *

El día siguiente al partido contra Murata, Satoru se encontraba lanzando en el bullpen con otros pitchers. Era un día caluroso y abrasador – mucho más que aquellos que había experimentado en su ciudad natal.

Después de lanzar, Satoru estaba esperando con su guante extendido a que Chris le lanzara de regreso la pelota, pero inesperadamente, el cátcher se puso de pie.

"Furuya, ve a enfriarte," dijo Chris, sacándose la máscara.

"¿Eh?" dijo, preguntándose si acaso había escuchado mal debido al sudor en sus orejas.

"Si continúas lanzando, te desmayarás. Apenas puedes mantenerte en pie."

Satoru parpadeó, y luego se observó. Su camiseta estaba empapada en sudor, y de repente, se dio cuenta que estaba respirando con dificultad. Sus brazos estaban enrojecidos.

"¿Qué sucede?" dijo Miyuki. Él y Sawamura habían detenido su entrenamiento y se encontraban observando a Satoru. Miyauchi y Kawakami, en el otro extremo del bullpen, también habían hecho una pausa.

"Aún puedo lanzar," insistió Satoru, alzando su ya empapada manga para limpiar el sudor de sus ojos. Podía sentir la curiosa mirada de Sawamura en él.

El clima era más caluroso y severo de lo que había sentido alguna vez, y Satoru nunca antes en su vida se había esforzado de esta forma. Pero, entonces, había visto la forma en la que los otros miraban a Sawamura, ojos llenos de admiración y confianza; había escuchado la forma cómo sonaban los lanzamientos en el guante de Miyuki…

En un principio, Satoru simplemente se había sentido frustrado. ¿Cómo podían ser ambos de primer año y ser tan diferentes? ¿Cómo Sawamura había encontrado un lugar en el equipo tan fácilmente… mientras que él no?

_No es diferente a cómo era en casa,_ pensó en su interior con cansancio.

{ }

Un exhausto día después del entrenamiento, había estado apoyado contra la pared, observando a Sawamura hablar animadamente sobre algo con Haruichi y Chris, cuando una figura se paró a su lado. Satoru volteó y vio que Miyuki, con una pequeña sonrisa, también se había apoyado contra la pared.

"¿Encuentras difícil el unírteles?" preguntó el cátcher.

"Algunas personas encajan, otras no," dijo Satoru, y para su sorpresa, Miyuki rio.

"Sí, Sawamura siempre está rodeado de personas," dijo, alzando una mano hacia un costado de su cuello. "Pero, sabes… él probablemente es el más preocupado de todos nosotros acerca de su lugar aquí."

Con esa enigmática declaración, Miyuki lo dejó y caminó para unirse al grupo junto a Sawamura.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, a Satoru le resultó difícil conciliar el sueño esa noche. Siempre había estado solo, así que la sensación de aislamiento no era nada nuevo para él. Aislamiento, en lo que pensaba durante las noches. Sin embargo, lo que lo atormentaba esa noche y lo mantenía despierto era diferente.

"_Pero, sabes, él probablemente es el más preocupado de todos nosotros acerca de su lugar aquí."_

Satoru se preguntó qué podría haber querido decir Miyuki con eso.

{ }

"¡Entrenador!"

Satoru despertó de su ensoñación y levantó la mirada para ver que el Entrenador Kataoka acababa de entrar al bullpen. Él había estado afuera, observando a Tanba lanzar hacia la red, pero parecía que ambos habían venido a mirar a los otros.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" preguntó el entrenador, mirando alrededor.

"Furuya –"

"Aún puedo lanzar," insistió Furuya con terquedad, apretando fuertemente su mano.

"Probablemente no está acostumbrado a los veranos de Tokyo," Sawamura levantó la voz de repente, para la sorpresa de Satoru. "Ya que es de Hokkaido."

Todos los demás giraron para mirar a Sawamura, y luego hacia Satoru, sus rostros llenándose lentamente de comprensión.

"El juego contra Akikawa es a las 10," dijo Chris, mirando a Satoru con una calmada preocupación. "Pero será uno de los días más calurosos del verano hasta ahora."

"Por favor, déjeme abrir el juego," dijo Satoru.

"Oye, oye, Furuya –" empezó Miyuki, pero el entrenador alzó una mano para detenerlo.

"Cuando dices que quieres abrir," dijo con su firme voz," ¿tienes la confianza de que no serás un obstáculo para el equipo?" El bullpen se quedó en completo silencio. Satoru podía sentir a todos mirando hacia él y una gota de sudor deslizándose por su sien. Asintió con fuerza. "… Muy bien, entonces. Abrirás lanzando las tres primeras entradas. Sawamura y Kawakami, ustedes dos terminarán el juego."

"¡Sí, señor!" gritaron los pitchers en respuesta.

En contra de su voluntad, los ojos de Satoru se desviaron hacia Sawamura, pero el otro muchacho ya había dado la vuelta para alejarse. Podía ver el número de la camiseta en su espalda. Miyuki se había acercado a Sawamura, y cuando dio un paso hacia su lado, su cuerpo bloqueó parcialmente el número de tal forma que lo que Furuya pudo ver fue el número '1'. Satoru sintió sus manos apretarse fuertemente a sus costados.

* * *

Se sentía como si hubiera sido hace mucho la última vez que Haruichi había pasado el tiempo de esa forma con su hermano mayor. Mientras el sudor se deslizaba por su rostro, incluso la briza de la tarde se sentía incómodamente cálida en su piel.

Sentando encima de una caja, Ryōsuke siguió lanzándole pelotas, y Haruichi continuó bateando, mandándolas a volar hacia la red.

"Como siempre, abanicas sin dudar," dijo Ryōsuke con una sonrisa. "Durante el juego de mañana, no sólo mires boquiabierto los lanzamientos de Sawamura. También mantente listo para salir."

"¿Eh?" dijo Haruichi, deteniéndose, su respiración se entrecortaba en pequeños jadeos.

"Fuiste el bateador designado en el primer juego, ¿recuerdas? El entrenador usa a los jugadores que lo hacen bien durante el entrenamiento."

Lentamente, el rostro de Haruichi se iluminó mientras se daba cuenta que su hermano lo había elogiado.

"Ah… He estado abanicando todo este tiempo," dijo, sintiéndose humildemente mareado. Ofreció su bate a su hermano, pero Ryōsuke sacudió su cabeza.

"No te preocupes por mí. Entrenar a estas alturas no me ayudará. Sólo necesito dar todo de mí mañana." Levantó otra pelota de la caja. "Vamos, abanica más."

Haruichi empezó a sudar.

_Pero he estado abanicando por casi una hora…_

Sin embargo, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, continuó bateando. Mientras lo hacía, sus movimientos se tornaron más precisos y automáticos, más y más arraigados en sus músculos. Una blanca pelota de béisbol saltó hacia su campo de visión, y abanicó – y con un _¡clang!_ se precipitó hacia la red.

El tiempo transcurrió lentamente, y pronto, la mente de Haruichi empezó a viajar.

"_No sólo mires boquiabierto los lanzamientos de Sawamura."_

Era cierto que, en los partidos previos, Haruichi había pasado gran parte del tiempo observando los lanzamientos de Sawamura. Pero, no se sentía avergonzado, pues lo mismo podía decirse de casi todos los demás en el equipo. Había algo acerca de los lanzamientos de Sawamura que resultaba difícil el desviar la mirada.

_¡Clang!_

Era extraño pensar cómo algunos meses atrás, Haruichi había considerado al zurdo como alguien _raro_. Y por un tiempo después de eso, había sido tan sombrío y distanciado que había resultado imposible acercársele. Pero, ahora, Eijun era literalmente la estrella en ascenso del equipo – la verdadera estrella durante la ausencia de Tanba. Cuando subió al montículo, era como si una carga hubiera sido retirada de las espaldas del equipo. De alguna forma, que Eijun subiera al montículo se sentía como si la victoria estuviera asegurada. Tal vez Eijun no se había dado cuenta, pero Haruichi podía sentirlo muy tangible cuando estaba en las bancas.

_¡Clang!_

Tampoco era solamente en el campo. Incluso fuera de él, a Haruichi le parecía que Eijun se había convertido rápidamente en una importante presencia en el equipo. No era su núcleo, aún no, pero sin él, la dinámica del equipo sería muy diferente. Él era el punto de reunión de los otros de primer año en el equipo, y un valioso novato para los senpai – especialmente, los cátcher. Haruichi no siempre estaba en el bullpen, pero incluso él podía decir que Miyuki, y Chris en particular, apreciaban bastante a Eijun. El hecho de que un compañero de primer año como él pudiera haber inspirado tal confianza en aquellos excepcionales jugadores, nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo.

_¡Clang!_

Sin embargo, algunas veces le hacía preguntarse, por qué Eijun se había comportado tan raro en un principio. En su primera conversación real juntos, habían charlado acerca de ciencia ficción y viajes en el tiempo, y luego Eijun había llevado el asunto un tanto lejos.

En realidad, ahora que Haruichi pensaba en eso, Eijun había sido relativamente normal hasta que habían empezado a hablar acerca de ese tema en particular.

_¡Clang!_

Por supuesto, la simple idea resultaba ridícula. A Haruichi le gustaba la ciencia ficción, y a su hermano, el terror, pero sólo era un hobby. Ninguno _realmente_ creía en extraterrestres o fantasmas (aunque ambos habían reconocido que podían existir en algún lugar del universo).

_¡Clang!_

Pensar que había considerado, siquiera por un segundo, que Eijun realmente podía ser un viajero del tiempo que había venido del futuro, hacía que sus mejillas se calentaran.

_¡Clang!_

Sin embargo – algunas veces, cuando Eijun creía que nadie lo estaba mirando, Haruichi había visto la sonrisa desvanecerse de su rostro y convertirse en algo más natural. En esos momentos, se veía mayor. De alguna forma, se veía como si estuviera visitando nuevamente a un viejo amigo. Y entonces, Haruichi no podía evitar dejar volar sus pensamientos…

¡_Clang!_

Pero, por supuesto, se dijo con firmeza, todo eso era imposible.

_¡Clang!_

De todas formas, su hermano mayor estaba en lo cierto.

El juego contra Akikawa era mañana, y si Haruichi quería jugar, no podía permitirse siquiera que un solo pensamiento se desviara hacia otro lado.

¡_Clang!_

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**Un capítulo corto, cubre mayormente lo que algunos de los otros personajes han estado haciendo. (Si lo olvidaron, en el canon, Yūki disparó un home-run de dos carreras, en la baja de la quinta, terminando así el juego en 10-0.) La escena de Haruichi fue inspirada, en su mayoría, por el pedido de omake de _miniminmin_.

**PD: **Publiqué un one-shot la semana pasada llamado 'The Captain.' ¡Échenle un vistazo si tienen tiempo!

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.

* * *

– **Omake –**

_Realmente quiero ver cómo Eijun enseña a Furuya para los exámenes parciales. Furuya siempre me ha parecido alguien que nunca se acerca demasiado a sus compañeros de equipo, ya que es del tipo que mantiene las distancias, así que me pregunto cómo Eijun lo lograría. Así que, si no te importa, ¿podrías intentar hacerlo un omake? – cyclonesystem_

**Esto se desarrolla en algún tiempo antes de los parciales (fueron devueltos en el capítulo 13).**

La nieve caía alrededor de ellos. Lluvia de nieve. Se posaba suavemente, blanca, en los árboles y en las ventanas. Y luego se derretía en gotas de lluvia que goteaban hacia el suelo. El sol se había ido, oculto detrás de las nubes que llenaban el cielo de gris.

_Drip. Drip._

Se encontraba afuera. Vestido con su uniforme de béisbol, pero por alguna razón, no se estaba mojando. Alzó una mano en el aire, pero en vez de que aterrizara en su palma, un blanco copo de nieve se posó en su mejilla. Llevó su mano hacia allí – pero mientras lo hacía, se dio cuenta que ya no era un copo de nieve. Era una cigarra zumbando ruidosamente en su oreja. El zumbido se hizo más fuerte – y de repente, se convirtió en una voz.

"¡_**Furuya-kun! ¡Psst!**_"

"¿Eh…?" dijo lentamente. De improviso, como si atravesara una bruma, un haz de luz solar cruzó como un rayo a través de un cielo nublado – y cuando parpadeó de nuevo, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba afuera. Estaba sentado en su pupitre, en clases, vestido con su uniforme escolar. Era la tarde, y la abrasadora luz del sol se derramaba a través de la ventana.

"Furuya-kun, es el descanso del almuerzo…"

Satoru parpadeó por última vez, y vio que Haruichi estaba parado junto a su pupitre.

"Almuerzo…" repitió, aturdido, y en ese preciso instante, su estómago gruñó.

"Realmente deberías prestar atención en clase, Furuya-kun," dijo Haruichi, pero sus palabras sonaron distantes, como si estuviera hablándole a Satoru desde el otro extremo de un túnel. "El profesor estaba explicando todo lo que tendríamos que saber para –"

"Tengo hambre," dijo Satoru débilmente, y se levantó. Dejando a Haruichi atrás, abandonó el salón de clases y se dirigió a la cafetería.

Había una fila cuando llegó ahí. Sin pensar más a parte del creciente dolor en su estómago, Satoru se puso en la fila. Sin embargo, la fila estaba avanzando angustiosamente despacio, y después de varios minutos, se dio cuenta que reconocía algunas de las voces que hablaban delante de él.

"Sí, esas líneas son paralelas, así que esos ángulos opuestos son congruentes… probablemente."

Era, para la leve sorpresa de Satoru, otros dos de primer año del equipo de béisbol. Uno era un rubio llamado Kanemaru, y el otro no era nada más que su compañero pitcher del primer equipo: Sawamura.

"Oh, ya veo. ¿Y luego…?" Kanemaru apuntó a algo en su libro, y Sawamura frunció el ceño, forzando sus neuronas.

"Hm… Y luego, si haces eso, puedes tomar el seno del ángulo dado para así hallar la longitud de la línea pedida. Creo."

"¡Oh!" Los ojos de Kanemaru se ensancharon con entendimiento. "Sí… ¡tiene sentido! Entiendo. Gracias, Sawamura."

"¡Claro, claro!" dijo Sawamura, frotando su nuca con evidente alivio. Kanemaru cerró el libro y lo guardó bajo su brazo. Sonrió con ironía.

"Pero, en serio. ¿Cómo rayos sabes hacer _eso_ sin siquiera saber qué teorema geométrico es?"

"Oh, mira, hoy hay curry," dijo Sawamura ruidosamente, apuntando hacia el menú. Kanemaru sacudió su cabeza con exasperación.

Entonces, la fila empezó a tomar velocidad, y pronto, Satoru se encontró sujetando una bandeja con un tazón de ramen (el ramen en Tokyo era inferior al ramen de Sapporo, pero era lo que podía conseguir, y lo tomaría). Miró hacia su tazón – su estómago gruñó fuertemente – y luego, miró alrededor de la cafetería, esperando ubicar a Ono o a Miyuki. Casi inmediatamente, encontró a Ono. Sin embargo, él estaba sentado con Sawamura y Kanemaru.

"¡Oye, Furuya, siéntate aquí!" llamó Ono, agitando su mano. Silenciosamente, Satoru se deslizó en el asiento al lado de Kanemaru y colocó su bandeja sobre la mesa. "¿Cómo va el estudio?"

"¿Estudio?" Satoru parpadeó. Levantó la cuchara, y tomó un sorbo del caliente caldo del ramen.

"Pronto serán los parciales, ¿sabías?" dijo Kanemaru con la boca llena de arroz. Con un estrépito, Sawamura se excusó para ir por un vaso con agua.

"¿Parciales?" Satoru parpadeó de nuevo. Separando los palillos de madera, tomó un pedazo de carne.

"Sí sabes que si fallas tus exámenes parciales no podrás jugar más, ¿cierto?" dijo Ono. La carne se resbaló de entre los palillos de Satoru.

"Ni siquiera estoy en la alineación inicial, pero estoy estudiando durante el descanso del almuerzo," suspiró Kanemaru.

"Sólo se pondrá más difícil de ahora en adelante," dijo Ono con una risa. Palmeó a Kanemaru en la espalda. "Aunque, eres un buen bateador. Tienes una mayor oportunidad de entrar a la alineación que yo, así que sigue así."

"Ono-senpai, eso fue perturbadoramente autocrítico…"

Sawamura regresó, luchando con tres vasos con agua en sus manos y una suspendido de su boca.

"¿Qué sucede con Furuya?" preguntó, mirando curiosamente a Satoru mientras los otros tomaban un vaso cada uno. Kanemaru y Ono giraron para ver a Satoru, y finalmente notando su pálida expresión, palidecieron.

"Creo que no se dio cuenta que los parciales se acercan," dijo Kanemaru, sudando.

"Oh," dijo Sawamura, sentándose. Tomó un trago de agua de su vaso. "Bueno, yo tampoco."

"Aunque tú eres extrañamente inteligente en algunas cosas," señaló Kanemaru.

"No lo soy," dijo Sawamura. "Yo sólo… recuerdo cosas."

"Sí, sí," Kanemaru agitó su mano, restándole importancia. "Pero bueno, al menos Furuya sabe lo que es un teorema geométrico. ¿Cierto, Furuya?"

Los tres voltearon a ver a Satoru. Cuando no respondió, Ono aclaró su garganta. Abrió su boca, una expresión de incertidumbre parpadeó en su rostro – pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Sawamura habló.

"Furuya, ven con Haruichi después del entrenamiento para poder estudiar juntos." Sawamura volteó hacia Kanemaru. "¿Podemos usar tu habitación? Kuramochi-senpai probablemente nos botará de la mía."

Kanemaru hizo una pausa, un poco sorprendido.

"Uh, claro."

"Bueno, entonces todo está arreglado, comamos," dijo Sawamura con deleite, y los otros giraron obedientemente hacia sus respectivas comidas.

Satoru empezó a comer su ramen. Se había enfriado un poco, pero aún estaba espeso y delicioso.


	19. Traspié

FF Original:** The Trajectory of Laughter – PK Samurai**

* * *

**Capítulo Diecinueve**

* * *

La mañana del juego entre Seidō y Akikawa, el sol quemaba sobre el estadio. La visión empezaba lentamente a tornarse borrosa y el aire estaba cargado de calor; sudor brillaba en la sien de todos los presentes en el estadio.

"**Alta de la primera, la ofensiva de la Academia Akikawa empieza con el número 1, jardinero central, Ninomiya-kun."**

Los miembros en las bancas de Akikawa habían estado lanzándoles miradas llenas de hostilidad al resto del equipo de Seidō desde el momento en el que se dispersaron en el campo. Inicialmente, Kazuya se había preguntado si era debido a que Furuya estaba en el montículo, pero después de mirar hacia la gran cantidad de gradas vacías en el lado de Akikawa, comprendió el porqué.

"¡Mantén tus ojos en la pelota, Nino!"

"¡No puede lanzar más rápido que una máquina!"

Mientras el primer bateador de Akikawa se colocaba en el plato, Furuya sopló el polvo de resina de sus dedos. Kazuya sonrió mientras analizaba la expresión del de primer año. Había un brillo de determinación en sus ojos. Furuya había estado más emocionado de lo usual desde que escuchó del entrenador que estaría abriendo el partido de hoy.

Furuya había progresado bastante con respecto a cómo había sido a principios del año. Parecía más entusiasta de probarse a sí mismo como un miembro necesario del equipo, más entusiasta de valerse por sí mismo. Y si Kazuya no estaba malinterpretando la atmósfera, pensó que probablemente el cambio había sido influenciado, en su mayoría, por la presencia de Sawamura.

"_**¡A jugar!" **_gritó el árbitro.

Kazuya examinó la postura del jugador. Era un bateador zurdo, y para su sorpresa, no estaba sosteniendo corto el bate. Kazuya sabía a ciencia cierta que los jugadores de Akikawa habían estado observando su juego previo contra Murata, lo cual significaba que habían visto los lanzamientos de Furuya. Usualmente, la mayoría de sus lanzamientos eran altos, así que Kazuya había estado esperando que Akikawa sujetara corto el bate para tratar de hacer contacto en línea recta.

_Bueno, veamos cómo reaccionan ante el primer lanzamiento._

Kazuya sostuvo su guante en alto.

_¡Ven!_

El pie de Furuya golpeó contra el montículo, y su mano lanzó. La pelota se disparó hacia él y estalló contra su guante. Con una expresión aturdida en su rostro, el bateador se inclinó rápida pero ligeramente hacia atrás. Como era usual, susurros conmocionados e impresionados empezaron a surgir desde la multitud espectadora.

Poniéndose de pie, Kazuya lanzó la pelota de regreso. Había sido un fuerte lanzamiento, con el poder característico de Furuya que resemblaba a un cañón. Era bueno que, ya que lanzaría sólo por tres entradas, pudieran permitirle a Furuya darlo todo desde un principio.

Sin embargo, incluso después del inicial lanzamiento alto de Furuya, el bateador continuó sujetando largo su bate. A juzgar por eso y por la forma en la que el bateador había intercambiado asentimientos con el entrenador, Kazuya empezó a sospechar que Akikawa había armado una estrategia contra Furuya.

Efectivamente, cuatro lanzamientos más tarde –

"_**¡Bola cuatro!"**_

Lanzando el bate a un costado, el primer bateador de Akikawa empezó a trotar hacia la primera base, luciendo una expresión de alivio en su rostro.

"¡Sí, buen trabajo Nino!"

"¡Buena, Nino!"

"**Número 2, tercera base, Hashimoto-kun."**

El bateador – otro zurdo – se ubicó en la caja de bateo, y Kazuya se contuvo de fruncir el ceño. Este segundo bateador también estaba sosteniendo largo el bate, y a pesar de que abanicaba a modo de práctica, Kazuya podía decir que tampoco iba a batear.

"_**¡Bola!"**_

La falta de control de Furuya, incluso más que su falta de resistencia, siempre había sido su más grande defecto. Los que habían sido atrapados por sus lanzamientos, fue debido a que los bateadores abanicaban incluso ante sus bolas altas, pero los bateadores de Akikawa estaban evidentemente preparados para tratar de agotar a Furuya.

Furuya sólo estaba lanzando por tres entradas, pero si continuaba dando boletos, la mitad de la entrada nunca terminaría.

Una vez que la cuenta hubo alcanzando el 3-0, Kazuya se decidió. Bajando su guante hacia el suelo, señaló por una _splitter_.

Una expresión de leve sorpresa apareció en el usual rostro impasible del de primer año, pero Kazuya no se movió. Después de un segundo de duda, Furuya asintió, y otro segundo después, empezó a lanzar y –

La pelota se disparó y cayó al suelo, girando hasta detenerse una vez que chocó con el guante de Kazuya.

"_**¡Bola cuatro!"**_

Con un ruido metálico del bate, y los vítores de sus compañeros, el segundo bateador de Akikawa caminó hacia la primera base mientras que el primer bateador avanzaba hacia segunda.

"**Número tres, parador en corto,**** Ōnishi-kun"**

Para la evidente consternación de Furuya, Kazuya señaló otra _splitter_, pero con un firme asentimiento, lanzó de nuevo. Como se esperaba, el bateador de Akikawa no se movió.

"_**¡Bola!"**_

Con una pequeña mueca, Kazuya echó un vistazo a su guante, y luego se levantó para lanzar la pelota de regreso. La pelota había caído un poco más esta vez, arribando al plato en el límite de la zona de strike. Según la opinión de Kazuya, había estado un poco hacia adentro, pero parecía que el árbitro no iba a concederles ningún strike por aquellos lanzamientos dudosos.

Kazuya había esperado que lanzar esas dos bolas quebradas ayudaría a Furuya a relajar su hombro, pero parecía que aún estaba un poco tenso.

Estar encendido no era algo malo, por supuesto, pero si eso significaba que Furuya estaría demasiado tenso para poder girar por completo su brazo, entonces el de primer año podría encontrarse siendo cambiado incluso antes de que las tres entradas terminaran.

_Vamos Furuya, _Kazuya pensó mientras alzaba su guante._ Tienes a Sawamura detrás de ti. Lanza lo mejor que puedas._

* * *

"**Número 5, pitcher, Yeung-kun."**

Satoru miró al pitcher de Akikawa, un alto muchacho de lentes – pensó que vagamente podía recordar de los apuntes que era un estudiante de intercambio del extranjero – que se ubicó en el plato.

Mientras esperaba por las señas de Miyuki, Satoru se inclinó para recoger la bolsa de resina. Se las había arreglado para ponchar al tercer y cuarto bateador, dejando dos corredores en base. Si sólo pudiera ponchar a este quinto bateador, la mitad de la entrada acabaría.

Satoru echó un vistazo hacia el bullpen, donde se suponía que Sawamura estaba calentando. Sin embargo, tal parecía que se había detenido y se encontraba observando el juego. No queriendo encontrarse con sus ojos, Satoru desvió rápidamente su mirada. Dejó caer la bolsa al suelo.

Asintiendo ante la señal de Miyuki, Satoru lanzó rápidamente desde su postura alineada al plato, y por primera vez desde que el juego empezó, el bateador de Akikawa abanicó. Su corazón se detuvo por un instante, pero para su alivio, la pelota pasó por debajo del bate.

"_**¡Strike!"**_

Satoru alzó su guante para recibir la pelota de Miyuki. Mientras lo hacía, se encontró con los ojos del bateador, y se sorprendió al ver la intensidad que irradiaba de ellos, incluso a través de las gafas.

Miyuki sostuvo su guante en alto una vez más – pero esta vez, cuando Satoru lanzó, Miyuki tuvo que llevarlo hasta afuera de la zona de strike para poder atraparla.

"_**¡Bola!"**_

Satoru tomó un profundo respiro, tratando de calmarse. Sabía que tenían que terminar esta mitad de entrada con ese bateador. No podía llenar las bases de esta manera, no cuando podía dejar avanzar accidentalmente a otro bateador y darle al equipo contrario una carrera gratis.

"Estamos detrás de ti," dijo Yūki alentadoramente, desde la primera base.

"¡Déjalo batear hacia aquí!" dijo Kuramochi.

"¡No te preocupes por los corredores!"

Repentinamente, en medio de los gritos de aliento que llovían desde las gradas de animadores, se escuchó desde el bullpen, el sonido de algo estrellándose. De inmediato, Satoru miró – y vio a Sawamura lanzar hacia un cátcher. Mientras observaba, Sawamura se enderezó de su posición de lanzamiento, y lo encaró con una impasible y desafiante mirada. El mensaje era claro: que Sawamura estaba listo para quitarle el montículo en cualquier momento.

Satoru sintió una fría gota de sudor descender por su caliente rostro.

_Finalmente he encontrado un lugar al cual puedo pertenecer. No quiero renunciar a ello._

Miyuki le señaló por una _splitter_, y Satoru asintió.

Antes de que estuviera listo para lanzar, cerró sus ojos un momento, tratando de recordar las muchas horas que había invertido practicando sus lanzamientos. Antes de venir a Seidō, no habría creído que fuera posible que llegara a trabajar tan duro. Sin embargo, después de venir a Seidō, por primera vez en su vida, había experimentado lo que significaba estar en un equipo – lo que significaba luchar por tener un lugar.

"_Pero, sabes, probablemente Sawamura sea el más preocupado de todos nosotros acerca de su lugar aquí."_

Satoru abrió sus ojos.

Miyuki le había dicho eso después del entrenamiento. Le había tomado un tiempo a Satoru el entender qué había querido decir, pero creía que podía entenderlo ahora: incluso Sawamura, tan increíble como era, debió de haber trabajado duro para llegar hasta donde estaba ahora. De hecho, estaba trabajando aún más duro ahora para mantenerse ahí. Satoru lo había visto con sus propios ojos.

Satoru sabía que, comparado con Sawamura, estaba en algún lugar muy por detrás. A pesar de que siempre había sido consciente, de manera instintiva, de que ahí afuera existían muchos pitchers que eran mejores que él, debido a que Satoru siempre había lanzado solo, esta era la primera vez que había interactuado tan cercana y frecuentemente con alguien como Sawamura.

Pero, ¿podría alcanzar a Sawamura algún día…? ¿Y tomar su lugar en el montículo…?

Golpeando su pie contra el montículo, Satoru lanzó. El pitcher de Akikawa abanicó, el bate de metal se convirtió en una mancha brillante bajo la luz del sol.

Con un ruidoso _¡crack!_, el bate conectó. Sacudiéndose hacia atrás, Satoru dio la vuelta y observó, con su corazón hundiéndose, cómo la pelota pasaba volando por encima de él.

* * *

"¡Está bien, Furuya!"

"No te preocupes por eso, recuperaremos las carreras."

Después de que el pitcher de Akikawa hubiera bateado un triple y conseguido dos carreras, Furuya había dejado avanzar al siguiente bateador, pero se las había arreglado para ponchar al séptimo bateador, terminando finalmente la mitad de la entrada.

Eijun observó cómo los jugadores se movían alrededor de Furuya, tratando de reducir la tensión del otro de primer año con palabras de aliento. Para la sorpresa de Eijun, había una evidente expresión de conmoción en Furuya. Su rostro estaba más pálido de lo usual, y su camiseta interior se veía empapada con sudor. Eijun no había contado, pero creía que Furuya debía de haber lanzado al menos 30 veces.

Sin palabras, Furuya desapareció dentro del dugout.

_No creo haber visto alguna vez a Furuya tan alterado_, reflexionó Eijun en su interior.

Dio la vuelta para mirar hacia el marcador, donde un '2' se encontraba brillando junto al nombre de Akikawa.

Eijun recordaba al pitcher de Akikawa, Yeung Shunshin. Él era la máquina de precisión, el pitcher que poseía un sorprendente control. Y de lo que podía recordar, los jugadores de Seidō habían tenido problemas lidiando con él en un inicio, de la misma forma como había sucedido con el pitcher de Yokohama en el Torneo de Kantō.

Sin embargo, aunque Eijun no quería ser demasiado confiado, no podía imaginarlos perdiendo. No cuando recordaba claramente cómo se sintió derrotar a jugadores incluso más sorprendentes, como Taiyō, de la Preparatoria Teitō.

Kuramochi era el primer bateador por su habilidad de robar bases, no por sus habilidades de bateo. Así que Eijun estuvo decepcionado, pero no sorprendido, de ver fallar su toque. Yeung también era un mejor jugador defensivo de lo que recordaba, corriendo sin problemas hacia adelante para atrapar la pelota y lanzarla hacia el primera base.

"_**¡Out!"**_

* * *

"**Alta de la tercera, la ofensiva de la Academia Akikawa empieza con el cuarto bateador, jardinero derecho, Shiratori-kun."**

Kazuya miró hacia el sol, cada vez más alto en el cielo, y luego a Furuya. A pesar de los dos boletos en la segunda entrada, se las habían arreglado para no dar más carreras. Sin embargo, la condición de Furuya no había mejorado desde ese momento, y el creciente calor ciertamente no estaba ayudando.

El triple de dos carreras que anotó Yeung, claramente había perturbado al de primer año. Era sorprendente; Kazuya no había esperado que Furuya se derrumbara de esa manera. Él había cedido hits antes, después de todo. Así que, ¿qué hacía a este partido diferente de los anteriores?

Abriendo los brazos, Kazuya intentó alentar a Furuya.

"_Puedes hacerlo,"_ dijo mentalmente. _"¡Sólo relájate y suelta por completo tu brazo!"_

Alzó su guante; y Furuya, su rostro aún pálido, lanzó. El bateador de Akikawa no se movió.

"_**¡Bola!"**_ dijo el árbitro.

Manteniendo su rostro cuidadosamente sereno, Kazuya lanzó la pelota de regreso antes de volver a sentarse. Al parecer, mientras que el pitcher de Akikawa había ganado al árbitro completamente para su lado, Furuya había perdido la confianza de él. La mayoría de los lanzamientos dudosos estaban siendo juzgados como _bolas_.

Era una lucha cerrada, pero seis lanzamientos después– _**"¡Bola cuatro!"**_ – el bate cayó al suelo, y el bateador trotó hacia primera base para el regocijo de su equipo.

Ciertamente, habían estado usando su impulso desde la primera entrada. Después de anotarle dos carreras a Furuya, su jardinero izquierdo había conseguido realizar una milagrosa atrapada de escorpión, robándole así un hit a Yūki. Desde ese momento, todos habían estado siguiendo con emoción las indicaciones del entrenador y del pitcher.

El siguiente bateador era el pitcher Yeung, pero afortunadamente, el lanzamiento de Furuya voló considerablemente bajo. Aun así, Yeung consiguió hacer contacto – su habilidad para concentrarse era increíble, Kazuya admitiría eso – pero, se mantuvo en un _sencillo_.

_Corredores en primera y segunda base, sin outs… Furuya está en casi sesenta lanzamientos…_

Kazuya miró hacia las bancas, pero los brazos del entrenador estaban cruzados sobre su pecho. Retornó su atención hacia el montículo, donde Furuya se encontraba lanzando la bolsa de resina en su mano. Incluso desde donde estaba sentado, podía decir que la respiración del de primer año había empezado a volverse irregular. Kazuya había hecho que Furuya se cambie su camiseta interna en la entrada anterior, pero esta nueva camiseta ya estaba empapada con sudor.

Decidiéndose, Kazuya volteó hacia el árbitro, diciendo, "¡tiempo!" Se dirigió hacia el montículo, y los jugadores de cuadro también se acercaron. Luciendo incómodo, Furuya arregló el borde de su gorra de béisbol.

"Estamos defendiendo detrás de ti, recuerda," dijo Ryōsuke, su usualmente bien-peinado cabello estaba levantado a un lado.

"Concéntrate en los bateadores," Yūki asintió alentadoramente, sus mangas llenas de sudor adheridas a sus brazos.

"Tienes a todos estos confiables senpai defendiendo detrás de ti," dijo Kazuya, parpadeando para eliminar el sudor de sus ojos. "Sólo lanza como siempre haces."

"¡Uno a la vez, Furuya!" dijo Kuramochi, la parte delantera de su uniforme estaba marrón por la tierra.

Furuya asintió secamente y miró hacia otro lado. Kazuya siguió su mirada hacia el bullpen, donde Sawamura se encontraba calentando su hombro.

Frunció el ceño. "Mantente concentrado en el juego, Furuya." Los ojos de Furuya se dirigieron rápidamente hacia él. "Cuando estás en el montículo, estás lanzando para todos nosotros."

Caminaron de regreso hacia sus posiciones, y Kazuya se puso de cuclillas en la caja de bateo. Con el juego reiniciándose, el sexto bateador de Akikawa se ubicó en el plato. Soltando un fiero grito de batalla, abanicó su bate antes de sostenerlo sobre su brazo.

Sostuvo su guante en alto.

"_¡La pelota en la que más confías, Furuya!"_

Una tormenta se arremolinó en los, usualmente calmados, ojos de Furuya, y cuatro lanzamientos más tarde –

_¡Clank!_

El bateador lanzó el bate al suelo.

"_**¡Bola cuatro!"**_

Las bancas y gradas de Seidō se quedaron en silencio mientras cada corredor avanzaba una base. Las bases se encontraban llenas ahora, sin ningún out.

Kazuya miró hacia el dugout, y vio que el entrenador Kataoka finalmente había dado un paso hacia afuera.

* * *

"**La Preparatoria Seidō ha anunciado un cambio de jugadores. Reemplazando a Furuya-kun como pitcher entra Sawamura-kun. Pitcher, Sawamura-kun."**

Satoru se quedó inmóvil. Fijó su mirada en el montículo de tierra bajo sus pies. Sus manos automáticamente se apretaron dentro de su guante. Los otros a su alrededor estaban en silencio. Desde la distancia, podía escuchar el sonido de unos pasos acercándose, volviéndose más y más fuertes. Justo antes de que lo alcanzaran, se detuvieron.

"Furuya."

Satoru vio un guante abierto delante de él. Apretando fuertemente la pelota en su mano, no se movió. Memorizando su sensación. A pesar del intenso calor en su rostro, se sentía como si nieve fría y congelada estuviera arremolinándose alrededor de su estómago. Se preguntó si tendría que regresar a su ciudad natal.

"Oi, Furuya –" empezó Kuramochi, pero se quedó en silencio.

Satoru levantó la mirada, y vio a Sawamura mirarlo directamente con una firme expresión que lucía tan fuera de lugar en su rostro. Alzó su guante hacia Satoru.

"Voy a lanzar por ti también, Furuya," dijo Sawamura. "Por todos los pitchers de este equipo. Así como tú hiciste."

Satoru dudó – y luego, lentamente, presionó la pelota dentro del guante de Sawamura.

* * *

Viendo a Furuya caminar hacia las bancas, Eijun levantó la bolsa de resina. Sabía que era su culpa que Furuya hubiera estado tan perturbado. En su tiempo original, Furuya nunca había tenido realmente un rival durante su primer año, así que su lugar en el equipo había estado asegurado. Para cuando Eijun había alcanzado a Furuya, su compañero pitcher había madurado y mejorado lo suficiente como para tener confianza de que, a pesar de Eijun, su posición era segura.

El Furuya de este tiempo, sin embargo, probablemente no se sentía como si perteneciera.

"**Número 6, primera base, Kunimi-kun."**

Mirando hacia Miyuki, Eijun se forzó a concentrarse en el juego que estaba por reiniciar. Las bases estaban llenas, y a pesar de que confiaba en que podría conseguir los outs necesarios, aún existía la presión de saber que incluso el menor desliz podría resultar en más carreras para Akikawa. Aún era temprano en el juego, pero Seidō no podía permitir que Akikawa llevará más lejos el impulso de la primera entrada.

Miyuki sostuvo el guante hacia el interior del plato. Eijun intercambió miradas con Miyuki, y sintiendo la familiar intensidad emanando del cátcher, empezó a relajarse. En algún lugar en su interior, sintió que él y Miyuki juntos eran invencibles, y eso le brindaba la claridad mental que necesitaba.

Estrellando su pie contra el montículo, formando una pared con su mano derecha y finalmente liberando su muñeca – la pelota salió disparada, precipitándose directamente hacia el bateador.

El bateador se estremeció hacia atrás.

"_**¡Strike!"**_

Eijun sostuvo su guante para atrapar la pelota de Miyuki. El bateador, lanzando un incómodo vistazo hacia sus compañeros de equipo que animaban desde las bancas, asumió su postura de bateo. Miyuki se puso de cuclillas, y esta vez, sostuvo su guante hacia la esquina exterior.

Eijun lanzó, y en esta oportunidad, el bateador abanicó. Pero, su bate apenas consiguió golpear la pelota y –

"_**¡Foul!"**_

Levantó una mano para limpiar algo de sudor de su frente. El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, y era más caluroso ahí afuera en el montículo de lo que había sido en el bullpen.

Para el tercer y último lanzamiento, Eijun lanzó una de sus rápidas quebradas. El bateador lució visiblemente aturdido al encararlo desde la caja de bateo. La pelota pasó junto a él, curvándose.

"_**¡Tercer Strike!"**_

Finalmente, el pesado silencio de las gradas de Seidō se rompió cuando todos se pusieron de pie de un salto, y empezaron a gritar su nombre.

"¡Sawamura!"

"¡Buen lanzamiento!"

"¡One out!" gritó Eijun, alzando su mano hacia el cielo. Los otros en el campo alzaron sus manos en respuesta.

"**Número 7, cátcher, Sekiguchi-kun."**

El cátcher de Akikawa era uno de los jugadores más grandes del equipo de ellos, y por lo que Eijun había visto hasta el momento, era un corredor lento. Había poder en su forma de abanicar, pero no era tan bueno haciendo contacto, lo cual hacía de Eijun el peor pitcher al cual podía haberse enfrentado.

Miyuki señaló por una four-seam baja, y Eijun asintió. Soltó una lenta exhalación.

Sin embargo, justo cuando empezaba sus movimientos para lanzar, se tambaleó, mientras que por una fracción de segundo – su visión se fragmentó. De repente, en lugar de estar mirando hacia el guante de Kazuya, estaba encima de su cuerpo, mirándose a sí mismo desde arriba. Su cuerpo aún estaba moviéndose como si fuera controlado por algo más.

En el siguiente segundo, su visión se había reajustado y retornado a la normalidad, pero la pelota ya había abandonado su mano. Eijun sintió su boca abrirse por la sorpresa, soltando un tardío grito de advertencia.

Los ojos de Miyuki se ensancharon. Poniéndose de pie rápidamente, estiró su guante – y apenas consiguió atrapar la pelota.

"_**¡Bola!"**_

Colectivamente, todos en el lado del estadio de Seidō soltaron un suspiro de alivio. Miyuki, luciendo perplejo, lanzó la pelota de regreso a Eijun. Eijun la atrapó, y miró hacia su mano. Era su mano, la misma mano a la que había mirado durante el último par de meses. Pero, durante esa fracción de segundo, se había sentido como si ya no fuera suya.

_¿Qué fue eso?_

Eijun levantó la mirada, y se encontró con los ojos de Miyuki. Había una evidente pregunta en ellos – pero Eijun sacudió su cabeza.

Después de un momento de duda, Miyuki se sentó de nuevo.

El equipo de Akikawa estaba gritando alentadoramente a su bateador. Eijun prácticamente podía sentir las miradas de los tres corredores en base, creando agujeros en su espalda. El bateador tocó su casco ante una señal de su banca.

Dejando todo de lado, Eijun se concentró en el guante de Miyuki. Estaba en la misma posición que antes, y Eijun sabía que esa era la agresiva forma de Miyuki para decirle que confiaba en él.

Esta vez, Eijun lanzó la pelota exactamente como fue señalado. Echando su brazo hacia afuera, observó la pelota dirigirse rápidamente hacia el bateador. El rostro del bateador palideció, y probablemente moviéndose por instinto, abanicó.

Con un sonido metálico, la blanca pelota se disparó directamente hacia Eijun. Su brazo derecho se levantó automáticamente, perfeccionado por el campamento de verano, y la pelota se estrelló contra su guante. Sin detenerse, Eijun dio la vuelta – los corredores habían empezado a moverse tan pronto como el bate había hecho contacto – y lanzó la pelota hacia la tercera base.

El corredor, evidentemente sorprendido, se tambaleó.

"_**¡OUT!"**_ Gritó el árbitro.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:** Gracias por todos sus reviews. Quería esto a tiempo, así que está un poco apresurado (¡escribir sobre béisbol es difícil!) El siguiente capítulo, un poco más de bateo, menos lanzamientos. (Pobre Furuya. Me siento mal.) También, las cosas están por tomar ritmo y tornarse más intensas.

Ahhh los nuevos raw del manga me traen alegría. Me alegra que no haya resultado de la forma en que predije. Estoy muy interesado en ver cómo irá de ahora en adelante. Me pregunto si habrá un salto en el tiempo.

* * *

**\- Glosario -**

Posiciones de Lanzamiento

\- _**Windup** "Movimientos antes de lanzar"= _Un pitcher está en 'windup' cuando, con la pelota en mano, se para encima o directamente frente al plato de lanzamiento (ubicado encima del montículo), con su **pie apuntando hacia el plato de home**. El 'windup' tiene una ejecución relativamente lenta, por lo tanto es más adecuado para situaciones en las que no hay corredores en base, o cuando el corredor delantero está en la tercera base ya que es difícil _robar_ home.

\- _**Set / Stretch** "Posición de espera, de estar listo para lanzar/ Posición para lanzar con corredores en base" _= Un pitcher está en 'set' cuando, con la pelota en mano, se para encima o directamente frente – y tocando – al plato de lanzamiento, con sus dedos del** pie apuntando hacia el costado** (alineado con el plato - hacia tercera base para un pitcher diestro) y sus brazos separados a sus costados. Esta parte inicial del 'set' es llamada 'stretch,' debido a que el pitcher usualmente se estira hacia home para recibir las señales del cátcher. Un lanzamiento desde 'set,' al tener una ejecución relativamente más rápida, es preferido cuando hay corredores en base. Una ejecución más rápida es importante para prevenir el robo de bases.

Lanzamiento:

-_ Splitter_ = Un lanzamiento de lenta velocidad que repentinamente cae al llegar al plato de home.


	20. Temores recurrentes

FF Original: **The Trajectory of Laughter – PK Samurai**

* * *

**Capítulo Veinte**

* * *

"_**¡****Out, out!**_" gritó el árbitro, la repleta zona de Seidō en el estadio, estalló en jubilosos vítores.

"¡SÍ!"

"¡SIGUE ASÍ, SAWAMURA!"

"¡Masuko-senpai!"

"¡Buena jugada!"

Mientras tanto, luciendo decaídos, los corredores de Akikawa retornaron a su dugout.

"Lo siento, muchachos," se disculpó el cátcher de Akikawa, Sekiguchi. "Creí que podría batear ya que lanza más lento que el primer pitcher, pero…" Bajó las escaleras, quitándose el casco.

"Sé a qué te refieres," dijo el primera base, Kunimi. Mordió su labio. "Los lanzamientos de ese tipo son mucho más aterradores cuando estás parado en la caja de bateo."

"No te preocupes por eso," dijo su compañero de equipo, palmeando a los dos en la espalda. "Aún llevamos la delantera."

"¿Cómo eran sus lanzamientos?" preguntó Yeung, girando para observar las bancas del equipo contrario. La defensa del pitcher había sido mejor de lo que había esperado de uno de primer año.

"Su forma es más extraña de lo que esperaba," explicó Sekiguchi, luciendo preocupado. "No puedes ver su brazo cuando lanza."

"Sus lanzamientos eran… _horribles_ para intentar medirlos," dijo Kunimi. Su ceño se frunció, y sus compañeros de equipo intercambiaron miradas de duda. "Es difícil explicarlo."

"Bueno, bueno, mantengan sus cabezas en alto," dijo el entrenador, aplaudiendo. El resto de los miembros del equipo de Akikawa giraron hacia él. "Lo hicieron muy bien al conseguir que Seidō cambiara tan pronto a su pitcher abridor."

"¡Sí, sacamos a ese monstruo de primer año!"

"Haremos que cambien a este también," sonrió el tercera base, Hashimoto.

Sin responder, Yeung se colocó su guante con inquietud.

* * *

"**Baja de la cuarta entrada, la ofensiva de la Preparatoria Seidō empieza con el número 3, jardinero central, Isashiki-kun."**

"¡Jun-san, tu casco!" gritó Kuramochi detrás de él.

El equipo de animadores de Seidō gritaba su nombre, y como siempre hacía, Jun se enderezó e inclinó con cuidado. "Tengamos un buen juego."

Moviéndose hacia la caja de bateo, Jun sostuvo su bate recto en el aire y ajustó su casco. Su boca se curvó hacia abajo, con su usual ceño fruncido.

Jun no estaba de humor para dar cumplidos al equipo contrario (de hecho, nunca lo estaba), pero admitiría a regañadientes que el pitcher de Akikawa lo había hecho bien para mantener a Seidō sin anotar durante las últimas tres entradas.

Sin embargo, era completamente inaceptable que él y el resto de los de tercer año no hubieran podido apoyar a Furuya mientras que el de primer año había estado dando lo mejor de sí en el montículo. Habían fallado en anotarle a este _maldito_ pitcher, y Furuya había sido cambiado por el otro pitcher de primer año, Sawamura – quien luego _los_ había salvado de una situación con bases llenas y ningún out. Como si eso no fuera suficientemente vergonzoso, Sawamura continuó la siguiente entrada con tres out consecutivos.

La dignidad de Jun como superior se rehusaba a aceptar ser continuamente eliminado por este pitcher – este _maldito_ pitcher _que ha estado mirando tan tranquila y serenamente todo este maldito tiempo_ – mientras que los de primer año estaban esforzándose tanto.

Una sola mirada hacia Tetsu, quien se encontraba arrodillado en el círculo de espera, y hacia los otros de tercer año, le dijo a Jun que el resto de ellos se sentían de la misma forma.

_¡No vamos simplemente a sentarnos y observar!_

Apretando su agarre en el mango del bate e inclinándose en el plato, Jun miró con ferocidad y determinación al pitcher contrario. Sin intimidarse, el pitcher extranjero le devolvió la mirada con frialdad – y luego, empezó con sus movimientos para lanzar.

Un segundo después, la pelota se disparó fuera de su mano y se dirigió rápidamente hacia lo que parecía ser su rostro. Claramente, había sido lanzada con el propósito de intimidarlo – y ante ese pensamiento, Jun sintió que algo en su interior se rompía con un chasquido.

Renunciando a la 'apropiada' forma de batear que el entrenador había intentado grabar en él, Jun hundió su talón hacia atrás y levantó su bate en alto.

"_**¡Debes de estar bromeando!"**_ gritó, y golpeó vengativamente la pelota hacia adelante, en línea recta. Lanzando el bate a un costado, corrió, manteniendo su mirada en la pelota.

La pelota rebotó y rodó hacia el fondo del jardín izquierdo, y a Jun le señalaron que siguiera avanzando después de primera base. Los jugadores de Akikawa estaban gritando uno hacia otro – pero Jun se deslizó fácilmente hacia segunda antes de finalmente detenerse.

Soltó un gritó de victoria, apretando su puño en el aire.

_¡Sí!_

"¡Seidō! ¡Seidō!"

"¡Jun-san!"

El pitcher de Akikawa le lanzó una mirada penetrante desde el montículo. El ceño de Jun se frunció aún más.

"¿Qué estás mirando?" gruñó – pero, o el pitcher no lo escuchó o simplemente lo ignoró, pues se dio la vuelta sin responder.

La banda de música empezó a tocar 'Lupin the Third'; a un ritmo constante y con calma, el capitán de Seidō caminó hacia el plato.

"**Número 4, primera base, Yūki-kun."**

El cátcher de Akikawa le señaló algo al pitcher con nerviosismo, pero este sacudió su cabeza. Después de que Yūki se inclinara en su posición de bateo, el pitcher echó un vistazo a Jun y luego retornó a encarar a Tetsu. Jun se adelantó unos pocos pasos – y tan pronto como el pitcher entró en la posición previa a lanzar, empezó a correr hacia tercera.

Hubo fuerte y sólido _¡clang!_ – pero la pelota voló hacia territorio de foul, y Jun retornó a segunda.

Tetsu se inclinó en su postura de bateo, la cual era firme e inflexible como siempre. En el periodo de calma antes de que el pitcher se preparara para lanzar, Jun dio algunos pasos más hacia adelante, sus ojos se movían de un lado hacia otro. Sus músculos estaban tensos, pero los ojos de Tetsu estaban brillando como siempre lo hacían cuando se encontraba en la caja de bateo. Su concentración era prácticamente sobrehumana, y Jun sabía con certeza que Tetsu podía llevarlo a home.

Al parecer, sin embargo, el pitcher de Akikawa también debió de haberlo sentido. Cuatro lanzamientos más tarde, por primera vez desde que el juego había empezado, dio su primer boleto. La intensa aura alrededor de Tetsu se desvaneció mientras soltaba su bate y empezaba a trotar hacia la primera base.

El pitcher de Akikawa se limpió el sudor de su frente y Jun se enderezó, soltando un gruñido de aprobación. Claramente se había acobardado ante el bateo de Tetsu, como debería haber sucedido desde un principio.

_Recuperaremos el juego a partir de ahora, maldito pitcher._

* * *

Después del boleto de Yūki, y tal cual el entrenador había ordenado, Masuko – para sorpresa de la multitud espectadora – ejecutó un perfecto toque. La pelota rebotó contra el bate y rodó lentamente hacia el pitcher. Isashiki y Yūki avanzaron hacia la siguiente base. Masuko corrió diligentemente hacia primera base antes de retornar al dugout a un ritmo más calmado.

"¡Un toque exquisito, Masuko-senpai!" gritó Eijun, chocando los cinco con Masuko mientras este descendía las escaleras. Dirigió una mirada significativa hacia su otro compañero de cuarto, quien se inclinó contra la barandilla a su costado. Añadió en voz alta, "Se necesita una verdadera habilidad para lograr un toque como ese."

"¿Intentas decir algo?" Kuramochi alzó su puño.

Eijun había olvidado (¿cómo podía haberlo hecho?) pero en su primer año, Kuramochi había tenido dificultades contra los pitcher que se especializaban en control. Había conseguido mejorar durante el siguiente año para compensar su debilidad, pero por ahora, se sentía inmensamente satisfactorio el poder, una vez más, echar un poco de sal en su herida.

_Tal vez he adquirido algo de la desagradable personalidad de Miyuki_, Eijun rio en su interior.

Como respondiendo, 'Sharpshooter' empezó a difundirse a través del campo. Sus orejas reaccionaron ante la canción, y Eijun dirigió su atención hacia el bateador que se estaba ubicando en la caja.

"**Número 6, cátcher, Miyuki-kun."**

Eijun sonrió con deleite. Para una situación como esta, con un out, y corredores en segunda y tercera, no existía otro bateador – con excepción de Haruichi, tal vez – más adecuado que Miyuki.

Después de la lesión de Miyuki, lo que Eijun más había extrañado, había sido que atrapara para él, por supuesto. Pero, también, su bateo en momentos críticos nunca había fallado en sorprenderlo.

_Y, por supuesto… para Miyuki, Yeung es el tipo de pitcher favorito para enfrentar._

Mientras tanto, Yeung señaló hacia sus defensores, quienes asintieron y se movieron más cerca. Lanzó una feroz mirada retadora hacia Miyuki. Estaba claro que intentaría hacer que Miyuki bateara una rola, para luego eliminar al corredor en home.

Eijun se inclinó sobre la barandilla, sus ojos totalmente fijos en Miyuki. Creyó que podía sentir un escalofrío recorriendo sus brazos.

* * *

Como Kazuya había esperado, no habría lanzamientos sencillos por parte de Yeung. No eran rápidos, pero llegaban exactamente a todas las esquinas del plato.

Le emocionaba batear contra pitchers como Yeung. Era un tipo de pitcher distinto a Furuya y Sawamura. Lanzaba mecánica y precisamente, haciendo honor a su nombre de la máquina de precisión en todos los sentidos. Contra su parecer, Kazuya había estado tan concentrado en el ritmo de Yeung, que incluso había abanicado ante una bola alta que debería haber dejado pasar – y ahora, la cuenta estaba en su contra con dos strikes.

Kazuya acomodó su casco. Batear así, después de que Sawamura se hubiera desempeñado de una manera tan especular por el equipo, era – ciertamente – vergonzoso.

Abanicando su bate en el aire, echó un vistazo hacia el dugout, preguntándose si Sawamura estaría sacudiendo su cabeza hacia él – pero, para su sorpresa, el de primer año estaba gritando su nombre junto con el resto de sus compañeros de equipo.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Kazuya se inclinó en su postura de bateo.

_¡Haha! Lo siento Akikawa. Pero cuando mi pitcher está animándome de esta forma, no puedo no responder._

Su mente repasó los lanzamientos que Yeung había realizado hasta el momento. El dominio de Yeung sobre su control era realmente impresionante; era mejor que cualquiera de los pitchers de Seidō, incluso que Kawakami y Sawamura. Con la zona de strike dividida en nueve secciones, había sido arrinconado con tres lanzamientos bien colocados.

Los dos últimos lanzamientos de Yeung habían sido altos y hacia adentro. Y si Kazuya fuera su cátcher, lo terminaría…

_¡Con una curva baja y hacia afuera!_

Mientras la pelota volaba hacia él, sin ninguna duda, Kazuya abanicó. Su bate conectó sólidamente con una satisfactorio _¡thunk!_

Soltando el bate, entusiasmado, Kazuya empezó a correr.

Todos estaban gritando – los defensores de Akikawa con pánico, y los de Seidō alentando con emoción. Lejos, en los jardines, vio una diminuta mota blanca rebotar lejos del jardinero central. De reojo, Kazuya pudo ver a los otros corredores avanzar alrededor del diamante.

Para cuando se deslizó hacia tercera, Isashiki y Yūki ya se encontraban chocando los cinco en home. El juego finalmente estaba empatado.

* * *

"**Número 7, jardinero derecho, Shirasu-kun."**

El cátcher de Akikawa, Sekiguchi, cruzó miradas ansiosamente con Shun mientras el bateador de Seidō se ubicaba en la caja de bateo. La multitud aún estaba alentando fuertemente debido al triple con dos carreras impulsadas del sexto bateador de Seidō. Su dugout se había quedado en silencio, y sus jardineros se veían agotados.

Sekiguchi sabía que había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Era un milagro que Akikawa hubiera conseguido mantener a Seidō sin anotar hasta ahora. Claro, tenían a Shun, quien era de lejos su mejor jugador, pero toda la alineación de bateo de Seidō estaba llena de monstruos. Era como si estuvieran jugando contra un _equipo_ de Shuns.

Y mientras que Shun era el único pitcher de Akikawa, Seidō tenían _cuatro_ pitchers en su bullpen. Sekiguchi había mantenido las esperanzas mientras bateaba contra el primer pitcher. Sin embargo, Seidō lo había reemplazado con otro pitcher. El pitcher actual ni siquiera era la estrella, sólo era uno de primer año – pero después de un solo turno al bate contra él, Sekiguchi encontraba difícil de imaginar que alguno de ellos pudiera conseguir siquiera un hit de él.

Podrían haber tenido una oportunidad si sólo fuera ese pitcher contra ellos, pero por supuesto, el cátcher de Seidō era otro monstruo con la habilidad para dirigirlo perfectamente.

El séptimo bateador de Seidō se inclinó en su postura de bateo. Sekiguchi echó un vistazo hacia el corredor en tercera – el cátcher monstruoso. Con un solo out, esta era una perfecta situación para que Seidō hiciera un toque de sacrificio. Y según los datos que Akikawa había recolectado meticulosamente sobre los bateadores Seidō, sabía que el actual bateador poseía el mayor porcentaje de toques de sacrificio satisfactorios.

Sekiguchi sintió su corazón empezar a latir fuertemente contra su pecho. Su máscara se sentía pesada en su rostro.

Habían cedido dos carreras en esta entrada, y habían perdido su ventaja. Si Seidō anotaba otra carrera, no sabía si Akikawa podría recuperarse.

_No mientras el pitcher zurdo de primer año esté lanzando._

"¡Un out!"

"¡Uno a la vez!"

Señalando hacia Shun – quien asintió – se posicionó, colocando su guante. El brazo de Shun salió. Como esperaba, el bateador cambió rápidamente a una postura para realizar un toque, y el corredor en tercera inmediatamente despegó.

El bate hizo contacto con la pelota, mandándola rodando hacia adelante. Fue un buen toque. Sekiguchi instó a Shun a correr más rápido, esperando junto al plato de home con su guante listo.

_¡Shun!_

El corredor no era especialmente rápido, pero había tenido una regular ventaja antes de despegar. La pelota que rodó estaba al alcance de Shun. El corredor estaba casi en base – iba a ser un ajustado desenlace – _¡si no queremos que nuestro verano termine aquí, tenemos que detenerlos a toda costa! _– Shun lanzó la pelota hacia su guante – ¿lo conseguirían? – Con su corazón latiendo fuertemente, Sekiguchi luchó contra el impulso de apretar los dientes mientras se preparaba para el impacto, negándose a moverse fuera del camino –

El corredor se dejó caer y empezó a deslizarse – Sekiguchi descendió su guante para tocarlo – pero estaban demasiado cerca. Sekiguchi lo rozó con su guante, pero el corredor aún seguía deslizándose y sintió su pie chocar contra sus piernas. Perdiendo el equilibrio ante el golpe, Sekiguchi aterrizó encima del corredor. Luego del impacto, sintió el aire escaparse de su interior.

Con un pequeño jadeo, aun sosteniendo su guante contra el corredor, Sekiguchi giró desesperadamente hacia el árbitro, quien miró hacia ellos en silencio durante un segundo que detuvo sus latidos –

Alzando un puño, el árbitro gritó, _**"¡Out!"**_

* * *

Eijun observó con horror cómo el cátcher de Akikawa colisionaba contra Miyuki y caía encima de él. Luego del impacto, la cabeza de Miyuki rebotó una vez contra el suelo.

Eijun apretó fuertemente la barandilla de metal. De repente, todo en lo que podía pensar era en que el cátcher de Akikawa era uno de los jugadores más grandes de su equipo. Y ahora, Miyuki estaba en el suelo. ¿Por qué no se estaba moviendo?

Su rostro se sentía caliente. Su cuerpo entero se sentía caliente. Era como si cada gota de sangre en su cuerpo hubiera empezado a hervir. Su visión se estaba tornado rojiza.

"_**¡Out!"**_

Los espectadores en el estadio estallaron en vítores, y Eijun retiró sus manos de la barandilla con violencia. Sus piernas estaban temblando y les ordenó que se movieran para así poder ir donde Miyuki. Algo latía dolorosamente fuerte contra sus tímpanos. El sonido alrededor de él empezaba a desvanecerse, como si hubiera sido silenciado.

_Tengo que llegar donde él._

"¡Sawamura!"

¿Alguien lo estaba llamando? Pero nada de eso importaba –

_Tengo que llegar donde Miyuki._

Una mano lo sujetó del hombro, y lo sacudió. Un gruñido se escapó de su boca – _no te metas en mi camino_ – Eijun dio la vuelta, y se encontró a Kuramochi, nariz con nariz.

"Miyuki está bien," dijo Kuramochi, su voz cortó como un cuchillo a través del estruendo. "Cálmate. No está lastimado. Respira."

… _¿no está lastimado?_

Aturdido, Eijun dio un paso hacia atrás. Miró hacia el campo – y, en efecto, Miyuki estaba de pie nuevamente. Sus pantalones estaban sucios, pero se encontraba caminando de regreso al dugout, luciendo en su rostro lo que claramente era la mitad de una mueca de irritación y la mitad de una sonrisa.

Como si sintiera la mirada de Eijun, Miyuki se encontró directamente con sus ojos, y la sonrisa se desvaneció. Una expresión de confusión la reemplazó.

Las manchas cegadoramente brillantes se desvanecieron de la visión de Eijun, y sus oídos reaccionaron cuando todo el sonido fue repentinamente restaurado. Parpadeó, y estaba de regreso en el dugout. Sus manos le dolían.

"¿Estás bien, Eijun-kun?" preguntó Haruichi tentativamente.

"Estoy bien," dijo, y se sintió aliviado de escuchar la calma en su voz.

Echó un vistazo alrededor del dugout, pero parecía que la mayoría de los otros jugadores del equipo habían estado distraídos por el juego. Sólo Kuramochi y Haruichi estaban mirándolo. Soltó un profundo suspiro. No quería preocupar al equipo más de lo que ya habían estado cuando lanzó de forma descontrolada en la tercera entrada.

"**Número 8, jardinero izquierdo, Sakai-kun."**

Por alguna razón, incapaz de soportar la idea de seguir viendo a Miyuki, Eijun empezó a dirigirse sigilosamente hacia el cuarto de atrás. Se sentía enfermo. Algo se había enrollado en su estómago. Por un instante, creyó que vomitaría. Estiró una mano, apoyándola contra la pared para mantener el equilibrio. Estaba fría al tacto, un brusco contraste con el calor del campo en el exterior.

De improviso, Eijun se dio cuenta que no quería seguir jugando. Quería que el juego acabara.

_Quiero que este juego termine._

Fue un pensamiento repentino, transmitido por el miedo y la conmoción. Y lo sabía, pero no podía evitar que fluyera por su mente.

_Quiero que este juego termine._

Eijun cerró sus ojos.

Gradualmente, el ritmo de sus latidos disminuyó. Su respiración se tornó uniforme. Una especie de frío congelante se extendió a través de su cuerpo, entumeciendo y agudizando sus sentidos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

"**Alta de la quinta, la ofensiva de la Academia de Akikawa empieza con el número 9, jardinero izquierdo, Takada-kun."**

Descendiendo su máscara sobre su rostro, Kazuya se puso de cuclillas en la caja del cátcher. Miró hacia donde Sawamura se encontraba, lanzando la bolsa de resina como era usual – pero, la alegría y la emoción que generalmente lo acompañaba, había desaparecido por completo.

Sawamura había estado extrañamente silencioso desde que Kazuya retornó luego de su fallida carrera. Después de ser revisado ante posibles lesiones y siendo confirmado su buen estado de salud, Kazuya había hecho un ligero comentario burlón hacia el de primer año – "¿No crees que Yeung y yo haríamos una gran batería?" – pero había sido ignorado.

Ahora, de pie en el montículo, Sawamura nunca había lucido tan serio o frío como en este momento. De alguna manera, parado ahí, el de primer año se veía mayor de lo que tenía derecho a aparentar. Sus ojos estaban brillando en toda su intensidad, pero también estaban oscuros con otra emoción que Kazuya no reconoció.

Kazuya sintió su ceño fruncirse mientras alzaba su guante. Tenía que admitirlo: nunca iba a entender qué pasaba por la cabeza de Sawamura.

_¿Debería estar preocupado?_

En un plano más inmediato, Kazuya se sintió preocupado acerca de cómo este actual Sawamura lanzaría, y cómo eso afectaría el juego. Como el cátcher principal, esto era normal para él. Pero, en un plano más profundo, en algún lugar profundamente enterrado en su pecho, sentía algo removerse con inquietud. Lo molestaba, personalmente, el ver a Sawamura de esta forma. Lo molestaba porque eso le indicaba que aún existían lados de Sawamura que no conocía.

_De todos modos, ¿desde cuándo me importa tanto?_

El pie de Sawamura golpeó en el montículo. Su brazo salió hacia adelante. La pelota fue una mancha borrosa mientras pasaba rápidamente ante el inmóvil bateador y se estrellaba contra el guante de Kazuya.

"_**¡Strike!"**_

Murmullos silenciados se extendieron como fuego descontrolado a través de la multitud.

_¿Qué fue eso?_

Kazuya bajó la mirada hacia la humeante pelota en su guante, antes de levantarse y lanzarla de regreso. Ese había sido el lanzamiento más rápido de Sawamura hasta el momento.

Esta vez, colocó su guante en la esquina inferior y hacia afuera. Sawamura lanzó, y el bateador abanicó, pero su ritmo no estaba sincronizado –

"_**¡Strike!"**_

¿Ese lanzamiento había sido incluso más rápido?

Kazuya lanzó la pelota de regreso. Con el ceño fruncido, golpeó su guante con su puño antes de sostenerlo en el aire. Había sido un lanzamiento poderoso, sin lugar a dudas, pero no se había sentido como los lanzamientos usuales del zurdo.

_Controla tu ritmo, Sawamura. No eres Furuya. Aún estamos en la mitad del juego._

* * *

"_**¡Strike! ¡Bateador fuera!"**_ dijo el árbitro. _**"¡Cambien posiciones!"**_

Yōichi se preguntó si era posible sentirse aturdido por cambiar de posiciones tan rápido en un juego. Parecían haber pasado sólo segundos desde que Sawamura había subido al montículo, pero el segundo bateador de Akikawa ya se encontraba arrastrando sus pies de vuelta hacia su dugout.

"¡Gran lanzamiento, Sawamura!"

"¡Sigue así!"

Había una tensa sonrisa en el rostro de Sawamura mientras trotaba de regreso hacia las bancas, pero a Yōichi no lo engañaba. Algo había cambiado en el de primer año – sus lanzamientos se habían sentido anormales, casi forzados. Carecían de los sentimientos que generalmente poseían.

Como era de esperar, Miyuki debió de haberlo notado también. Sin quitarse su equipo, se encontraba murmurando algo en voz baja hacia Sawamura. Yōichi no podía oír lo que estaban diciendo, pero después de un minuto, Sawamura sacudió su cabeza. Luego, se levantó, dejando a Miyuki detrás, y empezó a cambiarse su equipo.

"**Baja de la quinta, la ofensiva de la Preparatoria Seidō empieza con el número 9, pitcher, Sawamura-kun."**

"¡Vamos, Sawamura!"

"¡Wamura!"

Colocándose su casco y recogiendo su bate, Yōichi salió del dugout y caminó hacia el círculo de espera. Observando cuidadosamente a Sawamura, se inclinó y empezó a estirar sus hombros. Extrañamente, y contra sus expectativas, la postura de bateo de Sawamura lucía mejor que nunca.

Su cabeza y sus ojos apuntaban directamente hacia el pitcher, y sus codos estaban confortablemente distanciados. Por la forma en la que había estado abanicando el bate, Yōichi podía decir que el agarre de Sawamura era firme, pero relajado. Parecía que Sawamura estaba más calmado de lo que había esperado.

La pelota voló fuera de la mano del pitcher de Akikawa. Sawamura no se movió.

"_**¡**__**Strike!"**_

El pitcher alzó su guante para recibir la pelota. El cátcher señaló algo, y él asintió. Después de un breve momento, inició sus movimientos para lanzar. La pelota voló desde el montículo.

Sawamura abanicó. Con un sonido metálico, la pelota se elevó en línea recta, aterrizando con fuerza en el suelo justo después de la línea de foul.

"_**¡**__**Foul!**_**"**

El pitcher de Akikawa se dio la vuelta, una expresión de leve sorpresa cruzando su rostro. Sawamura retornó a su postura de bateo.

Otro lanzamiento, esta vez alto y hacia adentro, y Sawamura ni se inmutó cuando la pelota pasó junto a él, casi rozándolo.

"_**¡**__**Bola!**__**"**_

La cuenta estaba ahora en 1-2. El cátcher señaló algo hacia el pitcher, antes de mover su guante hacia abajo y al exterior. Enderezándose, Yōichi alzó su bate sobre su hombro. El siguiente lanzamiento sería el decisivo. Podía sentirlo.

En efecto, en el siguiente lanzamiento – una curva, el mismo lanzamiento que habían usado con Miyuki en la entrada anterior, y Yōichi tenía que reconocer la tenacidad de ellos para repetirla – Sawamura abanicó con fuerza.

"_**¡... strike! ¡Bateador fuera!"**_

Con su rostro oculto bajo su casco, Sawamura se mantuvo en su posición por un tiempo anormalmente largo. Las bancas de Akikawa estallaron en vítores.

"¡Un out!"

"¡Buen lanzamiento!"

El pitcher de Akikawa alzó su dedo índice en el aire, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Sawamura finalmente descendió su bate.

"**Número 1, parador en corto, Kuramochi-kun,"** dijo el anunciador.

"Buen intento," dijo Yōichi, alzando una mano hacia Sawamura mientras el otro muchacho pasaba por su lado. Sawamura no respondió, y dándose cuenta de la expresión en su rostro, dejó caer su mano.

Los ojos de Sawamura estaban distantes, y sus rasgos retorcidos en una forma que había creído imposible para el usualmente sonriente muchacho de primer año. Estaba casi irreconocible. Si Yōichi no lo conociera, habría pensado que algún tipo de espíritu iracundo había tomado posesión de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, mientras Yōichi se ubicaba en el plato, se encontró sintiéndose alegre de que Sawamura estuviera en su equipo y no en el contrario.

_Si las miradas pudieran matar… cada uno de los miembros de Akikawa estarían muertos ahora, _pensó seriamente en su interior.

* * *

**Notas del Autor****: **Drama. Drama por todos lados.

La forma de batear de Jun en el partido contra Akikawa fue una de mis favoritas de entre todas sus actuaciones. El realmente abanica ante lo que quiere.

* * *

**\- Glosario -**

Clutch hitter  = Un bateador que batea efectivamente, con más frecuencia, cuando hay **hombres en base** o el equipo está por debajo en el marcador.

Run(s) batted in (RBI) – **Carrera(s) Impulsada(s)** = Una estadística usada en el béisbol para acreditar a un bateador cuando el resultado de su turno al bate deriva en una carrera anotada.

* * *

**N/T:** ¿Sabían que el fanfic original pronto cumplirá un año? Pues, acabo de notar que, el mismo día, esta traducción cumplirá seis meses. El tiempo sí que pasa volando, ¿eh?


	21. Corriendo

FF Original: **The Trajectory of Laughter – PK Samurai**

* * *

**Capítulo Veintiuno**

* * *

En la alta de la sexta, mientras el pitcher zurdo de Seidō ejecutaba rápidamente otra serie de outs consecutivos, voces emocionadas – particularmente aquellas pertenecientes a los lugareños en la multitud espectadora – empezaron a hablar con asombro.

"¿Quién diablos es ese número 10?"

"¿En serio es de primer año?"

"Sawamura… ¿Sawamura Eijun?"

Con un sonido metálico, la multitud observó cómo la pelota fue enviada volando hacia el guante del parador en corto.

"_**¡Out!"**_

Sentadas en una fila separada del resto del equipo de reserva de Seidō, las managers también se pusieron de pie de un salto, batiendo con emoción sus cornetas contra sus manos. La de voz más fuerte entre ellas, Sachiko, gritaba el nombre del zurdo mientras que las dos a su lado reían disimuladamente.

Por otro lado, la única mánager de primer año, Haruno, mordió su labio mientras miraba hacia el campo. "Pero… ¿Sawamura siempre lució tan… aterrador?"

* * *

Con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cuello para absorber el sudor restante, Yeung se sentó en una banca bajo la fresca sombra. Cerró sus ojos, descansándolos durante el breve descanso que tenía antes de su turno al bate – el cual, a juzgar por veloz ritmo del zurdo en ese momento, terminaría siendo casi nada de tiempo.

Cuando escuchó que sus compañeros de equipo repentinamente empezaban a murmurar entre ellos, abrió sus ojos. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Shun… echa un vistazo al bullpen de Seidō…" dijo Ninomiya.

Justo en ese momento, Yeung escuchó el distintivo sonido de algo estrellándose proviniendo de la dirección del bullpen. Levantando la mirada, giró, y vio que el otro pitcher de Seidō había empezado a calentar. Era el _cerrador_, el confiable pitcher de Seidō que lanzaba de lado.

"Realmente no tienen intenciones de hacer jugar a su estrella, ¿verdad?" dijo Sekiguchi.

Removiendo la toalla con rapidez, Yeung le mostró al cátcher una sonrisa de labios apretados. "No necesitan hacerlo. Su futura estrella ya está ahí, en el montículo."

Aceptando el casco de bateo que le alcanzó Sekiguchi, Yeung salió del dugout e ingresó al círculo de espera.

"**Número 4, jardinero derecho, Shiratori-kun."**

Incluso desde donde estaba observando, la tensión en el montículo era increíble. El zurdo, Sawamura, miraba fríamente hacia el plato de home con tal agudeza cual vidrio tallado. Shiratori se inclinó en su postura de bateo y Sawamura asintió ante la señal. Sin pausa alguna, lanzó en su singular movimiento de flexión. La pelota se disparó desde el montículo, directamente hacia el guante del cátcher.

"_**¡Strike!"**_

Aún no se comparaba a la velocidad del otro de primer año, pero los lanzamientos del zurdo habían ganado algo de velocidad, confundiendo aún más a los bateadores de Akikawa.

Yeung sintió sus manos apretarse instintivamente alrededor del mango de su bate. A este ritmo, con este pitcher lanzando así, la derrota era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Sabía que tenían que hacer algo pronto para hacerle perder el ritmo, o al menos para hacerle frente bateando.

La pregunta era, ¿podrían afrontar con éxito el desafío?

* * *

A pesar de la advertencia de su hermano, Haruichi se encontró incapaz de desviar la mirada del montículo cuando, en la alta de la séptima, Eijun consiguió su décimo quinto out consecutivo desde que había asumido el relevo, en la tercera entrada.

El cátcher de Akikawa, abanicando con retraso ante la _cutter_ baja, envió la pelota rodando hacia el montículo. Eijun se lanzó hacia adelante, recogió la pelota, la arrojó hacia Yūki en primera y –

"_**¡Out! ¡Cambien posiciones!"**_

Cuando los defensores retornaron hacia la banca a cambiarse para la ofensiva, Haruichi escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado por el entrenador, y un momento después, descubrió que entraría como bateador emergente.

Mientras empezaba a colocarse sus guantes de bateo, Haruichi sintió su boca curvarse en una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Su hermano había estado en lo cierto – _¿Cuándo no lo estaba?_ – cuando dijo que el entrenador usaba a los jugadores que lo hacían bien en el entrenamiento.

Haruichi se había estado sintiendo un poco dejado de lado al ser el único de primer año en el equipo que no era usado regularmente en los juegos. También sabía que había algunos de segundo y de tercer año en el equipo quienes mantenían un, cuidadosamente oculto, resentimiento contra él por llenar el último lugar en el primer equipo para el verano – y estaba ansioso por demostrar su valía.

Mientras Haruichi se dirigía hacia los contenedores para tomar su bate de madera, notó que Chris – quien estaba sentado en la banca junto al entrenador, anotando el juego como era habitual – tenía una expresión preocupada en su usualmente sereno rostro.

Dudó, preguntándose si acaso estaba pensándolo demasiado. "Um… Chris-senpai, ¿sucede algo?"

Chris lució ligeramente sorprendido cuando le hablaron, pero sonrió. "No, todo está bien. Es sólo…" Giró su cabeza. "… hay algo en Sawamura que se ve un tanto distinto."

Haruichi siguió la dirección de su mirada, y la encontró sobre nada más y nada menos que Eijun, quien sosteniendo un vaso con agua entre sus manos, estaba sentado en silencio junto a Masuko. "Sí, también lo he notado."

Eijun había estado actuando de forma extraña desde la baja de la cuarta entrada, cuando el cátcher de Akikawa había caído encima de Miyuki. Haruichi nunca antes había visto a su amigo de esta manera. Eijun era muchas cosas, pero durante los meses que Haruichi lo había conocido, nunca había sido así de – _frío_.

Eijun estaba rechazando a cualquiera que se le acercara, por lo cual probablemente Chris parecía estar dudando sobre decir algo al respecto. Después de todo, aquello no estaba afectando negativamente los lanzamientos de Eijun. Algunos otros que lo habían notado – específicamente Kuramochi – parecían tener la impresión de que Eijun sólo estaba siendo temperamental de nuevo, pero Haruichi creía que era diferente a lo de antes.

Sin embargo, no había nada que pudiera hacer aparte de dar lo mejor de sí para ayudar al equipo a ganar el juego. Después de todo, incluso Miyuki no estaba consiguiendo nada del zurdo, y todos en el equipo sabían que Sawamura era de lejos el más cercano a Miyuki. Nadie podría decir _cómo_ había sucedido, y nadie realmente hablaba sobre eso. Sin embargo, era innegable que existía algo entre los dos.

Casualmente, Haruichi pensó en su interior que debía de haber algo de cierto en esa frase de béisbol que decía que ser compañeros de batería era similar a ser marido y mujer…

_Y justo ahora… el marido está siendo ignorado…_

* * *

"**La Preparatoria Seid****ō anuncia un cambio de jugadores. Reemplazando al número 8, Sakai-kun, entra el bateador emergente, Kominato Haruichi-kun."**

Yeung había estado esperando que Seidō hiciera su movimiento desde hace algún tiempo, pero ciertamente había sido sorprendido por el bateador emergente que habían enviado: un pequeño de primer año que lucía como si hubiese tomado el camino equivocado mientras se dirigía a un juego de las Pequeñas Ligas y que debido a ello había terminado en este campo. Además de eso, para colmo, estaba usando un bate de madera. Yeung se preguntó, medio irritado, si acaso la prestigiosa escuela no estaba subestimando por completo a Akikawa.

Por supuesto, como pronto descubrió, las apariencias eran engañosas. El bateador emergente se inclinó en el plato, y Yeung envió un lanzamiento recto hacia delante de sus rodillas, hacia el borde de la esquina interior. Habría sido una pelota difícil de batear incluso si el de primer año hubiera estado usando un bate de aluminio – cuando, de repente, separó sus piernas y giró, disparándola a través de los defensores.

Mientras las gradas de Seidō estallaban en vítores, Yeung, con reticente admiración, observó al de primer año alzar tímidamente su puño en una pose de triunfo.

Limpiando el sudor de su frente, se inclinó para recoger la bolsa de resina y notó que los dos siguientes bateadores en la alineación – el pitcher zurdo de Seidō y el parador en corto – estaban hablando con el entrenador.

Sekiguchi se acercó al montículo.

"No te preocupes por eso," dijo, presionando una nueva pelota de béisbol en la mano de Yeung. "Eliminaremos a los siguientes tres de nuevo."

No podían oír lo que el entrenador de Seidō – un hombre con gafas oscuras que no se habría visto fuera de lugar como el jefe de un clan yakuza – estaba diciendo, pero los dos jugadores estaban mirando hacia el campo y asintiendo. Al ver eso, y preguntándose de qué estaban hablando, los defensores de Akikawa no podía evitar sentirse un poco más nerviosos.

"**Número 9, pitcher, Sawamura-kun."**

El zurdo se ubicó en el plato, abanicando su bate.

Yeung lo había observado bloquear por completo la ofensiva de Akikawa por cinco entradas consecutivas hasta el momento, y no tenía duda de que era uno de los mejores pitchers en la región de Kantō. Si bien era desalentador que se encontraran impotentes al enfrentar sus lanzamientos, también le recordaba a Yeung por qué había venido a Japón a jugar béisbol.

Sawamura se inclinó en su postura de bateo, y cruzó miradas con Yeung fríamente y con resentimiento. Yeung empezó a sudar. Por otro lado, por la forma en la que el zurdo había estado mirándolos durante todo el juego, se sentía como si el de primer año tuviera una venganza personal contra el equipo de Akikawa.

Eso podría haber afectado a otro pitcher de menor coraje. Sin embargo, Yeung no era tan fácil de intimidar.

Asintiendo ante la señal de Sekiguchi, empezó con sus movimientos para lanzar – y justo cuando su brazo salía, para su sorpresa, Sawamura se inclinó en una postura de toque. De inmediato, Yeung empezó a correr hacia adelante – pero se tambaleó con paso vacilante hacia la izquierda mientras que el bate de Sawamura tocaba la pelota, enviándola rodando perfectamente hacia la línea de la tercera base.

_¡¿Un toque de arrastre?!_*

Sawamura ya había despegado hacia primera mientras Hashimoto – el tercera base de Akikawa – estaba corriendo hacia adelante para fildear la pelota.

El zurdo no era precisamente un corredor veloz, y probablemente habría sido eliminado en primera si Hashimoto no hubiera soltado la pelota. La mitad de segundo extra que este error le concedió a Sawamura, fue suficiente; su pie aterrizó firmemente en base.

"_**¡Safe!"**_

* * *

Mientras observaba a la defensa de Akikawa auto destruirse en el campo, Kazuya no lograba sentir otra cosa que no fuera una leve sensación de alivio de que el juego fuera a terminar pronto.

Dos errores seguidos habían llenado las bases, sin ningún out, y ahora, Ryōsuke estaba caminando hacia el plato. Sawamura esperó en segunda. ¿Era sólo Kazuya, o Sawamura empezaba a lucir agotado? No era evidente a menos que uno estuviera prestando mucha atención, pero él sin duda estaba respirando con más dificultad que antes.

El entrenador Kataoka debió de haber pensado lo mismo. "Higasa – dile a Kawakami que saldrá en la siguiente entrada."

Kazuya había estado pensando en ello desde que notó que algo andaba mal, en la quinta entrada. ¿Qué había molestado a Sawamura? ¿Era porque el cátcher de Akikawa había caído encima de Kazuya? Pero eso no tenía sentido. Había resultado ileso, después de todo.

Además, como había observado atentamente, estaba empezando a preguntarse contra quién estaba dirigida la ira de Sawamura. Empezaba a parecer cada vez menos que fuera hacia Akikawa.

Cualquier otro observando podría haber creído que Sawamura – por alguna razón – estaba enojado con el equipo de Akikawa, pero, no había sido 'cualquier otro' el que estuvo atrapando para el zurdo durante los últimos meses. 'Cualquier otro' no había pasado el tiempo bromeando o comiendo con Sawamura durante los últimos meses, o había sido despertado por el otro muchacho en las primeras horas de la mañana y arrastrado al entrenamiento.

Kazuya sí.

Ahora, mientras observaba cómo Sawamura parecía estar mirando a otro lado, incluso cuando miraba directamente a alguien, y cómo sus ojos se tornaban más opacos con cada entrada que pasaba – se preguntó si acaso Sawamura no estaba, por alguna inexplicable razón, molesto _consigo mismo_. Pero, tampoco era sólo ira. Había otras emociones mezcladas – y Kazuya descubrió que, en el fondo de todo ello, había cansancio. Profundo, extremo cansancio.

Kazuya sintió su boca torcerse en una rígida línea. ¿Por qué no había notado nada de eso hasta ahora?

Se había acercado al de primer año en la mitad del juego.

"Oye, Sawamura, ¿qué te sucede?" había dicho, intentando no sonar serio.

"Nada, Miyuki-senpai."

"No tienes que sobre esforzarte de esta manera. Cálmate o de lo contrario terminarás agotado."

Entonces, Sawamura lo miró inexpresivamente antes de sacudir su cabeza. Luego, se levantó para marcharse. Pero antes de dar la vuelta, hizo una pausa. "Prefiero terminar agotado que perder… de nuevo."

Con los dedos entrelazados, Kazuya miró a su espalda – el número 10 en ella – antes de desviar la mirada hacia sus pies. _¿Perder, qué? _Kazuya no había podido escuchar la palabra.

* * *

"**La Preparatoria Seid****ō anuncia un cambio de jugadores. Reemplazando a Sawamura-kun como pitcher entra Kawakami-kun. Pitcher, Kawakami-kun."**

"¡Buen lanzamiento, Sawamura!"

"¡Sawamura-kun!"

"¡Eres increíble!"

Mientras Nori se apresuraba en dirección del montículo, vítores y aplausos sonaron para el de primer año que estaba reemplazando. Echó un vistazo hacia el marcador: un brillante 6 se había encendido junto al nombre de Seidō en la séptima entrada, poniendo el puntaje en 8-2.

Se sentía bien preparado, ya que había empezado a calentar su hombro desde la sexta entrada, y continuando con la ola de emoción de la séptima, estaba entusiasmado por salir. Gracias a Furuya y Sawamura, Seidō tenía una ventaja de seis puntos; y ahora, estaba por empezar una nueva entrada sin corredores en base. Para el trabajo de Nori como relevista, no existía una situación más cómoda que esta.

Inclinándose, Nori recogió la bolsa de resina y la flexionó en sus manos. Como senpai, tenía el deber de continuar con el desempeño de los de primer año.

* * *

El juego continuó.

La octava entrada pasó rápidamente sin que ninguno de los equipos anotara. En la alta de la novena, después de una batalla de pura perseverancia, Yeung llegó a base, y luego consiguió alcanzar segunda debido a un toque. Sin embargo, sus compañeros de equipo no pudieron continuar el ritmo, y se quedó varado en segunda cuando el árbitro señaló el fin del juego.

Lentamente, se sacó el casco mientras lágrimas corrían por el rostro de sus compañeros de equipo. Habían jugado por nueve entradas consecutivas y cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba adolorido. Pero, para él, se sentía como si el juego hubiese terminado en un instante.

"_**Seidō, ocho a dos. ¡Saluden!"**_

"_**¡Gracias!"**_

Los espectadores se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron a ambos equipos, la sirena que marcaba el fin del partido resonó a través del estadio.

Con su victoria contra Akikawa, la Preparatoria Seidō había avanzado hacia los cuartos de final.

* * *

El equipo reunió rápidamente sus cosas y abandonó el dugout – el siguiente juego entre Ichidai y Yakushi empezaría pronto.

Chris se mantuvo hasta el final, aunque sólo tenía una mochila, con el fin de observar a Sawamura.

Había creído que el de primer año podría protestar al ser cambiado en la octava entrada. Sin embargo, en vez de eso, Sawamura había asentido bruscamente y se había dirigido a enfriar su hombro sin ninguna palabra de protesta.

Ahora, empacando sistemáticamente su maleta, Sawamura abandonó el dugout delante de los otros de primer año. El menor de los Kominato le dio una mirada de preocupación a Chris, antes de perseguirlo (Furuya, quien había estado con un ánimo sombrío todo el juego, caminó lentamente detrás de ellos).

Sólo quedaron Chris y Miyuki.

Miyuki empacó lentamente su maleta, sus ojos ocultos bajo la sombra de sus gafas deportivas. Jalando el último cierre, la colgó en su espalda. Dando la vuelta, pareció genuinamente sorprendido de ver a Chris. "¿Chris-senpai?"

"Miyuki… no lo has olvidado, ¿cierto? Que ahora eres el cátcher principal de Seidō."

Los labios de Miyuki formaron una línea. "No."

"Pero… no olvides que también eres el cátcher de Sawamura," dijo Chris en voz baja.

Un latido transcurrió – y luego, la mandíbula de Miyuki se aflojó por un breve instante, una atónita expresión cruzó su rostro. De alguna manera, pensó Chris, lo hacía lucir más joven.

Luego, se desvaneció, y su boca se curvó en su usual sonrisa pícara. "¿Por quién me tomas, senpai?"

Mientras observaba a Miyuki subir a prisa las escaleras del dugout y salir hacia la luz del sol, Chris sintió que un peso había sido retirado de sus hombros mientras que, simultáneamente, algo se hundía en su pecho. En algún lugar profundo en su interior, aún quería atrapar para Sawamura. Y tal vez la oportunidad llegaría algún día. Si así sucediera, formarían una increíble batería. Lo sabía con una sensación de calma, una firme certeza, que no llegaba a comprender.

Sin embargo, Chris sabía que no era su guante el que Eijun estaba esperando.

* * *

Para cuando Kazuya había alcanzado a los otros, todos ellos estaban llenando los asientos del estadio para observar el siguiente juego. Miró alrededor, pero no pudo encontrar la familiar cabeza de despeinados cabellos castaños. ¿Dónde estaba Sawamura?

Dio varios pasos hasta la fila en el nivel más alto, donde se encontraba sentado Furuya. "Oye, Furuya. ¿Dónde está el resto de los de primer año?"

Furuya parpadeó un par de veces, luciendo aturdido. "… Sawamura y Haruichi fueron al baño."

Kazuya frunció el ceño. Dejando su maleta de equipo en la banca, bajó las escaleras.

Había dos baños ubicados en lados opuestos del estadio, ambos a la misma distancia de la salida del campo. Después de un momento de duda, Kazuya escogió girar hacia la izquierda.

En los pasillos del piso inferior, aparecían transeúntes por aquí y por allá, quienes, ante la vista de su uniforme de béisbol, vitoreaban y agitaban sus manos. Caminó de frente, buscando por algo blanco y azul en cada curva o esquina.

Finalmente, llegando al baño, Kazuya asomó su cabeza. Inmediatamente, vio el uniforme de Seidō, y sintió el aire escaparse de sus pulmones mientras una sensación de alivio se apoderaba de él.

"Sawamu –" Se detuvo abruptamente.

Sakai parpadeó como respuesta desde el lavatorio. "¿Miyuki?"

Kazuya empezó a sudar. "¿Has visto a los de primer año?"

Sakai negó con la cabeza, y sintiéndose extrañamente decepcionado, Kazuya se fue y empezó a regresar por donde había venido. El otro baño estaba al otro lado del estadio. Para cuando llegara allí, los de primer año probablemente ya habrían salido y retornado hacia el campo. Lo más lógico era simplemente regresar.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón, aceleró sus pasos. Y cuando alcanzó la salida del campo, empezó a correr.

Más transeúntes aplaudían mientras pasaba, pero no había ningún rostro familiar. Para cuando la señal azul del baño entró en su campo de visión, Kazuya estaba empezando a sentirse más y más como un idiota – cuando una pierna blanca dio un paso hacia afuera.

Luego, el resto del cuerpo le siguió, y disminuyó su velocidad hasta detenerse. Su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza. Probablemente debido a la carrera, pensó.

"¿Miyuki-senpai?" dijo Sawamura, con voz apagada.

Algo de la tensión había desaparecido y la frialdad era menos aparente, y Kazuya sintió gratitud hacia el menor de los Kominato. Sin embargo, aún podía sentir cautela danzando en las esquinas de su forzada sonrisa, y el cansancio que – ahora que lo notaba – siempre había estado presente.

Había muchas cosas que quería decir, pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kazuya se sentía inseguro sobre cómo decirlas.

Mientras trataba de organizar sus pensamientos, en un esfuerzo por ganar algo de tiempo, camino hacia la pared y se apoyó contra ella. Cruzó sus brazos.

Luego abrió su boca, y lo que dijo fue, "Oi, Sawamura. Eres afortunado de que Nori estuviera disponible para relevarte. De otra forma, al ritmo al que estabas yendo, probablemente te habrías derrumbado. Tienes mucho sobre qué reflexionar hoy cuando regresemos."

En su mente, Kazuya soltó un quejido.

Sawamura parpadeó. "Está bien."

Intentó de nuevo. "Aunque, ¿viste las caras de los jugadores de Akikawa? ¡Haha! Realmente los asustaste. Ahora que lo pienso, no fue una mala táctica…"

"¿Eh?" Sawamura se veía confundido, aunque parecía como si el sólo tener que modificar sus expresiones faciales le estuviera costando mucho esfuerzo. "¿Por qué?"

"Ni siquiera te diste cuenta, ¿verdad? Creí que Tanba-san y su cabeza afeitada lucían más aterradores en el montículo, pero bien podrías haber estado a su altura por la forma en cómo estuviste mirando a todos esos bateadores."

"Oh." Una leve expresión de culpa cruzó su rostro. "No fue mi intención. Yo sólo… quería que el juego terminara."

Kazuya sacudió su cabeza con exasperación. "Y normalmente tengo que arrastrarte fuera del bullpen."

"Bueno, hoy no me sentía bien." Los ojos de Sawamura se clavaron hacia un costado.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Simplemente no," dijo Sawamura, un dejo de su antigua obstinación en su voz.

Kazuya suspiró. "Muy bien, ya lo sé."

"¿Sabes qué?"

"El por qué te deprimes y te molestas por completo cada vez que algo sale mal… el por qué conoces todo lo que me gusta…el por qué te molestaste tanto después de que ese cátcher aterrizara sobre mí en home…" Los ojos de Sawamura se habían ensanchado cómicamente, y de forma involuntaria, dio un paso hacia atrás. "Lo sé."

"L-l… ¿lo sabes?" chilló Sawamura.

"Eres…" Kazuya cerró sus ojos y bajó su cabeza. Luego, los abrió. "Eres mi fan en secreto, ¿no es cierto?"

Era increíble cómo el rostro de alguien podía tomar diversas tonalidades. En cuestión de segundos, el rostro de Sawamura pasó del blanco mortecino a un blanco más natural, luego a su color real, luego a un rosa, y finalmente a un ardiente y vívido rojo.

"Miyuki Kazuya," gruñó Sawamura, sus manos cerrándose en puños. "Ni siquiera sé por qué…" su voz se fue apagando, y furiosamente, murmuró algo entre dientes.

"¡Hahaha!" Kazuya rio con entusiasmo, contento de ver que algo más de esa extraña y frágil frialdad se alejaba del de primer año. No iba con él. Ahora, finalmente, podía ver al Sawamura que conocía saliendo a flote.

"De todos modos, ¿para qué viniste al baño si sólo vas a burlarte de mí?" se quejó Sawamura.

"Para verte," dijo Kazuya con sinceridad. Exhaló. Luego, alzó una mano y le hizo un gesto al otro muchacho para que se acerque. "Ven aquí un segundo."

"¿Qué quieres?" Sawamura lo miró con suspicacia, pero, sin dudar – todavía quejándose entre dientes – se acercó.

Cuando Sawamura estuvo a su alcance, Kazuya extendió una mano, lo sujetó de la muñeca, y lo arrastró más cerca.

Había visto a Sawamura hacer eso antes, con sus amigos, con su abuelo. Y pensó que alguna vez, mucho tiempo atrás, también había estado acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas.

Era lo que Chris habría querido hacer por Sawamura, lo sabía. Y tal vez, era algo que Kazuya también quería hacer. Tal vez.

Antes de que se acobardara – sabía que si dudaba, daría marcha atrás – Kazuya extendió sus brazos alrededor del muchacho más pequeño.

Quedándose inmediatamente en silencio, Sawamura se tensó por la sorpresa, y luego de un momento, comenzó a retorcerse. Kazuya respondió apretando más sus brazos alrededor de él.

"Quédate quieto, Bakamura," dijo. Su corazón aún seguía latiendo fuertemente, y se preguntó si es que de alguna forma había perdido su buena condición física. "Esto es algo que sólo hago por mis fans."

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **No pensé que un Sawamura furioso les resultaría tan emocionante/genial. Siento no haber extendido más ello. Será más genial en los siguientes capítulos, lo prometo. ¡Yakushi y Raichi se acercan!

Un aviso tardío de cosas cursis en este capítulo… espero que haya caído bien. (QEPD Chris-senpai, gracias por tu sacrificio.)

En fin, aquí tienen dos pequeños omake tontos para terminar este capítulo.

* * *

**-** **Glosario-**

Drag bunt / **Toque de arrastre*** = Una pelota que ha sido bateada por un bateador que empezó a correr hacia primera base mientras sostenía el bate por encima del plato, usualmente con la intención de conseguir un hit en vez de que sea un 'sacrificio'.

***N/T:** Lo dejé en 'toque de arrastre' aunque sin mucha seguridad, lo encontré en una página de por ahí, pero no sé si sea una fuente confiable.

* * *

**\- Pequeño Omake -**

**Antes, durante el juego.**

Había un evidente descontento y frustración en el dugout de Akikawa, y en su mayoría estaba dirigido hacia el pitcher zurdo que se encontraba en el montículo.

"Los lanzamientos de ese de primero se están volviendo más rápidos y fuertes," se quejó uno de ellos. "¿Cómo es posible que esté en primer año?

"¿Tal vez en realidad es de tercero, pero de alguna forma consiguieron anotarlo como uno de primero?" sugirió otro, sonando mitad serio.

"¿De qué rayos estás hablando?" dijo su compañero de equipo, sudando.

"Mantengan sus ánimos en alto, muchachos," dijo el entrenador, aplaudiendo. "El juego aún no ha terminado."

Sus palabras de aliento fueron recibidas con un incómodo silencio e intercambio de miradas.

"No sé, entrenador…" murmuró uno. "Ese pitcher me está asustando. Ni siquiera puedo abanicar cuando me mira."

"¿Verdad?"

"Oh, ¿así que no era sólo yo?" El muchacho soltó un suspiro de alivio. "Gracias a dios."

"La forma en la que me miró… se sintió como si fuera a asesinarme mientras duermo si tan sólo intentaba batear su lanzamiento." Se estremeció.

"Sí… y luego probablemente mataría al resto de tu familia sólo por diversión," dijo un muchacho con una risita.

"Olvídate del béisbol," bromeo su amigo. "Él probablemente podría conseguir millones haciendo películas de terror."

Hubo una pausa.

"¿Alguno tiene un celular a la mano?"

"¿Para qué?"

"Quiero tomar una foto de su cara para asustar a mi hermana."

"Yo tengo. Toma."

Varios segundos después, hubo un flash mientras la cámara del teléfono sonaba.

Lo que no sabían, Sawamura y el resto de Seidō, era que su rostro sería inmortalizado y celebrado en la red, como una leyenda urbana.

* * *

**\- Pequeño Omake -**

**Después del juego.**

Pegándose contra la pared del baño tanto como le era posible, Haruichi deseó no haber decidido ser considerado al dejar que Eijun y Miyuki tuvieran su charla en privado.

Estaban haciendo que le resultara extremadamente difícil salir en estos momentos.


	22. Estas aquí

FF Original:** The Trajectory of Laughter – PK Samurai**

* * *

**Capítulo Veintidós**

* * *

Hubo un _¡clang!_ de un bate de metal golpeando de lleno a una pelota de béisbol – y luego, justo ante los ojos de Raichi, una pequeña mancha blanca pasó volando por un costado del pitcher.

Las piernas de Raichi ya se estaban moviendo, incluso antes de que su cerebro hubiera terminado de procesar que se dirigía hacia su dirección. Sabiendo que no lo conseguiría a tiempo, se lanzó hacia adelante con sus ojos firmemente fijos sobre la pelota. Extendió su guante, y luego – _¡slam!_ – sintió que la pelota se detenía de forma segura dentro de su agarre.

Satisfecho de sí mismo, se puso de pie nuevamente. "¡Kahahaha! ¡Aquí!" Con entusiasmo, arqueó su brazo hacia atrás y lanzó – y luego observó la pelota volar alto, por encima del guante extendido del primera base.

La multitud empezó a rugir con incredulidad. "¡Un amplio lanzamiento!"

"¿Qué está haciendo ese tercera base? ¿Es un novato?"

Aún inmóvil en su posición de lanzamiento, Raichi oyó a sus compañeros de equipo unírseles. "¡Raichi, idiota! ¡Tiene que ser una broma!"

"¡Concéntrate en el juego!"

Raichi levantó su gorra, y trató nerviosamente de reírse ante ello. "Kaha…ha…"

"¡No lo tomes como una broma!"

Tal vez era algo que debía esperarse. Después de todo, esta era la primera vez que su padre dejaba que Raichi jugara.

De hecho, nunca antes había jugado en un partido. Al menos no en un juego como este – contra un equipo real, con un pitcher real. Un pitcher que incluso había lanzado en _K__ō__shien._

Y, también, con compañeros de equipo reales. Raichi estaba mucho más acostumbrado a abanicar su bate 'árbol de dinero' bajo el puente, mientras su padre observaba. Era cierto que sus compañeros de Yakushi se encontraban gritándole en ese momento, pero era algo nuevo y no era un mal cambio, pensó.

Colocándose su gorra, Raichi retornó hacia su posición en tercera base. Su estómago estaba gruñendo de nuevo, y pensó con anhelo en los plátanos que esperaban en el dugout. No podía decidir qué esperaba con más ansias: comer, o conseguir una oportunidad de batear contra el pitcher de Ichidai.

Sin embargo, luego de un momento de reflexión, decidió rápidamente:

_Definitivamente batear_.

Después de todo, si bien podía comer plátanos todo el tiempo (su padre podía pagarlos seguidamente, por lo menos), la oportunidad de batear contra un pitcher así de fuerte no era algo que se repetía todos los días.

Raichi sintió que sus extremidades empezaban a temblar nuevamente por la emoción, como había sucedido justo antes del juego. Apenas podía esperar.

* * *

Fue en el segundo año de Eijun, en la víspera del descanso de Año Nuevo, que por primera vez se dio cuenta que lo que existía entre ellos no era algo completamente normal.

Habían pasado juntos el día. Primero, sólo ellos dos en el Santuario Meiji para rezar; y más tarde, se habían encontrado con Kuramochi y Haruichi en el festival. Era agradable pasear por los diversos puestos mientras comían dango y un humeante, caliente taiyaki.

Cuando llegó el tiempo de que se despidieran, ya había anochecido. Los otros también irían a casa. Kuramochi era de Chiba, y Haruichi de Kanagawa, los cuales estaban más cerca de Tokyo que Nagano – de dónde era Eijun – y se fueron antes que él.

Para cuando Eijun y Miyuki llegaron a la plataforma de la estación, aún tenían diez minutos antes de que el tren partiera. La mayoría de ese tiempo la pasaron en silencio, sentados en extremos opuestos de una banca. Habían hablado todo el día, pero ahora que Eijun estaba por irse, ambos se habían quedado en silencio.

Había otras personas en la plataforma de la estación, jalando sus maletas con ruedas o cargando un bolso de viaje como Eijun. Madres solteras con sus hijos, solitarios estudiantes de universidad, hombres de negocios. Todos ellos pasaban, uno por uno o todos a la vez.

Empezó a nevar. Lentamente, motas blancas descendían del oscuro cielo, sus contornos se iluminaban brevemente a la luz de las lámparas de la plataforma antes de desvanecerse en las vías. Algunas personas se detenían, apuntando hacia la nieve con un dedo o sacando sus celulares para tomar una foto.

"**Pasajeros que abordan el tren de las 18:30 a Nagano, el tren llegará en un momento en la Plataforma 1. Por favor, esperen detrás de las líneas amarillas."**

Eijun giró para mirar el tren que se deslizaba silenciosamente en la estación, y luego, cuando dio la vuelta, encontró a Miyuki mirándolo directamente. Por alguna razón, a pesar de que habían estado mirándose todo el día, Eijun sintió que las palmas de sus manos empezaban a sudar.

"¿Qué sucede?" dijo con cautela. "¿Tengo salsa de Takoyaki de nuevo?" Su mano se deslizó para revisar su rostro, pero de repente, la mano de Miyuki se disparó a través de la banca, sujetándolo de la muñeca.

Ambos miraron fijamente la mano de Miyuki, la cual se alejó rápidamente como si se hubiese quemado. "No," fue todo lo que dijo Miyuki.

Eijun se levantó, colgando con seguridad su bolso de viaje sobre su hombro. Miyuki también se puso de pie, empujando casualmente una mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón mientras alzaba la otra hacia la parte trasera de su cuello.

Las puertas del tren se abrieron, y las personas salieron hacia la plataforma. Una vez que el tren estuvo vacío, los que habían estado esperando empezaron a abordar.

"Bueno, te veo luego, Miyuki-senpai," dijo Eijun. Puso un pie en el tren.

"Oi, Sawamura."

Eijun dio la vuelta, y repentinamente, incluso antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía, se encontraba entre los brazos de Miyuki. Durante varios segundos, largos, pero cortos, el muchacho mayor sostuvo a Eijun fuertemente contra su pecho.

Esta no era la primera vez que Eijun era abrazado por un amigo, pero nunca antes había sentido su corazón latir tan furiosamente en sus oídos como ahora. Y con Miyuki, de entre todas las personas.

Bueno, considerando lo que habían pasado juntos, tal vez no era tan inesperado como había creído.

"Debo de ser realmente especial para que alguien como tú me abrace… Miyuki-senpai." Su voz sonó ahogada.

Miyuki soltó una risita en su oreja, y luego dio un paso atrás hacia la plataforma. "No celebres tan pronto, Bakamura."

"**El tren está partiendo."**

Cuando la voz del anunciador sonó a través de la plataforma, Eijun de repente se dio cuenta que su rostro estaba de un ardiente escarlata. Miyuki sonrió.

"Te… Te escribiré todos los días," dijo Eijun impulsivamente.

"Regresarás en unos días, idiota."

Las puertas se cerraron entre ellos. El tren empezó a moverse fuera de la estación. Manteniendo la mano alzada de Miyuki dentro de su campo de visión, Eijun caminó rápidamente hacia el fondo del tren, ignorando las expresiones divertidas de los otros pasajeros. Sin embargo, cuando el tren tomó velocidad, la plataforma de la estación se convirtió en nada más que un borrón, y en poco tiempo, la solitaria figura de Miyuki desapareció en el horizonte.

* * *

Por lo que pudo haber sido segundos, o minutos, se mantuvieron fuertemente juntos. Los brazos de Miyuki estaban alrededor de la espalda de Eijun; y con su rostro presionado sobre la curva del cuello del muchacho mayor, Eijun podía oler el persistente sudor de Miyuki y un rastro del desodorante recientemente aplicado.

Exhalando, Eijun empezó a relajarse lentamente entre los brazos de Miyuki. Cerró sus ojos.

¿Por qué había vuelto al pasado? ¿Había sido enviado allí? ¿Por quién? ¿O por _qué_?

¿Era posible cambiar el pasado? ¿Era posible cambiar el futuro?

¿Cómo las cosas que había cambiado, afectarían al futuro? ¿Lo estaba mejorando, o empeorando? ¿O no estaba haciendo diferencia alguna?

¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Podría llevar a Seidō hacia Kōshien?

¿Podría salvar a Miyuki? _¿Podría haber salvado a Miyuki antes?_

Existían tantas preguntas. Demasiadas preguntas. Y todo el tiempo habían estado revoloteando en su mente, entrando y saliendo, envolviéndose alrededor de su cuello en una densa, apiñada, anudada y asfixiante telaraña que simplemente no sabía cómo desenredar.

_¿Por qué regresarías en el tiempo para venir aquí?_

Haruichi le había hecho esa pregunta un buen tiempo atrás, y no había podido responderla en ese entonces. Había intentado pensar en ello. Había intentado llegar a una respuesta lógica a partir de una pregunta ilógica; y había intentado fanfarronear una respuesta que le diera - a cualquier cosa que pudiera ser ese poder - una razón para mantener a Eijun en el pasado.

Había sido tan difícil preguntarse si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Le había preocupado que todo no fuera sólo un accidente, y que simplemente estuviera empeorando las cosas. Algunas veces le tomaba muchas horas poder conciliar el sueño, preocupado de que todo lo actual le fuera arrebatado, y de que fuera a despertar en la ducha, goteando, frío y solo.

Ahora, sin embargo, alzándose como un globo que se desliza libre desde el océano, había una cosa brillando claramente en su mente. Era algo de lo que probablemente había estado consciente antes, en cierta forma. Sin embargo, sólo ahora, crepitando y burbujeando como una bengala en una oscura noche de verano, es que Eijun realmente podía comprender.

No estaba aquí para salvar a Chris o a Tanba.

Y tampoco estaba aquí para salvar a Miyuki.

"_Dime, Sawamura, ¿desde cuándo tu segundo nombre es Superman?"_

Eijun había luchado solo durante mucho tiempo, tratando obstinadamente de componer una y otra vez su quebrantada persona, nunca aceptando que existían algunas cosas que no podría arreglar por su cuenta.

Entonces, ¿por qué estaba aquí?

La respuesta, ahora que la veía, había estado ahí todo el tiempo: _Estoy aquí porque tú estás aquí._

Era tan simple como eso.

Eijun no se había dado cuenta cuán ruidoso había estado en el interior de su cabeza, hasta este momento cuando todo se volvió quieto y silencioso. Silencioso, a excepción del sonido de su corazón latiendo.

* * *

Cuando el cuerpo de Sawamura se desplomó contra su pecho, Kazuya se preguntó por instante si acaso el otro muchacho se había desmayado por la impresión – antes de que su especulación fuera bruscamente interrumpida por el sonido de un leve, pero inconfundible, ronquido.

Kazuya dio un paso hacia atrás mientras trataba de soportar el repentino peso muerto. "Oi, Sawamura."

No hubo respuesta. Colocando sus manos en los hombros de Sawamura, Kazuya lo empujó hacia atrás y vio que de alguna forma el zurdo, en efecto, se había quedado dormido. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y las líneas de preocupación en su frente se habían relajado. Sus labios estaban parcialmente separados.

Lo hacía lucir joven, pensó Kazuya. En realidad, por primera vez, el zurdo aparentaba su edad. Era casi un tanto – _¿me atrevo a pensarlo?_ – lindo –

Sawamura soltó un ruidoso y satisfecho resoplido, y Kazuya observó una línea de saliva derramarse por su boca.

Kazuya empezó a sudar.

Mientras trataba de decidir entre los méritos de cargar de regreso a Sawamura, o simplemente despertar al muchacho – el de primer año era más pesado de lo que parecía – Kazuya captó el atisbo de un repentino movimiento en la entrada del baño. Moviéndose, se encontró con la mirada – o lo que pensó que era la mirada, era difícil saberlo con todo ese cabello de por medio – del menor de los Kominato.

_Espera… ¿cuánto tiempo ha estado allí?_

Kominato soltó una pequeña, nerviosa tos. "Uh… hola Miyuki-senpai…"

Kazuya suspiró. "Ayúdame a cargar a este idiota de regreso, ¿sí?"

* * *

Mientras Mishima se deslizaba hacia primera base, Raichi se enderezó. Apretó el mango de su bate. Su corazón estaba acelerándose.

"**Número 4, tercera base, Todoroki-kun."**

El bate de aluminio que estaba usando era mucho más ligero que al que estaba acostumbrado. Apenas podía sentirlo pesando entre su agarre.

Recordando justo a tiempo saludar al árbitro, Raichi caminó hacia la caja de bateo. Se inclinó en su postura de bateo, y miró hacia el montículo – donde un pitcher real, vivo, le devolvía la mirada.

Mientras daba mordiscos a un racimo de plátanos, Raichi había observado con los otros, una y otra vez en el salón del club, los videos grabados del pitcher estrella de Ichidai. Y ahora, estaba aquí, donde el mismo pitcher estaba esperando frente a sus propios ojos.

La intensidad que había sentido en el video no se comparaba con la fuerza pura que emanaba del pitcher en ese momento. Algo parecido a una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, y la boca de Raichi se curvó hacia arriba en una incontrolable sonrisa. Su cuerpo entero estaba estallando de energía. Quería batear la pelota. ¿Qué tipo de pelota vendría hacia él? Quería batearla. Quería escuchar el sonido de su bate golpeando la pelota.

El pitcher asintió. Empezó sus movimientos – y luego, lanzó. Y entonces, la pelota se disparó hacia Raichi.

Casi estaba aquí. El momento casi estaba aquí. Estaba llegando. ¿Era una rápida recta? No, era –

Golpeando su pie delantero contra el suelo, Raichi abanicó, el poder de su cuerpo explotando a través del bate. Con un sonido explosivo, lo sintió conectar con la pelota, disparándola fuera de vista.

Sin moverse de su posición, mientras rememoraba la trayectoria de la pelota, Raichi soltó una jadeante risa. "Kahaha… G-genial. ¡La pelota se _**torció**_ justo delante de mí!"

Había sido justo como en los videos. Estaba seguro ahora. Jugar contra un pitcher real y sentir la pelota estrellarse contra su bate era _mucho_ más increíble que simplemente imaginarlo en su cabeza.

¡Más! Quería mandar a volar más de estos lanzamientos del pitcher. Justo ahora había bateado su _slider_, pero sabía que el pitcher tenía un puñado más de otros lanzamientos bajo su manga. Y sabía que este deseo sería concedido pronto pues esto era _béisbol,_ y su oportunidad al bate vendría de nuevo al avanzar la alineación – bueno, este juego era _increíble_, justo como lo había imaginado.

"Oye, empieza a correr…"

Raichi se echó hacia atrás y soltó un rugido. _**"¡EL BÉISBOL ES INCREÍBLE!"**_

* * *

Caminaron fuera del estadio bajo el sonido de vítores y gritos. La multitud abrió camino, dejando un despejado espacio para que ellos se desplazaran.

Normalmente, habría estado deleitándose con el dulce regusto de la victoria y dejándose consentir por la adoración de sus fans. Sin embargo, en ese momento, todo lo que podía hacer era no lanzarse al piso y patalear en el aire.

"¡Narumiya-kun!"

"¡Narumiya-kun, buen lanzamiento!"

"¡Sigan así hasta la final!"

Mei no agitó su mano como respuesta. En vez de eso, aún echando chispas, giró intencionadamente para mirar con furia al entrenador – quien miró con resolución hacia otro lado.

"Oye," dijo Masatoshi, su indudablemente _nada solidario_ cátcher, quien caminaba junto a él. "¿Aún estás enfadado por eso? Qué mente tan pequeña tienes."

Mei habló bruscamente. "¡No puedo creer que me cambiaras! ¡Si hubiera lanzando hasta el final, podría haber conseguido un juego sin hits!" _Eso_ le habría mostrado a ese mocoso zurdo de Seidō que no era tan especial.

"¿A quién le importa eso? Estábamos encima por mucho. El entrenador lo hizo para que pudieras descansar–"

"¡No estaba cansado! ¡Pude haberlo terminado!" Dando pisotones, Mei aceleró su paso. "¡Es el colmo!"

"… estás haciendo que quiera estrangularte." La voz de Masatoshi se tornó seria, y Mei se detuvo a regañadientes. "Tres más hasta las nacionales. Si perdemos estaremos acabados, Mei. Necesitas guardar fuerzas para los infernales partidos que se acercan."

Mei frunció el ceño, pero no respondió. No era como si no _supiera_ todo eso.

"¡E-entrenador!" Era su mánager, quien había estado observando el juego en el otro estadio.

"¿Qué pasó? Te ves preocupado," dijo Masatoshi.

"¿Cómo estuvieron los juegos en Fuchu?" preguntó Mei con entusiasmo. Seidō e Ichidai deberían haber sido los equipos ganadores. Estaba esperando con ansias ver quién ganaría en los cuartos de final.

Y aún más, aplastar en la final al ganador de ese encuentro.

El manager se tomó un tiempo para recobrar el aliento antes de levantar la mirada con una seria expresión en su rostro. "La Tercera Preparatoria Ichidai perdió ante Yakushi."

* * *

Después de que el juego terminara, Miyuki y Kuramochi arrastraron a un somnoliento Eijun – quien de alguna forma había conseguido dormir durante todo el emocionante juego – de regreso hacia el bus, mientras que Chris ayudaba a cargar sus maletas.

Haruichi acompañó a Furuya, quien repentinamente había anunciado que tenía que ir al baño. Sin embargo, para cuando regresaron, todos habían desaparecido. Y luego, entraron en desacuerdo sobre en qué dirección se encontraba el bus.

Les tomó varios minutos de caminata hacia el lado equivocado – en el cual, al llegar al final, se encontraron mirando fijamente hacia una valla sin salida – y entonces, tuvieron que correr hacia la dirección opuesta.

Sin embargo, cuando el sonido de algo pesado siendo abanicado en el aire entró por sus oídos, se tambalearon. Justo a la vuelta de la curva, en la parte trasera del estadio, vieron dos figuras vestidas con uniformes de béisbol. Una estaba sentada en el suelo, picándose la oreja; mientras que el otro, un muchacho con una cicatriz en la mejilla, se encontraba abanicando su bate una y otra vez.

_¡¿Todoroki Raichi…?!_

"Otros cien más," habló el hombre – quien era el entrenador de Yakushi, ahora que Haruichi se fijaba bien. "Asegúrate de que el bateo que completaste hoy se grabe en tu cuerpo. Correrás a casa cuando termines."

A pesar de la rapidez con la que el muchacho abanicaba, todas y cada una de ellas eran compactas y poderosas, y enviaban visibles ondas de choque a través del aire.

Haruichi podía sentir los vellos de sus brazos erizarse. El muchacho no era tan grande, pero su forma de abanicar era incluso más sorprendente de cerca. Sólo podía empezar a preguntarse cuánto debía de haber practicado para conseguir el nivel que ahora tenía.

Después de abanicar un poco más en ese modo explosivo, Todoroki finalmente se detuvo, y empezó a tomar respiraciones rápidas y poco profundas.

"¡Oye! ¡No flojees!" dijo el entrenador.

Sin embargo, parecía que el muchacho no había estado descansando. "El pitcher de hoy… tenía tanta energía. Era tan agresivo… y existen más como él en el país, ¿cierto?" El muchacho sonrió. "Quiero batear y batear y batear y batear." Se inclinó hacia atrás. "¡Quiero jugar contra todos los pitchers de este país! ¡Quiero derrotarlos a todos! ¡Kahahaha!"

El entrenador sopló una mota de cerilla de su dedo meñique. "¿Quieres ser profesional, cierto Raichi? Si te conviertes en profesional, podrás hacer eso todos los días."

Haruichi podía sentir a Furuya echando chispas, el último retazo de melancolía desapareciendo para dar paso a un creciente e intenso fuego. Empezó a sudar. A pesar de lo bueno que había sido Todoroki para batearle un homerun al pitcher de Ichidai, esas eran grandes palabras considerando que aún era de primer año, como ellos.

_Aunque, Eijun-kun también es sólo uno de primero…_

"Bueno, derrotaste a Manaka que fue al Invitacional. Han habido algunos rumores acerca de un monstruo de primer año por aquí, pero por ahora, el único pitcher que vale la pena en el Oeste de Tokyo es… Narumiya Mei, de Inashiro. Eso es todo probablemente."

* * *

Al despertar la mañana siguiente, una particularmente hermosa mañana por así decir, los miembros del primer equipo de Seidō se encontraron sorprendidos de ver a Furuya corriendo vueltas extra alrededor del campo de entrenamiento.

"Sí que se ve motivado," dijo Kuramochi, su voz mezclada con asombro. "Me pregunto si es debido a Sawamura."

Sawamura parpadeó. "¿Yo qué hice?"

"Bueno, en realidad…" El menor de los Kominato lucía incómodo. "Lo que pasó fue…"

Varios minutos después, luego de que Kominato hubiera terminado de contar lo que él y Furuya habían oído detrás del estadio, el primero en romper el silencio fue Isashiki.

"_**¿ES UNA BROMA?" **_rugió, estallando. "¡¿Esos dos realmente dijeron eso?! ¡¿Que ni siquiera vale la pena jugar contra nosotros?!"

"No, no directamente – "

"_**¡Pero lo hicieron! ¡Están subestimando por completo a nuestra cabeza brillante y a nuestra cabeza despeinada!"**_

"¿Y?" Ryōsuke apareció detrás de su hermano luciendo una aterradora sonrisa. "No regresaron sin darles una paliza, ¿cierto?"

Con sus dientes al descubierto, Kuramochi golpeó amenazadoramente su puño contra la palma de su otra mano. "Venga, Yakushi."

El estómago de Masuko gruñó furiosamente.

"Sea Yakushi o Ichidai, cualquiera que se interponga en nuestro camino es el oponente que tenemos que vencer," dijo Yūki sabiamente, aunque sus calmadas palabras parecieron fuera de lugar ante el evidente fuego que irradiaba de su cuerpo.

Kazuya sonrió, complacido de ver a sus compañeros de equipo encendidos.

_Así que ellos están diciendo que el único contra el cual vale la pena jugar es Inashiro, ¿eh? Esa es una afirmación atrevida contra nuestros pitchers… y en especial contra este de aquí._

Giró para ver a Sawamura, quien había estado observando el campo. Como sintiendo su mirada, el de primer año reaccionó y dio la vuelta para mirar a Kazuya; una sacudida, cual relámpago, se extendió por su cuerpo.

… ¿Nudos en su garganta? ¿Latidos acelerados? ¿Sacudidas recorriendo sus extremidades?

_Oh_, pensó Kazuya en su interior. _Puede que esté en problemas._

Sawamura sonrió ampliamente, una pizca de entusiasmo brillando en sus ojos. "Bueno… sólo tenemos que mostrarles, ¿no es así?"

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**Hay aún más momentos cursis por venir. Prepárense. (94k palabras y ellos sólo se han abrazado –sacude la cabeza–).

Gracias por los reviews/comentarios.

Muchos de ustedes disfrutan los pequeños omake, así que aquí hay otros "dos" adicionales.

* * *

**\- ****Pequeño Omake -**

**Toma lugar justo después del partido entre Yakushi e Ichidai, durante el camino de regreso hacia los dormitorios.**

Ante el sonido de la crujiente gravilla y la sacudida del bus en movimiento, Eijun abrió sus ojos. Frotándolos con somnolencia, se enderezó en su asiento.

El bus, en su mayoría, estaba en silencio. Parecía que todos, o se habían quedado dormidos o estaban escuchando música.

Miyuki se encontraba sentado junto a Eijun. Con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia atrás. Su gorra, la cual usualmente se mantenía en un distinguido ángulo, ahora cubría su rostro. Su pecho ascendía y descendía casi imperceptiblemente mientras dormía.

Eijun notó que las rodillas de ambos estaban cercanas a tocarse. De hecho, por la forma en la que estaban sentados, no parecería del todo extraño si lo hicieran.

Después de un momento de duda, Eijun separó sus piernas un par de centímetros, y sintió su rodilla rozar contra la de Miyuki.

_Hehe._

Apoyando su rostro contra la ventana del bus, Eijun cerró sus ojos nuevamente, y pronto, volvió a caer dormido.

* * *

**\- Pequeño Omake -**

**Inmediatamente después.**

Kazuya sonrió bajo su gorra.


	23. Tiempo libre

FF Original:** The Trajectory of Laughter – PK Samurai**

* * *

**Capítulo Veintitrés**

* * *

La noche se aproximaba al campus de Yakushi, y aunque recién acababan de retornar victoriosos de su dura batalla contra Ichidai – el campeón regional de primavera y el favorito a ganar – la atmósfera estaba lejos de ser una de celebración. Al contrario, con un feroz aire de determinación, la mayoría de los jugadores continuaban practicando su bateo en el campo.

El entrenador de Yakushi estaba frente a todos ellos. Era un hombre de mediana edad y apariencia desaliñada, pero observaba ferozmente a cada jugador con un inesperado y exigente entusiasmo. "¡Si no pueden tocar en el entrenamiento, no los usaré! ¡Así que será mejor que se pongan a trabajar!"

Mientras tanto, bajo las instrucciones del entrenador, los de primer año – los limpiadores del equipo – estaban reunidos en el salón del club. Durante dos horas, habían estado observando una grabación del juego que se había realizado ese mismo día, antes que el de ellos: el juego entre Seidō y Akikawa, del cual Seidō había emergido victorioso.

El primera base de Yakushi, Mishima, levantó el control remoto y rebobinó un poco el video. Devolviéndolo a su sitio, frunció el ceño. "Ese zurdo es de primero como nosotros, ¿cierto? Sus lanzamientos no son tan rápidos como los de ese tal Furuya, pero su _cutter_ sí que es _brusca_. Y combinada con su _four-seam_… va a ser alguien difícil de enfrentar."

"No dejó que ni un solo jugador de Akikawa llegara a base." Su amigo y compañero de equipo, Akiba, cruzó sus brazos. "Ninguno de ellos, a excepción de su pitcher, eran buenos bateadores, pero aun así… Y tampoco dio ningún boleto. La batería de Seidō sí que es impresionante."

"Es de esperarse. Las escuelas de prestigio como Seidō siempre consiguen a los mejores. Incluso si encontramos alguna forma de lidiar con esos dos pitchers de primero, ellos aún tendrán al que lanza de lado y a su estrella…" Mishima chasqueó su lengua con irritación. "Es una molestia que sean pitchers tan diferentes."

La puerta se abrió con un traqueteo, revelando al pitcher estrella de Yakushi quien se veía un poco cansado por el entrenamiento. Miró hacia a la pantalla donde se mostraba el video. "Qué, ¿todavía siguen viendo eso?"

Mishima giró su cabeza. "Ah – Sanada-senpai. El papá de Raichi nos dijo que lo estudiáramos."

"¿El entrenador?" Después de un momento, la expresión de sorpresa de Sanada se reajustó a una de diversión. "Es gracioso que nos haga ser tan minuciosos con esto. También estuvieron viendo el video de Manaka-san sin parar."

Raichi, quien había estado masticando silenciosamente un plátano, finalmente habló. "Su lanzamiento fue tan increíble como imaginé."

"En serio…" La sonrisa de Sanada se ensanchó. "¿Y qué hay de Seidō? ¿Ya los tienes en la cabeza?"

La boca de Akiba se torció mientras pensaba. "El estilo de lanzamiento de ese zurdo… es un poco parecido al tuyo, ¿no, senpai?"

"Sanada-senpai con mayor resistencia y control," corrigió Mishima.

Sanada empezó a sudar. "Oye, oye… eso no es nada amable."

Raichi descendió el plátano de su boca. "Esos dos son bastante interesantes. Especialmente ese zurdo… hay algo en sus lanzamientos. Creo que está ocultando algo. Algo que no se pudo ver en el video…" Levantó la mirada, el fuego en sus ojos apenas podía ser contenido. "¡Preparatoria Seidō! ¡Quiero jugar contra ellos ahora! _**¡Ahora mismo!**_"

* * *

_¡Slam!_

La tarde anterior a los cuartos de final, los cuatro pitchers del primer equipo de Seidō estaban reunidos en el bullpen practicando sus diversos lanzamientos con sus respectivos catchers.

_**¡Slam!**_

Haciendo una mueca, Ono echó un vistazo a la ardiente pelota en su guante antes de ponerse de pie y lanzarla de regreso a Furuya.

"Esa todavía estuvo un poco alto," gritó. "Intentémoslo de nuevo desde el paso de lado."

Furuya asintió con cansancio, alzando un hombro para limpiar el sudor de su rostro.

_¡Slam!_

Chris, quien tuvo que descender su guante hacia el suelo para atrapar la pelota, mostró una tensa expresión.

"¡Lo siento!" dijo Kawakami, preocupado.

Chris levantó la mirada y sonrió. "No te preocupes si rebotan. Siempre que mantengas bajos tus lanzamientos, no anotarán ningún hit hacia los jardines."

"¡Sí!"

"_**¡Slam!"**_

"Nada mal, Sawamura," gritó Miyuki, lanzando la pelota de regreso hacia el zurdo. Sawamura sonrió ampliamente, atrapando la pelota con su guante. "Podremos usar esto en el partido de mañana."

_¡Slam!_

Mientras observaba a los jugadores desde fuera del bullpen, Rei cruzó sus brazos con una sonrisa de satisfacción. "Furuya aún necesita trabajar en su resistencia, pero estos tres están en muy buenas condiciones."

"Sí," concedió Ōta orgullosamente.

_¡Slam!_

Soltando un sonido de esfuerzo, Tanba lanzó. El lanzamiento curvo se torció en el aire antes de aterrizar, alta, en el guante de Miyauchi.

"Aún es mala," dijo el entrenador Kataoka.

"Sí, señor," asintió Tanba.

Rei acomodó sus gafas. "Puedo ver que Tanba-kun realmente lo desea, pero aún no está en su mejor condición."

Si pudiera lograrlo, el regreso de Tanba sería importante para el equipo. No sólo incrementaría la moral de los de tercero, sino que también ayudaría a aliviar la carga sobre los otros pitchers – particularmente, Sawamura, quien hasta el momento había hecho un espectacular trabajo de llevar al equipo durante la mitad de las entradas.

Sin embargo, los próximos juegos serían mucho más difíciles que los anteriores. Y, aunque a veces resultaba sencillo olvidarlo, Sawamura aún estaba en primer año. Tenía dos años más para jugar en Seidō, y Rei sabía que el entrenador no querría que el zurdo se fatigue en exceso.

Sawamura había controlado bien su ritmo durante todos los juegos; pero, para que él y los otros pitchers lanzaran de la mejor forma en las batallas que se acercaban, el regreso de Tanba a la rotación sería la clave.

* * *

Una vez dado por terminado el entrenamiento en los campos interiores, Satoru observaba con descontento mientras el entrenador Kataoka, en posición de cuclillas, empezaba a hundir un palillo en el suelo.

Desde que el juego contra Akikawa llegó a su fin, Satoru había estado esperando que el entrenador le dijera que ya no sería parte de la alineación principal. Después de todo, era de esperarse. La única cosa que sabía hacer era lanzar rápido. Había creído que eso sería suficiente. Se había aferrado a esa habilidad durante toda su vida, aun cuando aquello lo había aislado.

Sin embargo, ese juego le había mostrado que el béisbol no era algo para tomarse tan a la ligera.

Satoru echó un vistazo hacia Sawamura y Kawakami que se encontraban parados junto a él.

Había recuperado su espíritu cuando escuchó al entrenador de Yakushi desestimar a Seidō, pero sabía que existía una gran probabilidad de que ni siquiera le dieran la oportunidad de lanzar. Sin embargo, no podía decir nada. No tenía el derecho a hacerlo. Pues, a diferencia de Satoru, ellos habían cumplido con su trabajo de contener al equipo de Akikawa. A diferencia de Satoru, ellos pertenecían a este lugar. Ellos merecían subir al montículo.

"Acerca del pitcher que abrirá mañana…" dijo el entrenador. Las yemas de sus dedos se apretaron contra sus palmas, Satoru inclinó su cabeza. "Iremos de nuevo con Furuya." Satoru se congeló. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso había escuchado mal, o…? "Sin embargo, tendremos cambios rápidos. Sawamura saldrá en la cuarta entrada, y Kawakami a partir de la séptima."

Kawakami asintió. "Sí, señor."

"Dependiendo de cómo se desarrolle el juego, probablemente varíe un poco. Sawamura, estate listo para salir en cualquier momento."

"Sí, jefe."

"No me llames jefe."

La mano derecha de Satoru estaba temblando, así que extendió la izquierda para sujetarla y mantenerla inmóvil. Sus ojos ardían. ¿Y qué era ese liviano sentimiento dentro de su pecho?

Cerró sus ojos, y luego los abrió, pero el escenario frente a Satoru no había cambiado. El entrenador aún seguía hundiendo el palillo en el suelo, hablando con los otros entrenadores asistentes.

Satoru exhaló. Le habían dado otra oportunidad para subir al montículo. Otra oportunidad para probarles al equipo, y a sí mismo, que pertenecía aquí. Esta vez, no lo echaría a perder.

* * *

Aunque la práctica había terminado relativamente temprano a fin de permitir que los miembros del equipo descansaran, para cuando los jugadores empezaron a retornar a sus habitaciones, ya era de noche.

Después de la sesión informativa con los tres pitchers, el entrenador le hizo señas a Kazuya para que lo acompañara a los terrenos de entrenamiento. Rei se le unió mientras caminaban a un ritmo constante hacia el campo, y muy pronto, empezó a distinguir los sonidos de los de tercer año quienes al parecer seguían bateando contra Tanba.

_¡Slam!_

"¡Oye, ese fue un buen lanzamiento! ¡Tetsu ni siquiera pudo abanicar!" La voz de Isashiki resonó alegremente.

"Esa fue una _bola_," dijo Yūki, quien estaba en la caja de bateo.

Isashiki negó agresivamente con la cabeza. "¡No, eso definitivamente fue un _strike_!

"Muchachos, ya es tiempo de que descansen," dijo el entrenador. Ante el sonido de su voz, los de tercer año voltearon. "Y por cierto, eso fue una _bola_."

Kazuya miró hacia Tanba, quien estaba respirando profundamente en el montículo. "Te ayudaré a estirar, Tanba-san."

Tanba no se movió, era evidente que quería continuar lanzando.

"¿Aún no estás satisfecho con tu actual forma?" preguntó el entrenador.

Silenciosamente, Tanba alzó un brazo, limpiando la zona de su boca con el dorso de su mano.

El entrenador cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "La sexta entrada. Empieza a calentar en la sexta entrada."

Los ojos de Tanba se ensancharon. Igualmente sorprendido, Kazuya giró hacia el entrenador. Le había dicho algo diferente a los otros pitchers, afirmando que Tanba no estaba en condiciones de subir al montículo.

"Yakushi es un equipo fuerte," continuó el entrenador. "El juego de mañana podría convertirse en una intensa lucha. Si eso sucediera, te necesitaré en el montículo. Después de todo, tú eres la estrella de Seidō."

Tanba bajó la mirada hacia su mano, y luego la levantó de nuevo hacia el entrenador. "¿Realmente soy necesario, entrenador?" Su voz sonaba insegura.

El entrenador miró fijamente al muchacho alto de tercer año. "¿Te refieres a Sawamura?"

Estaba silencioso. Nadie se atrevía a moverse o a hacer sonido alguno.

"¿No cree que cometió un error al darme el número 1, entrenador?" dijo Tanba enérgicamente. Era fácil de ver que le estaba doliendo decirlo.

"¿Crees que me equivoqué?" preguntó el entrenador con su usual tono firme.

Las manos de Tanba se cerraron en puños a sus costados, y su boca se torció. "Yo…"

"¿Has olvidado cuán duro has trabajado para llegar hasta aquí, Tanba?"

Los ojos de Tanba se ensancharon notablemente. Tragó saliva y apretó la mandíbula. "Yo… No, entrenador." Tomó un profundo respiro y se enderezó. "Mañana, estaré listo para cuando sea necesario. Como la estrella del equipo."

El entrenador asintió. "Muéstrame lo que has adquirido durante estos tres años."

"¡Sí, señor!"

Mientras observaba cómo algo de confianza retornaba a los ojos de Tanba, Kazuya sintió su boca curvarse en una sonrisa. Así que el entrenador les había dicho a los más jóvenes que Tanba no lanzaría para así recordarles sus obligaciones; mientras que por otro lado, a Tanba, le había dicho que era la estrella de tercer año del equipo. El entrenador siempre estaba pensando un paso adelante, y siempre por el bien del equipo. Kazuya sentía un profundo respeto por ese hombre.

Mientras los otros de tercero se juntaban alrededor y se burlaban de un sonrojado Tanba, Kazuya echó un vistazo al edificio de los dormitorios. Las luces empezaban a encenderse, indicando que el resto del equipo iba regresando a sus habitaciones luego de lavarse. El golpeteo en su puerta también comenzaría pronto – de alguna forma, sin previo aviso, su habitación se había convertido en el punto de reunión para los miembros del equipo que se encontraran aburridos.

Normalmente, era un poco irritante, pero cuando vio que otra luz se encendía, Kazuya sintió su sonrisa ensancharse. _Me pregunto si él también vendrá…_

* * *

Secando su rostro con una toalla y sintiéndose refrescado, Haruichi abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño con un traqueteo – sólo para encontrar a Eijun y Furuya charlando con un aire conspirador.

"… así que ya sabes, la próxima vez que te bateen, sólo culpa a Miyuki-senpai," dijo Eijun, palmeando a Furuya en la espalda.

Furuya asintió solemnemente. "Ya veo."

Haruichi empezó a sudar. "¿De qué hablan?"

"¡Harucchi!" Eijun se enderezó. "Nada, nada. ¿Estás emocionado por el partido de mañana?"

"Sí," dijo Haruichi, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Todo el mundo está entusiasmado, es un tanto emocionante. Espero poder batear mañana."

"Hiciste un increíble trabajo como bateador emergente en el juego de ayer," dijo Eijun con orgullo. "No veo por qué el entrenador no te vaya a incluir en el juego de mañana. Estaré animándote."

Haruichi sintió su rostro calentarse, y sonrió. "Gracias." Había notado que Eijun era sorprendentemente vocal al momento de expresar su apoyo. Algunas veces, casi parecía como si estuviese siendo animado por alguien mayor. "Hoy estás de buen humor, eh."

"No me había sentido así de bien en mucho tiempo," admitió Eijun. Momentáneamente, Haruichi se preguntó si acaso eso tenía que ver con Miyuki – y como si estuviese leyendo su mente, el zurdo añadió, "Apuesto que los demás están en el cuarto de Miyuki-senpai de nuevo."

"¿El cuarto de Miyuki-senpai?" repitió Haruichi.

"¿No sabías?" Eijun ladeó su cabeza. "¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre, entonces?"

Haruichi empezó a sudar de nuevo. "¿No estudias, Eijun-kun?"

Eijun agitó su mano restándole importancia. "Los exámenes han terminado y mañana habrá un juego. ¿Quién sería tan loco como para estudiar? ¿Cierto, Furuya?"

"… Podríamos llevarles bebidas a los senpai," dijo Furuya, dudando.

"Oh, ¡qué gran idea!" Sin dudarlo ni un instante, Eijun sujetó a Furuya de la muñeca, quien se dejó arrastrar en dirección a las máquinas expendedoras.

Haruichi sonrió, caminando hacia adelante para seguirlos. _Me alegra ver que ambos lucen más animados._

* * *

En el registro de la historia del equipo de béisbol de Seidō, el hecho de que el equipo iba antes que cualquier otra cosa, era una tácita pero ampliamente reconocida verdad. Prácticamente, todas las horas que no se invertían en clase, eran dedicadas al entrenamiento o a las básicas necesidades de la vida mundana, como comer o dormir. Naturalmente, eso significaba que simplemente no había tiempo suficiente para las chicas.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no pudieran pensar en chicas. O hablar sobre ellas.

Los miembros del primer equipo, de segundo año, se habían reunido en la habitación de Kazuya. Se habían aburrido después de varias rondas de _street fighter_, y una vez que la TV fue apagada, el flujo de la conversación cambio naturalmente hacia el segundo tema favorito (el primero era el béisbol).

Higasa se recostó contra el poste de la cama de Kazuya. "Hoy las managers se veían realmente lindas."

Kawakami asintió, su rostro se tiñó de un leve color rosa. "Los onigiri estuvieron muy buenos. Los de Sachiko-chan siempre son los mejores."

"¡Hyaha!" Kuramochi rio, y luego añadió burlonamente, "Eso es porque Sachiko siempre te da los mejores."

"Los onigiri de Takako-san también son bastante buenos," añadió Shirasu.

"Yui-chan se sujetó el cabello en alto," dijo Higasa, su rostro se relajó de forma soñadora. "¿Lo notaron?"

Kazuya sonrió de lado. "Sé que Kuramochi lo notó." Inmediatamente, alzó una mano para bloquear la almohada que Kuramochi acababa de lanzarle.

"¡Cállate!" Kuramochi frunció el ceño, las puntas de sus orejas se encendieron. "Nunca vas a dejar de recordarme eso, ¿no?"

"¡Pupupu! ¡Nop!"

Higasa se mostró interesado. "¿Qué sucedió?"

"No –" empezó Kuramochi, pero fue demasiado tarde.

"Kuramochi invitó a Yui-san a salir el año pasado, pero fue completamente rechazado," explicó Kawakami.

Kazuya y Higasa se desternillaron de risa mientras que Kuramochi, con un aullido, derribó a Kawakami, atrapándolo bajo sus piernas hasta que el pitcher empezara a rogar por piedad.

"En fin," continuó Higasa, cuando pareció que todos habían recuperado una razonable cantidad de oxígeno. Lanzó una calculadora mirada hacia Kazuya. "Miyuki, ¿cuál es tu tipo? Kuramochi nunca deja de hablar cuando se trata de chicas, pero creo que nunca te he escuchado hablar sobre ellas."

"¿Mi tipo?" dijo Kazuya sin darle importancia.

Afortunadamente, fue salvado por un golpeteo en la puerta. Kawakami se puso de pie y abrió, revelando a los tres de primer año que pertenecían al primer equipo. Para el deleite de los de segundo año, cargaban una variedad de bebidas entre sus brazos.

"¡Bien!" dijo Kuramochi, poniéndose de pie de un salto. Los otros lo imitaron, juntándose alrededor de la puerta.

"¿Hay algún un té verde?"

"¿Y un calpico?"

"Hay algo para cada uno," dijo Sawamura, sonriendo.

"¿Y para mí?" habló Kazuya, desde el suelo. Sin demora, Sawamura tomó una lata azul de entre los brazos de Furuya y la lanzó hacia él. Atrapándola con facilidad, Kazuya levantó la anilla con un sonido efervescente.

"Eijun-kun tenía razón." Kominato, sonando bastante sorprendido, se sentó junto a Shirasu, cerca de la TV. "Este realmente es el lugar donde el equipo pasa el rato."

"Bueno, Miyuki es el afortunado que este año tiene una habitación doble para él solo," dijo Kuramochi, empujando la pajilla dentro de una caja de jugo.

"Oye, oye." Kazuya alzó sus manos en fingida defensa. "El año pasado estuve aquí con Azuma-san yo solo. Merezco esto."

"Así que, ¿Miyuki?" Higasa insistió. "¿Tú tipo? Ahora que todos los kōhai están aquí, tienes que decirnos."

"¿Su tipo?" Furuya parpadeó.

Sawamura, quien había estado inclinado tratando de abrir su bebida, repentinamente levantó su cabeza. Sintiendo un leve estremecimiento, los labios de Kazuya se curvaron en una sonrisa. _Esto podría ser interesante_.

"Bueno, me gustan de menor altura que yo," empezó con languidez, mirando casualmente alrededor en busca de la reacción de uno de primer año en particular. "Con grandes ojos y piel bronceada. Un poco torpe, y un tanto temperamental a veces. Alguien que siempre esté tratando de sacar lo mejor de mí – pero que falle. Completamente."

Para su decepción, el blanco de su interés no reaccionó. Mientras su voz se desvanecía, sus palabras fueron recibidas, en un principio, con silencio. Y luego –

"¿Realmente hay algo mal contigo, no?" Kuramochi sacudió su cabeza.

Shirasu asintió, totalmente de acuerdo.

"Siento lástima por tu futura esposa," dijo Higasa solemnemente.

"¡Haha! Gracias," Kazuya rio dentro de su bebida.

Por algunos instantes de tranquilidad, lo único que se pudo escuchar fue el sonido de cada uno de ellos tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

Repentinamente, Sawamura dijo en voz alta, "Oh, ¿estamos hablando sobre nuestros tipos, Higasa-senpai?"

"Sí. ¿Tienes alguno?"

Sawamura asintió. Sus ojos vagaron por la habitación, posándose en todo menos en Kazuya. "Mi tipo es de aquellas personas realmente tranquilas, gentiles, alguien que nunca me alzaría la voz… Tiene que ser de mayor altura que yo, fuerte y de buen aspecto, con algo de ascendencia extranjera y – y que tenga dos nombres…"

Kazuya empezó a sudar. _Así que, en otras palabras, ¿Chris-senpai?_

"¿Qué se supone que estás buscando?" Kuramochi rio.

"Este equipo está lleno de raros," murmuró Higasa. "En fin, ¿qué hay de ustedes? ¿Kominato? ¿Furuya?"

"¿Ehh?" Kominato lucía nervioso, mientras que Furuya estaba sin palabras.

Desde ese momento, la conversación fluyó fácilmente, y para cuando los otros se levantaron y retornaron a sus habitaciones, gran parte de la tensión causada por el próximo juego contra Yakushi, había disminuido lo suficiente como para poder dormir.

"Vayan directo a dormir," Kazuya les ordenó a Furuya y Sawamura cuando daban un paso fuera de la habitación. "Especialmente tú, Sawamura. No pierdas el tiempo con los videojuegos de Kuramochi."

"No lo haré," dijo Sawamura, malhumorado. Deslizando sus pies dentro de sus zapatillas, empezó a alejarse.

Kazuya empezó a cerrar la puerta – y luego dudó. Mirando hacia la encorvada espalda de Sawamura, alzó una mano y frotó la parte trasera de su cuello.

Decidiéndose, tragó saliva y luego habló, "Oye, Sawamura." El de primer año dio media vuelta con una expresión mitad fastidiada, mitad interrogante. "Mi tipo es alguien que pueda recordar mi bebida y snack favoritos… y que siempre esté apareciendo en mi puerta sin invitación, con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro."

Sawamura hizo una pausa – y luego sonrió. "Lo sé," fue todo lo que dijo antes de bajar las escaleras, evidentemente más animado, y desaparecer acompañado por un confundido Furuya.

Kazuya se quedó inmóvil, esperando que el sonido de pasos que descendían, se desvaneciera. El corredor de los dormitorios del segundo piso estaba oscuro. La mayoría de las luces en las otras habitaciones se habían apagado. Lo único que podía escuchar era el llanto de las cigarras.

_Minminminmin._

Por último, lenta y espontáneamente, sintió las esquinas de su boca curvarse en una sonrisa sin restricciones.

¿A qué estaban jugando?

Kazuya creía que lo sabía, pero no podía decirlo con certeza. No aún. Nunca antes había sentido esta clase de emoción recorriendo su pecho de esa forma. Si tuviera que describirlo, era muy parecido a cómo se sentía en el campo, sentado a un lado del limpiador de un poderoso equipo contrario mientras decidía qué lanzamiento pedir. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, era distinto.

Si continuaban así, Kazuya sabía que no habría vuelta atrás. Un poco más lejos, y todo sería territorio desconocido. ¿Quería continuar?

No lo sabía. No aún. Pero, hasta el momento, creía que había disfrutado bastante la sensación de ello.

Sin embargo, el pensar que Sawamura, de entre todas las personas, haría que Kazuya se sintiera así… bueno, teniendo en cuenta la fuerza con la que Sawamura había conseguido hacerse parte de su vida durante los últimos meses, tal vez no era tan inesperado.

Después de cerrar la puerta, Kazuya miró a su vacía habitación, su sonrisa se desvaneció sólo un poco ante la vista de las latas de gaseosa y cajas de jugos esparcidas en el suelo.

De todas formas, pensó Kazuya mientras se inclinaba para recoger una de las latas. Por muy interesante y nuevo que fuera lo que sea que estuviese sucediendo entre él y Sawamura, tendría que ser dejado para después. Lo que importaba ahora era el torneo de verano y la meta de llegar a Kōshien. Kazuya no quería correr el riesgo de hacer algo que pudiera resultar en un bajo desempeño del zurdo en un momento tan crucial.

Después de eso habría bastante tiempo para que entendiera…o entendieran… lo que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **

La segunda mitad de este capítulo es, básicamente, un largo omake. En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. El siguiente es el partido contra Yakushi.

* * *

**N/T:** Aclaraciones para este capítulo, _ñam ñam_.

A pesar de que a Miyuki le preguntan sobre su tipo, claramente refiriéndose a su tipo de chica, la respuesta carece de palabras que especifiquen género. (Los adjetivos en inglés carecen de género y número). Lo mismo sucede en las siguientes descripciones. Por ello escogí palabras -adjetivos, pronombres- que no especifican género en nuestro idioma, para mantener la neutralidad de las descripciones originales.


	24. Monstruos bajo su cama

FF Original: **The Trajectory of Laughter – PK Samurai**

* * *

**Capítulo Veinticuatro**

* * *

En el día que determinaría a los 4 equipos de béisbol más fuertes en todo el Oeste de Tokyo, el estadio estaba repleto de una gran variedad de espectadores.

Muchos eran de zonas cercanas, interesados simplemente en el deporte; algunos eran alumnos o ex-alumnos, llenando las gradas con los colores comunes para alentar a sus equipos; otros eran miembros de posibles equipos rivales, quienes se encontraban allí para grabar el juego; y uno que otro periodista, particularmente interesado en el poco conocido equipo de Yakushi. Habían vencido a Ichidai y ahora enfrentarían a Seidō, un poderoso equipo de casa que, a pesar de ello, no había podido saborear la dulce victoria de los campeonatos en seis largos años.

Mientras cada equipo esperaba en sus bancas a que el juego empezara, el entrenador de Yakushi miró hacia su hijo, quien se encontraba comiendo constante y simultáneamente su quinto y sexto plátano desde que dejaron el bus.

"Oye, Raichi. No comas tanto antes del juego. Te dejo batear primero porque tenías muchas ganas de hacerlo." Con el aire tentador de alguien que balancea un ratón delante de un gato hambriento, el entrenador Todoroki sonrió con astucia. "Si no muestras resultados, te quedarás sin cena."

Poniéndose de pie de inmediato, Raichi embistió contra su padre y empezó a frotar furiosamente sus nudillos contra su cabeza. "¡Eso es algo que no puedo dejar pasar!"

Horrorizados, sus compañeros de equipo corrieron hacia donde ambos se encontraban.

"¡Raichi, detente!"

"¡Raichi!"

"¡Entonces, batea!" gritó, su voz ahogada por la lluvia de extremidades. "¡Aplasta a Seidō!"

* * *

El clamor del estadio empezó a disminuir cuando el asistente anunció calmadamente: **"Ahora empezaremos con el partido de cuartos de final entre la Preparatoria Seidō y la Preparatoria Yakushi."**

Los jugadores del equipo de Yakushi se alienaron en un extremo del campo, agachándose ligeramente mientras miraban ferozmente al equipo contrario.

"¡Muy bien!" gritó el entrenador Todoroki. "¡Es su turno de trabajar! ¡Bateen por ustedes mismos! ¡Defiendan por ustedes mismos! ¡Y saboreen la victoria!"

"¡Sí!"

En el otro extremo del campo, los jugadores del equipo de Seidō se agacharon levemente mientras lanzaban idénticas miradas de ferocidad hacia el otro equipo.

"Sus lanzamientos, sus pasos y sus formas de batear, reflejan quienes son," pronunció el entrenador Kataoka. "¡Abandonen toda duda! ¡Confíen en su béisbol!"

"¡Sí!"

Ante la señal, ambos equipos corrieron hacia el centro del campo donde los árbitros estaban esperando. Mientras se alineaban, uno frente a otro, se volvió mucho más aparente que cierto miembro de Yakushi estaba atrayendo más miradas de lo normal.

Sudando un poco, Sanada sonrió. "Te están matando con la mirada."

Mishima echó un vistazo a su amigo de la infancia. "¿Les hiciste algo, Raichi?"

Desconcertado, Raichi soltó una risa nerviosa. Por alguna razón, los jugadores del equipo de Seidō se veían más grandes e imponentes de lo que habían parecido en pantalla. ¿Y por qué lo estaban fulminando con la mirada? Aunque – notó repentinamente – uno de ellos parecía más divertido que otra cosa. Era el zurdo de Seidō, y cuando el muchacho se dio cuenta que Raichi lo estaba mirando, sonrió. Perturbado, Raichi lo miró fijamente.

"_**¡Saluden!"**_ gritó el árbitro.

"¡Juguemos!"

* * *

Mientras los otros retornaban al dugout y salían al campo a tomar sus posiciones, Satoru dio un firme paso sobre el montículo. Por un segundo, con sus ojos cerrados, se permitió sentirse aliviado ante la sensación de la tierra consistentemente acumulada bajo su pie.

Al escuchar el crujido de unos pasos acercándose, Satoru abrió sus ojos y vio a Miyuki subiendo al montículo.

"Sí que nos la hicieron al mandar a ese tipo como primer bateador…" El catcher sonrió. "Aunque tus lanzamientos tampoco son tan fáciles de batear."

Miyuki caminó de regreso hacia el plato de home; por la mente de Satoru empezaron a pasar, uno a uno, diversos pensamientos.

"_Cuando dices que quieres abrir, ¿tienes la confianza de que no serás una obstáculo para el equipo?"_

Satoru había asentido hacia el entrenador en ese entonces, pero su único pensamiento había sido si podría desempeñarse mejor que Sawamura. ¿Sería un obstáculo para el equipo? Satoru no sabía qué significaba eso. Todo lo que sabía era que, si era mejor que Sawamura, entonces no sería un obstáculo. Por lo tanto, su meta había sido una intensa determinación de alcanzar a Sawamura y tomar su lugar en el montículo.

Sin embargo, todo ello se había desmoronado en el juego contra Akikawa, y había sido cambiado.

Después del terrible anuncio, Sawamura se había dirigido hacia el montículo y le había dicho a Satoru,_ "Voy a lanzar por ti también, Furuya. Por todos los pitchers de este equipo. Así como tú lo hiciste."_

Pero el zurdo había estado equivocado en eso. Satoru sólo había estado lanzando para sí mismo. Después de todo, así es como lo había hecho durante toda su vida. Sus lanzamientos habían sido la única cosa que tenía, así que incluso cuando nadie pudo atrapar sus rápidas, Satoru había continuado lanzándolas. Era natural no querer dejar ir la única cosa de la cual estaba seguro. O al menos, había estado seguro.

"_Acerca del pitcher que abrirá mañana… Iremos de nuevo con Furuya."_

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo eso – a pesar de su fracaso al contener a Akikawa, el entrenador le había dado a Satoru otra oportunidad para subir al montículo. A pesar de que sus debilidades habían sido puestas bajo la mira, el entrenador lo había reconocido, y ninguno de los otros jugadores había protestado ante la decisión. Todos habían asentido en completo acuerdo como si fuera lo más natural que él debiera empezar el juego.

Incluso Sawamura, con una sonrisa, había dicho, "Hazlos sufrir de nuestra parte."

¿Qué significaba todo eso? Satoru no estaba seguro. Pero creía que, tal vez, estaba bien que fuera egoísta. Estaba bien que quisiera acaparar el montículo. Ese era el tipo de persona que era, y a pesar de eso había sido aceptado, o tal vez debido a eso. Tenía sus debilidades, y continuaría trabajando en ellas. Pero, como ahora se iba dando cuenta, no estaba solo en el campo – o incluso en el montículo. Existían otros pitchers, sus rivales, quienes querían el montículo tanto como Satoru. Al final, sin embargo, eso significaba que aquellos rivales darían todo de sí en el juego para conseguir conectar una entrada con la siguiente.

_Mis rivales también son mis compañeros._

Hacía calor en el montículo. Incluso a través de los tacos de sus zapatillas, Satoru podía sentir la firme tierra debajo de ellas.

Todoroki se ubicó en el plato. Era de primer año al igual que Satoru y había bateado como limpiador contra Ichidai, pero ahora era el primer bateador. Su entusiasmo por batear chispeaba fuera de él en forma de olas de intensa, excesiva energía.

"_Por ahora, el único pitcher que vale la pena en el Oeste de Tokyo es… Narumiya Mei, de Inashiro. Eso es todo probablemente."_

Los ojos de Satoru se entrecerraron. Con aquellas palabras el entrenador de Yakushi no sólo lo había ofendido a él, sino a todo el bullpen de Seidō – y por extensión, al resto del equipo. El equipo que había aceptado a Satoru y, ahora que se daba cuenta, el equipo del cual era parte.

Miró con furia hacia Todoroki. No retrocedería. Tenía tres entradas para probarse a sí mismo – tres entradas para resguardar la defensa del equipo antes de dejarla en manos del siguiente pitcher.

* * *

"_**¡A jugar!"**_

Ignorando la emocionada risa de Todoroki, Kazuya sostuvo su guante.

Furuya empezó con sus movimientos. Alzó su pierna, su brazo salió y la pelota se disparó de entre sus dedos, libre, con una trayectoria en espiral. Todoroki soltó un sonido de asombro – pero, mientras el guante de Kazuya se alzaba para atrapar la bola alta, no se movió de su postura de bateo.

_**¡Slam!**_

Tenues volutas de humo se elevaban desde su guante mientras las gradas explotaban en los usuales vítores de sorpresa. Con una pequeña sonrisa, Kazuya bajó la mirada hacia la pelota que sostenía. Había sido un poco alta, pero…

_Parece que Furuya está preparado para luchar._

Para su sorpresa, Todoroki soltó otra repentina risa. "La pelota fue _¡graaah! _¡Fue aún más increíble de lo que imaginaba!"

Kazuya alzó una ceja. Tenía que reconocerle eso al extraño muchacho: había esperado que la rápida asustara un poco a Todoroki, pero él aún continuaba en su postura cercana al plato.

Colocándose nuevamente en cuclillas, señaló por otra _splitter_. Furuya asintió con la cabeza, y unos segundos más tarde, la pelota salió rápidamente desde el montículo y descendió justo delante del plato. Para su decepción, Todoroki no se movió, sólo observó la pelota pasar por su lado con una expresión extrañamente emocionada.

"_**¡Bola!"**_

Dos bolas, ningún strike… Kazuya había esperado que el limpiador de Yakushi fuera más agresivo con su estilo de bateo. Sin embargo, lo que resultaba molesto, era que parecía ser bueno observando – tal vez incluso mejor que él mismo.

Desde el dugout de Yakushi, los compañeros de equipo de Todoroki empezaron a gritar, y Kazuya asumió que esa era la forma en que lo alentaban.

"¡Raichi, no necesitamos un boleto!"

"¡Oye, te comiste mi plátano, ¿no?!

Echando un vistazo hacia la compacta postura de bateo de Todoroki, Kazuya se dirigió hacia Furuya y señaló por otra rápida alta. Incluso si hacían que la cuenta empeorara, este no era un bateador con el cual quería arriesgarse a lanzar en la zona de strike. Al menos, no con los relativamente directos lanzamientos de Furuya.

Furuya asintió. Empezó sus movimientos para lanzar, y luego, inclinándose hacia atrás, lanzó su brazo hacia abajo. La pelota salió disparada. Kazuya esperó con expectación; era un buen lanzamiento, bueno, y la trayectoria no era mala –

De improviso, Todoroki alzó su bate, y justo cuando la pelota llegaba al plato, abanicó. Con un nítido y resonante _¡clang!_ el bate golpeó la pelota, mandándola a toda velocidad hacia el cielo.

Kazuya se levantó de un salto, mientras Todoroki lanzaba su bate a un costado y empezaba a correr. Sus ojos siguieron a la pequeña figura de Isashiki que corría hacia la valla del fondo, Kazuya tragó con fuerza. La pelota no parecía estar perdiendo velocidad. Incluso desde la distancia, creyó que podía ver a Isashiki articular maldiciones. ¿La pelota se iría por encima de la valla?

_No hay forma de que –_

Repentinamente, la pelota se curvó ligeramente hacia abajo y se estrelló contra la valla. Rebotó contra el suelo, provocando un estruendoso clamor en las gradas de Yakushi.

"¡Agh, sólo un poco más y se habría ido fuera del parque!"

"¡Corre, Raichi!"

Con una risa llena de emoción, Todoroki se deslizó hacia segunda base, y unos segundos después, Kuramochi recibió la pelota que le fue transferida. Sin palabras, Kazuya miró hacia Todoroki, quien estaba siendo molestado por sus compañeros por no haber llegado hasta tercera.

Parecía que Todoroki no tenía mucha experiencia en juegos. Sin embargo, por la forma en la que había abanicado, ligeramente por encima de la pelota para no perder ante la fuerza del lanzamiento de Furuya, era innegable que había resultado siendo el ganador de esta primera ronda.

_Maldición._

Kazuya sintió sus labios tensarse contra sus dientes. Dio vuelta hacia el montículo – y vio que Furuya, con la cabeza gacha, estaba apretando fuertemente la pelota en su mano. Ante la vista, Kazuya despertó de la ensoñación en la que había estado atrapado. Miró alrededor, boquiabierto, al darse cuenta de que esto era exactamente lo que Yakushi habría querido que sucediera.

"¡Furuya!" gritó. Furuya levantó la mirada, y Kazuya movió su mano de forma circular. Después de un momento, Furuya asintió, y para su alivio, el de primer año sujetó la pelota visiblemente relajado.

"**Número 2, jardinero izquierdo, Akiba-kun."**

El actual bateador que se ubicó en el plato era, si la memoria de Kazuya no le fallaba, otro limpiador de primer año como Todoroki. Al ser este otro bateador complicado, lo mejor sería empezar con un _splitter_. Por ello, Kazuya colocó su guante, y varios segundos después, Furuya inició sus movimientos y lanzó.

El bateador abanicó, encontrándose sólo con aire mientras la pelota descendía frente al plato y se estrellaba en su guante.

"_**¡Strike!"**_

Poniéndose de pie con seriedad, Kazuya devolvió la pelota rápidamente. Aún si Todoroki era un monstruo, siempre que pudieran ponchar a los bateadores comunes que seguían después de él, no habría problemas.

Sin embargo, lo había dado por hecho demasiado pronto; en el siguiente lanzamiento, Akiba también abanicó por encima de la pelota, disparándola más allá del alcance de Masuko hasta que finalmente aterrizó justo dentro de la línea de foul.

Levantando su máscara, Kazuya se levantó de un salto. "¡A home!"

Sakai, quien estaba en el jardín izquierdo, corrió hacia la pelota – pero fue demasiado tarde, con otra ronda de frenética risa, Todoroki se deslizó fácilmente detrás de Kazuya.

* * *

Las gradas de Seidō que habían estado alentando, se quedaron en completo silencio mientras los defensores se reunían en el montículo, alrededor de Satoru. Su estómago estaba dando vueltas, y creía que podía sentir el brillante marcador ardiendo sobre su espalda.

Al igual que con Akikawa, pese a toda su determinación, le había cedido a Yakushi la primera carrera del juego. Satoru se sentía un poco desanimado. No podía evitar pensar que si Sawamura hubiera estado lanzando, él habría conseguido tres outs consecutivos y habría cerrado perfectamente la primera entrada.

Desde el montículo, podía ver claramente al zurdo calentando en el bullpen con Miyauchi. De hecho, Satoru creía que el sonido de la pelota golpeando contra el guante se había hecho más fuerte. El mensaje estaba claro: Sawamura estaba disponible para reemplazarlo en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo…

Satoru cerró sus ojos, y por un instante, la abrasadora luz del sol había desaparecido. Luego, los volvió a abrir. Exhaló, sintiendo el aire abandonar rápidamente sus pulmones.

Parado justo frente a Satoru, Miyuki alzó su guante para cubrir su boca. "Haré jugadas en torno al _splitter_, pero tu rápida sigue siendo la mejor arma." Hizo una pausa. "Recuerda. Confía en los compañeros que cubren detrás de ti."

"No te preocupes por los corredores," dijo Yūki, con una alentadora sonrisa.

Masuko alzó un dedo. "Sólo concéntrate en los bateadores."

Satoru asintió a modo de respuesta. "… ¡Sí!"

Probablemente necesitaría que se lo recuerden constantemente por un tiempo – pero, _él_ era el único que se encontraba parado sobre el montículo. Su lugar estaba aquí, y no tenía sentido comparar su desempeño con cómo lo hubiera hecho alguien más de haber estado en su lugar. Lo que importaba ahora, en este momento y espacio, era que el equipo y el entrenador habían confiado lo suficiente en Satoru como para que abriera el juego. Era algo natural, entonces, que tuviera que hacer honor a esa confianza.

* * *

"¡Buen lanzamiento, Furuya!"

"¡Buena, Furuya!"

Haruichi le ofreció una toalla al pitcher, quien acababa de descender al dugout. "¡Buen lanzamiento, Furuya-kun!"

Asintiendo con gratitud, recibió la toalla, la envolvió alrededor de su cuello y se dejó caer en una banca. Después de haber cedido la primera carrera a Yakushi, Haruichi se había preocupado de que Furuya pudiera autodestruirse como había hecho con Akikawa. Sin embargo, para su grata sorpresa, Furuya había continuado la entrada con firmeza sin ceder ningún otro punto.

Haruichi sonrió. Furuya y Eijun eran increíbles, cada uno a su manera.

Un repentino movimiento captó la atención de Haruichi. Giró y vio a Miyuki sentado en la banca, quitándose su equipo – lo que le recordó que, por supuesto, gran parte del crédito también tendría que ir hacia la defensa de los mayores.

Justo cuando estaba por desviar la mirada, Miyuki se enderezó, poniéndose de pie nuevamente. Mientras Haruichi observaba, Miyuki caminó hacia la barandilla y miró directamente hacia algo. Siguiendo la dirección en la que su cabeza había girado, los ojos de Haruichi se movieron hacia la zona de animadores. ¿Miyuki estaba mirando hacia la escuadra de animadores?

_**¡Slam!**_

Inmediatamente, los ojos de Haruichi se deslizaron un poco hacia abajo, enfocándose en el bullpen, donde Eijun se encontraba calentando su hombro.

Después de un instante, miró desde la figura de su amigo hacia Miyuki – pero el catcher ya se había alejado y ahora se estaba dirigiendo hacia el dispensador de agua.

…_¿qué fue eso?_

Mientras la curiosa mirada de Haruichi permanecía sobre la espalda de Miyuki, un recuerdo de la noche anterior cruzó inexplicablemente por su mente.

Después del tiempo invertido en el lugar donde el equipo _supuestamente _solía pasar el rato, había bajado las escaleras antes que sus amigos para empezar a lavarse y así ir a dormir. Luego de cepillarse los dientes, había dado un paso fuera del cuarto de baño justo a tiempo para ver las inconfundibles siluetas de Furuya y Eijun descendiendo por las escaleras.

Un poco sorprendido, Haruichi habló, "Sí que se tomaron –" pero, entonces, se detuvo abruptamente cuando Eijun quedó completamente a la vista. Estaba oscuro, pero incluso con la tenue iluminación, Haruichi podía ver que el rostro del zurdo estaba de un color rosa. Lucía una amplia y casi tonta sonrisa, y sin siquiera notar la mirada de Haruichi, se apresuró en regresar a su habitación. Cuando la puerta de Eijun se cerró, Haruichi le mostró a Furuya una expresión interrogante – pero el otro muchacho sólo se encogió de hombros.

Sin embargo, después de un instante de curiosidad y decidiendo que tenía otros asuntos más urgentes en los que ocuparse, Haruichi había dejado eso de lado y rápidamente había olvidado todo al respecto.

¿Por qué estaba pensando en ello ahora?

Claro, desde que habían salido de la habitación de Miyuki, la última persona con la que Eijun había estado en contacto había sido sin duda el catcher. Y, ahora, aunque sólo por un breve momento, Miyuki se había desviado de su camino para mirar en dirección del bullpen, aun cuando no tenía ninguna urgencia o motivo aparente. ¿Tal vez estaba pensando en algunas estrategias para cuando llegara el turno de Eijun?

Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, la conversación en la habitación de Miyuki le había parecido un tanto extraña a Haruichi. Ante la insistencia de Higasa, Miyuki había empezado a hablar sobre su tipo de… chicas, y Haruichi no había pasado por alto la forma en las que sus ojos se habían enfocado en los de Eijun por varios, largos, segundos. Supuso que Eijun también lo había notado, pues su amigo había lucido un poco más nervioso de lo que Haruichi estaba acostumbrado a ver.

¿Qué había dicho Miyuki? ¿'De menor altura, grandes ojos, temperamental, y un poco torpe'? ¿Qué tipo de descripción era esa?

Y, por supuesto, apenas podía olvidar aquella vez, justo después del juego de Akikawa, cuando había entrado en pánico al encontrarlos abrazándose fuera del baño…

Repentinamente, su garganta se secó. Sus ojos, involuntariamente, se dirigieron de nuevo hacia el bullpen.

_¿No es posible…?_

Por alguna razón, sintiéndose un poco como aquella vez en que se había topado accidentalmente con el escondite de porno de Zono, Haruichi desvió rápidamente la mirada. Sus mejillas se sentían incómodamente calientes mientras se forzaba a retornar su atención hacia el campo, donde Kuramochi estaba ubicándose para batear.

Todos en el equipo sabían que Miyuki y Eijun eran cercanos. Era de esperar que pasaran el rato juntos y que estuvieran pendientes uno del otro. Sin duda, sólo estaba pensando demasiado al respecto.

* * *

"_**¡Strike! ¡Bateador fuera!"**_

Las blancas y azules gradas de Seidō estallaron en vítores cuando, en la alta de la tercera entrada, su pitcher de poder de primer año consiguió rápidamente su séptimo out consecutivo.

"¡Buen lanzamiento, Furuya!"

"¡Buen lanzamiento!"

El entrenador Todoroki chasqueó su lengua, mitad divertido, mitad irritado. "No es un lanzamiento imposible de batear…"

A pesar de sus instrucciones, ninguno de los bateadores que le siguieron a Akiba habían podido anotarle un hit decente al pitcher abridor de Seidō. Y, ahora, gracias a las carreras que los bateadores de Seidō le habían anotado fácilmente a Yakushi en las dos primeras entradas, se encontraban perdiendo.

Sin embargo –

"**Número 1, tercera base, Todoroki-kun."**

Luciendo ávido por batear, como siempre, Raichi se ubicó en el plato, y ante esa vista, el entrenador Todoroki sintió que su sonrisa se afilaba con malicia. La forma de batear de Raichi tenía el poder para cambiar el ritmo del juego. Se habían quedado cortos en conseguir un home-run en su primer turno al bate contra este pitcher… pero, este segundo turno remediaría eso.

Sin embargo, de improviso, justo cuando acababa de pensar eso, el catcher de Seidō se puso de pie. "Tiempo – cambio de pitcher, por favor."

La boca del entrenador Todoroki se abrió por completo – y un segundo después, la cerró, apretando sus dientes. Parecía que el entrenador de Seidō era incluso más agresivo de lo que había creído, pues sólo había pasado un ciclo de bateo de la alineación de Yakushi y ya estaba cambiando al pitcher.

_¿No dejarás que nuestros bateadores se acostumbren, no?_

Y, por supuesto, el que remplazaría al pitcher sólo podía ser el otro de primer año, el zurdo cuyo nombre empezaba a circular en el torneo. En un principio, no había tomado en serio los rumores – los supuestos "monstruos" siempre aparecían cada año. Sin embargo, los videos del juego de Seidō contra Akikawa lo habían hecho dudar.

"**La Preparatoria Seidō ha anunciado un cambio de jugadores. Reemplazando a Furuya-kun como pitcher entra Sawamura-kun. Pitcher, Sawamura-kun."**

Susurros emocionados empezaron a zumbar por todo el estadio mientras una sonriente figura salía del bullpen de Seidō y se dirigía hacia el montículo.

Sentándose en la banca detrás de él, Sanada soltó un silbido. "_Ese_ pitcher ha salido, entrenador."

Raichi, quien había lucido sorprendido al principio, rio con entusiasmo. Una gota de sudor se deslizó por la frente del entrenador Todoroki.

_Está en tus manos… ¡Raichi!_

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **Gracias a todos por sus opiniones/comentarios.

Desarrollé rápidamente las primeras entradas con Furuya. Trataré de sacar más rápido el siguiente capítulo, y luego el juego realmente se pondrá en marcha (empezando con el encuentro entre Eijun y Raichi).

Por otro lado, si quieren revisar de vez en cuando si estoy vivo o no, tengo una cuenta en tumblr (apodays). Siéntanse libres de hacer comentarios, preguntar, hablar de cualquier cosa, etc.

* * *

**N/T:** A partir de ahora actualizaré esta traducción de forma aleatoria, lo siento por eso. Ando con la agenda a full y no sé cómo es que ya pasaron _tres_ semanas. Sin embargo, aquí tienen un cap por cada semana perdida— _ya quiero alcanzar al original, waa, se ve tan lejano_. No hubiera podido llegar hasta aquí sin uds – y por supuesto, el autor hehe – no digo más, y disculpen que esta vez no haya respondido nada –huye–.


	25. Cielo despejado

FF Original: **The Trajectory of Laughter – PK Samurai**

* * *

**Capítulo Veinticinco**

* * *

Mientras observaban a las dos figuras de la batería de Seidō conversar en el montículo, la tensión que empezaba a acumularse en la banca de Yakushi – la cual se reflejaba en la cautela de sus ojos y en la rigidez de sus columnas – era tan sofocante, que casi podía ser palpable.

Observando a través de sus ojos caídos, el entrenador Todoroki colgó su brazo en el respaldar de su banca. "Los bateadores de Akikawa fueron completamente derrotados por ese zurdo. Sus lanzamientos tienen un buen control y poder, pero tal parece que hasta el momento ha estado conteniendo a cada equipo del torneo." Empezó a hundir su dedo meñique en su oreja. "Eso no es normal. Lo que significa que debe haber algo más en sus lanzamientos."

Sanada sonrió desde las sombras. "Es parecido a mí, ¿no, entrenador? Con sus rápidas quebradas."

"Esperemos que eso sea todo lo que tenga," gruñó el entrenador Todoroki, y luego inclinó su cabeza hacia el resto del equipo. "Cualquiera que sea el caso, muchachos, su nivel es mayor a lo que hayan enfrentado hasta ahora. Pero, no han estado abanicando todos los días por nada. ¡Si no quieren que este verano termine, ya saben que hacer!"

"¡Sí, entrenador!"

* * *

Para Eijun, era casi sorprendente el ver a Raichi ubicándose en el plato una vez más.

Había creído que las semifinales de su último torneo de verano había sido el campo de batalla para su encuentro definitivo. La rivalidad que existía entre ellos había sido bastante notoria a través de los años, y en su mayor parte, había sido un mutuo intercambio donde ninguno de los dos había obtenido una clara ventaja con respecto al otro. Raichi había conseguido anotarle otro home run a Eijun durante su segundo año, pero después de eso, Eijun siempre había logrado – al menos – mantener a Raichi en sólo bases por hit.

Por supuesto, todas las cosas tenían un final. En ese sentido, fue una decisión mutua e implícita que las semifinales de su tercer año determinarían de una vez por todas quien había llegado a la cima.

Eijun podía recordar bien ese día.

{ }

Había sido un caluroso y abrasador día, característico de la temporada. Las gradas estaban rebosantes de personas que apoyaban a los dos equipos – para ese entonces, Yakushi había conseguido una fama permanente en la región y había ganado muchos seguidores – y el aire estaba lleno de una ininteligible mezcla de los sonidos metálicos y de las voces de las personas, todo sobre el fondo de un lento zumbido de tambores.

Era la alta de la novena. El marcador estaba en 4-3, al haber conseguido Seidō la delantera en la quinta entrada. Iban dos outs, pero el juego aún no estaba decidido. El turno al bate era del número tres y Raichi estaba en el círculo de espera ("_**¡Kahaha!"**_), la promesa de una victoria asegurada brillaba en sus ojos. Si tan sólo el bateador pudiera conseguir conectar con Raichi – entonces, sin duda, él sería capaz de cambiar el ritmo del juego con su bateo.

Con un agudo vistazo hacia la postura del bateador, Okumura señaló hacia Eijun desde la caja del catcher. Eijun asintió con la cabeza.

Y dos lanzamientos después – _¡clang!_

El bateador lanzó el bate hacia un costado y empezó a correr desesperadamente. Y mientras la pelota giraba, blanca, a través de aire, en ese pequeño instante, Eijun podría haber jurado que el estadio entero se había quedado en silencio. ¿Era un momento de silencio? ¿O una apenas contenida y silenciada emoción?

El momento en que el tercera base – Kanemaru – atrapó la pelota con su guante, el breve silencio dio paso a una extensión de gritos y vítores. El comentador empezó a gritar – incluso por encima del rugido de la multitud – acerca de la impresionante defensa de la batería de Seidō.

Durante un largo tiempo, Raichi se quedó inmóvil en el círculo de espera, su bate fuertemente sujetado por su mano.

Al final del juego, cuando los dos equipos se alinearon en el centro del campo para el apretón de manos, los jugadores del equipo de Yakushi estaban llorando y sosteniéndose entre ellos.

Lágrimas también descendían por el rostro de Raichi, pero al ser de tercer año, se mantuvo de pie y firme. Él y Eijun estrecharon manos, y como siempre, Eijun se encontró asombrado por la dureza de la mano del otro muchacho.

"No vayas a pensar que esto está decidido, Eijun," dijo Raichi, sin hacer esfuerzo por limpiarse los fluidos que descendían por su nariz. "Lo arreglaremos en las ligas profesionales."

"No lo sé," Eijun sonrió, tensando su puño. "Serás demasiado famoso para la gente como yo, para ese entonces. Y probablemente habrás olvidado todo acerca de mí."

Raichi no sonrió – aún estaba demasiado deprimido por su derrota – pero sujetó la mano de Eijun casi dolorosamente. "No… Nunca te olvidaría. Me alegra haberte conocido."

Soltó su mano y, luego, antes de que Eijun hubiera terminado de procesar sus palabras, Raichi ya se había ido. Ayudó a uno de segundo año a ponerse de pie, y parándose con firmeza junto al resto de sus compañeros de equipo, sin tambalearse debido al peso del otro muchacho, Raichi empezó a regresar hacia su dugout.

{ }

Si Eijun había creído que el encuentro que tuvieron en las semifinales había sido bastante mediocre y decepcionante, tal vez se había debido a que no había sido en la gran final. Ahora que había retornado al pasado, Raichi estaba en primer año de nuevo y Eijun estaba de regreso en su cuerpo de primer año. Pareciera que hubieran vuelto al punto de partida.

Por supuesto, los lugares estaban intercambiados, ya que Eijun tenía claramente la delantera. Sin embargo, por la avidez con la que Raichi lo estaba mirando – una sacudida de emoción viajó por su estómago, Eijun podía sentir sus manos temblar por la anticipación. Su boca se curvó hacia arriba en una gran sonrisa. Era evidente que Raichi no iba a ceder en el enfrentamiento.

Y, rayos, tampoco él.

* * *

Kazuya cubrió la parte inferior de su rostro con su guante. "Ese bateador de primero observó dos de los lanzamientos de Furuya, y luego casi dispara un home run hacia tercera. Es realmente bueno."

Sawamura asintió. "Sí… Raichi es sorprendente."

"¿'Raichi'?" Repitió Kazuya. "¿Lo conoces?"

"Nah. En fin – empecemos esto, senpai."

Kazuya alzó una ceja, pero no insistió para obtener una explicación. Bajando su máscara sobre su rostro, caminó de regreso a la caja del catcher. Se puso en cuclillas. Todoroki – quien había estado abanicando rápidamente su bate en el aire – retornó hacia el plato con una risa anticipatoria. El árbitro reinició el juego.

Analizando la claramente ansiosa, aunque bastante controlada, postura de Todoroki, Kazuya miró hacia el montículo – y por un instante, sintió que todo el oxígeno se escapaba de sus pulmones.

La sonrisa de Sawamura seguía ahí, pero sólo era un rastro remanente. No había nada 'ligero' en ello.

La última vez que Kazuya había sentido este nivel de intensidad, había sido al principio, cuando habían formado equipo para el juego interescuadras y cuando había tenido un vistazo de lo que Sawamura podría lograr. No había lucido tan serio ni siquiera en el juego contra Yokohama. Sus ojos eran los de un depredador concentrado sólo en su presa, y durante ese momento, ciego ante todo lo que se encontraba alrededor.

Para un pitcher, ese tipo de fuerza de voluntad era un arma de doble filo. Podía convertirlo en alguien increíble – pero al mismo tiempo, lo hacía propenso a centrarse en un solo objetivo y a perder de vista lo que había alrededor.

Kazuya sintió su boca separarse en una pequeña sonrisa.

Sawamura era afortunado, entonces, de que él estuviera ahí. Mientras estuviera ahí, y siempre y cuando Sawamura mirara a su guante, el zurdo no perdería de vista su objetivo. Kazuya se aseguraría de eso.

_Así que sólo lanza hacia mi guante, Sawamura._

* * *

"_**¡A jugar!"**_

Sawamura – él era el pitcher zurdo quien le había sonreído a Raichi cuando se alinearon al inicio del juego. Él seguía sonriendo, pero el aire alrededor de él había cambiado notablemente. La intensidad llegaba hasta donde se encontraba parado, en la caja de bateo. De hecho, Raichi casi se sentía como si estuviese enfrentando nuevamente a Manaka de Ichidai.

Esta vez, mientras se inclinaba en su postura de bateo, Raichi también sonrió. El momento finalmente había llegado. Había sido emocionante batear contra Furuya, pero sus _bolas_ y strikes eran claramente diferentes; y una vez que ajustó sus ojos a la velocidad y reafirmó su ritmo, tuvo la seguridad de que podría batear un home run.

Sin embargo, este pitcher… la clave para descifrar sus lanzamientos era un poco menos obvia. Raichi no había podido comprenderlo cuando lo vio en las grabaciones. ¿Era un pitcher de rápidas quebradas al igual que Sanada? ¿O existía algo más en el zurdo?

Cualquiera que fuera el caso, Raichi no podía esperar a ver por sí mismo cómo eran sus lanzamientos. Y, por supuesto, no podía esperar para mandarlos a volar.

Sawamura asintió ante la señal. Con un paso y un leve giro, empezó sus movimientos. Alzó su pierna en alto. Su pie presionó contra el montículo, y su cuerpo estaba rotando pero su mano aún no se encontraba a la vista –

Y, luego, antes de que se diera cuenta – _¡woosh! _– la pelota se dirigió, rugiendo, hacia Raichi.

"_**¡Whoaaa!**_" exclamó. Todo su cuerpo moría por abanicar – sin embargo, ante la tentación de la promesa de una cena, mantuvo sus ojos en la pelota y consiguió quedarse quieto.

Mientras la pelota se disparaba hacia el plato, se movió notablemente hacia el exterior antes de golpear sonoramente contra el guante del catcher.

"_**¡Bola!"**_

"¡Kahaha…!" Raichi miró fijamente hacia el humeante guante antes de mirar de nuevo hacia el montículo. Sawamura miraba hacia el plato, listo en posición de fildeo.

Raichi giró hacia el dugout de Yakushi, donde su padre se encontraba observando. Le mostró rápidamente, como habían señalado, una serie de guiños – _¡justo como esperamos, tiene una forma única de lanzar!_ – y recibió un pulgar hacia arriba y un guiño a modo de respuesta.

Raichi se inclinó en su postura de bateo. El primer lanzamiento se había movido hacia el exterior justo cuando se acercaba al plato – ¿cuál sería el siguiente?

Sawamura asintió de nuevo – y, así, una vez más, antes de que se diera cuenta, la pelota salió disparada hacia Raichi.

Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón tornarse naturalmente rápidos por la emoción, mientras observaba la trayectoria de la pelota. Iba a ser una alta. Tenía velocidad – no tanto como el tal Furuya, pero casi del mismo nivel que el lanzamiento más rápido de Sanada – ¿sería otra rápida?

Justo antes de que la pelota cruzara el plato, se desvió bruscamente lejos de su pecho, y –

"_**¡Strike!"**_

Raichi no podía dejar de sonreír. Ahí estaba: la _cutter_ de Sawamura. El video del juego de Akikawa no le había hecho justicia en lo más mínimo. Esa _cutter_ era _brusca_. Era aún más increíble de lo que había esperado que fuera. Sanada tenía una de las más increíbles _cutters_ que alguna vez hubiera visto, y el lanzamiento de ahora tenía un nivel similar al de Sanada – con excepción de que, al ser Sawamura zurdo, se había desviado lejos de Raichi en vez de acercarse hacia su pecho.

Dando un paso fuera de la caja de bateo, Raichi empezó a abanicar en el aire. Aunque sólo lo había visto una vez, ahora podía imaginar la trayectoria en su mente. Visualizando otra _cutter_ acercándose en su dirección, abanicó, su bate mandó una audible ráfaga de aire. Pero, no – eso la mandaría a volar suavemente. Visualizando otra, Raichi abanicó – sí, ¡así era mejor!

Sus compañeros de equipo, desde el dugout de Yakushi, estaban gritando las usuales amenazadas camufladas como palabras de aliento.

"¡Vamos Raichi! ¡Te comiste mi plátano!"

"¡Mándalo a volar!"

"_**¡Kahaha!"**_ Raichi se inclinó en su postura de bateo una vez más. ¿Qué tipo de pelota lanzaría a continuación? ¿Sería nuevamente la _cutter_? Esperaba que así fuera. Quería intentar batearla. Quería dispararla lejos. ¡Quería batear ahora!

Como si leyera su mente, Sawamura empezó sus movimientos, y pronto, la pelota se dirigió rápidamente hacia Raichi.

Dio un paso hacia adelante – esta vez era una baja, cerca de sus rodillas – e inclinando su cuerpo como si rotara, abanicó. Sin embargo, incluso cuando su bate hizo contacto con la pelota, Raichi supo que aterrizaría en territorio de foul. Se había sentido extraño contra su bate, y en efecto – _¡clang!_ – se disparó recta hacia fuera de la línea de foul.

"_**¡Foul!"**_

Había sido una _cutter _de nuevo. Raichi estaba seguro de eso. Pero era difícil de captar el ritmo debido a la extraña forma de lanzar de Sawamura – y la pelota fue más pesada de lo que había esperado.

El catcher lanzó una nueva pelota hacia Sawamura, y Raichi dobló sus rodillas, colocándose en posición. Hasta el momento habían lanzado una rápida quebrada y dos _cutters_. ¿Qué vendría después? ¿Sería una _four-seam_ para intentar eliminar a Raichi? No podía decidir cuál quería – ambas sonaban increíble. Quería intentar hacer frente a la _cutter_ de nuevo, pero también quería batear la _four-seam_.

_¡Bueno, simplemente mandaré a volar lo que sea que venga!_

Raichi escuchó al catcher golpear su puño contra su guante, y en respuesta, Sawamura asintió con la cabeza. Empezó sus movimientos. La pierna alzada descendió, el pie golpeando contra el suelo. Su brazo fuera de vista incluso cuando Sawamura empezaba a rotar su cuerpo.

Raichi dio un paso hacia adelante, transfiriendo su peso hacia sus piernas y cadera. Y, repentinamente, la blanca pelota se encontraba en su campo de visión, girando hacia él – pero –

Sus ojos se ensancharon. Aun cuando su cuerpo empezaba a rotar automáticamente, trató de frenar su bate porque –

_¡¿Una changeup?!_

Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde. Antes de que el lento lanzamiento hubiera alcanzado el plato, su bate ya había terminado de girar. Con los dientes apretados, Raichi hizo una mueca.

"_**¡Strike! ¡Bateador fuera!"**_

* * *

Inmediatamente después de que Raichi abanicara, convirtiéndose en un strike, las gradas de Seidō explotaron en vítores. Los jugadores del equipo de Yakushi, por otro lado, se quedaron atónitos y en silencio.

"Tch," dijo el entrenador Todoroki con irritación, picando nuevamente el interior de su oreja con su dedo meñique.

"Una _changeup_… eso no estaba en los datos," dijo Akiba, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Mishima se veía conmocionado. "Creo que es la primera vez que lo veo ser ponchado al abanicar."

El entrenador Todoroki echó su cabeza atrás para mirar a su estrella. "Oi, Sanada, deberías empezar a calentar – espera, ¿dónde está?"

"Ya se ha ido, entrenador."

* * *

"**Baja de la tercera entrada, la ofensiva de la Preparatoria Seidō empieza con el número 1, segunda base, Kominato-kun."**

Con sus manos encima de la barandilla de su dugout, Yōichi observó a la pequeña figura de Ryōsuke ubicarse en el plato. Como siempre, había una pequeña sonrisa danzando alrededor de su boca, pero parecía un poco más genuina – o, al menos, menos aterradora – que lo usual.

Echó un vistazo hacia un costado, donde Sawamura se encontraba gritando palabras de aliento junto con el resto del equipo.

_Y todo es debido a este idiota de primer año._

Sí que habían recorrido un largo camino desde el primer juego contra Yokohama. Yōichi ni siquiera podía recordar qué había estado preocupando a Sawamura antes. Sin embargo, había existido algo incierto sobre si Sawamura podría o no conseguir un juego perfecto. En ese entonces había pensado que el de primer año se había metido en un gran lío – y, de hecho, al final, Sawamura no había podido lograrlo. Pero ahora, Yōichi creía que si Sawamura anunciaba la posibilidad de otro juego perfecto…

Bueno, por lo menos, no se reiría.

_¡Clang!_

Con un hit bien apuntado, que envió la pelota volando por encima de la cabeza del parador en corto, Ryōsuke corrió hacia primera sin mucho problema. Jun rugió en su forma característica mientras se ubicaba en el plato y Tetsu se movió hacia el círculo de espera.

"Sawamura, mantente hidratado," se escuchó la voz de Miyuki.

Sin mover su cabeza, Yōichi miró de reojo y vio el rostro de Miyuki aparecer al otro lado de Sawamura. Obedeciendo con un encogimiento de hombros, Sawamura dio un paso hacia atrás, y el catcher quedó completamente a la vista. Estaba quitándose sus guantes de bateo. Sin decir nada, el espacio entre ellos parecía casi tener vida, miraron hacia el juego que se estaba desarrollando.

Yōichi nunca lo diría en voz alta, por supuesto – existían algunas cosas que simplemente eran demasiado vergonzosas como para pronunciarlas – pero, Miyuki había cambiado un poco durante los últimos meses. Para bien, probablemente.

A pesar de que, desde un principio, Miyuki había estado manteniéndose entre la – ciertamente gruesa – línea de tener decencia común y ser puramente retorcido; desde el momento en que Chris se había lesionado durante su primer año, realmente había dejado de contenerse. Las primeras semanas habían sido especialmente malas. Todos en el equipo se habían apartado de su camino para así darle al catcher su espacio.

Había mejorado mucho desde ese entonces, aunque nunca había sido popular. Por lo menos no se quejaba cuando la mitad del primer equipo usaba su habitación para pasar el rato. Sin embargo, había algo en Miyuki que siempre había mantenido a las personas, incluido Yōichi, a determinada distancia.

Eso seguía ahí. Pero, de alguna forma, estar cerca de Sawamura hacía parecer que esa distancia se encogía – aunque sólo fuera un poco. ¿Yōichi estaba siendo extremadamente optimista y pensando demasiado al respecto? No lo sabía. Esperaba que no.

Justo cuando Sawamura regresó y se colocó entre ellos, agua goteando de su mandíbula, Jun bateó una rola que hizo avanzar a Ryōsuke. Tetsu se ubicó en el plato, y la banda empezó a tocar.

* * *

Kuramochi se alejó para hablar con Isashiki, y entonces, sólo quedaron él y Sawamura.

"Pronto sacaran a su verdadera estrella," dijo Sawamura, mirando a través del campo, hacia el bullpen de Yakushi.

"¿El _shootball_ pitcher?" Kazuya miró hacia el campo, pensativo. "Tal vez. Aún es un poco temprano, pero ellos probablemente están entrando en pánico porque eliminaste a Todoroki."

Sawamura negó con la cabeza. "Lo dudo. Esa fue sólo la primera ronda. La segunda ronda con Raichi es cuando realmente se pondrá interesante."

Kazuya analizó la postura relajada de Sawamura. Sus brazos ubicados cómodamente a cada lado, y su espalda curvada naturalmente sobre la barandilla.

"No te ves preocupado," remarcó.

Sawamura resopló. "Ya me he preocupado bastante durante los últimos meses."

_**¡Boom!**_

Ante el repentino sonido explosivo, ambos giraron hacia el campo con sobresalto – de alguna forma, mientras hablaban, el juego había sido silenciado y pasado a segundo plano – y vieron que Yūki levantaba la mirada hacia el cielo mientras sus piernas se movían rápidamente. La boca de Kazuya se abrió por la sorpresa, e inmediatamente, buscó a la pelota con la mirada – y la encontró justo cuando volaba por encima de la valla, desapareciendo de vista.

"_**¡Home run!"**_

"¡Tetsu-san, estás imparable!"

"¡Buen bateo!"

"¡Yūki-senpai, buen bateo!"

Mientras pisaba firmemente la primera base, Yūki alzó un fuerte puño en el aire en señal de victoria.

Sacudiendo su cabeza con muda admiración, Kazuya se apartó de la barandilla y levantó su bate. Le tocaría batear después de Masuko – aunque con el home run de dos carreras impulsadas de Yūki, cualquier cosa que sucediera en el resto de la entrada no sería nada más que un espectáculo secundario.

Cuando estaba por poner un pie en la escalera para salir del dugout, oyó que Sawamura lo llamaba:

"¡Miyuki-senpai!"

Dio la vuelta. "¿Qué sucede?"

Sawamura aún seguía en la barandilla, pero su rostro estaba inclinado hacia Kazuya. "Incluso si Masuko-senpai no llega a base, sería totalmente lamentable que te dejes ponchar."

Empezó a sudar. "… Estás diciendo que no puedo batear cuando no hay corredores en base, ¿cierto?"

"Sólo digo."

"Oi, Sawamura," dijo Kazuya con un tono burlón de advertencia. "Parece que sueles olvidarlo todo el tiempo, pero, _soy _tu senpai."

Sawamura sonrió y se balanceó sobre sus talones. "Oye, senpai."

"¿Qué sucede ahora?"

"Me alegra haberte conocido."

Kazuya se detuvo. Subió un paso de la escalera, su pie haciendo crujir la tierra del exterior. Su mano apretó el mango de su bate. Finalmente, dijo, "¿No te sientes ni un poco avergonzado al decir cosas como esas?"

"Creo que me arrepentiría de no decirlas más seguido," dijo Sawamura. Entonces, extendió su labio inferior. "Espera, ¿a ti no te alegra haberme conocido?"

Sorprendido, se encontró observando el color rosa del sobresaliente labio del otro muchacho. Luego de un instante, abrió su boca y dijo –

Retumbando por encima de la cacofonía del estadio, el asistente anunció, **"la Preparatoria Yakushi ha anunciado un cambio de jugadores. Reemplazando a Mino-kun como pitcher entra Sanada-kun. Pitcher, Sanada-kun."**

Sawamura, que ante el sonido del anuncio había levantado inmediatamente la mirada hacia el cielo, la descendió nuevamente hacia Kazuya. Con una complacida expresión que parecía decir 'te lo dije," preguntó, "Lo siento, ¿qué dijiste?"

"Nada," dijo Kazuya.

Salió por completo de la sombra del dugout hacia el territorio soleado. Masuko estaba listo en el plato. Desde el otro lado del bullpen, una alta figura uniformada estaba corriendo hacia el montículo. La vista del campo era extensa y despejada. No había ninguna nube en el cielo.

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **Gracias por las opiniones, comentarios/_kudos_ (y los _follow_ en tumblr) El siguiente capítulo estará lleno de _acontecimientos_ en una forma que probablemente nadie espera. Me disculpo de antemano.

En fin, ¿Yakushi conseguirá recuperarse? Espérenlo con ansias.

* * *

**N/T: **_Shootball, _también llamado _shuuto_. Lo dejé en _'shootball pitcher'_ por no encontrar otra forma de ponerlo, y porque era más sencillo hehe.


	26. Hoja cayendo

FF Original: **The Trajectory of Laughter – PK Samurai**

* * *

**Capítulo Veintiséis**

* * *

Kazuya podía sentirlo – hubo un tangible cambio en la atmósfera tan pronto como el _shootball_ pitcher de Yakushi se paró en el montículo. Yakushi acababa de recibir un home run con dos carreras impulsadas, y ahora el marcador estaba en 6-1. Sólo había un out y Masuko, número cinco y limpiador, estaba caminando hacia el plato. A pesar de la desalentadora situación de Yakushi, cuando Sanada recibió la pelota en su guante, sus compañeros empezaron a gritar palabras de aliento, levantando el melancólico telón de silencio.

Todoroki gritó. "¡Sanada-senpai, mándalas para acá! ¡Las detendré todas!"

"Me da miedo mandarlas hacia ti," repuso Sanada, sonriendo. "Podrías cometer errores."

Desde el dugout de ellos, el entrenador de Yakushi vociferó, "¡Raichi, no le des problemas a Sanada! ¡Asegúrate de confirmar hacia dónde lanzará!" Hubo una pausa. "¡Porque eres idiota!"

El rostro de Todoroki se encendió mientras respondía a gritos, "¡Cállate, padre bueno para nada! ¡Está en mis genes!"

Los jugadores del equipo de Yakushi, al igual que las personas de las gradas que pudieron escuchar el burlón intercambio de palabras, irrumpieron en alegres risas.

Kazuya se arrodilló en el círculo de espera. No había duda alguna al respecto, Sanada era la verdadera estrella y alma del equipo. La pregunta era, ¿por qué Sanada no había iniciado el juego en ninguno de los partidos anteriores al de Ichidai? A diferencia de Seidō y la variedad de pitchers de alto nivel en su bullpen, era evidente que Yakushi dependía sólo de Sanada. El pitcher que oficialmente vestía la camiseta número 1, Mino, como mucho era un pitcher promedio.

El árbitro se agachó. _**"¡A jugar!"**_

Hubo un breve, tenso, periodo de calma. Entonces, empezando sus movimientos, Sanada dio un paso fuera de su plato, lanzó la pelota y –

_¡Crunch!_

Masuko se echó hacia atrás, pero fue demasiado tarde. La pelota rebotó contra el protector de su codo antes de caer al suelo. Kazuya pudo oír las audibles inspiraciones por parte de sus compañeros de equipo en el dugout.

"_**¡Base por golpe!"**_

Gruñidos de enojo llovieron desde las gradas. Luciendo afortunadamente ileso, Masuko dejó caer su bate y se dirigió hacia primera base mientras que Sanada se quitaba la gorra y se inclinaba a modo de disculpa.

Kazuya se puso de pie y empezó a dirigirse hacia el plato, las notas de su canción empezaron a descender desde la zona donde se encontraba la banda. Ubicándose en la caja de bateo para zurdos, acomodó la tierra con su pie.

"**Número 6, catcher, Miyuki-kun."**

Enderezándose, Kazuya cruzó miradas con Sanada. Lanzando la bolsa de resina en su mano, Sanada mostró una inesperada sonrisa salvaje.

Un lanzamiento descontrolado tan sólo al empezar y ni siquiera se veía perturbado… Los lanzamientos sin control no eran precisamente la especialidad de Kazuya. Los pitcher con buen control eran mucho más fáciles de predecir.

_Sin embargo…_

Echó un vistazo al círculo de espera, donde Sawamura estaba arrodillándose. Quizás sintiendo su mirada, incluso a través de sus gafas deportivas, Sawamura lo miró – y sonrió.

Kazuya desvió la mirada.

"'Incluso si Masuko-senpai no llega a base, sería completamente lamentable si te dejas ponchar'… ¿cierto?" murmuró por lo bajo.

Sanada lanzó la bolsa de resina hacia el suelo, y Kazuya exhaló. No quería permitir que Yakushi se recuperará sólo porque su pitcher estrella estaba en el montículo. El mejor de los casos sería que Seidō aplastara a Sanada en esta entrada. Al hacerlo, asegurarían el resultado del juego. O, quien sabe, tal vez incluso podrían apuntar a que el juego terminara antes.

Sintiendo que su familiar sonrisa retornaba, Kazuya se inclinó en su postura de bateo.

_Lo siento por ti, pero conseguiré esta._

* * *

"¡Miyuki!"

"¡Vayamos con todo en esta entrada!"

La escuadra de animadores de Seidō lo estaba dando todo mientras su catcher – Miyuki, otro de sus jugadores peligrosos – caminaba hacia el plato. Las familiares notas de _Sharpshooter_ descendieron desde las gradas y el bateador se ubicó en la caja. Analizando la mordaz y resuelta expresión en su rostro, era claro estaba aquí por negocios.

Shunpei sintió su boca curvarse hacia atrás en una angosta sonrisa. Por supuesto, sabía que a larga lo mejor sería empezar lentamente y controlar su ritmo – pero _de ninguna forma_ se echaría para atrás ante tal desafío.

Comprobó a los corredores en base – como era de esperar, el corpulento número 5 de Seidō no se estaba adelantando mucho – y, entonces, mirando nuevamente hacia Miyuki, se ubicó en la posición para lanzar, pies paralelos a su plato. Exhaló. Alzando su pierna, la empujó hacia adelante, transfiriendo su peso hacia allí sólo en el último instante posible mientras su brazo salía por completo.

Miyuki sabiamente optó por inclinarse hacia atrás cuando la pelota pasó rápidamente cerca de su pecho.

"_**¡Bola!"**_

"¡Va 2-0!"

"¡El pitcher no puede lanzar strikes!"

Sin poder dejar de sonreír, Shunpei sintió una gota de sudor descender por su frente. Dos _bolas_, ningún strike… las cosas podrían tornarse malas si la cuenta seguía aumentando así, especialmente contra el actual oponente. Echando un vistazo ansioso hacia el bateador, Watanabe debió de haber pensado lo mismo pues señaló por una _cutter_.

Aún era muy pronto – ajustó su agarre sobre la pelota con su guante – _pero, ¿por qué no?_

Después de iniciar sus movimientos, lanzó, gruñendo por el esfuerzo. La pelota se disparó hacia Miyuki, cuyos ojos se iluminaron por la anticipación. Expectante, empezó a abanicar – justo mientras la pelota se curvaba hacia su pecho.

_¡Clunk!_

La pelota se encontró con el bate de Miyuki de forma oblicua, rebotando y convirtiéndose en una rola que se deslizó por el suelo. Luciendo asombrado, Miyuki empezó a correr hacia la primera base mientras el grandulón en primera corría hacia segunda. Fukuda, el segunda base, se dispuso a fildear la pelota. Atrapándola a mitad de rebote con su guante, la lanzó hacia Kobayashi, el parador en corto – quien casi dejaba caer la pelota, pero consiguió reafirmar su agarre mientras pisaba segunda. En medio de los gritos, la lanzó hacia el guante extendido de Mishima, en primera. Shunpei oyó el sonido de la pelota golpeando contra el cuero justo cuando Miyuki ponía un pie en la base, y –

"_**¡Safe!"**_ gritó el árbitro, para su decepción.

Oh, bueno. Al menos habían conseguido un out en segunda.

"Lo siento, Shun," gritó Kobayashi, luciendo mortificado.

"No te preocupes," repuso Shunpei con la que esperaba que fuera una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

La situación estaba ahora en dos outs, con un corredor en primera. (El corredor en cuestión, para el regocijo de Shunpei, aún lucía una expresión atónita en su rostro.) De aquí en adelante, estaría enfrentando a la alineación inferior de Seidō – aunque no era como si eso hiciera alguna diferencia cuando había que enfrentar a un equipo de prestigio como ellos.

La banda de Seidō había empezado a tocar nuevamente con entusiasmo. Acompañando a los tambores, las notas de _Southpaw_ descendieron desde las gradas.

"**Número 7, pitcher, Sawamura-kun."**

Sawamura – también conocido como el pitcher de primero que había puesto nerviosos a los compañeros de Shunpei, desde el momento en que puso un pie en el montículo. A pesar de la distancia hacia el dugout, había podido sentirlo: El nivel de intensidad que Sawamura emitía no era normal. También había puesto nervioso a Shunpei – aunque, a diferencia de la mayoría de personas, él en realidad disfrutaba bastante de la sensación – lo suficiente como para mandarlo al bullpen antes de lo planeado.

Inclinándose hacia adelante y rotando la pelota detrás de su espalda, Shunpei esperó por la señal de Watanabe. Afortunadamente, por lo que Shunpei había visto del juego contra Akikawa, la forma de batear de Sawamura no se acercaba ni un poco a su nivel de lanzamientos. Aunque, por supuesto, no tenía intención de bajar la guardia.

Repentinamente, notó que – como si Shunpei, de alguna forma, le hubiera hecho una afrenta personal– Sawamura lo estaba mirando fijamente y casi de forma agresiva. Shunpei sintió las esquinas de su boca curvarse. ¿Tal vez Sawamura se sintió ofendido de que no fuera el único en el campo que pudiera lanzar una _cutter_?

Con un furtivo vistazo hacia Sawamura, quien estaba abanicando su bate en la caja para zurdos, Watanabe señaló por un _shuuto_. Comprobando los corredores en base, Shunpei se enderezó.

Su _shuuto_, tal cual le habían dicho, era mucho más brusca de lo que parecía ser desde las bandas. Incluso alguien como Raichi, sin haberla visto de antemano desde la caja de bateo al menos una vez, no podría batearla. Y para alguien del calibre de Sawamura, Shunpei estimaba que le tomaría por lo menos una temporada de turnos al bate para que siquiera pudiera empezar a captar el ritmo de su lanzamiento.

Levantó su pierna. Manteniendo su brazo atrás, se movió hacia adelante, esperando hasta el último instante para soltar su brazo por completo– y la pelota se disparó fuera de su mano, volando rápidamente hacia Sawamura.

Sawamura no se movió, en lugar de eso, observó la pelota pasar por su lado.

"_**¡Strike!"**_

Shunpei alzó su guante para recibir la pelota de regreso, y cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta que Sawamura estaba sonriendo. ¿Sonriendo?

Señalando por el mismo lanzamiento, Watanabe colocó su guante. Desde la posición con sus pies paralelos al plato, Shunpei levantó su pierna – y luego la bajó. Apretando sus dientes, lanzó su brazo por completo, y la pelota voló fuera de su mano, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el bateador.

Para la sorpresa de Shunpei, como si Sawamura lo hubiera estado esperando, abanicó con una certera y compacta rotación, y – _¡clang!_ – golpeó sólidamente con su bate. La pelota se disparó por un lado de Shunpei y por encima de la cabeza del parador en corto. El jardinero central se precipitó hacia adelante para fildear la pelota, pero fue demasiado tarde, pues Sawamura se deslizó a salvo hacia segunda.

Y, ahora, ante los incesantes vítores que provenían desde sus gradas, Seidō tenía otro corredor con posibilidades de anotar, en tercera.

Su espalda se estremeció. Sin duda, el entrenador Todoroki estaba dirigiéndole una mirada nada amable.

Shunpei empezó a sudar. "Ah, maldición."

* * *

Agarrando su guante, Yōichi salió del dugout junto al resto de sus compañeros de equipo y se posicionó en el campo.

El que Sanada hubiera subido al montículo en la baja de la tercera y atascado a Miyuki, los había sorprendido. Sin embargo, cuando Sawamura se las arregló para anotar un doblete ante el mismo lanzamiento, el _shootball_ pitcher ya no parecía ser la misma amenaza que en un principio. A pesar de ello, la ajetreada tercera entrada terminó con una rola de Sakai hacia el pitcher, dejando el marcador con una fuerte ventaja de 6-1 a favor de Seidō.

Con el entusiasmo al máximo, entraron a la cuarta entrada.

"**Alta de la cuarta, la ofensiva de la Preparatoria Yakushi empieza con el segundo bateador, jardinero izquierdo, Akiba-kun."**

Mirando hacia el dugout y aparentemente sin recibir instrucción alguna, el bateador caminó hacia el plato. Era uno de los tres de primer año que habían jugado como limpiadores en el juego de Yakushi contra Ichidai. Había sido opacado por Todoroki, pero durante la reunión de Seidō previo al juego, todos habían sido advertidos de no bajar la guardia durante sus turnos al bate.

"_**¡A jugar!"**_ gritó el árbitro.

Yōichi esperó mientras Sawamura observaba la señal de Miyuki. Después de un segundo, asintió, y luego empezó sus movimientos. Lanzó. Yōichi se tensó – pero, el bateador no abanicó.

"_**¡Bola!"**_

El bateador lucía inquieto y dio un paso fuera de la caja, abanicando su bate. Yōichi podía comprenderlo; la primera vez que había experimentado batear contra la tardía forma de Sawamura, también había querido dar un paso hacia afuera para tomar respiro.

Miyuki se levantó y lanzó la pelota de regreso hacia Sawamura. El bateador retornó y se inclinó en su postura de bateo.

Sawamura asintió ante la señal, y unos minutos después, lanzó. Mientras la pelota volaba desde el montículo, Yōichi se tensó – y esta vez, el bateador abanicó. Con un sordo sonido, la pelota rebotó contra el suelo. Mientras el bateador corría desesperadamente hacia primera, Sawamura atrapó la pelota y la lanzó hacia el guante de Yūki.

"_**¡Out!"**_

"¡Buen lanzamiento, Sawamura!"

"¡Sigue así!"

"Buen lanzamiento," escuchó gritar a Ryōsuke.

"**Tercer bateador, primera base, Mishima-kun."**

Mientras el bateador se ubicaba en la caja de bateo, Yōichi miró hacia Sawamura – quien se encontraba lanzando la bolsa de resina en su mano – y luego, nuevamente hacia Ryōsuke. Estaba sonriendo como siempre, y Yōichi sintió sus pensamientos deambular brevemente hacia el pasado.

{ }

Su primer año en Seidō se sentía como si hubiese sucedido hace tanto tiempo, que era difícil de creer que había sido el año anterior.

Yōichi había sido de lejos el mejor jugador de béisbol en su escuela media, pero desde que llegó a Seidō, había llegado a comprender rápidamente y con desagrado, que si se descuidaba siquiera un poco podría ser reemplazado fácilmente al igual que el engranaje de una máquina bien-aceitada.

Fue por esta fecha, cuando había estado tratando de encontrarle sentido a sus nuevos compañeros de equipo, que había sido emparejado con Ryōsuke. Un día, durante una sesión de fildeo, Yōichi falló en atrapar uno de sus lanzamientos. Y, entonces, sin más, mostrándole la sonrisa más falsa que alguna vez hubiera visto en su vida, Ryōsuke dijo, "Eres terriblemente malo."

Sorprendido, Yōichi se encontró incapaz de decir o hacer algo, además de pensar, _¡¿Cuál es su problema?!_

Desafortunadamente, ya que Ryōsuke era un superior, y uno bastante aterrador, no podía ni siquiera hacerle frente. Así que, en su mayoría, mantuvo su cabeza agachada. Continuó despertándose cada mañana al romper el alba. Diligentemente, iba hacia el entrenamiento de fildeo. Dedicaba su tiempo en la caja de bateo. Y, más que todo, observaba.

Observaba cómo los otros se despertaban, junto a él, al romper el alba. La forma en la que se esforzaban, sudor derramándose de sus espaldas, para mantenerse a la par con los otros durante las agotadoras carreras. La forma en la que ninguna sola queja se escapaba de sus labios mientras repetían el mismo ejercicio por milésima vez. La forma en la que, incluso después de todo eso, sin que nadie les dijera qué hacer, abanicaban sus bates cientos de veces, a altas horas de la noche.

Finalmente, llegó a una conclusión:

_Qué demonios. No son los malditos engranajes de una máquina. Sólo son un puñado de idiotas locos por el béisbol._

Y uno de los más grandes idiotas entre ellos, era Ryōsuke, quien había sido su firme compañero desde ese entonces. No eran particularmente cercanos fuera del campo, pero sabían que podían contar uno con el otro. Quizás lo más revelador, Ryōsuke era probablemente la única persona que podía salirse con la suya al decirle a Yōichi que bateaba peor que su pequeño hermano (sobre lo cual había descubierto este año, que no era realmente un insulto).

Yōichi había estado observando desde las gradas cuando Seidō perdió su oportunidad en el torneo de verano del año pasado. Así que, tal vez era debido a que estaba en la alineación principal y mucho más cerca de la acción, pero de alguna forma, no podía imaginar a su equipo perdiendo ni un solo partido este año.

Se sentía como si todo se hubiese juntado _exactamente_ este verano. Habían tenido algunos contratiempos, por supuesto, con Tanba y su lesión; pero, con Miyuki (quien era un genio en el campo, aunque Yōichi odiara admitirlo) guiando a Sawamura y al resto del bullpen – con sus superiores proporcionando la ardiente ofensiva – con su incansables jardineros, defendiendo sus espaldas – y con él y Ryōsuke, conectando entre ellos con sus jugadas combinadas, realmente parecía que nada podría detenerlos.

{ }

Sawamura soltó la bolsa de resina, sacando a Yōichi de sus pensamientos. Parpadeó, dejando caer sus hombros. Echó un discreto vistazo alrededor, preguntándose si alguien había notado su momentánea ensoñación.

Girando hacia la izquierda, Yōichi fue recibido por una aterradora sonrisa de Ryōsuke. "Concéntrate en el juego, idiota."

Yōichi empezó a sudar. Aunque sus ojos parecieran estar cerrados todo el tiempo, de alguna forma, su compañero nunca pasaba por alto ningún detalle.

Pronto, Sawamura empezó a levantar la pierna, y luego de un breve segundo, siguió con sus movimientos para lanzar. Agudizando su mirada, Yōichi se tensó por la anticipación. El bateador abanicó – _¡clang!_ – y la pelota se disparó hacia el suelo.

"¡Campocorto!" gritó Sawamura, pero, por supuesto, Yōichi ya se estaba moviendo.

"¡Hyaha!" Atrapando la pelota con su guante, giró con presteza y saltó, lanzándola rápidamente hacia primera.

"_**¡Out!"**_

* * *

Quizás fue por pura suerte que Raichi consiguió atrapar la pelota. Cuando el capitán y limpiador de Seidō se ubicó en el plato, en la baja de la quinta entrada, de inmediato, incluso Raichi había podido sentir la intensidad que emitía. Por supuesto que, en su mayor parte, había estado prestando atención a los pitchers, pero incluso él no podía evitar sentir una oleada de admiración.

Afortunadamente para Sanada, las manos de Raichi reaccionaban más rápido que su cerebro (su fildeo tendía a ser mejor cuando este era el caso). El limpiador de Seidō abanicó, y antes de que Raichi se hubiera dado cuenta que se dirigía hacia él, su guante se había levantado.

El impacto de la pelota acelerada fue tan poderoso que hizo retroceder su mano.

"Kaha… ha…" Raichi rio débilmente, mirando hacia la humeante pelota en su agarre, y luego levantando la mirada. El bateador le dirigió a Raichi una mirada impasible antes de retornar a su dugout, y el juego continuó. La quinta entrada terminó con el siguiente bateador de Seidō mandando una rola hacia segunda.

"_**¡Out! ¡Cambien posiciones!"**_

"¡Buen lanzamiento, Sanada!"

"¡Sanada-senpai!" gritó Raichi, palmeando la espalda de la estrella con su guante mientras pasaba junto a él. Su estómago borboteó con voracidad, tan pronto como regresó a la sombra del dugout, se lanzó hacia el primer plátano que vio (sin importarle el hecho de que no era suyo).

"Buen trabajo, Sanada," habló su padre, arrastrando las palabras, desde la banca. "Me diste un buen susto en la tercera entrada, pero supongo que ni siquiera Seidō ha podido leerte aún."

"¿Se supone que eso es un cumplido, entrenador?" dijo Sanada, sonando divertido, mientras entraba al dugout. Dejando su guante, giró para mirar el marcador. "Aunque aún estamos algunas carreras por debajo."

El padre de Raichi enterró su dedo en su oreja. "No esperaba que alguno de ustedes consiguiera anotarle un hit a ese zurdo en el primer ciclo." Retiró su dedo, y sopló lo que fuera que había sacado. "Aunque ya es tiempo de que todos empiecen a molestar a ese pitcher."

Masticando un plátano con determinación, Raichi miró fijamente hacia el campo. Los defensores de Seidō empezaban a salir. Se concentró particularmente en el pitcher, quien estaba hablando con su catcher en el montículo.

Habiendo terminado su primer plátano, sin desviar la mirada, Raichi cogió otro.

* * *

"Dime lo que dijiste antes," persuadió Eijun.

Pero Miyuki sólo sonrió de lado. "Te lo dije: Quien pestañea, pierde."

Había estado atacando a Miyuki por intervalos aleatorios desde la tercera entrada, tratando de sorprenderlo para que le repitiera a Eijun lo que había dicho. Después de todo, se había arriesgado a decir algo vergonzoso, y aunque no esperaba demasiado por parte de Miyuki, el no saber lo que el otro muchacho había respondido lo estaba volviendo loco. Probablemente era algo estúpido o sarcástico, pero la negativa de Miyuki para decirlo de nuevo había encendido una pequeña luz de esperanza en Eijun.

¿Esperanza de qué? Bueno… Eijun no estaba seguro. Aunque tampoco importaba, pensó. Sólo quería saber lo que Miyuki había dicho.

Eijun trató de poner una irresistible cara de cachorro. "¡Estaba prestando atención, lo juro! Es sólo que no pude oírte por el estúpido anuncio."

"Bueno, mala suerte."

"¿En serio?" Eijun frunció el ceño – y Miyuki rio.

"Qué tal esto, entonces." Eijun sintió que sus orejas reaccionaban. "Elimina a los siguientes tres bateadores, y te diré lo que no escuchaste."

Por un momento, Eijun se animó, sin entender el motivo detrás de la sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de Miyuki. Entonces, repentinamente, mientras el marcador detrás de Miyuki – con la lista de los nombres de los jugadores – quedaba a la vista, la realización golpeó a Eijun como un saco de ladrillos.

Miyuki soltó una risita.

* * *

"**Noveno bateador, jardinero central****, Ōda-kun"**

Poniéndose en cuclillas, Kazuya alzó su guante.

Sawamura ya había conseguido el primer out con una rola hacia segunda, y si podía conseguir este out, sólo faltaría uno más para que Kazuya divulgara su 'secreto.' Pero, por supuesto, ese último out era como una colosal montaña a mitad de su camino.

Tan pronto como Sawamura se había dado cuenta que el turno al bate de Todoroki sería en esta entrada— Kazuya podría señalar el instante exacto en que eso sucedió— se había quedado en silencio. Y, ahora, mostraba una expresión tan llena de determinación que Kazuya pensó que, si Sawamura de alguna forma conseguía eliminar a Todoroki, podría inclusive decirle la verdad.

Kazuya le señaló el primer lanzamiento a Sawamura, quien asintió con la cabeza. Empezando a levantar la pierna, dio un paso y luego giró – y, entonces, lanzó completamente su brazo. La pelota voló rápidamente hacia el plato, y el bateador abanicó – pero la pelota, rebotando en su bate, continuó su camino hasta golpear contra el guante de Kazuya.

"_**¡Foul tip!"**_

Kazuya se puso de pie, y lanzó la pelota de regreso. Sawamura la atrapó con su guante, y luego arqueó su brazo hacia atrás para limpiar el sudor de su frente. Tan pronto como estuvo listo, Kazuya señaló por otro lanzamiento, y golpeando su puño contra su guante, lo ubicó.

Cuando la pelota salió disparada hacia el plato, el bateador abanicó. Con un sordo _¡thunk!_ hizo un débil contacto con la pelota, mandándola a rodar hacia el montículo. Sawamura corrió hacia adelante para levantarla y lanzarla hacia primera.

"_**¡Out!"**_

El bateador, quien había empezado a correr hacia primera base con poco entusiasmo, giró y caminó de regreso hacia el dugout de Yakushi. En su camino, apretó el hombro del siguiente bateador, quien se levantó del círculo de espera.

"¡Vamos, Raichi!"

"¡Buen lanzamiento, Sawamura!"

"¡Tú puedes, Raichi!"

"¡Sawamura-kun!"

Los nombres que provenían de las diversas multitudes que gritaban, se mezclaban entre ellos, Kazuya miró en dirección del dugout para comprobar si había alguna señal por parte del entrenador – pero, como era de esperar, no había ninguna. Volviendo a su posición en cuclillas en la caja del catcher, Kazuya esperó mientras el bateador abanicaba rápidamente su bate en el aire.

Parado sobre el montículo, Sawamura estaba lanzando la bolsa de resina en su mano. No se veía tan relajado como lo había estado antes, pero era comprensible. Y si Kazuya hubiera creído que Sawamura no podría manejar la presión, no habría hecho su, ligeramente burlona, apuesta.

"**Primer bateador, tercera base, Todoroki-kun."**

"¡Kahaha!" Caminando hacia el plato con una entusiasta, casi demoniaca, expresión en su rostro, tal parecía que Todoroki había estado esperando con grandes ansias por la segunda ronda.

Kazuya sintió su boca separarse en una sonrisa. A decir verdad, él también había estado esperando por esto.

Sawamura se inclinó hacia adelante, sosteniendo la pelota detrás de su espalda mientras esperaba por la señal de Kazuya. Con un vistazo hacia Todoroki, Kazuya movió su guante hacia el exterior. Si estaba tan entusiasta por batear como parecía, quizás podrían conseguir que abanicara y fallara en darle a la pelota.

Sawamura asintió con la cabeza y se enderezó. Juntó sus manos, alzándolas por encima de su cabeza. Levantó su pierna y la empujó hacia atrás, su pie golpeando contra el suelo. Como siempre, antes de que su brazo quedara a la vista, la blanca pelota ya estaba volando hacia el plato.

Todoroki soltó una risa emocionada, pero no abanicó.

"_**¡Bola!"**_

_Tsk._

Kazuya lanzó la pelota de regreso, y se colocó nuevamente en cuclillas. Como había esperado, probablemente no podrían engañar a Todoroki con la posición de la pelota. Lo mejor a lo que podían apostar sería confundir su ritmo con la velocidad de los lanzamientos – aunque, sin duda, ahora él estaba esperando por la _changeup_. ¿Tal vez algo en el medio, entonces?

Decidiéndose, Kazuya señaló entre sus piernas. Sawamura asintió y alzó sus manos. Dando un pequeño paso y luego girando, empezó sus movimientos para lanzar. Sus dientes se apretaron visiblemente por el esfuerzo, y lanzó.

Todoroki abanicó con fuerza, mandando una ráfaga de aire en la misma dirección en la que giró su bate. _¡Clang! _Una mancha blanca, la pelota voló hacia fuera de la línea de foul.

"_**¡Foul!"**_

Kazuya se puso de pie. Recibiendo una nueva pelota de béisbol del árbitro, la lanzó hacia el guante de Sawamura que esperaba, y luego, volvió a ponerse en cuclillas.

"¡Kahaha!" decía Todoroki con alegría, abanicando su bate en el aire. "Su ritmo es bastante difícil de captar… ¿era algo así?" Abanicó de nuevo, moviendo más aire. "¿O así? ¡Kahahaha!"

Señalando entre sus piernas, Kazuya ubicó su guante en la esquina exterior del plato. Sawamura asintió, y unos segundos más tarde, la pelota voló hacia el plato.

Todoroki abanicó de nuevo – _¡clang!_ – y esta vez, la pelota se disparó apenas ligeramente por fuera de la línea de foul. Kazuya sintió que una gota de sudor descendía por su frente. Si hubiera sido tan sólo unos centímetros adentro, probablemente habría sido un hit de al menos dos bases.

Para ser capaz de estar así de cerca de captar el ritmo de los lanzamientos de Sawamura, durante su segundo turno al bate… Era una prueba de cuán aterrador era Todoroki como bateador. Era una mezcla de inmenso talento natural y de increíble disciplina física que no podría haber sido posible sin años de constante, repetitivo, entrenamiento. Era difícil de imaginar para Kazuya cuántas horas debió de haber pasado simplemente abanicando su bate, durante su infancia.

Con otra señal hacia Sawamura, Kazuya movió su guante hacia la esquina interior del plato.

_Haremos frente a esto agresivamente, justo de la forma que prefieres._

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en las esquinas de su boca, Sawamura asintió con la cabeza. Se enderezó, ajustando la pelota dentro de su guante. Mirando en dirección al plato, juntó sus manos.

Encima de ellos, el sol brillaba solo en el cielo despejado. Sus rayos se extendían desde su punto más alto, iluminando motas de polvo que resplandecían débilmente junto al marcador del estadio.

Los ojos de Sawamura estaban brillando. Levantó su pierna en alto, inmóvil en equilibrio durante unos pequeños y serenos segundos. Y en ese instante, para Kazuya, el estruendo de la multitud parecía haberse desvanecido. No podría haber desviado la mirada así hubiese querido.

Rompiendo el hechizo en un estallido de reanudados movimientos, Sawamura bajó su pie, colocándolo firmemente sobre el montículo. Su brazo aún estaba atrás – y, en un borroso movimiento blanco, la pelota voló hacia el plato.

Era un buen lanzamiento. Estaba dirigiéndose hacia donde Kazuya había pedido. La gorra de Sawamura se había caído, y estaba descendiendo, casi en cámara lenta, para encontrarse con el suelo.

Todoroki abanicó, su bate de aluminio resplandeciendo bajo la luz del sol.

Como si ya supiera lo que estaba por suceder, Kazuya sintió su garganta contraerse dolorosamente. Su corazón empezó a latir en sus oídos.

_**¡CLANG!**_

La pelota, su impulso revertido en un solo instante, se disparó en línea recta de regreso hacia el montículo. Sawamura ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para ensanchar sus ojos.

Con un escalofriante chasquido, la pelota rebotó en la punta de su guante alzado y se estrelló directamente contra un costado de su cabeza. Sawamura se desplomó. Por un momento, parecía estar sentado – y, luego, en un desorden de rígidas extremidades, rodó. Todo lo que Kazuya podía ver era un cuerpo inmóvil y tendido boca abajo.

La gorra azul, casi suavemente, casi burlonamente, aterrizó en el suelo junto a él.

* * *

**Notas del Autor: ¡**Gracias por sus opiniones/comentarios/_kudos_!

Acerca de este capítulo…

-No tenía intención de usar el punto de vista (POV) de Sanada, pero algunas personas parecían peculiarmente emocionadas por ver a este personaje, así que intenté probar su POV.

-El aleatorio recuerdo de Kuramochi fue una forma de tomarme un descanso de estar escribiendo sólo béisbol, haha.

-Lo siento, Raichi, tú simplemente estás destinado a golpear a todos los pitchers.

Por último, quería aprovechar para responder algunas de las preguntas frecuentes:

**1) ¿Qué es Kōshien?**

Primero que todo, el torneo en el que está Seidō ahora _no_ es Kōshien. Ellos están jugando en las clasificatorias de las regionales de verano, la cual decide quién irá al Kōshien de Verano. Un equipo de cada prefectura (dos de Hokkaido y Tokyo) en Japón, al ganar el torneo de clasificatorias de su prefectura, gana el derecho para participar en Kōshien. El Kōshien de Verano toma lugar después de estas regionales, y es el equivalente a las nacionales.

Hay otro Kōshien en primavera (Kōshien de Primavera), el cual es sólo por invitación. Un equipo que gana el torneo regional de otoño de su prefectura tiene garantizada una invitación. Sin embargo, debido a que es por invitación, un equipo que no ganó pero que se desempeñó bien, aún tiene la oportunidad de ser invitado.

Por lo cual, en el manga— trataré de evitar los _spoilers_— _ese_ equipo aún consigue jugar en el Kōshien de Primavera, a pesar de que perdieron contra _uds saben_ en el torneo de otoño (haha).

**2) ¿Los **_**fouls**_** son **_**strikes**_**?**

Los _fouls_ sí se toman como _strike_ en la cuenta. Sin embargo, no puedes ponchar con un _foul_. Por ejemplo, digamos que la cuenta está en 2-1 y el bateador recibe un _foul_. Entonces, la cuenta se convierte en 2-1. Pero, si bate un _foul_ de nuevo, la cuenta se mantendrá en 2-2, e incluso si batea otro _foul_ después de ese, se mantendrá así mientras siga bateando _fouls_. Esta regla se aplica a un ilimitado número de _fouls_.

**3) ¡¿Es toda esta historia un sueño de Eijun?! ¡¿Va a despertar y descubrir que nada de esto ha sucedido?!**

No.

* * *

**\- Glosario -**

_Añadí algunos términos que estoy seguro la mayoría de ustedes ya conoce a estas alturas, pero pensé que no estaría de más._

**_Bullpen_**: El área en la cual los pitchers de relevo calientan antes de entrar al juego. Dependiendo del estadio de béisbol, puede estar situado en el territorio de _foul_, a lo largo de las líneas de _foul_ del campo de juego; o justo detrás de la valla de los jardines. Una alineación de pitchers de relevo también es conocida como "el _bullpen_". Estos pitcher usualmente esperan en el bullpen si es que aún no han jugado, en vez de esperar en el _dugout_ con el resto del equipo.

**Cuenta**/ Count: La cuenta se refiere al número de bolas y strikes que un bateador tiene durante su turno al bate. Usualmente es anunciado como un par de números, por ejemplo, 3-1, siendo el primer número la cantidad de _bolas_ y el segundo la cantidad de _strikes._

_**Out**_** forzado**/Forced out: Un _out_ forzado (también conocido como jugada forzada) sucede cuando un corredor que se encuentra en base es forzado a abandonarla, esto se da cuando el bateador de turno se convierte en corredor, y el defensor _pisa _con éxito la siguiente base antes de que el corredor pueda alcanzarla. Ninguna carrera puede anotarse en una jugada en la cual el _out_ final de la entrada es registrado como un _out_ forzado, aun si el corredor cruzó el plato antes de que el último _out_ fuera registrado.

**_Foul tip_**: Una pelota bateada que va directamente desde el bate hacia las manos del catcher y que es legalmente atrapada. Un _foul tip_ es considerado un _strike_ y la pelota se mantiene "en juego." Un _foul tip_ es tratado, en todos los aspectos, como un lanzamiento ante el cual el bateador abanicó y falló.

**Prevenido al bate**/On deck: Estar 'prevenido al bate' se refiere a ser el siguiente para batear. Dicho bateador espera en un lugar ubicado en la zona de _foul_ llamado el _círculo de espera_.

**Bateador emergente**/Pinch hitter: Un bateador sustituto. Al jugador reemplazado no se le permite regresar al juego. El bateador emergente asume el lugar del jugador que reemplazó en el orden de bateo.


	27. Sol abrasador

FF Original: **The Trajectory of Laughter – PK Samurai**

* * *

**Capítulo Veintisiete**

* * *

Un momento había estado mirando al bateador, justo después de terminar sus movimientos para lanzar; y en el siguiente, el panorama había cambiado de improviso y se encontraba en el suelo.

Sus ojos probablemente estaban abiertos, pero todo era una bruma de tierra y sombras. Algo debía de estar sucediendo, pues desde algún lugar en la distancia, se escuchaba como si un gran número de personas estuviesen gritando algo. Sin embargo, no podía entender ninguna palabra.

Algo tenso en el interior de su cabeza punzaba de forma abrasadora, dolorosa. Se sentía como si ese algo tratara de abrirse paso hacia el exterior con un cuchillo sin filo.

El resto de su cuerpo se sentía pesado e inamovible. Sus extremidades estaban contrayéndose, pero no tenía control sobre ellas. Como si una mano se hubiese envuelto alrededor de su propia alma y lo estuviera jalando con ella, podía sentir cómo se iba alejando de su cuerpo. Los tenues hilos que lo ataban se iban rasgando en las costuras.

En medio del caos, empezando a sentirse más y más aterrado, extendió una mano ciegamente en la oscuridad – y encontró una luz. A pesar de que no podía verla, ya que todo era una mancha borrosa, sabía con certeza que se encontraba cerca. Pero incluso eso estaba fuera de su alcance. No podía alcanzarlo. No por sí mismo. Repentinamente cansado, dejó caer su mano.

¿Estaba muriendo? ¿O acaso ya estaba muerto?

No pasó por alto la ironía de la situación. Había estado preocupándose tanto tiempo por otros, que la posibilidad de que él mismo muriera no había pasado por su mente… y, sin embargo, había estado allí desde un principio.

No podía moverse o hablar. Sólo podía sentir, con impotencia, cómo se filtraba lentamente fuera de su cuerpo, gota a gota. De haber podido, habría llorado.

No era justo. No era justo.

No era _justo_.

Esta vez, tampoco había podido despedirse…

* * *

Sawamura acababa de golpear contra el suelo, cuando el entrenador Kataoka se precipitó fuera del dugout. Y un instante después, el resto del equipo se movió rápidamente, uniéndose a los otros en el montículo.

Personas gritaban. Todos se veían afligidos.

De alguna forma, sin darse cuenta, Kazuya debió de haberse levantado y caminado hacia el montículo en algún momento, pues se encontró repentinamente en la periferia de la multitud. Los médicos que habían salido apresuradamente hacia el campo, bloqueaban la vista del inconsciente cuerpo de Sawamura, y no estaba seguro si sentirse agradecido o molesto.

Y, entonces, alguien – Kuramochi, con el rostro pálido y atemorizado – se movió hacia un lado, y Kazuya vio un mechón de cabellos castaños.

Ante eso, algo en su pechó se tensó. Sus dedos se hundieron dolorosamente en sus palmas.

Pronto, ellos trajeron una camilla. Cargaron cuidadosamente a Sawamura y a su gorra caída sobre ella y – acompañados por Rei – lo llevaron hacia la salida del estadio. Las personas en las gradas se levantaron y estiraron sus cuellos para seguirlos con la mirada. Kazuya creyó que podía ver la familiar e intermitente luz de una ambulancia.

Y luego, se encontraba solo en el montículo.

Vagamente, registró que sólo había otra persona parada junto a él. Pero, de algún modo, se sentía como si fuese la única persona ahí. El campo nunca se había sentido así de vacío. Era una terrible sensación.

… Sin embargo, no era una sensación desconocida.

Kazuya cerró sus ojos. Tomó un profundo respiro – y luego exhaló lentamente. Mientras el aire ingresaba a sus pulmones, podía sentir que recuperaba el control sobre su cuerpo. Forzadamente, desempuñó sus dedos, uno a uno, y sus manos suspiraron con alivio.

¿Cuál era la situación? Durante el turno al bate de Todoroki, Sawamura había sido golpeado por un batazo recto y había sido retirado en una camilla. ¿Existía algo que Kazuya hubiera podido hacer para prevenirlo?

No.

No, no había nada que pudiera haber hecho.

Exhaló de nuevo. Y, aunque la tensa sensación en su pecho no se había ido, podía sentirla hundiéndose en la oscuridad donde no tendría que pensar al respecto.

Kazuya abrió sus ojos, y para su alivio, gran parte de la bruma se había disipado.

Inmediatamente, miró alrededor, recuperando consciencia de lo que ocurría alrededor. El árbitro estaba hablando algo con el entrenador. Todoroki daba vueltas junto a la primera base, luciendo inseguro y afectado. Sus compañeros de equipo retornaron de forma aturdida hacia sus posiciones en el campo o en el dugout.

El marcador en la distancia continuaba mostrando sus puntajes. El cielo seguía despejado.

* * *

Cuando el juego finalmente se reinició, casi pareció una broma cruel cuando el anuncio resonó, **"La Preparatoria Seidō ha anunciado un cambio de jugadores. Reemplazando a Sawamura-kun como pitcher entra Kawakami-kun. Pitcher, Kawakami-kun."**

En medio del bullicio de los susurros de la multitud, Kawakami subió ansiosamente al montículo y empezó a hablar con Miyuki.

Mientras Yōichi observaba, podía sentir que se iba distrayendo de la realidad. Debió de haber sido evidente para Ryōsuke, pero esta vez el de tercer año, sin su usual sonrisa, no dijo nada.

Yōichi nunca se había sentido tan perturbado como ahora. No era la primera vez en este verano que había visto a un pitcher ser golpeado por una pelota, con lo del accidente de Tanba y todo eso. Sin embargo, había visto el cuerpo de Sawamura justo después de haber sido golpeado. Sus ojos habían estado abiertos pero habían estado en blanco y sin respuesta, y si Yōichi no hubiera visto el pecho de Sawamura moviéndose levemente hacia arriba y hacia abajo, habría creído que estaba mirando a un cadáver.

Lo había sentido con fuerza en ese momento. Esa blanca pelota de béisbol podía ser realmente divertida, pero algunas veces, también podía ser igual de aterradora.

"**Número 2, jardinero izquierdo, Akiba-kun."**

* * *

El dugout de Seidō se había quedado en silencio, envuelto por una pesada tensión que amenazaba con volverse sofocante.

A donde sea que Haruichi mirara, podía ver las mismas expresiones en los rostros de todos: preocupación, ansiedad, miedo. Se había quedado inmóvil por un buen tiempo, con la barandilla de metal apretada entre sus manos. Hace mucho que sus piernas se habían adormecido.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la sombría atmósfera, el juego tenía que continuar.

"Todos estamos preocupados por Sawamura," dijo el entrenador Kataoka antes de que reiniciara la entrada. "Pero tenemos un juego que terminar. ¡No dejen que los lanzamientos de Sawamura se desperdicien!"

Los jugadores del equipo intentaron recomponerse gritando a modo de respuesta, "¡Sí, señor!"

Desafortunadamente, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

_¡Clang!_

Lanzando el bate hacia un costado, el bateador empezó a correr hacia primera base. Kuramochi, haciendo una mueca, se precipitó hacia adelante – pero la pelota se disparó apenas un poco fuera de su alcance, escapando hacia los jardines. El bateador pasó por la primera base, y para cuando Sakai fildeó la pelota y la lanzó de regreso, ya se había deslizado con éxito hacia segunda. Mientras tanto, Todoroki alcanzaba una posición para anotar, en tercera.

Había sido una pelota que Kuramochi podría haber atrapado ocho de diez veces, pero nadie dijo nada a parte de Kawakami, quien gritó, "¡No-no hay problema!"

Kuramochi apretó sus dientes y probablemente – aunque Haruichi estaba demasiado lejos para percibirlo – se disculpó.

"**Número 3, primera base, Mishima-kun."**

El dugout de Yakushi, el cual había estado inusualmente apagado desde el descanso del juego, finalmente empezó a hacer ruido mientras los jugadores se movían con renovado vigor.

"Kominato," dijo el entrenador Kataoka de improviso, y Haruichi casi saltó. Así, dio un paso hacia atrás e hizo una mueca, sus piernas hormiguearon dolorosamente.

"¿Sí, entrenador?" Haruichi cojeó hacia donde estaba el entrenador, cerca de la entrada del dugout. En su camino, pasó junto a Chris, quien estaba en una banca, registrando la puntuación del juego – y notó con una punzada, que la escritura en el papel era visiblemente temblorosa.

"Ve al bullpen y dile a Tanba que esté preparado para salir en cualquier momento."

"¡S-sí, señor!" dijo Haruichi.

Caminó fuera del dugout, la luz del sol abrasando sus ojos. Mientras se apresuraba hacia el bullpen, donde Tanba se encontraba calentando su hombro con Miyauchi, el sonido de la pelota golpeando contra un guante aumentó, tornándose cada vez más fuerte.

Sin embargo, justo cuando Tanba notaba su presencia y se detenía, hubo un _¡clang!_ de un bate encontrándose con una pelota. Haruichi dio la vuelta y vio con temor que una blanca pelota volaba directamente hacia el jardín derecho.

_¡No caigas!_

Pero como si se burlara de lo que acababa de pensar, casi inmediatamente, cayó al suelo. Las gradas de Yakushi estallaron en rugidos de celebración, el bateador alcanzó primera base con un victorioso puño en alto, y Todoroki pisó el plato de home.

La mirada de Haruichi se desvió hacia el marcador – y mientras observaba, un '1' apareció junto al nombre de Yakushi, aumentando su puntaje a 6-2.

"¿Qué sucede, Kominato?" Haruichi escuchó a Tanba preguntar.

Sorprendido, dio la vuelta de nuevo. "T…Tengo un mensaje del entrenador. Dice que debes estar listo para salir en cualquier momento."

Tanba asintió con la cabeza, su mandíbula fija con firmeza. "Muy bien."

Con el mensaje entregado, Haruichi empezó a regresar lentamente hacia el dugout. Mientras lo hacía, notó que los defensores de cuadro se habían reunido alrededor de Kawakami en un tiempo fuera.

* * *

"Lo siento," dijo Kawakami con tristeza. "Fue mi error."

Kazuya hizo una pausa, analizando la melancólica expresión del pitcher que lanza de lado. Sus ojos lucían desenfocados, y a pesar de haber empezado a calentar recién en la entrada anterior, ya parecía estar agotado.

"Tus lanzamientos tienen poder, pero estás demasiado tenso," dijo Kazuya, al final. "Trata de relajarte."

"S-sí, lo siento," dijo Kawakami, desviando su mirada hacia el suelo.

Por varios segundos, nadie se movió ni hizo sonido alguno. Kazuya miró alrededor, y analizando las expresiones de sus compañeros de equipo, sintió algo tensarse en su estómago.

"Puede que estemos liderando," dijo, una brusca nota colándose en su voz. Los otros miraron hacia él. "Pero Yakushi tiene la habilidad para aprovechar el momento en que nos permitamos bajar la guardia, y darle vuelta a eso. Por favor, no lo olviden."

Repentinamente, hubo un sonido de aire escapando a través de los dientes y Kazuya giró, encontrándose con los agudos ojos de Kuramochi sobre él. "Oi, Miyuki… ¿estás…?"

"¿Qué sucede?" dijo, girando ligeramente.

Kuramochi dudó – y luego murmuró, "Olvídalo."

Kazuya pudo sentir la mirada de Kuramochi sobre él, pero para su alivio, Yūki habló. "Miyuki tiene razón. No olviden lo que el entrenador dijo. Todos estamos preocupados por Sawamura. Pero antes de que podamos hacer algo, primero tenemos que terminar el juego."

"Ugah," Masuko asintió con la cabeza.

"Estamos cubriendo detrás de ti, Nori," dijo Kuramochi.

"Relájate, relájate," dijo Ryōsuke.

Kawakami sonrió débilmente. "Cierto."

* * *

"_**¡Out! ¡Cambien posiciones!"**_ gritó el árbitro.

Luciendo aliviados, los defensores de Seidō empezaron a abandonar el campo. Varios de ellos se juntaron alrededor de su pitcher de lado, palmeando su hombro.

Desparramado en la banca del dugout de Yakushi, el entrenador Todoroki suspiró. Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar el techo. "Después de todo eso sólo conseguimos anotar una carrera."

"Ya teníamos dos outs antes de Raichi," dijo Sanada mientras tomaba su guante. "Y para ser sincero, tuvimos suerte de que el campocorto de ellos reaccionara tarde durante el turno al bate de Akiba.

"Suerte de que Raichi golpeara a ese zurdo, querrás decir," dijo alguien entre dientes.

Todos los presentes en el dugout, quienes habían escuchado eso, se removieron con incomodidad, evitando mirarse entre ellos.

"Mala suerte eso," gruñó el entrenador Todoroki, enderezándose. "No era la forma en la que quería ver a ese pitcher derrumbándose, y siento que haya sucedido eso… pero vinimos aquí a ganar. ¡No olviden eso, muchachos!"

"¡Sí, entrenador!"

* * *

Satoru, con su hombro enfriándose, había estado descansando en la banca desde la tercera entrada. Aun así, la baja de la sexta entrada había pasado rápidamente.

Parecía que ni siquiera Miyuki, quien había lucido más serio de lo que Satoru alguna vez hubiera visto, podía hacer algo contra el pitcher de Yakushi.

La blanca pelota se disparó fuera del montículo y Miyuki abanicó – pero hizo un contacto débil, resultando en una rola directa hacia el pitcher. El pitcher la atrapó rápidamente con su guante y la lanzó hacia el primera base.

"_**¡Out!"**_

Miyuki retornó al dugout y se quitó el casco de bateo en silencio. Mientras pasaba, Satoru le extendió un vaso con agua al catcher – pero él caminó de frente, sus ojos enfocados por completo en algo delante de él.

Satoru bajó la mirada hacia el agua del vaso, y después de un momento, tomó un sorbo.

Al igual que los demás, se había quedado conmocionado cuando Sawamura fue golpeado en el rostro por la pelota. No había parecido algo real. El juego había estado yendo tan bien. ¿Cómo podía todo haber cambiado tan drásticamente en sólo un segundo?

Pero cuando el entrenador Kataoka le dijo a Haruichi que entregara su mensaje a Tanba en el bullpen, Satoru sintió una repentina oleada de celos. Burbujeó frenéticamente hacia la superficie de su mente, rápida y oscura.

Deseó no haber sido retirado del juego. Una vez que un jugador era reemplazado en el campo, no se le permitía regresar. Eso significaba que sin importar lo que sucediera, Satoru no podría pararse nuevamente en el montículo.

A pesar de que Sawamura finalmente se había ido…

De improviso, Satoru sintió su rostro arder con una desconocida emoción. Frunció el ceño mientras observaba su vaso. De alguna forma, no parecía correcto sentirse así. Después de todo, justo el día anterior, Sawamura le había dado a Satoru algunos consejos para recuperarse luego de ser bateado. Y antes de eso, usualmente había arrastrado a Satoru y Haruichi hacia el cuarto de Kanemaru para estudiar para los exámenes parciales…

Claro que estaba preocupado por Sawamura, porque después de todo eran – suponía – amigos. Pero en algún lugar no tan profundo en su corazón, Satoru también se estaba preguntando si esto significaba que ahora iniciaría los partidos más a menudo.

Sacudió su cabeza y luego tomó otro sorbo de agua, esperando que la frialdad se llevara esa desagradable sensación.

No… no era correcto.

* * *

Kazuya se arrodilló forzosamente en la caja del catcher. Levantó la mirada hacia el marcador en el fondo del campo, registrando con algo de sorpresa interior que el sol apenas se había movido desde que el juego había empezado. Se sentía como si un día entero hubiera pasado, pero de hecho, habían sido menos de dos horas desde el inicio del juego.

En una serie de desafortunadas casualidades, Yakushi había conseguido anotar otra carrera en la séptima entrada. Después de una larga batalla con el primer bateador, quien eventualmente había avanzado de boleto, el siguiente bateó un doblete que pasó junto al guante de Masuko. El bateador después de ese, conectó un elevado de sacrificio, llevando al primer bateador hacia home.

Afortunadamente, Kawakami había eliminado a los siguientes dos bateadores con relativa facilidad, terminando la mitad de la entrada. Sin embargo, Sanada contuvo a la alineación de Seidō y no habían podido anotar ninguna carrera.

Aún no habían podido anotarle una sola carrera a Sanada. Con el marcador en 6-3, la brecha entre sus puntuaciones iba disminuyendo de forma lenta, pero segura.

Y ahora, estaban de regreso con la alineación superior de Yakushi, lo cual sólo podía significar una cosa.

Mientras el monstruo de Yakushi caminaba hacia el plato por cuarta vez en ese juego, Kazuya creyó que podía escuchar la música de fondo de un órgano funerario. A su favor, Todoroki ya no estaba riendo – pero ante la vista del rostro del muchacho, por un momento, Kazuya sintió que algo hervía en su interior. Inmediatamente, lo sofocó a la fuerza.

"**Alta de la octava, la ofensiva de la Preparatoria Yakushi empieza con el primer bateador, tercera base, Todoroki-kun."**

En silencio, algo que no iba con él, Todoroki se ubicó en la caja de bateo y se inclinó en una firme, inflexible, postura de bateo. Kazuya sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna. Para un muchacho de relativamente pequeña estatura, él tenía la presencia de una inmensa, amenazante e infranqueable muralla.

Alzando un dedo hacia su boca y mordiéndolo, Kazuya examinó a Kawakami, quien se encontraba lanzando una bolsa de resina en su mano. Se veía mejor que en la sexta entrada, y su control había mejorado. La pregunta era, ¿sería suficiente para enfrentar a Todoroki?

De estar acorralados, Kazuya no evadiría la lucha y dejaría avanzar de boleto a Todoroki. No estaba dispuesto a huir, y de por sí ello tenía sus propios riesgos – pero en un momento como este, cuando todo lo que Yakushi necesitaba era un rápido impulso para voltear por completo la situación en una sola entrada, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea que se necesitara para asegurar la victoria.

Volteando hacia el dugout, Kazuya se encontró con los ojos del entrenador. Sin embargo, el entrenador Kataoka tocó el borde de su gorra y asintió en su dirección. El mensaje estaba claro: _Kawakami seguirá lanzando. Jueguen con normalidad._

Kawakami miró con expectación hacia Kazuya, pero su mente se había quedado en blanco. La luz de sol golpeaba duramente contra la parte trasera de su cuello. Una gota de sudor se deslizó por su rostro.

Yōichi se sentía extrañamente calmado.

* * *

Aún no sabía nada acerca de la condición de Sawamura, y la situación del juego sólo había empeorado paulatinamente. Sin embargo, había recobrado sus sentidos cuando vio a Miyuki.

Yōichi no habría podido asegurarlo desde esa distancia. Miyuki no era del tipo que mostraba sus sentimientos en su rostro, y siempre estaba usando sus gafas deportivas o las regulares, haciendo doblemente difícil el notarlo. De hecho, aparte de cuando estaba lavándose el rostro, Yōichi nunca había visto a Miyuki sin gafas. Por lo general las llevaba incluso dentro del baño.

Sin embargo, cuando todos se habían reunido en el montículo, Yōichi había sentido que algo no andaba bien. En lo que respecta a su apariencia, Miyuki no se había visto nada diferente de lo usual, con su mente enfocada en la victoria. Inicialmente, Yōichi había quedado un poco sorprendido de que, mientras los demás aún seguían evidentemente conmocionados, Miyuki ya estaba avanzando con determinación.

A pesar de eso, algo en la voz de Miyuki y en la forma de su postura, había enviado una señal de alerta a su cabeza; y observando más de cerca, Yōichi podía ver el porqué.

La distancia entre Miyuki y el resto del mundo, la distancia que había estado desapareciendo durante los meses anteriores – había regresado. Y una vez que se dio cuenta de eso, Yōichi no pudo permitirse seguir por más tiempo en ese estado que ahora parecía una preocupación autoindulgente.

"… **primer bateador, tercera base, Todoroki-kun."**

Todoroki se ubicó en la caja de bateo, apretando fuertemente su bate.

Hubo una larga y casi anormal pausa – y, entonces, Kawakami asintió ante la señal y se enderezó. El ruido del estadio descendió a un nivel en el que todos parecían estar conteniendo la respiración.

Yōichi se tensó, doblando sus rodillas, listo para entrar en acción.

Kawakami lanzó, su redondo rostro fuertemente demacrado por el esfuerzo. La pelota voló fuera del montículo. Todoroki abanicó, su cuerpo entero vibrando por la fuerza.

_**¡BANG!**_

Con un sonido explosivo, la pelota se disparó hacia el cielo.

Yōichi quedó boquiabierto, sus ojos ensanchándose. Quería moverse, quería hacer algo para detenerla. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Se estaba yendo… se estaba yendo…

Se había ido.

* * *

Mientras esperaba por la siguiente señal de Miyuki, Nori trató de calmar su respiración, pero su corazón estaba acelerándose y sus hombros se sentían pesados. Y cuando bajó la mirada hacia la pelota en su mano, creyó que podía ver un leve temblor.

No podía dejar de repetir la escena en su mente: una y otra vez veía el movimiento de la pelota después de dispararse del bate de Todoroki, y desaparecer por encima de la valla del estadio. La sensación inicial de incredulidad se había derrumbado rápidamente hasta convertirse en un casi doloroso nudo de temor y ansiedad, que se había alojado en la boca de su estómago.

Miyuki había tratado de calmar a Nori diciéndole que el error había estado en el lanzamiento que pidió, sin embargo, Nori sabía que no había lanzado de la mejor forma. El entrenador y el equipo lo necesitaban para proteger la ventaja que llevaban, lo necesitaban ahora que Sawamura y Furuya no podían – y les había fallado.

Al ver a Miyuki señalar con sus dedos, Nori asintió con su cabeza, aturdido. Ajustó el agarre sobre la pelota en su guante. Un segundo pasó – y luego lanzó, la pelota se deslizó fuera de sus dedos.

El bateador no se movió.

"_**¡Bola cuatro!"**_

Nori se sacó la gorra y limpió el sudor que se acumulaba en su frente. Mientras tanto, bajo los vítores de las gradas de Yakushi, el bateador lanzó el bate a un costado y se dirigió hacia primera base.

Justo cuando el siguiente bateador se inclinaba para saludar al árbitro, y entraba a la caja de bateo, Nori percibió un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Giró – y vio al entrenador Kataoka dando un paso fuera del dugout. Su corazón empezó a hundirse.

"**La Preparatoria Seidō ha anunciado un cambio de jugadores. Reemplazando a Kawakami como pitcher entra Tanba-kun. Pitcher, Tanba-kun."**

* * *

Agachándose, Kōichiro levantó la bolsa de resina y se deleitó en la familiar sensación de la tela en su mano. Parecía haber pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que había subido al montículo.

Salir lesionado y ser puesto a descansar no había sido como había imaginado que pasaría su último verano en Seidō. Como la estrella, había esperado – había querido – enfrentar a Kaname e Ichidai en las finales. Es por ello que había estado trabajando durante los últimos tres años, ¿no?

La situación en la que Kōichiro ahora se encontraba era hilarantemente distinta. Había sido lesionado en un juego de práctica, y Kaname había sido lesionado en los cuartos de final contra Yakushi. Sin embargo, mientras que el verano de Kaname ya había terminado, el de Kōichiro recién estaba empezando.

Era un amargo sentimiento. Pero al mismo tiempo, estaba agradecido. Kōichiro estaba agradecido de que el entrenador, el equipo, los otros pitchers, hubieran tirado de él durante todo este tiempo. Agradecido de que Sawamura, a pesar de sólo estar en primer año, hubiera llevado a Seidō tan lejos.

Su rivalidad con Kaname pudo haber sido la fuerza que lo guiaba, pero estos momentos, lo que importaba era que era la estrella del equipo. El número uno descansaba en su espalda. Cuando el momento llegara, lo pasaría alegremente hacia la siguiente estrella. Pero por ahora, le había sido confiado el número de la estrella.

Y Kōichiro tenía una gran deuda que pagar – al equipo que lo había traído hasta aquí, y al equipo contrario que había derrotado a su mejor amigo y rival.

* * *

Apoyando su mano en su bate, Tetsu se arrodilló en el círculo de espera. Jun, soltando un rugido, se ubicó en la caja de bateo.

"**Tercer bateador, jardinero central, Isashiki-kun."**

Iba a ser un juego ajustado.

Afortunadamente, después de que Tanba subiera al montículo, habían conseguido terminar la mitad de la entrada sin ceder otra carrera. Eso había ayudado a aliviar bastante el aturdimiento causado por el home run, pero la verdad era que Yakushi se estaba acercando peligrosamente a Seidō. Sin duda, el factor que determinaría qué equipo ganaba el juego, dependía de si podían o no anotar en esta entrada.

"Yūki," escuchó que el entrenado lo llamaba.

Tetsu se levantó y dio la vuelta. "¿Sí, entrenador?"

El entrenador estaba parado justo en la entrada del dugout, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Su expresión era estoica, como siempre, pero su ceño estaba más fruncido de lo normal. Tetsu podía ver que el entrenador estaba preocupado – y no sólo por la posibilidad de la derrota. Justo después del accidente de Sawamura, el entrenador había lucido visiblemente conmocionado, mucho más de lo Tetsu alguna vez hubiera visto.

"Le he pedido bastante al equipo este verano," dijo el entrenador. "Y también a ti, como cuarto bateador y capitán del equipo. Es una carga pesada, como ya sabes. Pero por el bien del equipo – necesito que los guíes hasta el final."

Tetsu asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, entrenador."

_¡Clang!_

Dio la vuelta y vio a Jun lanzando su bate a un costado mientras comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la base. La pelota estaba rebotando contra el suelo. El segunda base se precipitó hacia adelante, la sujetó, y con un giro de su brazo, la lanzó hacia el guante extendido del primera base.

"_**¡Out!"**_

Tetsu se levantó, empuñando fuertemente su bate. Jun pasó por su lado, mostrando una expresión contrariada y colocando brevemente su mano sobre el hombro de Tetsu. Se sentía pesada.

"**Cuarto bateador, primera base, Yūki-kun."**

Ubicándose en el plato, Tetsu miró hacia el pitcher de Yakushi que le había dado problemas a toda la alineación de Seidō desde el momento en que puso un pie sobre el montículo.

Y mientras lo hacía, pudo sentir que todo en él y alrededor de él se juntaba.

La presión. Las expectativas. Su equipo. Su deber. Todo se solidificaba, concentrándose hasta tomar forma. Era pesado, pero no era una carga. Era su armadura. Volvía a Tetsu más fuerte.

Exhalando, se inclinó con resolución en su posición de bateo.

Todo se había silenciado o desvanecido – todo a parte de Tetsu y la pelota en el guante del pitcher. Hubo un momento de calma. Y luego la pelota se movió, una mancha blanca en la oscuridad. Se disparó hacia el plato – pero iba ligeramente por fuera. No se movió.

Desde algún lugar en la distancia, una voz gritó, _**"¡Bola!"**_

La pelota retornó al guante del pitcher. Hubo otro momento de calma. Esperó pacientemente.

Y, entonces, una vez más la pelota se movió hacia Tetsu.

Al haber hecho miles, quizá millones o incluso billones de abanicadas en el transcurso de los años, esa acción se había vuelto parte de Tetsu. El bate era una extensión de sus brazos.

Abanicó, sus caderas y las plantas de sus pies rotaron como lo habían hecho innumerables veces. La pelota se curvó, pero no importaba. Puede que él no supiera lo que estaba viniendo, pero su bate, que se había enfrentado a tantos lanzamientos, sí sabía cómo recibirlo.

Por un breve momento, sintió la fuerza del impulso de la pelota luchando contra su bate, y luego—_** ¡clang!**_— se había ido.

Soltando su bate, Tetsu empezó a correr.

* * *

Como si compensaran el haber estado en silencio hasta ese momento, las gradas de Seidō explotaron en gritos de regocijo y vítores.

"¡Buen bateo!"

"¡Yūki, buen bateo!"

"_**¡Capitán!"**_

"_**¡Tetsu-san!"**_

De pie en la segunda base, Yūki respondió en silencio levantando su puño en el aire. En el otro lado del campo, el dugout de Yakushi estaba tranquilo.

Mientras tanto, Kazuya levantó su bate y caminó fuera de la fresca sombra del dugout. Inmediatamente, pudo sentir la diferencia de temperatura. Se arrodilló en el círculo de espera. ¿La temperatura había incrementado en el exterior? Se sentía como si el sol estuviese amenazando con quemar la parte trasera de su cuello. Incluso estando inmóvil, sudor empezó a deslizarse por su espalda.

Apoyándose en su bate, Kazuya miró hacia el distante marcador. Baja de la octava, la puntuación era de 6-4. Seidō tenía un corredor en segunda, pero ya había dos outs.

Kazuya echó un vistazo hacia la caja de bateo, donde Masuko se estaba ubicando. Apretando su pesada mandíbula, parecía determinado a conseguir un hit. Luego, la mirada de Kazuya se dirigió al montículo. Sanada había contenido a la alineación de Seidō hasta el momento – pero a juzgar por la agotadora forma en la que se inclinaba para recoger la bolsa de resina, parecía como si el haber estado lanzando desde temprano en el juego finalmente empezaba a pasarle factura.

Una vez que Masuko se inclinó en su postura de bateo, Sanada se inclinó hacia adelante, esperando por la señal de su catcher. Después de unos momentos, asintió. Enderezándose, echó un vistazo hacia Yūki, quien había se había adelantado unos pasos de la base. Se ubicó para lanzar – y luego, levantando su pierna con sus dientes apretados, presionó contra el suelo, lanzando su brazo hacia abajo.

Con una compacta rotación, Masuko abanicó— _¡clang!— _y la pelota voló alta en el cielo. Mientras Masuko empezaba a correr, Kazuya siguió la trayectoria de la pelota con sus ojos. Se elevó por varios segundos – y luego cayó frente al jardinero central.

El dugout y las gradas rugieron. Kazuya se apoyó en su bate para levantarse.

* * *

"**Alta de la novena, la ofensiva de la Preparatoria Yakushi inicia con el séptimo bateador, catcher, Watanabe-kun."**

Sentado en una banca bajo la sombra, Raichi masticó un plátano. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántos había comido – aunque a juzgar por el número de cáscaras en el suelo, era por lo menos la mitad de lo que le correspondía a todo el equipo.

Raichi ya no tenía tanta hambre, pero cuando no estaba fildeando o bateando, necesitaba tener algo qué hacer. El no tener hambre era una sensación extraña. No podía recordar la última vez que no había tenido hambre.

Su padre le había prometido a Raichi comprar tonkatsu para cenar, ya que había bateado un home run. Aunque, por supuesto, bajo la condición de que Yakushi ganara el juego.

"**Octavo bateador, parador en corto, Kobayashi-kun."**

Sanada estaba apoyándose contra la barandilla. Lucía exhausto y tenía una toalla en su cuello, pero estaba gritando. Akiba y Mishima también estaban gritando algo junto a Sanada.

De hecho, el resto del equipo estaba ahí: Yamauchi, Fukuda, Mino, Watanabe…

Raichi parpadeó y se congeló a medio masticar. La masa de plátano en su boca se sentía pastosa.

"**Noveno bateador, centro, ****Ō****da-kun."**

Raichi tomó su bate. Mishima se colocó un casco en su cabeza y salió hacia la abrazadora luz del sol.

Se arrodilló, sus ojos ensanchándose – y repentinamente, como si el botón de silencio se hubiera desactivado, el sonido del estadio explotó alrededor de Raichi.

"_**¡**__**Ō**__**da, vamos!"**_ escuchó a Watanabe gritar.

"_**¡**__**Ōda-senpai!" **_Akiba.

"_**¡El pitcher tiene miedo, Ōda!"**_ Mino.

"_**¡Ōda-senpai!"**_ Sanada.

Parado en la caja de bateo, Ōda buscó con la mirada en dirección del dugout – y se encontró con los ojos de Raichi. Sorprendido, Raichi le devolvió la mirada – y en respuesta, Ōda asintió con la cabeza. Rugiendo con determinación, abanicó su bate en el aire y luego encaró al pitcher del montículo, se inclinó en su postura de bateo.

Finalmente, torpemente, Raichi se puso de pie de un salto, su bate repiqueteó inútilmente contra el suelo.

"_**¡Ōda-senpai!"**_ gritó, colocando sus manos alrededor de su boca. _**"¡Ōda-senpai!"**_

_¡Clang!_

Ōda empezó a correr con desesperación – pero la pelota no llegó tan lejos antes de que el parador en corto la atrapara con su guante y la lanzara hacia primera base. La pelota golpeó ensordecedoramente contra el guante del primera base.

Ōda cayó, golpeando su puño contra el suelo. En el otro lado del campo, los jugadores del equipo de Seidō estaban gritando con júbilo, amontonándose encima de su pitcher de cabeza afeitada. Sin embargo, detrás de Raichi, uno a uno, sus compañeros empezaron a caminar hacia afuera del dugout, llorando. Podía escuchar el sonido de la nariz de su padre. Raichi sintió una mano sobre su hombro, y levantando la mirada vio a Sanada. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos. Ante eso, los ojos de Raichi empezaron a arder y su garganta se contrajo.

Habían estado a punto de ganar. Habían estado tan cerca. El siguiente habría sido su turno al bate… Pero el juego ya había terminado.

Esa noche, no tendrían tonkatsu.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:** Gracias por todos su opiniones/_kudos_/comentarios.

Literalmente, este capítulo tiene el contenido de tres capítulos. No quería prolongar el juego, así que esta versión resumida de ritmo rápido es lo que tienen…


	28. En aquel entonces y ahora

FF Original: **The Trajectory of Laughter – PK Samurai**

* * *

**Capítulo Veintiocho**

* * *

_~La primera parte de este capítulo es una continuación del capítulo 16. Todo lo que está después de eso sucede en el presente. ~_

Al salir de la estación de Harajuku, Kazuya echó un vistazo hacia el cielo, y luego bajó la mirada hacia su reloj. Era apenas más de las cinco – el sol no se pondría hasta por lo menos una hora más.

Lo cual también significaba que el equipo de béisbol de Seidō estaba probablemente a mitad de su entrenamiento de la tarde.

Había tenido tanta prisa por venir aquí que, de alguna forma, se le había olvidado ese detalle. Antes de que lo supiera, se había encontrado sentado en un asiento del Shinkansen que se dirigía a Tokyo, aún vestido con la ropa con la cual había asistido a clases esa mañana, y sujetando fuertemente un paraguas que goteaba agua de lluvia hacia sus zapatos. Y ahora, dos horas y media más tarde, y con cerca de 7000 yenes menos, Kazuya estaba varado frente a la estación sin nada que hacer hasta por lo menos otras dos horas.

Sacando su celular, Kazuya envió rápidamente un breve mensaje de texto antes de devolverlo a su bolsillo. Luego, cargando su mochila sobre su hombro, empezó a caminar. Las calles estaban repletas con los colores opacos de los carros que pasaban y con las personas que transitaban por las aceras.

A pesar de haber estado fuera de la ciudad por sólo unas semanas, se sentía un poco extraño estar de regreso. ¿Los carros siempre habían acelerado así de rápido? ¿Siempre había habido tantas personas?

Mientras avanzaba caminando, girando para alejarse de las calles principales, los carros y las personas desaparecieron. Eventualmente, sus pasos se detuvieron y Kazuya se encontró mirando fijamente hacia una gran puerta torii.

Desde allí, el sendero era largo y delimitado por frondosos árboles. Había algunas otras personas, pero no se acercaba ni un poco a lo repleto que había estado cuando lo visitó en Año Nuevo. Estaba tranquilo, casi de forma no natural. Y además, había tanto verde por todos lados que se sentía como si algo faltara – pronto, Kazuya se dio cuenta que lo estaba faltando era el sonido del llanto de las cigarras. Aún era demasiado temprano en la época del año para que salieran, pero era sorprendente darse cuenta del significado del silencio. Cada verano, las cigarras siempre habían aparecido y desaparecido sin que lo notara.

Kazuya se sintió aliviado cuando finalmente divisó el templo.

Subiendo las escaleras lentamente, pasó por las columnas de madera y entró hacia la sombra del edificio del templo. Las cajas de ofrendas quedaron a la vista. La última vez que había estado ahí, hubo tantas personas que las cajas habían sido retiradas del templo. Miles de personas habían hecho fila para rezar – pero ahora, era el único parado allí. Y a diferencia de esa vez en la que no había tenido nada qué pedir, ahora…

Metiendo su mano dentro de su bolsillo, sacó una moneda de 50 yenes y la lanzó hacia la caja de ofrendas. Inclinándose, juntó sus manos, y luego se inclinó de nuevo. Cerró sus ojos.

Para cuando Kazuya se fue, el cielo se había oscurecido en intensos tonos rojos y naranjas.

Regresó por el camino largo y tortuoso, y pronto, los árboles dieron paso a edificios y calles. Había muchas más personas que antes caminando alrededor, y el aire estaba colmado con el sonido de las conversaciones. Sin embargo, de alguna forma, se sentía tan solo como cuando había estado en el casi vacío templo.

Repentinamente, algo vibró en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Cambiando su mochila hacia el otro hombro, Kazuya se movió hacia el otro lado de la calle y sacó su celular. La pantalla se había iluminado: _Tienes 1 nuevo mensaje_.

Desbloqueando su celular, Kazuya abrió el mensaje. Después de unos segundos, sonrió.

* * *

Los dos asientos delanteros estaban ocupados por el conductor y el entrenador Kataoka, así que sólo quedaban tres asientos disponibles en el auto que se dirigiría al hospital.

"Kuramochi, Masuko," llamó el entrenador con el ceño fruncido. "Ustedes son los compañeros de habitación de Sawamura."

"Sí, señor," Yōichi y Masuko respondieron de inmediato. Caminando hacia adelante para pararse junto al entrenador, Yōichi dio la vuelta para mirar al resto de sus compañeros.

Los ánimos se habían suavizado considerablemente debido a la euforia de su reciente victoria. Sin embargo, si bien la tensión ya no era tan palpable como había sido en el dugout, un sombrío silencio aún se mantenía sobre ellos.

"Hay un asiento más," dijo el entrenador. "¿Hay alguien más que quiera ir?"

Inseguros, los muchachos se removieron en sus posiciones y se miraron unos entre otros. Mientras los segundos pasaban, era aparente el creciente número de miradas que estaban dirigidas hacia cierta persona en la fila delantera – pero, él no se movió.

Finalmente, Chris dio un paso hacia adelante, su mandíbula tensa con reservada preocupación. Las manos de Yōichi se cerraron en puños a sus costados.

El entrenador Kataoka giró para hablar con el conductor, y el resto del equipo empezó a hacer fila para subir al bus que los llevaría de regreso hacia los terrenos de la escuela.

Yōichi tomó un profundo respiro. "Oye, Miyuki."

Miyuki se detuvo lentamente. "¿Qué?"

"Ven un segundo."

Echando un vistazo hacia las puertas del bus, Miyuki siguió a Yōichi en silencio hacia el otro lado del vehículo. Por varios segundos, Yōichi miró fijamente al catcher – pero al estar su rostro ligeramente inclinado hacia un costado, y con la luz del sol reflejando directamente hacia ellos, no pudo distinguir su expresión.

"¿Por qué no vas a ir a ver a Sawamura?" preguntó finalmente en voz baja.

Miyuki metió las manos a sus bolsillos. "Creí que Chris-senpai debería ir."

"Mentira," espetó Yōichi. "Eso es una maldita mentira."

"¿Por qué te importa?"

Yōichi sintió que un músculo se tensaba en su frente, y por un segundo, consideró seriamente el golpear al otro muchacho contra el suelo. Era evidente que Miyuki estaba preocupado por Sawamura – así que, ¿Por qué no sólo lo admitía e iba al maldito hospital con ellos?

Conteniéndose, dijo, "¿Te das cuenta que estamos hablando de Sawamura? Es el pitcher de nuestro equipo. _Tú _pitcher. Eres la persona con la que Sawamura siempre pasa el rato. _Tú_ deberías visitarlo."

"¿Visitarlo y hacer qué?" dijo Miyuki secamente. "¿Pelar manzanas?"

Yōichi frunció el ceño. "¡No! No sé. Sólo – sólo sentarte al lado de su cama. O… tal vez está despierto y podrías hablar con él."

"Sentarte al lado de la cama de alguien no lo salvará," dijo Miyuki con una dura expresión. "No importa cuánto tiempo te quedes allí."

Yōichi abrió su boca – y luego la cerró. _¿Qué podía decir ante eso?_

Antes de poder pensar en una respuesta, escuchó que lo llamaban. Lanzándole una mirada de exasperación a Miyuki, Yōichi regresó y vio a Masuko parado fuera del carro, los otros ya estaban esperando adentro. Incrementando el ritmo de sus pasos, se disculpó y subió al carro.

La puerta se cerró y el carro empezó a retroceder. Desde la ventana, Yōichi vio a Miyuki subir las escaleras del bus.

"¿Qué pasó?" murmuró Masuko por un lado de su boca. Al otro costado de Yōichi, vio a Chris dirigirles una mirada de preocupación.

"No es nada," musitó como respuesta, sacudiendo su cabeza. Entre dientes, añadió, "Es sólo Miyuki siendo idiota, como siempre."

* * *

"… _**¡Fin del juego! ¡La Escuela Vocacional de Inashiro avanza hacia las semifinales! Con un magnífico juego que no permitió carreras, la estrella Narumiya pasó el testigo a Iguchi. Ahora, los cuatro estadios han terminado sus respectivos juegos y tenemos a nuestros cuatro semifinalistas. Del bloque A, la Preparatoria Seidō, con un relevo de cuatro pitchers. Del bloque B, la Preparatoria Sakurazawa, una escuela pública con educación de alta calidad. Del bloque C, la Vocacional Inashiro, los ganadores del torneo del año pasado. Y del bloque D, la Academia Sensen, los veteranos de cuartos de final del Oeste. ¿Qué escuela ganará el ticket hacia el escenario soñado? El primer juego iniciará a las 10:00 AM en dos días –"**_

La pantalla del televisor se apagó y Chris descendió el control remoto. "Es todo. Con la victoria de Inashiro, tenemos a los cuatro semifinalistas."

"Así que iremos contra… ¿Sakurazawa?" gruñó Isashiki. "No puedo decir que esperaba eso."

Sacando un cuaderno, Chris pasó las hojas. "Una famosa preparatoria y la única escuela pública en las semifinales de la prefectura. Habían perdido en la primera ronda durante los últimos veinte años. Sin embargo, este año tienen una estrella que puede lanzar una _bola de nudillos_, y consiguieron mantener todos los juegos que han tenido este verano en bajas anotaciones."

Murmullos llenaron el salón de reuniones.

"¿Una bola de nudillos?"

"Ni siquiera sabía que Sakurazawa tenía un equipo de béisbol."

"¿El _caballo negro_ de este torneo, entonces?"

"Sé que todos ustedes deben de estar preguntándose por Sawamura," dijo el entrenador Kataoka desde el frente del salón, e inmediatamente, el nivel de ruido descendió hasta silenciarse.

Aunque todos habían visto al auto arribar en la entrada, el entrenador los había reunido inmediatamente para la reunión del juego, y nadie había tenido la oportunidad para hablar con los que habían ido al hospital.

El entrenador le hizo señas a la asistente del director, quien caminó hacia adelante, y todos se enderezaron en sus asientos.

Empujando sus gafas, Rei miró hacia ellos. "Sawamura-kun ha estado entrando y saliendo de un estado de consciencia, pero su condición no es crítica. El doctor dice que es un efecto secundario de su conmoción cerebral, y una vez que su condición se estabilice, debería ser capaz de retornar al campus."

Con un colectivo suspiro de alivio, sintiendo como si una pesada carga hubiera sido retirada de sus hombros, los jugadores se relajaron en sus sillas, algunos incluso sonrieron.

"Sin embargo, Sawamura no podrá lanzar en el juego de las semifinales que será en dos días," dijo el entrenador. "Con eso en mente, acerca del pitcher que iniciará… Estoy pensando en ir con Tanba. ¿Puedes hacerlo?"

Tanba asintió. "¡Sí, señor!"

Mientras otros de tercero le sonreían a su amigo, el entrenador continuó. "Kawakami, sé que esta es una tarea difícil, pero estate listo para salir, como siempre."

"Yo… sí. Sí, señor." Dijo Kawakami, estrujando sus manos.

El entrenador miró hacia la última fila, donde los de primero estaban sentados. "Y Furuya. Será duro con tu resistencia, pero también necesitaré que empieces a calentar desde la mitad del juego." Furuya, quien había estado decaído en su silla, se animó visiblemente. "Tanba, Kawakami, Furuya. He estado pidiendo mucho de ustedes, pero con Sawamura lesionado, necesitaré que todos ustedes tomen las riendas para las semifinales. Pueden hacerlo, ¿cierto?" Los tres pitchers asintieron. "Eso es todo para los jugadores regulares, entonces. Terminen temprano y descansen bastante."

* * *

Lanzándose de espaldas sobre el colchón de su cama, Kazuya miró hacia los listones de madera de la litera de encima.

Había sido un largo día. Sus músculos estaban adoloridos, y aunque por lo general se deleitaba en esa sensación, en ese momento sólo se sentía cansado. Pero al mismo tiempo, no quería irse a dormir – no aún.

Echándose boca abajo, Kazuya giró su cabeza para mirar hacia la pared.

Enfrentarían a Sakurazawa en dos días, entonces. Y su pitcher estrella lanzaba una bola de nudillos… Eso era raro. La bola de nudillos era distinta a otros lanzamientos – lanzada de esa forma para minimizar su rotación durante el vuelo, su trayectoria era errática. Cada lanzamiento era diferente, lo que significaba que no sólo era difícil de batear, sino también era difícil de lanzar y de atrapar. Dominar ese lanzamiento podía tomar _años_. ¿Acaso su pitcher estrella había pasado toda su vida de béisbol de preparatoria aprendiendo a lanzar sólo esa pelota? ¿Y acaso su catcher había pasado toda su vida de béisbol de preparatoria aprendiendo cómo atraparla?

Kazuya sintió que su boca se retraía en una sonrisa de lado. _Deben de haber estado prácticamente casados._

Y acerca de cómo se prepararían para batear una bola de nudillos… era difícil saberlo. No era como si realmente pudieran practicar cómo batear un lanzamiento impredecible. Al final, todo dependería de cuán consistente era la estrella de ellos, para lanzarla y mandarla hacia la zona de strike.

Kazuya giró su cabeza de nuevo. Con indiferencia, su mirada vagó por su habitación antes de descansar sobre su escritorio y su silla. Sus libros estaban cuidadosamente apilados a un costado – pero todos era libros de textos y revistas deportivas, y por primera vez, no tuvo ganas de echarles un vistazo.

Alzó su cabeza, y por un instante, se preguntó si debería ir y pedirle prestado algún otro tipo de revista a Kuramochi – y luego, casi inmediatamente, recordó que no, realmente no quería. Dejó caer su cabeza.

La habitación estaba tranquila. La luz se sentía brillante y demasiado calurosa. Desde la ventana, podía escuchar el sonido del llanto de las cigarras.

_Minminminmin._

Su mirada viajó a la deriva – y se detuvo repentinamente sobre una caja bajo su lámpara. Era blanca y marrón, con las palabras '_Every Burger_' estampadas en alegres letras en la parte superior.

Kazuya se incorporó. Levantándose, caminó de un lado a otro varias veces. Se detuvo. Alzó una mano para frotar la parte trasera de su cuello.

Suspiró.

_Tal vez vaya por una bebida de la máquina expendedora._

Palmeando sus bolsillos para revisar si había alguna moneda—no había ninguna—cruzó la habitación hacia su cesto de ropas. Sabía que tenía un par de monedas de 100 yenes en sus pantalones de escuela. Rebuscando en su cesto, Kazuya lanzó hacia un costado un par de pantalones de chándal, algunos boxers viejos, un suéter –

Con su estómago retorciéndose, se detuvo en seco antes de soltar el brazo del suéter.

El clima del verano estaba demasiado caluroso para vestir una gruesa camiseta como esa. La última vez que lo había hecho había sido en los primeros meses, cuando las noches aún seguían frías. De hecho, la última persona en usarlo había sido…

"_Lo lavaré por ti."_

"_¿Y dejar que mi suéter huela a ti? Sólo devuélvemelo en la mañana."_

Sentándose con pesadez en el suelo, Kazuya devolvió el suéter al cesto. Se inclinó hacia atrás hasta que estuvo echado sobre su espalda, mirando al blanco techo.

… _Maldición._

* * *

Sintiéndose renovada, Wakana salió del cuarto de baño, soltando un satisfecho suspiro cuando sintió el aire más fresco en su rostro. Echando a un lado su cabello y secándolo con su toalla, gritó, "¡Mamá! Ya terminé con el baño."

Giró para dirigirse a su habitación – pero cuando no hubo respuesta por parte de su madre, dudó. Todavía secándose el cabello, empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la sala. "¿Mamá?" Su madre estaba parada junto a un mueble, hablando en voz baja por el teléfono, y justo cuando Wakana ingresaba a la habitación, colgó el auricular. Dio vuelta lentamente con una contrariada expresión en su rostro, y Wakana sintió que sus latidos empezaban a acelerarse. "¿Mamá?"

"Oh, Wakana," dijo su madre, luciendo ligeramente sorprendida de verla. "¿Terminaste con tu baño?"

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasó algo malo?"

Su madre alzó una mano hacia un lado de su boca con preocupación. "Acabo de recibir una llamada de Sawamura-san. Al parecer Eijun-kun tuvo un accidente en su juego de hoy."

Tensándose, Wakana soltó su toalla. "¡¿Ei-chan?! ¡¿Está bien?!"

"Sus padres y abuelo ya están en Tokyo, en el hospital –?"

"¡¿Está en el _**hospital?!**_"

"Sawamura-san se escuchaba aterrada, pobre mujer. Dijo que los doctores dijeron que sólo era una conmoción cerebral, pero por alguna razón, aún no ha despertado... ¡¿Wakana, a dónde vas?!"

Sintiéndose enferma, su corazón latiendo con fuerza, Wakana corrió hacia su habitación e inmediatamente empezó a rebuscar su ropa en su armario. Tenía que decirle a Nobu y a los otros… y si era posible, mañana a primera hora estarían en el tren hacia Tokyo para ver a su amigo.

* * *

Llevando su celular hacia su oreja, Rei caminó por el sendero que separaba los dos campos. "… Sí, por supuesto. Espero que su estadía en el hotel haya sido ¿agradable?... Me alegro. No, no es ningún problema. También estamos preocupados por Sawamura-kun… Sí, entiendo. Estaré ahí a las…" Echó un vistazo a su reloj. "Nueve, entonces. Sí, gracias, hasta luego."

Terminando la llamada, Rei bajó el celular.

El día anterior había contactado con la familia de Sawamura tan pronto como encontró la oportunidad, y ellos habían llegado a Tokyo cerca al atardecer. Habían estado bastante preocupados, y era algo comprensible, pero si tomaba el tono de voz de la madre como un indicador, parecían haberse calmado relativamente desde ese momento.

Alzando su mano hacia sus gafas y acomodándolas, Rei miró nuevamente hacia su reloj y empezó a dirigirse hacia su carro.

Era terrible que Sawamura hubiera sufrido tan desafortunado accidente durante el juego. Se habría sentido de la misma forma de haber sido cualquiera de los muchachos de Seidō – pero, al haberlo reclutado personalmente, lo cierto era que sentía algo de apego hacia Sawamura.

Mientras pasaba junto a los campos, Rei notó que estaban vacíos. Los muchachos habían estado trotando esa mañana, pero probablemente ahora estaban tomando desayuno.

Justo cuando su Honda Civic quedó a la vista, Rei se detuvo. "¿Miyuki-kun? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Vestido con ropa casual, manos en los bolsillos, Miyuki estaba parado junto a su carro.

"Rei-chan," dijo, moviéndose. "El entrenador Kataoka me dijo que te esperara aquí."

"¿El entrenador Kataoka?" Rei buscó sus llaves en su bolso de mano. "¿Para qué?"

"Para ir contigo al hospital."

Ella hizo una pausa. _¿El hospital?_

Eso era… inesperado. Sabía que a Miyuki no le gustaban los hospitales. Rei no se había sorprendido de que el día anterior él no estuviera entre los visitantes de Sawamura. Después de todo, cuando Chris se había lesionado el año pasado y había sido temporalmente hospitalizado, Miyuki se había negado a visitarlo – incluso cuando ella sabía cuánto admiraba a Chris.

Así que, para que Miyuki fuera al hospital por voluntad propia…

Rei ocultó una sonrisa. "Muy bien, entonces. Sube."

* * *

Al empujar las puertas de vidrio, Kazuya se encontró con la vista de la demasiado familiar sala de recepción. Había personas sentadas hojeando revistas, o caminando de un lado a otro en pequeños círculos. Las puertas se abrieron y un grupo de ajetreadas enfermeras salieron, carpetas bajo sus brazos.

Rostros preocupados, rostros ansiosos, rostros aburridos, rostros emocionados – era la misma vista de siempre. Y aunque el olor del antiséptico no era tan potente, mientras seguía a Rei desde el mostrador hacia el ascensor, ya podía empezar a oler un poco de ello.

Otras personas se les unieron en el ascensor, pero la mayoría de ellos se bajaron en el tercer piso, y luego sólo estaban él, Rei y un doctor de apariencia cansada. Estuvieron en silencio, dejando que el tenue sonido del elevador se expandiera alrededor de ellos.

No habían hablado mucho en el carro, por lo cual Kazuya estaba agradecido. De haber sido otra persona, él probablemente no se hubiera molestado en preguntar – pero Rei era del tipo de persona que, aunque perspicaz, sabía cuándo no debía inmiscuirse en los asuntos de otros.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y caminaron hacia afuera, dejando al agotado doctor continuar su ascenso solo. Kazuya siguió a Rei. Sus tacones golpeaban fuertemente contra el suelo, ocultando el sonido de sus propios pasos.

Finalmente, ella se detuvo frente a una puerta. Alzo su mano y tocó firmemente con sus nudillos. Luego de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió, revelando a una mujer de mediana edad de corto cabello castaño.

Kazuya se congeló, y automáticamente dio un paso hacia atrás.

"¡Takashima-san!" Dándoles la bienvenida, la mujer abrió aún más la puerta para mostrar a dos hombres— uno de los cuales reconoció como el abuelo de Sawamura— sentados junto a la cama del hospital.

"Sawamura-san, es bueno verla de nuevo," dijo Rei cálidamente. Volteó hacia Kazuya con una sonrisa y sujetó su brazo con un agarre similar al de una pinza. "Entra, Miyuki-kun."

Sintiendo que empezaba a sudar, Kazuya la siguió hacia adentro.

"Miyuki-kun, ¿no?" dijo la mujer que sólo podía ser la madre de Sawamura.

"Ah… sí," dijo Kazuya, inclinando su cabeza. "Soy Miyuki Kazuya, miembro del equipo de béisbol de Seidō."

"Eres el catcher, ¿no es así?" dijo el abuelo. "¡Te recuerdo del juego!"

Rápidamente, Kazuya giró y se inclinó de nuevo en su dirección.

"Soy el papá de Eijun," dijo el hombre que lucía un peinado con copete. "Si eres el catcher… ¿tú debes de ser el catcher de Eijun?"

"Mi hijo seguramente ha estado dándote muchos problemas," dijo la madre de Sawamura, luciendo avergonzada.

"No es ningún problema," dijo educadamente.

"Ese idiota que tengo por nieto ha estado causando problemas desde el momento que nació antes de tiempo," el abuelo bufó. Luego, dando vuelta hacia la cama, su expresión se suavizó. "Pero, ha crecido desde que se fue a Seidō."

"Por favor, Takashima-san, Miyuki-kun, tomen asiento," dijo la madre, señalando hacia las sillas en el otro lado.

"Gracias," dijo Rei, y se sentaron.

"¿Les gustaría algunas manzanas?" La madre extendió la bandeja con manzanas en tajadas hacia ellos.

Kazuya abrió su boca para declinar – pero, sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzado, aceptó una tajada.

"¿Han habido algunas mejoras en su condición?" preguntó Rei.

El rostro de la madre de Sawamura lució decepcionado.

"El doctor está perplejo de que Eijun no se haya estabilizado," explicó el padre. "Ellos están sugiriendo de que si para el atardecer no ha recobrado la conciencia por completo, retomarán los escaneos cerebrales."

"Estará bien, él es fuerte," dijo el abuelo bruscamente, aunque lucía como si estuviera tratando de convencerse de ello al mismo tiempo. "Yo crie a Eijun, recuerden, y nunca me he contenido al golpearlo cuando se lo merecía. Una pelota en la cabeza no es nada."

"Tal vez era algo que iba a suceder tarde o temprano," la madre empezó a sollozar. "El béisbol es un deporte peligroso, después de todo…"

"El doctor dijo que Eijun fue afortunado," dijo el padre. "Si la pelota se hubiese dirigido directamente en la cabeza, la lesión podría haber sido mucho más grave. Pero rebotó en el guante antes de golpearlo, así que sólo terminó con una conmoción cerebral." Giró para mirar a su hijo, una leve expresión de orgullo en su rostro. "Estará bien."

"Se ha esforzado tanto," dijo la madre suavemente. "Tiene que estarlo." Limpiando una lágrima de su ojo, rio avergonzada. "Lo siento, he estado muy emocional toda la mañana."

"No, es bastante comprensible," dijo Rei. Revisó el reloj de su muñeca. "Han estado aquí por varias horas, ¿no? ¿Han desayunado?"

"Bueno… en el hotel comimos lo que quedó de nuestro _ekiben_," dijo el padre.

"Y Hanako ha estado pelando manzanas todo el tiempo," añadió el abuelo.

"Deben de estar hambrientos," dijo Rei, poniéndose de pie. "Por favor, no es mucho, pero permítanme ofrecerles un desayuno en la cafetería."

"Oh no, no podríamos," dijo la madre rápidamente. "Ya ha pagado por nuestro viaje y por la estadía en el hotel…"

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que Sawamura-kun fue lesionado bajo nuestra supervisión," dijo Rei con firmeza. "Por favor, insisto."

"Aceptaría," dijo la madre, retorciendo sus manos, "Pero no quiero que Eijun despierte y no encuentre a nadie en la habitación… Querido, ¿qué tal si llevas al abuelo, y desayunan con Takashima-san?"

"Pero, ¿y tú?" el padre frunció el ceño.

Kazuya aclaró su garganta. "Si no les importa – yo puedo quedarme."

Los otros en la habitación giraron para mirar a Kazuya.

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó el abuelo. "Tampoco has desayunado, ¿no?"

"Comí algo de cereal antes de venir aquí," dijo.

"Bueno…" la familia Sawamura se miraron entre ellos con indecisión. "Si estás seguro…"

Después de una pequeña pausa y unas palabras de agradecimientos murmuradas, se levantaron y salieron de la habitación con Rei. La puerta se cerró, anulando el sonido de la conversación de ellos, y luego todo estuvo en silencio.

Ahora, sólo Kazuya estaba en la habitación.

Relajándose contra el respaldar de su silla, exhaló.

_No_ había esperado que la familia de Sawamura estuviera allí. Aunque debería haber asumido que sería así. Suponía que era natural que los padres vinieran rápidamente si un hijo estaba en el hospital. Pero, de algún modo, la posibilidad de ello se había escapado por completo de su mente.

Kazuya se inclinó hacia adelante, descansando sus codos a un lado de la cama.

…

Para ser precisos, Sawamura lucía como si estuviera durmiendo. Había vendas alrededor de su cabeza, pero aparte de eso, se veía de la misma forma que siempre que había estado en el bus, su cabeza reclinada contra la ventana en una postura relajada.

Inclinándose hacia atrás, Kazuya levantó la mirada hacia el techo mientras empezaba a sentirse cada vez más tonto.

Después de todo, no era como si el estar ahí estuviese haciendo algún bien. Sawamura seguía inconsciente, y podría haber estado invirtiendo este tiempo en la caja de bateo o atrapando para uno de los otros pitchers. Kawakami en particular no había tenido buen aspecto. Las semifinales eran mañana. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No era como si Sawamura fuera a despertar sólo porque Kazuya estaba sentado allí.

Incluso había tornado incómodas las cosas con Kuramochi al no haber ido al hospital con ellos. Pero, ¿cómo podría haber ido cuando los otros lo habían estado mirando de esa forma?

Cruzando sus brazos, Kazuya bajó la mirada hacia la figura durmiente del otro muchacho. "Oi, Sawamura… Despierta ya, para que podamos ir a casa."

Sin mucho entusiasmo, esperó – pero, por supuesto, Sawamura no se movió.

* * *

Poco después, una enfermera vino a cambiar el catéter intravenoso de Sawamura, y no queriendo estorbar, Kazuya se dirigió hacia la sala. Era un lugar tranquilo, con algunas butacas y un par de máquinas expendedoras en una esquina.

Deslizando una moneda, presionó el botón para un café negro, y un segundo después, la negra lata se deslizó en el dispensador. Recogiéndola, estaba por regresar – cuando se detuvo.

Dando vuelta, Kazuya miró a la sección de bebidas disponibles. _Té de mango, jugo de naranja, latte con miel, café negro, latte con cocoa, pocari sweat, té verde, té de cebada, nata de coco, asa no yoo…_

¿Qué le gustaba a Sawamura?

Kazuya intentó recordar – pero aunque habían ido múltiples veces a las máquinas expendedoras del campus, no podía recordar que Sawamura mostrara preferencia por alguna bebida en particular.

Algo punzó en su pecho. Sawamura, de algún modo, siempre había sabido lo que le gustaba, apareciendo en su puerta con sus bebidas y snacks favoritos. Kazuya tenía que admitirlo, el muchacho era mucho más atento de lo que parecía. O era eso, o era psíquico.

Finalmente, Kazuya presionó un botón, y otra bebida cayó al dispensador. Cogiéndola, empezó a caminar hacia la habitación.

Sin Rei y sus tacones caminando frente a él, sus pasos resonaron levemente a través del corredor.

Había más personas alrededor que hacía unos minutos atrás. El hospital estaba cobrando vida, con más y más personas saliendo de los ascensores. Los teléfonos de los escritorios de recepción estaban sonando, y los doctores y enfermeras estaban caminando con más urgencia de una sala hacia otra. Y sin embargo, de alguna forma, se sentía tan solo como en su habitación la noche anterior.

Doblando la esquina, Kazuya abrió la puerta de la habitación – y se detuvo. Por un breve instante, olvidó cómo respirar.

Sawamura, quien había estado sentado derecho y extendía sus brazos hacia la enfermera para que midiera su presión, parpadeó hacia él.

Kazuya tragó con fuerza, y sintió que su mano, aún sobre el picaporte, se tensaba. "¿Finalmente decidiste despertar, Sawamura?" Con los ojos ensanchados, como un ciego que acaba de ver el mundo por primera vez, Sawamura continuó mirándolo fijamente y en silencio. Una repentina posibilidad golpeó a Kazuya, y su garganta se secó. Su estómago daba vueltas, giró hacia la enfermera. "¿Sucede algo malo con…?

Pero ante eso, Sawamura sacudió su cabeza y luego, haciendo una mueca por el dolor, se detuvo.

"Estoy bien, senpai," dijo, su rostro se dividió con una amplia sonrisa. Pero, incluso mientras sonreía, gruesas lágrimas empezaron a escapar de sus ojos y se deslizaron por su rostro. "Sólo estoy feliz de verte."

* * *

**Notas del Autor: ***Fanfarria de trompetas* ¡Nuestro protagonista ha regresado!

Gracias por el apoyo en sus opiniones/_kudos_/comentarios.

(No tengo idea de cuál es el nombre de la madre de Sawamura así que le di el nombre de mi abuela.)


	29. Risa

FF Original: **The Trajectory of Laughter – PK Samurai**

* * *

**Capítulo Veintinueve**

* * *

_~ La primera parte de este capítulo es una continuación del capítulo 6. Todo lo que sigue se desarrolla en el presente. ~_

"Feliz Cumpleaños, Sawamura."

Presionando la cabeza de la botella en su mano, Eijun escuchó el tintineo de la canica al descender. Alzando la botella hacia su boca, tomó un sorbo. La ramune burbujeó en su boca, una dulce y cálida sensación, y se preguntó por cuánto tiempo Miyuki la había tenido en su bolsillo.

Con su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, Miyuki seguía tomando de su lata. Lentamente, con vacilación, los ojos de Eijun descendieron hacia la manzana de Adán del otro muchacho que oscilaba con cada trago.

Miyuki bajó bruscamente la lata. "Oi, Sawamura." Eijun sintió que se sonrojaba. ¿Miyuki se había dado cuenta? "¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que debería convertirte en mi vida?"

Sorprendido, parpadeó. Cambiando su peso hacia el otro pie, Eijun miró a Miyuki con cautela, quien ahora parecía estar examinando su lata. "Sí… ¿qué hay con eso? ¿Vas a burlarte de mí de nuevo?"

"Dijiste algo cursi como que lanzarías para mí en tu mente, y yo podría atrapar para ti en la mía."

"Oh… sí, bueno, fue en serio," dijo. Su rostro se sentía caliente, dio otro sorbo a su ramune.

La boca de Miyuki se curvó hacia atrás en una sonrisa que era mitad burlona, mitad algo más. "¿Y si realmente pudiera atrapar para ti de nuevo? ¿No sería algo bueno?"

Ante eso, Eijun se detuvo. No sonaba como el tipo de broma que Miyuki normalmente haría. Bajando su botella, trató de buscar en el rostro del muchacho mayor – pero, al mismo tiempo, Miyuki se alejó ligeramente, sus gafas ocultaron su expresión.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Eijun finalmente. "¿Sucedió algo?"

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio, que empezaba a tornarse anormal cuando de repente Miyuki se volvió hacia él, su expresión transparente. "No ha sucedido nada. Sólo estoy hablando por hablar."

Eijun miró hacia su botella y la agitó. La canica repiqueteó contra el vidrio. "… ¿Estás seguro?"

"Bueno, acabo de regresar de visitar el Santuario Meiji. ¿Crees que algún dios ahí arriba haya estado escuchando?"

Rápidamente, levantó la mirada – pero Miyuki estaba sonriendo de lado. Dudó. Y luego, sin saber qué decir, y sintiéndose incómodo por no estar haciendo _algo_, tomó otro sorbo.

Le había tomado mucho tiempo a Eijun—más de lo que le gustaría admitir—el poder notar cuándo Miyuki estaba escondiendo algo. Probablemente, algunas veces todavía lo pasaba por alto. Sin embargo, a diferencia de antes cuando había estado completamente ciego, ahora creía que podía captar fugaces vistazos de ello, como sombras de nieve que cae proyectadas sobre caminos oscuros.

Por supuesto, ver algo y saber qué _decir_ o hacer al respecto eran dos cosas completamente distintas.

Miyuki terminó su bebida y aplastó la lata en su mano. "Es tiempo de que me vaya."

"¿Ya?" Eijun frunció el ceño. "Acabas de llegar."

"¿Hm? ¿Qué es esto, me extrañaste?" dijo Miyuki con una expresión burlona. "Aunque vine aquí para hablar con Rei-chan."

"Pero… dijiste que viniste por mi cumpleaños."

"Y ahora que eso terminó, me voy."

"Oh." Eijun bajó la mirada. No sabía qué más decir. "… Bueno."

Hubo una breve pausa. "Bueno. Nos vemos, Sawamura." Los pies de Miyuki empezaron a girar para alejarse.

A pesar de la cálida brisa, a pesar de la calidez del ramune en su mano, Eijun sentía frío. Algo en su pecho dolía. Pensamientos empezaron a correr por su cabeza, revolviéndose. Después de no haber visto a Miyuki por un tiempo, y después de haber esperado con ansias poder verlo de nuevo, no quería despedirse de esta forma, no aún – pero su lengua se sentía como plomo, pesada, y su boca estaba seca, como llena de arena.

Dando un paso hacia adelante, soltó abruptamente, "Vendrás a nuestros juegos de este verano, ¿cierto?"

Eso no había sido lo que quería decir, pero era la única cosa que había podido salir de su boca.

Ante eso, Miyuki se detuvo. Volteó. Miró a Eijun, y por un segundo, creyó que podía ver algo en el rostro del otro muchacho –

Entonces, él rio; los finos y marcados ángulos de su rostro retrocedieron. "¡Hahaha! Tal vez lo haga si lo pides educadamente."

"_Estoy_ pidiéndolo educadamente," Eijun se las arregló para responder.

Con sólo una risita, Miyuki alzó su mano en un gesto de despedida. Y luego, antes de que lo supiera—antes de que Eijun se diera cuenta de que ni siquiera se había despedido—se había ido.

* * *

Podía sentirse a la deriva, entrando y saliendo de un estado de consciencia.

Un lado era brillante. Tan brillante como el sol. Podía sentir que las personas se movían, hablaban. En un principio, la mayoría de las voces eran desconocidas, y después, otras voces más familiares. Chris, Kuramochi, Masuko, y luego su familia. Sus padres. Su abuelo. Era cálido. Cegador.

El otro lado, en comparación, era sombrío y oscuro. Neblinoso, frío y confuso. Inclusive aterrador. Pero, justo cuando estaba por caminar hacia el lado brillante, creyó ver algo parpadear entre las sombras – y se detuvo. Y dio media vuelta.

Caminó a través del lugar neblinoso, llamando. El tiempo pasó, e incluso cuando sintió un escalofrío producto del frío, no dejó de llamar, esperando—necesitando—escuchar una respuesta. Podía escuchar voces llamándolo desde el lado cálido, tentadoras como sirenas, pero no se detuvo.

No existía una razón lógica para que se quedara en la oscuridad. El lado cálido y soleado estaba esperando. Ahí estaría rodeado por las personas que amaba. Sabía eso. Así que, ¿por qué estaba aquí afuera en el frío, gritando a todo pulmón por alguien que no contestaba? ¿A quién estaba buscando?

Algunas veces, deseó no haber visto ese parpadeo en las sombras. Si nunca lo hubiera visto, no estaría aquí en esta oscuridad. No sabría cómo se sentía que su pecho doliera de esta forma. No se sentiría tan solo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su obstinada decisión de mantenerse ahí, gradualmente, la oscuridad se estaba disipando. Había una fuerza desconocida—_ ¿una mano?_— jalándolo con fuerza fuera de lo que, ahora que se daba cuenta, había sido un agujero. Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para ver que la luz circular de la abertura se iba acercando cada vez más, y aunque luchó y trató de mantenerse en las sombras, estas se resbalaron por entre sus manos como partículas de arena.

Eijun abrió sus ojos.

Abrasadores y dolorosos círculos de luz llenaron su visión.

"¿Sawamura-kun?" dijo una voz desconocida. Provenía de una mancha rosada que flotaba por encima de él. Eijun parpadeó de nuevo y la mancha empezó a convertirse en un rostro. "Sawamura-kun, si puedes entenderme, parpadea de nuevo." Eijun parpadeó como respuesta.

Sus alrededor empezaba a tornarse más nítido. Estaba mirando hacia el techo. La deslumbrante luz provenía de algún lugar de por ahí. Lastimaba sus ojos. Aturdido, giró su cabeza hacia un costado y vio que estaba echado en una cama. Una cama de hospital. Y la persona que le hablaba era… ¿una enfermera?

Eijun se tensó. Inmediatamente, se forzó a levantarse – y luego, hizo una mueca de dolor cuando la habitación empezó a girar alrededor de él.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué estaba aquí?

Y más importante – _¿qué año es?_

"¿Sawamura-kun, cómo te sientes?" preguntó la enfermera.

"Es–estoy bien," dijo. "Sólo algo confundido."

"Es perfectamente comprensible tomando en cuenta lo que has pasado," dijo la enfermera con amabilidad. "Tus padres deberían regresar pronto para ponerte al tanto. Por ahora, ¿puedes extender tu brazo?" Parpadeando, Eijun obedeció. Mientras lo hacía, abrió la boca para preguntar la fecha – pero luego se calló. Estaba demasiado asustado para preguntar.

Con el sonido de la rasgadura del velcro, la enfermera envolvió la manga alrededor de su brazo. Eijun miró hacia su brazo. ¿Era él o parecía un poco delgado – casi como había sido en su primer año? ¿O sólo estaba viendo lo que quería ver?

No, no quería pensar en eso. Su cabeza se sentía como si estuviese siendo partida en dos y todo estaba dando vueltas, pero era más sencillo de esta forma. Se preguntó – si cerraba sus ojos de nuevo, ¿también desaparecería este brillante y cegador mundo?

La puerta se abrió, y moviéndose instintivamente ante el sonido, Eijun giró su cabeza.

Poco a poco, la borrosa figura parada en la entrada se volvió más nítida.

Eijun no podía hablar. No podía desviar la mirada. Sus ojos se sentían calientes. Su pecho punzaba.

"¿Finalmente decidiste despertar, Sawamura?"

Lo había olvidado de nuevo. La persona a la que había estado buscando en la oscuridad, había estado aquí todo el tiempo.

* * *

Kazuya se congeló. Las bebidas que sostenía bajo su brazo se sentían frías, la humedad se filtraba hacia su piel a través de su camiseta.

_¡¿Por qué Sawamura está llorando?!_

Ni siquiera podía mirar hacia otro lado así como había hecho la última vez, ese día soleado de la ceremonia de apertura hace mucho tiempo atrás (¿realmente había sido hace menos de un mes?)

"Uh… ¿Cómo te sientes?" dijo, todavía rondando con inseguridad junto a la entrada.

Ante eso, para su sobresalto, Sawamura empezó a llorar incluso más fuerte, lágrimas deslizándose silenciosamente por su rostro mientras su nariz empezaba a gotear.

"Oh, querido," dijo la enfermera. "Probablemente esté abrumado, pobre chico." Posó una tranquilizadora mano en el hombro de Sawamura antes de recoger una carpeta de un extremo de la cama. "Bueno, tus signos vitales se ven bien, así que los dejaré mientras le informo al Dr. Ichimura sobre la buena noticia."

Pasando animosa junto a Kazuya, abandonó la habitación. La puerta se cerró con un golpe seco, de una forma que parecía un final.

Dudó, y luego bajó la mirada al suelo antes de mirar de nuevo hacia Sawamura. Dio un paso más cerca de la cama – y luego otro. Sawamura sollozó, su labio superior temblaba.

Kazuya se detuvo. "Oi, Sawamura, ¿por qué estás llorando?"

"Porque," respondió Sawamura con voz entrecortada.

Empezó a sudar. "... ¿Porque…?"

Sawamura sollozó de nuevo, y luego, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas aún fijos en Kazuya, alzó su manga para limpiarse el rostro. "Porque estoy feliz de verte."

Sin saber que responder al inicio, Kazuya se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la silla. Colocó las bebidas sobre la cama. Luego preguntó, "¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué, qué?"

Alzó una mano, frotando la parte trasera de su cuello. "¿No es que sólo estás contento de ver una cara familiar?"

"No… tenía miedo," dijo Sawamura, mirándolo directamente. (Sollozo.) "Creí que nunca te volvería a ver."

Kazuya se detuvo. Y luego, levantando una mano como para rascarse la cara, echó un vistazo hacia la mesa a un lado de la cama. La bandeja que la madre de Sawamura había estado usando para servir manzanas seguía allí, aunque ahora estaba vacía. "Bueno, tú fuiste el que resultó golpeado en la cara, no yo. Aunque tuviste suerte. La pelota rebotó en tu guante. ¿Recuerdas?"

Sawamura alzó una mano hacia su rostro vendado, tanteando. "No realmente. Sólo recuerdo que estábamos… estábamos…" Sus ojos se ensancharon. "¡El juego! ¡Contra Yakushi!"

"Sí."

Retorciendo las manos, Sawamura preguntó con voz débil, "¿Cómo… cómo quedó el juego?"

Kazuya bajó la mirada hacia el piso, vacilando. "Sawamura…" Escuchó una audible inhalación, y a pesar de que le estaba costando toda su fuerza de voluntad hacerlo, contuvo una sonrisa. "No es tu culpa. Todos piensan lo mismo."

Hubo silencio. Después de unos segundos, levantó la mirada discretamente – y se sorprendió de ver que nuevas lágrimas empezaban a formarse en los ojos del muchacho.

_Oh, maldición._

"Sólo estoy bromeando, Sawamura," dijo, retractándose rápidamente. Extendió una mano por instinto, y luego la bajó, inseguro de dónde colocarla. "Ganamos, 7-4. Estamos en las semifinales. Nuestro siguiente oponente es Sakurazawa." Lágrimas seguían deslizándose por el rostro de Sawamura. Con impotencia, Kazuya añadió, "Oi, ya te dije, estaba bromeando. Nori y Tanba-san pudieron contener a Yakushi. Salió… bien…"

Su voz se fue desvaneciendo cuando, lentamente pero sin duda alguna, la boca de Sawamura se curvó hacia arriba en una socarrona, astuta, sonrisa.

"Por supuesto que lo hicieron," dijo el muchacho menor, limpiándose nuevamente las lágrimas con su manga. "Sabía que sólo estabas burlándote de mí."

Desconcertado, Kazuya abrió su boca, y luego la cerró. _¿Acabo de ser engañado?_ Dudó. Y luego, avergonzado, empujó las bebidas que había colocado sobre un extremo de la cama. "… ¿Tienes sed? Traje algunas bebidas."

Afortunadamente, Sawamura se mostró interesado. "¿Qué compraste?"

"No estaba seguro qué te gustaría. Así que te traje jugo de naranja."

"Jugo de naranja, ¿eh?" Con otro sollozo, Sawamura extendió una mano. Kazuya tomó una botella y abrió la tapa antes de dársela. Sawamura inclinó ligeramente su cabeza hacia atrás y tomó un trago. Cuando bajó la botella, tenía una extraña expresión pensativa en su rostro. "Espera… si la puntuación quedó en 7-4, eso significa que Yakushi anotó… ¿tres veces más después de que fui golpeado?

Kazuya retrocedió con una expresión sombría. "Estuvo cerca. Todos estaban bastante preocupados por ti, sabes. Nadie estaba jugando bien y Yakushi casi logra remontar con Todoroki."

Sawamura asintió con la cabeza, su sonrisa iba desapareciendo. "Lo siento por eso. Por hacer que todos se preocupara."

"No es tu culpa," dijo Kazuya.

Sin responder, Sawamura tomó otro sorbo de su jugo. "Así que… si terminó en 7-4, eso significa que ustedes anotaron de nuevo. ¿Fue a Sanada o cambiaron de pitcher?"

"Sanada, baja de la octava. Ya empezaba a estar agotado a esas alturas."

"Sí, su resistencia tampoco fue buena en ese entonces," dijo el pitcher, con una mirada lejana.

_¿En ese entonces?_ Pero antes de que Kazuya pudiera comentar, la mirada de Sawamura volvió a enfocarse y sonrió. "Si todos estaban preocupados, eso significa que tú también los estabas, ¿eh? ¿Fuiste ponchado debido a mí, Miyuki-senpai?"

Dudando, Kazuya cruzó sus brazos, inclinándose más contra el respaldar de su silla. "Claro que no. Estaba concentrado en el juego y pensando acerca de cómo ganar. Yo fui el que llevó a Tetsu-san a home."

Había esperado que el rostro de Sawamura se tornara serio, pero para su sorpresa, él rio por la nariz. "Eso suena a algo que harías."

Inseguro, Kazuya hizo una pausa. "… ¿No te importa?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" dijo Sawamura, agitando una mano. "Pero prefiero que ganemos. Además, estás aquí, ¿cierto?" Ante eso, empezó a mirar alrededor con curiosidad, como si esperara que el resto del equipo apareciera por detrás de las cortinas. "Por cierto, ¿dónde están los demás?"

Kazuya intentó aclarar su garganta. "Las semifinales son mañana. Todos están entrenando."

"Oh, cierto," dijo Sawamura. Empezó a girar en su cama, acomodando sus almohadas. "Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?"

Tan ligeramente como pudo, dijo, "Quería verte."

A medio camino de levantar una almohada, Sawamura se congeló por un pequeño, silencioso, momento. Y luego, giró, su rostro completo empezaba a colorearse con un sonrojo. Sus ojos, incrédulos, buscaron en el rostro de Kazuya, y debió de haber encontrado algo ahí pues alzó una mano cerrada hacia su boca – y repentinamente, empezó a reír, de una forma avergonzada pero complacida.

Ante el sonido, algo se quedó atorado en la garganta de Kazuya.

Sus usuales palabras de burla y rápidas respuestas estaban en la punta de su lengua. Había estado planeando retractarse con una socarrona sonrisa, como venganza por la broma que Sawamura le había hecho. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, no podía decir nada.

Sawamura no era de los que lucían bien cuando lloraban, en absoluto, pero Kazuya sólo podía quedarse mirando fijamente. La forma en la que sus rojos e hinchados ojos se cerraban y desaparecían entre pliegues cuando reía. La forma en la que su ya gran boca, se volvía aún más grande.

¿Cómo lo hacía? Sawamura era impulsivo, mostraba abiertamente sus emociones. Pasaba de las lágrimas a la risa en un instante, y cambiaba de ser una pelota que rebota, llena de energía, para convertirse en un pozo de desesperación en cuestión de segundos. Era el tipo de pitcher más difícil de dirigir. El más impredecible, el más desafiante.

Kazuya no habría podido desviar la mirada así hubiese querido. Y se dio cuenta que no quería.

De improviso, la risa se detuvo bruscamente. Todavía con el rostro rojo, Sawamura lo miró con desconfianza. "¿Por qué me estás mirando?

"Eres bastante increíble, Sawamura," dijo.

"¿Eh?"

"Hace sólo cinco minutos eras un lío de lágrimas, y ahora estás riendo." Kazuya sacudió su cabeza. "¿Cómo lo haces?"

Sawamura se veía confundido. "¿Eh? ¿Qué pregunta es esa?" Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, inclinando su cabeza hacia un costado. "Digo, quería llorar hace cinco minutos, y justo ahora me hiciste reír. Es bastante simple."

Una típica respuesta de Sawamura. Lloraba cuando quería llorar, y reía cuando quería reír… Era tan simple como eso. Tal vez siempre había sido así de simple.

"Tienes jugo goteando por tu mentón," dijo Kazuya finalmente, apuntando con un dedo.

Sawamura alzó su hombro para limpiarse el rostro. "¿Ya?"

"No, aún tienes algo allí."

"¿Aquí?"

"No, más a la derecha."

"¿Aquí?"

Kazuya suspiró, y señaló con su dedo. "Ven aquí."

Obedientemente, Sawamura se inclinó hacia adelante. Bajando su mano para sujetar su manga, Kazuya la alzó hacia el rostro de Sawamura – y repentinamente, se dio cuenta de cuán cerca estaban.

No era la primera vez que habían estado así de cerca. Después de todo, se habían abrazado después del juego contra Akikawa. Pero esta vez, se sentía diferente. Podía sentir el calor del otro muchacho irradiando por su piel. Y Sawamura lo miraba de frente, sus ojos ligeramente ensanchados, como si estuviera admirando la cercanía entre ellos. Por un instante, estuvieron inmóviles. Congelados.

Y luego, Sawamura tragó saliva visiblemente, la manzana de Adán en su cuello osciló.

Ante eso, algo en su estómago se retorció. Una chispa de calor se disparó, descendiendo por su columna, Kazuya presionó hacia adelante –

Cuando de improviso, la puerta se abrió de golpe con un grito de _**"¡Ei-chan!"**_

Con el rostro caliente, Kazuya retrocedió de inmediato, notando por el rabillo del ojo que Sawamura—quien debía de haberse inclinado más hacia adelante en algún momento—hizo lo mismo.

En medio de un alboroto de sonidos emocionados, un grupo de muchachos y una muchacha corrieron hacia la cama. Mientras tanto, con su corazón latiendo intensamente, la mano de Kazuya se disparó para agarrar la bandeja de la mesa a un lado de la cama, y sosteniéndola contra sí como un escudo, se puso de pie.

"¡Ei-chan, estás despierto!" Uno de los muchachos, a quien Kazuya vagamente creía recordar haber visto antes, parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas.

La única muchacha allí, su cabello castaño a la altura del mentón, se sentó en la cama, una expresión de preocupación mezclándose con una de alivio en su rostro. "Eijun, estás bien, ¿cierto?"

"¿Wakana?" Sawamura miró boquiabierto alrededor. "¿Nobu? ¿Akio? ¿Qué están haciendo acá?"

"Es obvio que estaríamos aquí," dijo su amigo con una sonrisa, limpiándose la nariz con su manga. "Tú estarías aquí si fuéramos _nosotros_ los que resultaran heridos."

La familia de Sawamura se reunió en la puerta. El padre estaba sonriendo, su brazo alrededor de su esposa, quien se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos. El abuelo también estaba sonriendo, con lágrimas deslizándose desvergonzadamente por su arrugado rostro.

_Debe haberlo sacado de estas personas_, pensó Kazuya en su interior. Entonces, moviéndose fuera del camino mientras los amigos de la ciudad natal de Sawamura se juntaban alrededor de su cama, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta.

"¡Miyuki-senpai!" Escuchó a Sawamura llamar. "¿A dónde vas?"

Kazuya se detuvo, algo parecido a un estremecimiento recorrió su pecho, y alzó su mano libre en un pequeño gesto. "Volveré, no te preocupes."

Rei estaba afuera de la habitación, con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras hablaba con alguien—probablemente el entrenador—por celular.

"Oh, Miyuki-kun," dijo, bajando el teléfono y cubriendo el micrófono con su mano. "¿A dónde vas?"

"Sólo al baño," dijo, mientras pasaba caminando por el lado de ella.

Alzando una ceja, Rei señaló hacia la bandeja que seguía sujetando frente a la parte inferior de su cuerpo. "¿Con eso?"

"¿Esto?" Kazuya bajó la mirada hacia la bandeja. "Voy a… lavarla."

Aumentando el ritmo de sus pasos, se dirigió hacia el corredor del hospital. Podía sentir la mirada de Rei clavada en su espalda, pero no le importaba. Su rostro, su cuerpo entero se sentía caliente. Necesitaba enfriarse.

Las personas lo miraban fijamente mientras buscaba el baño más cercano. Otros pacientes, visitantes, una enfermera que pasaba. Creyó que incluso vio al doctor de aspecto cansado, que había visto temprano, mirándolo de forma extraña. Debía de haber sido una vista graciosa: un muchacho de preparatoria arrastrando los pies, quizá con el rostro de un leve color rosado, y sosteniendo una bandeja de estampado floral contra su entrepierna.

Ante esa idea, Kazuya no pudo evitar reír.

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **Haha, todo ese _fluff_ en el hospital.

¡Como siempre, gracias por sus opiniones/_kudos/_comentarios!

Adicionalmente, ha llamado mi atención que algunos de ustedes están comprensiblemente confundidos acerca de la cronología de varios de los _flashback _que he estado mostrando.

Aquí está la cronología principal de los capítulos que hasta el momento cuentan con _flashbacks y omakes_–

**Capítulo 15: **Infancia de Miyuki

**Capítulo 16: **Lesión de Miyuki (toma lugar durante cerca de un año y medio), abarca los siguientes sub-capítulos –

_~Capítulo 14 omake: _Capítulo de Okumura (segundo año de Eijun, tercer año de Miyuki)

_~Capítulo 13 omake: _A finales de tercer año de Miyuki y segundo año de Eijun, ellos visitan el Santuario Meiji por Año Nuevo (donde se encuentran con Narumiya)

_~Capítulo 22 flashback:_ Eijun regresa a su casa en Nagano, después de la visita al Santuario Meiji con Miyuki.

_~Capítulo 14 flashback: _Después de retornar a la escuela luego del descanso de Año Nuevo, Eijun escucha la noticia de que su abuelo ha muerto.

_~Capítulo 10 omake_: Capítulo de Aramaki (nuevos miembros de primer año llegan al campus en el tercer año de Eijun)

**Capítulo 28 flashback: **Miyuki regresa a Tokyo, vista el Santuario Meiji.

**Capítulo 6: **Capítulo de cumpleaños de Eijun.

**Capítulo 29 flashback: **Continuación del capítulo de cumpleaños de Eijun.

**Capítulo 25 flashback: **Victoria de Seidō sobre Yakushi, en el tercer año de Eijun.

**Capítulo 1: **Victoria de Seidō sobre Inashiro, muerte de Miyuki.


	30. Gafas de sol

FF Original: **The Trajectory of Laughter – PK Samurai**

* * *

**Capítulo Treinta**

* * *

Cuando Kazuya retornó a la habitación del hospital, se encontró con la vista de Sawamura—rodeado por sus bulliciosos amigos— luchando por levantarse de la cama.

"¿Estás _seguro_, Eijun?" dijo su amiga, frunciendo sus labios.

Sawamura agitó su mano, su ceño fruncido en concentración. "¡Dije que estoy bien, no necesitan tratarme como un bebé!"

Todavía sujetando con su mano la ahora inmaculada bandeja, Kazuya caminó a través de la puerta abierta. "¿Qué sucede?"

Ante el sonido de su voz, Sawamura levantó la mirada, su rostro se iluminó. "¡Miyuki-senpai!"

"Oh, Miyuki-kun, ahí estás." Rei dio la vuelta. "Estaba empezando a preguntarme por qué demorabas tanto."

"Eijun insiste en que está listo para regresar a la escuela," explicó la madre de Sawamura, estrujando sus manos. "Pero, Eijun, deberías quedarte por lo menos el resto del día."

"Estoy bien, mamá, no te preocupes. ¿Cierto, abuelo?"

"Bueno, ya escuchaste al Dr. Ichimura." El abuelo sonrió. "Al menos se ve bastante energético."

"Pero el doctor dijo que podrían haber efectos secundarios por un tiempo…" La madre miró a su hijo con impotencia. "¿Estás seguro, Eijun?"

"¡Sí, estoy bien!" repitió Sawamura. Como para demostrarlo, se puso de pie con un gruñido y empezó a estirar sus brazos. "¿Lo ves?"

El padre de Sawamura giró hacia Rei con una expresión pensativa. "¿Qué opina, Takashima-san?"

"Ah… si el doctor dice que está bien," dijo Rei, empujando sus gafas hacia arriba. "Y si está listo para volver, estaríamos más que felices de llevar a Sawamura-kun de regreso."

Sawamura se volvió hacia su madre, quien cruzó sus brazos. Hubo una pausa – y luego, visiblemente desanimada, suspiró. "Bueno… supongo que es inevitable, enton–"

"_**¡Sí!"**_ celebró Sawamura. Luego, para el sobresalto de todos en la habitación, se precipitó hacia adelante y saltó hacia Kazuya.

Con sus ojos ensanchándose, Kazuya apenas pudo soltar la bandeja antes de que Sawamura colisionara contra él, torciendo sus gafas con su cabello.

Estrellándose contra el suelo con un sonido ensordecedor, Kazuya oyó la destrucción de la bandeja antes de poder verla. La mayoría de las piezas se quedaron quietas en el primer segundo – pero una solitaria parte giró en círculos antes de finalmente detenerse. En el sordo silencio que le siguió, Kazuya se tambaleó bajo el considerable peso de Sawamura, quien se había sujetado a su torso en una pasable imitación de un mortificado mono.

"… Me disculpo, Sawamura-san," dijo Rei al final. "Me aseguraré de compensarle eso."

La madre de Sawamura parpadeó. "Ah… no, no hay problema…"

* * *

_¡Clang!_

Colisionando contra el bate de Yūki, la blanca pelota golpeó la red, rotando furiosamente antes de caer al suelo.

"Una bola de nudillos que ha conseguido frenar a todos los equipos de su bloque, ¿eh?" dijo Isashiki, mientras descansaba su bate en su hombro. "Realmente no puedo imaginarlo."

Desde donde se encontraba practicando su bateo, con una voz ligeramente tensa por el esfuerzo, Ryōsuke añadió, "Tampoco hemos jugado un partido de práctica contra ellos."

_¡Clang!_

Yōichi, quien se había estado atando los cordones de sus zapatos, se incorporó. "Su estrella es de tercer año, ¿no? ¿No es un poco extraño que nunca antes hayamos oído de ellos?"

"Deben de haber estado guardándolo para este año," gruñó Isashiki, golpeando repetitivamente el bate con su mano. "Así como lo que Maimon intentó hacer contra nosotros."

"Aunque para que hayan alcanzado las semifinales…" Ryōsuke sonrió. "Tal vez hayan tomado por sorpresa a sus oponentes."

_¡Clang!_

"Todo lo que podemos hacer es confiar en nuestro béisbol," dijo Yūki, el siempre pilar de la determinación. Alzó su bate para abanicar de nuevo – y luego lo descendió, mirando hacia algo, más allá de la valla.

Yōichi dio la vuelta siguiendo su mirada, y vio pasar un auto azul oscuro. "¿Es ese…?"

Girando hacia la entrada del dormitorio, el auto circuló por la grava. Las puertas se abrieron y Yōichi pudo distinguir dos figuras saliendo del carro, que parecían ser la asistente del director y Miyuki. Por un pequeño instante se empezó a preguntar, con una punzada, si acaso estaban solos en el carro – cuando en eso, Miyuki dio la vuelta para ayudar a salir a otra figura.

"Bueno, bueno," dijo Ryōsuke, también bajando su bate. "Miren quién regreso."

Yōichi sonrió, su tenso agarre sobre el bate disminuyó sólo un poco. ¿Qué era lo que Miyuki había dicho ayer? ¿_"Sentarte al lado de la cama de alguien no lo salvará. No importa cuánto tiempo te quedes allí."?_

"¡Hyaha!" Había hecho que Miyuki se tragara sus palabras.

* * *

Juntando rápidamente sus manos, Furuya lanzó su brazo hacia abajo, mandando la pelota volando a través del bullpen.

_**¡Slam!**_

Chris sostuvo su guante, el cual ahora sujetaba la humeante pelota. "Buen lanzamiento."

Su rostro se iluminó por un instante, Furuya alzó su guante para recibir la pelota de regreso – cuando repentinamente, hubo una oleada de movimientos en el exterior del bullpen.

Kawakami y Miyauchi, ambos con idénticas expresiones interrogantes en sus rostros, detuvieron su entrenamiento. Chris llevó lentamente su mano hacia su máscara.

"¡Oigan, ha regresado!" gritó alguien. Furuya se sobresaltó, y la pelota cayó de su guante. "¡Sawamura ha regresado!"

"¿Sawamura?" repitió Kawakami, su voz cautelosamente esperanzada. Soltando un sonido de seguridad, Miyauchi cruzó sus brazos y asintió con la cabeza.

Chris bajó la mirada hacia su guante y sonrió. _Parece que lo lograste._

* * *

Después de despedirse de Eijun, de la asistente de su entrenador y de su compañero de equipo, Wakana y los otros se dirigieron directamente a la estación, donde tomaron el primer tren que los llevaría a Nagano.

Era un brillante y soleado día. Mientras los paisajes del exterior empezaban a transformarse de edificios a campos de arroz, la luz del sol se filtraba por las ventanas, iluminando sus asientos con una cálida luz.

Sentado en el suave asiento frente a Wakana, Nobu separó sus palillos y empezó a comer vorazmente su ekiben.

Mientras tanto, con su ekiben todavía intacto, la madre de Eijun soltó un preocupado suspiro. "Ese muchacho… Me pregunto si un día dejará de hacer que me preocupe tanto."

"No puedes proteger a Eijun toda la vida," dijo el padre de Eijun, separando sus palillos. "Todo es parte del crecimiento."

El abuelo de Eijun rio, señalando hacia el padre de Eijun. "Este de aquí hizo que su madre se preocupara incluso en su lecho de muerte."

La madre de Eijun suspiró de nuevo. "Bueno, al menos parece que ha hecho algunos buenos amigos en su escuela."

"No se preocupe, Oba-san," dijo Nobu, sus mejillas infladas con comida. "Ei-chan siempre ha estado rodeado por amigos."

"Sí. Me sorprendió que recuerde nuestros nombres," desde el otro lado, Akio elevó su voz en tono de broma.

Ante eso, algo en su corazón se retorció. Su apetito había desaparecido, Wakana bajó sus palillos y miró hacia fuera de la ventana. Los rascacielos de Tokyo habían desaparecido hace mucho. Todo lo que podía ver eran campos de caña que se agitaban, extendiéndose hacia el horizonte.

Eijun había lucido contento de verlos. Pero no se comparaba con cómo se había iluminado su rostro cuando su compañero de equipo retornó a la habitación.

Wakana estaba feliz por Eijun, por supuesto. Feliz de que hubiera encontrado su lugar en su escuela preparatoria. Después de todo, ella se había preguntado si acaso no regresaría de Tokyo con un estallido de furia, quejándose ruidosamente de cuán elitistas y esnobs eran las personas de la ciudad. Si acaso no regresaría siendo el mismo Eijun que había conocido cuando todavía eran bebés. Tal vez hasta había esperado por ello.

Sin embargo, después de visitar el juego de apertura en los cuartos de final, y ahora regresando del hospital, Eijun se sentía, de muchas formas, una persona completamente distinta. A pesar de que solamente habían pasado algunos meses desde que se fue de Nagano.

Wakana bajó la mirada hacia su caja de comida a medio terminar. Era su ekiben favorito de arroz con pollo, pero en este momento, se veía tan poco apetecible como arroz integral.

Algunas veces no podía evitar pensar con nostalgia que los muchachos crecían demasiado rápido.

* * *

"Hoy no habrá entrenamiento para ti, Sawamura," dijo el entrenador Kataoka.

"Yo –"

"Y estarás en la banca durante todo el juego de mañana. ¿Entendido?" dijo el entrenador con una firme voz que le dio a entender a Eijun que no habría ningún acuerdo.

Eijun sintió que un escalofrío de terror recorría su columna. "S-sí, entrenador."

La puerta de la oficina del entrenador se cerró detrás de ellos, Eijun arrastró sus pies mientras caminaban por el corredor.

"¡Haha!" Miyuki rio. "Bueno, ¿qué más esperabas?"

Eijun agachó la cabeza. "Sabía que hoy sería imposible, pero creía que tal vez mañana…"

"Oi, ¿no escuchaste al doctor, Bakamura? Eres afortunado de haber resultado sólo con una conmoción cerebral. No puedes simplemente regresar y esperar que el entrenador te deje jugar."

"¡Pero estoy bien!" suspiró Eijun, sacando su labio inferior. "Bueno, ¿qué se supone que haré todo el día mientras los demás están entrenando?"

Sonriendo con satisfacción, Miyuki extendió una mano para abrir la puerta. "El entrenador dijo que no podías unirte al entrenamiento. No que no podías estar en el bullpen."

Eijun sintió que se animaba ante eso. Alzó su cabeza. "Es cierto, yo –" Se interrumpió cuando la puerta se abrió, la luz del sol ingresó a raudales. Brillantes círculos amarillos ardían dolorosamente en sus ojos, automáticamente dio un paso hacia atrás. Su cabeza había empezado a girar de nuevo. Algo punzaba.

"¿Sawamura?" escuchó a Miyuki hablar, parecía provenir desde una gran distancia. "¿Qué sucede?"

"… Nada," Eijun consiguió decir. Forzando sus apretados dedos a relajarse, los alzó para cubrir sus ojos. El dolor punzante disminuyó sólo un poco. "Es sólo que… el día está realmente brillante."

* * *

Cuando la puerta del bullpen se abrió con chirrido, todos se detuvieron para mirar. El primero en entrar fue Miyuki, quien se había cambiado a su equipo protector de catcher – y luego Sawamura quedó a la vista.

Al inicio, nadie se movió. Su agarre en la pelota se aflojó, Satoru contuvo la respiración.

Y luego Sawamura se puso en atención. "¡Reportándome al servicio!"

Chris sonrió. "Llegas tarde."

Con eso, como si una represa hubiera sido liberada, los otros pitchers y catchers se dirigieron hacia el zurdo.

"Nos habías preocupado," dijo Kariba, sonriendo ampliamente. Ono palmeó ligeramente la espalda de Sawamura.

"Es bueno verte de regreso, Sawamura," dijo Tanba. Kawakami asintió.

"¡Hyahaha!" Una reconocible risa sonó desde el exterior del bullpen. La puerta se abrió un poco, dejando el suficiente espacio para que la cabeza de Kuramochi entrara. "Así que finalmente sacaste tu trasero del hospital, Sawamura. No creas que eso te excusará de mis llaves de lu–" Interrumpiéndose, el rostro de Kuramochi desapareció de improviso y la puerta se cerró con un sonido metálico.

"¿Qué te he dicho acerca de holgazanear durante el entrenamiento de bateo?" se escuchó la voz de Ryōsuke, suave pero de advertencia.

Miyuki soltó una risita.

Sawamura dio media vuelta. Luego, con las manos a sus costados, se inclinó. "¡Me disculpo por hacer que se preocuparan! ¡Y gracias por sacar adelante el juego aun cuando empeoré la situación!"

Todos sonrieron – y miraron intencionalmente hacia Tanba. Sonrojándose ligeramente al notarlo, tosió. "Bueno… eso es lo que hacen los equipos. ¿Cierto, Sawamura?"

Sawamura sonrió. "¡Osu!"

* * *

El interior del bullpen estaba relativamente sombrío, por lo cual Eijun se sentía eternamente agradecido. Mientras estaba allí, sentado en la silla que uno de los catchers había traído para él, no le costaba mucho no hacer una mueca de dolor. Y afortunadamente, tan concentrados como todos estaban, nadie parecía notar cuán tranquilo se había quedado.

Luchando contra el impulso de cerrar sus ojos, la mente de Eijun se llenó de preguntas. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué sentía como si estuviera mirando directamente hacia al sol? ¿Por qué su cabeza le dolía tanto?

La única vez en la que Eijun podía recordar haber sentido algo similar, sucedió cuando había sido mucho más joven. Había sido durante las vacaciones de verano y había estado jugando entre las cañas mientras sus abuelos trabajaban en el campo. Se había sentido somnoliento bajo el sol y se había quedado dormido. Había despertado con náuseas y un terrible dolor de cabeza, y apenas había conseguido ponerse de pie antes de derrumbarse de nuevo. Afortunadamente, su abuelo lo había estado buscando y lo había encontrado de inmediato.

Sin embargo, esta vez, Eijun estaba bastante seguro de que no estaba sufriendo de un golpe de calor. Era probablemente un efecto secundario de su conmoción cerebral, como el doctor había mencionado.

Aun así, no había forma de que fuera a dejar que el equipo se enterara de esto. Sino, el entrenador podría incluso evitar que Eijun observara el entrenamiento. Con suerte, los mareos y la sensibilidad desaparecerían pronto por sí solos.

"Oi, Sawamura," dijo la voz de Miyuki.

Los ojos de Eijun se abrieron – con una punzada, se dio cuenta que, en algún momento, se habían cerrado sin que lo notara. Miyuki lo estaba mirando con ojos entrecerrados. Rio con nerviosismo. "¡Hahaha! Observar el entrenamiento es más aburrido de lo que creía… casi me quedo dormido."

Miyuki alzó una ceja. "¿Ah, sí? Bueno, iré a las bancas para cambiar mis gafas. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo, entonces?"

Antes de que pudiera detenerse, Eijun hizo una mueca. Sus ojos echaron un vistazo hacia la valla. A través de los huecos podía ver al sol disparando sus rayos con toda su fuerza sobre el campo. Miró de nuevo a Miyuki, quien lo miraba expectante. "Ah… bueno… la cosa es que…" Sacudió su pierna. "Mi pie se adormeció."

"Genial, podrás caminar para que se te pase, entonces."

Eijun se desanimó – y luego, armándose de valor, se levantó.

Caminando fuera del bullpen, el sol era igual de malo como había esperado. Tan pronto como había puesto un pie fuera de las sombras, se encogió. Un dolor abrasador se retorcía en su cabeza, su alrededor empezaba a girar lentamente de nuevo. De forma paralela, se preguntó si así era como Furuya se sentía al estar en Tokyo.

"¿Sawamura?" escuchó que Miyuki lo llamaba.

"¡Voy!" Tomó un suave respiro, y luego dio otro paso hacia adelante. Alzando ambas manos hacia su frente para cubrirse, entrecerró los ojos. Luchando por mantener su atención en Miyuki, y a la vez no caerse, se movió paso a paso hacia adelante.

Finalmente, después de lo que se había sentido como horas, aunque solo hubiera sido algunos minutos, Eijun sintió la fresca sombra del dugout caer sobre ellos. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y se sentó en la banca. Alzando una mano hacia su cabeza, masajeó su palpitante sien.

"No te pongas tan cómodo," dijo Miyuki con ligereza, mientras abría el cierre de uno de sus bolsos. "Regresaremos de inmediato."

Eijun trató de no apretar sus dientes. ¿Lo estaba imaginando o parecía que Miyuki se estaba burlando de él?

"¿Y por qué estás cambiando tus gafas?" gruñó. Ahora que pensaba en eso, ni siquiera sabía que Miyuki tuviera más de un par de gafas deportivas.

"¿Hm?" Miyuki continuó rebuscando en su bolso. "Simplemente tuve ganas de hacerlo."

Eijun hubiera rodado los ojos si las consecuencias de ello no fueran dolorosas. Volviéndose para desviar su mirada del sol tanto como fuera posible, bajó la mirada hacia sus desgastadas zapatillas. ¿Había alguna forma de que pudiera protegerse del sol sin atraer la atención?

Su mente voló hacia su gorra de béisbol. Ahora que lo pensaba, lo había dejado en el auto de Rei. ¿Sería extraño ir a traerla ahora? No había nada de malo en querer usar su gorra, ¿cierto? Era un día caluroso para todos.

"Oye, Miyuki-senpai, podemos –" Eijun se detuvo cuando sintió que algo frío tocaba el puente de su nariz. Levantando la mirada, vio con un estremecimiento, que el rostro de Miyuki estaba justo por encima del suyo. Ante la repentina proximidad, la mente de Eijun saltó hacia el momento en el que se habían inclinado, uno hacia el otro, en el hospital. Y sintió un distinto tipo de calor precipitarse hacia su rostro.

Sin palabras, Miyuki deslizó sobre los ojos de Eijun lo que parecía ser el marco de unas gafas de sol. Con una capa extra protegiendo sus ojos, el mundo alrededor de Eijun cayó en una aliviadora oscuridad.

"Usa esto, Bakamura," fue todo lo que Miyuki dijo.

* * *

Esa tarde, Haruichi fue enviado en una misión junto a Furuya: comprar suficientes papas fritas y bebidas para alimentar a la pequeña horda de jugadores del primer equipo que se habían reunido en la habitación de Miyuki.

Inclinándose para recoger otra lata del dispensador de la máquina expendedora, Haruichi la añadió hacia el montón entre sus brazos. Se volvió hacia Furuya, cuyos brazos también estaban rebosando. "¿Crees que será suficiente?"

Furuya asintió y empezaron a caminar a lo largo del patio de los dormitorios. Un par de muchachos del equipo de reserva que pasaban los saludaron con la mano, y Haruichi respondió de la misma manera.

"A pesar de que las semifinales son mañana, todos se ven bastante relajados," dijo, acomodando una caja sobre el montón en sus brazos. "No creo que nadie esté subestimando a Sakurazawa, pero es cierto que Sensen o Inashiro habrían sido oponentes más formidables."

"… Sí," concedió Furuya.

Mientras giraban para subir las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, Haruichi miró con curiosidad al pitcher. Había estado incluso más taciturno de lo normal durante la cena, lo cual de por sí podía ser considerado una hazaña.

"¿Sucede algo, Furuya-kun?" preguntó.

Parpadeando, Furuya lució sorprendido por la pregunta. Alcanzaron la cima de la escalera, el sonido de sus pasos resonó alrededor de ellos. Furuya abrió su boca – y luego la puerta de la habitación se abrió por completo. Una cálida luz y el murmullo de conversaciones se esparcieron hacia el aire de la noche.

"¡Ahí están!" gruñó Isashiki. "¿Por qué demoraron tanto? ¡Estoy muriendo de sed!"

"¡Lo siento, senpai!" dijo Haruichi, adelantándose con prisa.

* * *

Mientras esperaba por su turno con el PlayStation, la mirada de Yōichi deambuló por la habitación. Desde que los de primero habían regresado, todos se habían acomodado con un snack y una bebida.

Con su té de oolong sin abrir a un costado, Yūki estaba inclinado sobre el tablero de shogi, una expresión de absoluta concentración plasmada en su rostro. Al otro lado del tablero, con aspecto resignado, Miyuki estaba bebiendo una pocari sweat. Masuko estaba roncando en una de las camas. Sentado frente a la TV, los dos hermanos Kominato estaban enfrentándose en su PlayStation mientras, ocasionalmente, Isashiki les gritaba algunas sugerencias. Furuya estaba sentado en una esquina con Nakata y Sakai, luciendo sorprendido mientras Nakata extendía una baraja de cartas entre ellos.

Y finalmente, Sawamura, reclinado sobre la cama restante mirando hacia la TV. Mientras Yōichi observaba, la mano de Sawamura se deslizó hacia un par de gafas de sol deportivas que estaban sobre su cabeza, bajó distraídamente el marco sobre sus ojos.

Yōichi había notado que Sawamura las estaba usando cuando regresó a la cafetería para cenar. ¿Para qué eran?

Creyó que lo sabía. Al haber crecido en un ambiente rudo durante toda su vida, Yōichi no era ajeno a las conmociones cerebrales. Aunque nunca había sido golpeado con nada tan serio como una pelota de béisbol. Los efectos secundarios de las conmociones cerebrales, como los dolores de cabeza y la sensibilidad a la luz, no eran ningún juego. Una vez había sido golpeado en la nuca con un bate que giraba (era una larga historia), y había tenido que desplazarse con gafas de sol durante toda la semana siguiente.

Sawamura no había dicho nada al respecto, aunque a juzgar por las gafas, Miyuki o alguien más lo había notado. No era difícil entender lo que sucedía: Sawamura estaba pretendiendo estar bien para no preocupar al equipo, para así convencer al entrenador de que lo dejara lanzar en la final. Por supuesto, eso asumiendo que Seidō pasara las semifinales. Aunque, a pesar de que no lo diría en voz alta por miedo a atraer la mala suerte, Yōichi creía que definitivamente las probabilidades estaban a su favor.

Aun así… era típico del zurdo tratar de esconder algo que andaba mal. Y en su mayor parte, también estaba haciendo un irritante buen trabajo, ya que la mayoría de los otros no parecían haberlo notado. La única cosa que lo había delatado habían sido las gafas de sol. Una vez que había empezado a sospechar, las otras señales se habían vuelto más obvias.

Soltando un gruñido de exasperación, Yōichi golpeó su pie contra el armazón de la cama, pero Sawamura no pareció darse cuenta.

* * *

Una vez que todos se rindieron de intentar despertar a Masuko, abandonaron la habitación. (Yūki se fue con Kuramochi, para dormir en la cama de Masuko esa noche.)

"Ve directo a dormir," advirtió Kazuya a Furuya, quien asintió, antes de bajar las escaleras detrás de Haruichi.

Se sentía un tanto preocupado por el de primer año, quien había lucido un tanto perdido durante el entrenamiento de la tarde. Con suerte, cualquiera que fuera el asunto, no afectaría a Furuya mañana. Kawakami se había visto bastante afectado por el home run que Todoroki había bateado en el juego contra Yakushi. Sin embargo, no podrían saberlo hasta mañana, cuando todo comenzara. Tanba no se había recuperado lo suficiente de su lesión como para lanzar las nueve entradas por sí solo, y a juzgar por lo que habían escuchado acerca de Sakurazawa, Kazuya no apostaría que el juego fuera a terminar antes. Eso significaba que, en el peor de los casos, Furuya tendría que lanzar por lo menos durante la mitad del juego.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón, Kazuya no podía imaginar que algo saliera mal en el juego que se acercaba. Durante todo el día, desde que retornaron del hospital, su cuerpo se había sentido ligero. El entrenamiento había ido bien. El calor de sol se había sentido bien en su piel. La cena había estado deliciosa.

Sawamura—aparte de Masuko—era el último que quedaba en su habitación. Él caminó hacia afuera. Pero en lugar de bajar directamente hacia el primer piso, se inclinó contra la barandilla.

Con su mano descansando sobre el picaporte de su puerta abierta, Kazuya dudó. Alzó una mano y frotó la parte trasera de su cuello. La brisa de la noche rozaba su rostro. Desde algún lugar en la distancia, podía escuchar el agudo llanto de las cigarras.

_Minminminmin._

Decidiéndose, Kazuya dejó que la puerta de su habitación se cerrara. Caminando hacia adelante para pararse junto a Sawamura, se inclinó sobre la barandilla. El choque del frío metal envió un escalofrío por sus brazos.

"Estuve así de cerca de conseguir que lo dijeras," dijo Sawamura repentinamente, mirando hacia el patio.

"¿Eh?"

Sawamura se movió. "Durante el juego. Dijiste que si podía eliminar a los siguientes tres bateadores, repetirías lo que dijiste."

Kazuya parpadeó – y luego abriendo su boca, rio. "¡Haha! ¿Todavía recuerdas eso?"

"Realmente quería saber." Sawamura frunció el ceño.

"Qué mal. Una apuesta es una apuesta," dijo Kazuya con ligereza. Estiró sus brazos. "Mala suerte."

Sawamura dio media vuelta, curvando sus brazos alrededor de la barandilla. "Sí, bueno, apuesto que puedo adivinar lo que dijiste."

Sonrió de lado. "¿Oh, en serio?"

"Sí, en serio." Sawamura resopló. "Apuesto que dijiste que también te alegraba haberme conocido."

_Minminmin._

Kazuya dio un paso más cerca hacia el zurdo. "Te equivocas," dijo suavemente.

Se inclinó – pero con su rostro a sólo unos centímetros de distancia del de Sawamura, se detuvo. Su corazón había empezado a acelerarse. Sawamura lo miró con ojos ensanchados. Creyó que podía escuchar los ronquidos de Masuko a través de la puerta. ¿Era ese el sonido de unos pasos en el patio? ¿Dirigiéndose hacia la escalera? ¿Hacia ellos?

Su cuerpo entero se sentía incómodamente caliente, al igual que había sucedido en el hospital. Sólo que esta vez, no tenía una bandeja tras la cual ocultarse. Kazuya dudó.

Y luego, soltando un sonido de impaciencia, Sawamura lo sujetó del cuello de su camiseta. Jalándolo, presionó firmemente sus labios contra los de Kazuya.

Detrás de sus gafas, sintió que sus ojos se ensanchaban.

Un segundo. Dos segundos. Tres…

Sawamura lo soltó. Kazuya sintió la respiración del otro muchacho, cálida contra su boca, antes de inclinarse hacia atrás. Sus labios cosquilleaban, Kazuya parpadeó con asombro hacia Sawamura.

"Mentiroso." Sawamura le sacó la lengua, un rosa parpadeando momentáneamente en medio de la oscuridad.

"Me descubriste," dijo Kazuya. Extendiendo un brazo, envolvió sus manos alrededor del rostro del menor. Sawamura cerró sus ojos. Kazuya se inclinó de nuevo. Esta vez, no se detuvo.

* * *

**Notas del Autor: ***Aumenta el gay-ó-metro a máxima potencia* Esto prácticamente es una novela visual shojo. Sin imágenes. Desafortunadamente. Aunque he conseguido algunas muy buenas en Tumblr. (¡Gracias!)

Continuando, alguien comentó que le sorprendía que no hubiera más drama en la relación de ellos. Bueno, qué puedo decir… a pesar de que esta historia es un romance y drama, nunca me he interesado mucho por los dramas románticos, si es que eso tiene sentido.

En fin, ¡el partido de Seidō vs Sakurazawa empezará en el siguiente capítulo! Gracias por leer, como siempre.


	31. Neblina matutina

FF Original: **The Trajectory of Laughter – PK Samurai**

* * *

**Capítulo Treinta y Uno**

* * *

Una ligera neblina matutina se deslizaba por el campus de Seidō, acompañado por los sonidos de puertas abriéndose y cerrándose con un golpe seco, pasos encaminándose hacia el patio y diseminándose hacia los amplios terrenos.

Los miembros del equipo de béisbol de Seidō habían empezado a juntarse, sin prisa, a lo largo de la valla del campo. A pesar de la importancia del día, casi todos parecían relajados, charlaban y estiraban sus extremidades – con la notable excepción de uno de ellos.

Arrastrando sus pies, Nori estaba caminando al ritmo de un caracol, y a pesar de que Yōichi y Shirasu habían salido después de él, pronto lograron alcanzarlo. Intercambiando miradas con Shirasu, Yōichi se acercó al pitcher de segundo año.

Casualmente, levantó sus brazos y los cruzó detrás de su cabeza. "Buenas, Nori. ¿Pudiste dormir anoche?"

Nori levantó la mirada para revelar una valiente, pero un tanto cohibida, sonrisa. "… Un poco."

Alarmas de advertencia sonaron en su cabeza, Yōichi abrió su boca, preguntándose si acaso el homerun del juego de Yakushi seguía rondando la mente de Nori – y luego, pensándolo mejor, la cerró.

"Todos lo sabemos, ¿sabes?" dijo una voz. "Que siempre estás dando lo mejor para cumplir con tu trabajo."

Dieron media vuelta y vieron a Miyuki caminar hacia adelante, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa. Yōichi empezó a sudar, un tanto molesto de que Miyuki hubiera podido decir lo que él no. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, la sonrisa de Miyuki se veía algo diferente— menos ladina— de lo usual, que no pudo conseguir hacer su típico gesto de disgusto.

"¡Nori-senpai!" chilló otra voz – Sawamura, quién había desaparecido desde temprano, estaba ahora, para la leve sorpresa de Yōichi, acercándose a ellos. "Puede que no tenga oportunidad de lanzar hoy… pero me esforzaré para estar mejor para la final. ¡Demos lo mejor de nosotros!"

"Sawamura," dijo Nori, parpadeando.

"Esto viniendo del tipo que acaba de salir del hospital ayer…" comentó Yōichi con una sonrisa irónica. "De todos modos, ¿a dónde te fuiste esta mañana? ¡Más vale que no hayas estado corriendo en tu estado!"

"Aun así…" dijo Miyuki, aclarando su garganta. "Su optimismo es algo de lo que podrías aprender, Nori."

Nori asintió lentamente. "Sí."

* * *

Las luces todavía no habían sido encendidas en los terrenos de entrenamiento bajo techo, y el sol recién había empezado a alzarse. Aún estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguir las palabras escritas en la pizarra de noticias, sin embargo, estas ya habían empezado a grabarse en la mente de Haruichi: _¡Victoria total! ¡Dos victorias más! ¡Vayamos a las nacionales!_

Mirando hacia la pizarra junto a él, su hermano estaba parado con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos. "Hoy es 29. La final es el 31. Dos juegos más, sin importar qué suceda. Tendremos una respuesta en dos días. ¿Iré a las nacionales… o me retiraré?"

Tres años atrás, en su casa en Kanagawa, habían estado en una situación similar. Había sucedido cuando su hermano le había dicho a Haruichi que iría a una escuela en Tokyo para jugar béisbol. Haruichi aún podía recordar la sensación de desconcierto y traición que se había apoderado de él en ese momento – la desagradable sensación de que su hermano se iría a algún lugar fuera de su alcance.

La frustración había llevado a Haruichi a también venir a Tokyo. A Seidō, donde había conocido personas realmente asombrosas que nunca había esperado conocer. Tal cual su hermano le había advertido, Seidō no era un lugar tan sencillo como inconscientemente podía haber esperado que fuera. Y aun así, Haruichi había conseguido encontrar un lugar que nunca había tenido antes – con Eijun y Furuya. Kuramochi y Yūki. Miyuki y Chris. El equipo entero. _Su _equipo.

Algunas veces cuando Eijun estaba lanzando en el equipo, Haruichi se encontraba deseando también poder estar ahí afuera, defendiendo en el campo Pero eso sería imposible, por supuesto. No mientras su hermano siguiera en el equipo. Y a pesar de todo, no había olvidado su objetivo inicial.

Con sus manos cerradas en puños a sus costados, Haruichi tragó saliva con fuerza. "Aniki. Es nuestra primera y última oportunidad para ir juntos a las nacionales. Quiero ir a las nacionales."

Ryōsuke dio media vuelta, y miró a Haruichi por varios segundos. Entonces, sonrió. "Tonto. Sólo me preocupa que no consigas llegar a la banca de dieciocho personas." Empezó a alejarse caminando.

"¿Eh?"

Su hermano se detuvo. "Sólo dieciocho personas pueden estar en la banca de las nacionales. No puedes jugar, Número Veinte."

Con sus ojos ensanchándose detrás de su flequillo, Haruichi se sacudió hacia atrás. "¡¿Eh?!"

"Vamos, hay que desayunar," dijo Ryōsuke, riendo suavemente.

Momentáneamente sorprendido—su hermano usualmente comía con los otros de tercero—Haruichi sintió que se animaba. Dio un entusiasta paso hacia adelante. "¡Claro!"

* * *

"Buenas, Furuya-kun," dijo una voz animada. "¿Listo para el juego de hoy?"

Adormilado, sin desviar la mirada del rollo de huevo que estaba tratado de sujetar con sus palillos, Satoru asintió.

Hubo una pausa. Y, entonces – "¿Sucede algo malo?"

Satoru levantó la mirada, y al encontrarse con el rostro preocupado de Haruichi (o lo que él creyó que podía ser, oculto tras su flequillo), se preguntó por un instante si debería decir algo. Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió con un estrépito. Ante eso, Satoru se encontró incapaz de hablar y sacudió su cabeza.

"¡Eijun-kun!" dijo Haruichi, girando hacia Sawamura, quien acababa de entrar. "¿Cómo te sientes hoy?"

"Bastante bien como para lanzar por nueve entradas seguidas," repuso Sawamura, tensando su puño en alto.

"En un juego de las pequeñas ligas, tal vez," Miyuki sonrió de lado.

Sawamura frunció el ceño, y golpeó el pecho de Miyuki con su puño. Soltando una risa, Miyuki pasó un brazo alegremente por encima del hombro del otro muchacho.

Mientras los dos empezaban a caminar hacia la zona de servicio, Haruichi los miró fijamente. "… Eijun-kun y Miyuki-senpai sí que son cercanos, ¿eh?"

Satoru parpadeó hacia sus palillos.

¿Cercanos? ¿Era así como se llamaba a eso?

El día anterior había sido una bruma de emociones conflictivas para Satoru.

"_¡Oigan, ha regresado! ¡Sawamura ha regresado!"_

Era difícil describir cómo se había sentido en ese momento. ¿Sus manos se habían sacudido por alivio – o por algo más? ¿La punzada en su pecho había sido de alegría por el retorno de su amigo – o por algo más? ¿Algo más desagradable?

Satoru no sabía qué pensar. Nunca se había sentido así de molesto. Al menos, no por algo que no estaba directamente relacionado con el béisbol. Sin embargo, una cosa era segura: A Satoru no le gustaba cómo se sentía. No esos sentimientos contradictorios, y tampoco esa progresiva vergüenza.

Desde el regreso de Sawamura, el resto del equipo había estado con los ánimos en alto por lo que quedaba del día. Y, sin embargo, la melancolía de Satoru debió de haber sido evidente, pues incluso Sakai lo había notado.

{ }

"¿Estás bien, Furuya? Has estado bastante callado hoy día. Más de lo usual, quiero decir. ¿Estás nervioso por el juego de mañana?"

Era más fácil darle la razón, así que Satoru asintió. Luego, él giró hacia Nakata. "… Jotas."

"Coge otra." Mientras Satoru sacaba una nueva carta, Nakata miró a su mano. "Si tienes algo en mente acerca del juego, siempre puedes preguntarnos al respecto. O a los catchers. Miyuki está aquí también." Miró con recelo hacia Sakai. "Sietes."

"Coge otra."

Nakata suspiró y sacó una carta, pero la mente de Satoru ya había empezado a volar. Más tarde esa noche, se fue junto a los demás. Sin embargo, tan pronto como hubo alcanzado el primer piso, se separó de Haruichi, caminó alrededor por un corto tiempo, y luego se dirigió nuevamente hacia el segundo piso.

Sólo había querido pedirle algunos consejos a Miyuki. A pesar de que usualmente Satoru no estuviera emparejado con Miyuki fuera de los juegos, el de segundo año siempre había cuidado un poco de él, consiguiéndole cosas como un esmalte de uñas. Y viendo que parte de eso tenía que ver con Sawamura, había creído que sería un tanto apropiado. Después de todo, todos en el equipo sabían que Miyuki y Sawamura eran cercanos.

A excepción de que Satoru no se había dado cuenta exactamente de _cuán_ cercanos eran. Hasta el momento en que dobló la escalera y los divisó juntos, parados frente a la habitación de Miyuki.

Al principio, se preguntó si acaso Miyuki no le estaba dando a Sawamura algún extraño tipo de masaje facial. Pero luego, ellos se tambalearon, y algo de la luz que provenía de las lámparas del patio alumbró sus rostros, y – _oh_.

Con sus ojos ensanchándose, Satoru detuvo sus pasos. Su rostro se acaloró, y varios segundos después, lentamente—en silencio—bajó las escaleras paso a paso. Después de recobrar algo de sus sentidos, regresó a su habitación, donde procedió a pasar el resto de la noche mirando fijamente hacia su techo.

{ }

Satoru sabía que algunas veces podía ser un tanto lento, pero incluso él sabía qué era eso de lo que accidentalmente había sido testigo.

Ahora, mientras luchaba por coger el rollo de huevo con sus palillos, Satoru no quería otra cosa más que hundir nuevamente su cabeza en su almohada y olvidar lo que había visto.

La puerta se deslizó, abriéndose de nuevo. Un par de pesados pasos entraron al salón. Kuramochi y Shirasu estaban boquiabierto. Satoru levantó la mirada sin entusiasmo. Un segundo después, con un repiqueteo, sus palillos cayeron al suelo.

Las voces del entrenador Kataoka y la asistente Takashima, flotaron desde el corredor hacia el silenciado comedor.

"Después del desayuno tendremos una pequeña reunión."

"Sí, señor."

Cruzando la puerta abierta, ambos ingresaron. "Partiremos a las siete."

"Entendido, señor."

"En el bus, asegúrese de que –" El entrenador se detuvo abruptamente al ver a cierto entristecido muchacho de tercer año. Hubo una larga pausa. "… Masuko. ¿Qué estás tratando de probar?"

Los hombros de Masuko se encorvaron en señal de derrota, las luces del salón se reflejaban en su recientemente afeitada cabeza. Mientras el resto de los jugadores del equipo estallaban en carcajadas, Satoru parpadeó y se inclinó para recoger sus palillos.

* * *

Usualmente se sentarían adelante o en la mitad del bus. Pero esta vez, sin que ninguno de los dos tuviera que decirlo, se sentaron al fondo. Sawamura en el asiento junto a la ventana.

Una vez lleno, el bus empezó a moverse, el crujido de las llantas sobre la grava se mezclaba con la quietud de la mañana.

El sol se había alzado. El bus zumbaba bajo ellos. Rayos de luz ingresaban a través de las ventanas, iluminando las motas de polvo que brillaban débilmente, suspendidas alrededor de Sawamura. Kazuya extendió un brazo, observando cómo la luz caía en forma de una franja dorada sobre la piel de su mano antes de cambiar abruptamente hacia una oscura sombra.

Sawamura, quien había estado dormitando, abrió sus ojos. Al ver a Kazuya, lo miró fijamente – y luego preguntó, "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Creí que había algo en tu rostro," replicó inmediatamente. Para Kazuya, era una habitual y casi instintiva forma de responder.

"Mentiroso," dijo Sawamura, sacándole la lengua. Y, entonces, sin mirar alrededor para comprobar que nadie esté mirando, se inclinó y frotó suavemente su nariz contra la mano de Kazuya.

En un instante, los eventos de la noche anterior— ¿realmente había sido hace menos de un día?— empezaron a fluir por su mente.

{ }

"Me descubriste," dijo Kazuya.

Extendiendo un brazo, envolvió sus manos alrededor del rostro del menor. Sawamura cerró sus ojos. Kazuya se inclinó hacia él.

Su boca se encontró con las esquinas de la de Sawamura – y luego, ladeando su cabeza, lo besó. Suavemente, tentativamente. Kazuya nunca había hecho esto antes. Lo más cerca que había estado de ello había sido durante las escenas proyectadas en una pantalla de cine.

Pero, como empezaba a comprender, ver era distinto de hacer y sentir, y mientras pensaba eso, Sawamura se movió hacia adelante y empezó a corresponder el beso. Kazuya podía sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Sawamura presionado contra el suyo. Podía sentir su respiración, cálida y húmeda. Con su corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho, retrocedió.

Sawamura abrió sus ojos. Mirándolo con una expresión aturdida y sonando un tanto decepcionado, preguntó, "¿Es todo?"

Kazuya parpadeó – y luego, su boca se curvó en una sonrisa. Se inclinó de nuevo, esta vez presionando sus labios más firmemente contra los de Sawamura. En respuesta, Sawamura soltó un gemido ahogado. Sus labios se separaron ligeramente, invitando a Kazuya aún más hacia el calor de su boca. Ante eso, parte de su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando sintió que algo caliente se encendía dentro de su pecho y entrepierna.

¿A qué se debía esto? ¿Cómo habían llegado a este punto?

Kazuya se movió, y sintió que el marco de sus lentes golpeaba contra algo. Se detuvo, y esta vez fue Sawamura quien retrocedió, con un jadeo. Se separaron, ambos respirando rápidamente, sin haber conseguido aún una forma para respirar y besar al mismo tiempo. Se miraron entre ellos. El rostro de Sawamura estaba sonrojado, su boca ligeramente entreabierta, una pequeña parte de su lengua brillaba bajo la tenue iluminación. Kazuya imaginó que él debía de verse igual.

Ahora, no había forma de evitarlo – ninguna forma de evadir delicadamente el punto como Kazuya había hecho hasta el momento. Ellos—él y Sawamura—eran chicos. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Pero, entonces, Sawamura dio un paso hacia adelante y extendió sus brazos hacia el rostro de Kazuya. Mientras observaba, Sawamura alzó sus gafas, deslizándolas hacia encima de su cabeza. Todo alrededor de ellos perdió nitidez, convirtiéndose en manchas entreveradas. Todo a excepción de Sawamura, cuyo rostro se estaba acercando al suyo. Entonces, estaban besándose de nuevo. Y sintiendo cómo el cuerpo de Sawamura encajaba con el suyo, mientras colocaba una mano en la fría barandilla para encontrar estabilidad, Kazuya descubrió que no le importaba. La única cosa que parecía importar ahora, era que Sawamura estaba aquí.

_Bueno… Supongo que esto explica por qué las revistas de Kuramochi nunca tuvieron tanto efecto en mí._

{ }

Recostándose hacia la sombra del bus, Kazuya apoyó su mentón contra su mano izquierda. Su rostro se sentía ligeramente caliente, y trató de concentrarse en otra cosa. Junto a él, Sawamura bostezó.

Tenía un juego en el que pensar. No sería bueno emocionarse demasiado aquí. Al menos, no por las imágenes que estaban rondando por su cabeza justo ahora…

* * *

Era casi la hora para que el partido empezara. El día se estaba convirtiendo en otra calurosa tarde de verano, pero había una agradable briza circulando por el estadio.

_¡Slam!_

"¡Buen lanzamiento!"

Mientras los jugadores del equipo de Sakurazawa esperaban bajo la sombra de su dugout a que el juego iniciara, podían escuchar los fuertes sonidos que provenían del bullpen de Seidō. Alzando el guante para recibir la pelota de regreso, la estrella de ellos hizo una pausa – y luego, dando un paso hacia adelante, con sus mejillas hinchadas por el esfuerzo, lanzó.

_¡Slam!_

Reclinado sobre la barandilla del dugout, Furuki silbó. "Ese lanzamiento curvo se ve brusco. ¿Pero supongo que hoy no van a usar a ese zurdo?"

"Obvio que no. Viste la grabación." Tamukai, quien estaba parado junto a él, hizo una mueca al recordar. "Pude escuchar la pelota golpeando su rostro desde la _grabación_."

"Pero, ellos aún tienen esos otros pitcher. Especialmente ese tipo Furuya… Apuesto que nadie de aquí espera que ganemos," comento Koga secamente.

Hashida se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, es Seidō. Probablemente sólo podríamos ganar un juego de diez en contra de ellos."

"Idiota. No digas eso antes de empezar."

"Con el fin de hacer posible esa sola victoria, ¿no hemos estado trabajando duro?" dijo el entrenador con voz ronca mientras miraba hacia el campo.

"P-profesor," balbuceó Koga, poniéndose de pie.

Desde donde había estado sentado silenciosamente, rotando una pelota en su mano, Nagao Akira sonrió.

El entrenador giró a mirarlos. "Muchachos, es tiempo de que hagamos historia."

* * *

La multitud todavía seguía deambulando por el estadio cuando la voz del anunciador se escuchó: **"Empezaremos con el primer juego de las semifinales entre la Preparatoria Seidō y la Preparatoria Sakurazawa."**

"¡Ambos equipos, alinéense!" gritó el árbitro.

Saliendo de sus respectivo dugout, los jugadores de Sakurazawa y Seidō se reunieron en el centro del campo iluminado por el sol.

"_**¡Vamos!"**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **Siento sólo tener este pequeño capítulo con algunas revelaciones decepcionantes. Aunque tiene algo de fluff. La escena del beso no estaba en el borrador original, pero había varias personas que realmente parecían quererlo.

He estado ocupado con un nuevo grupo de Scanlation de Misawa dj, llamado Oshioshioshi! Scans (oshix3 en tumblr), Me gustaría dedicar este capítulo a los miembros de ese grupo – específicamente a kuraihisa, clariecandy, hazeoflies, honeyhoneychan, lamperouge-o y a los mellizos TLR. Y por supuesto, a mis lectores como siempre, gracias por su apoyo.

Por otro lado, condofixed en tumblr, dibujó un increíble comic para este fic. Estuve completamente sorprendido de verlo. ¡Gracias!


	32. Pocari Sweat

FF Original: **The Trajectory of Laughter – PK Samurai**

* * *

**Capítulo Treinta y Dos: Capítulo de Cumpleaños de Eijun**

* * *

_~ Esto toma lugar después del capítulo 29 y justo antes del capítulo 1. ~_

Los números digitales de su despertador brillaban azules en la oscuridad – 11:50.

Desde la ventana abierta, Eijun podía escuchar el esporádico sonido de carros circulando, el cual aumentaba o disminuía en volumen como si de olas se tratase. Y, desde el extremo opuesto de la habitación, un ocasional ronquido que parecía estallar justo cuando su predecesor había sido olvidado en el silencio.

Hacía calor. Incluso con las cobijas amontonadas a un costado, sus piernas empezaban a pegarse por el sudor.

Separándolas con fuerza, Eijun se movió hacia otra posición por la que debía de haber sido la enésima vez. En esta ocasión, mirando hacia la pared, estiró un dedo para trazar figuras sin forma sobre el frío yeso.

No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras que Miyuki había dicho la última vez que se encontraron.

"_¿Y si realmente pudiera atrapar para ti de nuevo? ¿No sería algo bueno?"_

"_¿Crees que algún dios ahí arriba haya estado escuchando?"_

¿Sobre qué podría haber estado hablando Miyuki? Había parecido como si algo estuviera rondando por su mente. Y, sin embargo, la única cosa que Eijun había podido pronunciar fue el decirle a Miyuki que viniera a sus juegos.

Dejando caer su mano a su costado, Eijun suspiró. Algunas veces, realmente le frustraba su propio persona.

Repentinamente, como en respuesta, hubo un crujido en la litera arriba de él. Y luego –

"… ¿no puedes dormir, senpai?"

Girando para echarse sobre su espalda, respondió, "Podría preguntarte lo mismo." Hubo silencio por un momento, antes de que otro turbulento ronquido rompiera el sonido. A pesar de su ánimo decaído, Eijun sonrió. "… aunque parece que Aramaki no tiene ningún problema con eso."

"¿Alguna vez lo ha tenido?" se escuchó la seca respuesta de Okumura. "Por lo general también estás roncando a estas horas, senpai."

"Sí, sí. Me sorprende que puedas dormir con nosotros dos aquí."

"Takuma me prestó sus auriculares."

Después de un segundo, Eijun se impulsó con sus codos. "¿Usas auriculares para dormir? ¿Es por eso que nunca me respondes en la mañana?"

"No, eso es a propósito. ¿Hay algo que te molesta, senpai?"

Parpadeó, un poco sorprendido – pero no particularmente sorprendido por la usual muestra de franqueza de Okumura. "… ¿es tan obvio?"

"Diría que es porque soy tu catcher… pero no es como si fueras especialmente difícil de leer," dijo Okumura, e incluso en la oscuridad, Eijun prácticamente podía ver la expresión mordaz en su rostro.

Por un largo minuto, Eijun no respondió. En lugar de eso, se echó hacia atrás sobre el colchón. En el silencio que le siguió, pudo escuchar el sonido de su propia respiración, que se volvió irregular por el simple hecho de ser consciente de ello. Un carro pasó por el exterior, llantas girando audiblemente sobre la grava.

Finalmente, fue Okumura quien rompió el silencio. "Feliz cumpleaños, Sawamura-senpai."

Eijun miró hacia su despertador – 12:05. "Tarde." No hubo respuesta a excepción del otro extremo de la habitación, donde Aramaki soltó otro ronquido. Tomó un profundo respiro. "Está bien, bueno… eres inteligente, Okumura… así que… bueno, puedes decirme – cómo, ¿cómo ayudas a alguien que no quiere ser ayudado?"

"¿Qué?" dijo Okumura, con voz monótona.

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'qué'?" tartamudeó.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

"Oh, quiero decir… estoy preguntando para un—uh—amigo entiendes…"

"Claro."

"Yo… es que… sabes, mejor olvídalo." Sintiéndose un tanto acalorado, Eijun giró hasta quedar boca abajo. Enterró su cabeza en su almohada.

"No puedes," dijo Okumura. "No puedes ayudar a alguien que no quiere ser ayudado."

* * *

El sol apenas había empezado a ponerse cuando los miembros del equipo de béisbol de Seidō se ubicaron en el edificio del comedor para cenar. Quizá con el fin de engordarlos para el próximo campamento de verano, las cocineras habían preparado un festín de kastsudon. Todos comían la deliciosa comida con entusiasmo, generando un raro momento de quietud sólo interrumpido por los pedidos de segunda ronda.

"Segunda, por fa–" Okumura se interrumpió por un pequeño hipo. Parpadeó una vez, luciendo sorprendido. Entonces, sujetando su bandeja en alto con determinación, continuó, "Segunda, por favor. Disculpa."

"… estás disculpado," dijo Haruichi avergonzado, rascando la esquina de su mejilla.

Después de recoger sus segundas porciones de chuleta de cerdo, empezaron a caminar por las abarrotadas mesas, buscando por un asiento vacío. Divisando a un par de muchachos de segundo año que se levantaban de una mesa cercana al medio, se dirigieron allí, colocando sus bandejas de cena sobre la mesa.

Mientras Haruichi jalaba su silla, notó al muchacho del frente engullendo furiosamente su tazón de arroz. "Oh, Watanabe-kun. ¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento?"

El pitcher de primer año levantó la mirada de su tazón – y luego, viendo a Haruichi y Okumura, sonrió ampliamente. "¡Kominato-senpai! ¡Okumura-senpai!" Agitó su mano, con la cuchara dentro, a modo de saludo, ignorando los sonidos de protesta del muchacho junto a él cuando pequeñas porciones de cebolla volaron en el aire. "¡El entrenamiento estuvo genial! Creo que estoy consiguiendo mejorar mi forma."

"Es bueno escuchar eso," dijo Haruichi alentadoramente, pasándole una servilleta al otro muchacho.

"Aunque, por supuesto, todavía estoy años luz por detrás de Furuya-senpai y Sawamura-senpai," Watanabe se apresuró en añadir, echando un vistazo hacia Okumura, quien había empezado a hundir sus cubiertos en su tazón sin ningún comentario. Mirando hacia el catcher, Haruichi empezó a sudar. Se preguntaba si Okumura siquiera sabía el nombre del pitcher de primer año.

"Eso no es lo que te escuché decir ayer cuando estabas discutiendo con Aramaki," dijo una nueva voz. Con excepción de Okumura, todos voltearon para ver al jardinero central de Seidō parado en un extremo de la mesa con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Oigan muchachos. ¿Han visto a Sawamura?"

"¡Tōjō-senpai! ¿Para qué buscas a Sawamura-senpai?" preguntó Watanabe, agitando su cuchara una vez más.

"Tengo que devolverle algo," dijo Tōjō, señalando hacia una bolsa de plástico que estaba sujetando.

"Está en el bullpen," dijo Okumura, de forma casi agotada. "No creo que quiera ser interrumpido ahora."

Tōjō giró hacia el catcher. "¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?"

"Estaba al teléfono," replicó con un encogimiento de hombros.

Luciendo perplejo, Tōjō decidió no hablar sobre el asunto. Dejándose caer sobre una silla vacía, empezó a pelar una mandarina. Ignorando las miradas desaprobatorias del muchacho sentado a su lado, Watanabe miró con curiosidad hacia Okumura, quien continuó llevando cucharadas de arroz hacia su boca de forma indiferente. Tomando un sorbo de su sopa de miso, Haruichi no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

"_¿Hola?"_

No había nada malo con la llamada, sin embargo, su voz sonaba un tanto silenciada. Era como si hubiera algo en la línea bloqueando su voz, como si algo más grande que su usual distancia estuviera en medio de ellos.

Eijun abrió su boca, y luego la cerró. Curvando sus dedos a través de los eslabones metálicos de la valla, inclinó su cabeza, sin palabras bajó la mirada hacia sus zapatillas.

"… _¿Sawamura? ¿Estás ahí?" _Oh claro, el identificador de llamados lo había delatado.

"¡Miyuki-senpai…!" dijo finalmente, tratando de hablar con su habitual bravuconería. Pateó el suelo. "¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?"

Podía oír una musiquilla, y luego lo que sonó como algo siendo anunciado desde el lado de Miyuki. _"Estoy en la estación, esperando por mi tren. Bastante aburrido. ¿Cómo estuvo tu cumpleaños?"_

"Bien," dijo Eijun. "Hubo torta."

"_¿Qué tipo de torta?"_

"De vainilla. Con cobertura de chocolate."

"_Mhmm. ¿Me guardaste una tajada?"_

El pie de Eijun se detuvo. "¿Regresarás a Tokyo pronto?"

"_Tengo un chequeo en dos días."_

"¿Dos días?" repitió Eijun, su corazón saltó hacia su garganta. "¿No tuviste un chequeo hace sólo algunas semanas?"

Una pausa, mientras otra musiquilla y otro anuncio se escuchaban a través del parlante. _"Mi doctor quiere revisar algo. No es nada serio."_

"Oh. Bueno." Desenredando sus dedos de la valla, Eijun dio un paso hacia atrás y se sentó en la banca. Trató de aclarar su garganta. "Si algo grave sucede… sabes que puedes decírmelo, ¿cierto?" Pero mientras hablaba, hubo un estruendo al otro lado de la línea, el sonido del tren arribando a la estación.

Mientras Eijun esperaba que el ruido desapareciera, se dio cuenta que ahí afuera en el campo, había una solitaria figura corriendo. Creyó que podía adivinar quién era.

Extendiendo una sola mano, abrió la anilla de la lata que había recogido de la máquina expendedora. Llevándola hacia su boca, tomó un sorbo. Estaba fresca y ligeramente dulce.

El ruido de fondo se desvaneció. _"Bueno, el torneo de verano está cerca. ¿Crees que el equipo estará listo para entonces?"_

"El equipo se ve bien. Los pitches de primer año aún son un poco inexpertos, pero tienen espíritu."

"_¿Cómo va Okumura?"_

Un tanto sorprendido, Eijun parpadeó. "Bien, como siempre."

"_Es un buen catcher."_

"Lo sé."

Una pausa. La figura que corría en la distancia había doblado la esquina y empezaba a tornarse más grande, el sol poniente a su espalda.

"_Oh sí – no podía creerlo, pero se habían quedado sin ningún té de oolong en la estación," _se escuchó la voz de Miyuki, sonando divertida. _"Adivina lo que conseguí en vez de eso."_

"¿Qué?"

"_Ramune con sabor a naranja. Era la última que quedaba."_

Eijun apretó la lata azul en su mano. "¿Sí? También conseguí algo diferente de lo usual. Estoy tomándola ahora."

"_¿Qué compraste?"_

"Pocari sweat."

Otra pausa. _"… ¡Haha! Sabe bien después de un día de duro de entrenamiento, ¿no?"_

"Sí," dijo Eijun. "Sí."

Desde el lado de Miyuki, hubo otra musiquilla y luego el sonido del siguiente anuncio. _"Mi tren está por llegar. Voy a colgar."_

"Está bien."

Una pausa final. _"Y lo sé, Sawamura. Sé que puedo decirte."_

Hubo silencio, y Eijun no tuvo que mirar hacia la pantalla para saber que la llamada había finalizado. Colocando su celular sobre la banca, dio otro sorbo a su bebida. Y luego otro.

El sonido de los pasos que corrían se hizo más y más fuerte. Pronto, con sus hombros agitándose ligeramente por el esfuerzo, la figura se detuvo. Divisando a Eijun sentado en el bullpen, dudó. Jadeando, se inclinó para tomar una toalla. Enderezándose, asintió hacia Eijun.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Furuya, secando su cuello.

Eijun bebió otro sorbo. Levantó su manga para limpiar su rostro. "Eso es lo que debería preguntarte a ti." Poniéndose de pie, tomó aire. "Vamos. Hay que cenar."

* * *

"No puedes," dijo Okumura. "No puedes ayudar a alguien que no quiere ser ayudado."

Respirando contra su almohada, Eijun no respondió. Ya lo sabía. Y no muy en el fondo. Sólo que no había sido eso lo que había querido escuchar.

En la tranquila oscuridad de la habitación, Aramaki soltó otro ronquido. Algo crujió encima de él. Y luego, suavemente, como si hablar consigo mismo, Okumura añadió, "Lo único que puedes hacer es hacerle saber que estás ahí. Esperando."

* * *

**Notas del autor: **Disculpen este atrasado capítulo de cumpleaños.

Puedo recordar que un año atrás estaba luchando por terminar a tiempo el capítulo de cumpleaños de Eijun. Bueno, tampoco lo logré esta vez. Es increíble cuán rápido pasa el tiempo. Aún sigo escribiendo este fic (aunque sustancialmente más detallado) y ustedes aún siguen (me imagino) leyendo.

Gracias a todos por estar conmigo durante este último año. ¡Por el siguiente!

* * *

**N/T: **Finalmente al día, _–se hace bolita–._


	33. Posibilidades no consideradas

FF Original: **The Trajectory of Laughter – PK Samurai**

* * *

**Capítulo Treinta y Tres**

* * *

"**Alta de la primera, la ofensiva de la Preparatoria Seidō empieza con el primer bateador, campocorto, Kuramochi-kun."**

Mientras observaba a Kuramochi ubicarse en el plato, Chris bajó el extremo de su lápiz hasta tocar el cuaderno de anotaciones. El entrenador Kataoka, como de costumbre, estaba parado firmemente junto a él, analizando el campo. Una brisa pasajera circuló por la caseta, haciendo que las páginas se levantaran ligeramente.

Inmóvil en la caja de bateo, Kuramochi observó el primer lanzamiento pasar de largo.

"_**¡Strike!"**_ gritó el árbitro.

Mientras el pitcher del equipo contrario alzaba su guante para recibir la pelota, los jugadores de Seidō empezaron a gritar alentadoramente hacia Kuramochi. En lo alto del cielo, las nubes debían de haberse movido pues el metal en el extremo de su lápiz empezó a brillar bajo la luz del sol.

Un aire cálido cosquilleó su oreja, y Chris sintió un peso sobre su hombro.

"Eh… ¿entonces así es como se hacen las anotaciones?"

Moviéndose un poco hasta captar un vistazo de un despeinado cabello castaño, Chris sonrió. "¿Nunca lo habías hecho?"

"Nop. O sea, esto es algo que hacen los managers, ¿no?" dijo Sawamura despreocupadamente, girando su cabeza para mirar a Chris. Un instante después, como si recién se diera cuenta a quién le estaba hablando, una expresión de vago horror empezó a formarse en su rostro. "C-Claro que no estoy diciendo nada malo sobre eso."

Sin embargo, antes de que Chris pudiera responder, hubo una repentina conmoción en el campo. Lanzando su bate hacia un costado, Kuramochi empezó a correr. La pelota rebotó varias veces en el campo interior antes de ser atrapada por el segunda base, quien la lanzó hacia primera y –

"_**¡Out!"**_

Isashiki salió para ubicarse en el círculo de espera y Kuramochi descendió cansinamente hacia la caseta.

"¿Cómo era?" preguntó Chris.

Con el ceño profundamente fruncido, Kuramochi se sacó el casco. "El movimiento es más aleatorio de lo que creí que sería después de ver el video."

Chris intercambió miradas con el entrenador. "Hay algo de viento el día de hoy."

"¿Qué hay con los lanzamientos de nudillos?" preguntó Sawamura con curiosidad. "Nunca me he enfrentado a una antes."

"Una nudillera es un tipo de quebrada, como tus lanzamientos," explicó Chris, volteando. "El pitcher lanza la pelota de una forma en la que no rota hasta que es soltada. Incluso el mismo pitcher no sabrá hacia dónde se moverá."

"El viento de hoy hará que el movimiento de la pelota sea aún más aleatorio. Sin embargo, es lo mismo para el oponente," dijo el entrenador Kataoka. Ante el sonido de su voz, los otros jugadores miraron hacia ellos. "Estén atentos a las _bolas_; y una vez que estén en base, a las posibilidades de que el catcher no la llegue a atrapar."

* * *

_¡Clang!_

Colisionando contra el bate, la pelota rebotó en el suelo antes de deslizarse a través del campo interior.

"¡Segunda!" gritó Akira. Ya en movimiento, Matsuzawa corrió hacia adelante para atrapar la pelota con su guante. La lanzó hacia Koga en primera, siendo recibido por el sonido de un chasquido al encontrarse con el guante y –

"_**¡Out! ¡Tres outs! ¡Cambio!"**_

Exhalando suavemente, Akira empezó a correr de regreso hacia la caseta de Sakurazawa. Sus compañeros de equipo lo rodearon, luciendo una mezcla de expresiones de alivio y júbilo.

"¡Sí! ¡Akira!"

"¡Buen lanzamiento!"

Esperando por ellos en el interior de la caseta, el entrenador Sanae tensó silenciosamente su puño en señal de victoria. Ante eso, Akira finalmente sonrió.

Karino palmeó a Akira en la espalda. "¡Lo hicimos! ¡Tres de tres contra _Seidō_!" Su voz se escuchaba alegre, y añadió con emoción, "Akira, contigo puede que…"

En el otro extremo del campo, los jugadores de Seidō estaban saliendo de su caseta. Mientras Akira volteaba para encararlos, un jugador alto de cabeza afeitada quedó a la vista. Tal vez sintiendo el escrutinio, el jugador miró en su dirección, y por un instante, sus miradas se encontraron.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció y Akira sintió una gota de sudor descender por su rostro. "Puede que sí o no, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es anotarles algunos puntos."

"¡Cierto!"

* * *

Acompañado por un sonido de esfuerzo y por el crujido de la tierra, la pelota se disparó desde el montículo. El bateador abanicó, pero con un rotundo _¡slam!_, la pelota viró hacia el guante que esperaba.

"… _**¡tercer strike! ¡Bateador fuera! ¡Cambien posiciones!"**_

Dejando sus posiciones, los jugadores empezaron a salir del campo.

"¡Buen lanzamiento!"

"¡Buena, Tanba!"

El de tercer año alzó una mano hacia el borde de su gorra, luciendo una complacida pero avergonzada expresión. Corriendo junto a él, Kazuya sonrió.

Debido a su lesión, este era el primer juego de verano de Tanba como pitcher abridor. Considerando al oponente y el sólido desempeño que había mostrado en la segunda mitad del juego contra Yakushi, Kazuya no había estado demasiado preocupado—sin embargo, era un alivio ver a la estrella retornar al montículo completamente recupera–

"¡Tanba-senpai!" Una voz familiar desde la caseta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Descendiendo las escaleras, Tanba se detuvo—y luego, con una pequeña sonrisa, chocó los cinco con la mano que esperaba. Los otros jugadores ingresaron hacia el espacio alrededor de ellos, entusiastas por reiniciar la ofensiva.

Mientras tanto, la figura que esperaba volteó hacia Kazuya. "¡Miyuki-senpai! Déjame ayudarte con eso." Sintiendo que el de primer año rozaba su espalda al arrodillarse detrás de él, un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Kazuya.

Dándose vuelta, sujetó al otro muchacho del brazo, levantándolo con firmeza. "Oi, puedo hacerlo solo. Tú quédate sentado, Bakamura."

"Sólo fue una pequeña _contusión_," se quejó Sawamura, pero no opuso resistencia. Al ver su labio sobresalir en un pequeño puchero, Kazuya sintió algo revolverse en su estómago. Haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por ignorarlo, llevó a Sawamura hacia la banca, sentándolo, para después agacharse y sacarse su equipo protector.

"**Alta de la segunda entrada, la ofensiva de la Preparatoria Seidō empieza con el cuarto bateador, primera base, Yūki-kun."**

Mientras Masuko se arrodillaba en el círculo de espera, gritos de aliento descendieron desde las gradas. Yūki se ubicó en el plato. Sosteniendo el bate en su mano, se inclinó en su postura de bateo.

Hubo un breve momento de calma cuando el pitcher de Sakurazawa miró hacia Yūki. Luego empezó sus movimientos para lanzar—inclinándose ligeramente hacia atrás, lanzó la pelota por encima de su cabeza. Sin embargo, en vez de dispararse desde el montículo como una rápida, pareció casi resbalarse de su mano, flotando a través del aire, y entonces –

"_**¡Strike!"**_

Dispersos murmullos se esparcieron por la multitud. Sin moverse, Yūki miró hacia el enorme guante del catcher antes de regresar su mirada hacia el pitcher.

Después de otra pequeña pausa, el pitcher lanzó de nuevo. Una vez más, la nudillera pareció flotar a través del aire—pero en esta oportunidad, el bate de Yūki se movió. Girando en forma de una borrosa mancha de metal bruñido, hubo un _¡clang!_ cuando golpeó la pelota.

Lanzando el bate hacia un costado, Yūki empezó a correr. Mientras tanto, la pelota se disparó por un costado del pitcher. Rebotando contra el suelo con un golpe seco, se dirigió hacia los jardines –

Como un destello de color rojo, el campocorto de Sakurazawa se lanzó hacia adelante. Visiblemente cansado y con sus dientes apretados, extendió su guante—consiguiendo apenas atrapar la pelota con el borde. Sin dudar, torció su cuerpo y la lanzó hacia el guante que esperaba en primera justo en el momento en el que Yūki pisaba la base. El primera base volteó y sostuvo su guante en alto hacia el árbitro.

Hubo una pausa mientras el árbitro miraba fijamente. Y, luego, alzó su puño derecho. _**"¡Out!"**_

La caseta de Sakurazawa estalló en una eufórica celebración. Sacando su bate del contenedor, Kazuya alzó una ceja. Con una reverencia, Masuko se ubicó en la caja de bateo.

"**Quinto bateador, tercera base, Masuko-kun."**

Arrodillándose en el círculo de espera, Kazuya dirigió su mirada hacia el pitcher del equipo contrario. Se había mantenido calmado aun cuando enfrentó a un bateador como Yūki. Estaba claro ahora que ese lanzamiento no había sido desarrollado este verano. Como había sospechado, la batería había estado preparándose pacientemente durante toda su vida de preparatoria, sólo para este verano.

Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que lo hubieran perfeccionado. O tal vez sería mejor decir que el lanzamiento tenía algunos defectos.

Mientras la pelota descendía, Masuko la observó pasar.

"_**¡Bola cuatro!"**_

Masuko lanzó el bate hacia el suelo, y Kazuya se puso de pie.

Había pocas cosas que un pitcher podía hacer para controlar la trayectoria de un lanzamiento como este—un lanzamiento que estaba particularmente a merced del viento pasajero. Para un pitcher de nudilleras, ceder boletos con mayor frecuencia que el promedio, era algo de esperar. Era una espada de doble filo, por así decir.

"**Sexto bateador, catcher, Miyuki-kun."**

Ubicándose en la caja, Kazuya miró al pitcher de Sakurazawa. A pesar de haber cedido un boleto, como era de esperarse, su expresión seguía luciendo tan apacible como la intacta superficie de un estanque.

_Ahora… ¿qué guijarro habrá que lanzar para romper esa calmada superficie?_

El pitcher se enderezó, empezando sus movimientos para lanzar. Inclinándose hacia atrás, empujó su mano hacia adelante, soltando la pelota. Al estar enfrentándola por primera vez, y viendo que carecía completamente de rotación, Kazuya no pudo evitar sentir un repentino respeto por el pitcher.

Se estaba acercando erráticamente—probablemente sería un poco alta. Kazuya la dejó pasar. Sin embargo, antes de que alcanzara el plato, la pelota descendió de improviso hasta la altura de su cinturón.

"_**¡Strike!"**_

Bajando su bate, sin haberse dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo la respiración, Kazuya finalmente exhaló. Tan aleatorios como resultaban ser estos lanzamientos, parecía que realmente no tenía caso tratar de leer a esta batería.

"¡Vamos Miyuki! ¡Hagámoslo!"

"¡Miyuki-senpai! ¡Mándalo a volar!"

Ante el sonido de la segunda voz, Kazuya dio un respingo. Mirando hacia la caseta, vio que—ciertamente—apoyándose contra la barandilla, ubicado entre Kominato y Kuramochi, estaba nada más y nada menos que Sawamura. Aún seguía usando las gafas de sol sin medida de Kazuya, y justo cuando este miró, el de primer año retrocedió, alejándose de la barandilla.

Mientras el menor de los Kominato volteaba a, probablemente, preguntarle algo a Sawamura, Kazuya se inclinó en su postura de bateo. Observando al pitcher asentir ante la señal de su catcher, empezó a sudar. ¿Por qué había esperado algo distinto? Por supuesto que el idiota no iba a quedarse quieto en la banca como le habían dicho. No. Tenía que estar ahí afuera, alentando con el resto del equipo.

Se sentía como si el contenido de su estómago hubiera empezado hervir lentamente. Ni bien regresara a la caseta, decidió, le pediría a Kuramochi o a Chris que vigilaran a Sawamura.

Repentinamente, su mente regresó a la situación actual, y Kazuya se dio cuenta que el pitcher de Sakurazawa ya había empezado a lanzar. La mano ya había salido—la pelota se deslizó—y luego, en los instantes que le siguieron, estaba flotando a través del aire, dirigiéndose directamente hacia él. ¿Llegaría dentro de la zona? ¿O se deslizaría lejos, convirtiéndose en una _bola_?

No existía forma de saberlo. Al menos, no hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Sus manos se apretaron alrededor de su bate, Kazuya abanicó—y sintió que hacía contacto justo en el momento en que la pelota empezaba a quebrarse. Lanzando el bate hacia un costado, empezó a correr.

En su visión periférica pudo distinguir a la blanca pelota rodando por el campo interior y a Masuko corriendo hacia segunda. El segunda base corría velozmente hacia adelante para atrapar la pelota con su guante—y la lanzó hacia el campocorto que esperaba en segunda, quien a su vez se la pasó al primera base. Apretando sus dientes, Kazuya retornó su atención hacia la cada vez más cercana primera base, instando a sus piernas a que se movieran más rápido.

Justo antes de que pisara la base, escuchó el revelador sonido de la pelota golpeando contra un guante. Corriendo de largo, Kazuya frenó hasta detenerse.

"_**¡Out! ¡Tres outs! ¡Cambio!"**_

Sacándose su casco, Kazuya regresó hacia la caseta de Seidō. Mientras el resto de sus compañeros de equipo lo palmeaban en el hombro y empezaban a salir para defender, Kazuya escuchó a Kuramochi comentar, "Batear un _double-play_, ¿eh? No es propio de ti."

El ceño de Kazuya se frunció. ¿Qué fue eso? Apenas había notado que la pelota se estaba acercando.

_Maldición._

No podía recordar la última vez en la que había estado así de distraído durante su turno al bate.

Meciendo sus pies sobre sus talones, Sawamura gritó desde el fondo de la caseta, "¡No te preocupes, no te preocupes!" El zurdo sonrió descaradamente. "Incluso los mejores cometen errores."

Sacándose los guantes, Kazuya empezó a sudar. Y pensar que había roto su concentración por esto… Sin embargo, sintió sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa.

* * *

"¡Vamos, Tanba!"

"¡Tanba-san!"

El entusiasmo de la multitud espectadora iba en aumento, sin embargo, debido a la emoción producida durante la mitad del juego, la vista del campo estaba bloqueada por los cuerpos que se juntaban en la barandilla de la caseta.

Sentándose nuevamente en la banca, Eijun acomodó las gafas deportivas de sol que reposaban sobre el puente de su nariz.

No había estado mintiendo en la mañana cuando dijo que se sentía mejor. Pero todavía existía un extraño, casi doloroso, zumbido en algún lugar entre sus oídos. Se sentía anormal la forma en que lo desorientaba. Estaba casi _alegre_ de no estar allí afuera en el montículo lanzando, lo cual definitivamente era un raro sentimiento. De hecho, la única otra ocasión en la que Eijun podía recordar haberse sentido así fue a finales de su segundo año, después de haber recibido la noticia acerca de su abuelo.

Levantando la mirada, pudo distinguir el marcador por encima de las cabezas de sus compañeros de equipo. Estaban en la baja de la cuarta entrada. Ninguno de los equipos había anotado aún, llenando así las filas con ceros. Honestamente, Eijun estaba sorprendido. No había esperado que Sakurazawa pudiera mantenerlos sin anotar durante la mitad del juego.

¿Pero quiénes eran ellos? Se había sorprendido cuando supo que Seidō se enfrentaría a Sakurazawa en las semifinales. Eso no había sucedido en su primer año original. Todos los equipos que habían enfrentado hasta el momento habían sido familiares para Eijun, pero por primera vez, un juego que no había sucedido en su tiempo original estaba desarrollándose ahora. De eso sí estaba seguro.

Lo que Eijun no podía recordar del todo era a qué equipo se habían enfrentado originalmente. ¿Había sido Sensen? Supuso que era posible que en esta oportunidad Sensen y Sakurazawa hubieran cambiado de bloques. Sin embargo, no podía recordar el encuentro contra Sensen en su primer año. Y si forzaba demasiado su mente a recordar qué había sucedido, sólo conseguía empeorar el zumbido en su cabeza.

Eijun empezó a sudar. _¿Acaso Sensen fue un equipo tan aburrido?_

* * *

"_**¡Slam!"**_

"¡B-Buen lanzamiento, Furuya!" Gritó Ono, haciendo una mueca ante su humeante guante.

Inquieto por la constante necesidad por lanzar de nuevo, Satoru alzó su guante con impaciencia para atrapar la pelota.

"¿Está bien que vayas con todo en el bullpen?" dijo Kawakami, sudando.

Miyauchi se levantó, lanzando la pelota de regreso hacia el de segundo año. "La forma de Tanba se ve bien el día de hoy, pero este es su primer juego del verano como abridor. Calma un poco ese fuego o quedarás exhausto antes de tener oportunidad de subir al montículo."

Satoru dudó. Luego, sofocando la sensación de descontento en su pecho, asintió. Alzando su hombro para limpiar el sudor de la parte baja de su rostro, volteó para mirar el juego en desarrollo.

Estaban en la baja de la quinta entrada, y el estancamiento de anotaciones entre ambos equipos no parecía ceder. A pesar de que Satoru no estaba particularmente preocupado, sí sentía una vaga y punzante curiosidad—exactamente, ¿qué tipo de lanzamientos podría estar lazando este pitcher de nudilleras para conseguir mantener a los mayores sin anotar durante la mitad del juego?

Lentamente, su mirada se desvió hacia la caseta, donde el resto del equipo se encontraba apoyado sobre la barandilla. Allí estaba Higasa, Endou, y… ese de tercer año cuyo nombre Satoru no podía recordar. Luego, estaba Sawamura, quien ahora era fácilmente reconocible debido a sus gafas deportivas.

"Él es sorprendente, ¿no es así?" Escuchó hablar a Kawakami.

"¿Eh?" Satoru dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al ver a Kawakami parado junto a él. En el otro extremo del bullpen, Miyauchi estaba hablando con Ono acerca de algo mientras señalaba su guante.

"Me refiero a Sawamura." Kawakami miró fijamente de largo. "Incluso después de ese accidente, él ya está en la caseta alentando a todos."

"Oh… sí," dijo Satoru. Era cierto, después de todo. Sawamura estaba muy por delante de él, tan brillante que debía preguntarse si acaso tenía el derecho de considerarlo su rival.

"Y… tú también eres bastante sorprendente," añadió Kawakami.

"… ¿Eh?" Por un momento, Satoru se preguntó si había escuchado mal, o si acaso Kawakami estaba hablando con alguien más. Pero no, el pitcher de lado estaba mirándolo directamente.

"Bueno… incluso cuando los bateadores consiguen un hit, o cuando el entrenador te cambia, siempre estás encendido y listo para volver al montículo," el rostro de Kawakami había adoptado una ligera sombra rosa. "Mientras que yo…" Se detuvo. "Bueno, al ser tu senpai, necesito hacerlo mejor."

"¡Nori, no pierdas ante los de primero!" Gritó Miyauchi, Kawakami sonrió avergonzado.

Satoru parpadeó, procesando las palabras de Kawakami. No estaba seguro de lo que había querido decir el otro pitcher. Era Sawamura el que todos consideraban sorprendente, no él. Así que probablemente lo estaba malinterpretando. Pero por alguna razón, su garganta se sentía estrecha.

"_**¡Bola cuatro!"**_

Escuchando la pequeña conmoción de la audiencia espectadora, todos voltearon a ver al bateador de Sakurazawa soltar su bate y trotar a primera base. Mientras tanto, el corredor en primera se movió hacia segunda.

Miyuki se levantó de la caja del catcher, pidiendo tiempo. Mientras los otros defensores se dirigían al montículo, Tanba se sacó su gorra. Incluso desde la distancia, Satoru pudo distinguir el sudor que brillaba sobre la calva cabeza de Tanba.

"Um… Furuya-kun." Después de un instante, Satoru bajó la mirada. Había una mata de cabello rosa mirando hacia él—era Haruichi. "El entrenador quiere que vayas a la caseta."

* * *

Arrodillándose en el círculo de espera, Akira podía sentir su corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho. Con dos corredores en base y sólo un _out_, esta era la mejor oportunidad para anotar que habían tenido durante todo el juego. Si conseguían anotar siquiera una sola carrera aquí, y luego contener la ofensiva del otro equipo durante las entradas restantes… entonces era posible. _Podría _llegar a suceder.

Akira tomó un profundo respiro. No, tenía que calmarse. Ponerse demasiado emocionado o nervioso interferiría con sus lanzamientos. No podía derrumbarse en estos momentos debido a eso.

Abriendo sus ojos, miró hacia los jugadores de Seidō que se habían reunido en el montículo. Bien, ellos eran un equipo de primer nivel. Cualquiera podría notar que cada uno de sus jugadores era mejor que cualquiera en Sakurazawa. Incluso había leído sobre alguno de ellos en revistas. Podía recordar el revuelo acerca del catcher de apariencia ladina que tenían. Personalmente, Akira estaba sorprendido de no haber escuchado más acerca del capitán. Cuarto bateador, la intensidad de su turno al bate en la parte alta de la cuarta entrada lo había perturbado tanto que había dado dos boletos en los siguientes turnos.

Pero aun así… el marcador no mentía. Estaban empatados, 0 a 0. Sakurazawa estaba en una posición privilegiada para anotar. Incluso si las probabilidades eran de 1 a 10, si conseguían tener éxito en esta entrada—entonces Sakurazawa podría vencer a Seidō. Por primera vez en la historia, Sakurazawa, una escuela pública, llegaría a las finales.

Repentinamente, Akira notó que los jugadores de Seidō habían volteado para mirar hacia la caseta. Siguió sus miradas y vio que el entrenador de ellos—un hombre de apariencia formidable e intimidante, muy diferente a su entrenador Sanae—había dado un paso hacia afuera.

"**La Preparatoria Seidō ha anunciado un cambio de jugadores. Reemplazando a Tanba-kun como pitcher entra Furuya-kun. Pitcher, Furuya-kun."**

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **Hola chicos. Me disculpo por la larga pausa. Sin embargo, ahora estoy básicamente de regreso. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que escribí béisbol… puede que haya quedado un poco rígido, pero téngame paciencia. ¡Gracias por todo el apoyo! Leer sus comentarios realmente me hace el día.

(Por otro lado, aunque no es tan importante, cometí un error en el capítulo anterior, en el cual Furuya está jugando cartas con Sakai y Nakata. Nakata no está en el primer equipo así que no debería haber estado allí. Pueden reemplazarlo mentalmente con Higasa u otro.)

Continuando, espero que disfruten el omake. Está inspirado en la imagen usada en esta historia, y lo desarrollé en torno a eso porque alguien que conozco dijo que había disfrutado la breve escena del paraguas en el capítulo 16. Ahora que pienso en ello de nuevo, también me recuerda uno de los dj de Kokonotsu. En fin, estoy re-abriendo el buzón de sugerencias de omake. Si hay algo (por ejemplo, una escena pasada) que les gustaría explorar, están invitados a mandar un pedido.

Por último, noticias sobre daiya no relacionadas con lo anterior, Oshi oshi oshi! Scans (oshix3 en tumblr) también acelerará un poco el ritmo ya que estoy de regreso para traducir. Hemos estado trabajando duro en varios nuevos proyectos. Siempre estamos en búsqueda de nuevos y activos miembros.

* * *

**\- Glosario -**

Passed ball = Se da cuando el catcher falla en sujetar o controlar legalmente una pelota que debería haber mantenido bajo control con el esfuerzo usual, y como resultado de esa pérdida de control, el bateador o corredor en base avanza.

Hay una mayor tendencia a esto cuando se trata de un pitcher de nudilleras. Las características que hacen difícil de batear a un lanzamiento de nudillos, la hace igual de difícil de atrapar. A pesar de que los equipos con ese tipo de pitcher usualmente cuentan con un "catcher de nudilleras," que está equipado con un guante especial parecido al del primera base, aún continúa siendo extremadamente difícil de atrapar.

* * *

**\- Omake -**

**Esto toma lugar en el segundo año de Eijun, durante el verano justo después del campamento de entrenamiento.**

El tiempo pasaba relativamente lento en el hospital. En la sala de espera, la única otra persona aparte de Eijun era un anciano que leía el periódico de la tarde. Mientras observaba, el hombre le dio la vuelta al papel, revelando la sección deportiva en la espalda. Podía distinguir la foto del estadio de Koshien, probablemente acompañada de un artículo acerca de la temporada de verano que se acercaba.

Con un _ring_, las puertas del elevador se abrieron, y alguien salió hacia la sala de recepciones del hospital.

Animándose, Eijun se puso de pie de un salto. "¡Miyuki-senpai!"

Las puertas se cerraron detrás de él, Miyuki se detuvo. "Sabes, no tienes que venir conmigo todas la veces. El campamento de entrenamiento está cerca. Podrías estar en el bullpen en estos momentos."

"¿Cómo salió todo, senpai?" Preguntó Eijun, pretendiendo no haber escuchado.

Miyuki se encogió de hombros, y acomodando la mochila en su hombro, empezó a dirigirse hacia la salida. "Lo mismo de siempre."

"En cierto modo esas son buenas noticias, ¿no es así?" Dijo Eijun, apresurándose para alcanzarlo. Las puertas de vidrio se deslizaron, abriéndose, y el aire acondicionado del hospital dio paso a una brisa cálida y húmeda.

"Claro, claro…" Miyuki se detuvo. Extendiendo una mano, miró hacia el cielo. "… ¿Está lloviendo?"

Eijun levantó la mirada. El cielo estaba con nubes grises—y mientras observaba, sintió algo mojado y frío deslizarse por su nariz. "Uh oh… creo que sí." Miró sombríamente hacia su uniforme, preguntándose si podría evitar tener que lavarlo.

Repentinamente, escuchó un extraño sonido similar a un graznido. Eijun volteó y vio a Miyuki sosteniendo un viejo y gris paraguas.

Miyuki sonrió. "Tienes suerte. Traje un paraguas." Le hizo señas a Eijun. "Ven."

A pesar de ser de los que se unían sin invitación, Eijun empezó a dudar. Miró hacia estrecho espacio junto al mayor. Por alguna razón que no podía identificar, se sentía nervioso. Pero, ¿por qué?

Miyuki empezó a caminar. _Honk. Honk._ "Apúrate o te quedarás atrás."

Ante eso, Eijun cedió y corrió hacia adelante, resguardándose bajo el paraguas.

"No fue tan difícil, ¿o sí?" Dijo Miyuki burlonamente. Podía haber tenido que ver con la curvatura del paraguas, o tal vez era la imaginación de Eijun, pero de alguna forma, la voz de Miyuki sonaba más cerca de lo usual.

"El paraguas es demasiado pequeño," gruñó. _Honk_. Más y más gotas de lluvia seguían cayendo, y podía sentirlas golpeando su hombro.

"Entonces acércate más," dijo Miyuki. Antes de que Eijun pudiera protestar, sintió el brazo de Miyuki envolverse alrededor de su espalda, jalándolo. Su costado rozó contra el de Miyuki. Y ante eso, a pesar de que no era lo más cerca que habían estado antes, por alguna razón, el rostro de Eijun empezó a calentarse. Sus palmas estaban sudando. Quería encogerse hasta desaparecer. Pero, al mismo tiempo, quería explotar.

_Honk honk._

Su brazo ardía al contacto con el costado de Miyuki, Eijun bajó la mirada hacia el grisáceo pavimento. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Tal vez estaba enfermo? Aunque no solía sentirse de esta forma. Sólo fue recientemente que empezó a sentirse así. Tal vez había contraído algo en el hospital.

"¿Sawamura?"

_Honk honk honk._

Aunque… si Eijun era honesto consigo mismo, tendría que admitir que sólo se sentía de esta forma con cierta persona. Y bueno… no era del todo ignorante con respecto a lo que sus síntomas podían significar. Después de todo, había leído _Kimi ni Todoke_ en su totalidad. Pero… ¿_Miyuki_ de entre todas las personas? ¿Por qué?

_¿¡Por qué no Chris-senpai!?_

"Sawamura."

"¿Qué?" Finalmente respondió Eijun, un poco malhumorado. Volteó—y al ver el rostro de Miyuki por encima del suyo, por un instante, sintió su corazón detenerse. Dio un paso hacia atrás, y sintió su cabeza golpear contra las varillas del paraguas. _Honk._

Miyuki alzó una ceja. "¿Pasa algo? Te ves distraído."

"Yo… Yo…" Tartamudeó Eijun. Como compensando por su breve pausa, su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte que nunca. Con una risa nerviosa, desvió la mirada. "Sabías… ¡¿Sabías que tu paraguas suena igual que un pato?!"


	34. El fin del mundo e incluso más

FF Original:** The Trajectory of Laughter – PK Samurai**

* * *

**Capítulo Treinta y Cuatro**

* * *

**"¡Cuarta bola!"**

Mostrando abiertamente una expresión de alivio, el bateador dejó caer su bate. Kazuya lo observó seriamente mientras golpeaba el suelo con un sonido metálico.

Sobre el montículo, Tanba se quitó la gorra para limpiar el sudor de su cabeza. Había lanzado bien, y había conseguido llegar así de lejos sin ceder ninguna carrera. Sin embargo, su falta de experiencia como abridor en este verano—aunque nada de eso era culpa de él—estaba empezando a hacerse notoria.

Tal vez pensando de la misma forma, el entrenador había salido de la caseta. Kazuya sintió su mandíbula tensarse. Eso no significaba que nada de esto había sido su culpa. Durante todo el juego, se había sentido extraño. Si bien había resultado más evidente cuando estuvo bateando, podía sentir que sus decisiones de juego también estaban siendo afectadas.

El entusiasmo que sentía al jugar béisbol estaba allí, por supuesto. Siempre estaba presente cuando Kazuya se encontraba en el diamante. El día de hoy, sin embargo, podía sentir otra emoción recorriéndolo al mismo tiempo. No era la habitual adrenalina que latía en su corazón como un tambor y que se impulsaba a través de su sangre, ensordeciendo los sonidos del exterior. No, era una extraña y ligera sensación que amenazaba con nublar y disminuir su aguda concentración.

¿Qué era esta sensación?

**"La Preparatoria Seidō ha anunciado un cambio de jugadores. Reemplazando a Tanba-kun como pitcher entra Furuya-kun. Pitcher, Furuya-kun."**

* * *

Dejando atrás la sombra de la caseta y poniendo un pie sobre el campo, Satoru pudo sentir de inmediato el cambio de temperatura. El verano siempre había sido difícil para él, más aún desde que vino a Tokyo. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, se sentía más ligero que nunca al poder pararse nuevamente bajo el sol.

Cuando vieron que Satoru se acercaba al montículo, el resto de sus compañeros de equipo se movieron para hacerle un espacio en el círculo.

"Lo siento, Furuya," se disculpó Tanba, entregándole la pelota. "No quise pasarte el relevo de esta forma."

Tomado por sorpresa, Satoru parpadeó hacia su guante. "Ah… no, es…" Sin poder pensar en una apropiada continuación, su voz se desvaneció.

Afortunadamente, el capitán lo retomó, diciendo, "Lo hiciste bien lanzando por cinco entradas seguidas sin ceder ninguna carrera, Tanba."

Acercándose, Kuramochi colgó un brazo alrededor de Satoru, quien tuvo que encorvarse para acomodarse ante la diferencia de alturas. "¡Hyaha! Ahora déjalo en manos de los menores, Tanba-san."

Mientras el resto de los defensores retornaba a sus posiciones, Miyuki se detuvo. "No te pongas tan tenso, Furuya. Deberías poder arrasar con ellos sin necesidad de darlo todo."

Sin embargo, para la consternación de Satoru, ante la vista del sonriente rostro del catcher, el recuerdo de dos figuras tambaleándose en medio de la oscuridad cruzó su mente. Quedándose sin palabras por segunda vez en sólo minutos, Satoru asintió rápidamente y desvió la mirada. Aparentemente sin notar su malestar, Miyuki se dirigió hacia la caja del catcher sin ningún otro comentario.

En un esfuerzo por aclarar su mente, como le habían inculcado innumerables veces, Satoru echó un vistazo alrededor del campo para confirmar la situación. Un out, corredores en primera y segunda. El actual bateador era el catcher de Sakurazawa.

**"**_**¡A jugar!"**_ ordenó el árbitro.

Satoru respiró lentamente.

"_Y… tú también eres bastante sorprendente."_

Con el sol a sus espaldas, juntó sus manos.

* * *

Todo había terminado para su catcher en el momento en el que el pitcher de Seidō hizo su primer lanzamiento. Akira había estado seguro de ello al observar la forma en la que Hidokoro había retrocedido, y después de eso, la forma en la que había empezado a morderse el labio inferior. Después de todo, había llegado a conocer a su compañero bastante bien con el transcurso de los años. A pesar de que Hidokoro era el mejor de su equipo haciendo contacto, nunca había sido particularmente firme ante una abrumadora fuerza bruta.

_**¡Slam!**_

"_**¡Bola!"**_ gritó el árbitro.

Notando una delgada línea de humo elevándose del guante del catcher, Akira sintió otra gota de sudor deslizarse por su rostro. Con un lanzamiento como ese, era de esperar que Hidokoro no hubiera podido hacer nada. No se parecía a nada que hubieran experimentado antes.

Podía oír las usuales palabras de aliento y burla filtrándose desde la caseta de Sakurazawa.

"¡Buena observación, Akira!"

"¡El pitcher no tiene control!"

Pero, por supuesto, lo que ellos no sabían era que Akira no había escogido _no_ abanicar. Más bien, no había podido hacerlo. Ya todos sabían que el pitcher lanzaba una rápida que iba a 150 km/h, y se habían preparado lo mejor que podían para eso. Sin embargo, se sentía incluso más rápida al enfrentarla desde la caja de bateo. La pelota había rugido mientras se dirigía hacia Akira, y se había sentido como si tuviera _vida propia_.

Ignorando los gritos, el catcher de Seidō se levantó y lanzó la pelota de regreso. "¡Buen lanzamiento!"

Volteando hacia el montículo, Akira miró al pitcher con incredulidad. ¿Realmente era un pitcher de primer año? El muchacho era alto, pero al igual que la mayoría de los menores, su uniforme le quedaba un poco holgado, lo que significaba que aún no había alcanzado su máximo crecimiento. Lo que significaba que su rápida—que ya parecía intocable—aún no estaba en su forma final.

Y pensar que este pitcher de poder—si es que los rumores acerca del otro pitcher de primer año de Seidō eran ciertos—no era ni siquiera el más formidable…

El pitcher de Seidō asintió y se enderezó. Las manos de Akira se apretaron alrededor del mango de su bate. Pronto, la pelota estaba dirigiéndose hacia él, y –

"_**¡Strike!"**_

Akira exhaló profundamente. Cuenta llena.

Tal vez resultaba supersticioso pensar de esta forma. Sin duda estaba siendo afectado por las innumerables historias acerca de sus compañeros de clase rezándole a Tenjin-sama antes de los exámenes y finalmente aprobándolos. Sin embargo, cuando Akira vio por primera vez la grabación del juego de Seidō contra Yakushi y alcanzó la parte en la que el zurdo había sido cargado fuera del juego, había sentido que su corazón empezaba a latir más rápido. A pesar de que se había sentido mal por el otro muchacho, parecía como si de alguna milagrosa manera, un camino se hubiera abierto para el desconocido equipo de Sakurazawa. La pregunta era, ¿los llevaría ese camino a vencer incluso al famoso Seidō? ¿Los llevaría hacia su sueño?

Inhalando lentamente, Akira se inclinó en su postura de bateo.

Ya habían pasado la mitad del juego y finalmente habían conseguido sacar del campo a la estrella de Seidō. Sin importar cuán rápidos fueran los lanzamientos ahora, no podían permitirse estar asustados y perder la oportunidad de anotar. Tan rápido como fuera posible, tan pronto como fuera posible, tenía que llegar a base. No importaba cómo.

Habiéndose ubicado para lanzar, por un instante, el pitcher de Seidō cruzó miradas con Akira. Y luego lanzó, su brazo girando hacia abajo. La pelota rugía mientras se disparaba hacia Akira, quien tuvo que hacer uso de toda su voluntad para quedarse inmóvil.

_**¡Slam!**_

Una pausa—y luego, _**"¡Cuarta bola!"**_

Lanzando hacia un costado su bate, Akira empezó a trotar hacia primera base. Mientras tanto, sus compañeros de equipo avanzaron una base, llenándolas.

No podían tener una lucha de poder contra este pitcher. En lugar de eso, la clave residía en la paciencia. Tenían que estar a la espera hasta encontrar la grieta en sus defensas. Akira sabía que era una estrategia para los débiles. Pero había funcionado hasta el momento, y si los antecedentes significaban algo, no había razón para que no funcionara de nuevo.

* * *

Kazuya miró hacia el árbitro, quien asintió como respuesta. "¡Tiempo!"

Mientras se acercaba hacia el montículo, pudo ver a Furuya mirando hacia el suelo. A pesar de que los inicios de Furuya siempre habían sido débiles, Kazuya había esperado que su reciente experiencia en los juegos de verano hubiera mejorado eso.

_¿Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado optimista?_

De lo que Kazuya podía recordar, Furuya había lucido bien al momento de entrar como relevo—pero eso era lo complicado de los pitchers. Nunca podías estar seguro acerca de ellos.

"_**¡Furuya!"**_ una voz gritó desde la caseta._** "¡Tienes que continuar con el sueño de Tanba-senpai!"**_

Ante eso, Kazuya volteó—y, por supuesto, no era otro que Sawamura, quien estaba apoyado sobre la barandilla. Mientras observaba, un ansioso Kominato se apresuró y—_"¡Eijun-kun!"_—jaló al de primer año hacia atrás.

Parado cerca de ellos, la cabeza afeitada de Tanba había adoptado un brillo rojizo de vergüenza. "No estoy muerto, sabes…"

Kazuya sintió que sus labios empezaban a crisparse. Al haber otro pitcher proyectando una gran sombra, pensó mientras luchaba por apartar sus ojos de la caseta y fallaba miserablemente, no era de sorprender que Furuya estuviera en aprietos. Adoptando un tono de voz mitad-burlón, mitad-grave, soltó casualmente, "Entonces, Furuya, ¿cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte bajo la sombra de Sawamura?"

Después de un instante, la voz de Furuya respondió tranquilamente, "Miyuki-senpai… Yo soy el que está en el montículo ahora."

Kazuya parpadeó. Esa no había sido la respuesta que había estado esperando. Volteando, se sorprendió de encontrar que—muy distante de la mirada de derrota que había estado esperando—Furuya lo estaba mirando con ferocidad. Sus ojos ardían con un brillo casi azulado que, si bien le recordaba a Kazuya sobre cierto zurdo, al mismo tiempo era diferente de todo lo que había visto.

Ante eso, la mente de Kazuya se quedó en blanco. Por un silencioso instante, no respondió.

Y luego, antes de que se diera cuenta qué estaba haciendo, se había encorvado y había empezado a reír. _**"¡Hahaha!"**_

"Oi, Miyuki…" escuchó a Kuramochi acercársele con recelo.

Resultaba inapropiado estar riéndose en este lugar—pero no parecía poder detenerse. Fluía de él como arena, y mientras continuaba, Kazuya pensó con nostalgia, _La posición de catcher principal sí que está desperdiciada en mí._

Una cosa era segura: había subestimado a Furuya.

En algún rincón distante de su mente, había estado preguntándose si acaso la presencia de Sawamura dificultaría el crecimiento de Furuya como pitcher. Después de todo, algunas veces, Sawamura brillaba tan intensamente que parecía como si pudieras quedar eclipsado bajo su sombra y desaparecer.

Y sin embargo, algunas veces, así como Kazuya empezaba a descubrir, también podía ayudarte a encontrar tu propia luz.

"… Lo sé, Furuya," consiguió decir finalmente, su risa desvaneciéndose mientras intentaba enderezarse. _Y lo siento_, se disculpó mentalmente. Había estado tan sumergido en la niebla de sus nuevos sentimientos, que habían nublado su atención sobre el campo. No había estado jugando como usualmente hacía. No había estado jugando como Miyuki Kazuya.

Pero si importar lo que sucediera, se recordó a sí mismo, el béisbol era su vida. Había sido así desde que tenía memoria y no tenía planes de cambiar eso.

Todo lo demás era secundario.

* * *

Sosteniendo un dedo en alto, Miyuki gritó, "¡Un out!" Luego, acomodando su máscara, se puso de cuclillas.

La risa del catcher aún resonaba en sus oídos como una irritante melodía que no podía sacar de su cabeza, Yōichi alzó una ceja. "¿Qué sucede con Miyuki?"

Ubicado cerca de segunda, Ryōsuke rio suavemente. "Se veía algo distraído, lo cual es raro en él. Aunque parece que ha vuelto a la normalidad."

Yōichi sintió sus cejas fruncirse. _Ya lo creo._

A pesar de haber tantos jugadores _locos por el béisbol_ en Seidō, si alguien le preguntara a Yōichi dónde se encontraba el más loco de ellos, habría señalado hacia la habitación de Miyuki sin pensarlo dos veces. El _mundo_ tendría que estar terminándose para que alguien así estuviera distraído durante un juego de béisbol. E incluso si sucediera eso, Yōichi no se sorprendería si el catcher se precipitara hacia el campo para un último juego.

Así que, para que Miyuki de entre todas las personas estuviera distraído durante un juego—y no cualquier juego, sino durante la maldita_ semifinal_ de las eliminatorias de verano… era una de otra, o Yōichi iba a tener que reevaluar todo lo que había creído que sabía acerca del catcher, o el mundo ciertamente estaba llegando a un desconcertante final.

Incluso hace sólo algunas semanas, la última opción habría parecido la más probable. Ahora, sin embargo—bueno, no estaba seguro.

"**Número 6, segunda base, Matsuzawa-kun."**

Agachándose, Yōichi se forzó a concentrarse en el juego que estaba por empezar.

Mientras el bateador se ubicaba en la caja, echó un vistazo hacia los corredores de Sakurazawa. Con dos outs y las bases llenas, todos lucían idénticas expresiones de concentración. Era de esperar: esta era la mejor oportunidad que ellos tenían para anotar hasta el momento, y probablemente, la última.

Pero menuda situación en la se encontraban… Recordando su relajada confianza de la noche anterior, Yōichi empezó a sudar. ¿Acaso le había traído mala suerte al equipo?

"¡Vamos, Matsuzawa!"

"¡Matsuzawa!"

Hubo una pausa mientras Furuya esperaba por la señal de Miyuki. Luego, con un asentimiento, se ubicó para lanzar—y soltó la pelota. Yōichi se tensó.

_**¡Slam!**_

"_**¡Strike!"**_ gritó el árbitro, tensando su puño.

Luciendo aturdido, el bateador miró hacia pelota por un instante antes de inclinarse nuevamente en posición.

Miyuki se levantó y lanzó la pelota de regreso. "¡Buen lanzamiento!" Poniéndose de cuclillas, señaló por el siguiente lanzamiento. Furuya asintió—y lanzó. Yōichi se tensó.

El bateador abanicó, su expresión torciéndose por el esfuerzo. _¡Clang!_

Yōichi observó la blanca pelota mientras se elevaba hacia lo alto, rotando en el aire antes de caer directamente hacia el guante de Masuko.

"_**¡Out!"**_

* * *

"**Cuarto bateador, primera base, Yūki-kun."**

Después de terminar de beber un vaso con agua fría, Eijun volvió a apoyarse contra el respaldar de última banca. Todos los demás estaban en la barandilla y apenas podía ver qué estaba sucediendo en el juego. Sin embargo, no había podido negarse cuando _Chris _de entre todas las personas le había pedido que se quede sentado.

Eijun frunció el ceño mientras miraba su vaso. Sólo había una persona que conocía su debilidad. O más bien, sólo había una persona que realmente la _usaría_ contra él.

Sin embargo, trató de apaciguarse, Miyuki lo había hecho por su bien. Si quería lanzar en la final que se llevaría a cabo en dos días, tenía que recuperarse tan rápido como fuera posible. Y si Eijun iba en serio con lo de cambiar el resultado de ese juego en este tiempo, era absolutamente crucial que jugara.

Y luego… ¿y luego qué? ¿Qué vendría después de eso?

"**Número cinco, tercera base, Masuko-kun."**

Eijun sintió algo punzar en su pecho. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había pensado acerca de cómo había regresado en el tiempo. Si bien en un principio había sido un pensamiento agobiante, había llegado a aceptarlo a su manera. Pero ahora, mientras la fecha del fatídico partido se volvía inevitablemente cercano, podía sentir algo de incertidumbre regresando y envolviéndose alrededor de él.

Desde que retornó a su cuerpo de primer año, Eijun sabía que había alterado el ritmo de las cosas aquí y allá. Incluso ahora, se encontraba enfrentando a uno de los resultados: estaba bastante seguro de que Seidō nunca había jugado contra Sakurazawa en su tiempo original.

A pesar de eso, Eijun sabía que aún no había causado diferencias significativas. O al menos, no creía que lo había hecho. Pero eso cambiaría por completo si Seidō emergía victorioso contra Inashiro en esta oportunidad—por lo menos, para los jugadores del equipo de Seidō, el resto del verano diferiría drásticamente.

Y si eso cambiaba, ¿qué pasaría después?

"**Número seis, catcher, Miyuki-kun."**

Reaccionando por instinto ante el sonido del nombre, Eijun se puso de pie de un salto. Giró, dispuesto a deslizarse fuera de la banca, colarse entre la multitud cerca de la barandilla, y juntarse de nuevo al resto del equipo que alentaba—pero entonces, ante el repentino crujido de lo que parecía una página siendo volteada, se detuvo abruptamente.

Sentado frente a Eijun, Chris tosió suavemente. Sudando, volvió a sentarse.

* * *

"¡Miyuki!"

"¡Batéala lejos!"

Alta de la sexta: dos outs, corredores en primera y tercera. Un solo sencillo le daría la ventaja a Seidō. Y con la racha de lanzamientos de Furuya, tendrían el impulso para llevar el juego a la línea final.

Reajustando sus guantes de bateo, Kazuya se ubicó en la caja. Había estado sin anotar durante todo el juego. Incluso si la puntuación estaba lejos de ser la ideal, por el bien de su promedio de bateo, tenía que conseguir un hit.

Cuidadosamente, observó al pitcher de Sakurazawa mientras comprobaba las bases. Yūki, quien había tomado una ventaja de la primera base mayor a la usual, devolvió la mirada calmadamente. Después de una pausa, el pitcher alzó su pierna. Justo cuando se movía hacia adelante para lanzar, Yūki despegó.

"_**¡Va a robarla!" **_se escuchó la advertencia.

Con los ojos visiblemente ensanchados, el pitcher giró hacia abajo su brazo y soltó la pelota. Deslizándose, flotó en el aire hacia Kazuya. Se inclinó hacia atrás para dejarla pasar. La pelota descendió, aterrizando en el guante del catcher, quien inmediatamente se puso de pie y la lanzó hacia segunda—pero era demasiado tarde.

El árbitro extendió sus brazos. _**"¡Safe!"**_

Ante los vítores de su equipo, Yūki se levantó y limpió el polvo de sus pantalones. Ahora, ambos corredores estaban en posición de anotar, y por lo menos, Kazuya no batearía un _double play_ como había hecho en su primer turno al bate.

Inclinándose en una firme postura de bateo, Kazuya se preparó. El pitcher, limpiándose el sudor, se colocó nuevamente su gorra. Poniéndose en posición, se detuvo—y luego empezó con sus movimientos para lanzar. Mientras el brazo descendía, Kazuya apretó su agarre en el bate.

La pelota flotó hacia él. Estaba dentro de su alcance. Dando un paso hacia adelante, transfiriendo todo su peso, Kazuya abanicó, girando su talón mientras impulsaba la pelota con su bate. _**¡Clang!**_ Siguió su trayectoria con la mirada, la pelota se alzaba alta en el aire—por la zona exterior de la línea de foul.

"_**¡Foul!"**_ Con ello, la cuenta estaba en 1 a 1. Kazuya amoldó la tierra con su pie. Tenía que admitirlo, especialmente con el viento que soplaba, era impresionante que el catcher aún no hubiera fallado en atrapar los lanzamientos. Eso era una evidencia de la cantidad de tiempo que esta batería había invertido practicando.

Una vez más, la pelota voló fuera de las manos del pitcher. Kazuya abanicó.

"_**¡Foul!"**_ Una _bola_, dos strikes.

Sí que había sido rápidamente acorralado. Un breve vistazo alrededor le indicó a Kazuya que Ryōsuke y Yūki estaban rondando sus bases, listos para saltar a la acción ante cualquier hit. Pero, no parecía que pudiera acostumbrarse a la nudillera tan pronto—no cuando el ritmo y la posición de cada lanzamiento eran así de aleatorios. Y, sin embargo, tenía que llegar a base en esta oportunidad. Tal y como iban las cosas, de continuar estancados por mucho más tiempo, las probabilidades de que Seidō perdiera un juego, que podría haber ganado, se volvían cada vez más altas.

"_**¡Bola!"**_

Y para hacerlo peor, Kazuya había estado esperando que los jugadores del equipo de Sakurazawa empezaran a quebrarse ante la presión causada por el poder de los lanzamientos de Furuya. Desafortunadamente, tal vez motivados por la tendencia de Furuya a dar boletos, ellos aún no habían cometido ningún error.

En el caso de Seidō, habían caído en la trampa de bajar la guardia y subestimar al oponente. Si bien no había sido a propósito, había resultado casi inevitable pues conocían de antemano la falta de experiencia del equipo de Sakurazawa. Kazuya también tenía parte de la culpa, al haber estado tan distraído durante la primera mitad de –

"¡Relájate, relájate!" interrumpió una voz conocida. "¡Deja de pensar tanto! ¡Estás demasiado tenso! Si no bateas con corredores en base, ¡¿entonces cuándo lo harás?!"

"_¡Eijun-kun!"_

Sin tener que mirar, Kazuya empezó a sudar. _Parece que la Operación Chris falló._

Sin embargo, pudo sentir que algo de la tensión abandonaba su cuerpo. Exhaló, sintiendo el aire escapar de sus pulmones. El idiota tenía razón. A estas alturas, pensar demasiado no ayudaría. Lo que tenía que hacer era simple: sólo tenía que darle a la pelota.

Inclinándose en una posición de bateo más cómoda, Kazuya miró hacia el pitcher. Después de una pausa, el pitcher asintió ante la señal de su catcher. Levantando su pierna, la descendió, para luego lanzar su brazo completamente hacia abajo.

En los instantes siguientes, la pelota flotó hacia Kazuya. Parecía estar acercándose dentro de la zona de strike, pero eso podía cambiar en cualquier momento. Todo lo que se necesitaría para lograrlo era un ligero cambio en la corriente de aire. Un roce del viento, apenas lo suficiente como para separar a un pétalo de cerezo de su rama.

Dio un paso hacia adelante, transfiriendo su peso hacia sus caderas y piernas, y abanicando por completo.

_**¡Clang!**_

Colisionando contra su bate, la pelota era tan pequeña que pareció desaparecer en medio del cielo despejado. Kazuya despegó, observando por su periferia que Isashiki se precipitaba hacia home.

Lejos en el campo exterior, los jardineros central e izquierdo estaban acercándose al mismo lugar con sus guantes extendidos—cuando en eso, la pelota cayó hacia la zona entre ellos.

Mientras Kazuya pasaba primera tal cual le indicaban, Isashiki llegó a home. La multitud espectadora estalló.

"_**¡Segunda!"**_ gritó el catcher de Sakurazawa.

Sus pies golpeaban contra el suelo, Kazuya podía ver al segunda base esperando con su guante extendido. Podía sentir la pelota siendo lanzada desesperadamente en su dirección. La base estaba justo delante de él. El segunda base se estiró para atrapar la pelota. Dejándose caer, deslizó su pierna sobre la tierra. Justo antes de que su pie tocara la base, escuchó el revelador sonido de la pelota encontrándose con el cuero.

Sin embargo, mientras el polvo se disipaba, el segunda base—su rostro contraído con ansiedad—pisó nuevamente la base. El jardinero central debió de haber calculado mal la distancia, pues tal parecía que había tenido que dar un paso hacia fuera para poder atrapar la pelota.

Kazuya miró hacia el árbitro, quien asintió. _**"… ¡safe!"**_

* * *

Con el sol ardiendo sobre su espalda, Satoru no creía que alguna vez hubiera sentido tanto calor en toda su vida. Casi parecía como si estuviese en llamas. Pero, en vez de quemar su cuerpo, ardían en su interior, otorgándole una impaciente energía que se evidenciaba con cada lanzamiento que hacía.

No sabía cuántos lanzamientos había hecho—seguramente pronto estaría rondando la centena—sin embargo, Satoru nunca se había sentido tan bien como ahora.

Soltando la bolsa de resina, se inclinó hacia adelante, esperando por la señal de Miyuki. Después de una pausa, el catcher señaló con un dedo, y luego hizo un movimiento lateral hacia la parte interna de su muslo. Satoru asintió. Golpeando el guante con su puño, ojos destellando, Miyuki se ubicó cerca del interior del plato. Satoru tomó un respiro, y exhaló.

Entonces, llevando su pierna hacia adelante, lanzó su brazo hacia abajo, soltando la pelota desde las yemas de sus dedos. Sus pies lo llevaron hacia adelante por inercia, Satoru observó como la pelota se disparaba a través del aire. El bateador abanicó pero, evadiendo el bate, la pelota se desvió hacia el guante que esperaba y—_** ¡slam!**_

"_**¡Strike!"**_ gritó el árbitro, extendiendo un puño en el aire. _**"¡Bateador fuera! ¡Cambien posiciones!"**_

En respuesta, los miembros del equipo de Seidō empezaron a abandonar el campo, palmeando a Satoru en la espalda. "¡Buen lanzamiento, Furuya!"

De igual manera, desde la multitud espectadora, voces empezaron a escucharse.

"¡Eres sorprendente!"

"¡Lleva a Seidō hacia la final!"

"¡Bien hecho, Sr. Monstruo!"

Captando el último grito mientras empezaba a descender hacia la caseta, Satoru parpadeó. _¿Monstruo…?_

No era la primera vez que había sido llamado por ese apodo. También lo habían llamado de esa forma en Hokkaido. Sin embargo, escuchándolo ahora, en este momento, en este lugar, rodeado por estas personas—se sentía distinto.

Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en eso, se detuvo. En la parte baja de las escaleras estaba Sawamura, quien lo miraba sin parpadear—a través de un par de lentes de sol—desde la sombra de la caseta. En cualquier otro momento, Satoru no habría pensado más al respecto, pero viendo las gafas, no pudo evitar recordar una vez más a un par de figuras entrelazadas tambaleándose en la penumbra…

"No diré que no estoy celoso," empezó Sawamura, frunciendo el ceño. "Porque lo estoy. Pero…" Y entonces, tan repentinamente como había aparecido, su ceño se esfumó. Y en su lugar, el zurdo sonrió.

Por extraño que pareciera, a pesar de que la radiante sonrisa no era algo nuevo, Satoru creía que de alguna forma hacía que el de primer año se viera mayor. "Pero, buen lanzamiento Furuya."

¿Celoso? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿_Sawamura_ estaba celoso? ¿Celoso de qué?

Sin saber qué decir, Satoru sólo asintió con la cabeza. Sawamura dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse. Siguió con la mirada a la espalda del zurdo—hacia la fuente de agua—sus pensamientos empezaron a deambular hacia la escena con la que se había topado la noche anterior.

No había sabido qué hacer al respecto en ese entonces, y aún continuaba sin saber qué hacer. Sin embargo… quizás no importaba. Después de todo, independientemente de lo que hicieran fuera del campo, una vez dentro, eran sus compañeros de equipo.

"Finalmente estás ahí," dijo una voz—Miyuki. Sacándose el casco, miró hacia Satoru. "En la línea de partida para la disputa del puesto de la estrella."

Satoru sintió que una ligera emoción se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Aunque se había detenido, mientras el resto del equipo lo palmeaba al ingresar a la caseta, alguien sujetó a Satoru del brazo y lo jaló con ellos.

Sin importar qué, pensó en su interior mientras un hombro empujaba suavemente su pecho, no quería bajarse del montículo.

Pero aún más que eso, no quería tener que dejar este equipo nunca.

* * *

"**Baja de la novena, la ofensiva de la Preparatoria Sakurazawa empieza con el noveno bateador, jardinero central, Karino-kun."**

Todos los del equipo se habían reunido en la barandilla de su caseta, gritando alentadoramente. Era todo lo que podían hacer a estas alturas. Habían resistido, pero en la alta de la séptima, Akira había cedido dos carreras, y en la siguiente entrada, otra más. Ahora, en la baja de la novena, con Seidō liderando por tres a cero, esta era su última oportunidad de anotar.

Durante todo el juego, habían estado al acecho de que una oportunidad se mostrara. De que una posibilidad apareciera, así como había sucedido en sus juegos anteriores.

En el tercer strike, Karino abanicó al aire, el peso de su bate lo hizo caer de rodillas.

"**Número uno, jardinero izquierdo, Furuki-kun."**

En realidad no había sido culpa de nadie el que no hubieran anotado. A pesar de que Akira había conseguido mantener la calma durante todo el juego, y había lanzado sus nudilleras en su mejor forma, el lanzamiento en sí tenía sus puntos débiles. En cuanto al relevo del centro—bueno, ya sabían que el brazo de Karino no era de los mejores, y había sido sorprendente que hubiera estado así de cerca.

En la cuenta llena, Furuki dejó pasar la siguiente pelota. Strike.

"**Número dos, tercera base, Tamukai-kun."**

Esperar. Esperar. Esa era una jugada para los débiles, pero, _eran_ débiles. Sabían eso y lo habían convertido en su estilo de juego, y era suficiente. O al menos, había sido suficiente.

Akira sintió sus manos cerrarse en puños a sus costados. Había creído, en un momento de delirio, que podían llegar a Kōshien. Que incluso una escuela como la de ellos, pública y que no reclutaba, podía soñar. Que un milagro podía ocurrir durante su último verano. Que los dioses estaban de su lado.

_¡Clang!_

La pelota se elevó alta con trayectoria en espiral. En ese instante, todo el estadio pareció haberse quedado en silencio. ¿Era un momento de oración?

Cuando la pelota aterrizó dentro del guante del catcher, el eco del impacto pareció resonar discordantemente en la caseta. Alrededor de ellos, vítores explotaron a través del estadio. Con sonrisas de oreja a oreja, el resto del equipo de Seidō se amontonó sobre su pitcher.

"_**¡Fin del juego!"**_

Se sentía mareado. Después de todo, había lanzado por nueve entradas seguidas. Con toda la adrenalina drenándose de su cuerpo, todo lo que podía hacer era caminar. Lentamente, Akira se unió a los miembros de su equipo, quienes caminaban hacia el campo iluminado. De forma lejana, creyó que podía escuchar a los otros llorando, pero por alguna razón, las lágrimas no salían de él.

Tal parecía que todo este tiempo había estado pensando de forma equivocada. Los dioses no estaban del lado de nadie.

"_**Seidō, tres a cero. ¡Saluden!"**_

"_**¡Gracias por el juego!"**_ gritaron, inclinándose. La sirena que señalaba el fin del juego empezó a sonar, estridente, a través del estadio.

Su cuerpo entero se sentía adormecido, Akira dio un paso hacia adelante para estrechar manos—y repentinamente, se dio cuenta que estaba frente al capitán de Seidō, el limpiador que lo había dejado aturdido en la cuarta entrada.

"Buen juego," dijo el otro muchacho, sujetando su mano con firmeza.

Akira asintió. Soltando la mano, dio la vuelta. Mientras hacía eso, no supo por qué dijo lo que pronunció a continuación. Pero lo hizo, mitad murmurando. "… De todos modos, fue un milagro que llegáramos hasta aquí."

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el capitán de Seidō debió de haber escuchado pues respondió, "No… nadie llega así de lejos por un milagro."

Ante eso, Akira se congeló. Entonces, volteó—pero el capitán de Seidō ya había desviado su atención hacia otro punto, sonriendo hacia sus compañeros de equipo.

Lentamente, miró hacia sus propios compañeros. A su izquierda, la cabeza de Imamoto estaba inclinada y sus hombros temblaban. A su derecha, Hidokoro se mordía el labio mientras lágrimas goteaban de sus ojos. La mirada de Akira descendió hacia las manos de su compañero—estaban llenas de callos y contusiones, tan parecidas a las suyas. Era de esperar, considerando el centenar de horas que habían invertido practicando juntos, intentando torpemente atrapar la pelota. Sin embargo, supuso que esos tiempos habían llegado a su fin.

Sus ojos finalmente empezaron a arder, Akira los cerró. "… Sí," dijo con una voz entrecortada, hacia nadie en particular. "Sí."

* * *

Eufóricos por la victoria, discutiendo animadamente uno con otros, el equipo se apresuró en dejar libre la caseta. El siguiente juego en el estadio sería entre Inashiro y Sensen—no sólo sería una batalla, entre el campeón y el equipo veterano, que todos estaban entusiasmados por ver, sino que también determinaría a su oponente en la final.

Para cuando Kazuya había terminado de empacar, los únicos que quedaban en la caseta eran…

Apoyando su peso sobre sus talones, Sawamura intentó jalar una maleta azul. "¡Por favor, Chris-senpai, concédeme el honor de llevar esto por ti!"

"Yo puedo hacerlo, Sawamura," repuso Chris, sosteniendo firmemente su maleta.

Ante la escena, Kazuya sacudió su cabeza con exasperación. "Oi, Sawamura. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? No estás en condiciones de estar ayudando a otros."

"Pero me siento bien," insistió el de primer año.

"¿En serio?" Kazuya levantó su maleta. "Entonces, ¿por qué no cargas esto por mí?"

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Sawamura le sacó la lengua, y renunciando a la maleta de Chris, abandonó la caseta sin ninguna otra palabra. Kazuya empezó a sudar. ¿Acaso estaba molesto por la Operación Chris?

"Debe de haber sido frustrante para él no poder hacer nada durante todo el juego," dijo Chris, mirando la espalda de Sawamura que se alejaba.

Kazuya frotó la parte posterior de su cuello. "… Disculpa por dejarlo a tu cargo, Chris-senpai."

Chris se encogió de hombros. "No hice mucho. Más que nada, fueron los esfuerzos de Kominato." Hizo una pausa—y luego sonrió, de una forma un tanto cómplice. "Y, de todos modos, tampoco había mucho que pudiéramos hacer para detenerlo durante tus turnos al bate."

Antes de que Kazuya pudiera responder, Sawamura regresó dando saltos mientras agitaba frenéticamente su mano. "¡Chris-senpai! El entrenador te está buscando."

"Entendido." Asintiendo hacia Kazuya, Chris se apuró y abandonó el lugar.

Mientras el sonido de los pasos de Chris se desvanecía, Kazuya vio que Sawamura le lanzaba una mirada furtiva. Deteniendo sus pasos, acomodó la correa de su maleta sobre su hombro. Esperó, luchando contra el impulso de sonreír.

"… ¿Bueno?" dijo Sawamura de mal humor. "¿No vienes, Miyuki-senpai?"

Dando un paso hacia adelante, Kazuya rozó el dorso de la mano del de primer año con el suyo. "Sí, ahí voy."

Sin importar lo que sucediera, el béisbol era su vida. Había sido así por mucho tiempo, y no tenía planes de cambiar eso. Todo lo demás era secundario.

"¿Por qué me estás mirando?" gruñó Sawamura. Notó que las puntas de sus orejas estaban de un rojo brillante.

Kazuya sonrió. "Eres lindo cuando estás enfadado."

"No estoy enfadado," se enfurruñó Sawamura. Entonces, como si demostrara su afirmación, tomó la mano de Kazuya. Entrelazando sus dedos, la llevó hacia su rostro y la acarició.

Tomado por sorpresa, pero en absoluto disconforme, Kazuya sintió que un escalofrío recorría su columna ante la calidez de la piel de Sawamura.

El béisbol era su vida.

Había sido así por mucho tiempo. Y no tenía planes de cambiar eso. Pero… con alguien igual de loco por el béisbol—con sólo _esta_ persona, pensó—tal vez, sólo tal vez…

… _¿lo compartirías conmigo?_

* * *

**Notas del autor****:** (Oculta el rostro) El sentimentalismo está imparable.

Bueno, eso fue un juego un tanto decepcionante (y corto) ¡Haha! Y, sí, Furuya también lanzó en la novena entrada, así que en realidad Kawakami no jugó. Lo cual podría haber sido lo mejor considerando su estado.

Para aquellos que preguntan, TTOL tendrá alrededor de 45 capítulos.

¡Gracias a todos por leer y comentar!

* * *

**N/T: **Después de varias hipótesis y conclusiones, y de no conseguir ponerme de acuerdo conmigo misma, dejé la traducción de la última línea así como leyeron. Sin embargo, sigo dudando, así que si hay sugerencias, yo feliz de conversarlo.

* * *

**\- Pequeño Omake -**

**Después del juego.**

Pegándose tanto como podía contra la pared de la caseta, Haruichi _realmente_ deseaba no haber decidido ser considerado al darles a Eijun y Miyuki algo de tiempo en privado.


	35. Meteoro

FF Original: **The Trajectory of Laughter – PK Samurai**

* * *

**Capítulo Treinta y Cinco**

* * *

A pesar de que el calor del verano sólo se había tornado más agobiante con el transcurso de las horas, el flujo de personas que ingresaban hacia las ya atestadas tribunas del Estadio Jingu parecía no disminuir.

Bajo las atentas miradas que les dirigían los jugadores de Sensen desde las bancas, el equipo de Inashiro se dirigió hacia el campo para el calentamiento previo al juego. Simultáneamente, los vítores aumentaron notablemente en volumen, dejando en evidencia cuál era el equipo favorito a ganar de la prefectura.

"¡Narumiya-kun!"

"¡Vinimos a animarte!"

"¡Narumiya!"

"¡Vamos a Kōshien de nuevo!"

Apoyando su bate sobre su hombro, Hideaki fulminó con la mirada a la multitud que gritaba. "Maldición. ¿Por qué sólo están alentando a Mei? Me molesta."

"Deja de quejarte." Tsubasa sonaba divertido. "Es nuestra estrella, después de todo."

"Pero no puede conseguir novia," murmuró Shirakawa en su habitual tono inexpresivo.

Apoyándose sobre la barandilla de la caseta, Carlos arrastró las palabras al hablar, "Eso es porque es un niño."

_¡Slam!_

Mei extendió su guante para recibir la pelota de regreso. Hundiendo su talón en la tierra para estabilizar su pie de apoyo, procedió a acomodar su gorra. Una vez que estuvo satisfecho, echó un vistazo hacia las tribunas que alentaban y sonrió. "El estadio de Kōshien estaba bien, pero… también me gusta el estadio Jingu." Empezando a rotar su hombro, se volvió hacia su catcher. "Desearía que tuviéramos partidos _todos_ los días."

"Eso es sólo porque no quieres entrenar." Desde el otro extremo del bullpen, Masatoshi alzó su guante. "Ahora, lanza otra rápida."

Mei sintió que su sonrisa se ensanchaba. Por más directo e implacable que fuera su catcher, no existía otra persona que pudiera atrapar sus lanzamientos igual de bien. Juntando sus manos, lanzó y—_ ¡Slam!_—el nítido y certero sonido del guante atrapando la pelota se hizo presente.

Nadie del equipo lo admitiría en su delante, pero Mei sabía que sus lanzamientos habían ganado consistencia durante el último año. Todas las infernales carreras que había hecho durante la temporada de descanso habían dado resultados al mejorar su resistencia y núcleo.

_¡Slam!_

Mientras levantaba su guante para recibir la pelota una vez más, Mei podía sentir múltiples miradas ardiendo sobre su espalda. Sabía de quiénes se trataba incluso sin tener que voltear en esa dirección. Había percibido los colores, azul y blanco, de los uniformes del equipo de Seidō desde el momento en el que se desplazaron hacia las gradas del estadio. Sin lugar a dudas, todos ellos estaban observando para tratar de conseguir la mayor información posible antes del próximo partido en la final.

_¡Pupupu!_ El interior de su pecho ardió con presunción y Mei empezó sus movimientos para lanzar. _Será mejor que miren atentamente. Convertiré todos sus sueños y esperanzas en desesperación._

_¡Slam!_

Sin embargo, a pesar de su rebosante—y en su opinión, merecida—confianza, un repentino pensamiento invadió a Mei: ¿Estaría ese pitcher zurdo entre ellos? Había oído acerca de su lesión, y sabía que no había subido al montículo el día del partido contra Sakurazawa.

Mei se resistía a admitirlo—y nunca lo diría en voz alta aunque lo mataran—pero durante el campamento de entrenamiento se había sorprendido un poco al ver el lanzamiento del muchacho de primer año. Había sucedido fuera del campo y apenas había visto la pelota. Sin embargo, su tardía liberación y la trayectoria curva le habían dejado una desagradable sensación en la boca que no había podido quitarse sin importar cuantas veces tratara (y sí que lo había intentado).

"¿Qué sucede, Mei?" Masatoshi lanzó la pelota de regreso. "Te ves distraído."

"No es nada, Masa-san," dijo con ligereza.

Atrapando la pelota en el aire, Mei exhaló. Una pausa—y luego lanzó de nuevo. _¡Slam!_

Bueno, no importaba qué pitcher usara Seidō como relevista en la final. Sin importar cuán buena fuera la defensa, si no se podía anotar, entonces no se ganaría la batalla. Sólo tenía que eliminarlos a todos y asegurar la victoria de Inashiro con un perfecto récord de 0.00 ERA.

Después de todo, en todo Kantō—por no decir en toda la nación—_él _era el mejor zurdo.

* * *

"¡Vengan a recoger sus almuerzos, por favor!" llamó una de las managers. Ante el sonido de su voz, todo el equipo de Seidō prestó atención, descubriendo que las managers habían ingresado al estadio cargando varias cajas de almuerzo.

"Tenemos de muchos tipos, así que escojan el que gusten."

"¡Vengan todos!"

Una de ellas mostró una sonrisa maliciosa. "¡El que llegue primero, escoge primero!"

Los ojos de Kuramochi se iluminaron. "¿Tienen de carne?"

"¿Pueden darme uno de pollo frito?" preguntó Kawakami con expectación.

Sawamura empezó a agitar una mano. "¡Uno de _katsu_ para mí!"

Mientras los demás empezaban a reunirse alrededor de las managers, Kazuya miró hacia el campo.

Desde que terminó el partido contra Sakurazawa, el viento había desaparecido por completo, dejando a su paso un sofocante y constante calor. El sol ya casi estaba en lo más alto del cielo.

Kazuya observó seriamente a las figuras que se encontraban en el campo. Felizmente les había tocado jugar en la mañana. Por mucho que Furuya se hubiera acostumbrado al verano de Tokyo, no habría podido durar lo mismo bajo este intolerable calor.

Inashiro contra Sensen—un partido entre los actuales campeones dirigidos por el famoso entrenador Kunitomo, y el veterano equipo cuartofinalista dirigido por el experimentado entrenador Ugai. Siendo imparciales, ambos equipos eran excelentes candidatos para ganar el derecho de ir al Kōshien de verano.

Cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, la boca de Kazuya se extendió en una repentina sonrisa. Esta era la primera vez en tres años que Seidō había conseguido alcanzar las finales de la temporada de verano. Al haber llegado así de lejos, no podía esperar para enfrentarse a _cualquiera_ de ellos. Aunque si se diera la oportunidad, sabía que todos estaban impacientes por devolverle el favor a Inashiro por aquella semifinal del año pasado. De entre los de tercer año, Isashiki y Yūki en particular se veían motivados, lanzando miradas asesinas en dirección del campo.

"¡Vengan a escoger sus bebidas!" gritó una manager junto a él mientras abría una hielera.

Desviando su mirada del campo por unos momentos, Kazuya se volvió hacia ella. "¿Puedo coger un pocari sweat y una ramune?"

* * *

Sólo después de que hubieran pasado diez minutos desde que todos fueran, fue que Haruichi finalmente consiguió separarse de la pared de la caseta.

Mientras se dirigía lentamente hacia las tribunas del estadio, varios presurosos transeúntes chocaban con él, ofreciéndole una breve disculpa cuando veían su uniforme, pero no les prestó atención. Sintiéndose adormecido, no podía evitar pensar que—de muchas maneras—esto era aún más incómodo que aquella vez en la que había descubierto que a Maezono le gustaban las chicas con gafas.

Emergiendo hacia la zona abierta e iluminada de las gradas, Haruichi entrecerró sus ojos mientras se acostumbraba a la abrasadora luz del sol que se colaba por su flequillo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera recuperar su compostura, escuchó unos rápidos pasos que se acercaban. Y luego –

"¡Harucchi! ¿Dónde estuviste?" se escuchó la voz de la persona a la que por el momento no sabía cómo mirar.

Haruichi casi dio un brinco. Volteando hacia su amigo, consiguió balbucear, "Yo uh… fui al baño."

Eijun alzó una ceja. "¿Por tanto tiempo?" Repentinamente, una expresión de entendimiento cruzó su rostro, y asintió sabiamente. "Oh, ya veo. Bueno, entonces tal vez sería bueno que te mantuvieras alejado del pollo frito."

Haruichi empezó a sudar. "… Claro."

Los dioses debieron de haberse apiadado de él pues Kuramochi escogió ese momento para empuñar un par de palillos de madera en dirección de Eijun. "Oi Sawamura, tráeme una bebida."

"Las bebidas están más cerca de ti que de mí," señaló Eijun.

"¿Sí?" Kuramochi hizo crujir sus nudillos. "Adivina qué otra cosa está cerca de ti."

Eijun se puso de pie de inmediato. "¿Agua o té de oolong, senpai?"

Mientras el zurdo se apresuraba hacia la hielera, Haruichi echó un vistazo alrededor—pero de lo que podía observar, Miyuki estaba concentrado en su almuerzo mientras conversaba casualmente con Chris.

El ceño de Haruichi se frunció. ¿Acaso había malinterpretado lo que había visto? Nada parecía fuera de lo usual entre ellos dos. Y, sin embargo –

"_Te ves lindo cuando estás enfadado."_

Cuando su rostro empezó a calentarse ante el recuerdo, Haruichi agachó la cabeza. Era bueno que su flequillo lo cubriera, pues tenía la certeza de que había adoptado una tonalidad rojiza.

Al haber sido testigo de aquellas palabras, y a menos que fuera el objetivo de alguna cámara oculta, no _podía_ estar malinterpretándolo. Sin importa cuán cercanos fueran dos amigos, eso no era algo que se decía a la ligera. Especialmente si se trataba del catcher del equipo, _Miyuki_ de entre todas las personas—no, definitivamente existía algo ahí. Y lo que Eijun había hecho después de eso con la mano de Miyuki sólo lo había dejado más claro.

Sin embargo, una vez que la impresión inicial había pasado… Haruichi tenía que admitir que no estaba exactamente sorprendido. Las señales habían estado allí. En un principio, había descartado la idea a pesar de sus constantes sospechas porque, bueno, eso significaría que ellos eran—Haruichi se sonrojó—bueno, gays.

Después de otro breve periodo de rubor, una incómoda sensación de vergüenza se alojó en su pecho. Haruichi rascó su mentón. ¿Y qué si eran…? Por la forma en la que Eijun y Miyuki estaban ocultando (o al menos intentando ocultar) su relación, estaba claro que no querían que nadie se enterara. Y eso le parecía bien a Haruichi. Aunque si en algún momento Eijun le hablara al respecto, pensó con creciente convicción, apoyaría a su amigo tanto como pudiera.

"¿No vas a comer?" escuchó la voz de Furuya.

Haruichi levantó la mirada y vio que el otro muchacho de primer año lo observaba con una expresión de preocupación (para cualquier otra persona habría parecido una mirada inexpresiva, pero hace mucho que se había acostumbrado a leer las expresiones faciales de su amigo).

"Lo siento," dijo, poniéndose de pie. "Ahí voy."

Si incluso Furuya le preguntaba a Haruichi si se encontraba bien, eso significaba que estaba dejando que le afecte demasiado. Continuaría comportándose cerca de su amigo como siempre había hecho, decidió—o al menos lo intentaría lo mejor que pudiera. Por lo menos, pensó Haruichi en su interior con una media sonrisa un tanto avergonzada, incluso si cometía un error, podía contar con que Furuya no lo descubriría.

* * *

"**Nos disculpamos por la espera. Ahora empezaremos con el segundo juego de las semifinales entre la Preparatoria Vocacional Inashiro y la Preparatoria Sensen."**

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Eijun había visto a _este_ equipo de Inashiro en particular reunidos en el campo. De hecho, si la agridulce nostalgia que lo invadía era real, habían pasado ya más de dos años.

Mientras los jugadores se ubicaban en sus posiciones, apretó sus manos una contra la otra.

_Quiero jugar._

Pero, no. Tenía que ser paciente. Su juego no sería hasta en dos días, y tenía que recuperarse tanto como pudiera para ese momento.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Chris. Eijun volteó hacia el muchacho de tercer año y vio que sonreía con complicidad.

"…es difícil describirlo," respondió honestamente. ¿Emocionado? ¿Nervioso? ¿Entusiasmado? ¿Todo al mismo tiempo?

Aun así, Eijun estaba un poco sorprendido por lo mucho que esperaba el partido. Siempre había querido devolverles el favor, por supuesto, ya que era algo que nunca había podido hacer en su tiempo original. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo se había preguntado si acaso no seguiría obsesionado con algunas de las dudas que se originaron como resultado de ese juego. A pesar de que al final los yips lo habían ayudado a mejorar como pitcher, sería mentira afirmar que ya no era un recuerdo doloroso para Eijun.

Y sin embargo, en este momento, lo único que quería hacer era estar parado en ese montículo con sus ojos fijos en el guante extendido de Miyuki.

"**Alta de la primera entrada, la ofensiva de Inashiro empieza con el primer bateador, jardinero central, Kamiya-kun."**

Mientras el muchacho de apariencia extranjera se ubicaba en la caja de bateo, un grupo de muchachas de colegio sentadas varias filas debajo del equipo de Seidō estallaron en vítores.

"¡Kamiya-kun!"

"¡Carlos-kun, batea un cuadrangular!"

Detrás de él, Kuramochi chasqueó la lengua, y al escuchar eso, Eijun sonrió con ironía. Después de todo, esto no estaba ni cerca al nivel de fanatismo que se produciría una vez que Kōshien empezara.

En retrospectiva, había sido una sorpresa para todos ellos cuando vieron a Inashiro perder en la final del campeonato. Al haber conseguido llegar así de lejos, parecía inevitable que Narumiya y su equipo terminaran llevándose el título. Pero al final, el equipo vencedor—el nombre que había sido pronunciado incontables veces por toda la nación durante los días siguientes al juego—no había sido el de ellos. No, había sido…

Eijun dudó.

Había sido…

Repentinamente, un punzante dolor invadió su cabeza y Eijun se detuvo en seco. Su visión se fragmentó momentáneamente, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás. Como si estuviera mirando a través de una bruma, podía divisar dos soles en el cielo cuando se suponía que sólo debería haber uno. El agarre en su botella se aflojó. Con un tintineo sordo, cayó al suelo. La ramune restante salpicó sobre sus zapatillas.

Luego, tan rápido como había aparecido, las punzadas desaparecieron. Antes de que los otros pudieran reaccionar, Eijun se inclinó y recogió la botella. "Lo siento, se me resbaló," consiguió decir en voz alta.

Los demás retornaron su atención hacia el juego. Y, tal como debería haber sido, otra vez había solamente un sol en el cielo.

Bajando la mirada hacia su mano, Eijun podía sentir algo anudándose en su estómago. Su garganta estaba seca y tragó con fuerza.

_¿Qué fue eso…?_

* * *

_¡Clang!_

Lanzando su bate hacia un costado, Hirai empezó a correr hacia primera. El tercera base de Sensen se lanzó hacia adelante, atrapando con su guante la rola que se deslizaba. Girando, la lanzó hacia primera y –

"_**¡Fuera!"**_

Cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, Mei exhaló ruidosamente. "¡¿En serio, Tsubasa-kun?!"

Mostrando una expresión de decepción, el segunda base trotó de regreso hacia la caseta sin decir palabra alguna.

"**Número 8, jardinero izquierdo, Soyogi-kun."**

"Ninguno de los equipos ha anotado una carrera aún," dijo Yabe, rascándose la cabeza.

Los ojos de Yoshizawa se entrecerraron. "El béisbol de ellos es aburrido, pero confiable."

A mitad de camino de atar los protectores de sus piernas, Masatoshi se detuvo. "La rotación del brazo de ese pitcher y el ángulo de sus lanzamientos hacen uso completo de su altura."

"¡Bah!" estalló Mei, agitando una mano con desdeño. "Solamente es _alto_. Todo lo que tienen que hacer –"

"_**¡Fuera!"**_ Su mano cayó hacia un costado, los labios de Mei formaron una delgada línea. **"¡Tres fuera! ¡Cambio!"**Tomando su guante, se puso de pie con irritación.

La tierra crujía bajo sus pies mientras salía de la caseta. Pero antes de que pudiera dar otro paso, oyó el sonido de un chasquido. Mei volteó y vio al entrenador Kunitomo observándolo con su habitual mirada fría.

"Ya sabes qué hacer," dijo el entrenador.

"**Baja de la tercera entrada, la ofensiva de la Preparatoria Sensen empieza con el octavo bateador, Konagaya-kun."**

* * *

Pisando el plato del pitcher, Narumiya lanzó, girando profundamente su brazo hacia el suelo. La pelota aceleró hacia el bateador, quien abanicó y –

El árbitro tensó su puño._**"¡Bateador fuera!"**_

Mientras el equipo de Inashiro empezaba a regresar hacia su caseta, la multitud ubicada debajo de ellos rugió. Echándose hacia atrás, Kazuya echó un vistazo hacia el marcador. Aunque Inashiro había rotado un ciclo de bateadores sin anotarle ninguna carrera al gigantesco pitcher de Sensen, en la segunda oportunidad, su alineación se había disparado.

"Ese bastardo parece estar en buena forma," gruñó Isashiki.

Masuko— su recientemente afeitada cabeza brillando—asintió. "Está lanzando con un buen ritmo."

"Alternando con lanzamientos quebrados, no va a ser fácil batearlos…"

Ryōsuke sonrió de una forma un tanto peligrosa. "Yūki fue el único que consiguió batearle un doblete el año pasado."

Una mancha de color amarillo captó la atención de Kazuya. Enderezándose, miró hacia el campo y vio que no era otro que Narumiya el que pasaba cerca de la valla metálica, luciendo como si fuera un príncipe que honraba con su presencia a la gente común. Parecía como si el zurdo estuviera mirando hacia la multitud—pero justo cuando Kazuya se dio cuenta quién era, sus ojos se encontraron.

Después de un instante, aunque sus ojos se mantuvieron tan fríos como el hielo, la boca de Narumiya se curvó en una sonrisa de lado. Sin otro tipo de reconocimiento, volteó para reunirse con el resto de sus compañeros.

Nadie parecía haberlo notado, pero Kazuya no estaba sorprendido. Después de todo, probablemente había sido por beneficio propio.

{ }

A pesar de que Kazuya no estaba seguro de cómo era que el otro muchacho había conseguido su número, había decidido seguirle el juego y presentarse en el lugar acordado. Entonces, se había preparado para cualquier cosa, pero cuando volteó la esquina y vio quiénes estaban esperando, no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

"Bueno, bueno…" Deteniéndose, Kazuya miró de rostro en rostro. "¿Qué significa esta reunión de estrellas? Carlos de la Liga Jōnan. Shirakawa de la Liga Marugame. Yamaoka y Yabe de la Liga Takahira." Volteando hacia el que estaba sentado por encima de ellos—el que sin duda los había juntado en ese lugar—sintió que una sonrisa se extendía en su rostro. "Los llamaste a todos aquí… ¿Mei?"

Narumiya mostró una gran sonrisa. "Así es. Y a ti también, Kazuya. Si vienes conmigo, puedo formar mi equipo definitivo."

Kazuya rio con ironía.

Shirakawa—un rostro que reconocía en particular por los juegos que Edogawa había tenido contra Marugame—giró su rostro con evidente desdén. "Realmente no me importa si tú eres el catcher, pero Narumiya te quiere." Ya que el parador en corto había jugado en la misma Liga que uno de los mejores catcher de la prefectura, Kazuya no lo culpaba por su falta de interés.

"Inashiro también te invito, ¿cierto, Kazuya?" Narumiya alzó una mano hacia Kazuya en un claro gesto de cooperación. "¿Por qué no formamos el equipo definitivo juntos? Si todos vamos al mismo lugar, el campeonato nacional no será un sueño imposible."

¿Así que eso era lo que Narumiya había estado tramando? ¿Reunir a los mejores jugadores de Tokyo y arrasar con la nación?

"El entrenador Kunitomo de Inashiro tiene mucha experiencia, y también tienen el mejor equipamiento de Tokyo." Los ojos de Carlos se entrecerraron. "También tienen un gran ambiente."

"Sin mencionar que no tendrás que jugar contra Narumiya," dijo Shirakawa. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Kazuya. "Tú también entrarás, ¿cierto, Miyuki Kazuya?"

A pesar de resultar audaz, no era un mal plan. Era ambicioso, sí—pero según lo que Kazuya conocía acerca de Narumiya y de los otros jugadores reunidos, creía que tenían una gran oportunidad de lograrlo. Y en algún tiempo pasado, incluso podría haber aceptado unírseles.

Todavía sonriendo, Kazuya miró hacia las baldosas del suelo. Frotó la parte trasera de su cuello. "Lo siento, pero verás, ya recibí una invitación de Seidō hace un buen tiempo. No puedo unirme a ustedes."

"¿Qué?" exclamó Yabe en un tono que no podría haber sido más incrédulo ni aunque Kazuya rechazara un cupón ganador de la lotería. "¿Estás hablando en _serio_?"

Sin cambiar su expresión, Narumiya finalmente se puso de pie. "Seidō, ¿eh? Sólo han conseguido llegar a Kōshien en una oportunidad desde que su antiguo entrenador renunció. Comparado con lo que el entrenador Kunitomo ha logrado, el entrenador Kataoka aún no tiene suficiente experiencia."

Kazuya rascó su cuello. "Bueno, realmente no es por eso." Y no era algo que alguna vez diría en voz alta—al menos, no delante de los que estaban reunidos en este lugar. "Inashiro será un equipo lleno de estrellas como ustedes, ¿cierto?" Su mano se detuvo, y miró directamente a Narumiya. "Entonces… prefiero enfrentarlos como oponentes."

Luciendo en lo absoluto sorprendido, la sonrisa de Narumiya se ensanchó.

"¡¿Eres idiota?!" dijo Yabe.

"Oh, eres demasiado amable," dijo Kazuya con ligereza.

Yabe rechinó los dientes agitadamente. "¡No es un cumplido!"

"¡Haha!" rio Kazuya por lo bajo—siempre era tan sencillo molestar a tipos con Yabe.

"Kazuya," llamó Narumiya. "Te lo preguntaré por última vez –"

"Lo siento, no," lo interrumpió de inmediato.

Un instante pasó—y luego la sonrisa del zurdo se curvó hacia un lado. Kazuya podía estar seguro: La siguiente vez que se vieran en el campo, Narumiya no se contendría para aplastarlo.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer en ese lugar había terminado, ignorando las miradas intencionales de los demás, dio la vuelta para retirarse. _Lo mismo digo, Mei._

{ }

"**Alta de la séptima entrada, y la ofensiva de Inashiro empieza con el cuarto bateador, catcher, Harada-kun."**

Haciendo honor a su reputación como el pilar central del equipo, Harada se ubicó en el plato de bateo. Destacando en altura y con la contextura de una roca, era de lejos el jugador más intimidante de ese equipo. Y al desempeñarse como el capitán de Inashiro, catcher, y cuarto bateador, de haber decidido ir a esa escuela, Kazuya probablemente habría terminado sentado en esa banca.

Y sin embargo, de no haber sido por ese decisivo juego en su primer año de escuela media—ese juego en el cual Kazuya había conocido por primera vez la derrota en el diamante del béisbol, bien podría haber estado animando desde esa caseta junto con el resto de ellos.

Desviando su atención del campo, Kazuya miró a los uniformados jugadores de su equipo que se encontraban sentados en las filas de abajo—miró a Chris, sentado a su costado con la espalda recta—y luego, más abajo, miró a Sawamura, quien parecía haberse quedado dormido.

El que estuviera sentado aquí, vistiendo este uniforme, y así de cerca… Tal vez, pensó en su interior con una sonrisa, todo había sido decidido ese solitario día de verano.

* * *

La sirena que señalaba el final del juego resonó a través del estadio, y los espectadores estallaron en aplausos de respeto hacia ambos equipos. Sin embargo, las voces apoyaban abrumadoramente al equipo que había emergido victorioso.

"¡Mei! ¡Buen juego!"

"¡Inashiro es el mejor!"

Mientras los jugadores de Inashiro corrían hacia la valla para agradecer a su equipo de animadores, Narumiya alzó un puño en el aire en señal de victoria. "¡Sí!"

"¡Sólo una victoria más!"

"¡Masa-san! ¡Vayamos también este año!"

"¡Yamaoka!"

"¡Yoshizawa!"

"¡Mei-chan!"

"¡Narumiya-kun!"

"¡Mei!"

Rodeados por las voces que claramente favorecían a su próximo oponente, el ambiente alrededor del silencioso equipo de Seidō se había tornado notablemente tenso.

Finalmente, Isashiki se puso de pie. Mientras fulminaba con la mirada a las uniformadas figuras, sus dedos empezaron a contraerse, como si estuviera impaciente por tomar su bate. "Los ganadores irán a Kōshien. Es la mejor oportunidad para devolverles lo del año pasado."

* * *

En medio del ruido de las emocionadas conversaciones posteriores al juego, y al haber terminado los dos partidos del día, se levantaron de sus asientos. Mientras empezaban a abandonar el lugar, alguien pasó por la fila detrás de Satoru, dándole un empujón en uno de sus costados—y repentinamente, se estremeció.

"¿Quién va a ir al baño?"

Mientras los demás se separaban, Satoru intentó unirse al grupo que abandonaba el estadio—pero antes de conseguirlo, muy a su pesar, Miyuki lo detuvo. "Furuya, ¿no necesitas ir al baño?"

Manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo, negó con la cabeza. Al mismo tiempo, cubrió casualmente su codo con una mano. Miyuki se detuvo, y en ese breve instante de tiempo, Satoru sintió que una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su sien—pero entonces, para su alivio, el catcher se encogió de hombros. "Bueno."

Teniendo cuidado de no chocar contra otros, Satoru siguió al resto del equipo hacia fuera del estadio, donde fueron saludados por los transeúntes que los apoyaban.

"¡Seidō! ¡Lleguen a Kōshien este año!"

"¡Estaré animándolos en dos días!"

"¡Sólo una victoria más!"

El autobús se detuvo a la espalda del estadio. Después de colocar cuidadosamente su maleta deportiva en el compartimiento de equipaje, Satoru fue el primer en entrar. Las puertas se abrieron, y un soplo de aire frío recorrió su rostro. Sintiéndose agradecido mientras subía, fue sólo después de que encontró su asiento que finalmente liberó su codo.

Parpadeó cuando un leve dolor se anudó en su brazo. Era pequeño—pero se había hinchado y había adoptado una suave tonalidad rosada.

_¿Cuándo fue que...?_

Al escuchar que alguien más empezaba a subir las escaleras del bus, Satoru se recostó aún más. Cerrando sus ojos, pretendió estar dormido. Sólo después de escucharlos pasar por su lado, y de oír el revelador sonido sordo de un cuerpo deslizándose en su asiento, fue que abrió sus ojos una vez más.

Analizando su codo con una creciente inquietud, Satoru sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir más rápidamente. ¿Qué pasaría, se preguntó, si el equipo lo descubría?

* * *

Mientras Miyuki esperaba en el corredor, Eijun y los otros entraron al baño. Ubicándose frente al urinario, bajó su bragueta. Finalmente, después de un momento, aclaró su garganta—"Ah, Kuramochi-senpai, estoy tratando de recordar pero, uh, ¿sabes quién ganó el Kōshien de primavera?"

Al instante, escuchó el gruñido del parador en corto, "Tsuruga Kehi. Qué, ¿ni siquiera estuviste viendo ese juego?"

"Oh, sí, hahaha, cierto…" Ocultando su decepción, Eijun terminó sus actividades en silencio.

El nombre de ese equipo no le era conocido. Claro, siempre había preferido jugar béisbol que simplemente mirar, pero desde que había entrado a Seidō, al menos había empezado a mantenerse informado con los partidos de Kōshien. Había esperado encontrar una pista que despertara sus recuerdos sobre el Kōshien de verano de su primer año—pero, todo estaba en blanco.

De pie frente al lavamanos, Eijun observó cómo el agua fría descendía del grifo. Detrás de él, la puerta de un cubículo se abrió y poco después Haruichi empezó a lavarse las manos en el lavatorio contiguo.

Como si estuviera atrapado en un sueño, miró fijamente hacia el flujo del agua que golpeaba contra sus manos antes de deslizarse por el drenaje.

Vagamente, Eijun registró el sordo chirrido de una grifo siendo cerrado, y luego –

"¿Eijun-kun, sucede algo?" escuchó a Haruichi preguntar. "Has estado lavándote las manos por un buen tiempo."

Forzando una sonrisa en sus labios, Eijun sacudió su cabeza. "No es nada. Sólo que… hay algo en mi mano que no quiere salir, es todo."

Asintiendo, Haruichi salió del baño, y luego sólo quedó Eijun parado en ese lugar.

¿Qué era esta inquietud que se extendía por todo su cuerpo? Los doctores le habían advertido a Eijun que aparecerían efectos secundarios debido a su contusión. Es por ello que había estado más sensible a la luz y más propenso a los dolores de cabeza. Pero… en aquel momento durante el juego, cuando había dejado caer su botella, se había sentido distinto. No era como cuando el sol lastimaba su visión, sino que… Eijun dudó. Sino que… se había sentido similar a aquella vez durante el juego de Akikawa, cuando había perdido el control de su lanzamiento.

"Oi, Sawamura." Kuramochi asomó su cabeza por la puerta. "Apúrate, estamos haciendo esperar a los demás."

"Lo siento," respondió. Echándose algo de agua en el rostro, Eijun cerró el grifo. Secándose las manos en su pantalón, volteó.

Y, entonces, justo cuando daba un paso hacia adelante, el mundo a su alrededor se rompió en pedazos.

Como si estuviese mirando a través de un vidrio agrietado, su visión se fragmentó, y repentinamente ya no estaba mirando hacia la puerta, sino hacia su cuerpo. Su cuerpo, el cual había caído sobre la encimera.

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, como si la imagen se alejara rápidamente, Eijun estaba perdiendo de vista su cuerpo en el baño. Los corredores, el estadio, la ciudad—todo estaba volviéndose más y más pequeño hasta que no fuera nada más que una masa de hilos que se enredaban a través de un espacio vacío y oscuro. Se extendían tan lejos como sus ojos alcanzaran a ver, gruesos y entreverados, desapareciendo en la nada. Sin embargo, justo frente a él, los hilos estaban desenredándose, quebrándose por la uniones.

Pero repentinamente, todo eso también desapareció, y en su lugar, Eijun se encontró flotando en un cielo despejado. O al menos, en un principio parecía que estuviese flotando. Sin embargo, antes de notarlo, se dio cuenta que había estado descendiendo, ganando velocidad a niveles exponenciales. Poco después, se encontró cayendo tan rápidamente que las estrellas que habían estado brillando a su alrededor se convirtieron en manchas de luz, y el aire se había tornado sumamente agobiante. Estaba cayendo en picado, se estaba desintegrando. Ante sus ojos, sus manos se desmoronaban en chispas de luz. Lo siguiente en irse fueron sus pies. Y luego sus brazos, sus piernas, incluso su rostro. Lo único que quedaba era su corazón, latiendo más y más rápido hasta que –

"_**¡Sawamura!"**_ escuchó a Kuramochi gritar.

Sintiendo como si atravesara la superficie helada del mar, los ojos de Eijun se abrieron al instante. La abrasadora luz se abrió camino y sintió la familiar punzada de dolor en su cabeza.

Una vez más estaba de regreso en el baño, con sus rodillas firmemente plantadas sobre el suelo. Era un _todo _nuevamente. Su respiración se había entrecortado y estaba jadeando. Había empezado a sudar frío.

Kuramochi lo miraba con una expresión afligida, y de forma distante, se dio cuenta que sólo habían pasado algunos segundo.

_¡Bang!_

La puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando a Miyuki. Al ver la postura caída de Eijun, una extraña expresión cruzó por su rostro. Ingresando con dos rápidos pasos, se arrodilló a su lado. "Sawamura. Sujétate en mi hombro," dijo con un tono de voz firme.

Tomando un profundo respiro, Eijun exhaló. Teniendo cuidado de no temblar, y empujando el brazo de Miyuki hacia un costado, se puso de pie por sí mismo. "Estoy bien. El…" Mirando alrededor rápidamente, sus ojos se posaron en una señal de advertencia de color amarillo y blanco. "El piso debe de haber estado mojado. Sólo me resbalé. Lo siento."

* * *

**Notas del autor: **No hemos visto a Narumiya en este fic desde antes del juego de Yakushi—ciertamente ha pasado un tiempo. Espero escribir más desde su perspectiva. Y con respecto a Sensen… no tengo nada en contra del equipo, pero ya que no estoy tan interesado en ellos, elegí saltearme sus puntos de vista. Mis disculpas para los que estuvieran esperando por ello.

Este capítulo tiene varias escenas que han sido copiadas literalmente del anime. Espero que algunas de ellas sean diferentes/nuevas para ustedes.

Por último, si fuera a abrir una votación llamada "¿Quién debería ir _abajo_, Miyuki o Sawamura?" ¿Votarían?

…Sólo bromeo.

* * *

Estoy seguro que existen otras publicaciones con la misma información, pero lo reiteraré aquí según lo que entendí.

Para empezar, aquí tienen (básicamente idéntica a la del capítulo 6) una línea de tiempo de los torneos de béisbol de preparatoria de Japón:

\- Marzo: **Kōshien de Primavera **("Senbatsu")

\- Abril: Empieza el nuevo año escolar

\- Julio: Clasificatorias a las regionales de verano

\- Agosto: **Kōshien de Verano**

\- Octubre: Torneo de Otoño

\- Noviembre: Torneo Meiji Jingu

\- Invierno: Temporada de descanso, termina el año escolar

"Kōshien," llamado así por el estadio donde se realizan los juegos, es el evento más grande del béisbol de preparatoria japonés. Toma lugar dos veces al año, en primavera y en verano. Es un torneo de dos semanas de duración que enfrenta a los equipos ganadores de las regionales de todo Japón, cada uno tratando de coronarse como el vencedor definitivo en su búsqueda por la "dominación nacional" (全国制覇 _zenkoku seiha_).

En el Kōshien de Verano, cada prefectura de Japón tiene un equipo representante. Adicionalmente, Tokyo y Hokkaidō tienen 2, formando un total de 49 equipos. Para ganar el derecho de representar a su prefectura, el equipo tiene que ganar un torneo de muerte súbita—en este caso, las clasificatorias de las regionales de verano. En el anime, vimos a Seidō en estas clasificatorias. A lo que Inashiro fue después de eso, fue el verdadero Kōshien.

El Kōshien de Primavera se desarrolla un poco diferente. Primero, existen pocos equipos (32), por lo que así como vemos en el anime, el Oeste y Este de Tokyo participan en un solo torneo. Luego, los equipos son _invitados_ a participar cada año por un selectivo comité. El que un equipo reciba o no una invitación depende de su desempeño en el torneo de otoño. Usualmente, el equipo que resulta victorioso en el torneo de otoño recibirá una invitación (a menos que haya un gran escándalo). Los equipos que no ganaron pero que mostraron un buen desempeño también podrían recibir una invitación.

El Torneo Meiji Jingu, es un torneo menos conocido que se desarrolla después del torneo de otoño. Todos los equipos campeones que ganaron sus torneos de otoño participan. El equipo ganador tiene garantizado un lugar en el Kōshien de Primavera, y su prefectura también gana un invitación extra para dicho torneo.

**Espero que esto aclare cualquier confusión.**

* * *

**N/T:** _Volví a quedarme atrás, d__isculpen la demora orz._


	36. Hilo rojo

FF Original: **The Trajectory of Laughter – PK Samurai**

* * *

**Capítulo Treinta y Seis**

* * *

El aire se cargó de tensión en el comedor del dormitorio Espíritu cuando la atención de todos los jugadores se centró en la televisión ubicada en una esquina. En la pantalla, una pitcher de uniforme blanco y cabellera rubia lanzó, y el bateador abanicó en el aire.

Chris pasó una página de su cuaderno. "Al final sólo lanzó cuatro _changeups_. Luego, seis bolas de tenedor, nueve _sliders_, y su lanzamiento principal fueron las rápidas."

"Los bateadores de Sensen no eran nada débiles," dijo Isashiki. "Aun así los derroto por completo."

El pitcher en la pantalla lanzó de nuevo. Esta vez, el bateador la observó cruzar el plato sin poder hacer nada.

"Ese es un lanzamiento cruzado hacia los bateadores diestros," dijo Chris, serio. "Lo usó bien."

"Lanzamiento cruzado," repitió Sawamura. "Eso me suena… familiar."

A mitad de camino de pasar una página, Chris se detuvo. Kazuya dio la vuelta y vio que Kominato estaba boquiabierto. "Oi, Sawamura, ¿de qué hablas? También has lanzado eso varias veces, junto a tu _cutter_."

Una expresión de leve sorpresa cruzó el rostro de Sawamura, antes de desvanecerse y convertirse en algo que sólo podría ser descrito como resignación. "Ah… cierto."

Desde el otro lado de la habitación, Kuramochi fulminó con la mirada a Kazuya, quien se removió en su asiento.

"¿Entonces?" Ryōsuke miró a Yūki, y los demás le imitaron. "¿Qué opinas?, después del último verano."

Yūki, quien había estado sentado en silencio con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, asintió con la cabeza. "Tenemos dos bateadores iniciales que pueden _alterar_ al oponente. Tenemos bateadores que pueden adaptarse a la situación—y más importante, todos abanican con confianza. Este año, definitivamente conseguiremos derrotar a Narumiya." Ante sus palabras, los jugadores reunidos sonrieron hacia su capitán, la anterior tensión no era más que un simple recuerdo. "Así que, juguemos nuestro béisbol hasta el final."

Todos—con excepción de Furuya, quien miró alrededor con confusión y empujó su silla hacia atrás para unirse tardíamente a los demás—se pusieron de pie de un salto. _**"¡Sí!"**_

Kazuya sonrió. Tenía que reconocerle eso a Yūki: El capitán sí que sabía cómo elevar el espíritu de todos. Podía entender el por qué Yūki había sido elegido unánimemente para ese puesto.

Una vez que se calmó el jaleo, la reunión post-juego llegó a su fin. Mientras los otros empezaban a abandonar la habitación, Kazuya captó un vistazo de una despeinada cabellera castaña intentando salir sigilosamente. Justo cuando abría su boca para llamarlo, escuchó que la grave voz del entrenador Kataoka lo hacía por él.

"Sawamura, Miyuki." Sawamura se congeló. "Y Chris, tú también. Quédense algunos minutos más."

Luciendo una indescifrable expresión, Sawamura caminó hasta ubicarse junto a Chris. A un lado del entrenador, Rei cruzó sus brazos bajo su pecho. "Sawamura-kun, ¿cómo te sientes?"

"Bien." A pesar de sus palabras, su tono de voz era menos que entusiasmado. "La luz del sol se ha vuelto manejable, y ya no me duele tanto la cabeza."

Rei intercambió miradas con el entrenador, antes de dirigirse hacia Kazuya. "¿Qué piensan ustedes? ¿Miyuki-kun? ¿Chris? ¿Han notado algo?"

"Ciertamente luce mejor," dijo Chris cautelosamente. "Sin embargo, creo que debería hacer otra visita al doctor mañana para estar seguros."

"Claro," dijo Rei, empujando sus gafas hacia arriba.

"Miyuki," dijo el entrenador Kataoka. "¿Tú qué opinas?"

"Estoy de acuerdo con Chris-senpai," respondió.

"¿A qué se debe eso? ¿Has notado algo?"

"… Creo que lo mejor sería que se ejercitara con tanto cuidado como sea posible."

Hubo una pausa mientras los ojos del entrenador lo analizaban. Kazuya sintió una gota de sudor formarse en su sien. Entonces, el entrenador Kataoka asintió. "Muy bien. Sawamura—siempre y cuando el doctor no encuentre nada malo, jugarás en la final."

Había esperado que Sawamura mostrara al menos algo de emoción ante ello, sin embargo, para su sorpresa, sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. "Sí, señor."

En una mesa cercana, hubo un ruido sordo cuando Kuramochi y Ryōsuke—quienes habían estado analizando la grabación—se levantaron de sus asientos. "Ah, Ryō-san, ¿estás libre después de esto?"

"Hmm, supongo," dijo Ryōsuke, justo antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Kuramochi se movió para seguirlo, pero antes de eso, dio la vuelta. Dando un vistazo significativo en dirección de Sawamura, nuevamente fulminó a Kazuya con la mirada, quien sintió su mandíbula tensarse.

_Incluso sin que me lo digas, ya lo sé._

Las palabras no podrían describir aquello que había sentido horas atrás cuando había abierto la puerta y visto a Sawamura arrodillado en el piso del baño. Ante la escena, su pecho se había contraído dolorosamente, como si algo en su interior estuviese siendo sujetado con tremenda fuerza. Sin embargo, la causa de ello no había sido precisamente la postura de Sawamura, sino su expresión.

Kazuya había visto a Sawamura deprimido. Lo había visto intranquilo, confundido, decepcionado, perdido, furioso, ansioso. Y de vez en cuando, había detectado fugaces momentos de fragilidad en el otro muchacho. Pero en ese momento, por primera vez, Sawamura había lucido de una forma que superaba todo lo anterior. Había estado… _destrozado_.

Después de eso, una vez que subieron al bus, Sawamura cerró sus ojos y pretendió estar dormido durante todo el viaje. Kazuya sabía que estaba despierto por su irregular respiración, pero no podía encontrar un modo de dirigirse a él. Sawamura había insistido en que sólo se había resbalado, y era cierto que parecía estar bien después de lo sucedido.

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, no era como si Kazuya pudiera _simplemente_ pasarlo por alto. Él _era_ el catcher de Sawamura—y, ahora, tal vez algo más.

Al terminarse la reunión, Sawamura empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta. Kazuya alzó una mano hacia la parte trasera de su cuello, frotándola. "Sawamura." El de primer año se detuvo. "Ven conmigo a mi cuarto por un –" Se detuvo en seco cuando el otro muchacho alzó la palma de su mano hacia su rostro.

"Lo siento, senpai," dijo Sawamura con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos. "Le prometí a Harucchi que jugaría con él."

Kazuya no pasó por alto la mirada de sorpresa que el menor de los Kominato le dirigió a su amigo, sin embargo, no dijo nada. Inmóvil en el lugar que se encontraba, sólo pudo observar a los de primer año abandonar el lugar.

¿Qué se podía decir ante eso?

* * *

Recostándose en su silla, Mei soltó un gran bostezo. "Tengo tanto sueño. ¿Ya puedo dormir?"

"Aún son las ocho…"

"Sólo si ya te has memorizado los datos sobre los bateadores de Seidō," dijo Masatoshi con irritación. "El puntaje promedio de sus tres últimos juegos es de 6 carreras, y de 7.5 para los dos anteriores al día de hoy, sus bateadores son de nivel nacional."

Sonriendo con suficiencia, Mei cruzó sus manos por detrás de su cabeza. "Entonces, serán un buen calentamiento para Kōshien."

Masatoshi frunció el ceño. "Ese es el tipo de exceso de confianza que –"

"Primer bateador," empezó Mei en voz alta, interrumpiéndolo. "La velocidad de Kuramochi es algo de qué preocuparse, pero eso es sólo si logra llegar a base. La verdadera amenaza es el siguiente bateador, Kominato-san, ya que puede batear cualquier lanzamiento. Tercero, Isashiki-san usualmente abanica hacia primera base, incluso si es un lanzamiento malo. Masuko-san, en la quinta posición, es bueno contra las rápidas. También tengo que preocuparme de Kazuya si es que está al bate cuando Seidō está en posición de anotar. Pero… la mayor amenaza en ese equipo es el cuarto bateador y capitán, Tetsu-san." Mei bajó su silla, sentándose más derecho. "Y también consiguió batearme el año pasado. Si puedo eliminarlo, podremos conseguir el impulso." Miró a Masatoshi. "¿Necesito saber algo más?"

Luciendo resignado, Masatoshi cerró sus ojos. "Es suficiente." Lo cual era un gran elogio viniendo de su catcher. Complacido, Mei sonrió. "Asegúrate de que te den un masaje antes de dormir."

"Entendido," dijo. Poniéndose de pie, abandonó el lugar. Cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco, empezó a caminar tranquilamente hacia su cuarto. Si bien era una habitación doble, este año tenía el espacio para él sólo.

No había pasado desapercibido para Mei la forma en la que los otros dos lo estuvieron mirando, boquiabiertos. Pero a pesar de lo que pensaran los otros del equipo, no era como si fuera a ir a un partido sin saber nada acerca de los bateadores contrarios. Realmente se había asegurado de estar al tanto de todo aquel que encontrara interesante.

Era sólo que, hasta hace poco, Mei no había encontrado otros bateadores particularmente interesantes. Después de todo, durante todo el tiempo que había estado jugando béisbol, sin importar quién fuera el bateador, sus lanzamientos por sí solos habían sido más que suficiente.

Sin embargo, como había aprendido el verano pasado, el escenario en Kōshien era diferente.

Entrando a su habitación, Mei no se molestó en encender las luces. Subiendo a la litera más alta, se sentó, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared. Después de un minuto, al encontrar la luz de la luna demasiado brillante, tomó sus cobertores y los colocó encima de su cabeza.

Si bien Kōshien había sido un escenario distinto, él también era alguien diferente ahora. _¿Exceso de confianza?_ Mei sabía que alardeaba demasiado para alguien de su estatura. Pero no había forma de que fuera derrotado ahora, no cuando había llegado así de lejos. No cuando no había conseguido su revancha. No cuando aún no había descubierto cómo era la vista que sólo se podía observar desde el lugar más alto y solitario de la nación.

* * *

Ya era bastante tarde, pero Kunitomo no se movió de su sillón. Con su cabeza apoyada sobre su mano, observó la grabación de los cuartos de final donde jugaron los que serían sus próximos oponentes. A mitad de la cuarta entrada, la puerta se abrió, y el presidente del club, Hayashida, ingresó. Luciendo sorprendido de ver que Kunitomo aún seguía en la oficina, decidió acompañarlo.

Después de varios minutos de silenciosa observación, Hayashida preguntó. "¿Cree que usarán a Sawamura en la final?"

Usando el control remoto, Kunitomo pausó el video, dejándolo detenido en una escena donde el zurdo estaba por lanzar. "No puedo asegurarlo. Depende de la severidad de su lesión. Sin embargo, nos prepararemos para ese partido asumiendo que él estará lanzando."

Reiniciando el video, observó al de primer año terminar sus movimientos para lanzar. Su ceño estaba fruncido. Había estado preguntándose por algún tiempo: ¿De dónde había venido Sawamura? ¿Y cómo había hecho Seidō para poner sus manos sobre él? Su forma de lanzar era consistente y estable a un nivel que tomaba años de duro entrenamiento, y refinada en una forma que sugería una cuidadosa orientación. Y aun así, no había escuchado sobre el muchacho hasta esta primavera, cuando había hecho su debut con Seidō.

"Incluso si Sawamura termina jugando, estoy seguro que cambiarán de pitcher con frecuencia," dijo Hayashida.

Los ojos de Kunitomo se entrecerraron.

La estrategia de relevo de pitchers de Kataoka… a pesar de que mostraba resultados, nunca le había parecido particularmente atrayente. En cambio, ponía su fe en una estrategia más tradicional, en la cual una sola estrella dirigía al equipo a lo largo del juego. Algunas personas argumentaban que una mesa era más estable cuando contaba con tres – o cuatro – soportes, que cuando sólo tenía uno—pero los equipos no eran mesas. Y no todos los soportes eran creados por igual.

"Empezando con Sawamura, si derrotamos a los pitchers de Seidō… podremos ganar."

* * *

De no ser por las personas reunidas en el exterior de la valla del campo, el entrenamiento de ese día habría parecido tan normal como cualquier otro. Sin embargo, al estar sus mentes absortas en la final que se acercaba, la audiencia se desvanecía hacia un segundo plano. Después de una acalorada sesión de carreras matutinas—o abrasadora, como lo consideraba Nori en privado—y de la práctica de bateo, tuvieron un breve descanso para almorzar. Después de eso, por suerte, los pitchers y catchers se reunieron en el bullpen para sus entrenamientos por separado.

Desafortunadamente, con ellos cuatro lanzando al mismo tiempo, con los catchers pidiendo diversos lanzamientos, y con el entrenador observándolos con su habitual manera si-tan-sólo-miradas-mataran, Nori encontraba difícil el poder concentrarse.

"¡Nori, dame una _sinker_!" llamó Ono.

Asintió. Alzando su pierna, Nori lanzó su brazo por uno de sus costados y liberó la pelota—la cual cayó en picada, golpeando el suelo. Apretando los dientes, Ono descendió su guante, atrapando la pelota al rebotar.

"Rayos— ¡lo siento!" gritó Nori.

Ono se puso de pie y lanzó la pelota de regreso. "¡No te preocupes! Tú velocidad está bien. ¡Sólo un poco más alto!"

Atrapando la pelota, Nori acomodó su pie de apoyo y retornó hacia el plato del pitcher. Dio un profundo respiro. _Con cuidado, con cuidado._ Tenía que ser cuidadoso. Su control tenía que ser perfecto. Sus lanzamientos no eran increíblemente rápidos como los de Furuya, ni tampoco tenían el poder o la imprevisibilidad de los de Sawamura. Al ser un pitcher que lanza de lado, si su control fallaba siquiera un poco, sería el fin para él. Nori se había encontrado cara a cara con esa realidad durante el juego contra Yakushi. Su nerviosismo había provocado que hiciera un lanzamiento apenas más alto de lo usual—pero eso había sido suficiente para que el cuarto bateador de ellos lo mandara a volar fuera del parque.

Sabía que no se había sentido bien desde ese entonces, y probablemente por eso el entrenador no lo había usado durante el juego con Sakurazawa, en las semifinales. A pesar de que había estado calentando desde la segunda mitad, esperando escuchar su nombre al ser llamado.

_Con cuidado, con cuidado._

_**¡Slam!**_

Echando un vistazo hacia su izquierda, Nori vio a Furuya, quien acababa de realizar un lanzamiento. El bullpen estaba bajo la sombra, pero él estaba sudando profusamente. Mientras observaba, el de primer año levantó su manga para limpiar su frente.

Espera— ¿manga…? ¿Por qué Furuya estaba usando una camiseta de mangas _largas_?

"¡Siguiente, una _slider_!" llamó Ono.

Devolviendo su atención hacia el catcher, Nori asintió. Exhaló lentamente. No estaba en posición de desconcentrarse, no cuando la final era mañana.

Pero incluso cuando pensó eso, repentinamente, escuchó un demasiado familiar grito que envió un escalofrío por toda su columna. "Oi, oi, ¿qué es esto?"

* * *

"_Eres_ ese estúpido mocoso de aquella vez. ¿Por qué _estás_ en el bullpen?" Ante el sonido de un fuerte dialecto de Kansai, Kazuya empezó a sudar. _No puede ser_.

Dando la vuelta, encontró que ciertamente _sí era_. El suelo parecía temblar bajo el peso de los pisotones de un niño/hombre que se dirigía hacia ellos. Con el rostro contraído en una expresión que prometía un dolor inigualable, gruñó, "No me digas que _tú_ estás en la alineación principal."

Luciendo completamente despreocupado a pesar del aura maligna, Sawamura parpadeó. "Oh. Panza-senpai."

Todos en el bullpen se congelaron. Liberándose de la pausa causada por la sorpresa, Azuma inhaló, elevándose hacia su máxima estatura. Y luego explotó. _**"¡¿Quieres pelear, imbécil?!"**_ Extendiendo una rolliza mano, sujetó a Sawamura del cuello de su camiseta. _**"¡Recuerdo escucharte diciendo algo de que no te gustaban las escuelas famosas! ¡¿Entonces qué estás haciendo en nuestra escuela?!"**_

"No recuerdo nada de eso," repuso Sawamura entrecortadamente, su cabeza se balanceaba de un lado a otro mientras era sacudido.

Kazuya sintió que un músculo se contraía, y dio un paso hacia adelante. "Azuma-senpai."

"¿Qué?" gruñó su anterior compañero de cuarto.

"Él estará lanzando en la final de mañana. ¿Podrías soltarlo?"

Azuma se detuvo. Miró fijamente al de primer año sin poder creerlo. "¿_Este_ mocoso?"

Kazuya no culpaba a Azuma por su incredulidad. En retrospectiva, — ¿realmente había sido hace menos de un año?—si bien los rastros del muchacho que había conocido por primera vez aún estaban presentes, el Sawamura que había llegado a conocer a lo largo de los meses bien podía haber sido una persona diferente.

{ }

"¡Demonios! ¡¿Te estás burlando de mí, no?!"

Mirando el ceño fruncido del menor, Kazuya rio. "Sólo déjamelo a mí. Conozco bien los hábitos de bateo de Azuma-senpai."

"¡No tiene que ver contigo!" Tomando la mano de Kazuya, el muchacho— ¿Sawamura, se llamaba?—trató de zafarse. "¡Esto es entre él y yo!"

"¿Así es como lo ves?" Su tono de voz adoptó una nota seria. "Entonces… ¿planeas jugar béisbol solo?" Esas palabras, evidentemente, tocaron fibra sensible pues Sawamura se congeló. "No sé qué clase de béisbol hayas estado jugando, pero los mejores lanzamiento son obras de arte creadas por el pitcher y catcher trabajando como uno solo."

"Obras de… ¿arte?" repitió Sawamura, todavía un tanto escéptico, pero sonando aturdido.

Kazuya ocultó una sonrisa. El clavo estaba en el lugar correcto. Lo único que faltaba hacer era fijarlo.

Retrocediendo, Kazuya palmeó el hombro de Sawamura. "Sacaré todo tu potencial. Sólo tienes que confiar en mi guante y hacer tus mejores lanzamientos. Es así de simple. Seremos grandes compañeros." Topó el pecho del otro muchacho con su guante. "Cuento contigo, _compañero._"

Sawamura se sonrojó. "C-claro…"

Listo. Bueno, eso había sido fácil—tal cual había esperado. Un solo vistazo hacia el muchacho del pueblo y había resultado obvio lo que necesitaba decir. Ahora, lo único que quedaba por hacer era ver qué tanto de las expectativas de Rei estaban justificadas.

Ubicándose en la caja del catcher, Kazuya sonrió con deleite. _Entonces, empecemos a derrotar al monstruo_.

{ }

Aquella vez, durante el enfrentamiento con Azuma, habían formado una batería por primera vez. Si Kazuya recordaba correctamente, para el lanzamiento final, Sawamura había lanzado la pelota directamente hacia el centro de la zona. En parte gracias al movimiento natural de sus lanzamientos, y en parte debido a la arrogancia de Azuma, el cuarto bateador había abanicado al aire. Quizás había sido la primera vez que el menor había experimentado ese tipo de emoción mientras lanzaba, pues luego había echado su cabeza hacia atrás y soltado un rugido de alegría.

El Sawamura de aquella vez sólo había lanzado rápidas (o la versión quebrada de ellas). El Sawamura de aquella vez—a pesar de que todavía estaba en la escuela media—había, para bien o para mal, enfrentado a Azuma. El Sawamura de aquella vez había sido insolente. Ruidoso. Extremadamente ingenuo, creyendo en las palabras de Kazuya sin pensarlo dos veces. De no ser por su puro y simple amor por el béisbol, no podría haber esperado congeniar con cualquier otra persona ese día, en el campo de juego.

Ante el sonido de los pesados pasos de Azuma alejándose, Kazuya se forzó abandonar sus pensamientos. De regreso en el bullpen, encontró que Sawamura estaba acomodando la parte delantera de su camiseta. Ignorando las miradas de los demás, sin decir palabra alguna, miró con expectación hacia Kazuya. Después de un momento, se sentó y colocó su guante.

El Sawamura que veía ahora, bien podía ser alguien distinto. Y, sin embargo, sin lugar a dudas, eran la misma persona.

* * *

Siempre oscurecía antes de que se diera cuenta. Los días eran tan largos en Tokyo durante el verano que a Satoru le parecía que nunca fueran a terminar. Pero, entonces, levantaba la mirada y repentinamente el cielo ya estaba oscuro.

Aunque el entrenamiento había terminado temprano, había evitado tomar un baño hasta que fuera bastante tarde, lo suficiente como para que los demás estuvieran sus habitaciones. Sin embargo, cuando entró al vestuario descubrió que, para su pesar, otra persona se encontraba allí.

Notando que la puerta se abría, Kawakami volteó. Secando su cabello con una toalla, el otro pitcher parecía sorprendido de verlo. "¿Tomarás un baño ahora? Creí que era el último."

"Ah… sí." Mientras analizaba la amigable expresión de Kawakami, por alguna razón, Satoru sintió una punzada de algo que había aprendido a identificar como culpa. Sin embargo, venía acompañada de una sensación de desconcierto, pues a pesar de que podía reconocer qué era, eso no significa que entendiera _por qué_ estaba sintiéndose de esa forma. Después de un momento, miró hacia el piso.

"Bueno entonces, buenas noches," dijo Kawakami, sonando confuso.

"Buenas noches," respondió Satoru, aliviado. Sólo después de que la puerta se hubiera cerrado detrás del otro muchacho, fue que Satoru finalmente se desvistió.

El aire del cuarto de baño estaba cargado de vapor. Teniendo cuidado de no resbalarse en las baldosas, Satoru usó primero la ducha antes de ubicarse en la bañera. Mientras el agua caliente rozaba la delicada piel de su muñeca, suspiró, satisfecho. Dejando que su cabeza se recostara contra la pared de la bañera, cerró sus ojos.

Había esperado que la hinchazón se calmara durante la noche. Sin embargo, ni bien había abierto los ojos esa mañana y había intentado moverse, un dolor se había anudado a lo largo de su brazo. A pesar de eso, Satoru había conseguido pasar el día sin que nadie lo notara. Había tenido los nervios al máximo, preguntándose si acaso los catchers lo notarían, ya que había estado lanzando cuidadosamente para evitar estremecerse de dolor—pero había notado que todos parecían distraídos ese día.

Repentinamente, para su sorpresa, Satoru escuchó que la puerta se abría. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, y se encontró con una de las peores personas con las que podría haberse cruzado en ese momento.

"Ah, Furuya," dijo Chris, asintiendo a modo de saludo.

Satoru se sumergió más en la bañera, hasta que el nivel del agua llegara justo debajo de su nariz.

Ya que ninguno de los dos era particularmente propenso a iniciar una charla, el ambiente se mantuvo en silencio mientras Chris se lavaba. Levantando su cabeza fuera del agua sólo cuando necesitaba respirar, Satoru se preguntó si acaso el color de su muñeca resultaba visible a través del agua.

Afortunadamente, cuando Chris entró en la bañera, se sentó al otro extremo de Satoru. Colocando una toalla sobre su cabeza, Chris se inclinó contra la pared. Finalmente empezando a relajarse, Satoru acababa de cerrar sus ojos cuando el mayor habló, su voz resonando en el vapor. "Estuviste lanzando con cuidado en el bullpen el día de hoy."

Inmediatamente, Satoru se tensó—pero el de tercer año no parecía estar acusándolo. "Ah… sí." Y se detuvo ahí. Sin embargo, si bien la mayoría de personas lo habrían dejado pasar, Chris continuó mirándolo, así que añadió, "Ya que me han dicho que… necesito controlar mi ritmo de una mejor forma."

"Ya veo."

Satoru dudó, buscando las palabras adecuadas. Chris esperó. "Aunque… Ni siquiera sé si conseguiré jugar en el partido de mañana."

Un chapoteo de agua. "Creí que tenías una mayor convicción," dijo Chris. Satoru no respondió, demasiado sorprendido para poder articular algo—y el otro muchacho sonrió. "Has estado esforzándote bastante para apoyar al equipo. El entrenador no ha pasado por alto eso."

Algo se retorció incómodamente en su pecho. Bajo el agua, Satoru sujetó su muñeca con su otra mano. "… Sí."

* * *

Aplastando los botones de ataque de su mando de juegos, Yōichi se inclinó más cerca de la televisión. Apretando sus dientes, echó un vistazo hacia la barra de sus puntos de vida, la cual disminuía rápidamente hasta estar en rojo.

"Vamos, vamos –"

_Toc, toc._

Manteniendo sus ojos sobre la pantalla, habló, "Sawamura, atiende la puerta."

No hubo respuesta.

"Creo que está dormido," dijo Endō, sonando igual de distraído.

En ese instante, el personaje en la pantalla atestó un fuerte puñetazo hacia adelante, terminando con un gancho. _**"¡Shoryuken!"**_

Frente a los desesperados ojos de Yōichi, los últimos puntos de su barra de vida desaparecieron.

"_**¡K.O!"**_ Soltando un rugido de derrota, el personaje de Yōichi, Zangief, cayó al piso.

Endō acomodó sus gafas en un acto de petulante victoria. Yōichi gruñó y bajó el mando de juegos. Volteando, miró en dirección de su litera. "Oi, Sawamura."

La silueta sobre la cama no se movió.

Yōichi alzó una ceja. Claro, la final era mañana—pero era debido a eso que se sentía demasiado tenso para poder dormir. Es por eso que había invitado a Endō para jugar, aunque, ahora que estaba siendo derrotado, preferiría no haberlo hecho.

Al menos parecía que Sawamura estaba haciendo caso al consejo del doctor acerca de descansar bastante. Una sonriente Rei les había informado esa mañana que el zurdo estaba en buenas condiciones, lo suficiente para poder lanzar. Todos en el equipo habían estado aliviados, y en especial Yōichi, después de lo que había visto en el baño. Tal vez era cierto que Sawamura _sólo_ se había resbalado.

_Toc, toc._

Con un suspiro, Yōichi caminó lentamente hacia la puerta. Girando el picaporte, la entreabrió. "Qué suce—oh, eres tú."

Tiró de la puerta para abrirla por completo, revelando a Miyuki, quien se veía extrañamente avergonzado bajo la luz del exterior. "¿Está Sawamura?"

"Está durmiendo," respondió, señalando con la cabeza en dirección a la silueta sobre la cama.

"Oh."

Yōichi miró las dos latas que el catcher estaba cargando. "Pero puedo ayudarte con _esas_." Para su sorpresa, Miyuki se las entregó en silencio. Como lo mejor siempre era mantener algo de saludable escepticismo respecto al catcher, los ojos de Yōichi se entrecerraron con sospecha. "… No están envenenadas o algo así, ¿no?"

Encogiéndose de hombros, Miyuki dio la vuelta para irse. "Tendrás que averiguarlo."

Por algunos segundos, Yōichi se quedó mirando a la bebidas—Fanta—y luego miró hacia la espalda que se alejaba. "¿Quieres jugar un ronda con nosotros?"

Agitando la mano despreocupadamente, Miyuki continuó alejándose. Yōichi observó su solitaria figura ser engullida por las sombras.

"¿Sucede algo?" escuchó a Endō decir.

"Nah." Cerrando la puerta, Yōichi abrió la fría lata. Llevándola hacia su boca, tomó un trago de la espumosa gaseosa. Relamiéndose los labios, alardeó, "Última ronda, senpai. ¿Listo para ser derrotado?"

"En tus sueños."

* * *

La puerta del almacén se abrió con un estrépito. Estaba oscuro en el exterior, pero la luz de la luna se filtró dentro de la habitación, revelando a una figura sentada en el centro de la habitación.

"Sabía que lo encontraríamos aquí," dijo Ōta, ingresando.

Rei lo imitó, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa. "Entrenador, debería descansar un poco."

Kataoka no volteó. Después de un largo momento, dijo, "¿Cuál creen que es la probabilidad de que ganemos el juego de mañana?"

"¿Eh?" Ōta parpadeó, sorprendido.

"Por la forma en la que han sucedido las cosas, diría que un 50-50 sería subestimar al oponente."

"¡Eso no es cierto!" protestó Ōta. "Estoy seguro que nuestros jugadores –"

"Es cierto," dijo Rei calmadamente. "Para ser sincera, creo que es un 40-60 en favor de ellos. Tengo fe en nuestros jugadores, por supuesto, pero será difícil anotarle muchas carreras a Narumiya-kun. Dependerá de nuestros pitcher, y a cuántas carreras podemos limitarlos. Para evitar el punto débil del relevo de pitchers, el resultado más ideal sería tener a Sawamura-kun lanzando durante 5 entradas, y Tanba-kun cerrando el juego… Pero aunque parezca que Sawamura podrá lanzar mañana, no hay forma de saber cómo es que su lesión afectará el ritmo del juego."

Kataoka alzó su mirada hacia la luna. "El resto estará en manos de la diosa de la victoria. No importa si es debido a la suerte o si ganamos con las justas. Cualquiera de esas opciones está bien. Sólo quiero llevarlos a Kōshien."

* * *

"¿Quieres jugar una ronda con nosotros?"

Rechazando la invitación, Kazuya empezó a caminar de regreso hacia su habitación. Podía sentir la mirada de Kuramochi en su espalda, pero después de un momento, escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Llegando a las escaleras, empezó a subir las gradas pesadamente.

No sabía qué había estado esperando. Era evidente que Sawamura estaba haciendo de todo por evitarlo. Por alguna razón, quería estar solo. Entonces, ¿por qué Kazuya estaba esforzándose para –?

Alzando una mano para frotar su cuello, soltó un suspiro. No era como si aún no conociera la respuesta a eso.

_Thump. Thump._

Alguien estaba subiendo las escaleras por detrás de él. Kazuya sintió algo titilar en su pecho. ¿Quién podía ser a estas horas…?

"Oh, Miyuki," dijo un muchacho corpulento, pasando por su lado con un bate en mano.

"Zono," respondió Kazuya, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, Zono se adelantó. Arrastrando los pies, cuando Kazuya llegó al segundo nivel, fue recibido con la vista del piso de color verde que se extendía delante de él, inmenso y vacío. Caminó hacia adelante dando zancadas, los árboles iluminados tenuemente en el otro extremo del edificio se volvían más cercanos con cada paso que daba.

Justo cuando llegaba a su puerta, las luces se desvanecieron, indicando que ya era hora de apagarlas. Encontrándose en medio de la oscuridad, sujetó el pomo de su puerta. Empezó a girarla—y se detuvo.

_Minminminmin._

Kazuya soltó el picaporte. "Estoy aquí, ¿sabes?" dijo en voz alta.

No hubo respuesta, y estaba empezando a sentirse tonto—cuando escuchó unos pasos. Volteando, vio a Sawamura quitándose la gorra de béisbol, la luz que provenía del patio brillaba a sus espaldas.

"Lo sé," dijo él.

* * *

El futuro estaba cambiando. De a pequeños pasos y a grandes saltos.

Mañana, si Seidō rugía triunfante hacia el cielo mientras Inashiro caía de rodillas, el mundo que conocía cambiaría por completo. El futuro del que había venido se desenredaría irrevocablemente y quedaría inconcluso, siendo reemplazado por nuevos hilos anudados.

Todo estaba claro para Eijun ahora. Si Seidō ganaba las eliminatorias de verano, los de tercer año no se graduarían antes de tiempo. Si conseguían llegar a Kōshien, el entrenador no tendría razones para retirarse. Si el entrenador ya no se retiraba, Miyuki no estaría bajo la presión de llevar al equipo hacia la victoria en los regionales de otoño. La misma presión, los mismos riesgos que causarían que le reste importancia a su lesión y que la oculte…

Eijun sentía que una silenciosa certeza sujetaba su corazón. Este era la encrucijada final. Si lo que había estado preparando durante todo el verano daba frutos—si Seidō ganaba el juego de mañana, no sería cuestión de regresar a su tiempo original como tanto había temido. No—el futuro que lo había convertido en lo que era sería desenredado, desaparecía. Y con ello, él también.

¿Qué se sentía desaparecer? ¿Quién sería dejado atrás? ¿Quién era la persona llamada Sawamura Eijun?

No lo sabía, y eso lo asustaba.

Su corazón estaba acelerado, latiendo tan fuertemente que creía que todo el mundo podría oírlo. Un repentino y aterrador pensamiento había salido a la superficie: ¿Y si Seidō _no_ ganaba? ¿Y si Inashiro salía victorioso igual que la vez anterior? ¿Y si todo sucedía de la forma en la que había pasado?

Entonces, ¿podría aferrarse a algo? Con inquietud, quizás, pero aún _allí_. ¿Incluso si eso implicaba la posibilidad de que Miyuki…?

De improviso, las luces alrededor del lugar en el que Eijun estaba sentado se apagaron, y entonces, se encontró flotando un mar de oscuridad. Demasiado cansado para estar sorprendido, y sintiendo sus ojos pesados, los cerró sin oponer resistencia.

_Otra vez aquí_, pensó en su interior.

Un agujero. Un oscuro agujero.

Sin importar cuántas veces Eijun pensara que había escapado de ello por última vez, repentinamente se encontraba de regreso en el mismo lugar. Lo poco que quedaba de su corazón que aún podía sentir, se oprimió. Tal parecía que no podría librarse de ello. Una vez que había caído dentro, se preguntó, ¿realmente era imposible escapar?

"Estoy aquí, ¿sabes?" le escuchó decir.

Los ojos de Eijun se abrieron. Por un instante, se quedó sentado, inmóvil. La vista de los árboles ubicados justo delante del exterior del edificio empezó a tornarse borrosa. Levantándose, dobló la esquina, y Miyuki estaba allí, su figura iluminada por el resplandor de la lámpara.

* * *

La puerta se cerró suavemente detrás de ellos mientras andaban a tientas en medio de la oscuridad. Movido por una extraña sensación de urgencia, Kazuya golpeó el interruptor de la luz—pero falló, tropezando con Sawamura, quien se tambaleó hacia atrás.

Dándose por vencido en encender las luces, Kazuya hundió su rostro en el cuello de Sawamura, empujándolo con sus piernas. Mientras Sawamura respondía la caricia, sus manos cobraron vida propia, colándose por debajo de la camiseta del otro muchacho. Sintiendo la calidez del abdomen de Sawamura bajo sus manos, un estremecimiento descendió por su columna; y cuando una sensación de calor y necesidad se anidó en su vientre, sintió que algo en su interior se encendía. Después de algunas oleadas de calor, la parte delantera de su pantalón se tornó ajustada y tensa, y un roce de su rodilla le informó que Sawamura se encontraba en un estado similar.

Chocaron contra algo—el marco de la cama. Moviéndose por instinto, Kazuya lo empujó suavemente—teniendo cuidado de evitar su cabeza—y Sawamura se dejó caer sobre el colchón sin protesta alguna. La cama crujió cuando levantó su pierna para colocarse encima, su mente era una bruma de calor. Sintiendo la mirada de Sawamura, sin más preámbulos, se inclinó hacia él; con sus narices chocando entre sí, se besaron.

No podía pensar. Su cuerpo entero se sentía caliente. Todo lo que usualmente había dentro de su cabeza, ya no estaba. O tal vez sí, pero había sido relegado a un rincón sin importancia, y la única cosa que cruzaba por su mente en ese momento era la sensación del cálido y sólido cuerpo atrapado bajo el suyo.

"Miyuki," jadeó Sawamura sin apartarse de su boca.

Repentinamente, sintió las manos de Sawamura empujándolo. Inicialmente desconcertado, Kazuya se limitó a inclinarse hacia atrás, pero un instante después, su tácita pregunta fue respondida cuando sintió que unas manos se deslizaban por la pretina de su pantalón. Sus ojos se ensancharon— _¿en serio él…?_ — y retrocedió por reflejo. Decidido, Sawamura rozó con los dedos el bulto en el pantalón de Kazuya, e incluso ante la suave caricia, dejó escapar un gemido.

"Está bien," dijo Sawamura con un tono de voz extrañamente calmado. Tomó a Kazuya con una de sus manos, y cuando su corazón empezó a latir aún más rápido de lo que consideraba posible, no pudo evitar pensar que el de primer año casi parecía mayor que él…

"Detente," de alguna forma, consiguió alejarse. Después de un instante—para la traidora decepción de su zona inferior—la mano retrocedió. Con sus acelerados latidos resonando en sus oídos, Kazuya rodó hacia el otro lado del colchón. Exhaló en un intento de enfriar su acalorado rostro. "Sawamura… ¿qué te sucede?"

Una pausa. Y luego una voz baja y apagada. "Desearía que pudiéramos estar juntos por siempre."

Kazuya parpadeó. "¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Pero sólo hubo silencio, a excepción del sonido de sus respiraciones, y entonces, con un tono de voz que no se había dado cuenta que poseía, añadió, "Sí podemos."

La cama crujió. "Es imposible."

¿Qué se podía decir ante eso? Había estado pensando al respecto por algún tiempo, sin embargo, no respondió, no instantáneamente. En lugar de eso, después de un momento, extendió una mano hasta encontrarse con el brazo de Sawamura. Recorriéndolo con sus dedos, tomó su mano. "Somos una batería, ¿no es así? Compañero."

* * *

"Somos una batería, ¿no es así? Compañero."

Su cuerpo empezó a tensarse y Eijun sintió que el aire se escapaba de su interior. Por un breve instante, el Miyuki que estaba delante de él pareció desaparecer, siendo reemplazado por una versión mayor y más exhausta.

"_¿Y si realmente pudiera atrapar para ti de nuevo? ¿No sería algo bueno?"_

"_¿Crees que algún dios allá arriba haya estado escuchando?"_

La ilusión casi fantasmal había desaparecido en un instante, y en su lugar, el Miyuki con el que había vuelto a familiarizarse estaba allí una vez más. Pero a pesar de eso, Eijun sintió que algo en el interior de su pecho, algo asfixiante y doloroso que ni siquiera había notado que estaba ahí, empezaba a quebrarse.

No era como si no hubiera habido ninguna señal. Cuando Miyuki había visitado a Eijun por su cumpleaños, había estado ocultando algo. Lo había sentido. Pero no había dicho nada—había sido demasiado ingenuo, demasiado temeroso.

"_¿Puedes llevar Seidō hacia Kōshien?"_

"_Estaré observando mañana. Haz tus mejores lanzamientos."_

Había creído que ya no podría sentir la presencia de su corazón. Sin embargo, al pensar en lo que había sido y en lo que _podría _haber sido, un feroz dolor se apoderó de su pecho, y entonces, ya no podía contenerlo más. Mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, finalmente pudo encontrar las palabras que no había podido decir a tiempo.

"Lo siento." Podía sentir diversos fluidos deslizándose por su nariz, y sabía que el Miyuki delante de él no entendería, pero por el momento no le importaba. "Debería haberlo sabido. Tú… Es mi culpa. Nunca quise presionarte de esa forma. Yo sólo quería estar contigo. Lo siento."

No podía evitar pensar: ¿Y si en ese entonces no le hubiera pedido a Miyuki que lo convirtiera en su vida? ¿Y si le hubiera dicho lo que pensaba? ¿Y si –?

"_**Pbbt… ¡haha!"**_

Eijun parpadeó, sus pensamientos se interrumpieron abruptamente.

_Yo… ¿qué…?_

Ese sonido—no podía ser. Pero—Eijun quedó boquiabierto—sí era: Miyuki estaba riendo.

Observando la silueta del catcher reír en su puño, su desconcierto aumentó al punto de que sus lágrimas se detuvieron. "¿Qu-qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó débilmente.

De inmediato, Miyuki se detuvo en seco. "Aha, ah… lo siento. Es sólo que… tú cara. La luz de la luna estaba reflejando todo el moco de tu rostro y te veías…" Tosió, quizás pensándolo mejor. "_Ahem_. Sawamura. No me has presionado en absoluto. Yo quiero… _esto_ tanto como tú. Es sólo que—verás—mañana es la final, y bueno, tal vez lo mejor sería postergarlo."

Por un momento, Eijun se quedó mirándolo, sin entender. ¿Acaso Miyuki sabía lo que había pasado—o mejor dicho, lo que pasaría?

Confundido, su mirada descendió hacia sus manos entrelazadas. Y luego, el entendimiento de la situación lo golpeó como un rayo. Se sonrojó. "No es a lo que me—en serio no –"

"Claro, claro," dijo Miyuki con tono conciliador. "Sawamura… si algo sucede, sabes que puedes decirme, ¿cierto?"

Su rostro empezaba a enfriarse, Eijun dudó. Podía sentir la mano de Miyuki, ligeramente más grande, apretar la suya. A pesar de que este Miyuki no sabía nada. Sintió una nudo formarse en su garganta.

Cuando estuvo listo, frotó sus ojos, aclaró su garganta y respondió, "Lo sé. Ya estoy bien. En serio."

En su interior, no podía evitar pensar que se parecía a Miyuki más de lo que había creído. O tal vez el catcher le había pegado su forma de ser más de lo que había esperado.

El agarre se aflojó. "Bueno. Ahora, dejando de eso lado… dime… Kuramochi dijo que estabas durmiendo. ¿Qué fue todo eso?"

"… Acomodé mi almohada bajo los cobertores."

"Así que, ¿nadie está esperando que regreses a tu habitación?" Sin esperar una respuesta, Miyuki jaló a Eijun hacia su pecho. "Entonces quédate aquí."

"Mojaré tu camiseta," murmuró.

"Viviré."

Eijun cerró los ojos. Al estar así de cerca de Miyuki, podía sentir el olor ligeramente almizclado del muchacho. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo más arriba del suyo, en un principio acelerado, pero tornándose regular a medida que ambos se aclimataban a la proximidad entre ellos. Al menos así fue hasta que Eijun se movió, dejando caer su pierna entre las de Miyuki. En respuesta, los latidos de Miyuki se aceleraron una vez más, seguido por algo duro que rozó su abdomen.

"Lo siento," dijo Miyuki, sonando extrañamente incómodo, de una forma a la que no estaba acostumbrado.

Ante eso, repentinamente, Eijun sintió que algo cálido empezaba a burbujear en su pecho. Abrió su boca—y entonces, para la sorpresa de ambos, empezó a reír.

No podía detenerse. Fluía de él como arena. Reía tan fuerte que empezó a llorar de nuevo, y luego Miyuki lo silenció con una mano, advirtiéndole que los que estaban en la habitación contigua los oirían, y que aunque fueran una batería, sería _realmente_ difícil de explicar el por qué ello era una razón para que durmieran juntos.

Entonces, finalmente se quedó en silencio, pero sonrió. Sonrió tanto que su rostro le dolía, pues el Miyuki que estaba delante de él era distinto al Miyuki que había conocido en un principio, y sin embargo, sin lugar a dudas, eran la misma persona.

Cuando consiguió calmarse, Eijun se dio cuenta que empezaba a quedarse a dormido.

No era como si hubiese conseguido entender mejor su situación. El futuro, y lo que el mañana traería, seguía igual de incierto. Sin embargo, en algún momento durante los intervalos de estar llorando y riendo, se había dado cuenta de algo.

¿Quién era Sawamura Eijun? Aún no lo sabía, y eso lo asustaba. Pero, si era por _esta_ persona, pensó, podría ser valiente.

* * *

**Notas del autor: **Muchas personas parecen preguntarse acerca del rumbo de esta historia, preguntando si lo haré un final "feliz." Naturalmente, no responderé ninguna de esas preguntas. Todo lo que puedo hacer es pedirles a ustedes, como lectores, que me tengan fe.

Ante mi pregunta un tanto en son de broma acerca de la votación, las respuestas de los lectores—si bien fueron variadas—parecieron estar a favor de que Sawamura estuviera abajo. Si bien no es importante ya que esto continúa siendo (en su mayoría) un fic de clasificación T, me pareció divertido.

El siguiente capítulo será el "Postludio de Miyuki" y luego, en el que le sigue, empezaremos con el partido de Inashiro contra Seidō.

* * *

**N/T: **_No sabía cómo plasmar el dialecto de Kansai de la misma forma que fue hecho en inglés, así que simplemente le coloqué la traducción neutra. Con respecto a algunas partes, espero que no haya quedado forzado… posiblemente no note algún posible error hasta un tiempo después._


	37. Gracias

FF Original: **The Trajectory of Laughter – PK Samurai**

* * *

**Capítulo Treinta y Siete: Postludio de Miyuki**

* * *

_~ Esto se desarrolla después del capítulo 32 y justo antes del capítulo 1. ~_

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" preguntó el doctor, sus manos estaban cruzadas firmemente sobre su abdomen. "Como te dije antes por teléfono, es un procedimiento nuevo y de alto riesgo. Sería mejor que lo pospusieras hasta que sea sometido a más pruebas."

"¿Y cuánto tiempo tomará eso?" preguntó Kazuya.

"… aproximadamente otros diez años," admitió el doctor. Sacándose las gafas, dirigió una penetrante mirada hacia Kazuya. "Sí entiendes cuáles son las posibles consecuencias, ¿no? De encontrarnos con alguna complicación durante el procedimiento, podrías quedar completamente paralítico… o peor."

Kazuya se puso de pie. "Finales de Julio, ¿cierto?"

El doctor suspiró. "Muy bien. Sin embargo, considerando el nivel de riesgo que acarrea esta operación, te recomiendo encarecidamente que comuniques a tus seres queridos acerca de esta decisión."

* * *

Durante las clases, Kazuya siempre se sentaba al medio de la sala de conferencias. Si estaba demasiado adelante, creía que podía sentir los ojos del profesor sobre él. Si estaba demasiado atrás, tendría que tomar un descanso antes de llegar a su asiento.

La verdad, no tenía amigos. Existían rostros que Kazuya reconocía en varias de sus clases, y en cierta forma se saludaban entre ellos. Sin embargo, ya que no era parte de ningún grupo y raramente salía con alguien los viernes, hasta ahí llegaba su relación con sus compañeros de clases. No era una situación completamente inusual en la universidad; y tampoco era tan diferente a cómo había pasado sus días de preparatoria, pensó en su interior.

Un día, a finales de primavera, justo cuando el catedrático se había ubicado en el atril, un conocido—un muchacho de despeinado cabello castaño llamado Saitō, si no se equivocaba—se dejó caer en el asiento junto a Kazuya.

"Hola… Miyuki-san, ¿cierto? ¿Tendrás los apuntes de ayer?" preguntó en voz baja y con un tono suplicante. "Es increíble pero no pude levantarme de mi cama."

Kazuya le mostró su carpeta—la cual estaba en blanco, excepto por unas palabras subrayadas que decían "Política Pública" y junto a eso, la fecha.

Después de un instante, Saitō levantó la mirada y asintió solemnemente. "Sí. Eso bastará."

* * *

"¡Miyuki-san!"

Levantando su bolso más arriba de su hombro, Kazuya volteó. "¿Qué sucede?"

Mostrando una radiante sonrisa, Saitō extendió su celular—un modelo antiguo que Kazuya reconoció al instante "¿Puedes darme tu dirección de correo?"

Kazuya alzó una mano hacia su boca en un claro gesto escandalizado. "¿Eres de esos?"

Él sonrió. "Algunos de nosotros nos juntamos de vez en cuando para salir. Ya sabes, pasar el rato. Pareces un buen tipo—me gustaría que nos acompañaras, es todo."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Kazuya apuntó su celular hacia el de Saitō para transferir la información, y después de unos segundos, su teléfono le indicó que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Inmediatamente, Saitō dio la vuelta y gritó hacia alguien en el fondo del salón—"Erika-chan, vendrás a nuestra siguiente reunión, ¿no?"

"¡Saitō-kun!" se escuchó una nerviosa voz femenina.

* * *

Resultó que ambos tomaban el tren para llegar al campus, así que ocasionalmente caminaban juntos hacia la estación.

"Yo sólo digo— ¿es ilegal si estoy en mi _propio_ baño?"

"Sí que suena a algo ilegal."

Saitō suspiró. "Eso creí." Cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, miró de reojo hacia Kazuya. "Oh cierto—He querido preguntarte, ¿quieres venir con nosotros mañana? Iremos a un _izakaya_ después de clases."

"¿También irá Matsumoto-san?"

"¿Erika-chan? No."

"Está bien, entonces."

Saitō alzó una ceja. "Qué, ¿Ya tienes novia o algo así? Puedes confiar en mí."

"No, no es eso. Es solo que no estoy interesado."

"Oh, bueno," dijo Saitō, luciendo aliviado por alguna razón. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que llegaron al edificio de la estación y Saitō señaló hacia la máquina expendedora. "Oye, ¿no tienes sed? ¿Cuál quieres? Yo invito."

Mirando las opciones, Kazuya estaba por escoger lo de siempre—sin embargo, al notar algo, cambió de opinión. "Entonces, elegiré una ramune. La de naranja."

Presionando un botón, Saitō hizo una mueca. "¿Te gusta eso? Creo que su sabor es algo desagradable."

_¡Clack!_

"Sí," dijo Kazuya, inclinándose para recogerla del dispensador.

Después de tomar caminos separados, estaba esperando en la plataforma del tren cuando sintió que su teléfono vibraba. Preguntándose si acaso era Saitō de nuevo, lo sacó de su bolsillo. Mirando hacia el número que llamaba, sintió que sus labios se retraían en una sonrisa. "¿Aló?"

* * *

El aire estaba cargado con humo procedente de la parrilla y con el sonido de voces animadas. Sin embargo, en la mesa en la que se encontraba, la conversación había ido disminuyendo hasta que sólo quedara una pieza de carne que todos, educadamente, se habían rehusado a tomar. Pronto, con un traqueteo, todos empujaron sus sillas hacia atrás—mejor dicho, todos excepto uno.

Kazuya sacudió su hombro. "Oi, ya es tiempo de irnos."

"Realmente no era mi intención," sollozó Saitō, presionando su puño contra la mesa. "No quería matar a nadie. Pero… solté al bebé… y… ¡ardió en llamas!"

"Tú… espera, ¿qué?"

"Ignóralo, está hablando sobre un juego," dijo una chica junto a ellos.

Saitō sacudió su cabeza enérgicamente. "¡No es sólo un juego! ¡Es un estilo de vida!"

Afortunadamente, Kazuya pensó en su interior, no había seguido el consejo de cierta persona sobre interesarse en los videojuegos.

* * *

Cerca a mediados de Junio, Kazuya tuvo un inesperado visitante. Acababa de terminar su última clase del día, cuando repentinamente, escuchó una divertida voz que lo llamaba.

"¡Miyuki!" Levantó la mirada y vio que Saitō le sonreía desde la puerta del salón. Saitō señaló hacia atrás con su pulgar. "Tu _novio_ te está buscando."

A mitad de camino de acomodar la correa de su bolso, Kazuya parpadeó. "Mi, ¿qué?"

Encogiéndose de hombros, Saitō lo guio hacia la ventana. Casi de inmediato, reconoció a una muy familiar figura parada a un lado de las bicicletas, quien sostenía un letrero que decía **'Miyuki Kazuya'** en grandes garabatos.

"¿Es por eso que siempre rechazas mis invitaciones a las reuniones?" lo molestó Saitō, golpeando el hombro de Kazuya con un puño, en son de broma. "Oye, está bien, no soy de los que juzgan."

"Idiota, ese es mi kōhai de la preparatoria," respondió.

"¿Tu preparatoria? ¿Quieres decir que ha venido desde Tokyo?"

Pero Kazuya ya se había ido.

Apresurándose en bajar las escaleras tan rápido como podía—a una velocidad que a las justas podría considerarse como un paso acelerado—Kazuya sintió que su ceño se fruncía. Las regionales de verano estaban próximas. Así que, ¿qué estaba haciendo el capitán de Seidō aquí, en el campus de su universidad? Tomaba casi _tres_ horas llegar aquí desde Tokyo, usando la línea Hokuriku. No era como si simplemente pudiera dar un paseo hasta este lugar durante su descanso del almuerzo.

Por un instante, Kazuya se preguntó si acaso existía otro Miyuki Kazuya en el campus—sin embargo, cuando empujó las puertas de vidrio y avanzó hacia el patio iluminado por el brillo rojizo del atardecer, sintió que sus últimas dudas se desvanecían.

Antes de que pudiera abrir su boca para llamarlo, la figura de cabellera castaña dio la vuelta. Con una expresión radiante, bajó el cartel y empezó a correr hacia Kazuya, quien desaceleró hasta un ritmo menos agotador. _**"¡Miyuki-senpai!"**_

"Oi, Sawamura," habló Kazuya, tratando de ocultar que estaba sin aliento. "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes entrenamiento?"

Su entusiasmo se desvaneció visiblemente, Sawamura frenó hasta detenerse. Desvió la mirada. "Fue, uh, cancelado."

"Cancelado," repitió Kazuya. "Claro. Un mes antes de las regionales de verano y… ellos cancelan el entrenamiento. Qué, ¿Acaso el campo se incendió?"

"Pudo haber sucedido," dijo Sawamura de mal humor. Pero al echar un vistazo a la expresión de Kazuya, sus hombros se encorvaron al aceptar la derrota. "Bueno, está bien. Me estoy saltando el entrenamiento. Pero para que sepas, _sí_ le dije al entrenador, y Kanemaru y Harucchi aún están allí. Y, bueno…"

Repentinamente, desde un lugar cercano a su hombro, la voz de Saitō se unió a la conversación, "¿Entonces, tú eres el kōhai de Miyuki?"

Luciendo ansioso por cambiar de tema, Sawamura asintió con la cabeza. "¡Sí! Mi nombre es Sawamura Eijun. ¡Soy de Nagano y mi tipo de sangre es O!" Se inclinó en una reverencia. "¡Gusto en conocerte!"

"Nagano, ¿eh?" Saitō sonrió amigablemente. "Soy de Iida."

Los ojos de Sawamura se iluminaron. "¡Yo de Chikuma!"

"Ahh, Chikuma… eso está algo lejos. Sólo he ido allí una vez cuando era niño para recoger fruta."

"En el verano, ¿cierto? ¿La villa de los duraznos?"

"¡Sí! ¡Vaya!, hasta ahora pienso que esos fueron los mejores duraznos que he probado en toda mi vida."

Kazuya, quien ni siquiera sabía que Saitō era de Nagano, observó mientras continuaban su parloteo por varios minutos, el cual finalmente terminó cuando los dos hicieron una promesa de visitar Hawaii juntos.

"¿Me das tu dirección de correo?" Saitō levantó la tapa de su celular, e inmediatamente Sawamura sacó el suyo. "¡Mira, tenemos el mismo celular! ¡Genial!" Una vez que terminaron, Saitō pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Sawamura. "Pareces un buen tipo. Dime… Igual iba a invitar a Miyuki, pero si ustedes no tienen ningún plan, ¿quieren venir con nosotros?"

"Oi, oi…" empezó Kazuya, pero Saitō levantó una mano.

"Algunos de nosotros estamos juntando para alquilar una sala de karaoke, y bueno, ya sabes." Saitō hizo un guiño. "Mientras más gente, mejor."

"Sawamura tiene que regresar a Tokyo –"

"¡Suena divertido!" interrumpió Sawamura ruidosamente.

"¡Genial, entonces así quedamos!"

Con dos sonrisas idénticas en sus rostros, Saitō y Sawamura se volvieron hacia él. Kazuya empezó a sudar.

* * *

Teniendo en mente el presupuesto de un estudiante universitario, todos se amontonaron en una habitación individual pálidamente iluminada. Cegadoras luces estroboscópicas parpadeaban en sincronía con la música. De alguna manera, Kazuya terminó sentado en un sofá, en medio de Saitō y una estudiante de otra universidad.

Mientras otros dos cantaban a dueto en la parte delantera de la sala, notó que la muchacha sentada frente a ellos se inclinaba hacia Sawamura.

"Dime, Sawamura-kun, ¿de qué universidad eres?"

"Lo siento, no puedo oírte," dijo Sawamura, sacudiendo su cabeza.

La muchacha se movió aún más cerca; colocando su boca prácticamente junto a su oreja, repitió la pregunta. Ya que la alegre música pop resonaba alrededor de ellos, Kazuya tuvo que inclinarse más cerca para poder escuchar.

Sawamura se sonrojó. "Oh, uh, todavía estoy en preparatoria."

"¿Qué, en serio? ¡Aww!"

"A Miho-chan le gustan los muchacho más jóvenes," la amiga de ella sonrió.

"¿Miyuki-kun?"

Colocando sus codos sobre la mesa, Saitō se inclinó hacia adelante. "Eres de Seidō al igual que Miyuki, ¿cierto? ¿Estabas en el mismo equipo de béisbol?"

Involuntariamente, Kazuya alzó una ceja. No podía recordar haberle dicho a Saitō que había jugado béisbol. ¿Tal vez se le había escapado alguna noche después de algunas cervezas? Pero eso era algo improbable, ya que siempre se había asegurado de mantenerse dentro del límite."

"Sí, soy la estrella," dijo Sawamura, luciendo aún más avergonzado. "Pero cuando Miyuki-senpai estaba en el equipo, yo sólo era el relevista."

"¡Miyuki-kun!"

Kazuya dio un respingo y notó que la estudiante sentada junto a él lucía una expresión de indignación. "Ah… lo siento, ¿qué?"

Ella le mostró una sonrisa mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabellos detrás de su oreja. "¿Qué te gusta hacer en tus ratos libres?"

"Ah—ver televisión, supongo," dijo patéticamente.

"¿Televisión?" Ella rio, como si hubiera escuchado algo gracioso. "¿Algún libro?"

"Claro, de vez en cuando." _En su mayoría revistas_, admitió en su interior.

"Me preguntaba si serías del tipo intelectual, pero parece que no," dijo ella en son de broma.

Agitando una mano como tratando de llamar la atención, Saitō se inclinó hacia ellos. "¡Obvio que no, él se junta conmigo! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Bueno, tú sabes, las gafas. ¿O acaso son sin medida?"

"No, mi visión es bastante mala," dijo Kazuya. "Pero es genético."

"Genético, ¿eh?" Ella deslizó sus dedos por el brazo de Kazuya de forma juguetona. "¿De quién sacaste eso?"

"Supongo que de mi papá."

"¿Supones? ¿No lo sabes?" Ella rio de nuevo, y luego acercó más su rostro al de Kazuya. En un tono bajo, preguntó, "Bueno, ¿y qué hay de tu aspecto? ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres guapo?"

Hubo una pausa mientras pensaba. "Puede que lo haya oído una o dos veces."

"Naomi-chan, Miyuki ya tiene novia," dijo Saitō ruidosamente.

La muchacha retrocedió mientras la coqueta expresión se desvanecía de su rostro. Luciendo malhumorada, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Oh, claro que tiene. ¡Todos los chicos decentes nunca están disponibles!"

"¿Oh? Miyuki-senpai, ¿cuándo conseguiste una novia?" Kazuya miró hacia el frente y vio que Sawamura los observaba con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el vaso que el menor sostenía entre sus manos. "¡Felicidades! No lo sabía."

"¿Quién le dio alcohol al de preparatoria?" preguntó en voz alta.

Sawamura frunció el ceño. "Tú también eres menor de edad."

"¡Vamos, vamos, ya basta de eso!" dijo Saitō al instante, poniéndose de pie de un salto. "¿Quién quiere cantar la siguiente canción conmigo?"

* * *

Cuando Kazuya retornó del baño, descubrió que la sala del karaoke estaba casi vacía. Debían de haberse ido afuera a fumar, pues todavía había alguien inconsciente echado en el suelo frente a la pantalla—y en el sofá, estaba Sawamura, quien miraba hacia su vaso con una expresión muy seria.

Dando zancadas hacia adelante, Kazuya le arranchó el vaso. "Levántate. Tienes que regresar."

Sawamura no levantó cabeza. "Tus amigos son amables. ¿'S divertido estar con ellos?" Tal parecía que cuando Sawamura estaba ebrio, parte de su acento de chico de campo retornaba a su voz.

"Lo es." Kazuya suspiró, colocando el vaso sobre la mesa. "Sawamura, ¿por qué viniste? ¿Qué estabas pensando?"

"¿Sa'es qué me dijo alguien?" dijo Sawamura, ignorándolo. "Me dijo que sólo debería esperar. Pero la cuestión es que… No quiero esperar."

"Nadie te ha dicho que lo hagas," dijo Kazuya. "Ahora, levántate."

"Oblígame," gruñó."

En un inexplicable estallido de ira, Kazuya sujetó al otro muchacho del cuello de su camiseta e intentó empujarlo contra el sofá. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta tardíamente que Sawamura era más grande y pesado de lo que solía ser, y que él mismo ya no era el de antes. Una punzada de agudo dolor recorrió su pecho y soltó a Sawamura, quien cayó de nuevo con un sordo sonido.

Su mano estaba temblando. Mirándola, Kazuya la cerró en un puño, tan fuertemente que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

"Miyuki-senpai."

Volteó. Sawamura había alzado su cabeza, e incluso con la tenue iluminación, Kazuya pudo reconocer que lo estaba mirando de esa forma, esa que había empezado a notar desde hace algún tiempo. Al ver eso, sintió que la ira se desvanecía tan rápido como había aparecido.

Durante años, se había contenido. Pero en ese momento, algo en su interior se rompió. Kazuya se acercó, caminando hacia delante de tal forma que las piernas de Sawamura se encontraban entre las de él. Extendiendo una mano para apoyarse sobre el sofá, su mirada descendió hacia los labios entreabiertos del otro muchacho. Se inclinó hacia adelante, y entonces estaba tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración de Sawamura en su boca, cargada con el olor del _nihonshu_.

Ante eso, se detuvo abruptamente, y la realidad recobró su lugar alrededor de él.

Estaban en una sala pública de karaoke. Los otros podrían regresar en cualquier momento. Y más que nada, este era Sawamura.

Kazuya inhaló profundamente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ya había tomado una decisión, ¿no?

Empezó a retroceder—pero, de improviso, soltando un sonido de impaciencia, Sawamura sujetó su mano y lo jaló hacia abajo. Antes de que pudiera entender qué estaba sucediendo, Sawamura presionó sus labios contra los de Kazuya, y esta vez, sintió que sus ojos se ensanchaban.

Varios segundos después, el agarre en su mano se aflojó. Kazuya dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Sawamura estaba sonrojado—aunque no estaba claro cuánto de eso se debía a la influencia del alcohol y cuánto era debido a algo más.

"Sawamura," dijo, parpadeando. Eso era lo único que podría haber dicho en ese momento.

"Ya era hora," murmuró Sawamura. Se hundió en el respaldar del sofá y levantó la mirada hacia Kazuya con una expresión determinada. Extendiendo sus brazos en una clara invitación, dijo con un tono de voz serio, "Vamos, senpai. Estoy justo aquí."

Debió de haber estado más afectado por el alcohol de lo que había creído. O tal vez, después de todo este tiempo, Sawamura le había pegado su forma de ser más de lo que había esperado. Dudando sólo por un instante, Kazuya se unió a él en el sofá, hundiendo sus rodillas a ambos lados de las piernas del otro muchacho. Sintiendo el corazón de Sawamura latiendo bajo el suyo, lo besó una vez más, una y otra vez, y en cada una de ellas, Sawamura correspondió.

Naturalmente, después de un corto tiempo, la parte delantera de su pantalón se tensó. Sabía que Sawamura debía de haberlo notado, pues sus ojos miraron hacia abajo.

"Lo siento," se disculpó Kazuya, preguntándose si acaso estaban yendo muy rápido para el menor.

En respuesta, Sawamura se movió, frotando la parte inferior de su cuerpo contra él, y pensó,_ Supongo que no._

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado mientras se abrazaban torpemente en ese sofá de la sala del karaoke. Podían haber sido diez minutos, podía haber sido una hora. En algún punto, la puerta se abrió, y un rayo de luz cayó sobre sus entrelazadas figuras.

"Oh mierda," escuchó decir a la voz de Saitō, y la puerta se cerró de nuevo con un golpe seco.

"Estás engañando a tu novia, ¿sabes?" dijo Sawamura sin separarse de su boca.

"Lo superará," dijo Kazuya.

"Te amo, ¿sabes?"

En lugar de responder, besó nuevamente a Sawamura.

* * *

El siguiente lunes, Saitō evitó cuidadosamente a Kazuya, y si bien era divertido observar a su amigo dar un respingo cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban, la novedad desapareció rápidamente.

"Sí, soy gay," dijo. "¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto?"

"No," dijo Saitō. Desvió la mirada. "No estaba bromeando cuando dije que no era de los que juzgaban."

"Bueno."

Hubo una pausa.

"¿Tu… errr… novio sabe?" Saitō se removió con incomodidad. "Que tú… ya sabes… aceptaste la cirugía."

"No."

"Oh," dijo, y por un momento, Kazuya pensó que lucía algo feliz.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron. El verano alcanzó su punto más alto, el hostigador calor causaba que sus vestimentas se pegaran a su piel por el sudor. Los periódicos se apilaban encima de su escritorio.

Dos días antes de la final de las regionales de verano, Kazuya se internó en el hospital. Por primera vez en lo que parecía mucho tiempo, su padre condujo su carro para llevarlo.

"¿Cuándo serás dado de alta?" preguntó su padre, estaba mirando directamente hacia adelante. Sentado en el asiento trasero, Kazuya sólo podía ver su rostro por el espejo retrovisor, e incluso así, gran parte estaba oculto bajo un par de gafas oscuras.

"El doctor dice que si todo sale bien, pasaré al menos un mes en rehabilitación," respondió.

"Ya veo."

Salió del carro, y estaba por cerrar la puerta, cuando su padre dijo, "Kazuya."

"¿Sí?"

Aunque su padre no volteó para mirarlo, Kazuya pudo ver que sus dedos apretaban fuertemente el volante. "¿Tienes que hacer esto?"

Hizo una pausa. "No. Pero quiero hacerlo."

"Eso también fue lo que dijo tu madre," habló su padre.

Kazuya no respondió.

* * *

La habitación del hospital estaba igual como Kazuya la recordaba. Estrecha, con blancas paredes y blanco techo, y el olor del antiséptico que se impregnaba en sus sentidos.

Echado en su cama, recordó algo de ese día en la oscura sala del karaoke. Un día que había empezado como cualquier otro. Un día de errores, tal vez. Pero, si bien todavía no sabía si se arrepentía o no, ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse, y no tenía planes de hacerlo.

_Bueno, ¿y qué hay de tu aspecto?_

Cuando la muchacha le había hecho esa pregunta a Kazuya, se había dado cuenta de algo de forma repentina. ¿Su padre? ¿Su madre? ¿Cómo se veían ellos?

No lo sabía. No podía recordar.

_Bzzzt bzzzt._

Su teléfono empezó a vibrar. Dejándolo sonar un par de veces, Kazuya finalmente se inclinó para tomarlo.

"Bueno, bueno," dijo. "¿Acaso no es la súper estrella Sawamura? ¿Qué podría querer de mí el respetado segundo Narumiya?"

La voz al otro de la línea bufó. "Muy gracioso."

"¡Haha! Lo intenté."

"¿Alguna vez has considerado ir a un espectáculo de comedia?"

Dejó escapar un exagerado suspiro. "Desafortunadamente, fallé por cinco puntos en la parte escrita."

Hubo una breve pausa. "Espera-¿de verdad hay un examen para eso?"

"Nunca cambias, Sawamura."

Podía sentir que el otro muchacho fruncía el ceño, incluso estando al otro lado de la línea. "No soy como tú."

Una sonrisa jugueteó en sus labios, Kazuya concedió. "Estás en lo cierto."

A diferencia suya, por ejemplo, él no era un idiota.

"… Vendrás a vernos jugar, ¿cierto?"

Tomándose un tiempo, respondió a la ligera, "Por supuesto." De reojo notó que había un reloj digital en su mesa de noche. Empezó a deslizar sus dedos por encima. "¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿Puedes llevar a Seidō hacia Kōshien?

"Sí."

"Bien."

"Yo… Desearía que estuvieras atrapando para mí."

Su mano cayó hacia uno de sus costados, y Kazuya pensó en todas las cosas que podría decir. "Okumura es un buen catcher."

El tono de voz al otro lado se escuchaba lleno de perplejidad. "Lo sé."

"Estaré observando mañana. Haz tus mejores lanzamientos."

"Lo haré." La voz dudó—y luego añadió, "Estaré lanzando para ti en mi mente."

Con una risa, Kazuya finalizó la llamada.

Soltando el celular a un lado, se recostó en la cama y miró hacia el techo, y por un instante, todo estaba inmóvil.

Cuando ya no pudo soportarlo, apartó la mirada, y en su lugar, la dejó deambular por el resto de la habitación—el extremo de la cama, una solitaria silla, la puerta—para finalmente terminar en la ventana cerrada que estaba a un costado. Podía ver los últimos rayos del sol brillando a través de ella. Todo estaba en silencio, excepto por los latidos de su corazón.

En ese entonces había sido diferente, recordó de improviso. Aquella vez, mucho tiempo atrás, cuando no había sido el que estaba en la cama, sino junto a ella. Había pasado días, semanas, meses en ese lugar, a menudo sin hablar durante horas, y algunas veces, su corazón se sentía tan ruidoso que se había preguntado si acaso eso era lo único que quedaba de él.

Sin embargo, había sido diferente durante el verano. Durante ese periodo, las ventanas habían estado completamente abiertas. La luz del sol había entrado a raudales hacia la cabecera de la cama. Una frágil y cálida mano había estado bajo la suya. Y en todos lados, alrededor de ellos, el sonido de las cigarras; llenando la habitación con sus agudos llantos.

Llevando sus piernas hacia un lado de la cama, Kazuya se puso de pie. Un paso y ya se encontraba en la ventana. La empujó. En un principio, no se movió—quizás un poco trabada por la falta de uso—pero después de algunos intentos más, finalmente cedió y se deslizó hasta abrirse. De inmediato, una cálida briza recorrió su rostro, y como un recuerdo distante que se alza del olvido, pudo escucharlo nuevamente.

_Minminminmin._

"_Eso también fue lo que dijo tu madre."_

_Minminmin._

"_Te amo, ¿sabes?"_

Este ruido… En retrospectiva, había estado junto a él cada tarde de verano cuando había creído que había estado solo, en una casa vacía—simplemente no se había dado cuenta de eso en aquel momento. Y aunque antes no había podido encontrar las palabras que había querido decir, estas finalmente fluyeron hacia Kazuya.

"Gracias," dijo en voz alta.

Nadie respondió, por supuesto. Pero, al menos, pensó que las cigarras debían de haber estado escuchando.

* * *

**Notas del autor: **Saitō es un OC, y no volverá a aparecer. Una de las frases entre Saitō y Miyuki era una referencia a la parodia de Free! "50% Off."


	38. Incienso

FF Original: **The Trajectory of Laughter – PK Samurai**

* * *

**Capítulo Treinta y Ocho**

* * *

_~ La primera parte de este capítulo se desarrolla en la misma época que la primera mitad del capítulo 1 ~_

Algunos de ellos tuvieron que rentar sus trajes, pero Eijun había conseguido el suyo el año anterior. Y conforme había ido creciendo, su madre lo había mandado a acomodar a su talla.

Todo era un borrón de rostros irreconocibles. El aroma del incienso era abrumador, nublaba sus ojos y aturdía sus sentidos. De alguna forma, Eijun no parecía poder diferenciar quiénes se encontraban en ese lugar, sino solamente quiénes no estaban.

Kanemaru no estaba allí. Eijun recordaba vagamente haber escuchado que Kanemaru se adelantaría a Hyōgo con el resto del equipo, para representarlos en la ceremonia de apertura.

Chris no se encontraba allí, aunque sí había una llamada perdida de él en el historial del teléfono de Eijun.

Y la persona que debía haber estado allí… tampoco estaba.

Eijun se estremeció. Su pecho se sentía frío.

Sentado cerca de la primera fila se encontraba el padre de Miyuki. Estaba en completo silencio y casi parecía como si no estuviera. Cuando Eijun llegó y se inclinó ante él, pudo ver su rostro; aquel que estaba oculto detrás un par de oscuras gafas. Todo en lo que pudo pensar en ese momento fue en cuán vacía y ausente lucía la expresión de ese hombre—y en cómo parecía reflejar la de él mismo. Con la excepción de que Eijun tenía la sensación de que ese hombre había estado así por un largo tiempo.

* * *

_Beep beep beep_...

Yōichi abrió sus ojos, adormilado.

Mientras la alarma continuaba haciéndose notar de la forma más ruidosa posible, miró hacia el techo y se preguntó en qué había estado pensando la noche anterior para jugar _Street Fighter_ en vez de dormir. Pero no—espabiló—no era momento para relajarse. Esta no era _cualquier_ mañana. Esta era la mañana de la final de las regionales de verano. Sintiéndose más alerta, se sentó.

"Buenos días," dijo Masuko, quien ya se estaba cambiando.

"Buenos días, Masuko-senpai," respondió Yōichi. Descendiendo por un lado de su litera, y al notar un bulto inmóvil que aún continuaba en la cama debajo de la suya, lo golpeó con su pie en un costado. "Levántate. Te fuiste a dormir mucho antes que yo, maldición."

El bulto no se movió.

Un sentimiento de intranquilidad se apoderó de él. Yōichi estiró un brazo para jalar las sábanas. "Oi, Sawa –" Deteniéndose en seco, parpadeó. Jaló las sábanas por completo. Volteó. "¿Dónde está Sawamura?"

* * *

Cuando Eijun despertó esa mañana, por alguna extraña razón, creyó que podía sentir un sabor a incienso en su boca. Sin embargo, su cerebro continuaba aturdido por el sueño. Y tan pronto como abrió los ojos y vio a la persona acostada junto a él, el sabor se desvaneció.

En algún momento durante la noche, el ambiente debió de haberse tornado extremadamente caluroso. Miyuki estaba bocarriba con un brazo presionado contra la pared de yeso, tal vez en un intento desesperado por enfriarse. Por un instante, Eijun observó la durmiente figura del catcher, su pecho se elevaba y descendía casi imperceptiblemente.

Ya que la alarma aún no había sonado, estaba a punto de volver a dormir, cuando notó que algo rectangular reposaba más arriba de la cabeza de Miyuki: su celular. Era un modelo diferente al que Eijun recordaba, pero supuso que aquello era natural ya que se encontraban varios años antes de su época original. Por lo general, lo habría dejado pasar, ya que sabía—quizás más que nadie, gracias al nada deseado trabajo detectivesco de Kuramochi—cómo se sentía que la privacidad de su celular fuera violada. Pero, justo en ese momento, un repentino pensamiento lo inundó.

Teniendo cuidado de no tocar a Miyuki, Eijun tomó el celular y lo abrió. Estaba bloqueado con una contraseña, pero—contuvo la respiración—el año de su cumpleaños lo desbloqueó, y la pantalla de inicio se hizo presente.

Tentando por husmear en las imágenes (aunque pensándolo bien, Miyuki probablemente no tenía nada excepto las fotos pre-guardadas que venían por defecto con el celular) Eijun abrió la lista de direcciones. Descendió con los botones, notando que la mayoría de los contactos eran cosas como 'Lavados al Seco' y 'Pizza', y luego se detuvo en una de ellas:

_**Papá**_

Echando un vistazo hacia Miyuki y luego hacia la pantalla del teléfono, Eijun escribió rápidamente un breve mensaje. Antes de que pudiera pensarlo mejor y cambiar de opinión, presionó la opción de enviar.

_Beep beep beep._..

Justo cuando el sonido de la alarma alertaba a Eijun, escuchó a Miyuki gruñir. Devolviendo el celular a su lugar, cerró sus ojos. Un momento después, sintió que la cama crujía mientras Miyuki giraba y se levantaba.

Preguntándose si sería más apropiado pretender que se despertaba o esperar a que Miyuki lo despierte, le tomó varios segundos a Eijun darse cuenta lo silencioso que se había tornado todo. Antes de que pudiera detenerse, abrió los ojos—y se encontró con los de Miyuki.

Un latido después, Miyuki sonrió. "Levántate y brilla, Sawamura."

* * *

"**La Final del Torneo del Oeste de Tokyo empezará a la 1:00 PM. Hoy será un día caluroso así que por favor beban abundante agua y estén alertas ante los golpes de calor mientras disfrutan del juego."**

Al salir hacia las tribunas expuestas, Wakana alzó un brazo por instinto para protegerse de la explosión de luz solar y de los rugidos de la multitud.

Contemplando la vista, sus ojos se ensancharon. "Cuánta gente."

"Es porque es la final," dijo el padre de Eijun. Sin embargo, también lucía impresionado mientras miraba a su alrededor. "¿Quién habría pensado, un año antes, que Eijun estaría jugando en este estadio?"

"Es cierto." El abuelo de Eijun infló su pecho con orgullo. "Habría esperado que _por lo menos_ le tomara un año más."

Mordiéndose el labio, Wakana miró hacia el campo en busca de su amigo de la infancia. "¿Realmente está bien que Eijun esté jugando tan pronto después de su contusión?"

"Takashima-san dijo que el doctor ha dado su consentimiento." El padre de Eijun hizo una pausa. "Y si es cierto lo que dicen de Inashiro y ese chico llamado Narumiya… entonces van a necesitarlo."

* * *

Reunidos en la caseta con diversos grados de preparación, los jugadores del equipo de Inashiro miraron al otro lado del campo, hacia sus últimos oponentes.

"Sawamura está de regreso, tal cual dijo el entrenador," dijo Yoshizawa, su ceja se contraía. "Y para remate, él será el pitcher que inicie."

Hirai se inclinó hacia adelante. "Una batalla justo al empezar… bueno, esto_ es_ Seidō."

"Pero eso no implica que esté completamente recuperado." Shirakawa contempló minuciosamente la figura que se preparaba para lanzar en el bullpen del equipo contrario.

Sin dejar en claro si estaba o no prestando atención a la conversación de sus compañeros, la estrella bostezó ampliamente.

Harada le dirigió una mirada. "¿No dormiste ayer? Has estado bostezando todo el día."

"Ah, ¿sí?" Narumiya parpadeó para deshacerse de las lágrimas de cansancio. Con los ojos entrecerrados, Harada parecía estar esperando una respuesta cuando los labios de Narumiya se curvaron en una sonrisa sin gracia. "Tranquilo. No tienes que preocuparte por todo… sólo estuve pensando en diferentes formas de derrotarlos y me _emocioné_ demasiado para poder dormir."

* * *

Cuando los dos equipos empezaron a alinearse en frente de sus casetas, los espectadores empezaron a alentar a sus favoritos, causando que el ruido en el estadio alcanzara niveles mayores.

"_La final de la Clasificatoria del Oeste de Tokyo está por empezar. Bajo el cielo azul de verano, ambos equipos salen al campo._

_Inashiro está aquí para conquistar su segundo título consecutivo de verano. ¡Seidō para conseguir la revancha por el año anterior e ir a las nacionales por primera vez en seis años! ¡Ambos equipos destacan a nivel nacional! ¿Quién se alzará vencedor en este juego?_

"¡Vamos!" gritaron los capitanes.

"**¡Sí!"**

"_Los espectadores dan la bienvenida a sus equipos con una ronda de aplausos. Muestran su respeto hacia todos los equipos que han jugado, y su entusiasmo por este juego."_

"¡Saluden!" gritó el árbitro principal.

Ambos equipos se inclinaron profundamente. _**"¡Buena suerte!"**_

* * *

Al ser Inashiro el primero en defender, Narumiya ya se había ubicado en el montículo. Mientras los defensores de cuadro calentaban con un relevo, el equipo de Seidō se juntó alrededor de su entrenador.

"Esperen por un lanzamiento sencillo hasta que estén acorralados No teman ser ponchados y abaniquen ante un lanzamiento en específico." La mirada del entrenador recorrió al grupo brevemente, haciendo contacto visual con cada uno de ellos. "Es un día caluroso. No existe ningún pitcher que no se derrumbe si le hacemos lanzar lo necesario."

Todos asintieron en completo acuerdo.

"¡Vamos!" rugió Yuki.

"_**¡Sí!"**_

* * *

"_**Bateando por Seidō en la parte alta de la primera se encuentra el primer bateador y campocorto, Kuramochi-kun."**_

Mei alzó una ceja. Si recordaba correctamente, Kuramochi era un bateador ambidiestro—_así que, ¿por qué está bateando con la zurda?_

"¡A jugar!"

Oh, espera—claro. Existía _otra_ cosa por la cual este bateador en particular era famoso. De acuerdo a los rumores y a lo que había visto en la grabación de Seidō, la velocidad de Kuramochi era casi comparable a la de Carlos. Si Kuramochi estaba bateando con la zurda cuando el béisbol convencional dictaba que uno debía batear con la diestra ante pitchers zurdos como Mei, eso sólo podía significar que quería estar más cerca de la primera base. En otras palabras, estaba dándole prioridad a su velocidad.

Asintiendo ante la señal de Masatoshi, Mei levantó su pierna y empezó sus movimientos para lanzar. _Es obvio que estás buscando dar un toque._

Lanzó, la pelota se liberó de su agarre, y al instante empezó a acelerar hacia adelante. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Kuramochi no cambió su postura como había estado esperando y –

"_**¡Bola!"**_

Frenando en seco, Mei frunció el ceño y regresó a montículo. Pudo escuchar que Yoshizawa también retornaba a cubrir su base; todos habían estado esperando un toque. Pero, claro, el primer bateador de Seidō iba a hacerles perder el tiempo tratando de aparentar que no lo sería.

Masatoshi hizo una pausa, y luego señaló el siguiente lanzamiento. Mei asintió. Fulminando con la mirada a Kuramochi, empezó sus movimientos y lanzó—pero una vez más, Kuramochi no se movió.

En el tercer lanzamiento, justo cuando Mei empezaba a preguntarse con irritación si acaso realmente iba a intentar batear, Kuramochi cambió su agarre en el bate como si fuera a cambiar de postura. Reaccionando automáticamente, Mei empezó a correr hacia adelante—pero en vez de agacharse y dar un toque, Kuramochi se echó para atrás en el último instante.

"_**¡Bola!"**_

Mientras se enderezaba hacia una postura de bateo regular, una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro del campocorto. Mei sintió que un músculo se contraía en su frente. _Bastardo… ¿¡Vas a dar un toque o no?!_

Tal vez con más fuerza de la necesaria, golpeó su pie contra el montículo. La pelota se disparó, pasando de largo junto a Kuramochi y golpeando audiblemente contra el guante de Masatoshi.

Y el veredicto fue…

"_**¡Cuarta bola!"**_ gritó el árbitro. Mei cometió una falta y la multitud empezó a murmurar, sorprendidos.

Lanzando el bate hacia un costado, Kuramochi tensó su puño. "¡Bien!"

Sintiendo que algo hervía en el fondo de su estómago, Mei gritó, "¡¿Así que _no _planeabas abanicar?!"

"¡No des un boleto, idiota!" regañó Masatoshi.

Mei estaba por contestarle cuando de pronto sintió que una inquisitiva mirada de hielo, proveniente de su caseta, se posaba sobre su espalda. El calor se evaporó y, al instante, se apresuró en cerrar la boca.

* * *

Aunque todavía estaban en la parte alta de la primera entrada, Ryōsuke dio un toque en la siguiente jugada, sumando un _out_ y llevando a Kuramochi a salvo hacia la tercera base, en posición de anotar. En las tribunas, la multitud que alentaba a Inashiro se había quedado en completo silencio por unos instantes, pero una vez más, retomaron los gritos de aliento hacia Narumiya.

"**Tercer bateador, jardinero central, Isashiki-kun."**

Mientras Isashiki se ubicaba en el plato, los jardineros de Inashiro empezaron a acercarse, en una clara intención de conseguir un _out_ en _home_. Kuramochi se alejó de la tercera base con audacia, soltando una risa burlona. _**"¡Hyaha!"**_

Con una firme expresión de determinación en su rostro, Yūki salió de la caseta hacia el círculo de espera. Colocándose sus guantes de bateo, Kazuya observó a Narumiya esperar por las señas de su catcher. No dudaba que la batería de Inashiro estuviera al tanto de cuán bueno era Isashiki en batear hacia el lado derecho del campo. Dirigió una mirada de advertencia hacia el de tercer año, quien estaba ubicándose en el plato con hostilidad. _No habrá ningún lanzamiento sencillo hacia el exterior, Jun-san._

Narumiya asintió. Hizo una pausa, aprovechando para girar su cabeza y fulminar con la mirada a Kuramochi. Luego, empezó sus movimientos para lanzar. Un instante después, la pelota voló fuera de su mano, precipitándose hacia el plato. En un principio, tuvo la forma de una rápida—pero un segundo después, se curvó. Kazuya sintió que su ceño se fruncía. _¿Una slider?_

A pesar de claramente ser tomado por sorpresa, de alguna forma—probablemente por pura fuerza de voluntad—Isashiki consiguió abanicar por completo. _¡Clang! _Se disparó alta en el aire, elevándose hacia los jardines.

"¡Cae!" Kazuya escuchó a Sawamura repetir una y otra vez.

En efecto, golpeó el suelo en la zona entre segunda y el centro. Las tribunas empezaron a vitorear, las voces resonaban alrededor del estadio. Mientras tanto, Kuramochi llegó a _home_ con facilidad—oficialmente, Seidō había conseguido la primera anotación, liderando por 1-0. Soltando rugidos de alegría, el resto de los jugadores se amontonaron en la entrada de la caseta para recibir al campocorto.

Kazuya dirigió su atención hacia el siguiente bateador. Las trompetas se alzaban hacia el cielo, la banda empezó a tocar una vez más.

"**Cuarto bateador y primera base, Yūki-kun."**

Mientras Yūki empezaba a ubicarse en la caja de bateo, Kazuya observó a Narumiya con atención. En vez de dar pisotones y armar un berrinche como había esperado que hiciera, el zurdo lucía calmado, lanzando la bolsa de resina en su mano. Después de algunos segundos, la dejó caer.

"¡Tetsu!" gritó Isashiki desde primera. "¡Destrúyelo! Anotemos otra carrera mientras estemos –" Se detuvo, lanzándose hacia la base cuando, sin advertencia alguna, Narumiya disparó un _pickoff_ en su dirección.

"_**¡Safe!"**_

Esperando por la pelota, Narumiya extendió su guante. De lo que Kazuya podía ver, su rostro estaba extrañamente desprovisto de emociones. Se preguntó—¿qué significaba eso? Cuando se trataba de Narumiya, no se podía estar seguro.

Harada golpeó su puño dentro de su guante y lo sostuvo. Por un momento, Narumiya se quedó inmóvil. Y luego, alzando su pierna, lanzó. Mientras seguía la trayectoria de la pelota, Kazuya parpadeó. ¿Acaso sus ojos lo estaban engañando? ¿La pelota estaba yendo directamente hacia el centro?

Al no ser de los que dejaban pasar lanzamientos sencillos así fuera el primero, Yūki abanicó—pero, para la sorpresa de Kazuya, la bola alta se curvó, pasando de largo y chocando dentro del guante de Harada.

"_**¡Strike!"**_

Estaba claro que no era el lanzamiento que el catcher había pedido, a juzgar por la irritada forma en la que Harada lanzó la pelota de regreso. Sin cambiar su expresión, Narumiya la atrapó.

Kazuya acomodó su casco. _¿Mei ha perdido el control?_

No había esperado que Narumiya se derrumbara tan pronto… pero der ser así, eso era algo bueno para Seidō. De ser posible, quería al menos una carrera más con Yūki y Masuko, para así tener una ventaja de 2-0—lo que disminuiría algo de la presión sobre Sawamura. El de primer año había dicho que estaba bien, y era cierto que la luz del sol ya no parecía molestarlo tanto como antes. Pero eso no había evitado que Kazuya insistiera en que Sawamura continúe usando sus gafas deportivas.

Cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, Kazuya retornó su atención hacia el montículo. ¿La usarían ahora? _La changeup._

Narumiya lanzó.

Con una oleada de poder que recorrió sus brazos, Yūki abanicó—encontrándose con la pelota con un _¡clang! _y enviándola en línea recta hacia arriba hasta rebotar contra la malla. A pesar del aire cargado de tensión, Kazuya tuvo que sonreír. Yūki había abanicado al aire en el primer lanzamiento, pero para el segundo ya había captado el ritmo. No había esperado menos del capitán.

Harada señaló algo, y finalmente la inexpresiva frialdad en el rostro de Narumiya se debilitó, dando paso a una leve sonrisa de complicidad. Kazuya sintió que la suya se desvanecía.

"¡Pónchalo, Mei!"

"¡Batea duro, Tetsu!"

Podía sentirlo—la _changeup_ estaba próxima. A pesar de que resultaba algo repentino enfrentarse al impredecible lanzamiento de Narumiya a estas alturas del juego, Kazuya no pudo haber pedido más: Al haber perdido la calma al ceder una carrera y permitir un corredor en base cuando el cuarto bateador estaba en el círculo de espera, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para destruir el lanzamiento de estrella de Narumiya y tomar impulso.

Con tambores y cánticos de fondo, cortesía de los equipos de animadores, Narumiya alzó su pierna. Su cuerpo se curvó hacia adentro en su estilo característico, descendió su pie con fuerza y lanzó la pelota hacia adelante. El lanzamiento se veía como su habitual rápida—pero en vez de dispararse desde el montículo, la pelota se dirigió hacia Yūki a una velocidad distinta a la esperada.

Kazuya sintió que sus uñas se clavaban en las palmas de sus manos. _¡Sí! ¡Es la changeup!_

En vez de intentar abanicar de inmediato, Yūki esperó. Sus caderas estaban girando, pero sus brazos no se movían: Era evidente que también había estado esperando por ese lanzamiento. Como si estuvieran en cámara lenta, Kazuya observó a la pelota dirigirse en forma de espiral hacia donde Yūki estaba por abanicar. Si continuaba con esa trayectoria, sería un _hit_ asegurado.

Pero incluso antes de que Kazuya se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, la pelota descendió. Y por segunda vez en varios minutos, el cuarto bateador y capitán abanicó al aire mientras la pelota chocaba bruscamente dentro del guante de Harada.

El árbitro tensó su puño. _**"¡Strike! ¡Bateador fuera!"**_

Mientras miraba fijamente a Yūki, la sonrisa en el rostro de Narumiya se estrechó en una maliciosa mueca de presunción. Kazuya sintió que una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su frente. Así que esa _changeup_ no sólo fue un lanzamiento de velocidad, sino que también descendió como una… _¿screwball?_

Cualquiera que fuera el caso, una cosa había quedado segura: Narumiya no era la misma persona del año anterior. Y el juego sólo estaba empezando.

* * *

"_Baja de la primera, Seidō en la defensa. En el montículo está el pitcher de primer año, número 10, Sawamura."_

Ante la vista del zurdo de Seidō que se dirigía hacia el montículo, la multitud estalló en efusivos vítores de bienvenida.

"¡Sawamura-kun! ¡Bienvenido de regreso!"

"¡Oye, pitcher monstruoso, muéstrales lo que tienes!"

"¿Eso significa que ese tipo de primer año ya está bien?" Ninomiya—el jardinero central de Akikawa—se escuchaba sorprendido. "Creí que con un golpe en la cabeza como ese estaría fuera de la temporada."

Mientras que algunos de los jugadores mayores del equipo de Akikawa habían decido retomar sus estudios a tiempo completo para prepararse para los próximos exámenes, gran parte de ellos habían venido a ver la final del torneo de verano. Después de todo, era un partido entre el equipo que los había derrotado y los actuales campeones.

Los ojos de Yeung se estrecharon. "Ya veremos."

"_Esta es la segunda vez que Sawamura inicia un juego en este torneo. Debido a una lesión en los cuartos de final, no jugó en las semifinales y se esperaba que también estuviera fuera durante la final, ¡pero claramente ha retornado como el pitcher abridor!_

* * *

Mientras Carlos aguardaba en el círculo de espera a que la defensa de Seidō terminara de calentar, el resto del equipo de Inashiro se sentó al fondo de la caseta para observar a sus oponentes.

"Hasta el momento, no ha cedido ninguna carrera en este torneo," remarcó Yoshizawa.

"Bien por él," bufó Mei en voz alta desde el fondo. "No es el primer pitcher que lo logra."

"Aún estás molesto por haber perdido ese récord, ¿no?"

"¡No lo estoy!"

"Esa forma poco convencional hace que sea difícil calcular el ritmo de sus lanzamientos," dijo Harada, ignorando a su estrella. "Puede lanzar hacia las esquinas, tiene una _cutter_ y un lanzamiento lento." Hizo una pausa. "No puedo decir que existan debilidades aparentes en su forma de lanzar. Pero, en este momento…"

"Sí," Hirai asintió. "Todo depende de cómo le ha afectado su lesión."

"¿Qué hay con esa conclusión tan débil, Tsubasa-kun?" Mei se escuchaba enfurruñado. "Ya sea que este lesionado o no, él sólo es un insolente de primer año. Obviamente necesita que le _enseñen cuál es su lugar_."

"Mira quién habla," replicó Harada con irritación.

* * *

"**Baja de la primera. La ofensiva de Inashiro empieza con el número 1, jardinero central, Kamiya-kun."**

Analizando la forma en la que Carlos se movía lánguidamente de un lado a otro, Kazuya les hizo señas a los defensores de cuadro. _Tenga cuidado con un toque. _Desde primera y tercera, Yūki y Masuko asintieron.

Al igual que con Kuramochi, el mejor recurso de Carlos eran sus piernas. Tenía la velocidad para llegar a base Incluso con una lastimera rola.

Centrándose en el montículo, Kazuya señaló por una rápida quebrada para empezar. Si bien las rápidas eran los lanzamientos favoritos de Carlos, también eran los más cómodos para Sawamura. Asintiendo, Sawamura dejó caer la bolsa de resina. Juntando sus manos, empezó sus movimientos para lanzar.

Ante la vista, sin poder evitarlo, Kazuya contuvo la respiración.

Lo había visto muchas veces, por supuesto—la forma en que Sawamura empezaba a lanzar. Pero verlo aquí durante un juego, en el montículo del estadio, era diferente a verlo en el bullpen durante el entrenamiento.

Sawamura alzó su pierna en alto, más alto que cualquier otro. Y, aun así, de alguna forma, podía conseguir mantenerse en un perfecto equilibrio. Mientras se movía hacia adelante para lanzar, su pie descendió, golpeando el suelo. Justo cuando parecía que era demasiado tarde, sus caderas giraron de forma casi imposible; y entonces, incluso antes de que Kazuya pudiera ver su brazo, la blanca pelota ya se encontraba rotando en el aire, dirigiéndose directamente hacia su guante.

Dando un respingo por la sorpresa, Carlos abanicó, tal vez por instinto. Sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde pues la pelota golpeó en el guante de Kazuya, provocando un chasquido similar a un disparo.

"_**¡Strike!"**_

"Oi, oi…" dijo Carlos, sonando en lo absoluto divertido. "¿Cómo es posible un lanzamiento como ese?"

Kazuya sonrió. "No lo es." Poniéndose de pie, lanzó la pelota de regreso hacia Sawamura.

Hasta ese momento, el muchacho de primer año había estado calmado y concentrado. Pero al ver la expresión de Kazuya, Sawamura mostró una sonrisa tan brillante como la nieve matutina, que de alguna forma hizo que algo se revolviera en su estómago. Con un quejido mental dirigido hacia sí mismo, Kazuya se colocó nuevamente de cuclillas. Realmente estaba grave. _Demasiado _grave. A estas alturas, no había salvación, ¿o sí?

Pero eso le parecía bien—no quería ser salvado. No ahora.

* * *

"**Número dos, parador en corto, Shirakawa-kun."**

Era difícil de creer que el juego que lo había perseguido en sus pesadillas—el juego que había estado recordando y esperando con ansias por mucho tiempo, finalmente había llegado. Ya estaban en la baja de la primera entrada, pero sólo cuando miró hacia la figura de Shirakawa desde el montículo, fue que el _aquí_ y el _ahora_ empezaron a sentirse reales.

Mucho tiempo atrás, había enfrentado a Shirakawa y había sucumbido ante la presión. Al golpearlo con la pelota, había permitido que Inashiro colocara un corredor en base, dándoles el impulso que finalmente llevaría a Seidō hacia la derrota.

Pero, ahora era diferente a quién solía ser en ese entonces.

Podía sentir las agudas miradas de sus compañeros, el peso del número en su espalda, y la mirada penetrante de cierta persona que estaba de cuclillas en la caja del catcher, justo frente a él…

Tomó aire profundamente.

_Dame tu mejor lanzamiento_, señaló Miyuki. Asintió y alzó su guante hacia su rostro, concentrándose en el bateador parado delante de él.

En este momento, sólo eran él y el bateador. Este bateador que alguna vez estuvo parado en medio de él y Kōshien, y que ahora se encontraba entre él y el guante que esperaba.

Encorvó su cuerpo, levantando su pie delantero.

_Como si fuera a permitírselo._

* * *

**N/T:** Este capítulo es para informarles que si bien la historia original ya terminó, no he dejado la traducción abandonada, sólo ha sido cuestión de contratiempos. En la siguiente actualización subiré los 7 restantes, por lo que será la última y tomará algo más de tiempo.


	39. La vista desde los jardínes

FF Original:** The Trajectory of Laughter – PK Samurai**

* * *

**Capítulo Treinta y Nueve**

* * *

_¡Crunch!_

El crujido de los pies de Sawamura presionando la tierra resonaba desde el montículo. La pelota se disparó hacia _home_ al ser liberada desde las yemas de sus dedos. Shirakawa abanicó, apretando los dientes en una inusual muestra de frustración.

Yōichi se tensó, atento al menor movimiento y listo para correr hacia dónde se le necesitara—pero terminó siendo innecesario. _¡Slam! _Leves volutas de humo se elevaron desde el guante ubicado detrás del plato, y Miyuki sonrió descaradamente.

"_**¡Strike! ¡Bateador fuera!" **_gritó el árbitro, tensando un puño en el aire.

Por alguna razón, Sawamura soltó un grito de victoria. Un grito que hacía parecer que había ponchado al cuarto bateador en la baja de la novena, y no al segundo bateador del juego como en realidad había sido. Si Yōichi hubiese estado un poco más cerca, y si no estuviesen en medio de la maldita final de verano, le habría dado una buena patada detrás de las rodillas.

_O más bien_… Ahora que Yōichi recordaba lo que había sentido aquella mañana, quizá no.

Al ver la cama vacía de Sawamura la noche anterior, por alguna inexplicable razón, Yōichi había sentido algo parecido al pánico enrollarse en la base de su estómago. Había intentado distraerse dando vueltas en el cuarto de baño, pero una parte de su mente que no podía controlar, había continuado pensando en ello. Al final, le tomó un tiempo descubrir el origen de aquel extraño sentimiento. Justo cuando empezaba su estiramiento matutino en el patio, vio que Sawamura y Miyuki emergían furtivamente desde la habitación de este último. Entonces, con una repentina sensación de confusión y alivio, finalmente se dio cuenta: De alguna manera, había esperado—le había parecido _natural_ que Sawamura no estuviera. ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso?

Yōichi no había olvidado en ningún momento la forma en la que había encontrado a Sawamura después del juego de Sakurazawa, desplomado sobre el piso del baño. Lo ocurrido había estado circulando en lo profundo de su mente como una niebla. ¿Por qué? Incluso ahora no podía estar seguro. Había muchas cosas que no sabía sobre Sawamura. Por ejemplo, el motivo por el que había pasado la noche en la habitación de Miyuki.

… Pensándolo mejor, no quería saber.

"**Número tres, tercera base, Yoshizawa-kun."**

"¡Sawamura! ¡ve con todo!"

"¡Yoshizawa, mándalo a volar!

A pesar de estar en medio de un enfrentamiento de gritos, y a pesar de que su oponente era el primero de la afamada alineación de limpiadores de Inashiro, Sawamura se veía imperturbable. Asintiendo ante la señal de Miyuki, se enderezó. Levantó su pierna, arqueándola en su forma característica. Luego su cuerpo se desplegó, enderezando su pierna y golpeando su pie contra la tierra. La pelota voló hacia _home_ con una trayectoria brusca, acelerando al pasar ante la silueta inmóvil del bateador. Yōichi se tensó.

El árbitro extendió su puño. _**"¡Strike!"**_

Relajándose, se enderezó. Debido al estilo único de Sawamura para lanzar, nunca se podía saber con seguridad qué se acercaría. Pero era eso lo que hacía más interesante defender detrás de él.

Lanzando la pelota de regreso, Miyuki se puso de cuclillas. Después de un momento, hizo dos señas consecutivas. Sawamura asintió y Miyuki bajó su guante hacia el interior del plato. Sawamura empezó con sus movimientos para lanzar. Yōichi se encorvó, sus piernas se tensaron y sus músculos se prepararon, listos para entrar en acción en cualquier momento.

Sawamura lanzó y la pelota se disparó hacia el montículo. El pie de Yoshizawa se estrelló contra el suelo y abanicó, golpeando la pelota con su bate.

_**¡Clunk!**_

La blanca pelota cruzó el cielo, pasando por el montículo tan rápido que Sawamura no pudo reaccionar. Yōichi ya se estaba moviendo, su cuerpo había reaccionado mucho antes de que su cerebro hubiera procesado lo sucedido. La pelota se volvía cada vez más grande—estaba muy lejos, tenía que correr más rápido—Yōichi extendió su guante, impulsándose sobre sus talones con un estallido de energía, y saltó. Justo cuando el peso de su cuerpo empezaba a jalarlo, sintió que algo golpeaba contra el interior de su guante. El aire se escapó de sus pulmones por un instante cuando cayó dando tumbos contra el suelo, pero sin prestarle atención, Yōichi alzó su guante en el aire.

"_**¡Out!"**_

* * *

Si tenía que ser completamente honesto consigo mismo, Mei no se había sorprendido de ver a sus compañeros de equipo ser vencidos uno tras otro de esa manera. Por algún tiempo había escuchado comentarios acerca de un zurdo de primer año cuyos lanzamientos habían devastado alineaciones enteras. Si bien ese tipo de rumores casi siempre eran exageraciones de los periódicos para vender historias, de lo que Mei había podido ver hasta el momento, no estaban del todo erradas. Y como decían, no hay humo sin fuego.

Sin embargo, ¿que sus compañeros hayan sido derrotados tan fácilmente? ¿Por uno de primero que no sólo se estaba recuperando de una grave contusión, sino que también había empezado la temporada con prácticamente cero experiencias previas en juegos? Mei sintió que un músculo se tensaba en su frente. ¿Quién demonios se creía ese tipo?

"**Alta de la segunda. La ofensiva de Seidō empieza con el número 6, catcher, Miyuki-kun."**

Mei observó al bateador que se ubicaba en el plato con frialdad. Sabía que parte del éxito de Sawamura tenía que ver con _ese_ catcher. Sin importar qué tan bueno fuera un pitcher, sólo conseguiría brillar si era emparejado con un catcher que sacara a relucir todo su potencial. Y al menos en ese aspecto, no había nadie mejor que Miyuki.

Esa fue la razón por la que lo había reclutado para su equipo de ensueño… pero, eso había sido antes de conocer a Masatoshi.

Su capitán se encontraba en cuclillas en la caja del catcher, observando a Miyuki con cautela mientras se preparaba. Mei sabía que Masatoshi tenía en alto a Miyuki, incluso como bateador. Sin importar cuántas veces Mei le había explicado—o talvez, _vociferado_ era una mejor palabra—acerca de cuán terrible bateador era Miyuki cuando no había corredores en base, el continuaría pidiendo lanzamientos innecesariamente elaborados. Ese era el tipo de catcher que era: Nunca dejaba nada a la suerte.

Repentinamente, Mei sintió que la mirada de Miyuki se cruzaba con la suya. Una sonrisa de lado se formó en sus labios y vio que Miyuki respondía con la ligereza de siempre. El reto estaba claro. ¿Quién se derrumbaría primero—él y Masatoshi, o Sawamura y Miyuki?

Mei juntó sus manos y empezó sus movimientos para lanzar.

Miyuki había escogido el bando equivocado al ir a Seidō en vez de a Inashiro. _Te sugiero que esta vez elijas mejor._

* * *

Bajando su máscara, Kazuya se arrodilló en la caja del catcher.

Bueno, la parte alta de la segunda había pasado más rápido de lo que hubiese querido. Kazuya había bateado un elevado hacia el centro, y los bateadores que le siguieron—Kadota y Shirasu—no lo habían hecho mejor al batear suaves rolas hacia el campo interior. A pesar de su actitud petulante, todo parecía indicar que Narumiya había superado la carrera de la primera entrada mucho más rápido de lo que Kazuya había esperado. Sus lanzamientos tenían un ritmo que no había estado presente en la primera entrada, y de continuar así, sólo les traería problemas más adelante.

"**Baja de la segunda. La ofensiva de Inashiro empieza con el número 4, Harada-kun."**

Por supuesto, lo más importante ahora era eliminar a los bateadores siguientes y terminar la entrada lo más pronto posible.

Kazuya retornó su mirada hacia el montículo, donde Sawamura lanzaba la bolsa de resina en su mano. La primera entrada había resultado tan bien como podría haber pedido. El último lanzamiento había sido un poco alto más de lo requerido, pero gracias a Kuramochi y su habilidosa atrapada, no se habían presentado problemas. Sin embargo...

El ceño de Kazuya se frunció en consternación. El problema era cómo procederían de ahora en adelante. Cierto era que Sawamura estaba consiguiendo eliminar a los bateadores, no existía ninguna queja al respecto—pero si bien algún espectador común pudiera haberlo pasado por alto, cualquiera que hubiese estado prestando atención durante el torneo, se habría dado cuenta que había algo distinto en el muchacho de primer año. La diferencia más _aparente_ estaba en la cantidad de lanzamientos. Sawamura siempre había tenido un buen control, y no era que ahora estuviese lanzando de forma descontrolada o salvaje. No. Sin embargo, era innegable el hecho de que le estaba tomando más lanzamientos de los necesarios para eliminar a los bateadores. ¿Era sólo una evidencia de la habilidad de los bateadores de Inashiro? Kazuya no creía eso.

Después de que le diagnosticaran la contusión, Kazuya se había preparado mentalmente para lo peor, pero por la forma en las que estaban las cosas, era difícil notar la condición de Sawamura. Lo mejor que cualquiera podía hacer era aproximas, especialmente cuando el de primer año mantenía su boca cerrada como ahora. Secretamente, Kazuya creía que el juego habría estado asegurado si Sawamura hubiese estado en sus mejores condiciones. Pero no lo estaba, y así era el béisbol. Era un juego impredecible en el que cualquier cosa podría suceder en sólo un instante. Afortunadamente, de llegar a pasar lo peor, tenían tres pitcher listos para tomar el montículo.

Sawamura dejó caer la bolsa de resina y miró hacia Kazuya, esperando por su señal. Kazuya sintió que algo en su pecho golpeaba, generando un eco. Muy aparte de cómo la lesión pudiera haber afectado sus lanzamientos, si había algo que aún continuaba igual era la manera en la que sus ojos brillaban desde el montículo. Era una mirada predatoria, listo para saltar hacia su presa una vez llegara el momento indicado.

Mientras Kazuya le hacía señas a Sawamura, un recuerdo distante irrumpió en su mente. Se sentía como si hubiese sucedido hace una eternidad—aquella noche cuando Sawamura apareció por primera vez en su puerta con papas fritas y bebidas.

"_Así que, ¿crees que puedes llevarnos a Kōshien?"_

"_Lo haré."_

Los labios de Kazuya se retrajeron en una irreprimible sonrisa.

El béisbol era un esfuerzo conjunto. Se necesitaba de todo el equipo para poder llegar a Kōshien. Pero, si bien era irracional e incluso infantil pensar de esta forma—Kazuya sabía que, cuando estuvieran en la baja de la novena entrada, eran los lanzamientos de Sawamura los que quería estar atrapando.

* * *

La pelota, baja y hacia el exterior, se disparó pasando el plato y golpeando dentro del guante del catcher. Hubo una pausa mientras el árbitro decidía. Y luego –

"_**¡Bola!"**_ gritó.

Masatoshi dejó escapar el aire que no notó había estado conteniendo, y luego se relajó. Fue afortunado con esa decisión. Había estado justo en el límite, y podía haber sido cualquiera de las dos cosas. Con la cuenta en 1 -2, había apostado en dejarla pasar, pero para ser sinceros, no creía poder haber reaccionado a tiempo incluso si hubiese querido. Parecía que ese pitcher de primer año podía lanzar hacia las esquinas alejadas, alto y bajo, a voluntad. Y por la forma en la que sus lanzamientos escondían el momento en que eran soltados, Masatoshi no estaba sorprendido que todavía no hubiese cedido alguna carrera en todo el torneo.

Existía una diferencia, sin embargo, entre este partido y los otros que el de primer año había jugado, y esa era que Sawamura había sufrido una contusión hace sólo unos días. Por el momento era imperceptible, pero al haber sido el catcher principal de Inashiro por los últimos dos años, Masatoshi tenía una buena vista para detectar cuando un pitcher estaba tratando de ocultar su cansancio. Podía verlo ahora, en Sawamura. Su respiración se estaba volviendo más inestable, y su camiseta ya estaba empapada casi por completo. Las consecuencias sobre sus lanzamientos sólo se volverían más y más aparentes a medida que el juego progresara.

También existía otra diferencia, y era que ellos se estaban enfrentando a _Inashiro_, la escuela que los había derrotado el año anterior. Sin duda estaban hambrientos por conseguir la revancha.

Masatoshi recobró la atención cuando vio que Sawamura empezaba sus movimientos para lanzar. Por un instante, cruzaron miradas. En algunos de los juegos anteriores de Inashiro, Masatoshi había intimidado a otros pitchers con únicamente su postura y su mirada, pero Sawamura no vaciló. Su pie se estrelló contra la tierra y lanzó. Al igual que antes, su brazo se movió como un látigo hacia adelante, e incluso antes de que pudiera procesarlo, la pelota ya se dirigía hacia él.

Dando un paso hacia adelante, Masatoshi transfirió todo su peso hacia sus caderas y piernas, y abanicó.

_**¡Clang!**_

La pelota giró en espiral, alta y hacia el cielo. Con irritación, Masatoshi observó cómo el jardinero derecho trotaba hacia adelante con su guante extendido.

"_**¡Out!"**_

Poniéndose de pie de un salto, las tribunas de Seidō estallaron en alegres vítores.

"¡Sawamura, buen lanzamiento!"

"¡Buena atrapada, Shirasu!"

Eso era lo que merecía por no concentrarse durante su turno al bate. Haciendo una mueca, Masatoshi empezó a regresar hacia su caseta, preparándose mentalmente para lo inevitabl –

"_**¡Masa-san! ¡¿A eso le llamas abanicar?!"**_

Suspiró.

* * *

"**Alta de la tercera, la ofensiva de Seidō empieza con el número 9, Sawamura-kun."**

Acomodando su casco, Eijun saludó antes de ubicarse en la caja de bateo para zurdos. Dejando que su bate colgara libremente, levantó la mirada hacia el montículo y vio que Narumiya lo miraba con un brillo asesino en sus ojos. El motivo era evidente: Después del elevado hacia la derecha de Harada, Narumiya había corrido similar suerte con un elevado hacia la línea de foul de tercera. Eijun empezó a sudar.

Era extraño estar parado allí, frente a frente con Narumiya. Hace sólo unos meses no hubiera imaginado que enfrentaría nuevamente al zurdo—ya sea como pitcher o como bateador. Narumiya había pasado a las profesionales inmediatamente después de terminar la preparatoria, y a pesar de los consejos de entrenadores y reclutadores para que hiciese lo mismo, Eijun había estado considerando ir a la universidad.

De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco creyó que tendría la oportunidad de enfrentar a Raichi una vez más. O a Yeung, el estudiante de intercambio de Akikawa. Nunca creyó que podría jugar en el mismo equipo que Yūki, Isashiki, Kuramochi, Masuko, el mayor de los Kominato, Shirasu, Sakai. Chris. Miyuki. Todas aquellas oportunidades—nunca se había detenido a pensar realmente en qué significaban.

Asintiendo ante la señal de su catcher, Narumiya se enderezó. Eijun se inclinó en su postura de bateo. Después de una pausa, empezó sus movimientos—y luego lanzó. La pelota rugía mientras se dirigía hacia Eijun y - _¡slam!_

"_**¡Strike!"**_

Exhalando, Eijun se inclinó hacia atrás mientras el catcher lanzaba la pelota de regreso. Odiaba admitirlo, pero una vez que tomaba impulso, los lanzamientos de Narumiya no tenían comparación. Durante el Kōshien de verano, en el cual su nombre había resaltado, había sido conocido como... ¿cómo solían llamarlo? Eijun sacudió su cabeza.

Narumiya empezó con sus movimientos para lanzar. La pelota se acercaba un poco alta—Eijun abanicó.

_¡Clang! _La observó volar lejos hacia el exterior del territorio de foul. _Maldición_. Sólo iban dos lanzamientos y ya estaba acorralado, 0-2. Hasta ese momento, Narumiya había estado lanzando mayormente rápidas y _sliders_. La única _changeup_ que había mostrado había sido al enfrentar a Yūki. ¿Qué le mostraría a Eijun?

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Narumiya levantó su pierna. Luego la hizo descender, llevando su brazo hacia abajo, y entonces, el tercer lanzamiento se encontraba dirigiéndose hacia Eijun. Se acercaba, recto, y hacia el centro. Eijun sintió que sus ojos se ensanchaban. Dio un paso hacia adelante, transfiriendo su peso mientras rotaba, abanicando por completo.

Justo cuando su bate estaba por encontrarse con la pelota, esta se curvó de improviso y - _¡clang!_ Eijun soltó el bate y empezó a correr, pero pudo ver al parador en corto retrocediendo.

"_**¡Out!"**_

* * *

Un grupo de muchachos vestidos con uniformes de béisbol a rayas se habían reunido en un campo, muy lejos de Estadio Jingu.

_**¡Clang!**_

Técnicamente, se suponía que los miembros restantes de equipo de Yakushi estaban a mitad de una práctica de bateo. Sin embargo, gran parte de ellos se encontraban alrededor de una radio que les había dejado uno de los retirados de tercer año.

"… _el bateador Kominato, la cuenta en dos bolas y un strike. Narumiya se está alistando. Ahora el lanzamiento… ¡y abanica! Pero es foul, y marca el segundo strike…"_

_**¡Clang!**_

"_Narumiya está empezando a lanzar, y - ¡allí va! La pelota ruge en dirección del campo exterior, y el jardinero central, Kamiya, está corriendo hacia atrás para atraparla y – sí, ¡la tiene! Ha atrapado la pelota, y con eso son tres outs para Seidō, poniendo fin a la mitad de la entrada."_

Algunos de los que habían estado escuchando soltaron un suspiro. Shunpei sonrió. "Qué, ¿en serio están apoyando a Seidō?"

"Claro que no," dijo Akiba, consternado. "Pero perdimos ante ellos… así que no quiero que pierdan ante otros que no seamos nosotros."

Los otros murmuraron en total acuerdo.

_**¡Clang!**_

Mishima se inclinó hacia atrás. "Oi, Raichi, ¿en serio no escucharás? Seidō tiene la delantera por 1 – 0."

Shunpei miró hacia atrás justo a tiempo para ver-_**¡clang!**_—una mancha blanca disparándose hacia fuera del campo. Como era de esperar, Raichi estaba practicando con la máquina de lanzamiento de la escuela. En un principio había estado realizando su habitual rutina de entrenamiento mental, pero el entrenador Todoroki había insistido en que Raichi también practicara un poco contra pelotas de béisbol reales.

Hubo un chasquido en la radio, y todos prestaron atención mientras la voz del narrador se hacía presente: _"Es la baja de la tercera, e Inashiro está a la ofensiva. El número 8, Soyogi, está al bate, y Sawamura está de regreso en el montículo. A pesar de las preocupaciones acerca de su lesión de hace unos días, ha mostrado unos lanzamientos bastante tenaces durante las dos últimas entradas… Sawamura está empezando sus movimientos. Lanza y – ¡abanica y falla! Primer strike para Soyogi."_

Después de la derrota en el juego contra Seidō, los últimos días habían sido abrumadores para el equipo de Yakushi. Ese mismo día, habían regresado a los terrenos de su escuela y pretendieron no haber visto el cartel de felicitaciones que fue rápidamente escondido. A pesar de las anteriores amenazas del entrenador Todoroki, todos comieron cerdo tonkatsu esa noche, gracias a la asociación de padres.

A la mañana siguiente, los de tercer año se despidieron y se retiraron formalmente del equipo. Por un tiempo, los muchachos de segundo y primer año se quedaron sentados mirándose unos a los otros. Luego, repentinamente, todos escucharon el sonido de un bate golpeando una pelota. Era Raichi, por supuesto. Y así, sin palabra alguna, todos tomaron sus propios bates.

"… _Con dos outs y sin corredores en base, estamos de regreso con la primera parte de la alineación de Inashiro, y esta será la segunda ronda de su batalla con Sawamura. Número 1, Kamiya al bate, y por lo que se puede observar, está más que listo para la revancha. Sawamura está por empezar. Y aquí viene el lanzamiento… Kamiya lo deja pasar, y es una bola, alta y hacia el interior."_

De improviso, Shunpei se dio cuenta que el ambiente había estado silencioso por un tiempo con excepción del comentarista. Echó un vistazo hacia la máquina de lanzamientos. Al parecer, Kobayashi, quien tenía su mirada fija sobre la radio, había olvidado insertar una nueva pelota en la máquina—pero Raichi no hizo ningún movimiento para alertarlo. Estaba en su postura de bateo, y probablemente batearía por instinto si una pelota le fuera lanzada. En ese momento, sin embargo, estaba inmóvil, sus oídos concentrados en prestar atención.

"… _¡cuarta bola! Kamiya avanza de boleto, e Inashiro pone un hombre en base!"_

* * *

Hubo un revuelo en la audiencia espectadora cuando Carlos lanzó el bate hacia un costado y empezó a trotar hacia primera base.

Eijun alzó su brazo y limpió un lado de su cara con su hombro. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había cedido un boleto tan pronto en un juego. Podía recordar un poco que solía hacerlo en su primer año, pero no pensó más al respecto—sólo empeoraría su dolor de cabeza. Se había quitado las gafas deportivas de Miyuki porque aún no se acostumbraba a usarlas y no quería que afectara sus lanzamientos. Sin embargo, empezó a pensar que tal vez había sido un error hacerlo. Pero, ¿Era el sol el causante de que Eijun se sintiera de esa forma?

"**Número dos, parador en corto, Shirakawa-kun."**

Había un pitido profundo y extraño, sonando en el interior de sus oídos. Podía sentir una anormal dificultad para respirar, y sus mangas se pegaban a sus brazos empapadas por el sudor. Todo se encontraba en un nivel manejable para Eijun, pero el pitido lo distraía. Y poco a poco se volvía peor.

"_**¡Tiempo!"**_ dijo el árbitro.

Miyuki caminó hacia él. "Oi, Sawamura…"

"Sí, me duele la cabeza," dijo Eijun, y una expresión de sorpresa cruzó el rostro de Miyuki antes de dar paso a una de preocupación.

"Es de esperar," repuso. Volteó hacia la caseta y empezó a levantar su mano. "Ve a sentarte y –"

"Pero aún puedo lanzar." Apretó la pelota que tenía en sus manos. "Aún puedo hacerlo. Mientras me necesiten."

En un principio, Miyuki no respondió. En lugar de eso, por un instante, levantó su guante para tapar su boca. "Shirakawa es el siguiente. Estate alerta ante una jugada de _batear y correr_." Palmeó el hombro de Eijun. Luego volteó y empezó a regresar.

"_**¡A jugar!"**_ dijo el árbitro, extendiendo su mano hacia adelante.

Ubicándose en el plato, Shirakawa lanzó una mirada fulminante hacia Eijun. No parecía haber olvidado la ponchada de la primera entrada.

Miyuki señaló por una rápida quebrada, baja y hacia el exterior. Eijun asintió. Exhalando profundamente, se enderezó. Echó un vistazo hacia Carlos, quien estaba tomando una gran ventaja como era de esperar, y trató de convencerse de ignorarlo. No tenía sentido pensar demasiado al respecto con un corredor como Carlos en base, ya que sólo conseguiría distraerse más.

Juntando sus manos, empezó con sus movimientos. Justo cuando había empezado a descender su mano, escuchó el inconfundible sonido de Carlos despegando hacia segunda base. Apretando sus dientes, Eijun soltó la pelota, lanzándola con todas sus fuerzas, y ésta se precipitó desde el montículo. Miyuki ya se había puesto de pie, preparándose para atrapar la pelota. Pero, ante la sorpresa de Eijun, Shirakawa dio un paso hacia afuera—y abanicó.

_**¡Clang!**_

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la pelota se disparó por un costado de Eijun en dirección al espacio libre en el campo interior. Mientras Kadota corría por la pelota, Carlos dobló por segunda y aceleró hacia tercera. Kadota saltó hacia adelante para atrapar la pelota con su guante—pero justo cuando rebotaba bruscamente contra el suelo, se deslizó en un raro ángulo y pasó de largo. Las tribunas de Inashiro empezaron a gritar. Carlos llegó a tercera—y al ver que le indicaban que siguiera avanzando, continuó corriendo.

"_**¡Hacia home!"**_ gritó Miyuki. El corazón de Eijun empezó a latir en sus oídos.

Finalmente, tomando la pelota, Isashiki tomó impulso y la lanzó. Como era de esperarse de alguien que alguna vez había aspirado a ser pitcher, la pelota se disparó desde los jardines hacia el plato de _home_, donde se encontraba Miyuki esperando con su guante extendido. Pero Carlos ya se encontraba en el suelo, deslizándose. Justo cuando se acercaba al plato, creando una nube de polvo en su camino, Miyuki atrapó la pelota y lo tocó. Simultáneamente, ambos miraron al árbitro, quien se había encorvado casi al nivel del piso para determinar los tiempos. Hubo una pausa.

El árbitro extendió sus brazos. _**"¡Safe!"**_

Eijun sintió que su corazón se detenía. Carlos se levantó y tensó su puño en señal de triunfo. Las tribunas empezaron a gritar algo ininteligible. Miyuki miró sombríamente su guante. Los defensores de campo estaban en silencio. En la caseta, Eijun vio que un pie salía hacia el sol. Ante la vista, sus manos se cerraron en puños.

_No._

No estaba listo para bajarse del montículo.

No aún.

* * *

Cuando Haruichi salió de la caseta, la multitud empezó a murmurar con confusión. Los defensores de cuadro se reunieron alrededor del montículo, igualmente confundidos hasta que Haruichi llegó hacia ellos y les explicó las órdenes del entrenador Kataoka. Eijun parecía aturdido, pero luego de un momento, asintió y presionó la pelota dentro del guante de Furuya.

Mientras Miyuki hablaba con el árbitro, Haruichi corrió de regreso a las bancas.

"**La Preparatoria Seidō ha anunciado un cambio de jugadores. Reemplazando a Kadota-kun en el jardín izquierdo es Sawamura-kun. Reemplazando a Sawamura-kun como pitcher, es Furuya-kun. Pitcher, Furuya-kun."**

Había esperado que al menos le permitieran a Eijun terminar la entrada antes de ser cambiado. Pero parecía que el entrenador tenía algo más en mente. Al enviar a Eijun al jardín izquierdo, ¿le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad para lanzar al final del juego? ¿O sólo lo hacía para presionar a Inashiro?

Bajando las escaleras hacia la sombra de la caseta, Haruichi se sentó. Miró hacia el campo, donde los defensores estaban lanzando algunos tiros de prueba con Furuya. Podía sentir que sus dedos se hundían dolorosamente en sus palmas.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Eijun y Furuya estaban en el campo, dando lo mejor—y él se encontraba sentado en la caseta, saliendo al campo sólo cuando tenía que comunicar las instrucciones del entrenador.

Podía escuchar las palabras de su hermano mayor repitiéndose en su mente: _"No sólo te quedes viendo los lanzamientos de Sawamura."_

A través de su espeso flequillo, la mirada de Haruichi pasó de jugador en jugador incansablemente. El campo nunca le había parecido tan grande. Sus ojos siempre habían estado fijos sobre segunda base, donde se encontraba su hermano. La idea de jugar en otra posición nunca se le había ocurrido antes. Pero ahora… ahora sólo quería estar en el campo junto a los demás. Sólo quería jugar.

* * *

Eijun parpadeó. "¿Jardín… izquierdo?"

"Es lo que dijo el entrenador," repuso Haruichi, aunque también se veía bastante confundido.

Ante el sonido de pasos que se acercaban, Eijun volteó y vio que Furuya había llegado al montículo. Sin palabras, extendió su guante. Eijun sintió que su espalda se tensaba. Apretó la pelota en su mano.

Todavía estaban sólo en la baja de la tercera entrada. Había estado preparándose todo el verano para este juego. ¿Cuántas veces se había jactado de este momento, diciendo que llevaría a Seidō hacia Kōshien? Y, aun así, ahora que había llegado el día, estaba siendo reemplazado. A pesar de que todavía no había hecho nada.

"¡Hyaha! Sí que eres afortunado," dijo Kuramochi. "El entrenador te está dando un descanso."

Yūki asintió. "Sólo hemos regresado al punto de partida."

"Lo único que tenemos que hacer es anotar otra carrera," dijo Masuko.

Miyuki no dijo nada, pero Eijun sintió que una mano se cerraba brevemente sobre su hombro. Era cálida. Soltó la pelota.

En la zona más alejada de los jardines, Kadota le entregó su guante a pesar de verse bastante abatido. Eijun parpadeó antes de deslizar su mano dentro. Flexionó el guante con su mano, haciendo crujir el cuero. Era la primera vez que jugaba en el jardín izquierdo durante un juego oficial.

"¡Bienvenido a los jardines, novato!" gritó Isashiki.

"_Spitz_-senpai," respondió Eijun de forma automática.

"¡¿_Spitz_…?! ¡¿Qué es eso?!"

"Ah – quiero decir, Isashiki-senpai," se corrigió Eijun. Había olvidado que aquí nunca había llamado al jardinero central por ese apodo.

Isashiki entrecerró los ojos con sospecha, pero no insistió con el tema. "No te deprimas tanto, Sawamura. Tienes a los otros pitchers detrás de ti. El entrenador te puso aquí por una razón."

"Lo sé," dijo Eijun.

"Aquí afuera no podemos ver lo que ves en el cuadro…" dijo Isashiki. Empezó a caminar de regreso hacia su posición. "Pero a su vez hay cosas que sólo nosotros podemos ver."

A pesar de que el estadio estaba repleto en la parte delantera del diamante del béisbol, nadie se encontraba sentado en las tribunas de los jardines. Todos siempre querían sentarse detrás del plato de _home_. Al estar en el jardín izquierdo, Eijun todavía podía escuchar el distante cuchicheo de la multitud, aunque mucho más silencioso. Era casi como si estuviese escuchando a través de una pared.

Levantó la mirada y vio el marcador a través de los alambres de la valla. Era negro y descomunal, y se veía mucho más grande de cerca de lo que parecía desde el montículo. Las palabras _Inashiro _y _Seidō_ figuraban allí. El puntaje estaba igualado en 1 – 1. Los nombres de los jugadores de su equipo también estaban allí. Su nombre al lado del '1' había sido reemplazado por el de _Furuya_ y había reaparecido junto al _7_.

El reloj en la parte alta mostraba que era la una y media.

"**Tercer bateador, tercera base, Yoshizawa-kun."**

_Tick tock. Tick tock._

El tiempo era algo extraño, raro. Tendía a repetirse. Sin embargo, Eijun había empezado a entender que los pequeños y aparentemente insignificantes detalles, que cambiaban a lo largo del camino, eran los que finalmente definían el tiempo.

Lo que estaba viviendo por segunda vez—si bien podía haber empezado desde el mismo punto que su época anterior, en algún momento del camino había empezado a cambiar. ¿A dónde los llevaría la trayectoria de esta nueva historia?

"_No podemos ver lo que ves desde el cuadro."_

Repentinamente, Eijun se dio cuenta que ya no podía ver a Miyuki. Desde los jardines, lo máximo que podía ver de él era un punto en el lado opuesto del campo. Ante la idea, sintió que su respiración se atoraba en su garganta. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse de nuevo… Sin embargo, con la misma rapidez que inició, sintió que volvía a calmarse.

No podía ver a Miyuki—pero su hombro aún estaba tibio.

Con un corredor en segunda, la pequeña silueta de Furuya lanzó desde un costado. La incluso más pequeña silueta del bateador abanicó. Y en el segundo siguiente, un punto blanco estaba girando a través del cielo, dirigiéndose hacia el jardín izquierdo. Eijun levantó su guante y lo sostuvo hacia el cielo.

* * *

**\- Glosario –**

Una nota atrasada acerca de cómo son anunciados los jugadores en el juego y en el marcador.

En el juego: Cada jugador tiene sus números de camiseta que visten en sus espaldas e indicar su posición en el campo (eso aplica desde el 1-9, pero de 10+ puede ser cualquier posición). Sin embargo, los números no tienen que ver en cómo son anunciados durante el juego, cuando les toca batear. Los jugadores son anunciados por sus _**números en la alineación de bateo**_ y luego su posición. Por ello, a pesar de que técnicamente Sawamura viste la camiseta del número 10 en Seidō, es anunciado como "número 9, pitcher, Sawamura-kun." Es lo mismo que decir "noveno bateador."

Marcador: En el mismo contexto, en el marcador donde figuran los nombres de los jugadores, Sawamura aparecerá bajo el 1 a pesar de no ser la estrella. Esto es porque sencillamente el 1 significa que tal persona está jugando en la posición del pitcher. Cualquier que esté en el campo como pitcher aparecerá bajo el 1, sin importar su número de camiseta. Ahora que Sawamura está jugando en el jardín izquierdo, su nombre aparecerá bajo el 7 (jardín izquierdo).


	40. Senpai

FF Original: **The Trajectory of Laughter – PK Samurai**

* * *

**Capítulo Cuarenta**

* * *

"**Alta de la cuarta. La ofensiva de Seidō empieza con el número 3, jardinero central, Isashiki-kun."**

Mientras se arrodillaba en el círculo de espera, Tetsu miró hacia la caja de bateo dónde Jun se estaba ubicando. Soltando su habitual grito, Jun apuntó con su bate hacia Narumiya, y a pesar de la tensión en los ánimos, Tetsu sintió que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban: No existía otra persona a la que hubiese querido encomendar la posición de bateo anterior a la suya. Era gracias a Jun que siempre podía batear tranquilo.

En esta ocasión, sin embargo, ese no parecía ser el caso. Narumiya lanzó una _slider_ que Jun bateó como una débil rola. _**"¡Fuera!"**_

Poniéndose de pie, Tetsu caminó hacia el plato. Jun le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, la cual reconoció con un leve asentimiento. Después de la primera entrada, Narumiya parecía haber ganado impulso pues no había cedido ningún hit hasta el momento.

Con una profunda reverencia, Tetsu ingresó hacia la caja de bateo. **"Número 4, primera base, Yūki-kun."**

Desde las tribunas cercanas podía escuchar a la banda tocando _Lupin the Third_. Los miembros de su equipo estaban gritando su nombre desde la caseta. Esperando en el montículo, Narumiya inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras ajustaba la visera de su gorra.

Ubicándose en posición de bateo, Tetsu exhaló lentamente. Como era habitual, todo se desvaneció, dejando a su paso sólo la pelota a la distancia y su bate. Después de un breve momento de calma, la pelota se movió, convirtiéndose en una mancha blanca en medio de la oscuridad. Se disparó directamente hacia él. Abanicó. _**"¡Strike!"**_

Tetsu bajó su bate, y sintió que sus alrededores reaparecían en su campo de visión. A pesar de que había enfrentado a Narumiya varias veces, cada turno al bate siempre se sentía un poco diferente. Parte de ello, por supuesto, tenía que ver con la habilidad de Narumiya como pitcher, pero también era prueba del diestro liderazgo de Harada como catcher.

La pelota retornó al guante. Tetsu esperó, y una vez más, se acercó creciendo hacia él. Parecía llevar la misma trayectoria que el lanzamiento anterior, lo que significaba que iría directamente hacia la esquina del plato. Esta vez, abanicó un milisegundo más rápido, y sintió que su bate hacia contacto. Sin embargo, no fue un golpe limpio, y la pelota se disparó fuera de la línea derecha de foul.

Con ello, la cuenta iba en 0 – 2. Tetsu exhaló una vez más. A pesar que le había dicho a Sawamura que las cosas sólo había vuelto al principio, eso no era exactamente cierto. Después de subir al montículo, Furuya había conseguido cerrar la entrada sin ceder más carreras, pero a menos que consiguieran anotarle un hit a Narumiya, el impulso cambiaría inevitablemente a favor de Inashiro. Apretó su agarre sobre su bate. Por el bien de los de primer año y los pitchers que seguían, quería cumplir su rol como cuarto bateador y conseguir un hit.

Narumiya empezó sus movimientos para lanzar. Tetsu se concentró únicamente en la pelota. ¿Qué vendría a continuación? ¿Una rápida, cual cohete, alcanzando su máxima velocidad en 148 km/h? ¿Una _slider_ que se quiebra bruscamente, alejándose justo antes de llegar al plato? ¿Una _changeup_ que se quiebra engañosamente como una _screwball_?

Como una mancha blanca, la pelota voló hacia él. Llegaría en la zona de strike. Dando un paso hacia adelante, Tetsu abanicó sin ninguna duda. Pero, como si sintiera su resolución, la pelota pareció caer intencionalmente, alejándose de su bate y - _¡slam!_

Sus alrededores retornaron con un estruendo. Tetsu sintió que una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su frente. Por un instante, se encontró con la mirada de Narumiya, sus ojos brillaban con una fría victoria.

"_**¡Strike! ¡Bateador fuera!"**_

* * *

La parte alta de la cuarta entrada llegó a un rápido cierre cuando, en cuestión de minutos, los tres limpiadores de Seidō fueron derrotados. Las tribunas animadoras de Seidō cayeron en un incómodo silencio, y las gradas de Inashiro aclamaron a gritos a su estrella.

Mientras Satoru acomodaba la tierra bajo sus pies, quizás por primera vez en su vida, deseó no estar sobre el montículo. A pesar de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para dejar descansar su muñeca discretamente, el dolor sólo había empeorado. Si bien anteriormente sólo le había dolido cuando excedía la presión sobre ella, ahora punzaba como algo ardiente ante el más leve roce. Sin embargo, más que eso, la idea de lanzar pobremente y decepcionar las expectativas del equipo… provocaba que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.

Satoru había conseguido un _out_ en la entrada anterior al hacer todo lo posible para no realizar un lanzamiento descontrolado, aunque eso había implicado que su velocidad disminuyera notablemente. Miyuki había lucido sorprendido ante eso, sin embargo, lo único que le dijo en la caseta fue una advertencia acerca de no tomar demasiada agua.

"**Baja de la cuarta, y la ofensiva de Inashiro empieza con el número 4, catcher, Harada-kun."**

Hincándose en una rodilla, Miyuki lanzó la pelota de regreso a Satoru. Ante el impacto de la atrapada, un brusco dolor atravesó su muñeca y tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar hacer un gesto de dolor. Mientras esperaba por la señal de Miyuki, Satoru sintió un repentino alivio de encontrarse de espalda a los defensores: habría sido más difícil ocultarlo frente a todos sus compañeros.

"¡Furuya-kun!"

"¡Furuya, derrótalos!"

"¡Seidō, vamos a Kōshien!"

Señalando por la rápida que lo caracterizaba, Miyuki golpeó su guante. Mirando fijamente hacia el plato, Satoru tragó saliva. Se veía más lejos de lo usual. Acomodó su gorra, sintiendo una línea de sudor alrededor de su frente. Luego, empezó sus movimientos para lanzar con tanta determinación como le fue posible. Centrándose en minimizar la presión sobre su mano, lanzó—pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, el guante de Miyuki se precipitó hacia arriba para atrapar la pelota fuera de la zona de strike. Alzando una ceja, Miyuki le lanzó la pelota de vuelta. Empezó a hacer señas con sus manos para que se relajara, rotándolas de una forma que provocaba que Satoru se estremeciera internamente.

A pesar de que la multitud se había tranquilizado, las ocasionales voces que se alzaban casi parecían estar mirando con malicia a Satoru. El guante en el otro extremo se abrió, sin embargo, lucía más pequeño de lo usual. Juntando sus manos, empezó a moverse y lanzó. Su muñeca punzaba en sincronía con sus movimientos. Con un sonido metálico, la pelota voló alto hacia la red de foul.

"¡Elimínalo, Furuya!"

Mostrando una mano entre sus muslos, Miyuki señaló por una _splitter_. Satoru asintió y acomodó su agarre sobre la pelota con cautela. Lanzó. La pelota voló desde el montículo. Justo cuando empezaba a descender, el bateador abanicó—y falló. La multitud estalló en vítores.

Tan distraído como estaba, le resultaba difícil pensar. Afortunadamente, el árbitro señaló la cuenta: _1-2_. Así que eso significaba que, de alguna forma, Satoru tenía ventaja en la cuenta. Recibiendo la pelota de regreso, sintió una oleada de agradecimiento hacia el catcher. Después de una breve pausa, Miyuki señaló por una rápida: _Alta y hacia el interior._

"¡Vamos, Furuya!"

"¡Dale, Furuya!"

Eran tantas personas alentándolo, gritando su nombre, dependiendo de él. Tenía que responder a sus expectativas con sus lanzamientos…

Preparándose, Satoru golpeó su pie contra la tierra, estabilizando su cuerpo mientras descendía su brazo. Sintió que la pelota volaba libre desde la punta de sus dedos, y de pronto supo que ese era el lanzamiento más rápido que había hecho hasta el momento. Sin embargo—Satoru sintió que su respiración se atoraba en su pecho—la pelota iba demasiado profunda. Se curvaba más y más hacia el interior. Como en cámara lenta, los ojos del bateador se ensancharon mientras daba un paso atrás en un intento por evitarla, pero fue demasiado tarde. Satoru pudo ver el - _¡crssh!_

Rotando en el mismo lugar durante una centésima de segundo, la pelota colisionó contra el hombro del bateador. Satoru sintió que su corazón se detenía, y en un instante, los vítores de la multitud se convirtieron en un jadeo colectivo. El bateador retrocedió tardíamente, soltando su bate cuando su mano voló hacia su hombro.

La decisión fue casi inmediata, _**"¡Base por golpe!"**_

A pesar de que los miembros del equipo de Inashiro parecían listos para correr hacia él, el bateador los detuvo con una mano en alto y se quitó el protector de codo. Satoru se sacó la gorra y se inclinó a modo de disculpa. El silencio que los rodeaba era tan ruidoso como una tormenta de medianoche. Podía escuchar el sonido de los tacos del bateador, golpeando contra la tierra.

"_**¡Tiempo!"**_ dijo el árbitro.

Miyuki y los demás jugadores de cuadro se le acercaron.

"Te ves agotado," dijo el hermano de Haruichi.

"¿Te lastimaste en alguna parte?" preguntó Miyuki, con una expresión inescrutable.

Sin poder evitarlo, la mirada de Satoru se posó sobre su muñeca, pero de inmediato desvió la mirada y sacudió su cabeza—repentinamente, la mano de Kuramochi apareció y tomó su brazo. Satoru dio un respingo e intentó alejarse; pero con los ojos entrecerrados por la sospecha, Kuramochi jaló hacia atrás su manga con firmeza, revelando su muñeca, la cual se había hinchado y adoptado una tonalidad morada.

De alguna manera, bajo la luz del sol, parecía mucho peor que cuando había estado en el cuarto de baño. Durante lo que pudo ser el segundo más largo en toda su vida, los demás simplemente lo miraron. Y luego –

"_Idiota_."

* * *

El juego fue temporalmente suspendido mientras el personal médico examinaba la muñeca de Furuya. Los jardineros retornaron a la caseta, sus expresiones perplejas se tornaban preocupadas cuando se enteraron de la situación.

Parecía que de alguna forma Furuya se había lastimado la muñeca en el juego anterior y lo había estado ocultando todo este tiempo. Era una de las peores cosas que un atleta podía hacerse. Incluso la menor de las lesiones, sino era tratada, podía alejarlo de toda la temporada—o peor.

Kazuya sacudió su cabeza con pesar. "Sabía que era un idiota, pero _esto_ es demasiado." Ante eso, por alguna razón, Sawamura lo miró y enarcó una ceja.

Minutos después, la puerta se abrió. Todos espabilaron y vieron que Furuya salía con una expresión indescriptible. Rei sacudió su cabeza. "No puede seguir lanzando en este estado. Y se niega a ir a que le den un mayor tratamiento."

"Por favor, déjeme quedarme hasta el final del juego," dijo Furuya, dirigiéndose al entrenador.

El entrenador Kataoka lo miró duramente, antes de asentir con brusquedad. "Bien." Asintió hacia el menor de los Kominato, quien se apresuró hacia el bullpen. Pronto, después de eso, regresó con Tanba detrás de él. "Puedes hacerlo, ¿cierto?" fue todo lo que el entrenador preguntó.

"¡Sí, señor!"

Mientras los jugadores empezaban a desplazarse hacia el campo, Kazuya se retrasó, preguntándose si acaso debía decirle algo a Furuya. A pesar de que había sido algo estúpido, podía entender por qué Furuya había ocultado su lesión. Todos podían entenderlo. Así que al final, Kazuya no dijo nada—aunque fuera el catcher principal, de alguna forma le parecía que no le correspondía hacerlo.

Deslizando su máscara hacia abajo, se ubicó en la caja del catcher.

Sin embargo, sí que Furuya había cambiado, pensó para sus adentros. Kazuya recordaba el juego interescuadras de inicio de año, el cual Furuya había intentado abandonar antes de tiempo pues lo había dado por perdido. En ese entonces no le interesaba ningún juego en el que no estuviera participando. Y, sin embargo, ahora, a pesar de que había sido retirado del juego por su lesión, estaba insistiendo para quedarse a mirar. Efectivamente, Furuya lo hizo a sabiendas de cuánto significaba este juego para los mayores. Debió haber querido hacer lo que pudiera para contribuir, incluso desde un lado de la cancha.

Después de todo, ¿no era por eso que Sawamura se encontraba ahora en el jardín izquierdo?

"**La Preparatoria Seidō ha anunciado un cambio de jugadores. Reemplazando a Furuya como Pitcher, Tanba-kun. Pitcher, Tanba-kun."**

* * *

Yōichi se agachó, rondando entre primera y segunda. Mientras observaba a Tanba lanzar la bolsa de resina en su mano, sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia Furuya. ¿Cuán mala podía ser la suerte del equipo? Primero fue Sawamura, y ahora también Furuya estaba lesionado. Incluso Tanba se había lastimado justo antes de que la temporada hubiese empezado. Hasta donde sabía, Kawakami podría estar escondiendo alguna úlcera estomacal o algo así—era posible, tomando en cuenta todo el _karaage_ que comía.

"**Número 5, pitcher, Narumiya-kun."**

Narumiya estaba armando su habitual jaleo, balanceando su bate de forma descuidada—esta vez, todo se centraba en conseguir revancha. En privado, Yōichi se preguntaba por qué Narumiya estaba en la quinta posición de la alineación de bateo de Inashiro. Como mucho su desempeño era irregular, y era ponchado en la mayoría de veces. Era posible que fuera un bateador efectivo en momentos críticos, de aquellos que responden a la situación cuando más se los necesita; sin embargo, considerando cuán fácilmente había avanzado Inashiro hasta el momento, era difícil asegurarlo.

Ciertamente, dos lanzamientos más tarde, a pesar de todo su ruidoso parloteo, Narumiya bateó un elevado hacia el centro del campo y regresó dando pisotones hacia la caseta. Tomándose unos instantes para recuperar el aliento, Tanba se sacó la gorra. La luz del sol se reflejaba sobre su afeitada cabeza, y al ver eso, Yōichi sintió la necesidad de secarse el cuello. Era otro caluroso día de verano.

"**Número 6, primera base, Yamaoka-kun."**

Con su contextura robusta y sus largas patillas, para Yōichi, Yamaoka siempre le había recordado a un simio. En un drástico contraste con el anterior bateador, se ubicó silenciosamente en el plato de bateo. Yōichi echó un vistazo hacia primera base, donde el otro simio de Inashiro – Harada – se encontraba moviéndose de un lado a otro; sin embargo, no esperaba que intentara robar la base. Él era un clásico bateador de poder, que centraba su confianza en sus bateos largo más que en sus piernas. Yamaoka era similar.

Mientras Tanba empezaba sus movimientos para lanzar, Yōichi se tensó. Sin embargo, Yamaoka dejó pasar el primer lanzamiento, observando su trayectoria curva.

El árbitro tensó un puño en el aire. _**"¡Strike!"**_

Yōichi lanzó un grito de aliento hacia Tanba. A pesar de que el pitcher de tercer año no había lanzado mucho durante el torneo, estaba iniciando bien la entrada. Viendo que Tanba empezaba con sus movimientos una vez más, se tensó de nuevo—pero repentinamente, Yamaoka se agachó en una postura de toque. Empujando su bate hacia adelante para cortar el impulso de la pelota, esta cayó recta hacia la línea de foul de la primera base. _Mierda, ese fue un buen toque. _Harada empezó a correr hacia segunda. Tanba, quien había corrido hacia adelante, atrapó la pelota con su guante. Girando, la lanzó hacia Yūki, quien se había acercado tanto como le fue posible.

"_**¡Fuera!"**_

Mientras tanto, Harada había alcanzado la segunda base a salvo, y las tribunas de Inashiro empezaron a vitorear fuertemente. Yōichi soltó un lento y ruidoso suspiro, y se enderezó. La situación no lucía tan bien: tenían dos _out_, pero ahora un corredor estaba en posición de anotar. Si bien estaban en la parte baja de la alineación de bateo, eso no significa nada cuando se enfrentaban a un equipo de nivel nacional como era Inashiro, sobre todo cuando su noveno bateador bien podría haber sido un limpiador en alguna escuela menor.

"**Número 7, segunda base, Hirai-kun."**

Tensándose, Yōichi miró fijamente al bateador. Si Yamaoka y Harada eran la representación de un bateador de poder, entonces Hirai lo era de uno que '_batea para hacer contacto_.' No tenía mucha fuerza, pero su porcentaje de bases alcanzadas era uno de los mejores de Tokyo, al igual que Shirakawa. Lo más probable era que realizaran un ataque durante sus turnos al bate.

Efectivamente, después de luchar con obstinación para alcanzar una cuenta llena, Hirai abanicó firmemente; y para el júbilo de las gradas de Inashiro, bateó una recta que se deslizó a través del campo interior anotando un sencillo. Eso los dejaba con dos _out_, un corredor en primera y otro más en tercera en posición de anotar.

Ante la señal del Entrenador Kataoka, Miyuki se puso de pie y señaló hacia los defensores de cuadro para que regresarán a sus posiciones usuales. Mientras Yōichi se limpiaba el sudor de la cara con la manga de su camiseta, captó un vistazo de la figura de Sawamura, quien se encontraba en el jardín izquierdo, caminando de un lado hacia otro. Ante eso, sintió que un músculo se contraía.

_Estos idiotas de primer año… ¡preocúpense por ustedes!_

* * *

Miyuki parecía estar deliberando, ya que hacer una seña le estaba tomando más tiempo de lo usual. Kōichiro esperó en silencio, asegurándose de mantener un ojo en el corredor de primera, quien se estaba adelantando. Sabía que era su culpa que estuvieran en esta situación; la trayectoria del último lanzamiento había sido mala, mucho más alta de lo que Miyuki había pedido.

Al final, Miyuki señaló: _Curva, hacia abajo y afuera._

Kōichiro asintió. Después de todo, querían mantener algún posible _hit _tan dentro del campo como fuera posible. Juntando sus manos, echó una mirada al corredor en primera, y luego volvió a mirar hacia el plato. Lanzó desde una posición de lado, y con un _¡clang!_, la pelota voló hacia fuera de la línea de foul.

Miyuki presionó el aire con su mano: _Mantenlo bajo._

Llenando sus pulmones con aire, Kōichiro exhaló profundamente. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba nervioso. Aún estaban en la cuarta entrada, y Sawamura estaba en el jardín izquierdo mientras que Furuya había salido del juego para bien. Ya sea que el entrenador planeara regresar a Sawamura al juego o no, Kōichiro pensó que ya era hora de que empezara a actuar como el senpai que era.

Alzando su pierna, empezó a lanzar—cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo que el corredor despegaba hacia segunda. Sus ojos se ensancharon; ¿Inashiro iría a la ofensiva ahora? ¿A estas alturas?

"¡La quiere robar!" se escuchó el grito de advertencia.

Dando un respingo, Kōichiro soltó la pelota antes de lo pensado. Se alzó en una trayectoria alta a través del aire y en dirección del plato—iba a ser un lanzamiento descontrolado. Sintió que su estómago se retorcía por el temor, su mirada se dirigió automáticamente hacia el corredor en tercera: Si el catcher no atrapaba la pelota, sin duda el corredor llegaría a _home_.

Pero, de improviso, Miyuki levantó de un salto como si hubiese estado esperando por ese _robo_ desde un principio—lo cual, tratándose de _Miyuki,_ era muy probable. Extendiendo su brazo, atrapó la pelota con su guante, y con una serie de movimientos fluidos, la pasó hacia su mano libre y lanzó. La pelota se disparó en línea recta hacia segunda base, donde Kuramochi esperaba con su guante extendido.

"_**¡Fuera! ¡Tres outs, cambio!"**_

La multitud aplaudió y soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras los jugadores empezaban a regresar hacia la caseta. Miyuki se ubicó junto a Kōichiro y sonrió de una forma que debería haberlo irritado, pero por primera vez, pensó que podía entender su significado.

* * *

La voz del anunciador resonó a través del estadio: **"Alta de la quinta. La ofensiva de la Preparatoria Seidō empieza con el número 6, catcher, Miyuki-kun."**

Hubo un sonido seco cuando Hidokoro se ubicó nuevamente en su sitio. "Oh dios, regresé a tiempo."

"Deja de sacudir tus manos, estás salpicándome agua," se quejó Inamoto.

"Oh, disculpa." Palmeando su pantalón para secar sus manos, Hidokoro miró el marcador. "¿Me perdí algo?"

"Sólo la parte en la que el catcher de Seidō eliminó al corredor en segunda y terminó la entrada," dijo Akira con una gran sonrisa.

El rostro de Hidokoro se llenó de decepción. "De todas las jugadas que pude haberme perdido, tenía que ser esa." Al ser un catcher, naturalmente mostraba más interés por el catcher de Seidō. Suspiró. "Al menos podré ver su turno al bate…" Sus palabras se desvanecieron justo cuando el catcher bateó un elevado en dirección al jardín izquierdo. "_Pude ver_," se corrigió.

Ahora que el verano de Sakurazawa había terminado oficialmente, la mayoría de los otros jugadores habían dirigido su atención a sus estudios. Probablemente ninguno conseguiría una recomendación en béisbol—y como su escuela era reconocida por el desempeño académico más que por el desempeño atlético, ahora existía una mayor presión sobre ellos en cuanto a sus resultados en los exámenes. Sin embargo, seguía siendo su último año: Akira no iba a renunciar a la oportunidad de ver un enfrentamiento entre los dos equipos finalistas. Hidokoro e Inamoto, quienes también se graduaban, se habían sentido de la misma manera.

"**Número 7, jardinero izquierdo, Sawamura-kun."**

Por unos segundos, observaron en silencio como el séptimo bateador de Seidō se ubicaba en el plato.

"Me pregunto cuánto tiempo más seguirá Sawamura en el jardín izquierdo," pensó en voz alta una persona sentada frente a ellos.

"Vine a verlo lanzar contra Narumiya," se quejó otra voz.

Parpadeando, los tres se miraron entre ellos.

"Ha estado parejo hasta el momento," dijo Inamoto. "Pero en mi opinión Inashiro tiene la ventaja."

Sawamura abanicó, resultando en falta.

Hidokoro sacudió su cabeza. "Aún están en la mitad del juego y Seidō tiene varios pitchers geniales de reserva. Es muy pronto para darlo por hecho."

"El jugador de reserva de Inashiro también es bastante bueno," dijo Inamoto.

"Aunque hasta ahora no ha lanzado durante una situación crítica."

"Es _ese tipo_ de debate, ¿no?" dijo finalmente Akira. "Por un lado está el acercamiento clásico de Inashiro al tener una estrella que lidere el equipo… y por otro, la relativamente nueva estrategia de Seidō de usar un relevo de pitchers."

"Nosotros sólo te teníamos a ti, Akira," señaló Hidokoro.

Akira asintió. "Exacto."

Inamoto alzó una ceja. "¿Lo que significa…?

En la cuenta llena, Sawamura abanicó. Akira observó la pelota girar en el cielo para luego aterrizar en el guante del tercera base. "Una estrategia es sólo eso—una estrategia. Al final todo depende de los jugadores."

En palabras simples, los jugadores de Sakurazawa no habían sido rival para Seidō. Era una amarga verdad, pero cierta, al fin y al cabo. Y, ahora en las finales, las dos escuelas más fuertes del Oeste de Tokyo – Seidō e Inashiro – se debatían la corona. Si bien el enfrentamiento no podía estar más parejo, al final, sólo el equipo que deseara con más fuerzas la victoria llegaría a conseguirla. ¿Sería Inashiro con su solitaria estrella? ¿O Seidō con sus múltiples estrellas?

Era difícil saberlo ahora. Pero, para sus adentros, Akira pensó que si tuviera que decir qué equipo _quería_ que ganara…

* * *

De pie en el lejano jardín central, Jun tronó las articulaciones de su cuello, y al instante el sonido le recordó de forma desagradable al entrenador de Inashiro, así que se detuvo. A lo lejos, sobre el montículo, vio a Tanba lanzar. Jun se tensó cuando vio que la pelota volaba alta hacia los jardines—y luego se relajó cuando la vio alejarse hacia el territorio de foul.

La parte alta de la quinta llegó a un rápido y desafortunado desenlace cuando Narumiya consiguió tres _outs _consecutivos. Ante el recuerdo, Jun frunció el ceño. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más pensaba ese tipo continuar su racha?

Ya estaban en la baja de la quinta. Tanba había ponchado al noveno y al primer batear consecutivamente, pero había tenido dificultades con el segundo bateador, Shirakawa. El encuentro había durado varios lanzamientos, hasta que finalmente lo dejó avanzar de boleto. Todo parecía indicar que la lucha con el tercer bateador tendría el mismo destino, pues hasta el momento, Yoshizawa había bateado en falta casi todo lo que le habían lanzado.

Captando cierto movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, Jun volteó y vio a Sawamura caminando de un lado a otro. Soltó un bufido, pero no dijo nada. Incluso aunque hubiese dicho algo, dudaba que Sawamura lo habría escuchado. En situaciones como estas, las acciones decían más que las palabras.

Yoshizawa bateó el siguiendo lanzamiento, abanicando de forma compacta y poderosa con un audible crujido. La pelota fue enviada a volar por el cielo. Se dirigía hacia Jun, pero iba a una velocidad que cortaba el aire. Si no caía pronto, o si el viento la llevaba más lejos, pasaría por encima de su cabeza.

Manteniendo sus entrenados ojos sobre la pelota, Jun corrió hacia atrás. "¡Maldición, cae!"

Justo en ese momento, finalmente empezó a descender—pero entonces Jun notó que ya se encontraba cerca de la pared del estadio. Decidido, y sin disminuir su velocidad, saltó. Colisión fuertemente contra la pared, sintiendo que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones cuando intentó impulsarse hacia arriba. Apretó sus dientes, estirándose para alcanzar la pelota—y la sintió rozar en las yemas de sus dedos.

Al aterrizar, Jun se tambaleó una vez, pero mantuvo un fuerte agarre sobre la pelota mientras la alzaba, alta, en el aire. Apretando sus dientes, fulminó con la mirada a su brazo: Dolía como un demonio y probablemente se pondría morado a la mañana siguiente. Pero, aun así, al voltear, notó que Sawamura finalmente había dejado de moverse de un lado a otro. Entonces pensó que había valido la pena.

* * *

Algunos jugadores de la caseta estaban hidratándose o alentando a los que les tocaba batear, por su parte, Chris estaba sentado en la banca junto al entrenador. Como era usual, se encontraba tomando apuntes del juego. Tenía que admitir que sentía ese _habitual _distanciamiento durante los juegos. Sin embargo, ya no era ese vacío sentimiento de antes. Algunas personas, tal vez incluso su padre, podrían haber considerado eso como una forma de rendirse—pero él no pensaba igual.

Con una experimentada mirada, analizó el libro de puntajes delante suyo. Después de que Tanba había bateado un elevado hacia segunda, Kuramochi había conseguido luchar contra la batería de Inashiro para conseguir una base por boleto. Si bien no pudo robar una base debido a la presión que ejercía Narumiya con sus intentos de _pickoff_, Ryōsuke continuó con un toque de seguridad que le permitió alcanzar la segunda base. Ahora tenían a su mejor corredor en posición de anotar, y los bateadores siguientes eran los limpiadores. Esta sin duda era la mejor oportunidad que tenían para recuperar la ventaja.

Justo cuando terminaba de anotar el último lanzamiento, un destello rosado captó la atención de Chris. Levantó la mirada y vio al menor de los Kominato sentado junto a Furuya, enfriándole la muñeca. Analizando la expresión de Furuya, Chris paró de escribir.

Se había sorprendido tanto como los demás cuando vio el estado de su muñeca. Al parecer, Furuya lo había estado ocultando desde el partido contra Sakurazawa. Un tiempo atrás, Chris creía que podría haberse preguntado cómo fue que no lo notó—especialmente después de encontrarse con él en la ducha la noche anterior. Sin embargo, ahora, con la experiencia que lo había convertido mánager, Chris entendía demasiado bien cuán sencillo era ocultar una lesión. Lo había aprendido por las malas: el mundo era un lugar vasto y silencioso.

Asintiendo ante la señal de su catcher, Narumiya lanzó desde un lado. En una inusual muestra de paciencia, Isashiki la dejó pasar. _**"¡Bola!"**_ Y ahora, la cuenta estaba en 2-2.

El catcher lanzó la pelota de regreso. Narumiya alzó su guante para recibirla—y repentinamente, Kuramochi despegó desde segunda base. Sorprendido, Chris sintió que sus ojos se ensanchaban. Después de un instante de pasmado silencio, la multitud empezó a aclamar. El catcher de Inashiro gritó algo y apuntó hacia tercera. Narumiya, perplejo, dio la vuelta—pero fue demasiado tarde. Deslizándose hacia tercera, Kuramochi se enderezó con una sonrisa pícara que dividió su rostro.

Los otros jugadores—incluyendo el menor de los Kominato, que parecía particularmente sorprendido por el robo—se precipitaron hacia la barandilla de la caseta.

"¡Kuramochi!" animó Ōta, tensando su puño.

"No la vieron venir," dijo Chris. "Fue una gran jugada." No todos los días un corredor, incluso uno tan rápido como Kuramochi, trataba de robar tercera—y mucho menos durante un lanzamiento a base.

El entrenador Kataoka asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. "Lo fue."

"Ahora, si Isashiki-kun y Yūki-kun pueden seguir…" dijo Takashima.

Su voz se desvaneció cuando Isashiki golpeó la pelota con una feroz abanicada, soltando un audible _**"¡Oryaah!" **_que fue seguido de un _¡clang!_ Sus respiraciones se detuvieron con anticipación, todos siguieron a la pelota con la mirada mientras volaba hacia el jardín derecho. Esta cayó—y aterrizó dentro de la línea de foul, un poco más lejos del alcance del jardinero derecho. Mientras este se apresuraba para lanzar la pelota, Isashiki corrió hacia primera base. Kuramochi movió sus piernas con rapidez, llegando a _home_ y poniendo a Seidō en la delantera con 2-1.

* * *

Mirando el número _1_ encenderse en el marcador, junto al nombre de Seidō, Masatoshi se detuvo y se sentó una vez más en la caja del catcher. Con la cabeza gacha, Narumiya pateó la tierra, pero para su sorpresa, no mostró otra reacción. Había esperado que el zurdo empezara a armar un berrinche, ignorando el hecho de que se encontraban bajo el escrutinio de miles de miradas.

Masatoshi admitía que el _hit_ que acababan de ceder había sido culpa suya. No había esperado que el campocorto de Seidō robara la tercera base, y eso obviamente había afectado a Narumiya. Como consecuencia, la trayectoria del siguiente lanzamiento había sido bastante débil. Lo correcto hubiera sido pedir tiempo para darle la oportunidad de recuperarse. Sin embargo, se había apresurado demasiado, y Seidō había aprovechado eso para retomar la ventaja una vez más.

Si fuera cualquier otro pitcher, incluso a estas alturas, Masatoshi habría pedido tiempo fuera sólo para asegurarse que estuviese concentrado en el juego una vez más. Pero entonces, Narumiya levantó la mirada, y Masatoshi recordó que él no era cualquier pitcher.

"**Número cuatro, primera base, Y****ū****ki-kun."**

Sentándose de cuclillas, ubicó su guante. _¡Vamos!_

Narumiya asintió, su mirada brillaba con el filo de un vidrio cortado. Juntando sus manos, su pie golpeó contra el suelo y su brazo descendió. La pelota rugió en dirección de Masatoshi. El bateador abanicó. _¡Slam!_ El impacto resonó a través de su cuerpo. Incluso podía oler el humo que se elevaba desde su guante. _**"¡Strike!"**_

Mirando la pelota, Masatoshi la giró con sus dedos antes de lanzarla de regreso. Esto estaba bien. Seidō podía haber derrotado a Inashiro en esta entrada, pero eso no significaba que se había acabado. Ni de lejos. Conseguirían su revancha y mucho más.

A juzgar por la expresión en el rostro de Narumiya, era una promesa.

* * *

Después de ser sacado del campo, Satoru se había quitado la camiseta. Ahora se encontraba sentado en la banca con un paquete de hielo sobre su muñeca. Cada vez que alguien pasaba por su lado, se tensaba—pero nadie le decía nada. Desde que Kuramochi jaló su manga, dejando su muñeca al descubierto, había esperado que alguien dijera algo. Pero aparte del jaleo inicial de sorpresa, nadie había dicho palabra alguna. Ni siquiera Miyuki, ni el entrenador. Ni Sawamura. Había creído que estarían furiosos, ya que había empeorado sus probabilidades de ganar el juego. Había creído que tal vez lo botarían de la caseta. En lugar de eso, todo lo que había para él era silencio. Casi podía recordarle sus tiempos de secundaria, en el cual los otros jugadores de Tomakoma habían dejado de hablarle para que finalmente se fuera.

Al pasar junto a él, Higasa le extendió un vaso de agua fría. Cogiéndolo, con una ligera inclinación de su cabeza, Satoru bajó la mirada hacia la superficie del agua antes de darle un sorbo.

Sin embargo, pensó, este silencio era diferente –

_¡Clang!_

La pelota hizo una espiral a través del cielo, dirigiéndose hacia el jardín izquierdo. Satoru alzó su brazo izquierdo y lo sostuvo en el aire. La silueta oscura de su mano bloqueaba el sol. Por alguna razón, sintiéndose incómodo, bajó su mano.

* * *

Para Kazuya, la etapa en la que el juego se encontraba, lo hacía difícil de pronosticar. El flujo del partido cambiaba de un lado a otro con cada jugada. Si bien Seidō podía haber conseguido la ventaja en la última entrada, la batería de Inashiro había logrado bloquear a Yūki una vez más, terminando así la entrada. Para que su capitán e indiscutible mejor bateador fuera superado durante tres turnos consecutivos—sí que había conseguido amortiguar el júbilo de todos. _¿A qué demonios está jugando Mei?_

"**Baja de la sexta, la ofensiva de Inashiro empieza con el número 4, catcher, Harada-kun."**

Kazuya echó un vistazo al enorme bateador. Tenía una particular presencia, e incluso ahora, la tensión en el aire era tangible. Si bien existían bateadores en la alineación de Inashiro que eran mejores en hacer contacto que Harada, no había duda que él era un elemento esencial en su ofensiva. Eliminarlo ahora sería importante—y para conseguirlo necesitaban ponerse también a la ofensiva y arrinconarlo agresivamente.

Señaló hacia Tanba, quien asintió. Su afeitada cabeza brilló por el sudor. Empezó sus movimientos y lanzó. Harada abanicó, el aire ondeó visiblemente detrás de su bate-_¡clang! _La pelota se disparó alta en el aire, chocando contra la malla de foul.

"¡Buen lanzamiento!" le dijo Kazuya a Tanba. Recibiendo una nueva pelota del árbitro, la lanzó de regreso. Echó una mirada crítica alrededor del campo mientras se sentaba de cuclillas. Si la pelota estuviera dentro de su alcance, aunque sea sólo un poco, ese poderoso bateo la habría llevado a la parte más lejana de los jardines—por no decir, mucho más lejos.

Después de un momento, Kazuya se decidió y señaló: _Curva, al interior y alta, hacia el pecho._

Tanba dudó. La mayoría de pitchers preferían lanzar hacia el exterior cuando se enfrentaban a bateadores de poder, de esa forma intentaban que persiguiera la pelota. Kazuya se preguntó si Tanba sacudiría su cabeza—pero, para su sorpresa, asintió. Enderezándose, sostuvo ambas manos dentro de su guante—y luego lanzó.

A pesar de haber sido golpeado por el lanzamiento de Furuya en su último turno al bate, Harada no se precipitó en abanicar. Al contrario, dejó que la pelota pasara de largo con toda tranquilidad. _**"¡Bola!"**_

_Maldición_. Como era de esperarse, el catcher de Inashiro era un hueso duro de roer.

Para el siguiente lanzamiento, Kazuya señaló por una rápida hacia el exterior—y fue ahí que Tanba sacudió su cabeza. Contrariado, intentó señalar por una curva baja y hacia afuera. Cuando Tanba sacudió su cabeza una vez más, Kazuya finalmente se dio cuenta qué es lo que buscaba el de tercer año: la bola de tenedor. Kazuya dudó. Sabía que Tanba había estado practicando en el bullpen, pero aún no la habían usado en un juego oficial. ¿Y él quería usarla ahora? ¿En este juego? ¿Contra el limpiador?

Mientras examinaba la expresión de determinación de Tanba, en un destello de claridad, Kazuya entendió lo que pasaba por su mente: Así como Kuramochi había tomado por sorpresa a Inashiro, él también quería apostar a este nuevo lanzamiento y revertir el flujo del juego una vez más.

…_bueno, ¿por qué no?_

No sabía si valía la pena arriesgarse, pero estaba claro que Tanba se había decidido en ese lanzamiento. Kazuya señaló por la bola de tenedor, y con un asentimiento, Tanba se enderezó. Ajustando su agarre dentro de su guante, dio un paso y volteó. Alzando su pierna, giró su cuerpo y lo empujó hacia abajo mientras descendía su brazo. La pelota se disparó fuera de su mano y voló hacia el guante de Kazuya.

Harada abanicó—y repentinamente, justo cuando la pelota alcanzaba el plato, descendió golpeando contra su guante con un satisfactorio crujido. _**"¡Tercer strike! ¡Bateador fuera!"**_

Sin poder evitarlo, Kazuya sonrió descaradamente. Como decía la frase, 'Ojo por ojo...'

* * *

"**Alta de la séptima, y la ofensiva de la Preparatoria Seidō empieza con el número 5,**** tercera base, Masuko-kun.**"

Levantándose para conseguir un vaso con agua, Ryōsuke escaneó la caseta en búsqueda de un familiar mechón rosado—y, efectivamente, lo encontró apoyado contra la barandilla. Aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, siempre mantenía un ojo sobre Haruichi.

Su hermano menor siempre le había causado uno que otro dolor de cabeza.

Haruichi amaba el béisbol tanto como él, y su destreza en el bateo era igual de buena que la suya. Inclusive mejor. Ryōsuke siempre había creído que sería bueno tener dos Kominatos en el campo—pero Haruichi había insistido en jugar en la misma posición, segunda base.

¿Qué había dicho Haruichi la mañana del juego contra Sakurazawa? _"Aniki. Es nuestra primera y última oportunidad de ir a las nacionales juntos."_

¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que si jugaban en la misma posición nunca podrían jugar juntos?

"**Número 6, catcher, Miyuki-kun."**

Ante el sonido de la voz que anunciaba, Ryōsuke retornó su atención al juego. Masuko estaba regresando a la caseta con una expresión de decepción, y Yūki miraba fijamente al montículo mientras emanaba un aura de ferocidad.

"Oi, Tetsu, apágala. Estás asustando a Kominato," dijo Jun, con una risa cual ladrido. "Mira, está temblando."

"Ah, lo siento."

Ryōsuke se detuvo y volteó. Haruichi no parecía haberlos escuchado pues no reaccionó. Los flecos que usualmente ocultaban su rostro habían caído hacia un lado, por lo que Ryōsuke podía ver sus ojos enfocados en el campo. Bajó la mirada hacia la barandilla—y vio que sus manos estaban temblando.

Sonrió. A juzgar por la expresión de su hermano, no parecía ser producto del temor.

Tal vez, pensó para sus adentros, realmente podrían ir juntos a las nacionales.

* * *

_**¡Slam!**_

"Ahora tu _sinker_," indicó Miyauchi.

Nori asintió. Empezando sus movimientos, extendió su brazo por un costado y lanzó. La pelota descendió, y para su consternación, cayó hacia el suelo antes de rebotar bruscamente hacia el guante del catcher.

"¡L-lo siento!" gritó.

"No importa," respondió Miyauchi, lanzando la pelota de regreso.

Respiró profundamente. _Con cuidado, con cuidado._ Nori había empezado a calentar en el bullpen desde la baja de la quinta, pero a pesar de que ahora estaban en la baja de la séptima, su hombro aún se sentía tenso.

Tanba había tenido un gran despegue, pero ya empezaba a mostrar signos de cansancio. Era un día caluroso y Tanba ya iba por su segundo ciclo de bateo. Mientras Nori hacía una pausa para observar el juego, el noveno bateador lanzó a un lado su bate y empezó a trotar hacia la primera base. Tanba se sacó la gorra y limpió su frente, su sudor era visible inclusive desde el bullpen.

Nori volteó hacia Miyauchi para confirmar, y el catcher asintió secamente. A este ritmo, Nori saldría pronto—y con Furuya y Tanba fuera del juego, solo quedaban él y Sawamura como pitchers restantes de todo el relevo de Seidō. Es más, a estas alturas, Sawamura era un comodín—no sabían a ciencia cierta si sus lanzamientos habían sido afectados. Lo que significaba que el desempeño de Nori sería crucial. Si se tensaba como en el partido contra Yakushi, entonces el juego se habría acabado. Y con ello, los sueños de los de tercero también terminarían.

Ante ese pensamiento, Nori sintió que su estómago se revolvía. _Con cuidado, con cuidado_. Miyauchi colocó su guante una vez más. Manteniendo su peso en la parte posterior de su cuerpo, Nori alzó su pierna. Descendiendo su brazo, lanzó.

_**¡**__**Slam!**_

Sawamura, Furuya, Tanba—cada uno de ellos era sorprendente a su manera. En algún lugar no tan profundo de su interior, Nori sentía que no podía compararse con ellos. Su mayor fortaleza era que lanzaba de lado, lo cual añadía diversidad a los lanzamientos de Seidō. A pesar de no tener el talento bruto de Furuya o la presencia de Sawamura, sus lanzamientos tenían un nivel de control que sólo podía ser adquirido tras años de sudor y músculos adoloridos.

Siendo honestos, la incertidumbre de este juego hacía que Nori quisiera vomitar. Sin embargo, se recordó a sí mismo que ya no estaba en primer año. Era de segundo—un senpai. Y como tal tenía el deber de pararse firme y erguido, y enfrentar lo que viniera.

Nori sólo podía esperar que eso fuera suficiente.


	41. Silencio

FF Original: **The Trajectory of Laughter – PK Samurai**

* * *

**Capítulo Cuarenta y Uno**

* * *

"**Número 3, tercera base, Yoshizawa-kun,"**

Sin decir palabra alguna, Mei se puso el casco y tomó un bate. Normalmente habría gritado cualquier cosa a quien sea que estuviese al bate en ese momento, sólo para desahogar lo que pudiera estar conteniendo al estar en el montículo. Pero, por cómo iban las cosas, estaba de tan mal humor como para hacer eso. Mei refunfuñó en silencio, dando golpecitos al suelo con su pie.

En la parte alta de la octava, la estrella de Seidō se había bajado del montículo y había sido reemplazado por el lanzador de lado. Después de una interminable batalla, Shirakawa peleó satisfactoriamente por un boleto, y ahora se encontraba rondando la primera base.

Mientras tanto, dejando pasar el primer lanzamiento para tantear el terreno, Yoshizawa bateó el siguiente en un elevado hacia el jardín derecho que resultó en el primer _out._

"**Número 4, catcher, Harada-kun."**

Mei era consciente de que le había causado muchos dolores de cabeza al catcher de tercer año, más que a cualquiera del equipo. Pero eso era porque Mei sabía que él era el único que podía soportarlo: Masatoshi era ese tipo de persona. Y, ahora, a estas alturas del juego, Mei sabía con una (casi) completa certeza que él saldría bien librado pues, nuevamente, ese era el _tipo_ de persona que era.

_**¡Clang! **_Masatoshi bateó el lanzamiento hacia la zona de foul, cambiando la cuenta a 1-2. Había sido arrinconado.

El agarre de Mei se ajustó sobre el mango de su bate. Fulminó con la mirada al catcher, enviándole ondas mentales que era mitad alentadores, mitad abusivas. Este era el mejor momento para anotar. El rostro de Kawakami se había tornado bastante pálido desde que salió del bullpen. Ante el recuerdo, Mei soltó un bufido—teniendo en cuenta que era el pitcher cerrador, no parecía tener las agallas necesarias para serlo.

Era hora del siguiente lanzamiento. Asintiendo ante la señal, Kawakami juntó sus manos, y con un rápido vistazo hacia Shirakawa, lanzó.

Masatoshi dio un paso, su pie se estampó contra la tierra y abanicó. _**¡Clang!**_ Conectando sólidamente, la pelota se disparó, pasando cerca del guante extendido del primera base y dirigiéndose hacia el fondo de los jardines. Mientras la multitud saltaba a la vida, el jardinero derecho persiguió a la pelota, al tiempo que Shirakawa pasaba segunda con facilidad y avanzaba hacia tercera. Por otro lado, Masatoshi—quien poseía varios talentos, aunque correr nunca figuró entre ellos—se deslizó hacia segunda base antes de que la pelota fuera recibida por el campocorto. Enderezándose, Masatoshi se sacó los guantes y dirigió una tranquila y uniforme mirada hacia las tribunas.

Mei se puso de pie, cualquier inconveniente que podría haber tenido con su catcher ahora estaba resuelto.

Después del _hit_, Seidō había pedido tiempo, y Miyuki y los otros defensores hablaron con el pitcher. Cuando la charla terminó, Mei entró a la caja de bateo.

"**Número 5, pitcher, Narumiya-kun."**

Ahora que se encontraba más cerca del pitcher, Mei creyó que podía escucharlo murmurar algo entre dientes. ¿'Condado'?

Lanzando una mirada nerviosa a Masatoshi, Kawakami lanzó. A pesar de su evidente ansiedad, la pelota voló con más curva de lo que había parecido desde la caseta. Mei abanicó y falló. _**"¡Strike!"**_

"¡Buen lanzamiento!" gritó Miyuki a su pitcher, lanzando la pelota de regreso.

El siguiente lanzamiento era una _slider_—pero antes de que Mei pudiera abanicar, descendió hacia el suelo y rebotó libremente en la tierra. Mientras Miyuki se apresuraba a detener la pelota, Shirakawa dio un paso tentativo en dirección a _home_—y luego se detuvo. Mei volteó hacia Miyuki, quien ya se encontraba de pie y mostraba una profunda mirada de advertencia, listo para lanzar la pelota en cualquier momento.

Sus labios se retrajeron en una sonrisa poco entusiasta. _Bastardo._

El siguiente lanzamiento salió. A pesar de que los anteriores lanzamientos se habían dirigido hacia las esquinas, este era el que llegaría más cerca del centro. Al no poder resistirse a una presa tan fácil, Mei abanicó—y vio con satisfacción cómo su bate hacía un sólido contacto con la pelota, mandándola a volar más allá del alarmado rostro del pitcher.

Dejando caer su bate, despegó. Podía escuchar a los defensores gritando instrucciones entre ellos. Cuando recibió la señal de su base, Mei empezó a correr hacia segunda. Desde el rabillo del ojo vio que Shirakawa alcanzaba _home_ con facilidad, y que el instructor de base le hacía señas a Masatoshi para que también corriera. Mientras Mei alcanzaba segunda, volteó y vio que Masatoshi se deslizaba a _home_ al tiempo que Miyuki lo tocaba.

El árbitro extendió sus brazos a ambos lados. _**"¡Safe!"**_

Aunque ni él ni Shirakawa eran del tipo de persona que felicitaba, igualmente alzaron sus puños en reconocimiento hacia sus tribunas.

Pisando firmemente en segunda base, y con las poses triunfantes de sus compañeros en mente, Mei no lo pensó dos veces y apuntó a tercera. No era ni de lejos un corredor rápido, pero había estado corriendo lo suficiente el invierno pasado, y estaba seguro que Seidō estaría demasiado distraído para notar –

Algo no muy diferente a una bala pasó muy cerca de su rostro, y un instante después, el segunda base se estiró y tocó a Mei con su guante. Como si se tratara de una mala broma, Mei patinó tardíamente hasta detenerse frente al plato y volteó para encontrar a Miyuki fulminándolo con la mirada. Empezó a sudar.

"_**¡OUT!"**_ Gritó el árbitro.

En medio de los vítores, unas risas amistosas le empezaron a llover a Mei desde las tribunas. Todo el júbilo lo abandonó de golpe. Ignorando lo que decía el instructor de base, Mei se dejó caer en el suelo y se encontró mirando al cielo. Abrió su boca para refunfuñar—y luego la cerró. Repentinamente, como si recién empezara a entender lo sucedido, su cuerpo se sintió acalorado y sin energía.

_Realmente debí haber dormido más ayer…_

* * *

Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla. Estaba seguro que en cualquier momento se despertaría en su cama bañado en sudor, y se daría cuenta con gran alivio que todo había sido un horrible sueño, y que la final recién sería al día siguiente.

Con el corazón latiendo dolorosamente en sus oídos, Nori esperó, pero no se despertó. En un último intento desesperado, Nori miró al marcador—pero el número '2' que se había encendido al lado del nombre de Inashiro no desapareció. Su corazón se hundió y vio que sus manos estaban temblando.

Parecía que no tenía otra opción más que aceptar que la pesadilla era real. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos por lanzar cuidadosamente, lo había hecho, había arruinado la ventaja de Seidō: Estaban en la octava entrada y el puntaje ahora era de 3-2 a favor de Inashiro. Y todo era su culpa.

En un instante, el juego contra Yakushi pasó por la mente de Nori una y otra vez. Había permitido que el limpiador bateara un _home run_, y casi había mandado por la borda el esfuerzo de Sawamura. En ese entonces, había bajado del montículo completamente acobardado. Su situación ahora no era distinta.

Sin embargo, pensó Nori, existía una diferencia. Y esa diferencia era que esta no era la primera vez que eso sucedía. A pesar de que sólo había sido algunos días atrás, en ese momento apenas había conseguido levantar su cabeza. Sin embargo, ahora se encontró siendo capaz de mirar a la cara a sus compañeros que lo rodeaban.

"Lo siento, Nori," dijo Miyuki, alzando su mano a modo de disculpa. "Fue mi señal."

Miyuki estaba un poco diferente últimamente, pensó en una esquina de su mente. Era difícil explicarlo. Su béisbol era un poco menos… temerario.

Nori sacudió su cabeza. "No, fue mi culpa. Lo siento."

"Nori –"

"Pero ya tenemos dos _outs_ ahora," dijo. "Sólo necesito conseguir uno más, ¿cierto?"

Mientras que Miyuki parpadeaba, Kuramochi palmeó a Nori en el hombro. "Él sabe lo que dice."

Después de una pausa, Miyuki asintió. Tocó a Nori en el hombro con su guante. "No dejaré que ninguna pelota se me escape, así que lanza con todo lo que tengas."

Mientras los demás retornaban a sus posiciones, Nori miró su mano. Seguía temblando. Y, aun así, sabía que el único pitcher que quedaba después de él era Sawamura—quien, si bien era sorprendente, todavía era sólo un muchacho de primer año recuperándose de una contusión.

"**Número seis, primera base, Yamaoka-kun."**

* * *

Al iniciar la novena entrada y estando 3-2, el entrenador Kataoka reunió a los jugadores en un círculo. Sólo era una carrera de diferencia—pero era una enorme. Aunque sus mandíbulas estaban tensas con determinación, se podían ver destellos de aprehensión y ansiedad en casi cada uno de ellos. Curiosamente, Yōichi notó que Sawamura parecía estar más tranquilo que todos.

"Narumiya sólo lanzó dos _changeups_ en la primera mitad del juego—y en ambos casos, fue contra Yūki," dijo Chris, echando un vistazo a sus apuntes. "Desde la sexta entrada, la batería empezó a combinar más lanzamientos, pero está claro que la han convertido en la jugada decisiva… y nadie ha conseguido batearlo aún."

Los otros jugadores miraron sombríamente al entrenador, quien parecía estar considerando algo. Yōichi echó un vistazo al capitán, cuya aura empezaba a arder nuevamente. Él se había enfrentado a la _changeup_ más veces que los demás, y en cada oportunidad, Narumiya lo había derrotado. Nadie lo decía, pero por las expresiones en sus rostros, era claro en lo que estaban pensando: Si ni siquiera su mejor bateador podía con él, ¿qué oportunidad tendrían _ellos_?

El entrenador Kataoka cruzó sus brazos, y ante el movimiento, Yōichi volvió su mirada. "Es un lanzamiento que no será conquistado en un solo juego. Desde ahora, pasen por alto las _changeups_ y vayan por las rápidas."

Todos asintieron. "¡Sí, señor!"

"**Alta de novena, y la ofensiva de Seidō empieza con el número 2, segunda base, Kominato-kun."**

* * *

Su hermano ya no estaba sonriendo.

Haruichi conocía a su hermano lo suficiente como para saber que eso sólo podía significar dos cosas: O Ryōsuke estaba siendo llevado al límite, o ya lo había alcanzado. Sin embargo, tampoco lo conocía demasiado como para estar seguro por cuál de los dos motivos era.

Eso no significaba que Ryōsuke no lo hubiera intentado durante sus turnos al bate. Hasta donde Haruichi sabía, todos las acciones y movimientos de su hermano albergaban un propósito. La sonrisa que siempre mostraba lo indicaba: Todo lo que hacía iba de acuerdo a algún plan. Pero las pocas veces que había visto a Ryōsuke por encima de su límite, la sonrisa había desaparecido—y lo que quedaba bajo ella era algo menos certero, más volátil. Los resultados eran así de drásticos. Por ejemplo, Haruichi estaba seguro que ese enorme vecino que lo molestaba y que había hecho su vida miserable durante algunos meses, ya no podía ver el color rosado sin estremecerse (una característica que era atribuida, para su buena suerte, a su inflexible masculinidad).

_**¡Clang!**_

La multitud contuvo la respiración mientras la pelota planeaba hacia el territorio de foul. La cuenta estaba llena—y así había sido durante los tres últimos lanzamientos. Su hermano se enderezó con la frente brillando por el sudor, y la estrella de Inashiro frunció el ceño.

A estas alturas, todo se resumía a una batalla de voluntades. A pesar estar en la caseta, tan alejado de la acción, Haruichi podía sentir que se le erizaba la piel de los brazos por la tensión que había en el aire.

_**¡Clang!**_

Haruichi no era ajeno a observar a su hermano desde un lado. Había sido así desde que tenía memoria. Ya sea estando en una esquina, acobardado, mientras Ryōsuke tacleaba a un niño de sexto grado que era dos veces más grande que él; o animando en la multitud junto a su padre mientras su hermano aseguraba el doblete que terminaría el juego. En todas aquellas ocasiones siempre había estado acostumbrado a admirar a su hermano desde cierta distancia. Y había estado más que feliz de hacerlo. Sin embargo, ahora Haruichi empezaba a darse cuenta que esa distancia siempre lo había creado él mismo.

_**¡**__**Claang!**_

La primera vez que su hermano puso una distancia entre ellos, fue cuando Ryōsuke fue a una preparatoria en Tokyo. Quizá por ello le había impactado demasiado la noticia, en ese entonces.

_**¡**__**Clang!**_

"_No sólo te quedes mirando los lanzamientos de Sawamura."_ Su hermano había dicho 'Sawamura', pero Haruichi empezó a preguntarse si acaso no había querido decir algo más en ello.

Un pensamiento lo invadió. Haruichi bajó la mirada y notó que sus manos estaban temblando. En ese momento, estaba sujetando la barandilla, pero por un instante imaginó que estaba sujetando un bate, y su respiración se entrecortó. Apretando sus manos con fuerza, sacudió su cabeza.

Cuando levantó la mirada, lo hizo a tiempo para ver que la pelota pasaba por delante del rostro de Ryōsuke, impactando en el guante del catcher. El árbitro no se movió por unos segundos. Luego hizo unos movimientos de golpe. _**"¡Strike! ¡Batedor fuera!"**_

* * *

Ryōsuke regresó a la caseta luciendo extrañamente frustrado.

Tetsu sabía que la única razón por la que Ryōsuke habría dejado pasar la pelota sin abanicar, estando en cuenta llena, era porque la trayectoria había sido fuera de la zona de strike. El hecho de que había sido considerado como strike indicaba que el árbitro había sido afectado por el nivel de tensión que se sentía en el aire. Lo cual, si bien era desafortunado, también era lo que caracterizaba al béisbol.

"**Número 3, jardinero central, Isashiki-kun."**

Antes de subir las escaleras, Tetsu volteó hacia el entrenador, preguntándose si acaso tenía algo más que ofrecer como instrucciones. Sin embargo, parecía que el entrenador no tenía más palabras que decir, pues sólo miró a Tetsu y asintió con la cabeza, para luego volverse hacia el campo. Sin embargo, era suficiente—Tetsu conocía al entrenador, es más, conocía lo que el entrenador quería. Después de todo, en algunas ocasiones no se necesitaban palabras para transmitir un mensaje.

A diferencia del turno al bate de Ryōsuke, el de Jun terminó tan pronto como inició. El lanzamiento llegó tan parecido a una rápida al interior, que sin poder evitarlo, Jun abanicó—justo en el momento en que la pelota se curvaba bruscamente para alejarse. Aun así, Jun consiguió conectar con la pelota, en una clara muestra de su determinación. Sin embargo, con un ruido sordo, se disparó desde su bate hacia primera. Atrapando la pelota con su guante, el primera base trotó hacia atrás y piso el plato cómodamente. _**"¡Out!"**_

Eso marcaba el segundo _out._ La boca de Jun se torció con decepción. Levantando su bate en su camino de regreso, miró a Tetsu sin decir palabras. Ese era otro silencio que también entendía.

"**Número 4, primera base, Yūki-kun."**

Mientras Tetsu se dirigía al plato, los animadores habían empezado a cantar _Lupin the Third_ como siempre hacían. Aunque era su cuarto turno al bate y aún no había conectado ningún _hit _seguro, las voces no habían disminuido su fuerza. Es más, incluso parecían más fuertes y ruidosas que antes.

Exhaló, dejando que el aire que salía se llevara todo a su alrededor. Con ello, todo se desvaneció—las voces de la multitud y de sus compañeros, el silencio del entrenador. Tetsu se inclinó en su postura de bateo, sus ojos estaban fijo sobre el único punto en el espacio que importaba en esos momentos: la pelota dentro del guante del pitcher.

Hubo una pausa. Y luego la pelota se movió, disparándose hacia él a través de la oscuridad. Abanicó—y se alejó de él, golpeando contra el guante del catcher. Creyó escuchar que el árbitro gritaba algo, pero no le prestó atención.

En el siguiente lanzamiento, la pelota desvió su trayectoria hacia el exterior, así que la dejó pasar. Su único propósito era batear los lanzamientos que iban hacia la zona de strike: hacia el espacio entre sus rodillas y la mitad de su torso. La zona de strike era similar a una puerta, así lo había relacionado en su cabeza mientras jugaba partidas de shogi. Tetsu era como un defensor vestido de armadura que protegía la fortaleza. La pelota era el intruso, y era su deber lanzarla lejos de la puerta. Si la pelota se acercaba por la puerta, estaría dentro de su alcance—y no podía darse el lujo de fallar.

El siguiente lanzamiento se acercó, una mancha borrosa en medio de la oscuridad que se movía como si realizara alguna maniobra para confundir sus ojos. Todo lo demás parecía moverse en cámara lenta. Podía ver la trayectoria de la pelota curvándose para alejarse, y el fantasma de su bate desvaneciéndose en el aire mientras abanicaba. Iba a fallar por una fracción de segundo, podía verlo—pero a pesar de que había practicado su forma de abanicar billones de veces, aún existía una descoordinación; su cuerpo todavía era un poco lento para la velocidad de sus ojos. Terminó de abanicar y la pelota desapareció dentro de la puerta.

_Fwoo. _Exhaló nuevamente, y con eso, incluso su cuerpo desapareció. El ritmo de sus latidos, el ritmo de su respiración—nada de eso importaba. Las únicas dos cosas que quedaban eran su bate y la blanca pelota, la cual había retornado al guante. Hubo unos segundos de pausa. Y luego se movió, curvándose hacia atrás como si se tratara de una catapulta para luego ser impulsado a través del aire, en su dirección.

* * *

Mientras la pelota volaba desde el montículo, Jun sintió que sus ojos se ensanchaban. El lanzamiento parecía la usual rápida de Narumiya, pero la pelota salió con una velocidad menor. Tetsu estaba en 1 _bola_, 2 _strikes_—el lanzamiento se acercaba por la zona de strike, y si no abanicaba aquí, el juego habría terminado. Pero justo al inicio de la entrada, el entrenador les había dicho que descartaran las _changeups_… _Ah, mierda._

Repentinamente, vio que Tetsu dio un paso hacia adelante con firmeza.

* * *

El movimiento de la pelota bien podría haber sido diferente a todos los lanzamientos que había visto hasta el momento, pero Tetsu no pensó en ninguna de esas cosas. Todo lo que podía ver en ese momento era la pelota, moviéndose en espiral a través del aire para llegar hacia él. Estaba llegando hacia su puerta así que, sin dudar, pisó con fuerza y abanicó, haciendo contacto justo en el centro. Pudo sentir el impulso de la pelota luchando contra su bate, pero terminó de abanicar—y la pelota regresó hacia la dirección de la cual había venido, avanzando más lejos hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad. Se había ido.

Había cumplido con su deber. Tetsu se habría quedado en ese lugar—pero para su sorpresa, vio que sus manos soltaban el bate y que sus piernas se movían por sí solas.

Cuando su entorno finalmente regresó, en un estallido de color que lo rodeó, estaba en un lugar entre primera y segunda base. Los defensores de Inashiro estaban inmóviles, sin intentar moverse para fildear la pelota, y las manos del árbitro apuntaban hacia el aire, haciendo un movimiento circular. La multitud se puso de pie, rugiendo, pero incluso así, sus voces estuvieron a punto de ser absorbidas por el cántico de los animadores de Seidō: _"Los hombres tienen su propio mundo… el cual se asemeja a una estrella fugaz que se dispara a través del cielo…"_

Levantando un puño en el aire, Tetsu terminó de rodear las bases.

* * *

Levantando la mirada hacia el marcador, y viendo que un '1' se iluminaba junto al nombre de Seidō, Mei apretó sus dientes y mordió tan fuerte que creyó que podía sentir el sabor de su sangre en su boca.

Un _home run._

Un maldito _home run._

Estaban en la parte alta de la novena, y había estado a solo un _out_ de asegurar la victoria. Pero ahora, con sólo un lanzamiento y un solo _hit_, el puntaje estaba empatado. Las carreras que había recuperado en la entrada anterior no significaban nada ahora. Mei sintió que su estómago se revolvía; era como si estuviese parado en un barco en medio de una tormenta, meciéndose de un lado a otro a merced de los vientos y las olas.

¿Qué tipo de persona era ponchada tres veces seguidas y luego en la cuarta oportunidad conseguía mandar la pelota fuera del campo? Bueno, aparentemente, esa persona era el capitán de Seidō.

Masatoshi pidió tiempo, y sus compañeros lo rodearon en el montículo, sus rostros mostraban diversos niveles de emociones que a Mei no le importaba identificar. La verdad era que Mei sólo quería golpear la pared, y tal vez otras cosas más aparte de eso—sin embargo, no era ajeno a la situación. Era la estrella de _Inashiro_. Eran los campeones, los reyes del Oeste de Tokyo. No sería bueno mostrar ningún tipo de debilidad.

"La pelota estaba un poco alta, pero no fue una trayectoria débil." Masatoshi se volvió para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. "Ya pasaste los cien lanzamientos, Mei."

Mei forzó una sonrisa. "Ya que pudo batear eso, lo único que puedo hacer es quitarme el sombrero ante él."

Carlos soltó una amarga risita. "Cierto…"

"Estamos empatados de nuevo," gruñó Yoshizawa. "La siguiente es nuestra ofensiva, lo terminaremos en esta."

Shirakawa echó un vistazo hacia Mei y entrecerró los ojos. "Esto es, siempre y cuando –"

"Esta entrada," lo interrumpió Mei bruscamente, y Shirakawa se quedó en silencio. "La terminaré con el siguiente bateador."

Los demás se miraron entre ellos, y entonces, sus expresiones se endurecieron y asintieron hacia Mei. Una vez terminado el tiempo pedido, retornaron a sus posiciones.

Soltando la bolsa de resina, Mei giró hacia el plato del _home_, y al ver al número cinco de Seidō ubicándose, inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para limpiarse el sudor. A pesar de sus audaces palabras, no estaba seguro de poder hacer lo que había prometido. Sin ningún tipo de adrenalina que recorriera su cuerpo, empezaba a sentirse cada vez más lento y pesado. Además, los datos indicaban que Masuko era bastante bueno frente a las rápidas, y ciertamente, después de que su _changeup_ había vencida por Yūki, Mei no estaba seguro si podría lanzarla de nuevo tan pronto…

Encontrándose con la mirada de Masatoshi, sintió que sus labios se retraían en una oscura sonrisa, barriendo con esos pensamientos. ¿A quién estaba engañando? La lanzaría _ahora_ si tuviera que hacerlo. Ya sea que haya sido bateado o no, ya sea que esté exhausto o no, nada de eso importaba—no cuando Kōshien lo estaba llamando. Podía escucharlo: el sonido de la multitud en ese lugar que podría haber acallado a los vítores de este estadio, los gritos de sus compañeros mientras corrían hacia él. Lo había estado llamando desde hace un año, y Mei tenía toda la intención de responder al llamado.

Asintiendo hacia la señal de Masatoshi que pedía una _slider_, Mei juntó sus manos. Levantando su pierna en alto, empezó sus movimientos para lanzar. Descendió su brazo y la pelota abandonó su mano, disparándose hacia el guante que esperaba. _**"¡Strike!"**_

* * *

"Kawakami, te encargaré esta entrada," dijo el entrenador Kataoka.

Nori sintió que sus ojos se ensanchaban, había esperado con toda certeza ser cambiado en la baja de la novena. Pudo sentir la sorpresa en los demás, y algunos de ellos lanzaron miradas curiosas en dirección de Sawamura sin poder evitarlo. "¡Sí, señor!" respondió.

La mirada del entrenador fue desde Nori hacia Miyuki. "Conéctanos hacia la décima."

Al entender la situación, la mirada de Nori se dirigió hacia Sawamura. El de primer año había estado extrañamente silencioso durante las últimas entradas. En ese momento se encontraba mirando hacia el campo, como si no hubiese escuchado las palabras del entrenador. En su rostro se mostraban una mezcla de fascinación y calma.

El encuentro final entre Seidō e Inashiro no se llevaría a cabo en la novena entrada. No, no permitirían eso. Para ello el juego tenía que llegar a entradas extras, y Nori tenía el presentimiento de que para cuando eso sucediera, él estaría enfriando su hombro en la caseta. Sin embargo, sintió un destello de orgullo calentando su pecho: Varios juegos atrás, no habría pensado que el entrenador confiaría en Nori lo suficiente como para que fuera el puente que guiaría a este importante juego hacia su etapa final. El que estuviera allí en ese lugar, en esos momentos—Nori no sabía cómo y cuándo había llegado ahí. Y si bien era aterrador y le daba nauseas, también era emocionante. No había otro lugar en el quisiera estar en ese momento.

Bajando la mirada hacia su mano, Nori se preguntó: ¿Así era como siempre se habían sentido Sawamura y Furuya por el montículo? ¿Era por eso que siempre estaban listos para regresar al montículo? ¿Incluso si habían llegado al límite? Si ese era el caso—a pesar que era un _senpai_, aún tenía mucho que aprender de los novatos.

* * *

Fue entre la novena y décima entrada, mientras ambos oponentes preparaban sus equipos, que el entrenador pidió tiempo, "Kominato."

Al principio Haruichi no respondió, y sólo después de que Furuya jalara su manga que se dio cuenta que el entrenador lo estaba llamando a él y no a su hermano. "¿Sí, entrenador?"

"Estamos en la parte alta de la novena entrada. Con un _out_, un corredor en segunda, y en los últimos bateadores de la alineación. ¿Qué harías si fueras el entrenador?"

Haruichi parpadeó, sorprendido. "Enviaría un bateador emergente, señor."

"¿A quién enviarías?" continuó el entrenador. A pesar que su figura estaba orientada hacia el campo, Haruichi podía sentir su interrogante mirada sobre él. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, abrió su boca para responder—y luego la cerró. Sus orejas empezaron a calentarse por su audacia. Pero, el entrenador asintió, como si Haruichi hubiese hablado en voz alta. "Aún estás en primero. ¿Puedes hacerlo?"

* * *

Siendo recibido en el campo con las heráldicas notas de _Sharpshooter, _Kazuya saludó y entro a la caja de bateo. **"Alta de la décima, y la ofensiva de la Preparatoria Seidō empieza con el número 6, catcher, Miyuki-kun."**

El entrenador señaló desde la caseta: _"Apunta hacia un lanzamiento y batea."_

El puntaje estaba empatado en 3-3. Kawakami había prevenido satisfactoriamente—aunque a las justas—que la alineación de Inashiro anotara en la baja de la novena entrada, y así, habían avanzado hacia las entradas extras. Kazuya recordaba haber escuchado acerca de un juego que se había extendido durante 50 entradas, una debacle que se había durado cuatro días. Sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que este juego pronto llegaría a su fin: Había una tormenta que estaba hirviendo dentro de ambos equipos, la pregunta era quién lograría sobrevivir más tiempo.

Ya era la media tarde. El calor se había tan opresivo y pesado que el aire brillaba alrededor del montículo. Incluso la mirada de Narumiya, que había sido tan cortante como el hielo al inicio del juego, parecía haberse desvanecido un poco debido a la temperatura.

El entrenador lo había dicho desde el principio: _"No hay ningún pitcher que no se derrumbe si lo hacemos lanzar lo necesario."_ ¿Quién caería primero? ¿La indisputable estrella de Inashiro, Narumiya, quien había estado lanzando desde la primera entrada? ¿O los múltiples pitchers de Seidō, quienes habían estado pasándose el testigo a lo largo del juego?

Kazuya se inclinó en su pastura de bate, sosteniendo su bate un poco corto. Narumiya empezó sus movimientos—y lanzó. La pelota cortó el aire, dirigiéndose hacia su rostro. Se echó hacia atrás para evitar ser golpeado, y esta impactó en el guante del catcher. _**"¡Bola!"**_

El rostro de Narumiya estaba oculto bajo la visera de su gorra cuando recibió la pelota, pero Kazuya creyó poder distinguir una sonrisa de lado. Sintió que sus labios se retraían en otra sonrisa. _Maldito…_

El siguiente lanzamiento fue una _slider_ hacia el extremo exterior, y Kazuya la envió hacia la zona de foul, llevando la cuenta hacia 1-1. Después de eso, Narumiya lanzó una rápida baja y hacia el interior, que fue considerada como una _bola_. Le siguió otra rápida un poco más lejos que la otra, la cual fue un strike: 2-2.

Kazuya ajustó el agarre sobre su bate. Estaba arrinconado. ¿Ahora lo enfrentarían con el lanzamiento estrella de Narumiya, la _changeup_? Seguramente que no—no lo habían lanzado desde el oportuno _home run_ de Yūki. Y la mayoría de pitchers querrían evitar repetir el lanzamiento que les había costado la ventaja al equipo. Una jugada inteligente sería prepararse y apuntar por una rápida…

Repentinamente, vio que Narumiya sacudió su cabeza ante su catcher. Después de una pausa, sacudió su cabeza nuevamente, sus ojos destellaban bajo su gorra. Finalmente, el catcher de Inashiro debió haberse rendido y señaló lo que Narumiya quería, pues asintió y se enderezó. Narumiya empezó sus movimientos para lanzar. Exhalando, Kazuya se acomodó en su postura de bateo.

La pelota planeó fuera de su mano, haciendo una suave espiral en el aire como si se estuviese moviendo a través del agua. Kazuya siguió su movimiento mientras se deslizaba por lo que parecía ser un espacio gris, cuadro por cuadro. Era bueno que Narumiya siguiera siendo igual de terco, pensó Kazuya, pues si hubiese sido cualquier otro pitcher, estaba casi seguro que habría sido ponchado. Pero era Mei quien estaba en el montículo, y por supuesto, lo que haría sería lanzar una _changeup_ sólo para demostrar que podía hacerlo. Para demostrar que, en Seidō, sólo existía una persona que fuera capaz de batearla—y esa persona no era Kazuya.

Sus labios se retrajeron. Dando un paso hacia adelante, abanicó, y su bate se encontró con el centro de la pelota. _**¡Clang!**_ Pasando de largo el guante de Shirakawa, se escapó hacia los jardines. Lanzando el bate hacia un costado, Kazuya captó un atisbo de los ojos ensanchados de Narumiya antes de correr hacia primera base. Se deslizó tranquilamente justo antes de que el jardinero izquierdo recogiera la pelota. Poniéndose de pie, se sacó el protector del codo.

Sin mirar a Kazuya, Narumiya pateó la tierra del montículo.

Las tribunas de Seidō golpeaban entusiastamente sus cornetas, y la banda de música había empezado a tocar las notas iniciales de _Southpaw_: **"Número 7, jardinero izquierdo, Sawamura-kun."**

Pero mientras el zurdo se ubicaba en el plato, Kazuya vio con sorpresa que en lugar de adoptar su firme postura como era usual, Sawamura estaba volteando de un lado a otro, como si esa fuera la primera vez que estuviera parado en una caja de bateo. Sus ojos vagaban desde el montículo hacia los jardines, y finalmente descansaron en lo que—para su confusión—sólo podía ser él mismo.

Sintió una fantasmal sensación de inquietud en su pecho. Sawamura había estado actuando extrañamente ausente desde que había sido enviado al jardín izquierdo. Kazuya había creído que simplemente se debía a uno de sus estados de ánimo, pero por la forma en la que Sawamura lo estaba mirando… bueno, ahora ya no estaba tan seguro. Justo cuando estaba por llamar a Sawamura, el árbitro le dijo algo al de primer año. Apartando sus ojos de Kazuya, Sawamura finalmente posicionó su bate.

Kazuya sintió que la mirada de Narumiya ardía sobre él por un momento, antes de lanzar desde un lado. Sawamura descendió hasta una postura de toque, y recibió a la pelota, matando su impulso de forma perfecta. Narumiya corrió hacia adelante, Kazuya despegó.

"_**¡A primera!"**_ gritó Harada.

Justo cuando Kazuya pisaba la segunda base, escuchó que el árbitro gritaba detrás de él._** "¡Out!"**_

La multitud aplaudió el exitoso toque de Sawamura. Kazuya se enderezó, manteniendo un ojo en Sawamura, quien empezó a dirigirse hacia la caseta. Un _out_, y un corredor en segunda. El entrenador podría hacer muchas jugadas ahora—Shirasu sería el siguiente al bate, y era alguien confiable en cuanto a bateo y toques.

Después de tocar su casco en dirección a la caseta, Shirasu se ubicó en la caja de bateo. Kazuya tomó ventaja mientras observaba la espalda de Narumiya. Dio un paso más, y luego otro—y repentinamente, Narumiya se volvió y lanzó hacia segunda. Kazuya retrocedió con prisa.

Tan pronto como Narumiya volteó a su posición inicial, Kazuya tomó otra audaz ventaja: Si bien no se comparaba a Kuramochi en velocidad, al menos podría distraer el pitcher y facilitarle las cosas al bateador.

Narumiya lanzó, y Kazuya despegó. Shirasu abanicó—y falló. _**"¡Strike!" **_Kazuya retornó a segunda base.

"¡Shirasu!"

"¡Vamos, Shirasu, el pitcher está asustado!"

Una vez más, Narumiya lanzó. Kazuya despegó, siguiendo la pelota por el rabillo del ojo, y esta vez, con su mandíbula firme por la determinación, Shirasu abanicó—y conectó. Disparándose hacia el fondo, la pelota pasó junto a Kazuya justo cuando alcanzaba tercera y recibías las señas para que avanzara hasta _home_. Podía escuchar el grito de los defensores de Inashiro, e impulsó sus pies sobre la tierra mientras la base de _home_ empezaba a verse cada vez más cerca.

Harada se sacó la máscara y gritó, _**"¡Hacia home!"**_

Kazuya se lanzó al suelo, deslizándose. El guante de Harada descendió sobre él justo mientras sentía la base bajo su pie. Ambos levantaron la mirada hacia el árbitro al mismo tiempo, quien los miró solemnemente.

Y luego extendió un puño en el aire. _**"¡Out!"**_

Sintió que su estómago daba un vuelco. Se puso de pie, sin molestarse en limpiar la tierra de su uniforme. Ignorando los sonidos de celebración de los defensores de Inashiro, Kazuya regresó a la caseta. "Lo siento," se disculpó al encontrarse con la mirada del entrenador.

El entrenador Kataoka cruzó sus brazos. "Esa jugada pudo haber sido para cualquiera." Miró alrededor, hacia el resto de sus compañeros de equipo. "La entrada aún no termina."

Repentinamente, Kazuya notó que Kawakami, quien debería haber sido el noveno bateador, se había quitado la camiseta y estaba enfriando su hombro. Él y el resto de los jugadores estaban observando algo fuera de la caseta. Siguiendo la dirección de su mirada, Kazuya volteó y vio un destello rosado—un muchacho de contextura pequeña que cargaba un bate de madera mientras se dirigía hacia la caja de bateo.

"**La Preparatoria Seidō ha pedido un cambio de jugadores. Reemplazando al número 9, Kawakami-kun, entra el bateador emergente, Kominato Haruichi-kun."**

* * *

Mientras se dirigía hacia el plato, Haruichi pudo sentir las miradas de todos ardiendo sobre él: La audiencia, el equipo contrario, Furuya e incluso Eijun.

Y, por supuesto, su hermano.

El estadio se había quedado en silencio, como en el ojo de una tormenta: Era una pregunta tácita dirigida hacia el entrenador, demandando la razón por la que había enviado a uno de primer año en esta situación crítica.

A pesar de que esta no era la primera vez que Haruichi había sido enviado como bateador emergente, y a pesar de que no era la primera vez que las personas lo miraban boquiabierto, su corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte que amenazaba con terminar con el silencio. El crujido de sus tacos sobre la tierra que se escuchaba mientras caminaba hacia la caja de bateo, resonaba en sus oídos: _Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

Al llegar al plato de home, saludó al árbitro. Retiró sus flecos de su cara y abanicó su bate un par de veces en el aire. Al estar parado ahí se podía tener una vista más amplia del campo, pensó Haruichi, mucho más de lo que se veía desde la caseta.

¿Cómo es que no había podido darse cuenta de algo tan simple hasta ahora? Todo este tiempo había estado observando la espalda de su hermano y mirando boquiabierto a Eijun, satisfecho con admirarlos de lejos mientras soñaba con alcanzarlos algún día. Y, sin embargo, sólo estando de pie en ese campo, jugando, era que podía estar al lado de ellos.


	42. Adiós

FF Original: **The Trajectory of Laughter – PK Samurai**

* * *

**Capítulo Cuarenta y Dos**

* * *

Recuerdos del pasado, recuerdos de un futuro que estaba siendo cambiado—al igual que una piedra que perturba la quietud de una fuente, se alzaban hacia la superficie de su mente antes de dispersarse nuevamente en las profundidades.

_Abatidos, subieron en silencio al bus. Si bien el interior estaba cargado con decepción, a través de las ventanas podían ver los sonrientes rostros de los jugadores de Yakushi, rodeados por admiradores que se apiñaban para felicitarlos por su victoria._

_Había sido un partido ajustado. Pero, en el béisbol, lo único que importaba al final era quién ganaba, y la corona del torneo de otoño de ese año les había sido arrebatada de sus dedos una vez más._

_Apoyó su frente contra el frío vidrio. Podía escuchar el sollozo de algunos, pero ahora era el capitán, así que sus mejillas permanecieron secas._

_Había una persona parada a una corta distancia del bus. A primera vista podía haber parecido ser parte de la multitud, pero no lo era. Estaba a un lado. Alto, casi totalmente erguido, y aun así sus hombros estaban un poco hacia adelante, como un hombre que espera el siguiente ferry para abordar. Estaba mirando hacia el bus, con una expresión indescifrable por detrás de sus gafas._

_Cuando el bus abandonó el estadio llevándolos de regreso a los dormitorios, ya era de noche. Los días se habían vuelto más cortos y más fríos. En el camino pasaron junto a una línea de altos árboles de gingko. Las hojas, que habían sido verdes en el verano, empezaban a tornarse amarillas. Tarde o temprano, lo sabía, todas terminarían cayendo._

* * *

"¡Kominato!"

"¡Lleva a Shirasu hacia home!"

"¡Kominato-kun!"

En medio de los fuertes gritos de aliento, Haruichi vio que Narumiya inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás y miraba su bate de madera. Sus labios se curvaron en una familiar expresión de desdén.

Haruichi se inclinó en su postura de bateo. Estaba acostumbrado a que las personas lo menospreciaran por su pequeña estatura.

"_**¡A jugar!**_" Escuchó al árbitro gritar.

Con las bases libres, Narumiya empezó sus movimientos para lanzar. Mientras analizaba la forma de lanzar del pitcher zurdo, Haruichi exhaló profundamente. El cuerpo de Narumiya de cerró, y luego su pie golpeó contra la tierra. Descendió su brazo, y en el segundo siguiente, la pelota se precipitó hacia Haruichi.

Voló alta y hacia el interior, y podría haber jurado que le cortó una hebra de sus flecos. _**"¡Strike!"**_

Enderezándose, Haruichi miró hacia la humeante pelota que descansaba en el guante del catcher. Tragó en seco. Con sólo ese lanzamiento podía entender por qué Narumiya era tan reconocido. Si bien no tenía una forma única como Eijun o la violenta velocidad de Furuya, sus lanzamientos—incluso ahora después de lanzar por diez entradas seguidas—contaban con el poder y la autoridad para hacer temblar el corazón de cualquier bateador.

Sin embargo, Haruichi descendió hacia su postura inicial. No podía acorbardarse ahora, no lo haría. No cuando, por primera vez, era su hermano el que lo estaba observando. Los lanzamientos que habían ponchado a Ryōsuke—conseguiría la revancha.

Narumiya empezó sus movimientos. Por un instante, se quedó inmóvil, totalmente en equilibrio con sólo un pie sobre el montículo. Un rayo de luz solar iluminó su figura, pero su rostro se mantuvo en las sombras, y Haruichi fue invadido por la repentina imagen de un rey solitario que observa a su reino desde su castillo en las colinas. En el segundo siguiente, Narumiya descendió su brazo.

La pelota empezó a volar hacia él. Era el mismo lanzamiento que antes. Dando un paso, Haruichi empezó a abanicar—cuando, abruptamente, vio que la pelota empezaba a quebrarse lejos de él. Si continuaba abanicando así, fallaría. Todo estaba sucediendo en cuestión de décimas de segundo, y, sin embargo, Haruichi podía ver la pelota mejor que antes.

Aflojando su agarre sobre el bate mientras abanicaba, lo dejó deslizarse unos centímetros antes de volver a sujetarlo con fuerza—y se encontró con la pelota justo a tiempo. Podía sentirla colisionando y presionando contra él, pero rotando sus caderas, Haruichi se mantuvo firme y continuó abanicando.

_**¡**__**Crack!**_

Con el sonido de madera astillándose, la pelota voló, disparándose por un lado del guante extendido del pitcher. Haruichi soltó su bate—el cual apenas seguía en una pieza—y empezó a correr.

Antes de siquiera deslizarse hacia segunda base, el rugido de la multitud le indicó que Shirasu había llegado a home. Enderezándose, mientras volteaba para darle sus guantes al instructor de base, vio que su hermano lo observaba desde la caseta. Mientras Haruichi se encontraba con su mirada, Ryōsuke sonrió.

Sintiendo que sus orejas empezaban a arder, Haruichi también sonrió.

* * *

_Al salir de la estación de trenes, fue recibido con una familiar vista de su ciudad natal: casas pequeñas con techos de tejas, y campos desiertos por el frío. Las montañas se asomaban por todos lados a una distancia no tan lejana, y las nubes colgaban desde lo alto del cielo, tanto que parecían neblina deslizándose hacia la cima de las montañas. Se preguntaba si acaso traerían nieve con ellas._

_Su padre esperaba fuera de la estación con su camioneta. Se subió, y mientras se alejaban más y más, el sonido de los carros que pasaban empezó a desvanecerse, dando lugar a campos extensos._

"_Deberías ver el tamaño de las manzanas de esta cosecha," dijo su padre. "Son las más grandes que he visto en años."_

_Finalmente llegaron a su vecindario. Una solitaria figura vestida con ropa de trabajo caminaba junto al campo y su padre disminuyó la velocidad. Bajó la ventana y se encontró con el sonriente rostro del padre de Nobu._

"_Ah, ¿de regreso para Año Nuevo? Es bueno verte por aquí. Escuché lo que pasó con el catcher de tu equipo… Son terribles noticias. Bueno… espero verte en el templo con Nobu y los otros, pero por sea caso, ¡que tengas un feliz año!"_

"_¡Feliz año!" respondió._

_Su abuelo esperaba afuera cuando llegaron, un vapor blanco se dejaba ver al ritmo con su respiración. Al interior de su casa, a juzgar por el apetecible aroma, su madre estaba preparando soba para la cena._

_El televisor estaba prendido, mostrando un grupo de panelistas sentados alrededor de una mesa que reían por el resultado de una encuesta. Una bandeja de manzanas sin pelar estaba ubicada encima del kotatsu, y efectivamente eran las más grandes que habían visto en mucho tiempo, algunas inclusive eran del tamaño de la mitad de su rostro._

_Tomando una manzana, la rodó en su mano. Tal vez, pensó, le llevaría una a Miyuki._

* * *

Tres _outs_. Sólo tres _outs_ los separaban de Kōshien, de el escenario que se les había escapado durante los últimos años.

Antes de que los defensores salieran, se reunieron en un círculo junto a su capitán, quien se dirigió a ellos con una mirada de acero no muy diferente a la del entrenador. "Hemos llegado tan lejos. No tengo nada más que decir, todos saben qué hacer."

"_**¡Sí!"**_ rugieron al unísono.

"Sawamura," dijo el entrenador Kataoka. Al escuchar su nombre, el de primer año lució sorprendido. "Entrarás para la décima."

Sawamura asintió. "Sí, señor."

"Ves, te lo dije" Kuramochi golpeó suavemente el brazo de Sawamura.

Los otros empezaron a salir de la caseta, corriendo hacia sus posiciones como si el duro trabajo de las entradas anteriores no los hubiese cansado. Kazuya se adelantó, y varios segundos después, Sawamura también salió—sin sus gafas deportivas.

Kazuya caminó a su costado y alzó su guante hacia su boca. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Mucho mejor," sonrió Sawamura.

Dudó de su respuesta, sin embargo, la extraña palidez había desaparecido del rostro del muchacho así que asintió. Tocó el brazo del de primer año con su guante. "Sólo tres _outs_ más, Sawamura."

* * *

"**La Preparatoria de Seidō ha anunciado un cambio de jugadores. Reemplazando a Sawamura-kun en el jardín izquierdo, Kominato-kun. Reemplazando a Kawakami-kun como pitcher, Sawamura-kun.****"**

"Aquí viene," dijo Carlos sombríamente.

Narumiya, quien estaba sentado en una banca del fondo con una toalla encima de su cabeza, no respondió.

* * *

"**Baja de la décima, y la ofensiva de Inashiro empieza con el número 2, campocorto, Shirakawa-kun."**

A pesar de que no estaban en la baja de la novena, como Kazuya había previsto al inicio del juego, en el momento en el bateador se ubicó en el plato, pudo sentir que su corazón empezaba a acelerarse por la expectación. Bajando su máscara sobre su rostro, Kazuya se puso de cuclillas. Miró la forma en la que Shirakawa sostenía su bate, y notando la cantidad de sudor que se deslizaba por el usualmente calmado campocorto, volvió su mirada al montículo.

Parpadeó.

Sawamura lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. Estaba poniendo la misma expresión que había mostrado en la caja de bateo—como si esa fuera la primera vez que estaba allí, como si nunca hubiera visto eso antes.

Kazuya frunció el ceño. ¿Había pasado algo mientras Sawamura estaba en el jardín izquierdo? Sin embargo, las pocas veces que la pelota había volado en esa dirección, Sawamura no había cometido ningún error de fildeo, al igual que en los entrenamientos de práctica.

Después de una pausa, Kazuya señaló: _"Una cutter, alta y hacia el interior."_

Sawamura asintió. Empezó sus movimientos—y luego lanzó. Y tal cual había pedido, la _cutter_ voló por la esquina interior hasta estamparse contra su guante. _**"¡**__**Strike!"**_

Un sentimiento de alivio brotó en su pecho y Kazuya se levantó para devolver la pelota. "¡Buen lanzamiento!"

Estaba pensando en tonterías de nuevo. Era normal que Sawamura actuara extraño, después de todo, todavía continuaba recuperándose de su contusión. Más bien, era increíble que pudiera seguir lanzando tan bien—lo cual resultaba ser una evidencia de su inexplicable pero apropiada habilidad.

"_Una two-seam, baja y hacia el exterior."_

Con un asentimiento, Sawamura alzó su pierna. Su pie se estrelló contra el plato, y en el último segundo, su brazo descendió. Shirakawa abanicó y falló. _**"¡Strike!"**_

Ninguna _bola_, dos _strikes_. Kazuya escuchó a Shirakawa exhalar lentamente antes de ubicarse en su postura de bateo una vez más. Había que reconocerle que a pesar de la inmensa presión que debía estar sintiendo, no se veía asustado. Sin duda su experiencia en el anterior Kōshien tenía que ver con ello. Seguramente había enfrentado a toda clase de jugadores en ese escenario nacional y había aprendido varias cosas—cosas que Kazuya desconocía en detalle pues nunca había estado en ese lugar.

Sin embargo, Kazuya dudaba que Shirakawa estuviese listo para Sawamura. _Japón no está listo para él_, pensó.

Para el último _out_, Kazuya sostuvo sus dedos entre sus piernas y señaló por una _changeup circular_. Era el mismo lanzamiento que habían usado para ponchar al limpiador de la Academia Yokohama un buen tiempo atrás. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sawamura, como si estuviese recordando ese juego—el cual, ahora que pensaba en ello, había sido su primer juego oficial como batería.

Sawamura empezó sus movimientos. Su brazo apareció a la vista engañosamente tarde, en su peculiar estilo para lanzar, y Kazuya pensó en qué tan consistentes y estables se habían vuelto sus lanzamientos. Incluso para él, su forma parecía indicar que sería su habitual _rápida_, y, sin embargo, la pelota se curvó lentamente desde el montículo. Shiraka dio un paso hacia adelante y abanicó—pero fue sorprendido por el ritmo del lanzamiento, y abanicó al aire. La pelota golpeó secamente contra el guante de Kazuya, provocando un sonido que era música para sus oídos; era una melodía que Sawamura y sólo Sawamura podía haber creado._** "¡Tercer strike! ¡Bateador fuera!"**_

* * *

_**Clang clang clang clang.**_

_Cuando la sirena de advertencia sonó y las vigas del ferrocarril descendieron, se detuvo. Estabilizando su bicicleta con su pie, tamborileó en el manillar una canción que su padre había estado cantando la noche anterior. Un pétalo rosado flotó en descenso y rozó su mano antes de caer sobre la tierra._

_**Clatter clatter clatter.**_

_El tren empezó a avanzar._

_Este día marcaba el inicio de su tercer y último año en la Secundaria Akagi. La conclusión era mutua; el nombre pronto desaparecería ya que la escuela sería demolida._

_Desde que él y sus compañeros se enteraron el año anterior acerca del inminente final de su escuela, todos habían estado practicando sus habilidades de fildeo en cada momento que tuvieran. Sólo tenían algunos bates, y ni siquiera tenían un diamante de béisbol en el cual practicar—pero si de alguna forma pudiera conseguir ganar el torneo de la prefectura e ir a las nacionales, entonces al menos el nombre de Akagi permanecería. Los años que habían pasado allí no desaparecerían._

_No habían podido juntarse mucho durante el invierno, pero practicarían después de clases ese día. No podía esperar por ello._

_El último de los trenes pasó y las vigas se volvieron a alzar. Colocó su pie nuevamente sobre el pedal, y con una sonrisa, se lanzó hacia adelante._

* * *

Baja de la décima entrada, Seidō recuperó la delantera con 4-3, ningún _out_ y ningún corredor en base. Era la situación más ideal que Yōichi podría haber imaginado—con excepción, por supuesto, de que ahora enfrentarían a los limpiadores de Inashiro.

"**Número 3, tercera base, Yoshizawa-kun."**

Agachándose, Yōichi echó un vistazo alrededor, como siempre hacía para verificar sus posiciones—y entonces, notó que Ryōsuke estaba mirando hacia otro lado. No era evidente. De hecho, tal vez tampoco él mismo se había dado cuenta, pero su cuerpo estaba ligeramente girado hacia el jardín izquierdo, donde estaba otra figura con el mismo color de cabello.

"Ryo-san," dijo Yōichi.

Ryōsuke volteó, sonriendo. "Lo siento."

Por la forma en la que estaba actuando el muchacho de tercer año, pensó Yōichi, uno creería que era la primera vez que estaba jugando en el mismo campo que su hermano. Lo cual, ahora que pensaba en ello, era cierto. Al menos durante el tiempo que habían estado en Seidō.

"_**¡Strike!"**_ gritó el árbitro, extendiendo un puño en el aire. Eso dejaba el puntaje en 0-2. Mientras los otros defensores gritaban palabras de aliento a Sawamura, el de primer año acomodó su gorra y asintió ante la señal.

Yōichi se enderezó. Cualquier duda que había albergado referente al desempeño de Sawamura había desaparecido por completo. Incluso desde su posición, podía ver cuán bruscamente se estaban curvando sus lanzamientos, y con cuánta precisión llegaban a su objetivo. Este no era uno de los mejores momentos de Sawamura, pero había algo resiliente en la forma en la que estaba lanzando ahora. Cada movimiento de Sawamura parecía esconder un propósito; como si estuviese dejando una marca en su cuerpo con cada lanzamiento que realizaba.

Sin poder evitarlo, Yōichi sintió que una oleada de admiración lo invadía. El zurdo que lanzaba frente a él era muy distinto al muchacho que había conocido por primera vez. Durante los primeros días del año, se había comportado como un animal salvaje y angustiado que temblaba en una esquina y balbuceaba incoherencias acerca del futuro. Pero, ahora, mientras Sawamura empezaba con sus característicos movimientos y alzaba en alto su pierna, tan alto como si fuera a escalar el cielo, vio que ya no había más temor en él. Era un pilar que no vacilaba—era una verdadera estrella.

Y, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, había algo efímero en todo ello.

Quizás, era eso lo que hacía tan fuerte a Sawamura, pensó Yōichi para sus adentros.

_**¡**__**Clang!**_

Ante el sonido, Yōichi despertó de su ensoñación a tiempo para ver a Yoshizawa conectar sólidamente con la pelota. En el segundo siguiente, esta se disparó hacia él, demasiado rápido como para reaccionar. Sus ojos se ensancharon, al no poder hacer nada más que observar como la blanca bala pasaba junto a él. Su corazón se detuvo. Yōichi se tambaleó hacia adelante, un grito ahogado a punto de salir de su garganta—cuando vio una mancha rosa corriendo frente a él.

Mientras que Yōichi sólo podía observar sorprendido, Ryōsuke se lanzó hacia adelante con su guante extendido, su mandíbula firme en concentración. Aterrizó en la tierra con tanta fuerza que Yōichi sintió que sus propios dientes castañeaban—y atrapó la pelota. Rotando su cuerpo en el suelo, sin siquiera mirar, Ryōsuke le lanzó la pelota.

Antes de siquiera notarlo, el cuerpo de Yōichi ya se estaba moviendo, de la misma forma en que lo había hecho en incontables entrenamientos. Saltando, atrapó la pelota en el aire y con un giro la lanzó hacia el guante de Yūki que esperaba en primera. Un segundo después, con una expresión de desconcierto, Yoshizawa pasó por alló. _**"¡Out!"**_

Perplejo, Yōichi volteó hacia Ryōsuke. Para su sopresa, había extendido su puño en dirección a él, esperando. Aún tenía su habitual sonrisa, por supuesto, pero ahora que Yōichi miraba más de cerca, había algo un tanto diferente en ella. Dando un paso hacia adelante, chocó puños con el de tercer año.

* * *

_El calor del verano era pesado, como una frazada no deseada que se enroscaba alrededor de él. No había hecho nada, pero su camiseta ya empezaba a pegarse a su piel. Incluso las sandías, que habían estado frías cuando su madre las cortó, se estaban calentando. Con un gruñido, tomó otra tajada y se la comió de mal humor._

_Las cigarras estaban siendo ruidosas como siempre, gritando estridentemente desde los árboles._

"_Oh, silencio," dijo. Claro, ellas no escucharían—es más, creyó que se habían vuelto más ruidosas. De hecho, ahora se escuchaba como si se estuviesen riendo de él. Se puso de pie de un brinco. "¡Cállense!"_

_Escuchó que la puerta se abría con un ruido seco. "¿Por qué tanto escándalo?" Era su abuelo._

"_Las cigarras siempre son ruidosas," dijo con ira. Eran vacaciones de verano, pero ni siquiera podía ver la tele con la ventana abierta. "Desearía que todas murieran."_

_Sin advertencia, la mano de su abuelo se estampó contra su cabeza. "¡Qué nieto más idiota tengo!"_

_Gritando por la sorpresa, llevó su mano hacia su cabeza. "¡¿Y eso por qué fue?!"_

"_¡Discúlpate con las cigarras ahora mismo!"_

_Mientras frotaba su cabeza, estaba por negarse a hacerlo—pero ante el movimiento de la mano de su abuelo, descendió su cabeza de mala gana en dirección a los árboles. "Lo siento."_

_La expresión de su abuelo se suavizó y se sentó en la terraza, palmeando el lugar junto a él para que hiciera lo mismo. Manteniendo un ojo en su mano, se acercó con cautela y se sentó, asegurándose de mantener la distancia necesaria para un posible escape._

"_¿Sabes cuánto tiempo viven las cigarras?" preguntó su abuelo. Se encogió de hombros y escupió las semillas que tenía en la boca. Todo lo que sabía era que siempre aparecían y se iban con el verano. "Si bien depende de la raza, algunas pueden vivir hasta seis, diez, incluso diecisiete años."_

"_¿Diecisiete años?" Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se ensancharon. Eso era prácticamente una eternidad._

"_Pero todas pasan esos años bajo tierra, durmiendo. Al final, en verano, salen y viven una semana en la superficie antes de finalmente morir." Su abuelo señaló a los árboles. "¿Qué harías si sólo tuvieras una semana restante?"_

"_Ver un montón de televisión," respondió, aún de mal humor._

_Su abuelo puso los ojos en blanco. "Te llevaré al centro de deportes mañana. Tal vez encuentres algo divertido allí." Hizo una pausa y se recostó. "Lo que las cigarras hacen es gritar. Ellas gritan a todo pulmón para decirles a los que están cerca que existen, y una semana después de eso, todas mueren y caen. Así que déjalas disfrutar su única semana, ¿de acuerdo, Eijun?"_

_Asintió. "De acuerdo."_

_Su abuelo sonrió. "Ahora, ¿qué tal si vamos al pueblo por unas raspadillas?"_

_Su rostro se iluminó y se puso de pie de un salto. "¡Sí!"_

* * *

"**Número 4, catcher, Harada-kun."**

Era bastante adecuado, pensó Eijun para sus adentros. Era bastante adecuado que su oponente fuera el limpiador, catcher y capitán del equipo de Inashiro. Un tiempo atrás había conocido a alguien más que también representaba esas tres posiciones. Alguien muy importante.

Su corazón estaba latiendo: _Babump. Babump. Babump._

"_Una four-seam, alta y que se aleje," _señaló Miyuki y Eijun asintió. Alzando su pierna, apretó su mano derecha para forma una pared antes de echar su brazo hacia atrás y lanzar. Harada abanicó—_**¡clang!**_ La pelota voló hacia la red.

Miyuki recibió una nueva pelota del árbitro y se la lanzó. Atrapándola, Eijun se inclinó para recoger la bola de resina, y mientras lo hacía, escuchó los gritos que provenían de ambas casetas. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver a Narumiya arrodillado en el círculo de espera. Su mandíbula estaba apretada, y sus rasgos tan tiesos como si estuviesen hechos de piedra.

"_Mismo lanzamiento, hacia afuera,"_ captó de la señal.

Esa también fue bateada hacia la zona de foul.

"_Cutter, hacia afuera."_

_**¡Clang!**_

"_Mismo lanzamiento, un poco más al exterior."_

Era un lanzamiento que podía haber sido considerado una _bola_, pero Harada lo envió a la zona de foul una vez más: Parecía que incluso el gran capitán del equipo campeón podía ponerse nervioso.

Alzando una mano para atrapar la pelota en el aire, Eijun sintió que una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su frente. ¿Era él o acaso Harada se veía más grande que antes? Toda la zona de strike estaba dentro de su alcance. Si su control fallaba siquiera un poco, sería como si Eijun le estuviese sirviendo el lanzamiento en bandeja de plata.

Miyuki seguramente había pensado lo mismo, pues no se movió por varios segundos.

_Babump. Babump._

Finalmente, Eijun vio que los dedos de Miyuki se movían. _"Una rápida. Tú mejor lanzamiento."_ Abrió los brazos en un gesto que le indicaba que la atraparía sin importar a dónde la lanzara.

El ceño de Sawamura se arrugó por la sorpresa. ¿Una rápida? ¿Ahora? Era cierto que el bateador no tendría idea por dónde llegaría la pelota, pero era lo mismo para Miyuki. Si no atrapaba la pelota…

Repentinamente, Miyuki golpeó su pecho con su puño. Estaba sonriendo de esa forma maliciosa e interesada que siempre enfurecía a sus oponentes, y el mensaje era claro: _"Confía en mí."_

_Qué injusto,_ pensó Eijun. Eso no le daba muchas alternativas, ¿no es así?

Asintió y la sonrisa de Miyuki se ensanchó. Cambiando el agarre sobre la pelota, Eijun juntó sus manos. Levantó su pierna, y estampando su pie en la tierra, lanzó.

* * *

"Eijun," dijo Wakana, su voz salió como un chillido.

"¿De verdad está sucediendo?" el abuelo de Eijun lucía aturdido.

"¡Un _out_ más, Ei-chan!" gritó Nobu, usando sus manos.

El padre de Eijun se tapó el rostro. "Avísenme cuando haya acabado."

* * *

La pelota viajó en el aire, siguiendo una trayectoria que ni siquiera Eijun conocía. Sin dudar, los brazos de Harada se llenaron de poder y abanicó. Era evidente que había estado esperando por una rápida. Sin embargo…

_**¡**__**Slam!**_

Leves volutas de humos se elevaban del guante que había estado esperando. Este se abrió un poco para mostrar su contenido: algo blanco.

"Buen lanzamiento," dijo Miyuki, sus ojos brillaban.

Hubo una colectiva inhalación de aire. El árbitro se detuvo, tal vez por la sorpresa. Y luego lanzó un puño al aire. "_**… ¡STRIKE! ¡BATEADOR FUERA!"**_

La multitud se puso de pie de un salto y explotó en aplausos y vítores. Sus compañeros de equipo gritaban mientras corrían hacia él con desenfreno y gloriosa alegría reflejada en sus rostros. En la caseta, lágrimas se deslizaban por los rostros de los asistentes del entrenador.

"**¡EL JUEGO TERMINA CON UN MAGNÍFICO LANZAMIENTO DEL PITCHER DE PRIMER AÑO DE SEIDŌ! ¡COMO EL GANADOR DE LA FINAL DEL 118VO TORNEO DEL OESTE DE TOKYO, SEIDŌ AVANZA A KŌSHIEN POR PRIMERA VEZ EN SEIS AÑOS!"**

Incluso cuando sus compañeros empezaron a correr hacia Eijun, sus ojos voltearon hacia el plato de home, buscando el rostro de la persona que más le importaba: la persona para la cual había lanzado la pelota—la persona que debería haber estado ahí para atraparla.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera tuvo que buscar. Miyuki ya estaba allí. Se había quitado la máscara y mostraba la sonrisa más amplia de todas las que había visto en él. Sin decir una palabra, corrió hacia Eijun, quien levantó sus brazos hacia el cielo justo en el momento en que chocaron. El distante rugido de la multitud se desvanecía. Miyuki lo alzó en el aire y Eijun sintió que su gorra se caía.

Apenas se atrevía a creerlo: Este era el momento. Lo había conseguido—lo _habían_ conseguido. Seidō había ganado. Irían a Kōshien, a luchar a nivel nacional por la corona deifinitiva. Los de tercer año irían a Kōshien.

Miyuki iría a Kōshien.

Incluso en medio de todo el alboroto, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Se hacían más y más ruidosos, cual tambores que repicaban dentro de un barco que se acercaba cada vez más a la orilla: _Babum. Babum. Babum._

Desde que regresó al pasado, Eijun sólo había pensado en el deseo de llevar a Seidō a las nacionales. Ahora que finalmente había pasado, por primera vez, pensó acerca del futuro que desconocía. Las posibilidades eran infinitas, y en su mente supo que también le habría gustado lanzar hacia el guante de Miyuki en Kōshien.

Repentinamente, como si el sonido hubiese retornado al mundo, Eijun sintió que sus alrededores volvían a la vida. La multitud seguía de pie, rugiendo con aprobación. Los animadores y la banda estaban tocando una canción de triunfo. Sus compañeros se juntaron alrededor de él con sus rostros llenos de euforía. En la caseta, Ota seguía llorando y Rei estaba limpiándose las lágrimas. El entrenador Kataoka estaba de pie, alto, y con una expresión de absoluto orgullo.

El campo de béisbol se extendía alrededor de él. La tierra, el césped. El negro marcador que se alzababa en el cielo azul, desagradable y grande. Las nubes que se dispersaban en lo alto, el abrasador sol que los había quemado cada día del verano.

Y, por supuesto, en el centro de todo estaba Miyuki Kazuya.

Al dejar que Eijun bajara, por alguna razón, se encontraba mirándolo fijamente y sin palabras. Eijun sonrió.

Incluso ahora, sus recuerdos se estaban escapando de su consciencia—sus recuerdos eran aquello indefinible que hacía a Eijun la persona que era. Incluso aunque se desintegraran, uno por uno, aun seguía manteniendo el control sobre sí mismo. Pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que eso también se escapara.

Eijun no estaba asustado. No, eso era mentira—en lo más profundo de su ser, sí lo estaba. Sin embargo, podía ser valiente, podía serlo porque no estaba solo. Porque…

_Miyuki siempre ha estado conmigo_. El rostro de Eijum empezaba a dolerle de tanto sonreír._ Miyuki Kazuya siempre estará conmigo_.

Miyuki Kazuya. Miyuki Kazuya.

_Miyuki Kazuya_.

Eijun podía haber repetido su nombre por horas—días—y no se habrían cansado de ello, pero sus horas en este cuerpo prestado casi llegaban a su fin. Su semana en la superficie casi terminaba. Y sólo había una cosa más por hacer.

Echando su cabeza hacia atrás, Eijun gritó a todo pulmón: "_**¡**__**OSHI!**_"

* * *

Los rostros derrotados de sus compañeros de equipo… era algo que, como capitán, Masatoshi nunca había querido ver. La habitual mirada desdeñosa de Shirakawa había desaparecido, siendo reemplazada por una perturbadora expresión de pérdida. El rostro de Carlos estaba contraído por el evidente esfuerzo que hacía para no llorar. Yoshizawa estaba de pie, lágrimas y fluido nasal se deslizaban por su rostro.

Increíblemente, la persona que pensaba sería la más propensa a llorar, se encontraba con una expresión de infinita calma.

"Fórmense," dijo Masatoshi.

Ayudándose entre ellos para ponerse de pie, sus compañeros se alinearon en el centro del campo frente a los jugadores de Seidō, contrastando con sus rostros radiantes.

"¡Saluden!" gritó el árbitro en jefe.

"_**¡Gracias por el juego!"**_ gritaron.

Las sirenas que señalaban el final del partido resonaron por todo el estadio, y la audiencia que estaba observando se puso de pie, aplaudiendo.

Después de estrechar manos, dirigió a su equipo hacia la valla para enfrentar a su equipo de animadores, mucho de los cuales seguían llorando. Se inclinaron profundamente. "¡Gracias por alentarnos!"

En la caseta, Masatoshi inclinó su cabeza ante el entrenador en una disculpa silenciosa. El entrenador Kunitomo colocó una mano en su hombro en una rara muestra de amabilidad. "Lo hiciste bien, Harada."

Después de empacar sus equipos—acción que realizó con un poco de dificultad pues sus dedos estaban entumecidos—Masatoshi cerró el zipper de su maleta y una leve inquietud lo embargó, como si finalmente hubiese procesado lo ocurrido. Miró alrededor de la caseta. Muchos de ellos estaban empacando silenciosamente, incluso mientras limpiaban sus lágrimas y otros fluidos con sus mangas.

El equipo de este año había sido fuerte. El más fuerte en muchos años, en su parcial opinión. Había querido llevarlos a Kōshien de nuevo y mostrarle a toda la nación cuán fuertes eran. Mostrar cuánto duro habían trabajado. Y, sobre todo, había querido…

Encontró a Narumiya en un rincón oscuro, empacando su maleta solo y en silencio. Se le acercó, pero el de segundo año no levantó la mirada.

"Lo siento, Mei," dijo Masatoshi. "Quería llevarte a la cima de la nación."

Narumiya no levantó la cabeza, pero algo húmedo se deslizó por la punta de su nariz. "Idiota. Eso quería decir yo."

Masatoshi no sonrió; no era lo suficiente fuerte como para hacer eso. Pero pensó en que, a pesar de todos los berrinches y todos los dolores de cabeza, realmente había disfrutado atrapar para el zurdo. Entonces decidió que antes de retirarse atraparía los lanzamientos de Narumiya una vez más, en el bullpen. No sería lo mismo que hacerlo en el estadio de Kōshien, pero sería suficiente.

* * *

Al salir por la puerta principal fueron recibidos por las personas que los habían estado esperando. Sus amigos, sus parientes. Sawamura, por supuesto, fue rodeado por su familia y compañeros de secundaria. Kuramochi agitó una mano hacia una joven mujer, que sólo podía ser su hermana pues era bastante bonita (de otra forma no habría tenido las agallas para hacerlo). Los hermanos Kominato estaba hablando con una pareja de mediana edad, que, al juzgar por sus cabellos rosados, no podían ser otros que sus padres. Un anciano de apariencia taciturna asintió hacia Furuya.

Kazuya no tenía sitio en ese lugar, y estaba por unirse al resto del equipo, cuando repentinamente un destello de luz reflejada captó su mirada. Vaciló, y luego se detuvo. Volteó. "¿Papá…?"

Apenas podía creer lo que veía, pero era cierto: era su padre. Había estado parado silenciosamente detrás de las otras personas, su rostro oculto bajos sus oscuras gafas como era usual. Si la luz del sol no se hubiera reflejado en sus lentes, Kazuya estaba seguro que lo habría pasado por alto. Y por la forma que era su padre, probablemente se habría ido sin decir una palabra.

"Kazuya," dijo su padre, dado un paso fuera de la multitudd.

Sintió que su ceño se fruncía al pensar. "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ocurrió algo en la fábrica?"

Su padre hizo una pausa. "Recibí tu mensaje."

Kazuya parpadeó. "¿Mensaje?"

"Oi, Miyuki," la voz de Kuramochi interrumpió abruptamente. Kazuya volteó y vio que el de segundo año y los demás lo estaban mirando con expectación, listos para irse. Se volvió hacia su padre una vez más para disculparse, pero de alguna manera, al ver el rostro de su padre, las palabras se atoraron en su garganta. Se quedó allí sin poder hablar, para su asombro, otra voz acudió a su rescate.

"Estaremos esperando en el bus," dijo Chris.

Kuramochi le lanzó a Kazuya una mirada de curiosidad, pero igual se permitió ser alejado. Aunque por un lado quería seguirlos, Kazuya sintió que algo estaba impidiendo que moviera sus pies, algo lo mantenía en ese lugar. Podía sentir la mirada de su padre. Tragó en seco.

"¡Miyuki-senpai!" Desesperado por posponer lo inevitable, aunque sea un poco más, levantó la mirada de nuevo. Justo a tiempo para ver a Sawamura alzando una mano en un gesto que sólo podía ser de despedida. "¡Adiós!"

_¿Adiós? _¿Qué se supone que signfica eso?

Sin embargo, sin poder evitarlo, las esquinas de sus labios se retrajeron en una sonrisa. Kazuya alzó una mano, pensando en cuán extraño era el comportamiento de Sawamura algunas veces, y, sin embargo, aquello era una de las cosas que lo hacían ser _Sawamura Eijun_. "Nos vemos."


	43. Ocaso

FF Original: **The Trajectory of Laughter – PK Samurai**

* * *

**Capítulo Cuarenta y Tres**

* * *

Podía escuchar en la distancia la voz aguda de un pequeño niño recitando su ensayo en algún salón de clases de primer año. El sonido resonaba en el pasillo vacío, avanzaba por la pizarra en la que colgaban sus dibujos, y luego se escapaba a través de la ventana abierta en dirección al cielo.

"… _es un policía. Protege nuestro vecindario y ayuda a todos. Él es el mejor papá del mundo. Mi sueño es ser un policía." Bajando su papel, el niño se inclinó y todos aplaudieron. Su sonriente padre, vestido en un recién planchado uniforme de policía, aplaudía más fuerte que todos._

_La resplandeciente profesora se dirigió al frente del salón. "Eso fue maravilloso, gracias Makoto-kun. El siguiente es… Kazuya-kun."_

_Antes de levantarse, echó un vistazo hacia el fondo del salón una vez más, preguntándose si podría haberlo pasado por alto. Pero cada rostro que le devolvía la mirada era un extraño. Empujando su silla hacia atrás con un sonido de arrastre que sonó anormalmente alto en sus oídos, caminó hacia el frente del salón._

_Desdoblando su papel, aclaró su garganta. "Mi nombre es Miyuki Kazuya. Me gusta el béisbol. Soy un catcher. Vivo con mi mamá y mi papá, aunque mi mamá está en otro lugar ahora. Mi papá es dueño de una fábrica. Él está ocupado todo el tiempo ya que conoce a mucha gente importante. Mi sueño es convertirme en jugador profesional de béisbol cuando crezca, y que mi mamá y mi papá vayan a verme jugar."_

_Hubo una pausa mientras los adultos se miraban unos a los otros, y luego rompieron en dispersos aplausos. Se inclinó y caminó rápidamente hacia su asiento. Con otro chirrido ensordecedor mientras jalaba su silla, se sentó, a la par que la profesora llamaba al siguiente estudiante._

_No era la única persona en ese lugar que no había venido con sus padres; había otra niña que fue al frente del salón de clases y luego estalló en llanto. Se sintió un poco mejor después de ver eso._

_La niña continuó llorando después de que la escuela terminó y todos empezaron a regresar a casa. Ella estaba parada en frente de los estantes de zapatos con lágrimas y fluido nasal escurriéndose silenciosamente por su rostro. Se detuvo y se asombró ante ello. ¿Acaso no le importaba lo que la gente pensara al verla?_

_Se estaba preguntando si debía acercarse o no—estrictamente por curiosidad, por supuesto—cuando lo ojos de ella se ensancharon y las lágrimas se detuvieron de improviso. Sorbió por la nariz y entonces mostró una gran sonrisa. "¡Papi!" Corrió hacia la puerta, donde un hombre de aspecto agobiado vestido en un traje de negocios se inclinaba sobre una rodilla, y con un práctico movimiento, la alzó en el aire._

"_Lo siento, Yura-chan," dijo._

_Por alguna razón, su pecho empezó a doler después de ver eso._

_A pesar de que no fuera el día en que usualmente visitaba a su madre, ese día lo hizo. Era uno de sus mejores días: ella podía abrir los ojos e incluso hablar un poco de vez en cuando._

"… _¡y entonces ella se la pasó llorando y llorando hasta que su papá vino a recogerla!" dijo. "Es una tonta, ¿no?"_

_Había creído que su madre sonreiría ante ello, pero en vez de eso, se veía un poco triste. "Lo siento, Kazu-kun. Tu papá está ocupado… debido a mí. Por favor, entiende." Ella cubrió su mano con la suya._

_No entendía, pero asintió de todas formas. "Está bien."_

* * *

No fue hasta que su madre desapareció que finalmente entendió. Y, si bien un tiempo atrás la idea hacía que su pecho doliera, se había acostumbrado a no pensar en ello. Al igual que se había acostumbrado a que su padre siempre estuviese demasiado ocupado con el trabajo como para asistir a sus juegos. Él entendía. Así que también dejó de invitarlo.

Kazuya no podía recordar la última vez que había visto a su padre como ahora. Incluso cuando estaba en casa durante los feriados, su padre siempre había estado trabajando en la fábrica. Y, aun así, se encontraba aquí ahora, afuera del estadio Meiji Jingu. Tampoco estaba vistiendo su usual overol de trabajo, estaba usando un traje limpio y rígido que era un tanto formal para un evento deportivo.

Por un largo minuto, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio. Kazuya notó que ahora era más alto que su padre. Aunque no sabía si era debido a que había crecido o que su padre se había achicado.

Para su sorpresa, él habló primero: "Felicidades." Su voz tenía un matiz rasposo, como una puerta cuyas bisagras se han oxidado.

"Sí," dijo Kazuya. Hizo una pausa y luego añadió. "Debe haber habido un montón de tráfico de camino aquí."

"Algo," dijo su padre.

"Muchas personas vienen a estos juegos, ¿eh?"

Su padre asintió. "Lo vi." Kazuya se preguntó si acaso había estado observando desde el inicio o si acaso había llegado en la mitad del juego.

Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente. Muchas personas continuaban caminando alrededor del estadio, y sus conversaciones se dispersaban en su silencio, yendo y viniendo en volumen a medida que pasaban junto a ellos.

Alzando su mano, Kazuya frotó la parte trasera de su cuello. "Es un día caluroso, ¿no?"

"No es tan malo," respondió su padre.

"¿Vienes de alguna reunión?" preguntó. Su padre solía usar trajes cuando se trataba de reuniones de negocios con algún cliente. No había vestido uno en mucho tiempo, y Kazuya se había estado preguntando si el negocio había decrecido.

Por alguna razón, su padre dudó. "Algo así."

Tal vez, pensó Kazuya, la reunión había sido en algún lugar cercano al estadio. Sin embargo, eso aún no explicaba cómo supo su padre a qué hora era el juego—e incluso, cómo supo siquiera qué tendría un juego.

Mientras estaban allí, conscientes de la distancia entre ellos, e incluso más conscientes de mantenerla, Kazuya miró hacia el rostro de su padre, mitad oculto bajo sus oscuras gafas. En un principio, los había conseguido por su trabajo, el cual lo exponía a peligrosas chispas que podían dañar sus ojos. ¿Cuándo fue que su padre empezó a usarlas fuera de la fábrica?

Kazuya levantó una mano. "Chau papá. Mi equipo está esperando." Su padre alzó una mano como respuesta, así que se volteó para irse cuando una idea cruzó su mente y se detuvo. "Por cierto, ¿de qué mensaje hablabas?"

En un inicio, su padre no respondió. Entendiendo, sonrió y dio un paso hacia adelante—cuando, una vez más para su sorpresa, su padre dijo, "Me enviaste un mensaje esta mañana, ¿no?"

Kazuya parpadeó. _¿Esta mañana?_ Ni siquiera había mirado su celular desde la noche anterior. Después de todo había estado bastante absorto en… _Ah._ "Claro. Gracias." Dudó, preguntándose si debería decir adiós de nuevo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decidirse, su padre se alejó.

Dirigiéndose hacia el bus, sacó su celular. Creyó que había imaginado a Sawamura devolviendo su celular esta mañana… ¿había estado usando su celular? ¿Había enviado el mensaje a su padre? ¿Por qué? Y, sobre todo, ¿cómo sabía su contraseña?

_Tal vez Sawamura realmente es un psíquico,_ murmuróKazuya para sus adentros mientras abría su bandeja de mensajes. Efectivamente, en la parte superior estaba un mensaje para el usuario _Papá_. El asunto estaba en blanco. Abrió el mensaje, preguntándose qué tipo de ensayo había tenido que escribir Sawamura para que su padre viniera.

Leyó el mensaje y parpadeó, preguntándose si acaso había algo mal con su vista.

Era un mensaje corto_: Tenemos un juego hoy._

Intentó deslizar la pantalla hacia abajo, pero al parecer no había nada más. Sus pasos disminuyeron hasta detenerse. La multitud se movía alrededor de él, como las corrientes de un río alrededor de una piedra, y el sonido de sus conversaciones llenaba sus oídos.

Kazuya volteó y vio lo último que quedaba de la espalda de su padre antes de ser tragada por la multitud. Apretó su celular en su mano. Parecía como si algún tipo de nudo se hubiese alojado en su garganta.

Cuando regresó al bus, mientras que los demás estaban parloteando desordenadamente, encontró a Sawamura durmiendo en los asientos del fondo. Aunque Sawamura siempre había preferido el sitio de la ventana, al igual que Kazuya, ahora se encontraba sentado en la del pasillo—posiblemente para cederle el lado de la ventana. Ante eso, sintió que el nudo en su garganta se volvía más grande.

Teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo, Kazuya se sentó en su sitio. Sacó su celular de nuevo y abrió su bandeja de mensajes. Mirando fijamente el texto, sintió que el interior de su boca se secaba. Cerró su celular, y pensó en conseguirse una botella con agua—pero desistió al darse cuenta que podría empujar al muchacho que dormía al lado suyo. Luego intentó distraerse observando la línea de saliva que empezaba a formarse en una esquina de la boca de Sawamura (y con un vago sentimiento de vergüenza, notó que incluso eso le parecía adorable).

Finalmente, sacó su celular nuevamente, y antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión, envió un corto mensaje a su padre. _Gracias_.

Esperó. Y como era usual, no hubo una alerta vibratoria que indicara una respuesta.

Antes lo habría pasado por alto considerándolo algo común en el comportamiento de su padre. Sin embargo, esta vez cerró los ojos. Pensó en las veces en las que había dejado formularios sobre la mesa, y en cómo los había encontrado a la mañana siguiente, firmados con la característica letra cursiva de su padre. Pensó en cómo cada semana, siempre había un sobre con dinero en la encimera, lo suficiente para comprar comestibles y algo más para que gastara en lo que deseara. Pensó en cómo cada año, siempre hubo un plato de sashimi esperando en el refrigerador, envuelto en un plástico transparente.

Tal vez, pensó Kazuya, siempre había existido una respuesta, sólo que nunca se había detenido a escucharla. Había creído que entendía, pero quizás nunca lo había hecho.

* * *

Sawamura parecía sorprendido de ver Kazuya cuando este lo sacudió para despertarlo.

"Pareciera que hubieses visto un fantasma," bromeó.

"Uh…. huh," dijo Sawamura.

Cuando entraron al comedor, todos fueron recibidos por las estridentes explosiones de confeti que los bañaron en los colores de Seidō. Y entonces, el sonido de aplausos: las mánagers, limpiándose las lágrimas; los entrenadores asistentes; Rei, sonriendo ampliamente; y finalmente, el entrenador Kataoka.

Dio un paso hacia adelante, y los aplausos cesaron: "Hoy, ustedes retaron a una montaña y la derrotaron. Y, aun así, deben tener en cuenta que siempre existirá una montaña más grande en el horizonte." El entrenador miró a todos los rostros—y luego sonrió. "Sin embargo, ese es un reto que enfrentaran en otra oportunidad. Hoy es un día para celebrar. El arduo esfuerzo de todos ustedes finalmente ha rendido frutos, y desde el fondo de mi corazón, ya sea que estuvieron en la caseta o en las tribunas, estoy orgulloso de cada uno de ustedes." Hizo una pausa. "Dicho esto, las cocineras han preparado algo especial para cenar"—hubo un ruidoso grito de emoción—"así que siéntanse libres de pasar el resto de la tarde como deseen."

"_**¡Sí, señor!"**_respondieron al unísono.

Codeándose entre ellos en la fila, se ubicaron en sus asientos con un traqueteo. Entonces, sin más retraso, se sumergieron en el curry tonkatsu, tan caliente que quemaba el interior de sus bocas y llenaba la habitación con el humo de las conversaciones.

"¿Cómo va tu muñeca?" preguntó Kawakami, sus mejillas más redondas de lo usual mientras masticaba.

"Está bien," respondió el de primer año, usando torpemente su mano izquierda para comer arroz.

Bajando un ahora vacío tazón de sopa de miso, Miyauchi soltó un bufido. "Aunque puede que no lo consiga a tiempo para el juego de apertura."

"Hablando de eso, parece que tendrás que quedarte calvo por un tiempo más," se burló Isashiki, dirigiéndose a Tanba.

"Es nuestro amuleto de buena suerte, después de todo," dijo Ryōsuke, alzando su mano para frotar su cabeza.

En la mesa vecina, Kuramochi vertió la mitad de su segunda ración en el plato de Sawamura (antes de ir por la tercera ronda). "Come, Bakamura."

"Ugah." Masuko deslizó un envase de pudín por encima de la mesa.

"¿Qué dices si tenemos un enfrentamiento después de esto?" dijo Yūki al menor de los Kominato, colocando una imaginaria pieza de shogi entre sus dedos.

Llevando una cucharada de curry hacia su boca, Sakai volteó la página de lo que parecía ser un álbum de fotos. "Oye, Shirasu, mira esto—¡esta vez no se olvidaron de ti!"

"¡Oi, Miyuki!" Al escuchar su nombre, Kazuya volteó y vio que Isashiki le hacía señas. "Vamos, frota la cabeza de Tanba para la buena suerte."

Kazuya se reclinó en el respaldar de su asiento lánguidamente. "No sé… a este ritmo puede que se quede calvo para siempre."

Tanba dio un respingo y sostuvo una mano en alto con firmeza. "Me rehúso."

Ante su alarmada expresión, los demás rompieron en carcajadas, cuyo sonido resonó en ondas a través del comedor antes de escapar, nota por nota, hacia las ventanas abiertas.

* * *

Después de cenar, todos se habían dispersado: Algunos regresaron a la tranquilidad de sus habitaciones, mientras que otros se dirigieron hacia los terrenos de práctica bajo techo. Kazuya estaba pensando en qué hacer, cuando divisó un familiar mechón de cabellos castaños que esquivaba a Kuramochi—quien estaba arrastrando a una desafortunada alma hacia su habitación, sin duda para practicar su nuevo movimiento de lucha—y desaparecía en el exterior. Como si estuviera siendo jalado por la gravedad, sintió que sus pies se movían en esa misma dirección.

El sol poniente había teñido el cielo de naranja y púrpura. Encontró a Sawamura esperándolo bajo la puerta de los dormitorios, la sombra de la puerta dividía su rostro en dos.

"¿Qué harás?" preguntó Kazuya, deteniéndose. "¿Quieres lanzar un rato?"

Sawamura sonrió y, de alguna manera, se veía diferente. "Daré un paseo." Señaló hacia Kazuya en una invitación tácita, y él lo siguió.

Caminaron más allá del campo de juego y del cobertizo. Había esperado que Sawamura se detuviera en el bullpen, pero también ahí pasó de largo.

Justo cuando pasaban por la señalización de los terrenos, Sawamura empezó a hablar.

"Estaba seguro que pasaría justo después de que venciéramos a Inashiro," empezó, rascándose el rostro. "Pero supongo que en la realidad las cosas no se dan así."

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Kazuya, curioso, pero no del todo sorprendido.

"¿Recuerdas aquella vez durante la ceremonia de apertura? ¿Cuándo te dije que algo terrible sucedería?"

Sí recordaba. "Sí." A pesar de que se sentía como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo, sólo habían sido poco más de tres semanas. Ahora que pensaba en eso, si bien sólo conocía a Sawamura desde hace algunos meses, de alguna forma se sentía como si lo conociera de años.

"No me estaba refiriendo sólo a Tanba-senpai," dijo Sawamura. "Verás, yo… alguien importante para mí… él se lesionó terriblemente, y no pudo jugar béisbol nunca más. Intentó someterse a una cirugía, y bueno, falleció." Escondió una risa detrás de su puño, sonando avergonzado. "Es por eso que al principio fui todo un desastre."

Kazuya sintió que sus pies empezaban a detenerse, pero Sawamura continuó caminando hacia adelante así que él también lo hizo. "Ya veo." No pudo decir más, sentía como si una piedra se hubiese alojado en su garganta. Imágenes de los misteriosos estados de ánimos de Sawamura aparecieron en su mente, y como si fueran las piezas de un rompecabezas, todo empezó a encajar.

"Pero tú estuviste allí." Sawamura se volvió para mirarlo. "Gracias."

El sol ya casi se había ocultado por completo. Sólo había una tenue luz sobre su rostro. Cuando la luz del sol iluminó sus ojos, Kazuya notó que eran de un nítido color ámbar."

Sawamura apuntó hacia algo delante de ellos. "¡Mira!"

Habían alcanzado el límite del campus, y los árboles cercaban el camino. Siguiendo el dedo de Sawamura con la mirada, Kazuya se encontró con el tronco de un árbol. Aclaró su garganta. "¿Qué se supone que mire?"

Lo escuchó antes de verlo:

_Minminminmin._

Las cigarras realmente eran una de las criaturas más desagradables que había visto. Sus cuerpos de apariencia aplastada y sus segmentadas alas tenían un brillo enfermizo, sus ojos eran granos opacos que parecían haber sido colocados de improviso. Tampoco hacían mucho. Su única gracia era que se colgaban de los árboles—aunque con la forma en las que sus continuos llantos atravesaban incluso las paredes, a veces resultaban ser una molestia.

Sin embargo, Kazuya nunca había odiado el sonido que hacían.

"Esa sí que está gorda," dijo. "Y también es ruidosa."

Sawamura sacó la lengua. "Qué grosero."

"Dije 'esa', ¿no?"

"Quiero atraparla," declaró Sawamura.

Alzó una ceja. "¿Hasta ahí arriba?"

"¡Ayúdame a subir!"

Kazuya empezó a sudar. Pero ante la expresión expectante de Sawamura, su reticencia cedió. Arrodillándose, dejó que Sawamura subiera a su espalda y se sentara en sus hombros, antes de que—con un sordo gruñido de esfuerzo—se volviera a levantar. "¿Puedes alcanzarla?"

"Sólo… un poco más." Podía escuchar el esfuerzo en la voz de Sawamura, y entonces sintió que se impulsaba hacia arriba. "Casi la tengo. Si sólo pudiera llegar… un poco más alto –" _¡Crack!_ Con el inconfundible sonido de una rama rompiéndose, Sawamura cayó nuevamente sobre sus hombros. Ante la repentina e inesperada presión, Kazuya se tambaleó hacia atrás—y con un grito, cayeron en un clamor de ramas y hojas agitándose.

El mundo giró y Kazuya se encontró mirando fijamente el cielo. Sólo quedaban los matices más básicos. Podía escuchar la respiración de Sawamura por encima suyo.

"Bien, ¿lo conseguiste?" preguntó.

_Minminmin_.

"Se escapó." Podía escuchar la sonrisa en la voz de Sawamura. "Bastante rápido para ser un insecto gordo."

Por un momento, se quedaron en silencio. Y luego Kazuya habló: "Bakamura."

"Miyuki."

Kazuya se impulsó sobre sus codos. "Es Miyuki_-senpai_ para ti."

Sawamura estaba echado bocarriba con los ojos cerrados. "Es _Sawamura_ para ti."

Kazuya parpadeó, y luego rio. _**"¡Haha!**_Cierto." Hizo una pausa. "Me alegra haberte conocido." Inclinándose, rozó sus labios a lo largo de la mejilla de Sawamura y luego lo besó.

Cuando regresaron a los dormitorios, todo estaba oscuro. Una a una, las lámparas del patio empezaron a encenderse, como guiándolos a casa.

* * *

Kazuya no soñaba a menudo. O, mejor dicho, no recordaba sus sueños. Algunas veces, segundos antes de despertarse, creía que podía captar un vistazo fugaz de una imagen, de un sonido. Pero todo se escurría entre sus dedos. Como si fuese arena.

Esa noche estaba soñando. Podía estar seguro de ello pues se encontró cara a cara con alguien que sólo podía ser él mismo. Ambos estaban parados en los que parecía ser un enorme espacio negro.

_Ah,_ pensó, mirando fijamente a su doble. _Debo estar soñando._

Sin embargo, a medida que miraba de cerca, había empezado a encontrar diferencias entre los dos. El otro Kazuya se veía un poco mayor y más delgado. Su cabello era más corto, y examinándolo más detenidamente, estaba un poco más encorvado.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó.

Y el otro Kazuya le respondió.

El espacio negro alrededor de ellos estalló en colores mientras le hablaba acerca del futuro de un mundo diferente. Le habló de cómo Seidō había perdido contra Inashiro en la final de verano, y de cómo Kazuya se había lesionado en el torneo de otoño. Le dijo que después de eso no había podido seguir jugando béisbol, y le contó sobre cómo él y Sawamura se habían vuelto más cercanos.

También supo por qué Sawamura conocía sus bebidas y snacks favoritos, y por qué había podido adivinar su contraseña. Se enteró que después de graduarse de la preparatoria había huido hacia otra prefectura, y que Sawamura había continuado persiguiéndolo.

Y, finalmente, descubrió cómo había muerto.

Kazuya no lloró. No había llorado en años. Pero al entender finalmente todo lo que Sawamura había estado llevando consigo, su pecho se llenó de dolor. A pesar que apretó su pecho, no pudo encontrar el origen de todo el dolor.

Cuando el otro Kazuya terminó su historia, el mundo alrededor de ellos volvió a ser nada.

Cuando el shock inicial pasó, Kazuya sólo tenía más preguntas emergiendo del interior de su mente. "¿Entonces qué pasó contigo… conmigo? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Cómo es que Sawamura está aquí?" preguntó. El otro Kazuya no respondió, o tal vez no podía. Ante eso, sus manos se cerraron en puños. "Olvidaré esto cuando despierte, ¿no?"

El otro Kazuya no se movió y un terrible pensamiento lo invadió. "Espera… pero nosotros ganamos contra Inashiro, lo que significa que las cosas que me contaste ya no sucederán. Pero… Sawamura es del futuro, ¿no? ¿Qué le pasará ahora?"

Manteniéndose firmemente en silencio, el otro Kazuya no respondió. Sólo inclinó su cabeza para mirarlo. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, conocía la respuesta.

"Tengo que detener a Sawamura," dijo. Empezó a mirar alrededor buscando una salida, pero no había nada. "¿Cómo salgo de aquí? ¡Déjame salir!" No obtuvo respuesta, y mientras miraba a la silenciosa versión de sí mismo, Kazuya sintió odio. "No quiero que se vaya," dijo.

Y entonces, como si empezara a caer, tuvo que levantar la mirada para ver al otro Kazuya. Repentinamente, sus ropas se sentían muy pesadas. Bajando la mirada, notó que eran demasiado grandes para él; sus manos y sus pies se habían encogido.

"No me dejes solo," dijo, su voz se escuchaba aguda, como la de un niño.

No, no como la de un niño—_era _un niño. El espacio negro alrededor de él había desaparecido nuevamente. El otro Kazuya también se había ido. Estaba de pie frente a una puerta, la puerta de su casa. Estaba solo.

Lentamente, miró hacia arriba y abajo. La puerta se veía enorme y amenazadora, haciendo que sus manos se vieran más insignificantes en comparación. Alzándose de puntitas, tomó el picaporte e intentó abrir la puerta, pero no se movió. Cerrando su mano en un puño, la alzó para tocar—pero entonces, dudó.

¿Qué había al otro lado de la puerta?

¿Y qué si era algo que haría que su pecho doliera aún más? Tal vez, pensó, sería mejor que la puerta se mantuviera cerrada.

Si tan sólo se quedaba allí, sabía que se quedaría varado. Pero, pensó, probablemente era más sencillo de esta forma. Al menos así no dolería.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y miró hacia la puerta. Todo estaba en silencio.

* * *

Kazuya abrió los ojos de golpe. Su corazón estaba acelerado. Se incorporó. Había empezado a sudar frío.

Aún era de noche. ¿Había sido una pesadilla? No—no podía recordar. Las imágenes pasaban rápidamente por su cabeza, demasiado rápido para poder comprenderlas, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, todas desaparecieron. Lo único que quedó fue una sensación de ausencia en su pecho.

Aturdido, miró alrededor de su habitación. Por unos segundos, cubrió su rostro con una mano. Luego sacó una pierna por el borde de su cama y se puso de pie. No quería volver a dormir. No quería soñar de nuevo.

Tambaleándose, se acercó a la puerta. La sombra de un recuerdo pasó por su mente, pero la ignoró y giró el picaporte para abrirla.

Aún estaban a la mitad de la noche. Alguien debía haber apagado las luces del patio pues todo estaba casi oscuro en el exterior; se encontraban lejos de los suburbios de Tokyo así que las luces de la ciudad sólo eran pequeños puntos a la distancia. Kazuya alzó una mano, pero se dio cuenta que había olvidado sus gafas. No podía ver nada.

Dio un paso hacia afuera—e inmediatamente, se chocó con algo. "¿Qué…?"

Por la sensación y forma, era una persona. ¿Quién podía estar sentado fuera de su puerta a esta hora?

"¿Sawamura…?" preguntó. No hubo respuesta, así que lo sacudió. "¡Oi, Sawamura!" Para su inexplicable alivio, hubo un gruñido y la persona en el suelo empezó a moverse. "¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás sentado aquí? ¡Oi!"

Finalmente, la persona habló. Y por el sonido de su voz, Kazuya supo que no era otro que Sawamura. Pero su tono estaba lleno de confusión, y sus primeras palabras fueron como un cuchillo atravesando su corazón: "¿Quién eres?"


	44. Fotografías

FF Original: **The Trajectory of Laughter – PK Samurai**

* * *

**Capítulo Cuarenta y Cuatro**

* * *

Cuando Eijun abrió sus ojos, se encontró en un mundo extraño, desconocido.

La primera cosa extraña que vio fue una persona mirándolo fijamente. Estaba oscuro, y Eijun apenas podía discernir sus rasgos. Sin embargo, no creía haberlo visto antes.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó.

El extraño no respondió.

Limpiando el polvo de sus pantalones, Eijun se levantó y trato de recoger sus pertenencias. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? La última cosa que podía recordar era… Se detuvo. ¿Qué _había_ estado haciendo?

Su ceño se frunció al tratar de recordar—pero todo lo que había en su cabeza en ese momento era una niebla sin sentido, como si hubiese estado soñando durante mucho tiempo. Era un poco desconcertante.

"Muy gracioso, Sawamura," dijo el extraño al final.

Inexplicablemente, su voz le sonaba familiar. "Lo siento, ¿me conoces?"

"Sawamura," dijo nuevamente el extraño. Él estaba sujetando algo con su mano – el picaporte de la puerta. De hecho, había varias puertas cerradas cerca de ellos. ¿Estaba en un departamento?

Los ojos de Eijun viajaron desde la mano del extraño hasta el nombre en la placa junto a la puerta. "Mi… yuki…" leyó, deslizando la palabra alrededor de su lengua. El nombre también era familiar. Sintió como si lo hubiera leído antes: 'Miyuki' no era un nombre común. Una sombría memoria se agitó en su mente. ¿Una risa…?

El extraño dio un paso hacia él. "Esto no es gracioso –"

Finalmente, lo entendió. Eijun juntó sus manos. "¡Lo tengo! ¡Eres ese catcher! El que atrapó para mí en Sei… Seidō, ¿cierto?"

Podría haber soltado un suspiro de alivio. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? El recuerdo regresaba lentamente hacia él, como una sábana eléctrica que empezaba a calentarse. Después de haber sido reclutado por esa mujer, incluso había estudiado minuciosamente ese artículo de la revista Béisbol Semanal.

Mostrando una sonrisa tímida, Eijun rascó su nuca. _**"¡Wahaha!**_ Disculpa. No puedo creer que te olvidara." Inclinándose, miró hacia el otro muchacho. "Aunque puede ser porque no estás usando tus gafas. ¿Qué hay con ellas? ¿Es por alguna moda?" Había escuchado que algunas personas en Tokyo hacían eso. Ese extraño—mejor dicho, Miyuki, no contestó. Eijun agitó su mano en frente de su rostro. "¿Hola?"

"¿Qué estás diciendo? Tú sabes quién soy, Sawamura." Al decir eso, Miyuki dio otro paso hacia Sawamura—y entonces, lo tomó de la mano. Antes de que Eijun pudiera hacer otra cosa que ensanchar sus ojos por la sorpresa, el otro muchacho tiró de él hasta acercarlo más. Sus rostros estaban uno frente al otro. Eijun sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir más y más rápido, y a pesar de nunca haber estado en una situación similar, supo lo que el extraño—no, Miyuki—pensaba hacer.

Liberando su mano, y reaccionando por instinto, golpeó al catcher en el rostro.

Su cabeza se volvió bruscamente hacia un costado—pero Miyuki no hizo sonido alguno. Después de un momento, volteó hacia Eijun y lo miró con una expresión vacía. Estaba a punto de preguntarse si acaso había cometido un error, cuando el otro muchacho sonrió. O al menos Eijun pensó que lo hizo. Estaba demasiado oscuro para estar seguro.

"Erm," empezó Eijun, empezando a sudar. "Lo siento, pensé que ibas a…"

"No, yo lo siento," dijo Miyuki. Dio un paso hacia atrás. "Parece que hay un malentendido. Te llevaré a la oficina del entrenador."

* * *

Los siguientes eventos sucedieron demasiado rápido que se sintieron casi irreales para Kazuya.

A la mañana siguiente, Sawamura, quien no recordaba nada desde el año anterior, fue llevado al hospital para otra tomografía cerebral. Los doctores no encontraron nada fuera de lo ordinario, y pronunciaron que su repentina amnesia era probablemente un efecto secundario de su contusión.

_¿Sawamura llegará a recuperar su memoria?,_ preguntaron.

_Sólo el tiempo lo dirá_, fue su impotente respuesta. Es más, ya que no pudieron encontrar nada mal en Sawamura—de hecho, notaron que sus ondas cerebrales parecían estar más estables que antes—no había motivo para hospitalizarlo.

Ante las noticias, mientras maldecía mentalmente, Kazuya tuvo que contenerse de golpear la pared.

Esa tarde, los padres de Sawamura vinieron una vez más a Tokyo. Después de conversar brevemente con Sawamura, desaparecieron hacia la oficina del entrenador con expresiones de preocupación.

Mientras tanto, todos los miembros del equipo se reunieron frente al edificio de los dormitorios. Mientras Rei les explicaba lo que había sucedido con Sawamura, sus confundidas expresiones cambiaron hacia varios grados de perplejidad y preocupación. Pronto, el tema que había saltado inmediatamente hacia sus mentes apareció: Con Kōshien a la vuelta de la esquina, la decisión debía ser tomada ese día. Estaba fuera de discusión, por supuesto, que Sawamura participaría con el equipo en Kōshien. Pero, ¿querría él ir con ellos hacia Nishinomiya? — Esto es, ¿querría quedarse con ellos? ¿con un grupo de extraños?

Los otros jugadores habían actualizado rápidamente a Sawamura con los eventos sucedidos hasta ahora. En un principio, Sawamura parecía no creerles.

"_**¿Yo?**_ ¿Están diciendo que era un pitcher tan bueno como para llevar al equipo a Kōshien?" Sawamura empezó a reír. "Ah… quiero decir, sí, claro que podría si entrenara un poco. Aunque ustedes son las primeras personas que me lo dicen. A parte de mí, claro. _**¡Wahaha!**_"

Cuando nadie se rio, Sawamura se detuvo abruptamente. De pie en medio de ellos, miró alrededor. Debió haber sentido algo en sus miradas, pues si bien su expresión había sido de pura curiosidad antes, ahora se llenó de confusión. Y quizás, de un poco de temor.

Tragó saliva. "Quiero…"

Sin embargo, Kazuya no podía soportarlo más. Sin dejarlo terminar, dio un paso hacia adelante, sus ojos brillaban. Los otros se separaron para dejarlo en el centro del círculo. "Oi, Sawamura. Ven conmigo al bullpen."

"¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué debería?" balbució Sawamura.

Apuntó con su pulgar en dirección del campo. "Nosotros estamos diciendo una cosa, y tú dices otra. Sólo hay una forma de lidiar con esto, y es con béisbol."

Los otros habían murmurado en completo acuerdo, y Kazuya fijó sus ojos en Sawamura, esperando por su reacción. Si era el muchacho de primer año que había llegado a conocer, entonces aceptaría el reto con confianza. No, más que eso, superaría todas sus expectativas.

Pero… este Sawamura… ¿quién era él?

Luciendo ansioso, los ojos de Sawamura estaban paseando por los miembros del equipo, quizás tratando de reconocer un rostro familiar. Se veía más joven que antes. De hecho, Kazuya pensó, por primera vez parecía tener la edad correcta. Su mirada paso de Kuramochi hacia Masuko, y luego se ubicó en Rei—quien se limitó a cruzar sus brazos. Después, a pesar de que tampoco debía haber reconocido a Chris, giró suplicante hacia el de tercer año, quien había estado parado junto a Rei. Chris sólo asintió, pero ante eso, una expresión de resignación cruzó el rostro del muchacho de primero. Finalmente se volvió hacia Kazuya. Sus manos se abrieron y cerraron a ambos lados. Y entonces, asintió con su cabeza.

"Bien," murmuró. "Te mostraré."

De alguna manera, eso hizo hervir el estómago de Kazuya.

La caminata hacia el bullpen fue más larga que nunca. Ninguno de los demás los habían acompañado por alguna razón, así que sólo estaban los dos. Sawamura caminaba lentamente y en silencio detrás de él. Las conversaciones que con el tiempo habían fluido sin esfuerzo entre ellos ahora habían desaparecido, como si hubiese sido succionadas hacia un vórtice.

Una vez en el bullpen, Kazuya tomó uno de los guantes sobrantes y se sentó en cuclillas en el lado opuesto. Sostuvo su guante, ubicándolo de tal forma que estaría al medio de la zona de strike. Sawamura tragó saliva visiblemente y empezó sus movimientos para lanzar.

Kazuya sintió que su corazón se hundía como una pesa.

Este era _Sawamura_. Conocía la forma de lanzar de Sawamura.

_Así que, ¿quién era este muchacho frente a él?_

La pelota que se acercó volando hacia Kazuya carecía de control y apenas tenía sentimientos en ella, así que la atrapó fácilmente. Sin decir nada, se levantó y lanzó la pelota de regreso. Sentándose en su posición de catcher, sostuvo su guante.

_Por favor,_ pensó.

Sawamura empezó sus movimientos de nuevo, y luego la pelota voló hacia él. Voló alta y hacia afuera, y Kazuya la atrapó tan fácilmente que pensó que vomitaría. Apretando la pelota fuertemente, levantó la mirada.

"Este no eres tú," dijo. "Este no eres tú, Sawamura."

En un principio, Sawamura lució puramente sorprendido. Y, luego, recobrándose, fulminó a Kazuya con la mirada, sus ojos destellaban hostilidad. "¿Qué demonios? ¿Quién eres para decir eso? ¿Quién eres _tú_?"

Kazuya no respondió, no podía. Algo pesado estaba girando en su pecho. No podía soportarlo. Así que se limitó a salir del bullpen. No miró hacia atrás, y nadie lo llamó.

Esa tarde, Sawamura empacó sus cosas y se fue con sus padres. Los miembros del equipo se habían reunido para verlo partir. Cuando el carro desapareció de los terrenos del campo, caminaron hacia sus habitaciones aturdidos. La felicidad que habían sentido el día anterior al ganar la final parecía ser cosa del pasado.

Tocando su mejilla, Kazuya empezó a subir las escaleras. Sus pasos resonaban sordamente alrededor de él, uno a uno.

Era gracioso, pensó, cuánta diferencia podía hacer una sola maleta y una sola bolsa. Los dormitorios que siempre habían parecido tan llenos de vida ahora se sentían vacíos.

Era gracioso y, aun así, no conseguía reír.

* * *

Haruichi casi no podía creerlo.

"Kominato," dijo el entrenador Kataoka. Su rostro estaba sombrío. "Eres el número 18 en la alineación de Kōshien."

Sólo había dieciocho cupos en la alineación. Todos sabían el puesto de quién estaba ocupando Haruichi, pero nadie dijo nada.

Su hermano le dio una palmada de felicitación en el hombro antes de salir del lugar con los otros de tercer año.

Mientras los demás se dispersaban, Haruichi se quedó inmóvil, anclado al lugar. ¿Cómo debería sentirse? No estaba seguro. Ahora iría a Kōshien con su hermano. Sus sueños estaban por cumplirse. ¿Pero a qué precio?

Miró alrededor buscando a Furuya, pero el otro muchacho había desaparecido. Su estómago empezó a girar, miró fijamente hacia sus pies. O hacia lo que podía ver de sus pies, a través de sus flecos.

Nunca le había molestado antes, ya que siempre había podido ver lo que quería. Sin embargo, desde las finales, Haruichi había empezado a darse cuenta que algunas veces, las cosas que no quería ver o que no había querido ver, también valían la pena.

¿Había sido eso lo que Eijun le dijo la noche antes del juego contra Yakushi?

"_Hiciste un gran trabajo como bateador emergente en el juego de ayer. No veo por qué el entrenador no te vaya a incluir en el juego de mañana. Estaré animándote."_

Lentamente, Haruichi pasó sus dedos por sus flecos. Los había tenido desde que tenía memoria. Pero, quizás, pensó, era tiempo de un cambio.

* * *

Para Satoru, quien había esperado con la respiración contenida mientras el entrenador nombraba quiénes irían a Kōshien, hubo dos momentos de shock.

La primera sorpresa fue cuando el entrenador anunció la posición número 10: "Kawakami Norifumi."

"… ¡sí, señor," dijo Kawakami, sus ojos destellaban hacia el entrenador.

La segunda sorpresa vino justo después: "Número 11, Furuya Satoru."

Satoru exhaló. "Sí, señor."

El entrenador Kataoka se detuvo. "Necesito que ustedes dos y Tanba retomen las riendas durante la ausencia de Sawamura."

"¡Sí, señor! Respondieron.

Después de que se marcharon, Satoru se había dirigido inmediatamente hacia el campo para correr.

El sol se había puesto y había empezado a oscurecer, pero se le había prohibido ir al bullpen hasta que su muñeca hubiese sanado completamente. Mientras tanto, quería correr tanto como pudiera.

Debido a la lesión de su muñeca, la idea de que pudiera ser removido de la alineación había sido una preocupación persistente en su mente. Inevitablemente, cuando el entrenador Kataoka salió a explicarles acerca de la situación de Sawamura, un oscuro sentimiento de alivio había emergido de su pecho. Y, ciertamente, al quedarse el equipo con tres pitcher titulares, Satoru había conseguido entrar a la alineación.

Con esa preocupación arreglada, creía que ahora finalmente podría correr en paz.

Antes de siquiera poder terminar de correr una vuelta, Satoru sintió que sus pies lo llevaban a detenerse. Se quedó inmóvil, preguntándose qué había pasado, y esperando a que sus pies continuaran moviéndose. Pero eran demasiado pesados.

No fue hasta que levantó la mirada y vio la luna que se dio cuenta: Se había acostumbrado a correr bajo el ardiente sol de verano de Tokyo, que ahora que estaba más frío y más confortable, se sentía extraño.

Ante eso, Satoru pensó en el carro que había abandonado la escuela esa mañana, y sintió que sus ojos se humedecían.

Pasando su mano izquierda por encima de su cuerpo para sujetar su otro brazo, se hundió en el suelo.

Esta sensación pesada en su pecho—Satoru sabía qué era. La había sentido muchas veces antes, cuando observaba a otros niños jugar béisbol sin él.

"_¡Así que ya sabes, la próxima vez que te bateen, sólo culpa a Miyuki-senpai!"_

¿Qué había estado pensando? Con Sawamura lejos, no sólo había perdido un rival. También había perdido un amigo.

* * *

Al entrar a su habitación, Yōichi pateó la pared. "Maldición" _Golpe._ "Maldición" _Golpe_. _**"Maldición**_**."**

Sin decir una palabra, Masuko se sentó en el suelo. Después de un momento, sacó un pudín de su bolsillo y, sacándole la cubierta, empezó a comer lentamente.

Cuando el pie de Yōichi empezó a doler, golpeó la pared una vez más para estar satisfecho y se dejó caer en el suelo junto a Masuko.

_Cómo se atreve Sawamura a olvidarnos_, dijo para sus adentros, enfurecido. Y luego, con más ira, _Cómo pudimos dejar que le pasara eso._

Después de unos segundos de lucha mental, Yōichi se levantó de nuevo. No podía quedarse quiero, no con esta terrible sensación de ansiedad. Caminó de un lado a otro, echó un vistazo hacia la cama vacía, y luego hacia Masuko, quien ahora miraba tristemente hacia su envase vacío.

Soltando un suspiro, Yōichi salió. Mirando por encima de la barandilla de metal, se fijó en el patio. Como era de esperar, no había ningún alma afuera a la que pudiera taclear y así desahogarse.

Por un momento, consideró ir al cuarto de Miyuki, pero pensándolo bien, cambió de opinión. Sin duda ese idiota de cuatro ojos estaría deprimiéndose en su habitación, tratando de pretender que Sawamura nunca había existido.

Podía verlo tan claramente, Yōichi soltó un bufido. _Como si eso fuera posible._

De alguna manera, antes de que pudiesen darse cuenta, Sawamura había irrumpido en sus vidas y se había convertido en una parte irremplazable de ellos. Era una peste, lo era.

"_¡Lo siento! ¡Pero habrá más pelotas volando hacia ustedes desde ahora, así que gracias por defender!"_

Yōichi sintió que la base de su estómago empezaba a hervir de nuevo. Frunció el ceño. ¿A quién demonios le daba amnesia en estos días? Apretando sus dientes, pateó la barandilla. _**Clang**_. El sonido del metal vibrando resonó alrededor de él, desvaneciéndose con cada repetición hasta desaparecer en completo silencio.

Aunque su pie le dolía, no había ayudado en lo más mínimo.

* * *

Después de lo sucedido, el equipo de Seidō viajó hacia Nishinomiya, en la prefectura de Hyōgo, donde se hospedaron en un hotel ubicado a corta distancia del estadio Kōshien. Los ánimos, que habían estado quietos durante el viaje en tren, habían empezado a desbordar con tensión, y una que otra conversación había empezado a aparecer entre los jugadores.

¿Cómo procederían? Aunque la muñeca de Furuya estaba sanando rápidamente, no lo conseguiría a tiempo para el primer día, dejando a Tanba y Kawakami a cargo del tan importante juego de apertura.

"Sawamura no está aquí ahora," dijo Yūki. "Pero todo lo que ha hecho por el equipo no fue en vano."

"En nuestro juego de apertura le mostraremos a ese maldito mocoso lo que se está perdiendo," gruñó Isashiki.

"Regresará arrastrándose," dijo Ryōsuke con una sonrisa peligrosa.

Kazuya no dijo nada. Sabía que como el catcher principal debería estar alentando activamente a Tanba y Kawakami. Pero los otros lo estaban mirando de una forma tan comprensiva que sentía que su garganta se secaba y sus labios se sellaban.

Habían derrotado a Narumiya y a Inashiro. Habían alcanzado Kōshien, el mismo escenario que se les había escapado el verano pasado durante una amarga derrota. La dominación nacional ya no era un sueño imposible: finalmente se encontraban en la línea de partida. Todo lo que Kazuya siempre había querido estaba a sus pies.

Debería haber estado rebosando de emoción y júbilo, sin embargo, no podía sentir nada.

* * *

Fue un alivio cuando se bajó del tren y Eijun vio las familiares casas y campos junto a los que había crecido. Tokyo era mucho más concurrido y abarrotado con todos esos altos edificios y torres, pero de alguna manera, se sentía vacío y desocupado sin montañas que lo cercaran.

Cuando llegó a su casa, Eijun encontró a sus amigos esperándolo con expresiones de preocupación. Aliviado de verlos después de haber estado rodeado de extraños por todos los lados, corrió hacia ellos y los abrazó.

"¡Ei-chan! ¿Qué sucedió?"

"Eijun, ¿te quedarás para siempre?"

"Estoy bien, en serio," dijo Eijun, limpiándose la nariz y mostrando una gran sonrisa. "Deja de llorar, Nobu."

No podía responder sus preguntas acerca de si volvería o no. Después de todo, durante el viaje en tren, había recordado que había decido ir a Seidō. Había quedado bastante sorprendido con el catcher—Miyuki Kazuya. Pero, ¿cómo había podido olvidar cuatro meses de importantes recuerdos? No les habría creído si no hubiese visto por sí mismo que ya estaban a finales de verano.

Sin embargo, aún no podía creer que había sido el pitcher que ponchó al limpiador del equipo contrario en la final. Ni siquiera había podido conseguir que su escuela pasase la _primera ronda_. Y, aun así, en los últimos cuatro meses, se había convertido en un pitcher tan bueno como para ser llamado_ ¿monstruo?_ No tenía sentido.

En el bullpen le había mostrado a ese catcher idiota de Miyuki que estaba en lo cierto. Había tenido el coraje de decirle algo como _"Este no eres tú,"_ como si conociera a Eijun mejor que él mismo. Pero después de dos lanzamientos, había abandonado el bullpen luciendo enfermo. Con eso, Eijun había probado que tenía razón.

Aunque después de eso, sólo se sintió peor.

Después de que sus amigos regresaron a sus casas, Eijun se retiró a su habitación. Su cabeza, si bien mejor que antes, aún seguía algo confusa, y no era una sensación agradable.

Echado bocarriba en su cama, Eijun miró al techo. Su estómago dolía. Había empezado a doler tan pronto como llegaron a la estación de Tokyo. Sólo que no dolía como antes. Era un tipo de dolor que se retorcía en su interior con ansias, y que sin importar cuánto intentara ubicar el origen, no lo conseguía.

Rodando en su cama para ponerse de pie, salió. "¿Abuelo, podemos ir a la farmacia?"

* * *

Había una terraza en su habitación del hotel.

Mientras que los otros se lanzaron sobre sus camas y encendieron el televisor, Kazuya salió a la terraza. Era una caja pequeña y rectangular, y podía ver las terrazas de las otras habitaciones extendiéndose de alrededor de la suya.

Cuando bajó la mirada, encontró la coraza de una cigarra en el piso. Después de contemplarla por unos segundos, se agachó para recogerla. Estaba seca y fría. Caminando hacia adelante, rodó la coraza en su mano y se inclinó contra la barandilla.

No había árboles alrededor. ¿Cómo había terminado la coraza de una cigarra en ese lugar? ¿La habría traído el viento?

Exhaló, sintiendo que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones.

No había forma de escapar de esos pensamientos ahora: La última vez que Kazuya había mirado desde una barandilla como esta, había sido con Sawamura.

Se había estado preguntando desde hace unos días, en los momentos en los que estaba solo: ¿Acaso Sawamura sabía de alguna forma que perdería su memoria? ¿Era por eso que le había hablado sobre él cerca del final? ¿Era por eso que le había dicho 'adiós'?

"Eso es un poco injusto, Sawamura," dijo en voz alta.

Nadie respondió, obviamente. No los cuervos, ni siquiera las cigarras.

Este dolor en su pecho—no hacía mucho que Kazuya se había sentido de esa forma. Aún podía recordar vívidamente ese horrible sentimiento que lo había embargado después de que Sawamura había sido golpeado por esa rápida y había perdido la consciencia. Había tratado de no pensar en ello, pero al final, Kazuya no había podido hacer nada al respecto. Sólo cuando Sawamura regresó, esa sensación de vacío desapareció.

Era el mismo asunto ahora. Sin importar cuánto pensara en ello, Kazuya sabía que no conseguiría encontrar una respuesta. Al final, siempre había sido de esa forma.

_Tal vez Sawamura recupere sus recuerdos,_ se esperanzó. _Tal vez regrese a como era antes._

Y, entonces, una suave voz desde una esquina distante de su mente le recordó que, algunas veces, las personas no regresan.

Kazuya miró hacia el cielo. Era un día nublado. Rodó la coraza entre sus dedos una vez más.

No sabía por qué, pero tenía la extraña y terrible certeza de que Sawamura se había ido para siempre.

Tal vez fue por la forma en la que lo había golpeado. Tal vez por la forma de sus movimientos para lanzar. O tal vez por la forma en la que había mirado a Kazuya, como quien mira a un completo extraño: _¿Quién eres?_

Si no fuera por eso, Kazuya habría tratado de evitar que se fuera. Tal vez. Pero ahora lo sabía.

El Sawamura que había conocido detrás del cobertizo, aquel primer día de entrenamiento que llegaron tarde.

El Sawamura que había alzado su pierna imposiblemente alto, y cuyo brazo descendía engañosamente tarde. El Sawamura que sonría desde el montículo después de ponchar a un bateador.

El Sawamura que esperaba en su puerta con saliva deslizándose por una esquina de su boca. El Sawamura que sabía que le gustaba el café negro, y el pocari sweat en días calurosos.

_El Sawamura que había conocido a Miyuki Kazuya._

Se había ido. El Sawamura que había quedado no era el Sawamura que había conocido. Todo lo que había pasado entre ellos bien podía ser un sueño. Un buen sueño. Un sueño del que nunca hubiera querido despertar.

Desafortunadamente, la realidad era así.

Las personas iban y venían, al igual que las estaciones. Esto no era nada nuevo para Kazuya. Si bien dolía, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. El momento era desafortunado, pero así era la vida: Kōshien se aproximaba. El escenario que había deseado por tanto tiempo—el camino a convertirse en profesional estaba frente a sus ojos. No podía permitirse cometer un solo error. La más mínima distracción y todo se derrumbaría. Aferrarse a cosas que no podía tener sólo lo llevaría a más confusión. Lo mejor que podía hacer, lo único que podía hacer—lo único que _sabía_ hacer, era dejarlo ir.

Kazuya soltó la coraza de la cigarra por encima de la barandilla y la observó precipitarse contra el concreto. Tal vez, pensó para sus adentro, encontraría su lugar en la colección de insectos de algún niño.

Retornando a su habitación, cerró la puerta de la terraza deslizándola detrás de él. Los otros se estaban dirigiendo a entrenar en algún parque cercano. Tomando su bate, Kazuya los siguió.

* * *

7 de agosto.

El primer día de Kōshien inició con un día soleado y caluroso.

El agua surgía desde los arroyos cercanos. Las cigarras zumbaban en sus árboles. Las hojas brillaban bajo la luz del sol.

La multitud se abrió paso animosamente a través de las puertas abiertas del Estadio Kōshien. Las bandas de música tocaban las canciones de sus escuelas. Las cámaras destellaban.

Después de la ceremonia, el tercer juego del día sería entre la Preparatoria Seidō y la Preparatoria Nishiura.

* * *

Cientos de kilómetros a la distancia, en los terrenos de la escuela Akikawa, Yeung estaba limpiándose el sudor de su frente mientras practicaba lanzamientos hacia las esquinas con sus compañeros de equipo. Su segundo verano había terminado con la agridulce realización de que aún tenía mucho que aprender acerca del béisbol japonés. El torneo de otoño sería su última oportunidad, y estaba determinado a dar lo mejor de sí.

* * *

_**¡Clang!**_

En los terrenos de Yakushi, algunos espectadores se habían reunido para descubrir a qué se debía el alboroto.

_**¡Clang!**_

Raichi, con lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro, golpeaba una pelota tras otra hacia el campo con una feroz abanicada.

_**¡**__**Clang!**_

"¿Qué pasa con él?" preguntó alguien.

_**¡Clang!**_

"Al parecer el zurdo de Seidō ya no puede jugar más," repuso Sanada. "Había una pequeña noticia al respecto en los periódicos de esta mañana."

_**¡Clang!**_

"Él sabe que no es su culpa, ¿cierto…?"

_**¡**__**Clang!**_

Sanada cruzó sus brazos, luciendo confundido. "Estoy bastante seguro que está más alterado porque ya no podrá batear contra él que por otra cosa."

_**¡Clang!**_

* * *

En el salón de clases del campus de Sakurazawa, Akira estaba mirando el reloj cada quince minutos, deseando que el minutero avanzara más rápido. Era su suerte que la sesión de estudio hubiese terminado siendo a la misma hora que la apertura de los juegos en Kōshien.

El juego que realmente quería ver era el último juego del día, pero cada juego valía la pena ser visto obviamente. Todos los equipos primeros en el ranking de la nación estaban reunidos en un estadio, luchando por la corona definitiva… Incluso si ese sueño ya estaba fuera de su alcance, aún era un evento realmente increíble.

No todos en el equipo se sentían de la misma forma. Por un lado, Karino había dicho que no quería volver a ver béisbol, sin embargo, Akira sospechaba que cedería tarde o temprano. El béisbol era un juego del que, una vez capturado, nunca se podría escapar del todo.

Miró al reloj nuevamente, pero sólo habían pasado dos minutos. Soltando un suspiro, Akira se hundió en su sitio.

* * *

"**El tercer y último juego del día se llevará a cabo entre la Preparatoria Seidō del Oeste de Tokyo versus la Preparatoria Nishiura de Saitama. El partido iniciará en breve."**

La multitud seguía moviéndose en el repleto Estadio Kōshien, la conformaban los animadores de las escuelas con sus respectivos uniformes, los reporteros y las personas que simplemente amaban el béisbol. Si bien ya no estaba tan caluroso como al principio del segundo juego, había algo en la emoción del Kōshien de verano que hacía que todo se viera más acalorado.

"**El primero en defender será la Preparatoria Seidō. Ahora presentaremos la posición de cada jugador."**

Algunos susurros empezaron a oírse cuando un jugador alto y de cabeza afeita se ubicó en el montículo con fuerza.

"**Con el honor de iniciar el primer partido de su escuela en este torneo, la estrella de tercer año,****Tanba Kōichiro.**"

Un respetuoso aplauso se produjo en la audiencia.

"**El catcher es de segundo año, Mi****yuki Kazuya.**"

Con sus ojos ocultos bajo sus gafas deportivas, el catcher se ubicó en su posición. Mientras los siguientes miembros eran presentados para ser aplaudidos, los bateadores iniciales del otro equipo empezaron a emerger desde la caseta.

"**Alta de la primera, la ofensiva de la Preparatoria Nishiura inicia con el número uno, primera base,**** Oki-kun…**"

* * *

Había una solitaria figura corriendo vueltas alrededor de los terrenos de Inashiro. Había salido muy temprano en la mañana, y después de que la práctica matutina había terminado, había continuado corriendo en la tarde.

"Al menos no se ha aislado en su habitación esta vez," dijo Yamaoka, limpiándose el cuello con una toalla.

"Por ahora," musitó Shirakawa.

Sacándose su equipo de catcher, Tadano Itsuki se preguntó si acaso debería decirle algo.

Mientras tanto, Carlos, quien ya se había quitado la camiseta, se estiraba lánguidamente. "Bueno, no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer. Iré con él a correr una o dos vueltas."

Despegó. Los otros jugadores restantes se miraron entre ellos—y luego se le unieron. Ubicándose detrás de su estrella, con sus pensamientos fijados en el próximo torneo de otoño, corrieron hacia adelante.

* * *

Eijun estaba desempacando cuando vio que había un diario entre los libros que había tirado rápidamente dentro de su maleta.

Lo abrió y se sorprendió de ver algunas notas escritas con su letra. No había muchas notas, y las que existían hablaban principalmente de lo que había comido o del equipo al que habían enfrentado. Pero era un extraño sentimiento el no poder recordar ninguno de los eventos que estaban listados allí. Casi se sentía como si otra persona hubiera estado usando su cuerpo.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda ante la idea, y lanzó el libro hacia un costado—cuando algo se deslizó de entre sus páginas. Mientras Eijun se inclinaba para recogerlo, vio que era una fotografía. La volteó.

No reconoció el lugar de la foto al principio. No era una buena foto; había sido tomada mientras estaba lloviendo, y una gota de lluvia debió haber caído sobre el lente pues una esquina de la foto estaba borrosa. Después de unos segundos, Eijun se dio cuenta que era uno de los lados de los dormitorios de Seidō.

Había dos figuras paradas bajo los alerones, probablemente para refugiarse de la lluvia. Uno de ellos, notó con una sacudida, era él. Estaba sonriendo. La otra persona era Miyuki Kazuya, y simplemente se encontraba mirando hacia la figura que era Eijun.

Sosteniendo la foto en su mano, Eijun la miró fijamente por mucho tiempo. A pesar de que no significaba nada para él, no podía desviar la mirada. Su estómago estaba retorciéndose de nuevo. Por alguna razón, se sentía como si hubiese olvidado algo muy importante.

"¡Eijun! ¡Es hora del almuerzo!" llamó su madre.

"¡Allá voy!" Finalmente apartando la mirada, regresó la foto al diario y salió.

Su abuelo estaba sentado junto a la mesa, y cuando vio a Eijun, sus palillos se detuvieron en el aire. "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Su abuelo señaló hacia su rostro, Eijun levantó su mano y se sorprendió al descubrir que sus dedos empezaban a humedecerse.

"¿Eh?"

No sabía por qué, pero estaba llorando.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:** Sí, la fotografía es la del capítulo 17


	45. Mañana

**Notas del Autor:** Les recomiendo que refresquen su memoria con los capítulos centrados en Miyuki (15, 16, 37) antes de empezar a leer esto.

* * *

**Capítulo Cuarenta y Cinco: **

**Capítulo Final**

* * *

_La multitud estaba rugiendo. Algo debía haber pasado pues las personas a su alrededor se habían puesto de pie de un salto, sin embargo, no conseguía enterarse._

"_¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasó?" Forcejeando con entusiasmo para ponerse en puntitas, empezó a dar pequeños saltos. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus continuos esfuerzos, lo único que podía ver era la espalda de las personas._

_Repentinamente, sintió que un par de fuertes manos lo tomaban de la cintura—y luego, por un momento, estaba volando. Planeó por encima de los demás, y finalmente pudo ver el campo. Un jugador estaba corriendo alrededor de las bases mientras que los otros observaban—¡un home run!_

_Aterrizó suavemente sobre unos hombros. La voz de su padre preguntó. "¿Ahora puedes ver?"_

"_Con cuidado," dijo su madre desde algún punto por debajo. Sintió una mano en su espalda, dándole soporte._

_Sonrió. "¡Sí!"_

* * *

Este olor. Este sonido. Esta tierra. Esta atmósfera.

El Kōshien de verano era, en muchos sentidos, igual a cómo lo recordaba.

La última vez que estuvo allí fue a principios de sus años de secundaria, cuando el entrenador de la Liga de Menores los llevó a un viaje de campo. Ver a los jugadores de las mejores preparatorias de Japón enfrentarse los había motivado a practicar más duro, para así quizás algún día pudieran ser ellos los que estuvieran parados en ese campo en vez de sólo mirar desde un costado.

Kazuya se encontraba allí ahora, y comprendió que era muy diferente estar en el campo. A pesar de que ya no había cientos de cuerpos abarrotando el espacio junto a él, por alguna razón, allí era más sofocante.

_**¡Slam!**_

"**¡Tercer s****trike! ¡Bateador fuera!**"

La multitud, un mar de rostros que los envolvían por los cuatro lados, rugía ensordecedoramente. El cielo sobre ellos era una cuenca azulada, repleta de nubes.

Habría sido perfecto a no ser por la particular línea oscura que recorría la parte inferior de su campo de visión.

Había encontrado un ligero arañazo en sus gafas deportivas aquella mañana. Tenía un repuesto, por supuesto, pero no las reemplazó. Si bien la grieta no obstaculizaba su visión, aun así, resultaba un poco molesto.

"¡Buen lanzamiento!" gritó, lanzando la pelota de regreso. Tanba asintió y la atrapó. Acomodando su gorra para luego pisotear la tierra, Tanba inhaló profundamente.

Estaba nervioso; Kazuya podía notarlo. Todos estaban un poco nerviosos. Pero habían llegado demasiado lejos como para permitir que les afecte—la tensión los mantenía alertas en vez de menguar su desempeño.

Alta de la 6ta, y el marcador estaba en 4-2 a favor de Seidō. Tanba se había superado, su bola curva nunca había sido tan brusca. A pesar de no haber participado mucho en el torneo regional, sus lanzamientos habían subido de nivel. De hecho, todo el equipo había crecido.

La escuela a la que se enfrentaban, Nishiura, había hecho noticia como un equipo conformado principalmente por jugadores de segundo año, que se habían juntado recién el año anterior.

"**Número tres, segunda base, Sakaeguchi-kun."**

Observando al bateador ubicarse en la caja, Kazuya señaló a Tanba, quien asintió y se enderezó. Empezó sus movimientos, alzando su pierna en alto—y justo después, una nube debió haberse movido pues un repentino rayo de sol brilló frente al rostro de Kazuya. Tal parecía que la grieta en sus gafas era más grande de lo que había creído pues, por un instante, la luz inundó sus ojos. Y durante ese tiempo, Tanba ya no estaba. En su lugar se encontraba un pitcher más pequeño, alguien que poseía una forma de lanzar poco convencional y unas impredecibles rápidas…

La nube regresó a su posición inicial. Tanba lanzó, su mano descendió como un látigo y la pelota voló hacia el guante de Kazuya.

_**¡**__**Slam!**_

* * *

Mientras el juego progresaba, Chris podía ver que el equipo volvía a la vida gradualmente. Habían estado un poco tensos al principio, lo que provocó que cedieran dos carreras en la segunda entrada. Pero, como si finalmente se dieran cuenta del lugar donde se encontraban—como si finalmente se dieran cuenta del terreno sagrado que era Kōshien—todos empezaron a estirar sus alas.

Si bien Chris se mantenía en la caseta, podía reconocer el honor de estar allí. Durante su rehabilitación, el tiempo en el que estuvo en su punto más bajo, había pensado que Kōshien estaba completamente fuera de su alcance. Y, aun así, en su último verano, el equipo lo había llevado hasta ahí.

Deteniendo su lápiz, Chris miró alrededor, hacia el marcador del fondo, hacia la multitud que se arremolinaba para verlos. Era una vista que nunca olvidaría.

_**¡**__**Claang!**_

Mientras anotaba el lanzamiento, se preguntó qué estaría mirando Sawamura en estos momentos.

* * *

A pesar de que Sawamura tampoco lo recordaba, Chris creía saber la respuesta.

"_En cuenta llena y con dos outs, Seidō tiene un corredor en base. Ellos querrán anotar ahora para tener espacio para respirar una vez empiecen la novena entrada… Y aquí va el lanzamiento. Y—¡es una recta que aterriza entre el centro y la derecha!"_

Tragando saliva, Eijun sujetó la tela de sus pantalones y se inclinó más cerca de la pantalla del televisor.

"_Masuko está corriendo… ¡y llega a salvo a primera! Pero Yuuuki queda atrapado en tercera gracias a la rápida que lanza el capitán de Nishiura, Hanai, hacia el jardín derecho."_

Eijun se hundió en el respaldar del sofá, exhalando.

Nunca le había interesado demasiado ver partidos de béisbol, pues prefería jugar. Pero tal como esperaba, Kōshien era especial. Y a pesar de no conocer a nadie del equipo, había algo inexplicable en los rostros que vio días atrás en la televisión nacional.

_Seidō sí que es fuerte_, se maravilló Eijun. Todos eran jugadores sorprendentes, se movían con una confianza y rapidez que sólo podía ser producto del talento y de un increíble esfuerzo. Era un nivel diferente a todo lo que había experimentado.

Pensar que los meses anteriores no sólo había sido uno de ellos, sino que incluso lo habían reconocido abiertamente—todo ello aun le resultaba alucinante.

"_La cuenta está en 1-2; la batería consiguió arrinconar a Miyuki con algunas sinker bien colocadas. Se le ha conocido como un bateador de momentos críticos, ¿pero podrá conseguir un hit ahora…?_

_Miyuki…_ Eijun sintió que su ceño se fruncía. Él había sido la primera persona que vio cuando se despertó. Lo que significaba que la persona que había sido en los últimos cuatro meses había decidido, por alguna razón, ir hacia la puerta de Miyuki durante sus últimos segundos.

Al parecer habían formado una batería.

Su memoria aún estaba borrosa, pero Eijun recordaba que la primera vez que se encontraron Miyuki había dicho algo parecido a que se convertirían en los mejores compañeros. Al parecer había estado en lo cierto.

"_¡Y ahí va la pelota! ¡Está volando hacia los jardines – y golpea la pared del fondo! El jardinero central se precipita hacia la pelota, y Yūki llega a home sin ningún problema, cambiando el marcador a 5-4 a favor de Seidō. Ciertamente fue toda una jugada oportuna por parte del catcher de Seidō, Miyuki Kazuya."_

* * *

"¡Acabaremos esto ahora!" gritó Yūki.

"_**¡Sí!"**_ respondieron con energía.

Justo cuando Haruichi estaba por salir de la caseta, Furuya se acercó y le extendió un vaso con agua.

"¿Eh? Estoy bien," dijo Haruichi. Pero ante la insistencia de Furuya, lo bebió de un trago.

Haruichi había ingresado como bateador designado en la entrada anterior; esta sería su segunda vez en el juego como jardinero izquierdo. Mientras caminaba hacia el campo de Kōshien, vio un mechón rosado seguido de una sonrisa.

"Parece que hay abundantes jardineros izquierdos últimamente," dijo una voz que se acercaba.

Haruichi volteó y vio que Isashiki trotaba hacia él. Rascó su rostro. "Ah… lo siento."

Isashiki sonrió. "Buen corte de cabello."

* * *

Un _out_, con corredores en primera y segunda, y próximos a enfrentar a los últimos bateadores de la alineación.

Kazuya dio un rápido vistazo alrededor del campo antes de pararse y señalar a los jardineros para que se acerquen y se preparen para eliminar en _home_.

"**Número siete, jardinero izquierdo, Mizutani-kun."**

Kawakami asintió ante la señal y se enderezó. Los defensores gritaban alentadoramente. Lanzando desde un costado, Kawakami soltó la pelota.

Inmediatamente, el bateador se agachó hacia una postura de bateo. Tomando en cuenta el talento de los jugadores y la situación, Kazuya había creído que esa sería la jugada más probable.

Pero a pesar de que se había estado preparando para ello, sintió que su corazón empezaba a golpear. Y entonces, por un instante, vio a otro jugador parado en la caja de bateo, deteniendo por completo el movimiento de la pelota en lo que sería un toque perfecto.

Su guante vaciló.

* * *

Soltando un quejido, Eijun enterró su rostro entre las almohadas del sofá.

"_¡Y no la pudo atrapar! ¡El catcher, Miyuki, comete un inesperado error y aprovechando esa oportunidad el corredor ha robado tercera!"_

¿No se suponía que Miyuki era un genio? Había movido el artículo central que hablaba sobre el catcher de segundo año; lo habían proclamado ser el posible salvador del equipo de Seidō.

Eijun soltó otro quejido y volvió a mirar.

"¿Sucede algo, Eijun?" preguntó su madre desde el jardín, sonando preocupada.

"Lo siento, estoy bien," respondió, sus ojos se mantuvieron fijo en la pantalla.

* * *

Levantando una mano hacia el montículo, Kazuya articuló una silenciosa disculpa. Kawakami asintió, luciendo desconcertado.

Se sentó en cuclillas y se permitió hacer una mueca. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Como catcher, su deber era guiar al pitcher y no causarle problemas.

Tenía que terminar la entrada a cualquier costo. Si Nishiura conseguía empatar el marcador, el impulso cambiaría a su favor inevitablemente, y entonces el resultado del juego podría dar un giro completo.

Eso era lo impredecible del béisbol que siempre había amado: La forma en la que, en medio del calor del juego, un equipo que estaba arrinconado podía cambiar el ritmo en cualquier momento y conseguir así la victoria contra todo pronóstico.

Había tantas facetas en el béisbol, podría pensar en ellas interminablemente, noche tras noche sin llegar a aburrirse.

Así que, ¿por qué? ¿por qué era que en ese momento habría preferido estar en cualquier otro lado menos en la caja del catcher?

* * *

Eijun se encontraba de pie en esos momentos, caminando de un lado a otro frente al televisor.

Después del error del catcher, la batería había conseguido un _out_ seguido de un boleto, haciendo avanzar al bateador y llenando las bases.

"_Seidō ha pedido un tiempo. Los defensores de campo se reúnen en el montículo y… el ambiente se ve tenso. El campocorto parece tener al catcher bajo una llave de lucha."_

El campocorto, Kuramochi, había sido uno de los compañeros de cuarto de Eijun. Podía recordar que Kuramochi lo había asustado con pintura en su rostro el día que llegó, pero después de eso, habían jugado _Street Fighter_ juntos.

Mientras observaba que Kuramochi soltaba a un indiferente Miyuki, Eijun empezó a sudar. Quizá dejar los dormitorios lo habían librado de un cruel destino, pensó.

* * *

El corredor en tercera había tomado una gran ventaja.

Después de considerarlo unos segundos, Kazuya señaló por el lanzamiento. Kawakami asintió. Sin bien su redondo rostro lucía agotado, había un matiz de determinación en su expresión.

El lado positivo de tener las bases llenas era de que no tenían que preocuparse de que les robaran una más: Sería un duelo entre la batería y el bateador.

Golpeando su guante con su puño, Kazuya lo ubicó. Kawakami exhaló visiblemente y empezó sus movimientos para lanzar. Sintió que una gota de sudor se deslizaba por un lado de su rostro. Podía escuchar su corazón latiendo en su pecho, incluso por encima del estruendo de los espectadores.

Kawakami lanzó, su brazo moviéndose cual serpiente por uno de sus costados. El bateador dio un paso hacia adelante para abanicar, y por el rabillo del ojo, vio que el corredor en tercera empezaba a correr hacia home.

_**¡Thunk!**_

La pelota colisionó con el bate y se disparó hacia el suelo antes de rebotar por un lado del guante extendido de Kawakami. Isashiki y el menor de los Kominato corrieron hacia adelante para fildear la pelota.

Kazuya tiró de su máscara y gritó, _**"¡Hacia home!"**_

* * *

Cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos, Eijun espió por entre sus dedos.

* * *

Atrapando la pelota con su guante, Isashiki lanzó la pelota hacia home. El corredor seguía corriendo. El corazón de Kazuya latía furiosamente; podía sentir su sangre concentrándose en su rostro y orejas. La pelota se hacía cada vez más grande mientras avanzaba en espiral hacia su guante—y entonces la atrapó. Levantó la mirada hacia el corredor—quien se dejó caer para empezar a deslizarse. No se detuvo.

De alguna forma, Kazuya supo lo que pasaría antes de que sucediera. Los ojos del corredor se ensancharon; no podía detenerse. Iban a colisionar.

Sin embargo, a Kazuya nunca se le ocurrió la idea de quitarse del camino.

Bajando su guante, tocó al corredor justo antes de sentir que su hombro colisionaba contra sus costillas. _**Crrshh**_. Mientras punzadas de dolor estremecían la parte superior de su cuerpo, sus talones se hundieron en la tierra—y entonces, se volcó.

Cayó de bruces, luchando por no soltar la pelota dentro de su guante mientras sus gafas se aplastaban contra el suelo. Podía sentir el sabor de la tierra en su boca.

Por unos largos segundos, Kazuya se quedó allí, respirando con fuerza. Su rostro dolía. Su pecho parecía estar ardiendo.

Inhaló, y levantándose, mostró su guante hacia el árbitro, quien sostuvo un puño en alto. _**"¡Out! ¡Fin del juego!"**_

Kazuya echó su cabeza hacia atrás con alivio. La multitud se puso de pie de un salto, rugiendo.

"Lo siento…" se disculpó el corredor entre dientes.

Su visión se había distorsionado, mostrando líneas irregulares que atravesaban el cielo. Se quitó las gafas; la grieta se había ensanchado hasta formar múltiples rajaduras. Parecía como si fuera a quebrarse ante el más mínimo roce.

Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban rápidamente, y vio un mechón de cabellos despeinados. Llevó una mano hacia sus costillas y mostró una sonrisa. "Estoy bien, Sawa…" Casi inmediatamente, se detuvo.

Sorprendido, Kuramochi le devolvió la mirada fijamente, y sintió que su sonrisa se desvanecía.

En ese instante, como si fuera succionado por una aspiradora, todo lo que le rodeaba perdió intensidad. Colores, sonidos, olores. El roce de la pelota que aún seguía en su mano.

Todo se había vuelto gris: El verdor del campo, la tierra, el azul del cielo. Los rostros en la multitud, el color de sus manos.

Kazuya se quedó inmóvil. El resto de sus compañeros se habían reunido y le estaban preguntando algo, pero no podía entenderlos. No podía escucharlos.

* * *

Yōichi había creído que conocía bien a Miyuki—o, al menos, tanto como alguien podría esperar, teniendo en cuenta que el catcher mantenía a todos a determinada distancia.

Sin embargo, nunca lo había visto de esa forma y no sabía qué pensar. El rostro de Miyuki lucía completamente agotado. Sus ojos estaban apagados y vacíos. Y había algo más que se veía fuera de lo normal; le tomó un segundo a Yōichi darse cuenta que esta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veía a Miyuki sin gafas.

"Oi, Miyuki, ¿cuál es el problema?"

"¿Estás bien?"

Miyuki no respondió.

Yōichi frunció el ceño, Miyuki había estado a punto de llamarlo _'Sawamura'_, ¿no?

Hasta ahora lo había pasado por alto, pero no iba a poder contenerlo más: Estaba a punto de estallar en las profundidades de su estómago. "Maldito _idiota_. No has aprendido nada, ¿no? Está bien admitir que extrañas a alguien, ¿sabías?" Cuando Miyuki continuó sin responder, lo tomó desde el cuello de su camiseta. Acababa de abrir su boca para soltar otro comentario fulminante—cuando la expresión de Miyuki se contrajo de dolor. Desconcertado, Yōichi lo soltó y retrocedió—y vio que Miyuki se sujetaba el pecho.

_¿Fue por el choque…?_

Sus ojos se ensancharon, volteó y vio que la asistente del director caminaba hacia ellos, "¡Takashima-san!"

* * *

Tan pronto como vio que Seidō había ganado, Eijun apagó el televisor. Su corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido que creyó que le daría un ataque si continuaba viendo.

La última jugada había sido impresionante. El enfrentamiento entre el catcher y el corredor—Miyuki no había vacilado, manteniendo su postura hasta el final.

Realmente era un catcher increíble.

Eijun miró la palma de su mano y luego la cerró en un puño. Ahora recordaba claramente cómo se había dejado llevar por ese atrevimiento y audacia la vez que conoció a Miyuki. Tener un catcher como ese que atrapase sus lanzamientos todos los días… sería como un sueño.

_No, de verdad ocurrió_, se recordó para sus adentros.

El catcher parecía conocer completamente a Eijun—o, al menos, al Eijun que había estado lanzando por Seidō el verano pasado—ya que había dicho cosas como _"Este no eres tú, Sawamura."_ Pero sin importar cuánto lo pensara, no podía recordar nada acerca de Miyuki.

Al regresar a su cuarto, Eijun miró hacia el techo. Su ceño se frunció al sumergirse en sus pensamientos, y dio varias vueltas.

Era extraño. Su madre estaba en el jardín recogiendo vegetales, su padre y abuelo estaban en el campo. Sus amigos vendrían más tarde para cenar. Todos estaban felices y emocionados de verlo de nuevo. Y, sin embargo, ¿qué era este sentimiento?

Su estómago empezó a doler de nuevo.

* * *

El mundo había terminado.

Así es como Kazuya se sentía al mirar el tan familiar techo de la habitación del hospital.

"Se han fracturado, y será doloroso respirar por un tiempo," dijo el doctor. "Pero la buena noticia es que recibiste atención médica de inmediato. Una fractura como esta, a pesar de ser leve, podría haber empeorado si la dejaban sin tratamiento. Con esto, siempre y cuando tengas cuidado de no esforzarte demasiado durante las siguientes semanas, podrás estar jugando béisbol antes de lo que crees."

_¿No lo ven?_, pensó Kazuya.

¿No lo ven? El mundo ha terminado, ya no me importa el béisbol.

Había un espejo en su habitación. Cuando vio su reflejo, se veía tan patético que empezó a reír. Dolía, pero continuó riendo.

Cuando el eco de su risa se desvaneció, lo único que quedaba era un ardiente dolor en su pecho y el sonido de las manecillas del reloj girando.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

_"Está bien admitir que extrañas a alguien, ¿sabías?"_

Alzó un brazo hacia su rostro, cubriéndolo.

_Mierda._

* * *

"¡Y entonces Akio se lo comió con cola y todo!" dijo Nobu.

"¿Y a qué sabía? ¿Era feo?"

Akio asintió solemnemente. "Vomité."

"Vomitó," repitió Nobu.

"_**Increíble."**_

"Egh." Wakana arrugó su nariz.

"¿Traigo más manzanas?" preguntó su madre.

"¡Sí, por favor!" respondieron.

Mientras los otros se ponían de pie, Eijun miró hacia afuera y sintió que su sonrisa se desvanecía. El cielo se había nublado.

* * *

Después de escuchar el diagnóstico de Miyuki, Yōichi suspiró. Ruidosamente. Sentimientos de alivio y exasperación se enfrentaban en su cabeza.

Primero Sawamura, ahora Miyuki. El juego de la ronda de finales, y ahora su éxito en la primera ronda de Kōshien.

Realmente era una maldición, ¿no es así? ¿Acaso algún dios aburrido se había cansado de jugar con los pitchers y ahora había decidido meterse con los catchers?

_Déjanos celebrar una victoria, aunque sea una vez_, pensó con rabia mirando al cielo.

* * *

Esa tarde, Rei llevó a Miyuki de regreso al hotel. La mayor parte del trayecto se mantuvieron en silencio. Ella habló del clima ('Parece que va a llover, ¿no?') y su intento sólo obtuvo un gruñido por respuesta.

_Bueno, eso puedo haberlo merecido._

Deteniéndose ante el cambio de luz, Rei echó un vistazo hacia su izquierda. Sólo podía ver la parte trasera de su cabeza pues Miyuki estaba mirando hacia fuera de la ventana.

Claramente había algo mal con él—lo cual de por sí era extraño. Se consideraba a sí misma una buena intérprete de personalidades, y Miyuki siempre le había parecido alguien bastante cerrado con sus emociones.

¿Acaso sus costillas lo estaban molestando mucho? ¿O era algo más?

Como si hubiese estado leyendo sus pensamientos, Miyuki habló de repente: "Rei-chan."

"¿Sí?" respondió ella.

"¿Puedo pedirte algo?"

* * *

Como cena de celebración, al resto de los jugadores se les invitó a comer yakiniku en un restaurant lleno de chispeantes y espesos humos. Todos estaban sentados con sus palillos sostenidos en el aire, esperando que la carne se torne marrón mientras se les hacía agua la boca.

"A comer, a comer," dijo Ota, alzando un par de pinzas de metal en el aire.

"_**¡Gracias por la comida!"**_

Los palillos se lanzaron al ataque y empezaron a tomar piezas de la humeante carne.

* * *

"¡Eijun, el baño está listo!"

Las pastillas para el estómago no habían hecho efecto. Talvez, pensó, hundirse en un baño caliente ayudaría.

* * *

Completamente llenos, y sintiéndose cálidos y tostados después de una visita al cuarto de baño, los demás se encontraban en sus habitaciones, ya sea desmayados en cama o mirando las noticias de los juegos en Kōshien.

Yōichi, por otro lado, se encontró parado frente a la puerta de Miyuki. Miró alrededor rápidamente para asegurarse que no había nadie. Empezó a sudar. _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

Alzando una mano, tocó la puerta.

No hubo respuesta y no le sorprendió en absoluto. Habría pateado la puerta y abandonado el lugar inmediatamente—pero había algo en la forma en que Miyuki se había comportado esa mañana, algo en su expresión que lo detuvo.

El rostro de Miyuki sin gafas le había parecido extrañamente vulnerable.

Decidiéndose, Yōichi sujetó el picaporte de la puerta y lo giró—estaba abierto. Empujó la puerta hasta abrirla.

Parpadeó.

* * *

Kazuya acababa de terminar de empacar su maleta cuando la puerta se abrió. Hubo un momento de sorpresivo silencio. Y luego:

"Eres un maldito idiota," se escuchó la mordaz voz de Kuramochi.

"Sip," dijo Kazuya, cerrando el zipper de su maleta.

"Se supone que debes quedarte en cama."

"Sip."

"¿Sabes a dónde ir?"

"Sip." Kazuya acomodó la correa de su maleta y estaba por salir—cuando se detuvo. Miró hacia Kuramochi, quien le devolvió la mirada con una expresión ilegible. Alzó una mano para frotar la parte trasera de su cuello. "… ¿Crees que funcionará?"

Kuramochi se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé." En respuesta, Kazuya curvó sus labios hacia arriba con pesar. Era lo que esperaba.

Justo cuando iba a pasar por lado de Kuramochi para salir, el campocorto añadió, "Si no funciona, lo golpearé por ti. Ya que por el momento eres un inválido."

Kazuya se detuvo. Volteó y aclaró su garganta. "Gracias."

* * *

Estaba lloviendo cuando Kazuya dejó el hotel.

No había traído un paraguas y estaba demasiado apurado como para darle importancia, así que dejó que la lluvia cayera sobre su cabeza.

Había tomado unos analgésicos antes de salir, lo cual ayudaba. Siempre y cuando tuviese cuidado dónde pisaba y si no movía su cuerpo demasiado, el dolor era soportable.

Charcos de agua salpicaban alrededor de sus pies y el sonido de la lluvia llenaba sus oídos, Kazuya se apresuró a través de las calles, dirigiéndose a la estación de tren más cercana.

_Lo siento, Rei-chan._

Le había pedido la dirección de Sawamura, información que ella consiguió de su teléfono. Entonces había mirado a Kazuya, adivinando sus intenciones, y le había dicho que ella misma lo llevaría hasta allí una vez que Kōshien hubiese terminado y que no hiciese nada estúpido.

Pero no podía esperar tanto.

Quería verlo.

* * *

Después de secar su cabello, Eijun caminó en su habitación de un lado a otro. Caminó en la sala de estar. Salió hacia el balcón y observó la lluvia que caía. Volvió a su habitación y se sentó en su cama.

Levantándose, sacó su teléfono. Sólo había un mensaje de Wakana. Estaba por responder, pero cerró su celular y empezó a caminar nuevamente.

* * *

El hotel estaba más lejos de la estación de lo que Kazuya había esperado.

Cada cierto tiempo, levantaba la mirada hacia el cielo oscuro y luego miraba la hora en su celular. Había olvidado recargar su celular por la prisa, y ahora el nivel de batería se encontraba de color rojo. Con cada minuto que pasaba, sentía que su corazón latía más y más rápido, golpeando dolorosamente contra sus costillas.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la estación, su teléfono había muerto y estaba completamente oscuro. No había nadie más a excepción de algunas pocos encargados. El aire estaba cargado con el olor de la lluvia.

Kazuya miró hacia el tablero de horarios para luego caminar hacia una banca y sentarse. Había perdido el tren por dos minutos.

Se apoyó en el respaldar y cerró los ojos.

* * *

Arrodillándose en el piso, Eijun respiró profundamente.

Luego tomó su celular, y antes de que pudiese acobardarse, presionó rápidamente el nombre _Miyuki-senpai_ que encontró en sus contactos.

El número se marcó. Los dedos del pie de Eijun se retorcían mientras esperaba.

Cuando la llamada fue desviada hacia la contestadora, no supo si se sentía aliviado o decepcionado.

* * *

"Disculpe, ¿se encuentra bien?"

Kazuya levantó la mirada y vio que un encargado lo observaba con cautela.

"Lo siento," dijo, levantándose rápidamente. Hizo una mueca.

Estaba por dejar la estación cuando vio un viejo poster de un Torneo de las Ligas Menores en la pared. Por alguna razón, se detuvo y lo miró fijamente.

Pasaron varios minutos. Lentamente, sus ojos viajaron hacia el teléfono público que estaba junto al poster.

Kazuya frotó la parte trasera de su cuello. Y luego buscó una moneda en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

* * *

Cuando su teléfono empezó a vibrar, Eijun casi lo dejó caer.

Sin embargo, después de un momento, sintió que su emoción se desvanecía; no reconocía el número que llamaba.

Presionando el botón de colgar, Eijun colapsó sobre su cama.

* * *

Al escuchar la contestadora, Kazuya colgó el teléfono. La moneda repiqueteó en el compartimento de cambio. Miró hacia teclado de marcación. Entonces colocó la moneda y marcó nuevamente.

Si bien anteriormente tal vez se hubiera retirado, había una extraña fuerza que lo impulsaba. No estaba seguro de qué era. Pero era más fuerte que la incierta voz que le susurraba al oído que renunciara.

* * *

El teléfono de Eijun sonó de nuevo. Esta vez lo ignoró.

* * *

_-Sonido metálico-_

Marcó nuevamente.

* * *

Después de que el mismo número desconocido llamara tres veces seguidas, Eijun respondió la llamada en el cuarto intento.

"¡Qué es lo que quieres!" casi gritó al teléfono.

Hubo un aturdido silencio al otro lado de la línea. Y luego, una voz aliviada. _"Así que, así van a ser las cosas, ¿eh?"_

Eijun sintió que su estómago se revolvía. Se sentó. "… ¿Miyuki?"

"_Es Miyuki-senpai para ti."_

* * *

Al escuchar la voz de Sawamura, el pecho de Kazuya empezó a doler. Era un dolor distinto al causado por sus costillas.

"Así que," dijo Kazuya. Se detuvo. Su mente se había puesto en blanco. "Uh… ¿cómo estás?"

"_Bien,"_ dijo Sawamura. _"En gran parte, al menos. Me duele un poco el estómago ahora."_

El ceño de Kazuya se frunció. "¿Estás bien?"

"_Sí. Estoy seguro que se irá pronto…"_

Se quedaron en silencio.

Los pensamientos de Kazuya estaban acelerados. Sus ojos buscaban a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar algún tema de conversación. Al no encontrar nada, miró hacia afuera. "Bueno… ¿también está lloviendo por allá?" Se golpeó mentalmente ante eso.

"… _uh, sí, en realidad sí."_

"Hm. Es bueno que haya llovido después de nuestro juego."

"_Sí… estuve viendo."_

"¿Estabas viendo?" soltó Kazuya. Aclaró su garganta. "Quiero decir, eso es bueno."

"_Estuvieron increíbles." _Admitió la voz de Sawamura. _"Quedé sorprendido."_ Hizo una pausa. _"Dije que me estaba doliendo el estómago, y he estado pensando en… la persona que era antes. Creo que… probablemente quiera regresar."_

Entonces deberías regresar, pensó Kazuya. Intentó decirlo, pero su lengua se sentía repentinamente pesada, y lo que salió en lugar de eso sonó como un, "Ensonzfrebias refrezar."

"_¿Qué?"_

Inhaló una vez. Exhaló una vez. Y luego todo de nuevo. "Entonces deberías… regresar."

El otro lado de la línea se quedó en silencio. El único sonido era la lluvia, cayendo sin problemas alrededor de ellos.

"_¿Puedo hacerlo?" _preguntó Sawamura. Kazuya sintió que su corazón saltaba hacia su garganta. _"Todos piensan que soy ese pitcher sorprendente, pero no lo soy. Tú mismo lo viste. Quiero decir, incluso te fuiste del bullpen, y… bueno, todos estarían decepcionados."_

Kazuya apretó el auricular con fuerza. "Ya lo dije antes, ¿no? Incluso siendo como eres ahora… Podemos convertirnos en los mejores compañeros. Sólo tiene que confiar en mi guante."

"_Pero… Ni siquiera te conozco," _dijo Sawamura.

Ante eso, Kazuya sintió que su respiración se entrecortaba. Escucharle decir eso dolía, después de todo. Tosió. "Miyuki Kazuya, catcher. Mi cumpleaños es el 17 de noviembre. Tipo de sangre B. Ciudad natal, Tokyo. Me gusta tomar pocari sweat en días calurosos. ¿Y tú?"

"… _Sawamura Eijun, pitcher," se escuchó. "Prefectura de Nagano. Mi cumpleaños es el 15 de mayo, y mi tipo de sangre es O. Me gusta la ramune de naranja."_ Al terminar, su voz se escuchaba más fuerte.

"¿Eso ayudó?"

"_Uh… no realmente. Lo siento."_

Kazuya intentó pensar en una respuesta a eso, pero nada vino a su mente, así que intentó mirar alrededor de nuevo. Esta vez, sus ojos aterrizaron sobre el poster de las Ligas Menores que había visto antes. Sus esquinas estaban amarillentas y raídas. Probablemente lo quitarían pronto.

Sus pensamientos empezaron a llevarlos a sus días en las Ligas Menores. En retrospectiva, sí que había jugado béisbol por un buen tiempo. También había empezado a una edad joven y había sido su mundo desde ese momento. Pero, ¿cómo era que había empezado allí? Era un débil recuerdo, uno tan desgastado como el poster frente a él. No podía recordar bien los detalles. Todo lo que podía recordar era nieve y algo cálido sobre su mano.

_Kazu-kun, ¿quieres que te cuente un secreto? ¿Un secreto que me ayudará a mejorar?_

Hubo una leve inhalación de aire al otro lado de la línea, y Kazuya respondió. "Eso está bien. Tomará algún tiempo."

"_Tal vez yo… no sé. No tienen partido mañana, ¿no? Podría… no sé, tal vez podría ir o… sabes qué, mejor olvídalo."_

"No tenemos juego mañana," confirmó Kazuya.

"_Okay."_ Sawamura se escuchaba aliviado. _"Tal vez mañana entonces. Tal vez mi estómago deje de doler. Es realmente una molestia."_

Exhaló nuevamente. Una idea lo había invadido al mirar al poster. "Oye Sawamura… ¿quieres saber qué medicina es buena para los dolores de estómago?"

"_¿Medicina?"_

"Una medicina secreta."

"_S… ¿Secreta?"_

"Es la más grande y secreta medicina de la familia Miyuki, que ha sido transmitido por más de dieciséis generaciones," dijo. Y luego rio. No porque fuera gracioso o porque doliera, sino porque Sawamura existía en el mundo.

Quizás esto era a lo que se había referido ella, pensó Kazuya.

* * *

Esa noche, Kazuya regresó al hotel totalmente empapado. Encontró a Rei caminando de un lado a otro en el recibidor. Después de una mirada a su desaliñada figura, lo envió a manos—o mejor dicho puños—de Kuramochi, quien lo metió al baño. Después de eso, sus vendas fueron cambiadas y lo mandaron a su cama donde cayó dormido rápidamente.

Esa noche volvió a soñar.

Estaba parado frente a esa puerta una vez más. Se alzaba por encima de él, tan alto que no podía ver dónde terminaba.

Se habría quedado allí, manteniendo su distancia y sólo observando. Pero repentinamente escuchó una voz: _"Miyuki-senpai." _Y luego una mano lo empujó desde atrás. Lo instó a ir hacia adelante. Le dijo que estaría con él.

Así que dio un paso hacia adelante. Alzó su mano y golpeó en la puerta que no había sido capaz de abrir antes.

_Toc. Toc._

El sonido resonaba alrededor de él como una campana.

La puerta se abrió.

Cuando entró se encontró de pie en la cocina de su casa. La misma cocina en la que alguna vez comió cereal y en la que se cocinó arroz frito.

Con excepción que ya no estaba vacía.

Su padre estaba allí, sentado junto al mostrador, leyendo un periódico mientras comía su desayuno. Su madre también estaba allí, revolviendo una olla de sopa de miso. Ella se veía como era antes de que empezara a desmoronarse, pero logró reconocerla. Tal vez al sentir su mirada, ella volteó y se sorprendió de verlo parado en el umbral.

"¿Hm? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Olvidaste algo, Kazuya-kun?"

Bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en su cuerpo de niño. Estaba en su propio cuerpo, en su uniforme de colegio.

"¿No se te hará tarde, Kazuya?" dijo su padre, levantando la mirada del periódico.

Trató de aclarar el nudo en su garganta. "Sí… ya me voy. Sólo olvide… despedirme."

Su madre resplandeció. "Que tengas un buen día."

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron.

Estaba oscuro. El techo de la habitación del hotel se extendía sobre él. Estaba borroso, incluso más de lo usual.

Algo caliente y húmedo empezaba a deslizarse sobre su cuello. Cubrió su rostro con su brazo.

Después de un largo minuto, Kazuya exhaló y se sentó, ignorando la punzada de dolor que acompañó al movimiento.

Sus cortinas estaban abiertas. Aún estaban a mitad de la noche; podía ver el brillo de las lámparas del exterior. Cruzó la habitación y deslizó la mampara de la terraza, sintiendo la briza de la noche sobre sus brazos. Había dejado de llover en algún momento; el aire se sentía fresco y frío.

Y desde algún lugar en la distancia, tan tenue que casi lo pasaba por alto, pudo escucharlo una vez más:

_Minminminmin_.

Su llanto lo había acompañado durante varias tardes de verano, incluso cuando no se había percatado de ello. De la misma forma, así como había pensado que podría dejar ir a Sawamura, no se había dado cuenta que Sawamura se había convertido en parte de su mundo.

Qué irónico, pensó Kazuya. Siempre se había burlado de Sawamura por ser un idiota. Pero como un mal chiste, al final, él había sido el más grande idiota de los dos.

Sawamura aún no conocía a Kazuya; podía sentirlo, intensamente, incluso a través del teléfono, y su pecho dolía ante esa verdad. Sin embargo, ahora sabía que prefería vivir en un mundo donde Sawamura Eijun no conocía a Miyuki Kazuya, que en un mundo en el que Sawamura no existiera.

La situación no había cambiado mucho. Después de todo, los recuerdos de Sawamura no habían regresado. Y, aun así, ahora podía admitirlo para sus adentros: Extrañaba a Sawamura. Quería verlo. Quería abrazarlo. Su pecho se sentía más y más pesado cada vez que pensaba en él, hasta el punto de llegar a ser doloroso. Era tentador dejarlo ir y no pensar en ello. Eso es lo que siempre había hecho antes.

Sin embargo, este dolor también era parte de él, así que decidió aceptarlo.

_Minminmin_. _Minminmin_.

Las cigarras continuaron gritando en la noche, confundiendo la luz de las lámparas con el sol.

Manteniendo la mampara de la terraza abierta, Kazuya regresó a su cama y miró hacia el techo. Había sido una cáscara vacía antes, pero ahora, existían tantas cosas que quería hacer. Tenía que agradecerle a Kuramochi y Rei en la mañana. Después de eso, tal vez le enviaría otro mensaje a su padre, informándole acerca de los resultados de Kōshien. Y luego, tal vez, iría a preguntarle consejos a Chris para una mejor rehabilitación.

No podía ver a Sawamura ahora; había cientos de kilómetros entre ellos, y los trenes no funcionaban tan tarde. Pero, pronto podría verlo de nuevo. Ahora estaba oscuro, pero el sol se alzaría nuevamente.

Pronto llegaría el mañana.

* * *

_Fin_.

.

.

.

Apr 27, 2014 – January 14, 2016

_Thank you for reading._

\- PK Samurai (op92) / apodays

* * *

**Epílogo**

_Estaba oscuro. Sombrío. Frío. No podía ver nada. En un principio no podía hacer otra cosa que temblar._

_Pero podía escuchar el sonido del agua, fluyendo junto a él. Su voz lo llamaba, dándole coraje. Así que empezó a seguir el sonido, paso a paso._

_Estuvo oscuro por mucho tiempo. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó mientras continuaba avanzando, ciegamente, hacia donde el sonido lo llevaba. Era aterrador. Era frío._

_Habría vacilado, pero el sonido continuaba jalándolo, instándolo a avanzar. Así que siguió adelante. Paso a paso. Uno a la vez. Hasta que cada paso dejó de ser una decisión consciente y se volvió un movimiento natural, al igual que respirar._

_Gradualmente, en medio de la oscuridad que creyó que nunca terminaría, vio un destello de luz a la distancia. Era diminuto en un principio, nada más que una manchita. Pero crecía más y más grande, y pronto se dio cuenta que no era sólo una luz. Eran cientos; miles quizás._

_Eran linternas de papel, cada una albergaba una vela que ardía con una pequeña llama. Diminuta, pero cálida y brillante a su manera. Estaban flotando a lo largo de lo que ahora sabía era un gran río. Una a una, flotando sobre el agua, pasando bajo un puente y deslizándose más allá. ¿Hacia dónde iban? No sabía._

_Había otra persona allí. Estaba arrodillada sobre la orilla, y justo cuando lo alcanzó, soltó otra linterna hacia el río._

_La persona se enderezó y volteó hacia él. Su figura estaba un poco encorvada, pero al verlo, la persona pareció pararse más erguida. Sonrió. "Ahí estás. He estado esperando."_

_Ante la vista, su corazón empezó a latir. Sintió que sus pasos empezaban a ganar velocidad—y entonces, estaba corriendo._


End file.
